The Fall The Rise The Worlds of the New Directions
by David McKay
Summary: It's been 10 years since the New Directions were all together. Now they have all split up including the couples. Some incident forced them to break apart. None of them have talked or see each other. They have all disappeared across America. Now when a Professional World Competition of Glee Clubs is announced, someone wants them to get back together. But will they?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE FALL TO THE RISE TO THE WORLDS OF NEW DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

 _New Directions are no more. No longer friends. No longer married. No longer partners. No longer New Directions. No longer together. The former McKinley High School Glee Club known as the New Directions is no longer even going. No one even knows what were the real reasons for the split among the former best friends, the former team mates._

 _They are all spread out across America, having nothing to do with each other, and just going about their daily lives. Most haven't sung for years, others have refused to sing again._

 _Even Will Schuester who was the Principle of McKinley High School of Performing Arts resigned as Principle when the incident happened. He is still with his wife Emma though, and is the only one of the couples that are still a couple. But they have disappeared from Lima, and are no where to be found._

 _Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson (Yes Finn is still alive in this fanfic), were engaged to be married, but when the incident happened this forced them to split. Rachel Berry was on Broadway, and was about to get into television when the event happened, and ever since she has gone underground. No longer performing. As for Finn he is often seen in Lima, Ohio working at his step-father's Burt Hummel's Auto Shop. But he is just going through the motions._

 _Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson-Hummel were married, but after the incident, broke up, but hadn't filed for divorce, but they are no longer in separate towns or states. Both had been on Broadway like Rachel, but they are no longer seen in public. Kurt hasn't been in touch with his father, and when he does once or twice a year, never talks to Finn, his step-brother._

 _Santana Lopez, and Britanny Lopez, were married, but after the incident, got divorced. Which had been the hardest thing Santana had ever done, as Santana was her one true soulmate who knew inside and out. But whatever the incident, it changed things. Santana has disappeared, but Brittany is often seen back at MIT, working on the staff there now as a consultant to the maths class._

 _Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones were engaged. After the incident they broke up, and Sam disappeared out to the American South, while Mercedes who had been a number 1 recording artist, and constantly going on tours, stopped all that, and disappeared. She went underground._

 _Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams were days away from getting married when the incident happened. This forced them apart. Artie disappeared to New York to focus on his directing but that didn't work out, and he disappeared, and Tina tried to stay back in Lima, but too didn't work out, and she too disappeared._

 _Noah Puckerman, and Quinn Fabray got together, and were days away from announcing their engagement, when the incident happened. This forced Puck to drink heavily. Quinn tried supporting him, but it got too much for her, and she broke it off, and disappeared. Puck tried to get sober, but couldn't, and now he spends his time a drunk, hanging out by himself._

 _Mike Chang had a fling with Kitty Wilde, they say that this was the lead up to the incident that took place, and after the incident both broke up and went their separate ways, and both disappeared into the underground._

 _So only Finn and Puck are still in Lima, but their paths do not cross, Brittany is at MIT, and Sam is somewhere out South, but no one knows where everyone else is._

 _The mighty New Directions has truly have fallen._

 _._

 _._

A television advertisement comes over television across the American nation.

.

 _Calling all show choirs_

 _Want to perform professionally?_

 _Ever sick of trying to compete to only go to Nationals_

 _Do you want to try and compete to be World Champions?_

 _Well now you can._

 _The richest family in the world is introducing_

 _THE ROAD TO THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP OF GLEE CLUBS_

 _They will be funding any Glee club that wants to take part_

 _But know this, the Road to the World Championship will be tough._

 _Instead of the true 3 sections that American's always know about_

 _The Sectionals, The Regionals, and The Nationals_

 _A fourth has been added just to make The World Championships._

 _The Hemisphere._

 _This includes all countries throughout the World._

 _That's right only 4 teams can make it to the World Championships._

 _The Northern Hemisphere, The Southern Hemisphere, The Western Hemisphere, and the Eastern Hemisphere._

 _Do you think your Glee Club is that good?_

 _Well get together and ask for funding to make it even better._

 _You only have 6 months before this Professional Competition starts._

 _Do you think you can be the best of the very best?_

 _Well time is a wasting._

 _See you at the Worlds._

 _._

-Advertisement paid by the richest family in the world, an American Family known as The Baxters-

.

A day later the Baxters were interviewed. The oldest one Jack Baxter, plus his four brothers, Trevor, James, Rick, and Michael.

 _"Hi I am Lyndsay Dewer and I'm here with special guests the Baxter's. Yesterday they placed an advertisement on television not only throughout America but the World for Glee Clubs to come together to compete to become the World Champion of Glee Clubs. With me is the lynch pin Jack Baxter. His brothers are also here Trevor, James, Rick and Michael._

 _Firstly Jack what made you come up with the idea of a World Championship of Glee Show Choirs?"_

 _"Well Miss Dewer, we are all fans of the Glee Show Choir, my brothers and I. And we knew something was missing. American's love not only being National champions but also World Champions. That's what drive us."_

 _"So why would you want to fund every single club in the world? Wouldn't that set you back?"_

 _"No don't be silly Miss Dewer, we are the richest family not only in America, but the world. We have enough money to keep us going ten fold. We want to give something back though to America, and probably the World too. Because we love our show choir."_

 _"So what will the winners get?"_

 _"Get this Miss Dewer, the winners of each stage of the competition will receive a 1 million dollar bonus, the other participants will receive a $500,000 check for just participating."_

 _"So it's not going to be rigged?" asked Lyndsay "People will say because you love it so much, there might be a chance for you to rig it for your favorite teams to win it."_

 _"I scoff at that remark Miss Dewer, we all do. We will have the best of the best judges from around the world judging these events, to make it fair, they will be going off a set list of points and they will be sticking to it. Every team will get a fair chance to go on."_

 _"Okay so if a team wants to start up what can they do?"_

 _"This is from anywhere in the world, you just have to fill in an online application form, one of us will come to you, to make sure it is all legit, and above board. Spend the day with you, and then leave you to it. If you happen to fall apart and not compete in the Sectionals, and we find out it's through illegal means then you will be liable. So those who are serious about competing must apply."_

 _"So is this only going to be a 1 year thing?"_

 _"Dunno, depends how successful it's going to be."  
_

 _"So how will it work."_

 _"Okay in 6 months time, it begins with Sectionals. It happens everywhere in the world at the same time over the course of a weekend. Only one winner can get through. Then 10 weeks after that we have Regionals. Again all at the same time and all on the same weekend, and again only 1 winner can get through. Then Nationals 10 weeks after that. And so on like that 1 winner, all on the same weekend at the same time, then after 10 weeks, The Hemisphere s, 1 winner can only go to the Worlds to compete against 3 other winners and that's also after 10 weeks."_

 _"Sounds long."_

 _"It's to give the best of the best every chance they can do."_

 _"Is this going to be a 1 time thing?"_

 _"At the moment we will judge how the first year goes, and then make a decision. That's only fair."_

 _"Well thank you very much Mr Baxter. And there we have it folks. How the World Championship of Glee Clubs is going to work. Very ambitious. If it takes off it will be a sight to behold. Back to you in the studio."_

 _._

In a diner somewhere across the American South, Sam Evans looks at the Television Screen that just had the interview of the Baxter's on, and then the advertisement comes back on. He picks up the remote for the television, and changes channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" said 1 patron

Sam turns to the patron "I'm sorry sir, there is something better on the other channel."

"You don't like Glee clubs then?" asked another patron

Sam walks over to the counter "Let's just say, no."

Sam grabs a couple of plates, that had been put down on the counter, and takes them to the table that had ordered them. That made him think about New Directions for the first time in years. And he didn't want to think about them ever again.

.

The Baxters are on their Private Plane heading back to where they had come from after the interview, and Jack was sitting in the middle. Trevor was sitting opposite him, James and Rick were sitting in another seating section across from them and their younger brother Michael was sitting on by himself watching a DVD.

"How'd you think that went?" asked Trevor

"Very well I thought," replied Jack "I've been getting emails ever since that interview."

"Me too," said James and Rick together

"Good, because this is going to be very successful," said Jack "It's going to be fun."

Rick turned around, and got up, and looked over into the next row where Michael was sitting with his back to him. Rick could see what Michael was watching.

"Is that New Directions again brother?"

Michael took off his head phones and looked back "Yea, so what of it?"

"They're so ten years ago."

"They're so good, the way they performed was outstanding."

"Get over it brother," said Rick standing up and walking over to him "They're yesterday's news."

"Not to me they're not."

"Leave him alone Rick," said Jack "You know what he gets like when you harass him about his favorite Glee Club team."

"But they're not even together anymore," said Rick "They've all broken apart and have disappeared. Why spend that much time on a group when they're no longer together."

"It's not the point," shouted Michael "It's that they were great once, and I grew up watching them."

"Calm down Michael," said Jack "It's okay."

"They're just a bunch of nobodies now." replied Rick

"That's enough Rick," interjected Jack

"They aren't nobodies," said Michael standing up from his seat and confronting Rick "They were the best of the best, and I think they could be good again."

Rick laughed "Did you not hear me Mikey? They're not even together anymore, they've all gone their separate ways. Some kind of incident happened that forced that."

"I know I heard that rumor too," replied Michael "Stop calling me Mikey."

"Boys," said Trevor "Enough."

"Tell him to back off the New Directions," said Michael

"Or what? What are you going to do?" asked Rick

"I'll tell you what," said Michael thinking

"Go on tell me,"

"I'll bet you I could get the New Directions to make a come back and win this whole competition."

Everyone laughed except Jack and Michael.

"I'll take that bet," laughed Rick "How much."

"Now lads," said Jack standing up having heard enough "This isn't funny."

Michael turned to his eldest brother "I want you to give me full access to my account."

"Now why would I want to do that?" asked Jack "You're too young."

"I want to show Rick I can bring the New Directions back and beat him."

"I'm sure you could," replied Jack "But that's just not going to happen."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Come on Jack,"

"Yea do it Jack." said Rick "Let him spend all the money he has on a bunch of no hopers, and has beens, and never going to get anywhere ever again, and see how that works for him? It'll teach him a very valuable lesson."

Jack looked at Rick, and then at Michael.

"Are you serious about this little bro?"

"When it comes to the New Directions," replied Michael "I'm serious."

"Then how about we make it interesting," said Rick "If you are going to work with a group, how about I do the same."

"That's not fair," said Michael

"Why isn't it?" asked Rick

"Because my team will beat yours at Sectionals, Regionals or Nationals."

"No not any of those three areas, not even Hemispheres, but the Worlds."

"How?"

"I build a team over in, let's say England. You work on the New Directions, and if they're good enough to get all the way to the Worlds, your team and my team will meet face to face for bragging rights."

"Even if that was possible," said Jack "You'd still have to get the teams together. You'd still have to get them through each stage."

"The New Directions are good enough to do that" said Michael

"You still have to find them all and get them back together, and make them work together again," said James

"And I'm pretty sure I can do that." replied Michael

"And I'm pretty sure I can build a glee club and teach Michael a lesson."

Jack sighed. He knew this wasn't going to go away. He had built a monster. And several smaller monsters were starting to appear. He had little choice.

"Okay, okay, I agree to this. But I don't want my name dragged into this if this all goes to pieces." said Jack.

"No, no it won't," smiled Michael

"You didn't say a word," replied Rick "As far as you know we're doing this for ourselves."

"Can I have full access to my account please Jack?" asked Michael

Jack looked at Michael "If you spend it all don't come crying to me."

"Please we all know it'll be replenished every 6 months."

"True that," said Jack "Then okay. I'll give you full access."

Jack walked away feeling like this was now a big fight for bragging rights through the family.

.

 _ **Coming up next: The search begins for the New Directions. Will they ever come back together?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously: The New Directions are no more, something has happened to force them apart, and relationships have been broken. They have not been together for 10 years.**_

 _ **A wealthy American family who love the world of Show Choirs, decide to go one step further and create a Professional Glee Show Choir Competition that involves taking it to the world. They start spreading it through television advertisements and also have a television interview that they conduct. Their family name; The Baxters.**_

 ** _The youngest Baxter Brother, Michael, is a lover of the New Directions. After getting harassed by an older brother that the New Directions are no longer relevant or successful or even together, Michael decides to make a bet. He wants to get the New Directions back together. His older brother wants to compete against him with his own Glee Club and want them to compete against one another at the Worlds. For bragging rights._**

 ** _Will Michael Baxter find all of the New Directions? Will they even accept his invitation? Or will they decide to turn it down._**

 ** _Find out in the continuation of: The Fall The Rise The Worlds of the New Directions._**

 ** _._**

 **PART 2 - FINDING DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

It has now been a month since Michael Baxter made his bet with his brother Rick, and Michael has been hard out work. He had to pay for the best Private Detectives in the country to go out and find the whereabouts of most of the New Directions. He also had to sit down with a bunch of lawyers loaned to him by his eldest brother Jack, so he could draw up contracts to entice the New Directions back.

He had grown up watching the New Directions. He saw their last National win. He read about that McKinley High in Lima, Ohio had been renamed the McKinley High of Performing Arts, and Will Schuester who had been the New Directions coach, had taken over as Principle. A few of the former New Directions had become teachers there.

That was until an incident tore the New Directions apart. There was nothing in the press about it, and Michael could not find anything about what the incident was. But he had tried finding information using money, but that didn't work.

In the end he watched his beloved team fall to the ashes. Even Principle Schuester resigned from his post. The marriages of the New Directions Santana Lopez, and Brittany S Pierce, and Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson-Hummel had broken up and those couples had gone their own way and disappeared.

Even the glamour couple the big Broadway star Rachel Berry and her fiancee Finn Hudson had broken up. Rachel had disappeared from Broadway and from sight all together, which was funny Michael thought because she loved being in the spot light. Finn Hudson was still living in Lima, Ohio. And so was Noah Puckerman. But their paths hadn't crossed for 10 years. Michael was planning to start with them two.

He knew time was running out. One month was one month too many to be trying to find people, because it had broken into the 6 month time frame to compete at Sectionals. Surely the New Directions would be ready to go by then, because going on past performances, they were best at little time frame they had to practice. Take their first year for instance. Their set list for Sectionals were stolen by their rival Glee Club opponents courtesy of the infamous Sue Sylvester. They had to make changes within minutes, and if it wasn't for Finn Hudson showing up, after already declaring he had quit over finding out that Quinn's baby wasn't his but his best friends, then they would surely had of lost. They just managed to win that Sectionals.

And again in their second year, when they went to Nationals for the first time, they made their own songs up just within a few hours of arriving there. Although they didn't place courtesy of Finn Hudson kissing his girlfriend at the time Rachel Berry on stage of all times, they still had some great songs.

So Michael wasn't worried, yet, about the time frame they had for hitting Sectionals. He was just worried about trying to find every single member of the group. Because if they came together, and actually went for it, he could guarantee they would win the Worlds. But that was in the future, he had to worry about the present.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

Michael arrived in Lima, Ohio, and headed straight for the Hummel Car Shop. It was a big business now. Courtesy of Burt Hummel, who had been a Congressman fighting for the rights of the Arts. He was back having had enough of politics for the time being, and running the business. It had grown into a big time garage business. Burt had over 50 mechanics working for him, and the place had a good name for itself.

He got out of his big SUV, that he hired at the airport, and walked into the Waiting Room. He walked over to the office, and looked inside. Burt Hummel was working on some paperwork.

"Excuse me, Mr Hummel,"

Burt looked up. "Oh hello there, what can I do for you today?"

"I'm here to see your step-son Finn Hudson, if that's possible."

Burt looked Michael up and down. His suit gave him away, and he was holding a briefcase.

"Why what's he done? Are you a lawyer?"

"No nothing like that," smiled Michael "Let's just say I am a huge fan of his."

"Really," laughed Burt "He's only been working here for 10 years. I've never seen you around here, so I don't think he's worked on any of your cars."

"Lets also just say I love my history, you're step son was very good in the New Directions."

"That was ten years ago Mr?"

"Baxter, Michael Baxter."

"Baxter where have I heard that name from?" asked Burt thinking hard

"From Jack Baxter Incorporated maybe? He owns 15 percent of the American car industry among other things. He's my brother. Big brother."

"That's right. I dealt with one of his people a few years ago, he wanted to take this place over, and I told him I wasn't selling."

"That would be Jack for you," smiled Michael

"He was persistent that brother of yours, he wouldn't take no for an answer, in the end I had to call in some Washington favors to get him off of my back."

"Well I guess that's between you and him then Mr Hummel," smiled Michael "I'm not party to what my brother does with his side of the business, sorry. Like I said I'm here to see Mr. Hudson."

"Hmm Hmm," said Burt shaking his head "Wait a second."

Burt pushed a button on the intercom "Finn Hudson, can you please come to the office. Finn Hudson to the office please."

"Is there a place where I can talk to Mr Hudson in private?" asked Michael looking around

"Yes, if you must, my office is right in there," said Burt pointing to a side room

"I'm not here to make life difficult for your step-son Mr Hummel, you can rest easy."

"I don't know about that."

Next second the door from the work shop opened, and in stepped the giant that was Finn Hudson. He had grease all over his face. But Michael could tell it was Finn.

"Yes Burt?" asked Finn walking over

"This gentleman here, Finn is, Mr Michael Baxter. He wants to talk to you in private. You don't have to, I can be in there if you want me to?"

Finn looked over at Michael, and looked him up and down, and wasn't sure what to make of this guy dressed in a suit.

"Ummm, nah it's okay Burt, I think I can handle this."

"Okay, you can use my office,"

"Righto," replied Finn "This way Mr Baxter is it?"

Michael nodded. He couldn't talk. He was in the presence of Show Choir Royalty in his humble opinion.

Finn led Michael into Burt's office, and shut the door. He held out his hand, but discovered it was all dirty in grease and tried to wipe it on his coveralls.

"Finn Hudson..." Michael finally let out some words "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Okay," replied Finn looking at him strangely "I don't know why you think it is a pleasure, I've never met you before."

"But I've seen you before tonnes of times," said Michael sitting down on Burt's chair and putting his briefcase.

"This is weird," said Finn out loud "Where have you seen me before?"

"Performing for the New Directions."

Suddenly to Finn this didn't sound too good. He had a bad feeling about this.

"That was like 10 years ago,"

"Yea I was just a teenager back then, growing up watching Glee Show Choirs. I've got a whole lot of the New Directions performances on DVD. I think I'm your biggest fan."

"If you're here to talk business about cars and stuff like that I'm interested," said Finn "But if you're hear to reminiscence about the good old days of the New Directions I'm definitely not interested and this meeting is over right now."

Finn was sincere about that too. It sounded like he was still in a lot of pain about what happened 10 years ago, and rather forget it. This looked like it was going to be harder than Michael thought.

"Look I'm sorry Mr. Hudson," Michael thought quickly "I didn't realize New Directions was a sore point."

"It's not but it is," replied Finn not knowing really what to say

"So this isn't really about the New Directions. I want to ask you if you have seen any advertisements or anything about the upcoming World Championship of Glee Clubs competition?"

"Nope," said Finn rather directly "Don't have time, I work here til late, go home, and have tea, then off to bed, and to sleep. Then I get up and do the same thing the next day, and the next day and the next day after that."

Gee what a boring life, Michael thought to himself. Finn Hudson deserved way better than that.

"Well my family is one of the richest families in the world, and we love Show Choir, and we have put together a World Championship of Glee Clubs where Glee Clubs from all around the world perform for a right to get to the World Championship where if they win they could call themselves World Champions. It's a professionally run competition. Where you start with Sectionals, then Regionals, and then Nationals, and then you go on to fight for a World spot at the Hemisphere competition."

"Sounds like fun for those who love to sing show choir," replied Finn

"But you did back in your day,"

"That was a long time ago like I said," said Finn "What do you want with me?"

"I'm putting together a group, the best of the best, and I want you to be in it, Mr Hudson. I want you to lead it."

"No thank you, not interested," said Finn shaking his head

"Why not?" asked Michael

"Because I haven't sung for over 10 years, and I'm no longer a leader. I'm a follower."

"Well then be a follower I can live with that. I'll just find someone else to be the leader."

Finn thought for a moment. Michael had to act fast. Someone who was thinking meant that they were actually thinking instead of reacting, and if he could just get in there that no he got before would be turned into a yes, he had learnt that off of his brother Jack. Lucky Burt wasn't part of this meeting, otherwise it would have been over when Finn had said no.

"What if I say I can offer you a contract worth a lot of money just by being in the group," said Michael opening his briefcase

Finn sat there. All he wanted to do was say no. Those days were long gone for him. There were painful memories of the break up of the New Directions and his relationship with Rachel, the girl he loved so much. He still loved her to this day. But he had to do what he had to do. But the money sounded good.

"How much money?" asked Finn after a few minutes of thinking

"Each member will sign a contract worth one million dollars. You get $100,000 from the moment you sign the contract, then you get an additional $900,000 when you come to the meeting of the new group that I'm putting together so you can meet everyone."

"A million dollars per person?" asked Finn wolf whistling "How many people are you looking at getting for the group?"

"At least 12. Maybe a bit more. We'll see."

"That's at least $12 million, can you afford that?"

"Like I said my family is one of the richest families in America and the World."

Finn sat there for a second, Michael pulled out the contract and placed it in front of Finn.

"All I need is your signature and you'll have $100,000 within your bank in minutes."

"How do you know my bank account?" asked Finn reading the contract and seeing his bank account there

"Like I said Mr Hudson, I'm part of a family who is one of the richest in America and the World. We don't sit back and wait for stuff to happen. If we want something, we get it. I want you. You mean a big part to this group."

"Like I said Mr Baxter," said Finn still reading the contract "I haven't sung in over 10 years, so If you've done your homework you'll know that. So I don't know why you want someone who is rusty."

"You maybe rusty Mr Hudson," said Michael "But you have a lot of swag. Which you can use to pick the music instantly up by the time you come to Dallas, Texas for a meeting of the club."

"Why Dallas?"

"That's where I live. That's where I want the first meeting to be held."

"Is it going to be based in Texas?"

"Not sure yet, but like I said I want the initial meeting to be there."

"Gee I dunno," said Finn looking at the pen on the desk "I'm like a rusty bucket. I'm fine working here."

"You're maybe a rusty old bucket Mr Hudson, but what you don't have is the money that you need, that you can get just by turning up for the club and performing."

Finn thought about that for a moment. Burt paid him well. But it was enough to get by. And what he missed was the performing side of things. And this place at the end of the day wasn't really him. It did him well for 10 years. And the chance to earn $1 Million dollars just for turning up and performing was something he couldn't really refuse, even though his gut was telling him to refuse it. He could set himself up with that $1 Million.

Michael was thinking how much more do I have to throw at him, and was just about to open his mouth, when Finn picked up the pen, and signed the contract. Michael smiled and sent a text.

"I'll do it," said Finn signing the contract "Only because of the $1 Million."

"Of course," replied Michael

"But if we don't make it past Sectionals or Regionals or Nationals, I'm gone, I'm done. No more."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," replied Michael grabbing the contract and placing it in his briefcase, and taking out a card.

"Here's the date, the venue, and the time we'll be having that first meeting. It'll be next month. I just need time to get the other people on board."

"So I was the first?" asked Finn

"Of course," replied Michael "Like I said in my eyes you were the best of the New Directions because of your leadership style. I need someone like you in order for my group to perform even though as you say you don't want to lead."

"Okay," said Finn thinking

"Well I have to go," replied Michael getting up "Check you're account. The $100,000 should be in there by now."

"Cool," replied Finn "Just one more thing?"

Michael got to the door. "Fire away."

"If I'm the first one you've signed, tell me, you aren't bringing back the whole of the New Directions?"

Michael stopped dead in his tracks. Finn was really smart. He thought he could get around all this.

By Michael stopping at the door, and not saying a word, Finn knew he had correctly guessed what was happening.

"What if I said no?" asked Michael quietly

"I'm stupid Mr. Baxter," started Finn "But I'm not that stupid. You may be able to fool the others into signing away and lying about reforming the New Directions if they actually ask that question, which some wouldn't, and others may just think it, but as you said I'm their leader, so I know what is happening all the time."

Michael turned around. "You can't back out now, you signed a contract."

"I know that too," said Finn "And I didn't say I was backing out. Because knowing you, and I've only just met you, you'll probably have a clause to say if we were to quit, we couldn't then we'd have to pay more than double back, and people wouldn't be able to afford that."

Man this kid was good, thought Michael. Jack would have loved to have him on his staff. He knew he wasn't a kid any more. But Finn was still Finn. That goofy kind of person who always had his head stuck on, and protecting his team from anything that was thrown at them.

"Then why did you sign if you figured all that out?" asked Michael

"Because I need the money. I can't do this for the rest of my life, and if it means a whole year competing so be it."

"And there's obviously pain there in regards to what happened with the New Directions, that would have been hard even to sign for."

"I'll deal with the pain."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Are you going to find Rachel and convince her too?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I asked you the question first!"

"I want to, she was a part of the New Directions," said Michael

"Then good luck," replied Finn "Firstly finding her, and then trying to persuade her to come on board. Because the Rachel that I know now, won't be that easy. Even if it was for a $1 Million. Not that I've talked to her for ten years. But I've heard stuff through the grape vine."

"You leave Rachel for me," said Michael turning back to the door "And you leave the others to me too. You just concentrate on your work for now, and then meeting me in Dallas, next month."

"Right," smiled Finn "See you then."

Michael walked out of Burt's office, Burt was still in the visitor office sitting watching his office door.

"See you later," smiled Burt

"That boy of yours is a real smart cookie," replied Michael on his way out

"Oh I know that," laughed Burt "Did you sign him up for what ever you are signing him up for?"

"You'd have to ask him that?" replied Michael heading out of the office

"Well I'll take that as a yes," yelled Burt after Michael "Well done."

"Thanks," yelled back Michael as he left the building

Finn walked out of the office.

"Are you okay my boy?" asked Burt

"I'm fine..." replied Finn

"Do you really have to go back into that sort of world?" asked Burt regarding the show choir

"I need to face my ghosts," replied Finn "That's all I can do."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself in to?"

"Yea," said Finn nodding "Plenty of pain."

.

.

 _ **So Michael Baxter has signed Finn up, and because Finn knowing what Michael was up to, does that throw a spanner in the works for Michael, or will he have to work around that? And what is the pain that Finn is talking about? And why is it so hard for the New Directions to be back together? Only time will tell. And what about Puck? Because he's up next. Stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously: Michael Baxter who is a part of the one of the wealthiest families in America, and the world, and who have started the World Championship of Glee Show Choirs, has decided to form his own group, and he is a fan of the New Directions, growing up and watching them. The New Directions are no more, so finding them and getting them back together will be a mission unto itself, because none of them are longer friends.**_

 _ **Michael managed to snare his first signature Finn Hudson (yes he is alive), and Finn saw past the rouse. He knew that Michael was trying to reform the New Directions but Michael didn't want to make it known, as if that was to get out, then no other New Direction member would want anything to do with the group.**_

 _ **So the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 3 - A PUCK IN THE ROAD**

 **.**

Still in Lima, Ohio, Michael's next stop after seeing Finn was to meet Noah Puckerman. He had done his research on Noah, and knew where to find him.

 **.**

 **PORTER PUB, LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

It was in the middle of the afternoon, and Puck was sitting at the bar drinking his third beer of the day. He was watching the television, which had a new advertisement about the new World Championship Show Choir competition.

.

 _ **Calling all Show Choirs**_

 _ **Calling all ex members of Show Choirs**_

 _ **If you want to be a part of the**_

 _ **World Championship Show Choir Competition**_

 _ **Find a team suited to you**_

 _ **And join**_

 _ **Want to be World Champion?**_

 _ **Now you can.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hey Hank," yelled Puck to the barman "Can you please change channels, I don't need to see that shit!"

"Calm down Puckerman," said Hank from behind the bar "I'm onto it."

The channel was changed.

"Not a fan of show choirs, I take it?" asked Michael sitting himself down beside Puck

Puck turned to the stranger, that he had never met before. This guy didn't look the drinking type, he had on a business suit, which was very clean and tidy.

"No not any more!" replied Puck giving the stranger a quick look down before facing the front of the bar again, and then taking a swig from his bottle.

"What will it be?" asked Hank walking over

"Um," thought Michael "How about a lemonade with ice?"

"Gee don't drink the hard stuff will you!" replied Puck still looking ahead.

Michael looked around, the bar was empty.

"Sorry Mr Puckerman," said Michael "I don't drink during the day, and during a business meeting."

Hank gave Michael his glass, "That'll be $2.50."

Michael pulled out a $100 note and slid it across the bar. Hank grabbed it, and looked at it. Then he looked back at Michael.

"Really dude?"

"Use it to buy 3 more beers for Mr Puckerman here... and then keep the change!"

"Wow thanks dude."

"I can pay for my own drinks!" replied Puck going on the defensive "I don't need some stranger doing that for me."

"Gee Mr Puckerman." said Michael holding up his hands "I didn't think that Pool Cleaning business was making enough of a profit for you to fund your drinking habits, but obviously it is."

Puck spun around on his chair to face Michael, and thumped his drink down on the bar

"Look you so called piece of upper class shit, I didn't come here to be judged, I came here to drink in peace."

"Puckerman," shouted Hank "Calm yourself down, or I'll have no choice but to throw you out."

"Then tell this punk to back off," replied Puck grabbing his drink, and taking another swig, and turning around and facing the front again

Hank plonked the two bottles of beers that Puck was drinking down in front of Puck. He hadn't even registered about some of the comments that Michael had made, about him knowing about Puck's pool cleaning business.

Michael sat there drinking his lemonade. He had already pushed Puck once, and was waiting for the right time to try again.

"Tell me something rich dude," said Puck still staring ahead "How the hell do you know I make my money by Pool Cleaning? Are you following me?"

It had taken him a while. Michael sat there biding his time. He took a sip from his glass.

"I'm here for you Noah Puckerman."

Puck just sat there "Whatever you're selling I'm not interested."

"I'm not selling anything," replied Michael calmly

"Well then whatever it is I'm still not interested. Now go away."

Puck just sat there, he looked like he was building up anger.

"What if I told you I could offer you..." started Michael but he never finished

Puck spun around in his seat, "I SAID... I'm not interested."

Puck looked at Michael with wild fire in his eyes. He grabbed his two bottles of beer, stood up, and walked towards the exit.

Michael stood up and looked at the Puck as he was walking out "What if I said I could offer you a $1 Million, Noah Puckerman, would you be interested then?"

Puck just stopped dead in his tracks, nearly reaching the door, and obviously contemplating the offer. He let out a sigh.

"Still not interested," replied Puck and he left the bar.

Michael sat back down, and drunk the rest of his glass.

"I'll take the million dollars if you're offering..." smiled Hank

"Sorry mate. But I'll have another round please. You can have the change from that."

"Sure," smiled Hank

"What do I have to do to get $1 Million?" came Puck's voice standing beside Michael

Michael kept his cool, and didn't answer Puck straight away. He waited for Hank to serve him his drink, which he did, before giving Hank another $100 note.

"I thought you weren't interested Mr. Puckerman," said Michael taking a sip of his drink

"I'm just interested to know what I have to do to get the $1 Million?" asked Puck feeling foolish

Michael turned to Puck and looked him straight in his eyes...

"Just so you know Noah Puckerman, if you ever walk out on me again, that's it we're done. Got that?"

"I understand," replied Puck looking down at the ground

"Follow me," replied Michael grabbing his briefcase

Michael led Puck over to a set of tables, and chose the booth in the corner. He slipped in to one side, and Puck slipped down the opposite side. Michael placed his drink and briefcase down on the space beside him.

"Obvious you are aware of the World Championship of Show Choirs advertisements that have been on television," started Michael "Well my name is Michael Baxter, I'm part of the family who are funding that..."

Puck sat there drinking from the first of his two bottles that had been brought for him. He was listening.

"So," continued Michael "I grew up watching Glee Show Choirs, in particular I was and still am a huge fan of the New Directions."

Puck sat back "So if you're a fan, then you should definitely know that there are no more New Directions."

"I am aware of that thank you," smiled Michael opening his briefcase "Which is why I decided that I want to build a team of my own. The best of the best."

Puck scoffed out loud "And you think that I am one of the best Dude? Now who's drunk? I haven't sung for 10 years. Why do you want me?"

"Because you're talented Mr Puckerman, when you're sober of course. You know how to play the guitar, and you have a great voice."

Puck shook his head "So even though I haven't sung for 10 years, you still want me on your team? Are you nuts?"

"I don't consider myself nuts," smiled Michael "And I have been researching a lot of show choirs over the last month, and I know who I want. I want you Mr Puckerman."

Half of that sentence had been a lie, Michael knew that but he had to throw Puck off the scent, even a drunk Puck. Finn Hudson, had so easily picked up on. The half lie seemed to work.

"So what does the $1 Million involve?" asked Puck

Michael took out a contract from his briefcase, and slid it over and placed it under Puck's nose.

"You will receive $100,000 the moment you sign this contract, and a further $900,000 when you attend a meeting in Dallas, Texas, next month. There you will meet the team I've assembled, and start working towards Sectionals."

"Wow," said Puck only looking at the figures "Why Dallas?"

"That's where I live of course."

"Oh of course," said Puck grabbing a pen.

He was about to sign the contract when Michael suddenly pulled it away.

"Hey," shouted Puck "What gives?"

"Mr Puckerman," said Michael calmly "I don't want a drunk you around my team..."

"Screw you then," replied Puck, without out giving Michael a chance to finish his sentence, which was the second time today, "Why the hell did you offer me the contract then? Only to take it away?"

Puck stood up angry.

"Sit down Mr Puckerman," said Michael calmly "I wasn't finished."

Puck stood there for a few more seconds before sitting back down. Michael drank some more of his lemonade.

"You being a drunk doesn't help things like these sort of situations," Michael began again "But I want to help you out."

"How?" asked Puck suspiciously

"I need to warn you so you have the choice of not signing on. Because the moment that you sign the contract, is the moment you belong to me. There aren't many conditions that goes along with signing these, but you, especially you have one... The moment you sign this you will be going to rehab, paid by me in full, and you will stop drinking. Should you drink a drop in the year that you are in my group, you will be fired so fast, you won't know what hit you, and I mean that Mr. Puckerman.

"At any time you touch a drop you are gone from the team. You will also repay the $1 Million dollars to me, and then some, I don't care how, but you will. But if you don't touch a drop, you will escape all punishment."

Puck sat there taking it all in. He was thinking. On one hand he was being given a chance to get out of the mess he had found himself in over the last ten years; but on the other hand he wouldn't have to take orders from anyone. He would just be a drinking idiot by himself. Just forgetting the pain of the last ten years which started all this drinking. Would he want to go through all that again, sober?

While waiting for Puck to make his mind up, Michael got a text on his phone. He watched Puck grab his bottle and down the whole contents in one hit. Michael then looked at his phone, and read the text.

.

 _'We've found Sam Evans and William Schuester'_

 _._

"Fuck it," said Puck grabbing the contract "I'm too poor for my life, and I need to get out of this godforsaken town."

After watching Puck sign the contract, Michael smiled and texted a couple of numbers.

"The $100,000 is now in your bank account Mr Puckerman, but I'm sorry you can't spend it for a month?"

"Why not?" asked Puck looking up

Just then a big bald burly man walked up, followed by a blonde lady dressed in a red suit. Michael took the two bottles away from a stunned Puck.

"Like I said Mr. Puckerman, you signed, which you now belong to me. Please meet Miss Jacquie Swann, she will be accompany you to rehab, where you'll be spending the next month. The day you get out is when you will be flown, to Dallas, to attend my meeting."

"So what's he for?" asked Puck pointing to the big bald burly man

"In case you decide to cause trouble," smiled Michael "Which I hope you won't, and in case you have the urge to escape the facility, which you probably may try, he will definitely stop you."

Puck looked back at the beer bottle beside Michael, and he felt for a second that he made the wrong choice.

"Are you ready Mr Puckerman?" asked Jacquie holding out her hand

Puck looked at Jacquie and smiled "Lead the way."

Puck stood up and linked arms with Jacquie, and they walked away followed by the body guard. Michael smiled as he watched all three of them leave.

Michael then drank the remainder of his lemonade, he then placed Puck's contract back in the briefcase, and shut it. He took out his phone and texted:

.

 _'Good work on the discoveries_

 _Keep pushing the Detectives  
_

 _They can't stop until we know the whereabouts of the others_

 _Send through Evans and Shuster's whereabouts_

 _I'm heading to M.I.T next."_

.

Michael pushed sent, and got up. He grabbed his briefcase and then headed for the door. He gave Hank, the bartender, a wave, and then left.

.

.

 _ **So now Michael Baxter has Finn Hudson, and Noah Puckerman on board, he's heading to Cambridge, Massachusetts next. That's where Brittany is. Will she sign up or will her intellectual brain figure out what Michael is up to, just like Finn did.**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously: After signing Finn Hudson, Michael Baxter managed to sign a very drunk Noah Puckerman, and get him sent to rehab to dry out before the big meeting in Dallas, Texas. So that's 2 former New Directioners signed. Michael can only hope he can get Brittany S Pierce on board as number 3, but will she be too smart for him? Only time will tell.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 4 - A CONFUSING DIRECTION**

 **.**

 **CAMBRIDGE, MASSACHUSETTS**

 **.**

It was a new day, and it started in Cambridge, Massachusetts. After leaving Lima, Ohio the day before, the flight into Cambridge arrived a little too late for Michael to get to M.I.T. So he booked a motel room, and got down to planning the next few days. Flights, cars, and whatever else needed booking. He also focused on his own work, that needed to be down for Baxter Enterprises Inc. One of the companies, that his brother, Jack, put him in charge in.

.

Michael drove into the visitors car park of M.I.T, and made his way into the University. He was ushered into an office where he told to wait for Brittany.

.

He waited for over an hour for her. He kept asking her secretary several times over about her whereabouts. Each time he got a different response.

.

 _"She knows you're here Mr Baxter, she will be with you soon."_

 _"I'm sorry Mr Baxter, but Miss Pierce is just finishing up a meeting of her own."_

 _"Yes Mr. Baxter we know you're still here, Miss Pierce will be here very soon, I can guarantee you of that."_

 _"I'm sorry Mr. Baxter, Miss Pierce can sometimes get held up with different things, I've beeped her several times, she says she's on her way."_

 _"Dear me Mr. Baxter, I'm so embarrassed, but Miss Pierce seems to be doing other things at the moment, but I will go talk to her myself."_

 _"Sir, she says she's on her way. She won't be much longer."_

 _._

He was about to give the meeting away, as he had, had enough of waiting. How dare she keep him waiting he thought. He was part of one of the richest families in America, if not the World, and Brittany S Pierce is keeping HIM waiting.

Finally Brittany walked blissfully through the office door, and walked over to her desk. She looked around. She looked at Michael with a confused look, and shook her head.

"Oh, sorry, I thought that this was my office!" said Brittany confused

"This IS your office," replied a frustrated Michael "I've been waiting over an hour to meet with you."

"I'm sorry," replied Brittany walking over to the windows that overlooked some of the University "I've been busy with numbers and things. I wished you booked a meeting."

"I DID," replied Michael flabbergasted "Yesterday."

"Hmmmm," replied Brittany looking out the windows "Then I'm just as confused as you are."

"I'm NOT confused," replied Michael clearly agitated now, "I'm just frustrated that I had to wait over an hour FOR YOU."

Brittany stared out the window "That's 60 minutes... There's 60 seconds in a minute... So clearly that's 3600 seconds."

"Good to KNOW," replied Michael not wanting to know that. "But I need to talk to you about something completely different."

"Go for it," replied Brittany still looking out of the window

Michael shook his head, his sources had been correct, she was indeed the most frustrating person to deal with.

"I'd prefer if we can speak face to face."

"And I'd prefer if Lord Tubington Junior, Junior, Junior could stop eating me out of house and home," replied Brittany

That was the final straw, even though to Michael, Brittany was the best dancer that the New Directions had apart from Mike Chang, and the younger Jake Puckerman, and together her and Michael were awesome, and it could be even more awesome if they involved Jake, that would be a good sight to watch, but dealing with Brittany was so frustrating. He had, had enough.

"Sorry Miss Pierce for wasting your time," said Michael standing up and heading for the door, "But I've got somewhere else to be."

"Sorry sir, I din't catch your name?" replied Brittany turning around around feeling like she had offended the stranger

"Michael," replied Michael as he got to the door "Michael Baxter."

"Baxter?" questioned Brittany out loud "Not of the famous American family Baxters? The ones who are running the World Champion Show Choir Competition?"

Amazing, thought Michael, she can come out with that after delaying him for an hour.

"Yes, the very one," replied Michael turning around

Brittany ushered Michael back to the table, and over to a chair, so against his better judgement he decided to accept. He sat down.

"What can I do for you Mr Michael Baxter?"

Michael decided it was best to come out and just say it now that he had her attention.

"I'm building my own team for the Worlds," said Michael "And I want to invite you to be a part of my team?"

"Why? asked Brittany

"Because I grew up watching Show Choir and my favorite group was the New Directions. You were the best dancer ever."

"And singer too of course,"

"Of course," lied Michael, hoping Brittany wouldn't catch the lie.

"Finally," smiled Brittany "Someone who knows the truth and isn't afraid to admit it."

Michael just smiled back.

"You do realize that I haven't sung or dance for 10 years?" started Brittany "That's at least 3652 days which includes 2 extra days for the 2 leap years in between the 10 years that we had."

"PLEASE, please don't tell me how many hours, minutes, or seconds that is," replied Michael getting in quick "I get the picture."

"Are you sure? It's very impressive time wise!"

"I'm very sure," smiled Michael "I have no doubt how impressive it would be."

The look on Brittany's face was priceless for Michael. She really wanted to tell him the exact amount, but he didn't want her to.

"So going on all those numbers," replied Brittany "Why would you want me on your team if I haven't sung or dance for that long?"

"Because I have no doubt, you'd be able to pick those things up, in no time, by your skills. It'll be like learning to ride a bike again, once you've been on one, it comes back naturally."

Michael wasn't lying then, Brittany got up and went back to the window. Obviously she was in contemplation mode. Michael sure that wasn't a good thing.

"What are you offering, Mr Michael Baxter?" asked Brittany after a couple of minutes

Michael opened his briefcase and took out a contract, and moved it over to Brittany's side of the table.

"I'm offering you a contract worth $1 Million. $100,000 of which you will receive the moment you sign the contract. The rest you will receive when you get to Dallas, Texas, next month for our first official team meeting. Dallas being my home town which is why I want the meeting to be there."

Brittany walked back to her chair without saying anything. She sat down, and grabbed the contract, and began to skim read it. Michael was sure she'd figure out that he was trying to re-build the New Directions like Finn Hudson had done. He was also sure Puck being the drunk he was, never registered that idea. Even though nothing like that was in the contract.

.

It took 10 minutes for Brittany to finish skim reading, and then she spoke.

"It's pretty crafty about making people pay the double amount back if they decide to pull out before the Worlds, as they wouldn't be able to afford it!"

Michael froze in his seat. This girl, this confusing girl, was at times brilliantly brainy. He was sure if she hadn't picked up about him resurrecting the New Directions before, surely she would have done now?

But Brittany answered her own question: "Though I can see why! You recruit the best team possible, you'd want to keep as strong as possible for the year. Good choice to add that in."

Michael breathed out. He had dodged another bullet surely.

Brittany finished reading the contract and sat there staring into space.

"So the question is..." started Brittany "Do I want to stay here to continue my work on numbers? Or do I want to earn $1 Million for a years work, but something that I haven't done for 10 years. That's pretty tough."

Michael felt like Brittany was going to talk about number sequences and was about to give in, when out of the blue she grabbed a pen, and signed the contract.

"Stuff it," Brittany said "I miss dancing and singing, and it's only for a year, if we make it all the way. I can always come back here."

Michael sat there feeling like a stunned mullet, and after a few seconds, he fumbled for his phone, and texted a number.

"Ummm..." started Michael grabbing a card from his briefcase "Wow, I'm quite speechless Miss Pierce. I'm glad you are on board though. The $100,000 should be in your bank account any second now. These are the details for the meeting at my place in Dallas next month."

Brittany took the card. "Hopefully I won't let you down Mr. Michael Baxter."

"If you dance and sing as well as you did ten years ago, then you won't let me down."

Michael grabbed the contract and placed it in his briefcase, shut it, got up and held out his hand.

"Looking forward to seeing you again next month Miss Pierce."

Brittany shook his hand "Likewise.

Michael smiled and then left the office.

.

The moment he closed the door he felt such a relief. He was drained just by spending time with Brittany. She was brilliant on the one hand, but on the other hand she was totally frustrating to deal with.

.

Michael made his way out of the University, and headed to his car. The moment he got to his car, he felt like he was being watched. He turned around, and scanned the area, and it was then that he saw Brittany standing looking out the window on one of the upper floors, staring at him. She started waving, he smiled, and waved back. He then got in his car, and drove off.

.

Brittany waved down at Michael, and watched him drive away.

"I know your little secret, Mr. Michael Baxter," smiled Brittany watching the car drive off "Mum's the word. If you manage to get us all back together, it will be a statistical anomaly judging on the way we all split up. I wish you good luck."

Brittany then walked away from the window and went back to what she was doing.

.

 _ **So now Michael has signed Brittany S Pierce along with Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. It looks as if Finn and Brittany knows the situation. Will anyone else know the whole story or won't they pick up on it. Stay tuned for another exciting chapter coming next.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**PREVIOUSLY: Michael Baxter was able to sign the name of Brittany S Peirce, even though she had been the most confusing person that he had ever met. So on the back of her signature, he now had 3 names. He was hoping more were to come.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 5 - A SOUTHERN DIRECTION**

 **.**

 **COLUMBUS, MISSISSIPPI**

 **.**

 **LEGENDS NIGHT CLUB**

 **9 P.M.**

 **.**

Michael Baxter pulled to a stop in a car park of Legends Night Club. He was on the phone to one of his assistants.

"I don't care how much they cost, tell them to triple their efforts, I need at least 11 more to have a strong team..."

"Yes sir," came the reply "I've been told two of them are hot on the trail of Chang, and Cohen-Chang."

"Great," replied Michael "I want those details A.S.A.P!"

"Yes sir... what about your brother?"

"Tell Jack if he's not happy to ring me personally. I'm almost done with the report."

"Okay... sir."

"Is there anything else?" asked Michael

"Yes sir, your other brother, Rick, is here wanting to talk to you."

"Tell him not now, I'm busy,"

"Yes sir..."

Michael hung up. He looked at the Legends Night Club. The only information he had on Sam Evans, was that he performed at this night club every night, and the Detective who had tracked him down, felt he stayed somewhere within the club.

There was a billboard outside the club that said:

.

 ** _Ladies, want some White Chocolate?_**

 ** _Come early to listen to him sing  
_**

 ** _Stay later to see him Dance, Erotically._**

 ** _._**

Michael shook his head. What a waste of a talent. He was about to get out of the car, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller i.d:

.

 _NICK BAXTER_

 _._

Of all people he didn't want to to right now was his brother Nick, the brother who he made the bet with. He had to get him off of his back for now.

He answered the phone "Not now Nick I'm busy."

"You're in the South, it's 9 p.m. there," came Rick's voice

"Why are you checking up on me? I don't check up on you."

"Because I'm not the one gallivanting around the country trying to find his childhood idols."

"I thought you were starting your own group in England or somewhere."

"That's what assistants are for, it's called delegating."

"I prefer to do it myself," replied Michael clearly tired of this conversation already "At least I know it's getting done right."

"And in the mean time your work suffers," replied Rick "Jack needs that report."

"And he will be getting it," said Michael "It's nearly done, I'll be sending it first thing in the morning."

"Well that's good then... Hey I heard congratulations are in order."

"Why?" asked Michael suspicious

"You found a no hoper, a drunk, and a ditz to add to your team. Are you still having trouble finding the real stars?"

"They are stars," replied Michael angrily "Hudson's not a no hoper, he was working for his step-father, Puckerman just need to get his focus back, and as for Pierce, she's very... brainy."

"Defensive much," came Rick's reply sounding like he was smiling "I'm just saying if those top stars want to stay hidden away, then they will stay hidden away. It's as simple as that little brother."

"Thanks for the heads up," replied Michael agitated now "Unfortunately you don't need to worry, my team will wipe your team off the stage at worlds."

Michael heard Rick laughing "Gone one little brother, good one. Those Directions of yours will have too much baggage together, to get that far, let alone past sectionals."

"As always brother," replied Michael "Talking to you has been a blast."

Michael hung up. He sat there for a few minutes fuming and wondering if this was all worth it. Just being in the company of royalty like Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, even though he was a drunk, and Brittany S Pierce, even though she was very confusing, was all the confirmation he needed to continue.

He was about to see Sam Evans, then there was William Schuester who was like the patriarch of the group. They were hot on the tail of Mike and Tina, so even though they were like the entree, they all still part of the successful New Directions, no matter what his brother said. The real stars shine only because of the performers who back them up.

He was sure that they'd be found sooner rather than later, he would be at their side, within hours before the trails would go cold.

.

Michael got out of the car re-focused, and headed for the legends Night Club. He hated Night Clubs, they were not his scene. They were loud, hot, and too crowded. He was glad he was rich. He worked hard for that chance. He had showed his brothers that he was entitled to be rich just like them.

.

Michael walked through the front doors of the night club, and heard the unmistakably dulcet tones of the one, Sam Evans. He was just finishing a song.

.

There he was, sitting on a stool on stage, the girls were going nuts, they were standing as far as they can by the stage, looking up at him..

.

Michael stood there looking at Sam. He wasn't the same blonde haired boy back in his school days, but he was instead a blonde haired man who looked like he worked out.

"Thank you girls," spoke Sam in his elder voice "I'm taking a break, but you over 18's can catch me out the back in 15 minutes."

There were boos from the younger girls, and wahoo's from the older ones. Sam got up with his guitar and walked to the back of the stage.

Michael walked over to the bar. The bar tender walked over.

"Hi I'm Stefan, your bartender, what will it be?"

"A glass of lemonade with ice please," smiled Michael

"Sober driving?" asked Stefan

Michael nodded

"Coming right up then,"

"Is there any way of having a chat with Mr Evans?" Michael asked out of the blue as Stefan walked off to get the lemonade

"Um," replied Stefan looking over to the stage as well as pouring a drink "It depends on what you want him for?"

"That's between Mr Evans and myself," replied Michael "It's personal,"

Before the bartender could answer, Michael saw Sam sitting down on some of the stairs beside the stage, untying his shoes, Michael saw his window of opportunity and he sped walked over to Sam.

"Mr Evans," said Michael walking up "May I have a word?"

Sam looked up, and looked at the stranger who was wearing a suit.

"Whatever she said, I didn't do it!"

"What?" asked Michael before thinking Sam must have thought he was a lawyer "No I'm not a lawyer."

"That's good then, said Sam looking relieved. "Dude, I can't talk to you now, try me later."

"But it's important,"

"Like I said, Dude, try me later, I have a show."

Sam got up, and walked off towards the other room. Michael walked back to the bar, where the barman placed the glass of lemonade down in front of him.

"That will be $10,"

"Thanks," replied Michael passing Stefan a $100 note, "Keep the change,"

"Wow, thanks," replied Stefan

Michael contemplated something for a few minutes, while drinking his drink. He then heard music starting from the other room. Then he heard an announcement.

 _"Ladies, please would you make welcome for the first time tonight, and certainly not the last, WHITE CHOCOLATE."_

Stripping music started, and girls started screaming. Michael tapped his fingers on the bar. There several ways he could do this. He drank the rest of his drink down, and headed to the other area.

.

Michael pushed the curtains aside, and walked through into the room of screaming females. Sam had already stripped everything bar his shorts off.

Michael made his next decision very quickly and walked towards the rows of screaming girls, and pushed through them quickly. Sam was just gyrating on stage and was about to focus on taking off his shorts, when Michael pushed his way to the front, holding a $100 note.

"Dude," said Sam looking down at Michael "What the hell?"

"I told you," started Michael "I needed to speak with you."

"And I told you... later."

"I'm busy later, and I'm prepared to offer you ten of these."

Michael handed Sam the $100 note. Sam looked at it, and then grabbed a microphone from the stand nearby. The music had stopped already.

"Sorry girls, I have a personal situation to take care of."

The whole room full of girls let off a massive "oooooooooohhhhh."

"Don't worry," continued Sam "This kind sir here, is going to shout you all a round of drinks. Isn't that right sir?"

"Yes," replied Michael nodding. These New Directions were going to cost a lot of extra money, but it would be well worth it in the end.

.

.

Michael was shown into a room, where he was told to wait. A few minutes later a fully clothed Sam walked into the room.

"Again Dude," started Sam "You should have just waited."

"And like I said, I don't have the time to wait around, as it is, it's already late enough."

"So who the hell are you then?" asked Sam "And what the hell do you want with me?"

"My name is Michael Baxter. I am part of the Baxter Family who is running..."

"The World Championship of Show Choirs," finished off Sam

"The very one," smiled Michael

"So what do you want with me?"

"I'm building my own team, so I am a fan of yours!"

"Hang on back up a second. Is that ethical?

"Is what?"

"Your family is funding that competition, yet you're building your own team."

"Of course it's ethical, and I can do what ever I want."

"Just checking," smiled Sam "So if you're a fan of mine how come I've never seen you before?"

Michael thought this had been going well. The moment he was to mentioned that he had been a fan of the New Directions then he was sure, it was going to take a change for the worse.

"I grew up watching you perform."

"You don't seem too much younger than me, probably 5 years?"

"Correct."

Sam didn't need to think too hard "Let me guess, you saw me in the New Directions?"

Michael smiled and waited for the backlash. But it didn't come, in fact Sam just sat there staring at him. Michael dared not speak.

"You must have spent a lot of money on finding me?" started Sam "So if that's the case, you would know that the New Directions haven't spoken to one another in like 10 years. You probably also found out too that most haven't sung anything since then either. Which is a shame. I'm probably the only one still singing which is why you're recruiting me. Is that correct?"

Michael couldn't believe it. Sam was so way off the trail that he didn't even know the real situation.

"That is correct," lied Michael

"So let's hear the details?" asked Sam "I mean I'm happy where I am at the moment. Doing this thing at night, and up until two weeks ago I was working in a diner. But like most things that's fallen through. Oh and I'm a $1000 richer after your little interruption earlier. You still owe me $900 though, don't forget."

Michael smiled and pulled out his wallet, he handed over the remaining $900 in $100 notes. Sam took the money and stuffed it in his shirt pocket. Michael then opened his briefcase and took out a contract, and passed it over to Sam.

"I'm offering you $1 Million to join my team, Sam. $100,000 of which you will receive straight away once you signed the contract."

Sam wolf whistled "So if I do this, I'll be $101,000 richer tonight."

"That would be right," replied Michael "So you will receive $100,000 first. Then next month I'm holding the first group meeting at my place in Dallas, Texas. There you will receive the remaining $900,000."

"Is Dallas going to be where we are based?" asked Sam

"I'm still thinking about it, but that's the initial meeting point."

Sam got up and walked over to the door and looked out "This place has been good to me... When I was at my lowest they hired me... housed me... and let me get back on my feet... But staying here has it's drawbacks."

"Are you locked into a contract here?" asked Michael

"No not really," replied Sam "They just pay me what I bring in for them, I pay my rent out of that."

"So there's nothing holding you here Mr Evans, except for your sense of loyalty, which is a great thing to have. I admire you for it."

Sam walked back over to his chair, and was clearly conflicted. He looked down at the contract.

"I need the money," said Sam tearing up "And I so miss performing and teaching. I thought I could never go back, I hated it, but now the money is tempting."

Sam sat down, and grabbed the contract and the pen and starts signing his name. Michael smiled and pulled out his phone and started typing a text to a number. Sam finished and gave the contract back to Michael.

"You now have $100,000 in your bank account, Mr Evans, and I have no doubt that you have done the right thing."

Sam smiled "I could always come back here, if we don't make it to the finals."

"You could, or you could do a lot more things," said Michael giving Sam a card. "These are my details for when you arrive in Dallas next month. One of my people, will pick you up from the airport."

"Nice," replied Sam looking at the card

Michael stood up and held out his hand, Sam took it and they shook hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Evans. I'm looking forward to seeing you in Dallas next month."

"Likewise," replied Sam "I'm looking forward to meeting the rest of my team that you manage to get. I'm sure it will be an awesome team."

"I have no doubts that the team will be strong," smiled Michael "And having you makes it stronger."

Sam smiled from that comment. Michael then grabbed his briefcase and left.


	6. Chapter 6

_**PREVIOUSLY: Michael Baxter found Sam Evans in a Night Club in the American South. At first he was singing, and then he was kind of stripping. Eager to talk to Sam, he managed to break through the screaming hordes of girls to offer him a payment of money so he could talk to him straight away.**_

 _ **After finding out what Michael had wanted, Sam, signed to re-join the New Directions.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **HEADS UP - It's the return of my infamous Flashbacks. (And I hope you have been paying attention to my chapter headings, a little play on words, just in case you haven't.)**

 **.**

 **PART 6:** **WILL** **THIS BE A RIGHT DIRECTION?**

 **.**

.

 **SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS**

 **BAXTER EMPIRE INC**

 **.**

Michael's search for a few more New Directions Alumni had to be put on hold for a few days, as his eldest brother Jack, summoned him back to Texas, where he spent two whole days focusing purely on work. This drove Michael crazy, as he'd rather be out getting his team together, but work was always important.

.

Meanwhile the Detectives that Michael had hired were still out searching for the rest of the New Directions Alumni. He spent the first week signing up; Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Brittany S Pierce, and Sam Evans.

He knew where Will Schuester was, who was next on his visitor list.

While he had been deep in meetings with not only Jack but the rest of his brothers, including a smug looking Rick; news had come through on the locations of Mike Chang, and Tina Cohen-Chang, and a last minute hit, Artie Abrams.

So the plan was to spend the first half of the second week getting to Will, Mike, Tina and Artie. While hopefully by mid week he'll have news on some more of the New Directions Alumni. Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Jake and Kitty were being elusive. The trail was dead cold on Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt, while it was warming up on the rest.

.

Michael was preparing to leave his office to go back New Directions Alumni hunting, when there was a knock on the door, and in walked his eldest brothers. Jack, and Rick.

"I thought we had finished this morning?" said Michael

"We are finished," said Jack "You've been chomping at the bit to get away once you got here."

"I only have a quarter of my team signed, and we're running out of time."

"That's poppy cock," smiled Rick behind Jack "There's still 4 and a half months to go until Sectionals. The New Directions were famous for getting their set pieces together hours before they performed. You told me that a few hundred times."

They already had, had this conversation, he knew that Rick was trying to get a bit out of him. He looked at Jack. Jack knew that look.

"Enough Rick," said Jack in his commanding voice "Tell me Michael why are you building an Auditorium on your block of land at your place?"

Michael shook his head. He looked over at Rick. Rick's face gave it away.

"It's my money," replied Michael

"Oh don't get me wrong," said Jack "You can build whatever you want with your money, I don't care, but the issue that I have is, and I'm bewildered by it, is why are you building 15 tube entrances?"

"They're just temporary," replied Michael

"It's another one of his fantasies where he surprises people," told Rick "the New Directions haven't been together for 10 years and they would have a lot of issues, so Michael wants to see their reactions."

"Butt out Rick," replied Michael getting agitated

Jack turned to Rick, "Enough, please leave."

Rick sulked out of the room.

Jack turned back to Michael "Just a friendly bit of brotherly advice and then I'll leave you to your dash across America, don't play with people's emotions, this isn't a game, it's their lives."

"It's no game to me either,"replied Michael "Those things are just temporary to suit a purpose, and it'll be taken straight away. I want the New Directions back together and whatever issues they have, I want to help solve them."

"They may have to do it on their own, you can't solve them if they don't want to be solved."

"Is there anything else? I need to get going!"

"I'm proud of you for doing this whole thing, building a team, you are showing commitment, to the cause, if there is anything else you need just let me know!"

"Your best Detective," said Michael not wanting to let pass the opportunity up "I'm running out of time. I need Parker's expertise. I'll pay his hours and stuff."

"Who do you need to find?" asked Jack

"Berry, Jones, and Hummel," said Michael "Those three are my main worries."

"I'll let Parker go, but just for one of them. You choose. Make the decision."

"Berry then," replied Michael without hesitation

"I'll get Parker to give you a call to get the details. But this is just a one off though Mike, got that?"

"I understand," smiled Michael

Jack left the office, and Michael followed a few minutes after that, while he was on the phone to Jack's number one Detective. Mr Parker Mills.

.

.

 **DENVER, COLORADO**

 **.**

Will Schuester had moved to Denver 8 years ago, with his wife Emma, and their three children Daniel Finn Schuester, Joseph Kurt Schuester, and Isobelle Rachel Schuester. 2 years before that he had been the Principle of McKinley School of Performing Arts.

He was still in charge of the New Directions and then that horrible incident/incidences happened, which tore apart the Alumni, and their circle of friends, and because of that the pain of seeing them split apart and go their own way was too much for Will, so he quit and left Lima, Ohio, with Emma and their growing family.

The only way to get rid of the pain was by dancing and when they got to Denver, they found a perfect spot, and Will used most of their life savings into setting up a dance school.

It became popular throughout Denver and Colorado, that he soon re-coupe his money, and he and Emma were able to sit back and watch their investment grow.

.

 **DENVER ACADEMY OF DANCING**

.

Michael pulled into the car park of the Denver Academy of Dancing. The name didn't scream out Schuester which probably was the reason why it took his detectives so long to find them. The Schuesters.

He walked into the ground floor of 5. It was a nice and welcoming lay out. He walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist

"Yes, I would like to speak to Mr Will Schuester please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, sorry, I don't."

"If you had rung in for an appointment," started the secretary "Then you would have been told that Mr Schuester isn't taking appointments, until next week. If you'd like to talk to his manager, then I can make that happen today."

"I can't wait until next week to talk to Mr Schuester," said Michael suddenly feeling stressed out

"Then I think the best option would be talk to his manager then,"

"So Mr. Schuester's not on site then?" asked Michael thinking quickly

"I didn't say that!" replied the secretary "He's just unavailable."

Michael smiled. He took a $100 note from his wallet, and placed it in front of the secretary.

"I need to see him in person, it's very important. This is yours if you can point me in the right direction?"

"Sorry sir I can't take your money."

Michael placed a 2nd $100 note down.

"I can't betray Mr Schuesters confidence," said the secretary looking like she was about to give up

Michael put a 3rd $100 note down.

"You're not betraying his confidence, just tell me what floor he is on, and I'll find him myself."

The Secretary looked at the 3 $100 notes, and shook her head, but her eyes were giving her away. Michael then put a 4th one down. She rolled her eyes, and checked her diary.

"4th Floor," she sighed "He's there by himself. It's his own personal dance space."

"I won't tell anyone," smiled Michael heading towards the lifts.

.

Michael made his way down the 4th Floor Hallway, after exiting the lift, he then began to hear music, and walked towards it. He got to a room where the doors were opened, and music was coming out from, and looked through those open doors.

There he was, swooning about the room, dancing in his unique way. Mr. William Schuester.

Michael's mouth dropped opened. Just like he felt when he saw Finn Hudson for the first time in person, it was the same feeling for when he saw Will. Will Schuester, to Michael, was royalty. He was about to step foot inside the dance room when he heard a female's voice...

"May I help you, sir?"

Michael turned around, and was shocked again. There standing in front of him, was Mrs Emma Schuester, Will's wife. Her famous ginger hair was her stand out. It was a bit longer than usual.

"Mrs... Emma... Schuester..." Michael heard himself saying

"That's me," smiled Emma before holding out the 4 $100 notes that he had given to the Secretary "I believe these are yours."

Michael felt really embarrassed, his face showed it by going red.

"I came in a minute after you," continued Emma "She explained what she had done, and what you did. So I'll ask you again... May I help you?"

"I'm... here... to... talk to your husband..." stammered Michael again

Will was just meters away but he still felt very far away.

"That's obvious," replied Emma "So... Why?"

"Let's just say that I am a big fan of his," smiled Michael

"I'm good with faces," replied Emma "I've never seen you around here, before, and don't take this the wrong way, You don't look like a dancer."

"I'm not," laughed Michael nervously "I am just a big fan."

"You already said that, and you haven't even told me your name."

Michael held out his hand. "Sorry, my name is Michael Baxter."

"Baxter?" thought Emma "Baxter? That name rings a bell. But from where?"

Michael was about to say when they were interrupted.

"What's going on out here then?"

Michael turned around, and a big smile crossed his face. William Schuester, had walked into their conversation.

"Will," started Emma "Meet Michael Baxter, he wanted to meet you so badly that he bribed Sheila $400 to turn the other cheek."

Will smiled as he looked the stranger up and down "That's big bickies just for wanting to see me."

Michael couldn't get the words out, that he wanted to say. He was star struck.

"Apparently he's a huge fan of yours," smiled Emma

"Well Mr Baxter," said Will "Why don't you cone in to my office, and we can have a chat... that's if you can find your voice that is..."

Michael nodded and followed Will into the dance studio. Emma followed them in.

"Now Michael," started Will "Please tell me how you are such a big fan of mine when I haven't met you before? Just like my wife asked you but you didn't answer?"

Michael wasn't sure if he should just come clean and tell Will the whole truth, because after all he had been the overall leader of the group.

"I'm part of the Baxter family who is running the World Championship of Show Choirs," said Michael finally finding his voice

"That's where I remember your last name from," remembered Emma "I remember seeing a few of those advertisements on television."

"What does that have to do with me?" quizzed Will

Again Michael contemplated what he was going to say.

"Your silence is quite deafening, Mr Baxter," replied Will "Just spit it out."

Michael sighed, he had to get it out "I grew up watching Show Choir competitions. My favorite group ever were the New Directions."

On hearing the name of The New Directions, Will turned and walked away. He signaled for Michael to keep talking.

"I've decided because I loved Show Choir so much that I want to build a team and get the best singers and the best dancers that I can buy. And because I consider you one of the best because of your the way you led the New Directions, I wanted to recruit you."

Will was quiet. He still had his back to Michael and Emma. He was standing next to a chair. He put his hand on the chair to lean against it. Michael looked at Emma.

"I'm prepared to offer you a big amount of money to persuade you to join me," continued Michael

"How much?" asked Emma

"$1 Million," replied Michael

Will didn't even flinch from hearing the money amount. Emma wolf whistled.

"Now if you were to sign the contract, the moment that you do, your receive $100,000 instantly into your bank account. The final $900,000 you will receive when you come to my home in Dallas, next month, for the team's first meeting together."

Again Will stayed silent.

"That sounds like a really good deal," said Emma trying to break the silence "Doesn't it Will?"

Again Will stayed silent. He started tapping his fingers on top of the chair. But then he spoke.

"What aren't you telling us?"

"What do you mean?" asked Michael

"Don't be so naive," replied Will sounding agitated "Don't you dare lie to me Mr Baxter. There is something more you're not letting on? Just tell me."

Michael sighed. He had to tell Will the truth. "Like I said I was a fan of the New Directions in my youth, and like I said I'm building a team together to compete in the World Championship, but my dream is to re-build the New Directions, with New Directions of course."

The shock look on Emma's face said it all. She shook her had as if to say don't say anything more. Will was still standing there, in the middle of the room, with his back to them, and he was tapping on the chair, but the tapping stopped once he heard what Michael had to say.

Suddenly Will grabbed the chair that he was leaning on and threw it to the other side of the room. It went crashing into some mirrors.

"HOW DARE YOU..." yelled Will turning around, and he had fire in his eyes "How dare you be an outsider who comes in and thinks he can play with things that he knows nothing about."

"I'm... sorry," said Michael shocked at Will's outburst "It's not like that."

"From where I'm standing it is like that," fumed Will "WHO the HELL do you THINK YOU ARE?"

"Will, calm down," said Emma shocked

.

Emma hadn't seen Will this upset in 10 years. Since the whole incident with the New Directions Alumni. She hadn't been there in person, although sometimes she wished she had, because she still didn't know the full story, and all she knew was what Will had actually told her, and that it had, had a huge effect on him. Their marriage almost fell apart over it.

.

Will held up his hand to let Emma know not to say anything more.

"I'm not trying to judge," said Michael "But I believe the New Directions as a whole, could win the Worlds. After all they've been National Champions 5 times."

"You should have left it alone," growled Will

"But you were the one that got them together, and worked your magic, and turned them from misfits into Champions. That is why I want you. They need you."

"That's pure BULLSHIT," yelled Will "UTTER BULLSHIT... They don't need me, they basically said so themselves ten years ago. THEY... DON'T... NEED... ME."

"I need you," said Michael quietly

"TELL ME," snarled Will walking up to Michael "And TELL ME the TRUTH. How many do you have signed so far?"

"Four."

"WHO?"

"Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Brittany S Pierce, and Sam Evans,"

"Finn..." said Will quietly as if reliving a memory, then he spoke up "DO they know about each other or what you're trying to do?"

"Only Mr Hudson, and Miss Pierce know what I'm trying to do."

Will turned around and walked back to the middle of the room. He looked in pain. Michael went to take a step forward, but Emma, who now had tears rolling down her face, grabbed his arm, and she shook her head.

They saw Will kneel down, he was still fuming and his whole body was shaking with anger.

.

Will could hear the voices flooding back, the ones he had suppressed for over 10 years.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

.

Voices but not people could be heard in this flashback.

.

 _"It's your fault Mr. Schue!" came one voice_

 _"Why is it mine?" he heard himself asking_

 _"Because if you hadn't of started the New Directions then none of this would have happened..." said another voice_

 _"You're to blame Mr Schue..." said a third voice_

 _"I hate you Mr Schue..." said a fourth voice "_

 _._

 _"I hate you Mr Schue... I hate you Mr Schue... I hate you..."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Will shook his head to clear his mind, and to get the cobwebs out. He stood up and turned back around. He had tears in his eyes.

"I think you better leave Mr. Baxter."

"But..." stammered Michael who couldn't believe that this was happening

Will stormed up to Michael "I spent 10 years... 10 years... Getting away from their blame... I spent 10 years running away... All it takes is a visit from you... a do gooder... who wants to see his idols back together... but doesn't know the whole story... Yet in YOUR REALITY you think it'll be easy to make them one again... Oh how WRONG YOUR ARE going to be... Now... I WANT YOU TO GO..."

Michael gulped and nodded. He had outstayed his welcomed, and he had made the situation worse. He turned to go.

"You should have just left EVERYTHING alone..." continued Will

"I believe people need a hand in sorting their issues out, sometimes," said Michael quietly "I'm sorry if I've caused you a lot of pain..."

"Just go," said Will turning away and walking towards the other side of the room.

.

Michael walked away feeling defeated, deflated, disgusted, destroyed, and deconstructed.

.

Michael left the building feeling as if his world had been turned upside down. He was contemplating quitting the whole thing all together. After all if William Schuester was hurt and reacted like that, then how many others would also do the same? On some level he felt this is what he wanted to see. Issues out on the table. But he wanted it in a proper setting. Not like this.

 **.**

 _ **Is it all over before it even began? Is this the last time we will see Will Schuester? If the New Directions get back together and that's a big if, how are they going to survive without their biggest mainstay in their life? What more secrets and pain are out there? Will we ever get to the real problem of what tore the New Directions apart? Stay tuned, only time will tell.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_PREVIOUSLY: Michael Baxter finally met Will and Emma Schuester, but the meeting didn't go very well, as it caused Will to have an emotional outburst and he clearly wasn't over what happened to him and the New Directions Alumni 10 years previous. The question is have we seen the last of Will or was that initial first meeting too much for Will to take?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation_**

 ** _._**

 **PART 7 - TWO CHANGS DON'T MAKE A WONG DIRECTION**

 **.**

 **SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS**

 **.**

..."You didn't see his reaction..." said Michael as he sat across from his eldest brother Jack. "He was quite upset."

.

Michael had literally scurried back to Texas, from Denver, as he had lost confidence after witnessing Will Schuester's break down

.

"What did you expect?" started his other brother Rick, who was just a few years older than Michael, he was standing against the office wall "You basically ripped opened old wounds from the past. You didn't expect a reaction like that at some point on your travels? No one's ever going to be over something like that, and then it get's sugar coated."

Michael turned to Jack "Why is HE here?"

"He speaks the truth," replied Jack "And you two tend to feed off each other at times. Do you want want to give up now? The moment you get your first no?"

"He's the glue that held them together," said Michael "He knows how to make them tick."

"And it sounds like after all that he got shafted by the very group who he kept together," replied Rick "Would you want to come on board after something like that? I know I certainly wouldn't."

"So just give up," said Kevin, the third of the brothers, "You receive a negative, it hurt, so go on, just lay on your back, and roll over."

"You knew going into this..." started Jack "That somehow you would open a can of worms, and you've just opened one big one. You need to deal with it now. Because you're going to be dealing with so much more, and then some. But if you can't handle it, your precious New Directions reacting that way, by all means, Give up now. But that is not the Michael I know... The Michael that I taught this business to, doesn't give up. He just keeps on going. That's why he's such a good business man."

Rick was about to open his mouth, but decided against it when he got the dreaded stare from Jack.

"So there are plenty more Group Directors out there," said Kevin "Just hire the next best."

.

His brothers were being supportive. They all knew what the New Directions meant to him. He worshiped the ground that they walked on.

.

Michael needed to make a decision whether to just pull the plug now, or just get over himself, and keep going. He remembered what it was like to see Finn Hudson's face, Noah Puckerman's, Brittany S Pierce's, Sam Evans's, and even Will and Emma's faces before Will broke down. It had all been a dream come true, and all worth it. It was just an honor for him being in the same room as them...

.

"It was tough," said Michael "But to steal a quote from the great Mercedes Jones... HELL TO THE NO am I going to give up now. After all, Finn, Puck, Brit, and Sam all said yes."

"Now that's the Michael we all know," smiled Jack "The one who doesn't give up.

"Dang it," said Rick forcing a smile "I thought I was going to win the bet by default."

"Yea right," replied Michael getting up "See you guys around... maybe towards the end of the week."

"Where are you off to now?" asked Kevin

"To see some famous Changs," replied Michael heading to the door "And then maybe to see a part time director in New York, and then maybe who knows where."

"I'll keep in touch then," said Jack

Michael nodded and left the office.

"Why do you guys just keep turning him around?" asked Rick "I know I can beat him."

"Because the New Directions are his passion," replied Jack "You know this too. And when Mikey's focused he delivers great results work wise. I hate seeing him so down. We all don't need a depressed Michael around... Besides you love his little challenges, when he's not focused he doesn't tend to give it all, and you sometimes come away feeling like he should have tried more, well Ricky my brother, you have a job on your hands to win this one."

"We'll see," smiled Rick.

.

.

 **SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA**

 **.**

As his flight was about to touched down in San Francisco, California, Michael looked over his notes. All he knew about Michael Chang, and Tina Cohen-Chang that they both lived in San Francisco but at opposite ends of the city. Both weren't aware that the other one was living there as well. They had been high school sweethearts, until Mike left for college, and their relationship became estranged after that. Then Tina and Artie got together, and well that was that.

Tina and Artie got engaged during their college years, and afterwards, and things were going great, and were about to get married when the incident between the New Directions tore everyone apart and so they split up. Never to talk to one another. According to his notes, Tina had been living in San Francisco for the last three years, but before that things were unclear.

As for Mike Chang, once he broke up with Tina, he started seeing a girl named Raven Fredericks. _(yes I decided to bring her across from the Remembering Finn story),_ and she seemed to change him, well that's what his friends in the New Directions said, each time they saw him, that he was a completely different person. When the incident happened both he and Raven disappeared, and Mike had shown up San Francisco 4 years previously. According to his detectives, Michael read, that members of the public where Mike had been out, said he first appeared looking all disheveled, and heart broken. There was no sign of Raven. So whatever happened, he had to restart his life again.

.

.

 **PACIFIC HEIGHTS, SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA**

 **.**

Michael pulled up to an apartment building in Lafayette Park in downtown Pacific Heights area, and got out of his rental car. He looked at his notes.

Michael made his way into the building, and to the apartment of Mike Chang. He knocked on the door. Once again according to his notes, this was his day off from working. Working as a Dance Teacher at the DeVry University. Mike was using his expertise to get by, which was a great thing. At least he knew how to rely on that.

The door opened, and Mike Chang was standing there. The Mike Chang, one of the best dancers, next to Will Schuester of course, and Brittany S Pierce, that the New Directions had.

"Can I help you?" asked Mike

"I would like to talk to you about a great opportunity," started Michael

"Sorry sir," said Mike "I'm not buying anything today."

Mike goes to close the door.

"No, no, Mr Chang, but I'm not selling anything."

Mike keeps the door ajar. "How do you know my name?"

"Like I said I'm here to talk to you about about a fantastic opportunity, I'd like to come in, and so I can talk to you about it."

"And LIKE I said, how do you know my name? Tell me that first, before I do anything else."

Michael sighed "My name is Michael Baxter, of the Baxter Family who is running..."

"The World Championship of Show Choirs," finished Mike off "Yes I'm aware of that championship, but how do you know MY name."

"If you let me finish," smiled Michael "Yes we are running the World Championship of Show Choirs, but I've decided to run a team of my own, and I know you are one of the best dancers around and like to offer you a place on my team."

Mike looked at the stranger for a second, but kept the door slightly ajar "That still doesn't show me where you got my name from? Or how do you know that I am one of the best dancers around. I haven't danced like competitively for over 10 years."

"But you teach dancing," replied Michael and then realizing that just slipped out

"Have you been following me Mr Baxter?" asked Mike getting worried "I think you better go before I call the police."

"Please don't do that," Michael said, not wanting to cause another seen. He couldn't handle a second scene in the short amount of time he recovered from the first one "I grew up watching Show Choir Mr Chang. Especially Show Choirs that came from Ohio, in particular, Lima, Ohio. I was a fan of the New Directions."

Bang, Mike shut the door in Michael's face.

"Go away, I'm not interested."

"Please hear me out," shouted Michael

"No, we're done," came Mike's voice from behind the door "You have a minute to leave before I start calling the police."

"I'm prepared to offer you $1 Million dollars to come on board as a dancing director and another $1 Million to come on board as a singer." That's $2 Million. A healthy pay packet."

There was silence from the other side of the door. Michael had, had no choice but to offer that much, now that Will Schuester was officially out of the picture. He needed someone with experience to deal with the routines. Good routines. And to him Brittany and Mike were the next best two.

"... I don't sing any more." replied Mike finally from behind the door "Just dance..."

Michael smiled. He had a foot in.

"Okay, how about I offer you $1,500,000 for being a dancing direction and a dancer in my group?"

There was silence again.

Suddenly the door opened, this time fully, and Mike ushered Michael into the apartment. Michael walked through the door.

.

The apartment looked cramped. But it had done Mike for what it was needed. A place to stay, and a roof over his head. There was just enough furniture to survive. Mike walked past Michael and made his way over to a table, where he pulled a chair out, and then sat down on the other side.

"So what are the details?" asked Mike

Michael walked over to the chair, and sat down. He put his briefcase on the table and opened it.

"Originally I wanted you as part of the team," Michael stated "And I'm happy to have you on board as a dancer if that's what you want to do. I was prepared to offer you $1 Million like I said. You would receive $100,000 straight away once you signed, and the rest, the $900,000 you would receive when you come for the first team meeting at my home in Dallas, Texas next month."

"You said originally," replied Mike "But you've just offered me $1,500,000 why?"

"My first dance instructor pulled out the other day, and I'm running out of time to find a replacement," said Mike "You're the next best. I can draw up a second contract and have you sign it when you get to Dallas next month."

"Why did the first dance instructor pull out?" asked Mike

"He didn't think he could get the new group into shape in time," lied Michael

Mike sat there thinking for a second. His eyes began to wander around his apartment.

"You know a lot about me," said Mike "Or what you're letting on. So look around, I don't own much, I'm barely surviving from my job, and before that, I was barely surviving full stop, so for you to offer me $1,500,000 means a lot. I have kept my dancing up, so I know I am worth that much. But the singing... the singing I gave up... because... well let's just say it just wasn't me anymore... I enjoyed my early years in the New Directions... They gave me a shot with dancing... improved my singing... But there was an unhappy period in my life, where singing didn't do it for me like my dancing did. I need the $1,500,000."

Michael felt there was a small window of opportunity to ask about the unhappy period, but he wasn't confident enough after the whole ordeal with Will Schuester, and held off.

"Okay," Michael said taking out the contract from his briefcase "Let's start with this. The first contract is worth $1 Million, you'll receive an initial $100,000 the moment you sign, and then receive the rest once you get to Texas next month, plus then also an extra $500,000 for signing on as a dance instructor. You'll sign that contract when you get picked up at the airport from one of my assistants. Does that sound good?"

Mike just nodded, and pulled the contract over to him, and took a look. He didn't ask anything about the numbers of members that had already signed, or who they were. Michael just hoped he wouldn't ask that.

"Sounds good, this could set me up for another 10 years." said Mike grabbing the pen, and signing his name.

Michael grabbed his phone, and texted a number. He waited for Mike to pass the contract back, which he did.

"You now have the $100,000 in your bank account, pleasure doing business with you."

"It's a pleasure to be offered something that I thought was well and truly long gone," smiled Mike "It just means that I bid my time, after what happened, happened, and worked really hard to get back to where I was. Now the thought about being able to get by will help."

Michael grabbed a card from the briefcase and handed it to Mike.

"These are my details, just let me know your flight time on the day of the meeting, and I'll see you at the meeting. I'm sure you'll be able to whip the team into shape with your dance routines."

"That'll be cool," smiled Mike "I'll get started on some right away. I'll tell you my ideas once we're in Texas."

"Looking forward to it," replied Michael putting the contract in his briefcase, closing it, and standing up "I'll see you next month."

Mike nodded. They shook hands. He must have been thinking about how he would spend the money, or moves, because he escorted Michael to the door, without another word, opened it, and let Michael leave before shutting the door behind him.

"That was easy," said Michael to himself. He was back on track. That was 5 members now signed, and he had a guaranteed Dance instructor. Probably two with Brittany being an unofficial second dance instructor.

.

.

 **TERRACE CAFE**

 **LAKE SHORE, SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA**

 **.**

About an hour and a half after finishing up with Mike Chang, Michael walked into the Terrace Cafe, where Tina Cohen-Chang was working as a manageress. From what he read about Tina, she took over the Terrace Cafe about a year ago, after working there for 2 years as a Waitress. But before that, there was less information.

.

Michael walked up to the serving counter.

"Good afternoon sir," said the waitress "What would you like today?"

"A nice latte, thanks," said Michael "And I would like to talk to your Manager Miss Cohen-Chang. I believe she's here today."

"The latte will be coming right up," said the waitress looking over to the barrister who nodded. "I'll just go and see if she's available."

"Thank you."

The waitress walked off, to the back of the shop, and knocked on a door, and walked in. She closed the door behind her.

Michael waited a few minutes, before the barrister walked over with his latte.

"That'll be $5."

Michael smiled and pulled out his wallet, and took out a $100 note, and passed it over to the barrister. The barrister looked at it wide eyed.

"Keep the change," said Michael

"Thanks sir, but we don't accept more than $10 in tips. It's house rules."

"Well keep the change, and donate the rest to a charity of your choice," smiled Michael

"Will do, thanks," replied the Barrister

Michael grabbed his latte and watched as the door at the back of the shop and see the waitress walk back out. She was alone. She walked back up.

"The manager will be out shortly."

"Okay."

The waitress returned to behind the counter, and spoke with the barrister, who told her about the money, and discussed it quietly. Michael kept an eye on them, and smiled as he watched them laughing.

Just then "I understand you want to see me?"

Michael turned around, and there she was, another former New Direction. Tina Cohen-Chang. Her hair was propped up in a different style, but it was her all right. She was smiling an unfamiliar smile, but not a scowl.

"Is it possible to talk in private?" asked Michael

"Why?"

"Because I want to offer you the chance of a life time."

"This better be good, follow me."

Tina walked off towards the back of the room, Michael followed her. She walked through into her office, and stood aside and ushered Michael in. Then she shut the door, and walked to her desk. She sat down. There were a few televisions behind her desk. She had been checking Michael out.

"How can I help you Mr...?"

"Michael Baxter,"

"How can I help you Mr Michael Baxter?"

"I was wondering if you've seen any advertisements about the World Championship of Show Choirs?" asked Michael

"Nope, don't watch television much these days. I'm too busy making sure this place keeps going, among other things."

"Well I'm part of the Baxter Family who is running the World Championship of Show Choirs."

"Good for you," butted in Tina "So what does that have to do with me? Do you want my cafe to sponsor it."

"No, that's not why I am here."

"Well tell me why you are here then."

"I'm trying to."

"Look Mr Baxter I don't have all day, spill what you want to say and then let me get back to my work."

Man, Tina was just as frustrating as Brittany was.

"I grew up watching Show Choirs. I had my favorites. I want to run my own show choir so I need to have the best of the best in order to make a strong showing and try to get to the Worlds."

"I'm not hearing what it has to do with me," replied Tina

"One of my favorite show choirs growing up was the New Directions. You were a part of the New Directions. And so I want to offer you a place on my team."

Tina just sat there.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to offer me a place on your team, I haven't sung for over 10 years."

"Like I said you were one of the New Directions. I am a fan of yours?"

"Are you offering other New Directions a chance to be on your team?"

Mike hadn't asked that question, yet Tina had no hesitation into asking the question. Michael had to answer.

"I've hired some while others have said no."

"Why did they say no?" asked Tina intrigued

"They wouldn't tell me." lied Michael "But some sort of incident was all that was said."

"So if some said yes, and others said no, what are you expecting me to say?" asked Tina

"I'm hoping that you would wait until you hear what I have to offer you," replied Michael

"Go on then," smiled Tina "Offer away."

"I will give you a contract worth $1 Million dollars just for saying yes. You will receive $100,000 instantly the moment you sign. The rest, $900,000 you will receive when you come to my home in Dallas, Texas next month for the team's first meeting."

"Wow that's an offer," replied Tina "But why would I go back into show choir when I can run this place, and I own it at the same time?"

"Maybe you miss singing?"

"Nope, not really."

"Maybe you miss your friends?"

"Yeah so called friends, but no."

"Maybe you miss being part of a team?"

That hit the spot. Tina reflected on that for a second. Michael saw that as a window of opportunity to open his briefcase, and take out the contract and placed it under Tina's nose. Tina looked down at it.

"I do miss being part of a team," said Tina reminiscing to herself "But I don't miss the drama."

"This team will be the best of the best," replied Michael "So you have a chance to be part of the best. A true chance to be a world champion. A team full of world champions."

Tina continued to look at the contract.

"I could use the $1 Million. Not just for this place, not just for me, but my family!"

Did Michael hear right? Did Tina just say family? What did she mean by family?

Just then Tina picked up the pen, and signed the contract. Michael got on his phone, and texted a number.

"Damn it, I need the money more than I'm worried about the history." said Tina

"Congratulations," smiled Michael "You now have the $100,000 in your account."

"Good," smiled Tina handing the contract back to Michael "I guess I can find my voice again."

Michael put the contract back in his briefcase, and took out a card and gave it to Tina.

"These are my details for next month. Just give me a ring about your flight details, and I'll have my assistant pick you up on the day."

"Sounds like fun,"

Michael closed his briefcase, and held out his hand.

"I'm sure you are going fit right in with the team. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"Thanks for choosing me," smiled Tina shaking Michael's hand.

Just then there was a knock at the door. The door opened and in came what looked like a teenage boy.

"Mum, I'm here."

Tina took a look at the door, as the boy came in "That's good son, I've just finished in here."

"Do you want me to cover the counter?"

"Sure thing."

Michael had a second look at the boy. His features were unique. And he did not look like Tina. But he looked like someone else that he had met on his travels. He was sure of it. But he couldn't believe it. He took one last look. And sure enough he had the facial features of...

...

...

Noah Puckerman...

.

 _ **First big clanger for you guys. Part of one several issues that tore the New Directions apart. I thought I would put in a juicy one this early, as you guys seem to enjoy my story, so I wanted to reward you. Enjoy trying to figure that out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously: We last saw Michael Baxter signing up Tina Cohen-Chang on the back of signing Mike Chang. Both Tina and Mike lived in San Francisco, California, but neither knew the other one was living in the same city. We also found out that Tina has a child who has the same facial features of... Noah Puckerman. Can this be right?**_

.  
 _ **And now the continuation of The Fall, The Rise, The Worlds of the New Directions**_

.

 **PART 8 - A SHOCKING DIRECTION**

 **.**

Michael just stood there, in shock disbelief. There was no mistake about it, he was looking at a Mini Noah Puckerman. There was hardly any sign of Tina in him apart from the color of the skin.

.

"Mum..." started the boy "Why is that man staring at me?"

"I don't know," replied Tina "But go on, start your shift. I'll be out there in a minute. But first hold up."

"Okay,"

Tina walked over to her son, and gave him a hug.

"I love you."

"Aw mum not in front of people."

"I know," smiled Tina, "But I really wanted to give you a hug."

"I love you too then," smiled the boy

Tina escorted him, out the door. Michael found himself sitting down in disbelief. Tina shut the door, and turned quickly around.

"What?"

Michael swallowed hard.

"No, nothing."

"That's not a nothing reaction," said Tina angrily "That was a knowing reaction,"

Michael tried to stand, but his legs weren't letting him "It's none of my business I should just leave."

"You've just made it your business. You signed me to a contract, and now you know a little secret of mine."

Michael just wanted to get out of there.

"Hurry up and talk," said Tina "Before I get you to rip up that contract, because I don't really need to be part of a team that a so called Manager cannot say anything he wants to his team."

Michael sighed. "It's just that your son looks an awful lot like..."

"Yes I know he does. Noah Puckerman."

There, it was now out in the open. But Michael still wanted to get out of there.

"Is there anything else?"

Michael shook his head

"Don't bullshit me Mr Baxter, you said earlier you were a big New Directions fan, you watched us while growing up, and from what I can tell you probably still do. You must have us on DVD or something."

"Yea DVD," replied Michael quietly

"And you found me. And you're rich. Because you've just put $100,000 in my account, and if you've done that for me, you'll be doing that for everyone else that you sign. So in order to find me, you would have had to have people searching for me, am I right?"

"Very right," replied Michael

Michael hated the fact that Tina was right. But she had a habit of speaking the truth all the time. It left a few people unruffled. He was feeling that, right now.

"So you being a fan, you would know everything about the New Directions. So I'm giving you an in. An opportunity to ask me some questions, and I'll answer them. But the moment you leave this office, everything is off the table."

Wow, thought Michael, this was another opportunity to find out what was really going on.

"Okay. How and why?"

"How and why what?" asked Tina "That's just too bloody vague."

"Why sleep with Noah Puckerman, and how did it happen?"

"It only happened once, and sometimes once can be the biggest problem," said Tina walking back over to her chair "And it was a mistake, a huge drunken mistake."

"Does Puckerman know?" Michael heard himself asking

"No."

"Does Artie know?"

"No."

"So how come you and Artie broke up?"

Tina looked at Michael in disbelief "Really dude? You're asking that question, when it obviously just hit you in the face. So really?"

"I'm guessing you felt disgusted in yourself for sleeping with Mr. Puckerman, and as you said you didn't tell Artie, so you broke it off."

"Very well done," said Tina sarcastically and clapped her hands "Yes that's exactly what happened. It took a week to come to that conclusion. I really loved Artie, and we were about to get married. This was one of a bunch of incidents that happened with the New Directions, it gradually was tearing our relationship down, and this was the final straw."

"What were the other incidents?" asked Michael from out of nowhere, he realized that, that had just slipped out

"That's off the table."

"But you said you're giving me an opportunity to ask Questions."

"About the situation with Puckerman, and Artie. Nothing else."

Damn he almost had something.

"Does anyone else from the New Directions know that you slept with Mr Puckerman?"

"No. It's as simple as that."

"Does your son know about his father?"

"No. But he often asks why is he so different to me. I tell him the truth. I had a drunken one night stand with his biological father, it didn't mean anything, but the end result was him. I love him, and he was no mistake. It was a mistake to sleep with Puckerman I know that, but it wasn't a mistake to keep Bobby. I always knew that."

Michael sat there bewildered still.

"So I think we'll leave it there," replied Tina

"Are you going to bring him to Dallas next month?"

"No, he'll be staying here. We will get some time off will we?"

"Um..." thought Michael "Could do."

"Then I'll use that time off to come back here and make sure things are fine. He'll be staying with his godmother."

"Okay,"

Michael stood up, and prepared to leave.

"This stays between me and you," replied Tina "The team that you get together does not need to know about this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very," said Michael

"Because it'll be null and void if you do bring it up, and I will have every right to leave. Do I make myself clear on that?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I'll see you next month."

Michael gave Tina a small smile, and left the office. On his way out of the cafe, he took one last look at Bobby Cohen-Chang. A dead look alike of Noah Puckerman. It was a very strange feeling. Bobby was serving a customer, and saw Michael leaving. Michael smiled at him, and Bobby smiled back.

.

.

 **NEW YORK CITY**

 **.**

Michael sat in his rental car a few hours later after leaving San Francisco, still digesting the news about Tina and her son Bobby. Was this the reason why Noah Puckerman had been drinking all of these years. He couldn't get the fact that he slept with Tina Cohen-Chang out of his head, and so drank the pain away, or was there more to consider there. He also couldn't get the image of meeting Bobby out of his head.

Michael shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He was here for more business, this time to try and recruit Artie Abrams. From his notes that his detectives gave him, he read that Artie had been in New York for over 7 years trying to get into directing, but the directing business was really tough. He had the odd job but nothing very stable. In his spare time he worked in a library.

That's where Michael was parking outside right now. At the New York City Public Library. He was about to get out of his car, when his phone beeped. He saw the text message.

.

 _Great news... The detectives have found Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson._

 _Forwarding you their locations now, and information on their history of their_

 _whereabouts during the last 10 years._

 _._

Michael smiled. That's great news. He texted back:

.

 _That's great news. Tell them well done._

 _Do we have any news on Jones, Hummel and Berry yet?_

 _._

Michael waited a couple of minutes before the text came back:

.

 _The trail is still cold on Berry, but according to Parker he may have something._

 _He'll be reporting in, in the next couple of hours._

 _But there's been some activity regarding Jones, and Hummel so the trail is hotting up._

 _._

That's what he wanted to read. It was about time. So some good news there. He got out of the car, and headed over to the library.

.

.

 **NEW YORK CITY PUBLIC LIBRARY**

 **8TH FLOOR**

 **.**

Michael stepped foot out of the lift, he had been to all 7 floors and no sign of Artie. He didn't want to ask anyone unless they would relay to Artie that some stranger was here to see him, and then Michael would be on the back foot. He hated being on the back foot. Just like Will Schuester, and when finding out about Tina's son.

But there was no mistaken the identity of who was sitting at the counter in front of him. In his wheel chair was Artie Abrams. He was looking bored. Michael smiled. Just another one of his idols to speak to.

.

Artie was trying to draw up a story board of his next assignment, and hadn't spoken to anyone in over 40 minutes, so he was getting bored. He hadn't worked on any directorial jobs in over 9 months.

"You look like you are bored Mr Abrams, this job getting you down?"

Artie looked up. This stranger knew his name, and knew something about him that not many people knew about.

"And what if it is?" asked Artie "What business is it of yours Mr...?"

"My name is Michael Baxter," smiled Michael "And I'm here to offer you a deal that you probably can't turn down, judging by where you are in your life at the moment."

"Are you some sort of Detective?" asked Artie "What do you want Mr Baxter?"

"To talk to you, in private if that's doable?"

"Why?"

"Trust me it'll be well worth your time."

"Trust you... I don't even know you Mr Baxter... You are a stranger who comes up from out of nowhere and tells me he has offer of a life time to offer me, and you expect me not to be sus of you? Are you that naive?"

"Not at all," said Michael "It's just that you are one of my idols of yesteryear."

"Now this is really getting silly. It sounds like a movie. What do you expect me to do? Listen to you or tell you to take a hike?"

"Listen to me."

"Very well, follow me."

Artie shook his head. Even though this was weird, this was the most weirdness or anything like that he has had in months. He wheeled himself out from behind a desk, and Michael followed him over to a corner, where he sat down.

"Okay for some reason you have my attention, now tell me what you want?"

"I want to offer a chance of a lifetime," started Michael "A chance to turn your life around, and probably to set your career going forward in no time at all. I want to offer you $1 Million dollars."

Artie wolf whistled "Wow, why me?"

"Let me explain. My name is Michael Baxter. I am part of the Baxter family that is funding the World Championship of Show Choirs, and I am building my own team of best of the best show choir performers around. You were part of the New Directions, which were my favorite group growing up, and like I said I'll offer you $1 Million if you join."

Artie shook his head. He had an issue with the New Directions, and this stranger, this Michael Baxter, would probably know that, and that's probably why he was offering that insane amount of money to join.

"Let me get this straight and ask you a question." said Artie

"Sure go for it."

"You're offering me $1 Million dollars in order to join your team, because I was a former New Direction. If your a fan like you say you are, are you offering any one else out of the New Directions the chance to be on your team?"

And there was the question he had been dreading. Finn had asked that question, Will had too and turned it down, and for what he knew Brittany knew the situation as well.

"Now don't bullshit me," said Artie staring at Michael who hadn't responded

"Yes," is all Michael could say "And I've signed 6 of them so far."

"6 of them being?"

He really didn't want to say Tina, because he wasn't sure of the reaction.

"Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Brittany S Pierce, Sam Evans, and Mike Chang," said Michael hoping that Artie wasn't counting.

"Can't get the big stars like Rachel, and Mercedes, and Santana can you?" asked Artie

"Can't find them," replied Michael truthfully "But I will."

Artie sat back in his wheel chair. That's when Michael saw the opening he needed.

"I'm not trying to judge you here Mr Abrams, but look around you. You are in a library of all places. You are between Directorial jobs, you don't have the money to direct something that you really want to direct, so you find yourself stuck here."

"Don't sugar coat it now, will you," said Artie looking annoyed

"You wouldn't do the same either, if the shoe was on the other foot. And you did say not to bullshit you."

"Yeah that's true."

"Now imagine what you can do with $1 Million. That'll set you up for something like a small directorial job that could get you going places, if you find the right job. And with that amount of money, you'll find the right job. But you need to spend a year earning it. If you sign on today by signing a contract, you'll receive $100,000 straight away in to your back account within minutes, and then the final $900,000 you receive once you turn up in Dallas, Texas next month. Why, Dallas, Texas, I hear you ask. Well that's where I live, and that's where the initial first meeting is going to be. If I find the right people with a smattering of New Directions..." ( _that part was a lie, but he had no choice but to throw Artie off) ... "_ then we can get right down to work. Everyone will receive the $900,000. But they need to work hard and spend a year. Because I have no doubt you guys can get to the Worlds."

Artie just listened. He also looked around at what his life had become. He was stuck. He hated being stuck.

"I always found that I might have been in the way with my wheel chair, but no one said anything." said Artie "Are you sure you want me?"

"I'm here aren't I," said Michael opening up his briefcase "Of course I want you."

Michael took out the contract and placed it in front of Artie. Artie looked at it, and seemed to think about it some more. But he had no choice really. He didn't wanted to be stuck any more.

"I guess you are stuck with me," said Artie grabbing a pen

"And that's not a bad thing," smiled Michael

Artie signed the contract, and Michael got on his phone and texted a number.

"Congratulations Mr Abrams, you now have $100,000. You won't regret it."

"I probably will," replied Artie "But there's no way I can turn this down."

Michael smiled, and held out his hand. Artie took it and they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr Abrams. We'll turn our team into a world beater just by adding you to it."

Artie gave Michael the contract, and Michael put it in his briefcase. He grabbed a card and gave it to Artie.

"These are my details, so when you get to Dallas next month, you will be picked up by one of my assistants. Just let me know the flight that you are on, so we can pick you up."

"Cool," said Artie looking at the card "Just one quick thing."

"Sure," smiled Michael shutting his briefcase.

"You said you had Mike Chang?"

Oh no, thought Michael, was he about to ask about Tina too.

"Yes I did."

"If you're a big history buff of the New Directions," started Artie "You'd probably know that we aren't no longer talking to one another, and the group sort of imploded."

"Yes I do realize that. But I don't know anything about any incidents that caused the implosion or whatever the implosion was."

Was Artie about to be the first person to tell Michael about what had happened? Had this window of opportunity finally come about? He knew a tit bit about Tina, and Puck, but no one else knew. So surely Artie didn't know that side.

Artie continued to look at the card. He looked like he wanted to say something big.

"All I am going to say, because I need the $1 Million dollars badly, and I'll do anything to be in a team, but Mike Chang, was part of the start of the problem. There might be a bit of friction between everyone and Mike Chang, and vice versa. I hope you know what you're getting yourself in for?"

"If it comes down to that," replied Michael wanting to push some more "Then I'll certainly be prepared."

"Well that's good then. Well have a nice day, see you in Dallas."

And just like that the conversation was over. Artie wheeled himself away, and wheeled himself back over to his desk. Michael just sat there stunned. First bit of news and it was over like that. All he knew about the situation, now, was that there was an incident that was started by Mike Chang, no idea what the incident was about, but there would be friction between others and Mike Chang, and vice versa. Well at least something small had come out. Surely more of the incident would be reveal over time.

Michael got up, and walked out of the library. He was happy that he got the signature of Artie, and that's just one more person to add to the list. He was sure all this hard work was going to get hard the moment he started talking to the major stars. But that was just the fun of it. For Michael, he could handle that. Or could he?

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously - After learning that Tina Cohen-Chang had a drunken one night fling with Noah Puckerman, and then not telling him that she had a kid to him, Michael Baxter, continued on a crusade on trying to sign the troubled New Directions. He is starting to find that it is going to get harder and harder to sign a New Direction because there is more to their scandals than anyone is letting on. Will it all unravel when they all get together? Can they even compete together? Can they even stay in the same room as each other? Those are the questions that will need answer... in time... but all he can do now is to focus on each individual New Direction.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _And now the continuation:_**

 ** _._**

 **PART 9 - PUTTING OUT FIRES - STICKING TO DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

It's been two days, since Michael Baxter had been out hunting former New Directions. His last signing was Artie Abrams in New York. He had promised his elder brother Jack that he would get back to Texas, by the end of the week to continue some of his work that he was now starting to drop off. But Jack knew this would be be a temporary issue, because once he had a full team, then he wouldn't have to go out gallivanting all over America looking for his idols, so he didn't push Michael hard enough. He had promised Jack two more weeks before he hoped to have a full team.

.

Once his commitments were over, Michael was gone again. This time he was heading to New Hampshire, New England, to see Quinn Fabray who had been found by his detectives. She worked at Samson Snr, Samson Jnr and Le Arossa Law Firm. She had been working there for the past two years, and according to his notes, Quinn had done exceptionally well.

.

 **NEW HAMPSHIRE, NEW ENGLAND**

 **LAW FIRM OF SAMSON SNR, SAMSON JNR, AND LE AROSSA**

 **.**

Michael walked in to the offices of the Law Firm. He hated dealing with any lawyers what so ever, so being in a law firm, was complicated enough. According to his notes Quinn Fabray was a junior lawyer.

Michael walked up to the reception desk.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes I would like to meet with Quinn Fabray, please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I'm prepared to pay for her time. That's if she has no meetings at the moment."

The secretary looked at her computer.

"Miss Fabray is in, today. She's spending the day finishing up her report on her most recent case. So I guess she can spare half an hour. Wait here, I'll organize it."

"Thank you very much," smiled Michael "You're a gem."

The Secretary smiled, and got up and left the reception area. Michael sat down and waited.

.

About 5 minutes later, Michael was show into a conference room.

"Miss Fabray will be in shortly," said the receptionist "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, thanks," replied Michael "But you've been a huge help."

The receptionist smiled, and left the room.

.

Michael waited another 5 minutes, before the door opened, and in walked Quinn Fabray. To Michael, she looked very stunning, in her lawyer attire. She had very long blonde hair, which went halfway down her back. Her looks from her school days mostly still seemed to be the same.

Michael stood up, as Quinn walked over to a chair. He held out his hand.

"I understand you requested to see me?" Quinn asked before shaking hands with Michael "Mr..."

"Michael Baxter."

"Have a seat Mr. Baxter, and tell me why you'd ask to see me, after all I'm just a junior in this law firm."

"From what I know of you," started Michael "You are a very hard working junior lawyer, who often gets some real good outcomes on some litigation, that at the start aren't meant to go your way, but your work and way you handle things, turns the cases around."

"Well at least you've done your research on me," smiled Quinn "So that's very clever of you."

"I wouldn't mind having you on my legal team," replied Michael

"Sorry Mr Baxter, I'm not for sale."

"Not like that anyway,"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean you're assured of a position in Senior Management when Barry Samson Senior retires at the end of next year."

"Wow," said Quinn sitting forward "You know your stuff Mr Baxter. Not many people even know about Mr Samson's plans for next year."

"Let's just say my eldest brother, Jack, worked with Mr Samson Senior a few times in the past, but he is very good friends with our father."

"That sounds wonderful, Mr Baxter, but what... Wait... Did you say Jack Baxter?" asked Quinn

"Yes I did."

"Not the Jack Baxter who is financing the stupid World Championship of Show Choirs?"

"Yes the very one," replied Michael "But please don't hold back your thoughts about the competition."

Quinn got up and walked to the back of the room, where a water cooler was. She poured herself a drink of water.

"You guys are obviously too rich to realize that you are wasting money on something as silly as a show choir competition."

What Michael said next obviously slipped out, but Quinn was intentionally trapping him, and he didn't see it coming. Her last two years working for the law firm, she learned these techniques.

"That wasn't part of your vocab when you performed in the Show Choir competition back in your younger days."

The moment that came out, was, the moment, Micheal knew he should have held it back.

"And there we have it," said Quinn spinning around "The real reason why you are here."

"You're very good," smiled Michael realizing that Quinn had suckered him in. "No wonder you're a star on the rise."

"Don't change the subject," snapped Quinn "If you did your research into my current situation, then you would have certainly done it into my past."

"I didn't have to do research, I knew about you, as I grew up watching show choirs!"

"Really? And which show choir in particular did you watch keenly then Mr Baxter?"

Michael sighed. He knew he should of brought a lawyer with him, but that may have made things worse. But they were going worse anyway.

"I'm waiting," said Quinn standing in front of him

"The New Directions," replied Michael "You guys were my idols."

Quinn quickly walks to the door, and opens it.

"This meeting is over, please leave Mr. Baxter."

'Shit' thought Michael 'This went pear shaped fast,'

"But you didn't let me finish!" replied Michael

"I don't need to," said Quinn "I know why you are here, and I'm not interested."

"Well then, you tell me what you think I am for, and then I'll leave."

Quinn was fuming. It was obvious the New Directions was too painful for her. She slammed the door shut and stormed towards Michael.

"You're too rich to realize you don't know when to leave well enough alone."

"I'm rich," said Michael calmly as Quinn hovered over him "But I do see when people need intervention. So if you think you know me, then by all means tell me why I am here."

Quinn glared down at Michael, and then moved away.

"You know I use to be a part of the New Directions, so your family's running the World Championship of Show Choirs, and so you want to run a team of your own. You're obviously after the best of the best, and New Directions was that for a few years. So if I'm part of the best, you're not only here for me, but I'm hypothesizing here, you're after the rest of the New Directions too. Either you've already got some. and looking for the rest, or you've started with me first, but I somehow feel, you've got to others before me."

.

Wow she was good. Being described as one of the best upcoming lawyers, did not do Quinn justice. She could be a star.

.

"You're correct," said Michael quietly, knowing he couldn't lie his way out of this

"What was that?" asked Quinn "I didn't quite hear you?"

"I said, you're correct!" replied Michael louder

"So what bit am I correct about then?"

"Most of it, I've already signed some."

"Who?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

Quinn headed for the door.

"Finn Hudson..," started Michael making Quinn stop before she reached the door, she kept her back to him. "Noah Puckerman..."

"Puck.."

Puck's name escaped Quinn's lips.

Michael continued "Brittany S Pierce, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen Chang, and Artie Abrams."

"Wow you got half," said Quinn with her back still towards Michael "I am impressed. Do they know the full story?"

"Mr Hudson does, and I'm sure Miss Pierce does as well, but she didn't let on. Artie knows half the story."

"People always said that Finn and Brit, were dumb, or slow, but aren't. Who are you meeting with after me?"

"Miss Lopez, and Mr Anderson. I am still trying to find Mr Hummel, Miss Jones, and Miss Berry."

"Yea, those three have a way of staying hidden. What about Mr Schue?"

"What about him?"

"Come on Mr Baxter, don't play dumb. You being a fan, a big one, should know that Mr Schue was the founder of the New Directions, and he kept us together and fought for us."

"He said no," replied Michael instantly

"Really?" said Quinn shocked "Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Probably still scared after being ganged up when most of those idiots had their lives turn pear shaped."

"That's what I was basically told,"

"I'm with Mr Schue too," said Quinn "I'm saying no tooo."

"What... wait... you haven't heard what I have got to offer."

Quinn headed for the door "I don't need to hear, I'm just not interested."

Michael sighed, but he kept sitting. He wanted to dig in. Quinn got to the door and opened it again

"I've heard enough, please leave."

"You haven't heard the important offer."

"I don't want to, please leave."

"Nope, not until you listen to what I want you to hear."

"NO!" shouted Quinn "I've heard enough. NOW GET OUT!"

"This could change your life!"

"Look around Mr Baxter, I'm pretty sweet."

"The sweetness will start next year, meanwhile you're basically still on struggle street."

Quinn was again fuming by this point, suddenly, she went storming back towards Michael, and got right up in his face.

"Listen you smug son of a bitch, how DARE you play those cards, I could have you hauled over the coals for this."

"Just give me one chance to talk to you about the deal," said Michael quietly "And then after that I'll go."

Michael could feel the warmness of Quinn's breath, breathing over him, her anger was so intense.

Suddenly Quinn moved away and went back to the door and shut it again.

"Hurry up then, get it over with."

"Okay so you know the full story now, so I AM trying to rebuild the New Directions. I am offering everyone $1 Million. You will receive $100,000 the moment that you sign the contract. The other $900,000 you will receive once you come to the meeting point for the 1st initial meeting at my home in Dallas, Texas, next month."

Quinn stayed quiet. She was contemplating, which gave Michael the advantage back. He took it.

"So you see Miss Fabray, you need the $1 Million, because on the small wage you are on now, which is why you have worked so hard to try and get a shot at the opening next year. But if you take the $1 Million, you'll set yourself up big time."

Quinn turned and went storming back towards Michael a third time, and again got up in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU play that money card. I don't need you..."

The heat of her anger resonated off of her and onto Michael. They both felt the electricity. It was very palpable.

"But I need you..." said Michael quietly, and gently pulled at her long hair

Quinn stared at Michael some more, and then without warning they both locked lips, and it was all go...

.

.

.

.

About ten minutes later, Quinn got up from the floor, fixing up her clothes.

"I've never done that before so don't go assuming I'm that type of person,"

"I'm not," said Michael quietly, as he pulled up his pants "I don't do that kind of thing either."

Quinn adjusted her hair, and looked at Michael who was trying to put his shirt on.

"You are aware you'll be opening up a whole can full of worms by bringing everyone together?"

"Yes I'm aware," said Michael "But as a fan, it needs to be done. It's been left for too long to fester."

Quinn shook her head, she was in agreement with Michael but it was a tough situation "It HAS been left too long. It needs to be done. Okay Michael Baxter, I'll sign the contract."

Michael smiled, and walked over to where his briefcase had landed, during the sex melee. He picked it up, and walked over back to the table, and placed it down. He opened it up, and took out the contract and gave it to Quinn.

Quinn took the contract, and didn't even bother skim reading the contract. She grabbed the pen and signed it.

"You're not going to read it?" asked Michael grabbing his phone

"Nope, for some reason I trust you. Maybe it was the great sex, but you are personally involved, and you want everyone back together. I want that too. But it's going to be hard to deal with at first."

"I'm up for the challenge," replied Michael sending a text "You now have $100,000 in your bank."

Quinn smiled and handed the contract back, and Michael gave her a card.

"These are the details that you need for next month. Just give me a ring, and I'll organize some one to pick you up."

Quinn took the card, and then fixed her hair.

"Is this room sound proof?" asked Michael

"You're lucky, yes it is," smiled Quinn

Michael closed his briefcase.

"What now?" asked Quinn

"What do you mean?"

"Dude we just had sex? What does that mean now?"

"My life is full on at the minute, like yours is. What do you want from this?"

Quinn walked up to Michael "I'm okay leaving it here if you are."

Michael looked at Quinn, and Quinn looked back. The electricity was starting to hum again. Michael smiled and kissed Quinn on the forehead.

"Until next time."

Quinn smiled "Yea, yea."

They made sure they were all sorted, clothing wise, and then Quinn escorted Michael out of the room, and headed towards the lift. The doors opened.

"Good luck Mr Baxter with finding the rest of them, I only hope you're successful."

"Til next month Miss Fabray."

Michael walked into the lift. Quinn just stayed where she was, and as the doors began to close their eyes met, and they both smiled. No one could ignore that electricity...

.

.

 **JUST A SMALL NOTE: _Sorry for what happened with Michael and Quinn, that whole story flowed into that, and I couldn't stop it. I still see a future with Quinn and Puck, but just for now, this is a small bump in the road._  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously: Michael Baxter met with Quinn Fabray, who is now a Junior Lawyer. He discovers why she was part of the fearsome bitch brigade with Santana Lopez back in high school, after she gets angry at him. But soon anger turns to electricity, and that's when all hell breaks loose.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation:_**

 ** _._**

 **PART 10 - SURVIVING A SHARPER DIRECTION**

 **.**

Michael Baxter could not stop thinking about what he had done. He never had that opportunity in such that way before, and he doubted that he would have that opportunity again in the future. He had sex with Quinn Fabray, at her work, and in a conference room of all places.

He knew her early history; She was with Finn Hudson, then while she was with him, she had an affair with Finn's best friend Noah Puckerman. She got pregnant to Puck, at first pinned it on Finn, who was naive enough to fall for it, but then eventually came clean about who's baby it was. She ended up giving her up for adoption, to none other than Shelby Corcoran, Rachel Berry's birth mother.

Then Quinn got back with Finn, who then broke it off, then she got together with Sam Evans, and then wanted Finn back and so she dropped Sam, but then a few weeks later, Finn broke it off for the last time. Then she had a brief fling with Joe Hart, before going to college, and have experiences there, before coming back to be with Puck.

But that all ended when things went pear shaped with the New Directions Alumni. But Michael still couldn't believe that he had done that with Quinn.

He had to get over it, he couldn't afford to let his concentration get broken again. He had come this far, and he had half the team he needed. The final lot especially Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry, were going to be harder to get.

In fact the next two days was going to be focusing on getting Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Kitty Wilde, and Jake Puckerman. He was hoping by the time the final week rolled around, which was in a few days; that Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel would be found.

But his main focus was now on Santana Lopez. He had to be on top of his game in order to go toe to toe with the infamous silver tongued Santana Lopez. He worried about her too much. He really wanted Lopez, but something about her made him feel scared to go after. But he had to get over it. So as he flew to where Santana was located, he caught some much needed Zzzzz's.

.

 **ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO**

.

One of the main reasons why no one had heard anything about Santana Lopez lately, was because she was using a pseudonym name. She was a book, film, television, food, stage, critic for a local Albuquerque newspaper which also covered several major newspapers not only around the country, but also in some South American countries that spoke Spanish.

Santana was quite popular too, or sorry, her pen name, Medusa Charleton, was. She was quite harsh and critical, but people loved that. She could also be controlled and nice, but that was very rare.

Santana was working from a book store of all places, and three other columnists were also working there.

.

Michael pulled to a stop outside the book store. He took a deep breath, he was going to possibly go up against someone who was going to give a verbal lashing more than anyone else in the New Directions had given him over the past weeks. That included Tina, Quinn and of course William Schuester.

.

Michael got out of his car and walked into the book shop. The owner walked up to the counter.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Santana Lopez," replied Michael

Michael saw a head quickly pop up, and then pop back down, behind a book case, behind the owner.

"I don't know a Santana Lopez," said the store owner

Michael looked at his card "I think she goes by Medussa Charleton."

"That's me," came a voice behind the owner

The owner turned around, and Santana walked up. She had long black hair, and her face was a thing of beauty, but also had that don't piss me off look.

"I'll take it from here, thanks, Judy."

Judy, the store owner, smiled, and walked away. Santana looked at the stranger who wearing a suit that cost a whole heap more than the average person could afford, that told her the stranger was very rich.

"Not many people know me by Santana Lopez. Just my friends, which you are not, or my old friends, of which you are not, or acquaintances, which you are not, because I've never met you, so you best start talking stranger, NOW."

Standing face to face with Santana in person was terrifying enough, but her silver dart tongue was even worse.

Michael pulled himself together "I would prefer if we could talk in private."

"That would mean we would have something to discuss, and I don't think we do. So I'm okay standing right here. Until you leave."

Santana was making it hard, and she knew it. Michael had to pull himself together and treat Santa like his brother Rick, who tried to upstage him a lot.

"I read in one of your current blogs," started Michael "That you think the idea of the World Championship of Show Choirs, is ludicrous, and a waste of time and space, and that you wouldn't be caught dead participating in it or one like it."

"Wow I'm impressed," smiled Santana "You can read, and learned to translate verbatim."

Michael saw two more heads pop up behind several bookcases. They must have been the other writers, and Santana's work mates. So it was now or never. He chose now.

"Well that's funny you say that, when you competed in one for three years during your High School years."

The smile disappeared from Santana's face instantly. Then she looked around, and leaned forward.

"Follow me... NOW!"

It was not very often Santana got upstaged, so when she did, it wouldn't take her long to come biting back.

They walked in silence to the back of the shop. Santana opened the door, and stepped aside, letting Michael go first.

Michael walked over to a small table, and sat down on a chair, waiting for Santana's back lash, which he knew was going to come any minute now. Santana shut the door and spun around.

"Start talking... NOW!"

"My name is Michael Baxter,"

"Stop right there," said Santa "You're part of the Baxter family running the World Show Choir Competition?"

"Yes correct," smiled Michael "We're all brothers."

"So I guess you've taken offense at my blog and you were chosen to come here, and take an issue with it?"

"No not really, I'm here for a different reason."

"Really? It must have to be to do with how you know my name? So spill. We don't have all day."

"Well I was trying to say when you rudely interrupted me."

"Oh hurry the fuck up."

Is this what it was going to be like, a verbal tennis game, back and forward?

"So my family is running the World Championship of Show Choirs. I decided to run my own team, and buy, the best of the best singers and dancers that I can get."

"Hold up one damn second," replied Santana "You're buying a team full of performers?"

"Correct."

"Does that money come from your brothers or from your actual personal account?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Miss Lopez, but I'm funding it from my own personal account, which I have worked so hard to get."

Santana smiled "Defensive much Mr Baxter?"

"I work so hard for my money," continued Michael "Just like you, and everyone else. I hate to be judged for it. It's not my fault that I worked so hard and that's the end result."

"I'm not saying I judge you," said Santana rolling her eyes "You can't help being a money bags. Oh I've just got the perfect nick name for you. Mr Money Bags."

It was Michael's turn to roll his eyes "Can I continue?"

"By all means... Mr Money Bags."

"As I was saying. I am running a team of my own, and buying the best performers around. You were part of a team that I idolized growing up."

"Well Money Bags," interrupted Santana "Now I know where you know me from. I'm not interested. This meeting is now over."

.

Man, what was with these New Directions Alumni? They always reacted so fast with the mere fact of being explained to them that Michael had saw them in New Directions and were idols, and just the name of New Directions made them want to run for the hills.

.

"Hold on," said Michael watching Santana walk to the door "You haven't even heard my offer?"

"I don't want to... Now get out."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons, now do as I said!"

"Miss Lopez, I'm offering you the chance of a life time here, and you're turning me down?"

Santana walked straight back to Michael and towered over him "THAT was in my past Mr Money Bags. The New Directions were in my PAST. What happened to us stays in the PAST. I'm sure you so want to know what happened, and being such a massive fan and all that. Well I WON'T be the one to spill the beans. I'm telling you now... if you have any common sense Mr Money Bags... You'll leave it in the PAST...

"I don't sing or dance any more... Those days are long GONE. I don't look back. This place right here, is what I do now."

"I don't believe you," said Michael quietly

"You don't believe WHAT?" asked Santana still towering over Michael

"I don't believe you when you say you don't dance or sing anymore!"

Santana just stared at Michael "Did you have me followed or something Money Bags? Because I could have you up for harassment."

"No, if I did then you'd know. I used my resources to find you. You were hard to find Miss Lopez."

Santana stared down at Michael some more, she leaned down to scowl at him.

"I wish YOU never found me... I wish YOU just left me alone... I wish YOU just go and LEAVE ME ALONE."

"You care Miss Lopez, you care about things, about people, about stuff, you just pretend not to."

"How do I get you to leave, because you are not getting it. I AM NO longer Santana Lopez, I am Medusa Charleton, now."

"You write as Medusa, sometimes to alleviate your boredom, Santana, most of the time because you are still hurting, you're still angry... And it shows."

"I'll ask one last time," said Santana through clench teeth "What will it take to leave me the HELL alone? And clearly you are not a shrink."

"Just let me tell you my offer."

.

Santana shook her head in frustration. This Michael 'Money Bags' Baxter was so frustrating, he wouldn't leave her alone until he got what he wanted. Not many people could go toe to toe with her and live to tell about it, but this guy was doing such a good job of just hanging in there.

.

"Very well. Tell me you're offer."

"Like I said before I'm building my own team, and buying the best of the best. I'm offering you, Miss Santana Lopez, $1 Million to join my team. $100,000 of which you will receive instantly in your bank account, the moment you sign the contract. The rest, $900,000, you will receive in a couple of weeks, when we have the first initial team meeting at my home in Dallas, Texas."

.

Santana just stood there, obviously taking it all in. Michael being the pro that he is with windows of opportunity, took HIS.

.

"Obviously you are very good at what you do Santana. As your true self by dancing and singing, but also as your alter ego Medussa Charleton, you can write while actually being on the inside of the Show Choir Competition, but your readers won't know that, as you'll be Santana Lopez in person."

Santana stood there listening intently. She had been hooked, and didn't even know it.

"You're very crafty Money Bags, very crafty."

"You're just as crafty as me," smiled Michael

Michael opened his briefcase, and took out the contract for Santana, and handed it to her.

"I'm buying a team to go all the way to the Worlds. That will take a year. Surely this place would let you go for a year? Are you the best critic around?"

"I'd still have to ask for permission," replied Santana

Michael took out his phone, and handed it to Santana. She looked at the phone, and then at the contract, and then at Michael. She handed Michael the contract back, dialed a number, and walked out of the room.

.

.  
Michael waited 5 minutes before Santana walked back into the room.

"A threat of resignation, and taking ones fans with you always works wonders," smiled the devious Santana "Nice phone by the way. I'll have that contract now. You have me for a year providing I get to write whatever I wanted without fear of being censored."

"I'm happy for you to do that, but I'm off limits."

"Deal," smiled Santana

Michael handed the contract back to Santana, with a pen.

Santana took them both "You are the only one who knows I'm Medusa. This stays between us."

"Deal," smiled Michael

Without reading the contract, Santana signed it. Michael sent a text.

"The $100,000 is in your account... Now. Welcome aboard Miss Lopez."

"Thanks," smiled Santana giving back the contract, and then she was given a card.

"These details are for the meeting in two weeks, let me know what flight you are on, and I'll get one of my assistants to pick you up at the airport.

"Sounds good."

Michael put the contract in his briefcase and then closed it. He couldn't believe that Santana never asked about any of the other New Directions being associated with the team, so he never had the chance to deflect any potential questions.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Lopez."

"You're a clever negotiator, Money Bags,"

They shook hands, and Michael walked to the door.

"I have one last quick question... Mr Money Bags," smiled Santana

"Fire away," said Michael getting to the door

"When was the last time you showered?"

"This morning!" said Michael turning around looking puzzled "Why?"

"You had meeting before me didn't you?"

"3 hours ago, I did, yes... Why?"

"That meeting was with Quinn Fabray wasn't it?"

That information hit Michael like a tonne of bricks. How did Santana know?

"I will not confirm or deny anything," was all that Michael could manage to get out

Santana smiled evilly "You have Fabray's smell all over you... I'm not sure why though?... Well I AM Sure why! but I am not quite sure how you managed to tap her."

Michael stood there, and couldn't get anything out.

"You want to know how I know Fabray's sex smell? I tapped her once. First year out of school. At Mr Schue's wedding that wasn't a wedding.

Michael blushed and turned back towards the door. Shocked.

"Tread lightly Mr Money Bags... That's all I'm going to say."

Santana gave a little evil giggle. That was enough for Michael to open the door, and to get out of not only the office, but the book shop as fast as he could...

.

.

.

 _ **Coming up, Michael Baxter gets to meet 3 different directions in one chapter (hopefully if it's not too big).**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously: Michael Baxter met up with Santana Lopez, one of the most hardest people to get a long with, and one who doesn't hold back what she thinks. Michael went toe to toe with her, and almost came out on top when Santana pulled a last minute shocker, and came out with the fact that she knew Michael had, had sex with Quinn Fabray that day. Michael couldn't get out of the book shop, where Santana had been working, fast enough.**_

 _ **.  
And now the continuation:**_

.

 **PART 11: A FEW MORE DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

Michael got out of the book shop really fast, and part of the reason was, he was embarrassed, and the other part was because Santana had one upped him. Just when he thought getting her signature was him one upping her, and having control. But it was obvious Santana was holding onto the cards, to get control, for when she needed it the most.

.

Michael decided to head home back to Dallas, as it was not too far from New Mexico. He just wanted to relax for 24 hours before going back New Direction Alumni hunting. He was preparing to meet with Blaine Anderson, Kitty Wilde, and Jake Puckerman. After recovering from meeting two of the New Directions super bitches, Michael spent the last days of his 3rd week focusing on trying to get those three Alumni.

.

 **BURBANK, CHICAGO, ILLINOIS**

.

Blaine Anderson had been found in Chicago working in most of its pubs as pianist as support for up and coming singers. He was able to make an okay living from it, and because he did that mostly in the evenings, it seemed like he wanted to be away from being sighted in the day time. He did not want to be noticed.

Michael walked into the bar that Blaine was playing at that night. It was 3 p.m. in the afternoon, and Blaine was just warming up his hands, so he could be all set to go that night. He would often come in early to where ever he was suppose to be playing, so that he could be all professional for the evening. He just wanted to be by himself, twinkling away on the Piano.

Michael sat down at the nearest seat, and listened to Blaine, twinkling away on the piano. To Michael, Blaine looked sad. His abilities, his voice, was being wasted away doing this. He could sing the pants off all of the newcomers, and no one knew about him. Because that's how private Blaine was.

Michael stood up and walked towards Blaine. He got to the stage, that the piano was on.

"Mr Anderson, may I have a word?"

Blaine stopped playing. He kept his eyes on the keys. No one in this neck of the woods, knew him as Blaine Anderson. Everyone knew him as just Blaine. He looked up at the stranger, and looked around to see if anyone else was around. No one was.

"No one here know's me as Blaine Anderson, so please keep your mouth shut."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"I'm here to offer you a chance to leave this place that for some reason you've created for yourself."

"Maybe I like what I have created for myself."

"You may like what you have done," started Michael "But the big questions is, are you happy?"

Blaine sat back. The stranger acted as if he knew him, but he hadn't seen him before.

"You still haven't told me who you are?"

Michael was about to open his mouth when his phone beeped. He took it out from his pocket, and looked at the text:

.

 _'Jones and Hummel located_

 _REPEAT_

 _Jones and Hummel LOCATED_

 _Sending through details_

 _PLUS_

 _Parker's found Berry's trail_

 _he believes another 24 hours.'_

 _._

Michael hadn't realized he was smiling. He looked at Blaine.

"Important text was it?" asked Blaine staring back at him

"You have no idea," replied Michael "Sorry for that. Now back to where we were. My name is Michael Baxter, I am from the Baxter family who is running the World Championship of Show Choirs."

Blaine got up "No thanks, I'm not interested.

Another New Direction Alumni who wanted to run for the hills the moment they hear of the words Show Choirs.

"Wait up Mr Anderson," said Michael standing up watching Blaine walking away "I mean Blaine...,. You haven't heard what I'm here to offer you!"

Blaine turned back to Michael "I'll say it again slowly so you can understand me... I... AM... NOT... INTERESTED."

"Why not?"

"Because Show Choirs were to blame for my early life failures. I've only just recovered. It cost me EVERYTHING."

It was the first time since Will Schuester, that Michael had felt this much pain in a New Direction Alumni. Blaine walked away with tears in his eyes.

"You were such a legend for the Warblers, and the New Directions," said Michael out loud.

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and then bowed his head.

"It was because of the New Directions that ruined my chances of ever going back to the Warblers. So excuse me if I don't share your sentiments, Mr. Baxter."

"What if I can offer you a chance to redeem yourself?"

"Redeem myself? Why would I want to REDEEM myself? I've got nothing or no one to redeem."

"I'm sure you'd feel differently once you heard my offer."

"Once again Mr. Baxter, I don't share your sentiments, but if it helps to get you out of her a whole lot faster, hurry up and say what you have to say, and then leave me in peace."

.

Blaine sat down on a chair near a table. He started moving things about on the table. This was the only chance Michael was going to get. He knew he was being ruthless, but in order to get the New Directions Alumni back together, it had to be by any means possible, and if being ruthless was one of the ways, then he had to do it.

.

"Okay, like I said I'm part of the Baxter family who is running the World Championship of Show Choirs. Not only that, but I am wanting to run a team myself. So I'm building my own team. I'm offering you $1 Million to be a part of my team."

Blaine looked up, clearly interested.

Michael kept going "You will receive $100,000 the moment you sign a contract, and the rest, the $900,000, you will receive when you turn up for the first team meeting which will be in two weeks at my home in Dallas, Text."

"You want me? Why?"

"Because I am a fan of the Show Choirs that were around the Ohio region a decade ago," lied Michael "In particular the Warblers, Throat Explosion, Vocal Adrenaline, and the New Directions. And because you were a member of both the Warblers and the New Directions, I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone."

Blaine looked at Michael unsure if that was really the truth. But all he could focus on was the $1 Million, as it would help him out so much.

"So all I have to do is turn up and participate?" asked Blaine

"Yes," replied Michael opening his briefcase "I'm building a team to go all the way to the Worlds. That'll take a year out of your life."

"At least it'll be better than what's happening to me at the moment! Where's this contract?"

Michael grabbed the contract from his briefcase and handed it to Blaine. Blaine took one look of it and signed it. He handed it back to Michael.

"Is there anything else?"

Michael was stunned. This was too easy, and too quick.

"Mr Baxter... Is there anything else I need to know?"

Michael blinked and placed the contract in the briefcase, and gave Blaine the card. He then sent a text on his phone.

"Those details that are on the card is when you meet at my place in Dallas in two weeks. Just give me a call to let me know your flight details and I'll get one of my assistants to pick you up."

"Sweet. Is there anything else?"

"You now have $100,000 in your account?"

"Sweet. Is there anything else?"

"No I don't think so."

"Then we're done. See you in a fortnight."

.

Blaine walked away. Michael couldn't help but feel flat. Blaine was clearly in pain, but how much pain would clearly have to wait until the meeting, to see how he would react.

.

.

 **ROSEVILLE, MINNESOTTA**

 **.**

Michael found Kitty Wilde in Roseville, Minnesotta, where she was working serving patrons in a diner. Ever since the New Directions imploded, Kitty had been going from diner to diner all over the United States, over the course of the 10 years. She had been devastated by the break up of the group.

.

Michael waited until Kitty was on a break before approaching her. She was outside the diner, sitting down enjoying the fresh air.

"Miss Wilde, may have I word please?"

Kitty looked up at the stranger as he approached.

"You didn't think I noticed did you sir. You've been sitting inside for the past hour, and all you've ordered was lemonade and a couple of sandwiches. Have you been waiting all this time for me to take a break? I'll let you know now, I'm not interested."

"I just wanted to talk to you about an offer that could change your life."

"I'm not interested in that kind of service, sir. Now if you don't leave me alone, I've got a high voice... I can yell and a lot of people will come running."

"It's not that kind of offer," replied Michael "My name is Michael Baxter, and I am part of the Baxter Family who are running the World Championship of Show Choirs."

"That's great for you and your family," replied Kitty "I don't know what it has to do with me though."

"I am building a team of my own Miss Wilde, and I was a fan of show choirs growing up. One of my favorite groups were the New Directions."

Kitty got up "I'm not interested thank you."

"You haven't heard my offer yet," said a frustrated Michael with yet another New Direction Alumni running at the sound of the name

"And I'm not wanting to, I told you I'm not interested."

Kitty went to talk away.

"Not even if $1 Million was on the line."

Kitty stopped. Michael took his chance.

"You will receive $100,000 in your bank account the moment you sign the contract, the rest you will receive in two weeks for the first team meeting get together at my place in Dallas, Texas."

.

Kitty still stood where she was standing, with her back to Michael. She had, had enough of the life that she had created for herself. Going from town to town, working in diners. She knew she was still running, even after 10 years.

.

"Why choose me?" asked Kitty

"Because of your dancing abilities and your unique tone."

"I haven't danced or sung in over 10 years."

"It won't take long to get that back. Practice, practice, practice."

Michael saw Kitty sigh.

"Why would I want to be a part of a team again when twice in the part the teams I have been in, which both times have been the New Directions, have let me down, they said they had my back, but they didn't. It was worse the second time around."

.

Michael walked up to Kitty. He could feel her pain. He couldn't believe he was about to lie again, but it was for his benefit and he hoped that once that they all got their shit together, they'd be tight again.

.

"I will guarantee you that, the team that I am building, WILL, have your back. You won't be left a third time."

Kitty looked at Michael with tears in her eyes.

"You have to stop running," said Michael quietly

"This is the last time. You want a World Champion team. It takes a year. I'll give you a year, and then I'm gone. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Where's the contract?"

Michael opened his briefcase, and took out the contract, and gave it to Kitty. Kitty walked over to a wall, and signed the contract. Michael was already on the phone, texting a number. Kitty handed the contract back.

"You now have $100,000 in your account," said Michael

"Cool. Is there anything else?"

Michael grabbed a card from his briefcase, and gave it to Kitty.

"These are the details for the meeting in two weeks at my place in Dallas, just let me know your flight details, and I'll have one of my assistants pick you up at the airport."

"Cool. Are we done?"

"Yes."

"See you in two weeks then."

Kitty walked away, and went back into the diner. Some of these New Directions Alumni were so hard that they put up walls, and kept them up.

.

.

.

 **SOME FARM IN TWIN FALLS AREA, IDAHO**

 **.**

Jake Puckerman had been moving around over the course of ten years doing odd jobs. His relationship with his half brother 'Puck' was non existent.

Michael found Jake on a farm in the Twin Falls Area, in Idaho. He was working as a farm hand, and been doing that job for over a year. It was no wonder no one could find him. Next to Mike Chang, Brittany S Pierce, and even Kitty Wilde, Jake was the next best dancer Michael needed all the dancers that he could get, because some great dancing he believed could sway some judges.

.

Jake was chopping wood when Michael walked up to him, after gaining permission to talk to him from the farmer.

"Mr Jake Puckerman?"

Jake chopped a piece of wood in half, and looked up. He saw a stranger who was dressed in an immaculate suit, and this stranger shouldn't even been on a farm.

"That's me," said Jake

"I'd like to offer you a great opportunity that could turn your life around," said Michael

"I'm all ears."

Jake chopped another piece of wood in half. There was a pile of cut wood in one corner and a big pile of uncut wood in the other.

"My name is Michael Baxter, and I'm part of the Baxter family who are running the World Championship of Show Choirs. Maybe you have heard about it?"

"Nope, sorry Mr. Baxter. This is the middle of no where. Nothing like that gets out here."

"Surely you would have gone into town?"

"Did you not hear me Mr Baxter?" The town is a country hick town in the middle of nowhere, it doesn't get that much type of news."

"Well then," said Michael carrying on "I'm building a team of my own to take on the World Champions."

"Dude, seriously, what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm here to offer you a place on that team."

"Why?"

"Because I know you were a great dance a good singer. I need all the great dancers that I can get."

"I was a dancer. WAS being the key word. I don't do that any more."

"Its an ability Mr Puckerman. Abilities can come back to you quite easily. It's like learning to ride a bike again.

"Mr Baxter. How did you know my name and that I use to be a dancer?"

Michael knew where this was going to go, so he was prepared for it.

"I was a fan of Glee clubs growing up, and in particular the Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline and the New Directions."

"Not interested," replied Jake "That was my past, and I'm not going back."

Jake picked up a piece of wood and placed it on the chopping block, and swung the ax. the wood chopped in half.

"You still here?" said Jake looking back at Michael "I said I WASN'T interested."

"Not even if I said I'm prepared to offer you $1 Million?"

Jake turned around.

"Are you serious Dude?"

"Very," replied Michael "If you sign the contract today you will receive $100,000 straight away in your account."

"Why do you want to win the worlds so bad?"

"Because the team that I am assembling are the best of the best. I want them to be World Champions."

Jake looked down at the ax in his hand, then over at the pile of uncut wood, and then around at the farm.

"This will change your life in so many ways," said Michael seizing his opportunity

"I need a change of scenery," replied Jake "I've been out here for far too long. I miss Ohio."

Michael knelt down, he opened his briefcase and took out the contract, and passed it to Jake.

"I just need to sign my name? asked Jake

"Yes. You can use my back to write on if you want."

Jake smiled and placed the contract on Michael's back and signed it. Michael took the contract and placed it in his briefcase, and then gave a card to Jake before closing it, and standing up.

"Those details are for when you come to my home in Dallas, Texas in two weeks for the first initial team meeting. Just let me know your flight details and I'll have one of my assistants pick you up at the airport."

"Okay," said Jake

Michael got on to his phone, and texted a number.

"You now have $100,000 in your account, Mr Puckerman. Don't spend it all at once."

"Oh I won't," replied Jake

"it's a pleasure doing business with you," smiled Michael holding out his hand

Jake shook Michael's hand. "Likewise. See you in two weeks then."

.

As Michael headed away from Jake, he received a text. He looked at his phone:

.

 _'PARKER'S FOUND BERRY_

 _WE HAVE BERRY_

 _WAHOO.'_

.

"Yes," said Michael to himself "At last the final New Direction found..."

.

.

 _ **So there we have it. We are now down to 3 New Directions Alumni to go. Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry. Just three more chapters to go and then the big get together for the first time in years. How will that go down?**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**PREVIOUSLY: Michael Baxter, who is part of the Baxter family running the World Championships of Show Choirs, decided that he wants to build a team of his own, and his idols growing up were the New Directions. 10 years ago the New Directions imploded because of some scandal. They all left and no one knows where they have all disappeared to, until now. Michael using his resources has found 13 of the 16. He only has Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel left to find.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 12 - A BROKEN DIRECTION**

 **.**

Knowing that the last New Direction Alumni, Rachel Berry, had been located, did not make it any easier on Michael Baxter, who to spend his Saturday and Sunday back in Dallas, Texas working on his own work which was critical for success to keep his own work going. It couldn't wait an extra week. These things normally don't.

Even though he could now start winding down from gallivanting across the good old USA, he still had 3 final places to get to. Kurt Hummel was in Bismark, North Dakota. Mercedes Jones was in Seeley Lake, Montana, and Rachel Berry was in Augusta, Maine.

He was chomping at the bit to get going again, so when he finally finished the final part of his work on late Sunday afternoon, he sent it straight to his oldest brother Jack, who was overseeing the report, and he was able to sign off on it.

.

Jack knew that this would be the final week of Michael's search and find mission, which had gone on for a month. The fact that he had signed 12 out of 13 former New Directions showed Jack how hard that Michael had to work to just get a yes. He also the knew the fact Michael never got Will Schuester, was hurting him.

.

So the final week, the 4th Week started, and Michael was spending the first half of the week going to see Hummel, Jones, and Berry, and trying to get them to agree to rejoining. Would he have to lie to do it? If it got to it, he would have to, then worry about the consequences later. He then would spend the last few days making sure his place was ready for next week. The first initial meeting of the New Directions Alumni in over 10 years. It was The Showdown.

.

 **BISMARK, NORTH DAKOTA**

 **.**

Monday morning came, and Michael flew into Bismark, North Dakota, and booked himself a flight to Seeley Lake, Montana for the following morning. He headed to his hotel to freshen up and prepared to meet Kurt Hummel.

.

According to his notes Kurt Hummel, had been living in Bismark, for two years. He had brought himself a bar, and for some reason it was near closing. Every time it got to that point, he would call his father, Burt, and ask for money. Any time when Burt received a call from his son, it was few and far between, so it was magical. He always gave Kurt the money without asking what it was for. So the bar was funded at least by Burt.

.

Michael pulled up to a stop outside the pub. It was called _'Porcelains'._ It had been a running joke between the crazy high school teacher Sue Sylvester, and Kurt back in High School, and seemingly Kurt decided to use this as a name for the pub.

Michael thought the pub was in the middle of prime real estate. But the pub itself looked run down. There was a lot of foot traffic, and everyone seemed to avoid ' _Porcelains'_ as though it was plagued.

.

Michael walked into ' _Porcelains',_ most of the area was dimly lit, bar the bar itself. It didn't feel like a good atmosphere. He walked over to the bar, and looked at the Bar Tender who looked bored. He smiled at the Bar Tender, and the Bar Tender walked over.

"Wow a customer. What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a lemonade with ice please. You don't get many customers?"

"Coming right up," said the Bar Tender "Nah it's been real slow for the last 6 months or so."

The Bar Tender made the drink and brought it over and gave it to Michael.

"That will be $5."

Michael handed the Bar Tender a $100 note "Keep the change."

"Wow... thanks," replied the Bar Tender realizing what the note was "I haven't had tip like that in months."

"Enjoy," smiled Michael taking a sip of his drink "I'm also looking for your boss, a... Mr Hummel?"

"He's over there," said the Bar Tender pointing to the far end of the room "He basically sits there the whole entire time, day after day after day,"

"Thank," replied Michael taking another sip

Michael looked at the back of the room. It was bathed in darkness. Except for what looked like light from a lap top. Michael looked hard, and could see an outline of a figure sitting in front of the lap top.

"That's pretty morbid," said Michael, he thought to himself.

"Yeah you're telling me," replied the Bar Tender

Michael took another sip, and walked into the dim part of the pub.

.

He approached the table, and what he saw really made his heart sink. Sitting there was indeed Kurt Hummel, but he was fully bearded now, and it was very scruffy, His hair was longer too and also scruffy. But what gave it away were Kurt's eyes and face. It was like Kurt Hummel when he was younger, but the 10 years had certainly played their part, as he looked a little older, and way more sad, and lonesome.

.

"Mr Hummel?" asked Michael walking up to the table

Kurt looked up "That's me."

"May I have a few minutes of your time please, Mr Hummel?"

"Of course you can. I'm stuck anyway. I'm trying to write my memoirs."

Michael sat down "Oh cool. That's good. Where are you stuck at?"

"The beginning," said Kurt truthfully

"Well, how long have you been trying to write for?"

"2 Years! Every day for 2 years!"

Wow, Kurt did seem to be in a bad way.

"Anyway?" said Kurt "What are you after?"

Michael saw an opening, and as usual he saw one, he took it.

"I could possibly help with your writing block Mr Hummel, and your memoirs, by creating a newer one!"

"How so?" asked Kurt

"My name is Michael Baxter. My family is running the World Championship of Show Choirs."

"Show Choir?" said Kurt "That takes me back, I use to be in a show choir. Those were the days. Long... Long... Long... ago."

Kurt was drifting off in his thoughts.

"I know you were," Michael said trying to snap Kurt out of his thoughts "I grew up watching Show Choirs. In particular the New Directions."

"New Directions..." replied Kurt looking at his computer screen as though as he watching the television "I was... in... New Directions."

"Yes Mr Hummel... That's why I am here."

"Why? Why are you here?"

"I'm running my own team in the World Show Choir competition, Mr Hummel, and I want you to be on it."

Kurt just stared at the screen some more. "Wait... what?"

"I'm running a team in the World Show Choir competition. and I would like you to be on it."

"Why me?"

"You had a unique high voice Mr Hummel, there's not many males with those high voices who could sing as well as you."

"What makes... you think... that I can sing Mr Baxter? Let along sing high?" It's been 10 years."

"It's like second nature Mr Hummel, it should come back naturally!"

"Can you sing Mr Baxter?"

"Unfortunately I can't."

"Then what gives you the credentials to say if a voice can come back to normal after a 10 year hiatus?"

.

Even though Kurt had a point, he wasn't in the head space to really believe that. So Michael had to stay on the front foot.

.

"That maybe true Mr Hummel, but I have been a great student of watching Show Choirs over the years, and so I have an ear which can pick up who is a good singer, and who isn't, and who has the ability to pick it up again. That to me are my credentials."

Kurt just sat there looking like he had been beaten.

"That's fair enough... Touche,"

"You are a idol of mine, Mr Hummel," said Michael going in for the kill "It pains me to see you sitting across from me wasting away. You had everything going for you and then whatever happened with the New Directions 10 years ago, affected you hard, and you haven't been able to recover from it. I'm not trying to judge you, so if it sounds like I am, I apologize, but I am offering you a way back. Redemption."

Kurt took the bait "Redeem myself? How?"

Michael got up, and searched for a light switch and found one.

"Excuse me if this hurts."

Michael turned the switch on, and the light was so bright that Kurt had to shield his eyes. Michael quickly sat down and opened his briefcase.

"As I said before I'm building my own Show Choir team, and I want you to be a part of the team. I want you so bad, that I'm going to offer you a $1 Million contract. $100,000 of that you will receive instantly in your bank account once you sign. The rest, $900,000 you will receive next week when you come to my home in Dallas, Texas, for the first team meeting."

Michael waited for Kurt's reaction. It was a little slow in responding.

"Did you just say $1 Million?"

"Correct. I'd even throw in an extra Million to buy this place off of you. This is sitting on primate real estate land."

Kurt looked around at his pub.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

Kurt's eyes had adjusted, and he looked around some more around the pub. He was also deep in thought.

"I suppose it's fallen down during my period of self-indulgence," replied Kurt who felt he had some how awaken from a slumber "If I sell I have a couple of conditions."

"Sure, Just a couple?"

"Yes."

"What are they?"

"It stays a pub, it keeps the name ' _Porcelain's'_ and I get 10 percent profit."

"That's 3," said Michael

"It is. So if you want me for your team Mr Baxter, I'll sign providing you agree to those 3 conditions."

Michael sat back smiling. If it hadn't been for Kurt's overall disposition, and the way he was at the beginning, Michael thought that he'd just been played.

"Very well Mr Hummel," Michael said taking out a contract from his briefcase. "I'll say yes. I'll have my lawyers get something drawn up, and get it to you in the next 48 hours, for your signature. Here's the contract to join my team."

Kurt gave a small smile. "If you think I can my voice back, and you believe in me that much, then, why not give it a try again, and get my redemption back."

Kurt took the contract and signed it, Michael got on his phone and texted a number.

"You're initial $100,000 is now in your account,"

"Good, good," replied Kurt giving the contract back

Michael put the contract in his briefcase, and passed a card to Kurt.

"The details on the card is for the meeting next week in Dallas, just let me know your flight details, and I'll get one of my assistants, to pick you up, at the airport."

"Very good."

Michael got up, and held out his hand, and Kurt shook it.

"Like I said, I'll get my lawyers to send you through the contract within 48 hours for this place. It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Hummel."

"Well I need to judge next week if I can still handle something like this, but it show be okay."

Michael smiled, as he closed his briefcase "I'll see you next week then Mr Hummel."

Kurt nodded. "Be a gem, and turn the light off on your way out... please."

Michael walked over to the switch, and turned the light back off. He then headed to the bar, and placed his glass back on the counter, and looked at the Bar Tender.

"This place will get better with me in charge, and you can keep your job."

"Thank you. This place needs working on."

"It will be."

Michael turned and looked back in the direction of where Kurt was. He was still sitting in the dark. Michael shook his head, and left.

.

.

 _ **There are now two more New Directions Alumni left to sign up. Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry. What shape are they in? After clearly Kurt Hummel's shock of changed characteristics. Stay tuned as Mercedes Jones is up next.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**PREVIOUSLY: Michael Baxter went to find Kurt Hummel, where he finds him sitting in a darkened pub that he owns, and it's run down, and basically he is too. At first he looks all at see, and looks confused. But then when Michael offers him a chance of selling the pub, he takes it by agreeing to it, only if he has 10 percent of the profits, he keeps the name, and it stays a pub. Michael agrees and Kurt signs to take part in the World Championship of Show Choirs. But he is unaware of who else is on the team.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 ** _._**

 **PART 13 - A FALLEN DIRECTION**

 **.**

Eleven years ago, Mercedes Jones, was one of the biggest stars in the World. She had number 1 hit after number 1 hit, she had massive tours, which a large amount of fans following her, and she also appeared in television shows. No only that but she a very supportive New Direction Alumni to those whi were in the group. Money was rolling in for her, and she was rich.

.

And then it all came crashing down.

.

She wasn't directly involved in the New Direction scandal, but she bad been there the day that the New Directions Alumni imploded.

.

Mercedes took it personally, and it effected her. So much so, she disappeared from public view, and also stopping singing, and recording. It was as if she fell of the face of the earth.

.

It had taken Michael Baxter's top Detective, Johan Smiters, all he had, all his years of experience, all of his contacts, who owed him 1 favor each that he had been trying to save, to find Mercedes Jones.

.

Through his exhaustive contact leads, Johan found Mercedes in Seeley Lake, Montana, where she was staying at a health resort. She lived on site, while people just came and went. She often sat by herself watching people get involved in various exercises and activities, passing the time away.

Mercedes was still rich, she had spent some of her money in the early days of her going to ground, on charities. So Michael, was sure she didn't need, a $1 Million contract. He felt he had to approach her from a different kind of direction, but he was unsure what or how at this stage.

.

.

 **SEELEY LAKE, MONTANA**

 **HEALTH RESORT**

 **.**

Michael turned up at the rest, and instantly recognized Mercedes, even though she was being inconspicuous, he clearly recognized her. She was sitting down on a seat bench, watching a group tackle an obstacle course.

Mercedes hadn't lost much weight, but she still looked good. It was like she was watching life pass her by, and she looked happy, but sad at the same time.

Michael was still unsure how to handle this. He had been battling the whole day after reading the notes of what Johan had dug up on Mercedes, He decided the best attack was the least effective attack for this brief moment. Winging it. Maybe this could work.

.

Michael casually walked up to the bench seat that Mercedes was sitting on, and casually sat down on the other end. He didn't look at her, as he didn't want to scare her off, and he didn't say anything as he was contemplating what to say.

.

They sat there in silence watching the group doing their bit on the obstacle course, and every so often he would smile when someone tripped up in a funny manner. He had realized he was smiling, and he hadn't realized Mercedes was keeping an eye on him every so often out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't paying her attention, but he was trying to figure out a way to talk to her.

.

Thirty minutes had gone by and Michael was starting to feel less confidence with his winging it approach, and was about to pull the pin, when Mercedes finally spoke.

"Are you here for me?"

Michael looked ahead and said the first thing that popped into his head "What gave you that impression?"

"No one ever sits down next to me when I've been here. It's like everyone gives me a wide berth and leaves me alone."

"Maybe they aren't sure you want to be disturbed? Do you want to be left alone?"

"I've been alone for ten years. I'm use to it."

Michael just sat there staring ahead. He could feel her sadness, and her pain.

"...Although you might already probably know that," continued Mercedes after a brief pause "Which is probably the reason why you are here."

"You can't stay shut off from the world forever," said Michael quietly still staring ahead "It's not healthy."

"Hey look around," smiled Mercedes pointing to the camp "It's a health retreat after all."

Michael smiled, and kept his eyes focused ahead.

"Then YOU are here for me," said Mercedes "Then You'll know who I am then?"

Michael nodded.

"Who sent you?"

"I sent myself," replied Michael

Mercedes looked over at Michael. She looked at his suit. It was a pretty fancy suit.

"Are you a boss man?"

"You could say that."

"So that means you are treating this really serious if you're the one to be here, and that you want me for something. I don't even know who you are."

"Michael Baxter." said Michael looking ahead still

"And what do you do normally, Mr Michael Baxter?"

.

Michael looked down at his shoes. He suddenly felt weird for being here. It was like this wasn't right to get Mercedes on board, in her mental condition. But she seemed fine. But this wasn't fine. This wasn't right. He should have just left her alone.

.

"I work in Texas, buying and selling businesses amongst other stuff."

"So you area an investor then?"

"Yes, something like that."

"So, are you wanting me to make an investment then?"

"No, that's not what I am here for."

"So, so why are you here then Michael Baxter?"

Michael kept looking at his feet "You know what? I think I made a huge mistake in coming here, and trying to see you. It's nice to have met you Mercedes Jones."

Michael got up and went to walk away.

"Wait a minute," said Mercedes standing up and grabbing Michael's arm "Just hold on a minute. There is a reason why you are here to see me, just tell me. There's nothing wrong it asking."

.

For the first time since meeting all of the New Directions Alumni, and apart from when Will Schuester had his melt down, Michael felt really guilty. This was wrong. Everything felt all wrong. Everything just felt like... unworthy.

.

"I can't offer you anything, as you're rich enough already, and just being here, seeing you like this, is heart wrenching enough."

Michael used his spare hand to wipe away tears from his eyes, he wasn't sure why all of a sudden he was being emotional, Mercedes pulled him around to face her, and for the first time he looked at her, and she just gave him a massive hug, and that's when the water works exploded.

"This place does wonders," said Mercedes hugging Michael tight "I've been here a little over 7 years, just sitting here, watching the world go past, just sitting here being at peace. The Universe gave me a sign. You turning up here means I'm ready to face the world again. You just need to tell me why you are here. When you are ready of course.

Mercedes waited for Michael to let out all of his tears that he had been holding in all this time. Then she helped him to sit down.

.

"I'm so sorry about that," said Michael trying to pull himself together "This is so silly. I'm not usually this emotional."

"Like I said," started Mercedes "Look around you, it's this place, this place is the clearer of the soul. It wipes away any pain that you may have. It took me a whole 48 hours when I first got here to cry away all of my pain, and trust me, I had a lot of it. Speaking of pain, you had a lot of it too, but it wasn't all yours. You must have received a lot of pain from a whole lot of people around you. Why are you holding onto their pain?"

Michael sighed, and looked back at Mercedes "The pain is from all of your friends!"

"What do you mean?" asked Mercedes confused

Michael for the first time since he started the campaign to get the New Directions Alumni back together confessed everything

"I am from the Baxter Family who is one of the richest families in the U.S, probably not just the U.S. but most of the world too, we decided to run a competition called The World Championship of Show Choirs. A professionally run competition for anyone who had competed in the past, to do so again. Now I grew up watching Show Choirs, in particular the New Directions. I wanted to build a team together, myself. I also knew that the New Directions, had separated, you guys were my idols, So I wanted to get you all back together..."

As Michael kept talking, Mercedes who had been listening intently, stood up, and walked a few paces forwards, and she kept her back to Michael.

"...The purpose was three fold. Firstly, for my benefit, because like I said, you were my idols growing up. Secondly, for your benefits. And thirdly to sort out what happened that drove you all apart ten years ago. My number 1 goal was that I had a team who deserved to be World Champions, who could be World Champions...

"...Now I knew in order to make that happen, were two things. Deceit, and Money. Deceit, by not allowing everyone else to know I was planning on bring everyone together, in case they didn't agree to sing on because they couldn't stand being around the others. I wouldn't have a team if that was the case. So I had to be deceitful, but along the way a few people guessed at what I was doing, so when they did ask, I really couldn't lie...

"...You're going to ask who they were, I know that. Finn Hudson, was the very first person I met, and he asked straight away, he was kinda okay with it. Brittany S Pierce, I knew, knew what I was up to, but she didn't say anything. Will Schuester, I tried recruiting, but he was too effected, and said no. That was painful in itself. Quinn Fabray knew, and you. You are the only one who knows the whole story...

"...The only way to get people to sign was to offer a monetary value of $1 Million per person. Where they would get $100,000 instantly they signed the contract, and then get the rest, the $900,000 they get once they turn at my place in Dallas, Texas next week for the first initial meeting, and it is there, where I will have everyone discover who is in the team, and I'm expecting fireworks. Big fireworks..."

"...But here's the crux, and I've told no one else this, but like I said, Miss Pierce will probably know, once they learn about each other, they'll threaten to quit. But they can't, I've instantly put a clause in their contracts, that most of them didn't even read, to say that if they were to quit, then they would OWE ME $2 Million, basically no one could pay me back. Except you of course. So they have to stay together, and be forced to deal with their issues, and to get that out of the way, and hopefully work together as a team to become World Champions..."

"I managed to get Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Brittany S Pierce, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, and I have just come signing Kurt Hummel yesterday, to be here today and then tomorrow I'm off to see Rachel Berry tomorrow. Rachel is the final part of the team puzzle that I want for the Worlds. And that's it in a nutshell."

.

Michael waited for the back lash to begin from Mercedes. He deserved to have a backlash, especially because he totally blabbed his whole story to a New Direction Alumni who hadn't signed yet. It'll probably destroy everything that he had created over the course of a month.

.

"You do know?..." said Mercedes after a few minutes of silence, she was still standing and looking ahead "That I could basically buy out all of their $2 Million contracts and they'll basically be free to go. I do have the money to be able to do that."

"Not until now, I didn't," replied Michael "But I wouldn't begrudge you if you did."

"And you do know the shit is going to hit the fan once they find out that they have been duped?"

"Yes, I did realized that, I'm prepared for that."

"And you do know once they see each other, after all this time, then that's going to like shit hitting the fan as well?"

"Yes."

Mercedes turned around and walked towards Michael. He was expecting to be slapped in the face.

"You're a devious man, Mr Baxter," started Mercedes "A devious but a thoughtful, and kind man, and it'll do them good to be forced to come together and to hash out their past. I love them all but they cost me 10 years of my life."

Michael couldn't believe his ears "You're not mad?"

"Look around Mr Baxter," said Mercedes pointing to the area that they were in "This has been my home for a long time. I've had time to enjoy the outdoors, and I feel the Universe has help me get through my pain. Of course, I'm not mad. But the others will be mad. I hope you are well and truly prepared for that."

"I am."

"So ask me."

"Ask you what?" asked Michael confused

"If you me to join the New Directions again, ask me."

"Do you want to rejoin the New Directions after everything that you've been through?"

"It will help me to re-adjust to life back in the real world."

"Wow," said Michael "I wasn't even sure you would want to come back to the New Directions."

"Well like I said, I need to get back to the real world, and I need to be around the New Directions, who tore us apart, so I calm them heal, not only them, but also me towards them. I also feel like I want to sing again, for the first time in years, and I need to start again with the New Directions, with my friends."

"So you want to participate then?" asked Michael

"Yes."

"So, I'm not quite sure if I should ask the next question?"

"Just ask."

"Am I offering you a $1 Million contract? Even though you have all the money that you could ever ask for?"

"Simple answer is... yes," replied Mercedes "Yes, you can offer me the $1 Million contract. Longer answer is... I can use the $1 Million to put in place help like counselors, and body guards just in case things get out of hand at the very first meeting."

"That's already sorted," replied Michael "It's already in place."

"Okay then. How about a place to train? We're the New Directions... We're from Lima, Ohio, sure we won't stay in Texas. No disrespect to Dallas or to Texas."

"That's sorted too, Miss Jones," smiled Michael "I wanted to wait until everyone was together before I said what the plans were... But because it's you I'll let you know now. I have rebuilt the old McKinley High School into a part dormitory where everyone will live on site... Part cafeteria where everyone will eat... Part auditorium where everyone will train their big dance routines and group numbers... Part Counselors where everyone can go to and ask for help if they need to sort out more of their issues... And best of all Part Choir Room where everyone will be practicing and can can sing their own songs, individually and/or 2 or more, and just to feel comfortable like it was back in your high school days. Just to feel you belong."

"Wow," said Mercedes "That sounds great. But what about down time?"

"They are free to leave and have down time, but where they go, a minder will go with them. They may not like that, but they did sign a contract, albeit deceitfully, so they basically belong to me for a year. They may thin that I've cheated them into it, but it's for their own good, as I am trying to rebuild their lives. I want them to be World Champions. They deserve to be."

"What's a little deceit at the end of the day," smiled Mercedes "So I guess I'll donate my $1 Million to charity."

"Are you sure you want to sing after hearing all of that?"

"You are going to need someone on side first and foremost," said Mercedes "I'm your person. And they need to do this, to go through this, to experience it, again, and to fix themselves, and sort themselves out. I also need fun in my life again Mr Baxter, I need my old friends back together. We need to sort this mess out, as soon as possible, and then look towards competing. So... Where's my contract?"

Michael grabbed his briefcase and opened it. He still couldn't believe after everything he said, Mercedes still wanted to be a part of it. He took out the contract and gave it to Mercedes. She took it and looked at it, and then signed her name. Michael got on his phone, and reworked a text.

"Normally I'd give $100,000 to start with but because you know the whole story, you now have a $1 Million in you bank account, to do whatever you want with. Donate it to charity, or even buy this place."

"I've already brought this place," smiled Mercedes handing the contract back to Michael

"Of course you have," replied Michael "This could be a good place for the New Directions to spend a few days at."

I was just thinking that, great how our minds think alike Mr Baxter."

"That's right... Where are you going to be for the rest of the week?"

"Here I guess, I need all of the positive energy I can muster, before I head into the very big severe negative storm that will be. So I want to fight that head on."

"I'll get someone to pick you up from here, and escort you to Texas then."

"Sounds like a plan," smiled Mercedes

Mercedes gave Michael one last hug, and then Michael left.

.

.

.

 **Just a small heads up - The next chapter is on Rachel Berry, and I'm betting everyone is expecting her to be at least okay if not affected just like everyone else. But this why I have a heads up. Next chapter is going to be very emotional... Please be prepared for that while reading among other things. I could say more, but don't want to spoil anything else. This all ties in together. And the way I'm writing at the moment its just flowing. I'm still in the middle of it, so it could take at least another 24 hours or so. But I will get it out as soon as I can, as I know there are people chomping at the bit for me to release chapter after chapter as soon as. Sometimes I can do that when my story flows, other times other things come up, and it stops the flow. Anyway I just wanted to have a small heads up. So please be prepared.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_NOTE:_** **I tried several ways to have Rachel in different environments but they didn't seem to work. Why would a fit and healthy and strong Rachel disappear from the public for so long? Don't forget she only disappeared for a few months in Season 6 when her tv show got canned, and she worked her way back by re-building the Glee club. She wanted to be the star and wanted everyone to see her be a star. So in the end this chapter just flowed and worked. This will lead in to so many different story lines coming up. Because it flowed. Especially Rachel and Finn. But for now, enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY: Michael Baxter found Mercedes Jones at a Health retreat, and although she seemed okay, she really wasn't, but was starting to come right. Some how just by being out in the open, and feeling really guilty about what he had done so far, he opened up to Mercedes and told her everything. Expecting her to go nuts at him, she didn't and agreed that even though it was deceitful, it needed to be done, as ten years is a long time for a former group, and former friends to be alienated from one another. She wanted to help._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation._**

 ** _._**

 **PART 14 - A DIRECTION GOES SADLY WRONG**

 **.**

Rachel Berry, what do people say of the old Rachel Berry? Unique, Talented, Awe-Inspiring, Go Getter, Stubborn, Forceful, In your face, Loud, but someone who knew what she wanted and would do almost anything to get to the top, and run over people to do it. In a good way. In fact being with the Glee club and New Directions made her realize she couldn't do it alone, and needed her friends to help her and support her.

Rachel Berry 10 years ago like most of the other New Directions Alumni, lit the world on fire, and the world went crazy for her. Like Mercedes Jones, she was a huge star on Broadway. She had won 4 Tony awards, She also appeared on Television alongside Mercedes and was always a great supporter of New Directions and the New Directions Alumni. At one stage she spent a whole term being a guest co-director with the New Directions students by helping being their Vocal Coach.

Rachel's relationship with Finn Hudson was going from strength to strength. They were still engaged but not yet married. They were talking about getting married at one point like they almost did in their Senior Year at High School. Finn supported Rachel in what ever project she wanted to do. He was always by her side, being supportive, making sure she kept on track, and telling her when she was being a bitch. Rachel needed Finn to keep her grounded.

And then came the incident and the scandal with the New Directions Alumni. and from there, they imploded. Then as we all know everyone's worlds came crashing down. So too did Rachel's.

Rachel's and Finn's relationship couldn't survive the dreaded implosion, even though they tried to at first, it just was too much. Clearly devastated, Rachel disappeared, never to be seen in public or in private again.

No-one including Rachel's fathers Hiriam and Le-Roy Berry knew where she disappeared to. Not even her surrogate birth mother Shelby Corcoran knew either, even though Shelby was the last to see her.

.

So for 10 years no-one knew where Rachel Berry was. Michael Baxter sent a few of his Detectives around the country to try and find her. But each time one by one they failed to come up with a lead or even a single trail. His best Detective Johan Smiters was busy tracking down Mercedes Jones.

Then Michael turned to his eldest brother Jack for help. Jack decided to help, and lent him his best Detective. Parker. That was his sole name. Parker.

Parker had spent 10 years as a US Navy Seal, so he knew how to track down people. According to his Unit, Parker was the best at deciphering clues. So when Jack hired Parker to work for him, he became his best number 1 Detective on staff by providing quick information than anyone else before him. Parker could find anyone.

So when Michael got permission to borrow Parker, he took it without giving it a second thought. He gave Parker the last known details of where Rachel was last seen and sent Parker on his way.

Like Johan had done trying to find Mercedes Jones, Parker had to use half of his sources who owed him a favor, just to pick up any trail he could find. At first some trails led to dead ends, others just kept on going without much success. But then after searching for well over a week and a half, and working basically 24/7 without very little sleep, this what he did best, he picked up a trail which became luke warm, then it went warm, then it went hot, and then it went to boiling. He finally found Rachel Berry's exact whereabouts.

The exact whereabouts was okay, it wasn't the problem. The problem was the location. According to Parker, after he found where Rachel was, he got on the phone to Jack, so he could break the news to Michael, no one was going to be happy with the location.

.  
.

.

 **AUGUSTA, MAINE**

 **THE RIVERVIEW PSYCHIATRIC CENTER**

 **.**

Michael was standing in front of a viewing door, looking into the room of Rachel Berry. She was sitting on a chair, at a table, inside the room, staring into space. All around the room on the walls were neatly placed photos of her time on Broadway, television appearances, and some photos of her time in the New Directions performing at Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gone, was the really strong willed, opinionated, bubbly, energetic, Rachel Berry, and in her place was a look alike but this look alike wasn't even smiling, crying, yelling, singing, moving, she just sat there staring at nothing. Also gone was her famous long hair, it was now short, just down to her below her ears.

He had pinned all his hopes on finding Rachel, because he knew with Rachel as part of the New Directions, with her help, with her voice, and with her courage of standing up for what she believed the group should be doing, they could win the World Championships. But without Rachel, they would be at least back with the chasing pack. And to Michael, that was a nightmare scenario.

.

"The Doctor was saying she uses those photos to keep herself from going backwards, that's when she's lucid..." said Parker who was standing right next to Michael, he had seen him look at the photos.

Parker had found Rachel, and immediately went to work on trying to find out what happened to her, before he rang Jack, and before he then got Michael involved.

For Michael this scene was so devastating. This wasn't what he was hoping for when news came through that Parker had found Rachel. He was hoping just to rock up, and talk to her, and try and get her to commit with being with the New Directions or at least trying to deceive her. But now he didn't know if she could talk.

"Is she lucid now?" asked Michael

"The Doctor says she is."

Jack and Doctor Morgan Francis III, walked into the outer room. Michael had called Jack in the moment he realized that Rachel was in a mental institution, asking for his help, if there was a chance for her to be released then he could pull some strings to get her released.

"Doctor Francis, this is my brother Michael, and my associate Parker. Michael, Parker, this is Doctor Morgan Francis the 3rd."

"Please to meet you," said Doctor Francis shaking both Michael's and Parker's hand "I understand you are the one Mr Baxter, that want Miss Berry released into your care?"

"Yes sir," said Michael looking at Jack

Michael knew he owed Jack big time for this, because he was going out on a huge limb for him. They all knew that normally a family member, or guardian had to be the one to sign a patient over. Jack had used his one favor with a big United States Senator to get this to happen.

"Well as you all know," started Doctor Francis "We don't allow anyone to be signed out, unless it's a family member, but Miss Berry here seems to be a unique case, and for people like yourselves who haven't been in her life before, and haven't dealt with her, this is a unique situation, and for you to call in a Senator, it must be something big for you to go to the trouble."

"My brother is a big fan of Rachel Berry's," said Jack "He believes he can help, so I believe in him."

Those were strong words coming from his brother.

"So you have a place all ready lined up for her to be taken to I believe your brother was saying?" asked the Doctor to Michael

"Yes I've sent out a message to one of her friends," replied Michael "They are in a unique situation of their own, so I think this place that I would like her to go to, will do her the world of good. That person will be here soon, currently on route as we speak."

"Yes, he had to organize his very own transportation for that to happen didn't you Michael?" smiled Jack

"Yes,"

Michael didn't mind. He was using one of his very own favors himself. It seems everyone had used a lot of 1 time favors that were suppose to be used for other situations on some of these New Directions.

The Doctor placed some papers down on a table close to them.

"I need both you Jack, and you Michael to sign these papers. The Senator already has. The moment you sign them, the moment Miss Berry is released into your care."

"Can you tell me first," started Michael "How Miss Berry came to be at this place?"

"Sure," replied the Doctor "About 8 years ago, she turned up here in Maine, not sure why she was here, or how she got here, but she turned up in such a state, that we had to sedate her. She was suffering from severe panic attacks, and then she started to lose it. We lost her for a whole 2 week period, where she just went in to her self, and stayed there. We just waited for her to pull herself out of it. When she did, when she became lucid, she said she didn't want to leave. She felt she couldn't leave, and needed to be here. So she stayed. She checked herself in."

"Did you know who she was?"

"Come on Mr. Baxter, she was a famous Broadway star, most of us love Broadway, of course we all knew who she was. But this is a mental institution Mr Baxter, once some one enters the building, there's no way of it getting out, unless they tell people to, and Miss Berry wanted everything to be kept quiet."

"Why the photos on the wall?"

"Like I told Parker, it's to keep herself focused on who she is. From time to time she has these moments where she could pop away and lose memory, and then come back and remembers who she is."

"Is that why you don't want her to leave?"

"Yes, but I'm aware that you are trying to get her old friends back together, even though I don't think that should happen, not even to the rest of them, because 10 years is a long time, and they're still harboring ill feeling to one another, but that can bring a lot of emotions back. But personally I think that's a great tactic. It might even help Rachel in to trying to sing again. She hasn't sung since she's been here. Even when she's been able to pull herself together enough to have group time. She goes to sing, freezes up, and then all her emotions come flooding back, and we're back to square one. So please Mr Baxter, do not put her in a situation where she has to sing, until she's ready to sing. She'll sing, in time. But when she's ready."

"Is a year enough time?"

"I can't tell you that Mr Baxter. It might take a month after being back with her friends, it might take two, it might take six, it might take a year, it could be more. You can't rush this. If you rush this, then she'll be back here like a shot, and it'll be you signing her back in."

Michael looked into the room. He felt responsible for her. He couldn't leave Rachel Berry behind. He couldn't even leave Rachel Berry out of the New Directions. No New Directions leave anyone behind at the best of times.

"Okay thanks for the advice Doctor."

"Just be patient with her."

Michael nodded, and signed the paperwork, and then Jack did too.

"She's all yours," said the Doctor

"Does she need any medication?"

"I'll get the nurse to give you the medication before you leave from reception. It's just anxiety pills."

"Okay."

The Doctor shook everyone's hands and then left. Michael looked back into the room. Jack walked up to him.

"I hope she's worth it Michael, because she's cost me a lot."

"She's worth it, thanks Jack. I'll repay you."

"Oh I know you will."

"I'm sorry it cost you Jack."

Jack smiled "It's all good. At least I know you're at the end of this crazy road of looking for everyone. Now you can focus on your work again without going tiki touring around the country."

"Yea," said Michael quietly

"Go on in to see her," said Jack looking into the room "I'll wait here. Go on go meet your idol."

"She's not my idol, she's just an outer self of her former self."

"She's still you're idol no matter what. Don't forget that. She maybe the way she is now, but she's still the Rachel Berry."

Jack was right. Michael knew this. He just felt sad to see her like this. He let out a sigh, and breathed back in, and then out. Jack patted him on his back. Michael walked towards the door, and went in.

.

Just entering the room was eerie enough. It felt cold, and distant. He slowly closed the door, and walked over to where Rachel was sitting, and pulled out another chair, and sat down.

"Rachel Berry."

She blinked but never looked at him, but just looked ahead "Are you here for me?"

"Yes."

"I don't know you. I have never met you."

She talked in a monotone voice.

"But I know you," said Michael calmly, he didn't want to be here, this wasn't right. "You're an idol of mine."

"An idol? Why am I your idol?"

"Just the way you were when I was growing up watching you."

"I did it all for myself, not for anyone else. Not for you. Not for anyone else. Just for me."

"You don't believe that. Rachel Berry wasn't that type of person."

Rachel turned her head. Her eyes were distant.

"You tell me then what type of person was Rachel Berry?"

Michael sat back, and semi smiled. All he wanted to do was run. Run far away from here.

"You were talented, you were kind, you were unique, you were a great singer, a great performer, and you did it all for everyone else."

"That's just it, I was that person. But the person who you see sitting in front of you, has completely changed."

Michael shook his head "I'm sorry I don't believe that."

"Well then I'm sorry but I can offer you nothing."

Rachel turned back around, and looked at nothing at particular on the wall. Michael looked at all the photos on the walls.

"If you believed that," said Michael leaning closely into Rachel "If you believed that you are a completely changed person. Then all this stuff shouldn't matter to you. Shouldn't even be on the wall, shouldn't be the center piece of your existence."

Rachel turned her head.

"What's your name?"

"Michael. Michael Baxter."

Rachel slowly stood up

"This all here," she said pointing to every single picture on the wall "This all here, was taken away from me by one person. One person Michael Baxter."

"How could one person take all that away from you?"

"By doing one simple thing. You may think it's a simple thing, but to me it was a massive thing, that blew my world apart. That blew everything I knew out the window. It hurt me. It hurt my world."

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about?"

"Yes."

Rachel seemed to think for a minute. She looked around the wall. Suddenly she saw someone in a picture and walked over to it. She stared directly at the picture. Tears came to her eyes, and started streaking down her face.

"He kissed her, Michael Baxter."

"Who kissed who?"

Rachel pointed to a picture. Michael got up from his seat, and walked over to where Rachel was standing, pointing to the picture. There was one photo in the entire room that had one person in particular that the rest of the photos for some reason never had. And that one person was... Finn Hudson. Her fiancee. Her ex fiancee. These two were star crossed lovers. They loved one another.

"Finn kissed her Michael Baxter. Finn destroyed my world the moment he kissed her, and told me about it."

Michael watched as Rachel walked back over to her seat in tears, and looked down at the seat.

"It's not fair Michael Baxter. It's just not."

"What's not fair?" asked Michael trying to understand

"This place, this room, this world... my world... gone... shattered... I loved Finn... I loved him so much that it hurt... He betrayed me. One simple kiss and he betrayed me. How could I face the world from such a betrayal. How can I sing after all that. How could I be me after such a betrayal. He betrayed me... HE BETRAYED ME."

Rachel picked up the chair and flung it across the room. She fell to her knees sobbing. Michael found himself walking over to her. He knelt down beside her, and gave her a hug.

"Rachel?" suddenly came a voice from the door

Rachel and Michael both looked up, it was Mercedes Jones. Michael had called her the moment he got to the hospital after discovering Rachel was there. He thought the best idea was to get her back to the Health Retreat where what happened to Michael to let him come clean to Mercedes, happened. Maybe she could find peace there.

"Mercedes," sobbed Rachel "Oh my god Mercedes."

Rachel pulled out of Michael's hug, got up, and ran over to Mercedes. Michael stood up, and watched the two girls hug each other. Mercedes couldn't stop the water works, and she too started crying. Michael decided the best idea was to leave the two girls to it, and slowly and quietly he left the room.

.

Michael sat at the table, looking into the room, as Mercedes comforted Rachel. It seemed to go on for ages, but it only been half an hour. Jack was sitting next to Michael.

"You have to talk to me sometime Mikey."

Michael shook his head "This is was just a huge mistake."

"Not this again, you and I both know that this is something you needed to have done. It's been good for you."

"And painful," said Michael looking at Jack "All these New Directions have pain. I've treated this like one big joke. But it's not a joke to them Jack. It's their lives."

"Yes and because of someone like you trying to bring them together, then they're going to have to face it. Whatever happened, they have to face it. They have to look backwards to be able to move forwards."

"But I treated it like a joke."

"So what if you did? You know now that it's not a joke. It's up to you to get them together, and sort their shit out. You wanted the job, unaware of how such a big job it was, but it's still a job that you have somehow created. And next week is your big show down. Do you want them to compete again?"

"Yes."

"Do you want them to win again?"

"Yes."

"Do you want them to be World Champions?"

"Yes."

"Do you want Rick to win with his team that he's getting together. Through help I might add. Don't forget he's not doing it like you are."

"No I don't."

"Then get your head out of your ass, and stop feeling sorry for yourself. So Rachel Berry reacted like that. I'm sure you've had way worse over the last month. Especially from Will Schuester. You got through that."

"But I didn't get him."

"Not yet any way."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an outsider Jack I see everything. You're right there in the middle of this crap. Will Schuester didn't say yes when you first spoke to him. Will Schuester was their top dog years ago, brought them all together. Do you think for one moment when the time is right, he's going to turn down another request from them? I don't think he'll be that callous. Give him time. Like you are going to have to give Rachel. Give him time, give everyone time. You know what to do. You know what you are going to have to do. But don't fucking give up now. You're not a bloody quitter. No brother of mine is a quitter. Are you a quitter?"

"No."

"I didn't hear you. ARE YOU QUITTING HELPING THE NEW DIRECTIONS NOW WHEN THEY NEED YOU OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU, THE MOST?"

"NO!"

"Then pull yourself together man."

Jack got up and walked off. Michael watched him go. Suddenly he heard someone clearing their throats. He looked around. It was Mercedes.

"I take it that was your brother?"

"Yes."

Mercedes walked over and sat down.

"I'm glad you called me, but she's in a very vulnerable state. I believe she'll benefit from going to the health retreat. That may give her some time to relax before she goes to Texas next week."

"Wait a minute," said Michael "I never got a chance to tell her."

"I did. But not all of it. If she knew that Finn was going to be there, then she would be in more of a state right now. But all she knows is that you are here for her, and that you want her to be part of a team, maybe just for the mean time as an adviser. But the team will be meeting for the first time next week. You'll have counselors on hand like you said, in case, she needs help right away."

"Wow, and how'd she take that?"

"Very well I might add. She needs this Michael, we all need this. I heard what your brother said. Like it or not you've got yourself involved, and you can't step away from the situation now."

"It's just too much pressure."

"it's too much pressure for us to handle being together again. It's hardly pressure for you. You just feel responsible. You do what you have to, and at the end of the day once the shit has calmed down, we'll be ready to go again."

"Okay."

"Oh and one more thing."

"What."

"You owe me."

"Why?"

"It took a lot for me to come here. I'm barely holding it together now being in a place like this. Feeling this enclosed. But I am. So you owe me."

"Deal." smiled Michael

"Now go in and talk to her, before I take her back to the health retreat. She's fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just stick to what I told you, and everything will be fine. We'll sort out the Finn situation later. And Finn needs to be the one to tell her the truth of what really happened, because she never has really let him. If she knew, then she'll be more devastated now."

"I'm lost."

"Don't worry, you won't be when everything comes out next week. Let it come out naturally. But for the mean time just go see her."

"Okay."

Michael got up, and smiled at Mercedes. Jack walked back over.

"Thank you Jack. Sorry about before."

"Don't worry about it. You just needed to know you are doing the right thing."

"This here is Mercedes Jones. Mercedes meet my brother Jack."

"Hi Jack Baxter," smiled Mercedes "Very big brother of you to say what you had to say before."

"Sometimes my brother just needs a kick in the ass in the right direction," said Jack

Michael shook his head and headed for the door.

.

Rachel was sitting back on her chair, but this time she was rocking backwards and forwards. Michael sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about before," said Rachel "Michael Baxter."

"It's okay," replied Michael "I'm sorry too."

"I believe from what Mercedes said, that you doing a good thing."

"What did Mercedes say to you?" asked Michael not wanting to get into any more trouble

"Um... Oh yeah. You're building a team to take on the World Championships of some thing."

"World Championship of Show Choirs."

"Yea that... And that you were here to ask me to join."

"Um... Yes. But I see that is a mistake."

"No not a mistake," replied Rachel who then stopped rocking and turned to face Michael "I'm not ready to sing yet. I don't even know if I have it in me to sing again. But Mercedes said I could be a great voice coach. I could do that if you are willing to persevere with me."

"If it means having you anywhere near my team Rachel Berry so be it. I'll be flattered to have you do that."

"Good, good. Mercedes was saying she's going to help out too."

"Yes she is."

"I'm going back to where she's staying until next week."

"Yes you are."

"Next week is your first team meeting?"

"Yes it is."

"I think by then if by what Mercedes was saying about the place where she is staying, I'll be good to go. Good enough to at least be around people."

"That's good." smiled Michael "Normally I'd sign people to contracts. But I'm not sure if I should do it with you. You're not in the right head space, no offense."

"None taken. Let's just take it day by day."

"Deal."

"Are we ready to go?" came Mercedes voice from the door

"Are we ready Michael Baxter?" asked Rachel

"Can I get a hug first?"

"Sure?"

Rachel gave Michael one of the biggest hugs he has had in a long time. He needed it.

"Now can we go?"

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I want to leave everything behind. This isn't me any more. I need to live in the now. I'll try to live in the now as much as I can."

"Okay."

Michael stood up, and gave a slight concern look to Mercedes, who gave a it's okay look, she's got it. Michael smiled.

Rachel stood up, and looked one last time at the room.

"Tell the nurses they can burn everything."

"Okay," smiled Michael

Rachel walked to the door, and turned around when Michael just stood there.

"Are you coming Michael Baxter?"

"I'll catch you up in a second," smiled Michael taking out his phone "Just got to make a quick call."

"Okay."

Rachel turned to Mercedes who gave her another hug, and Michael pretended he was dialing a number and waited for them both to leave. When they did, he quickly put his phone away, and walked over to the photo with Finn in it, and unpinned it from the wall. This was a small memento he needed. But he wasn't sure why. But he took it anyway.

.

Michael, Jack, and Parker, escorted Mercedes and Rachel to reception, where Rachel was given her medicine, and told to take it any time that she felt stressed, on the verge of a panic attack, or in moments of beginning to lose herself.

They then went up top where there were two helicopters waiting. Michael, had flown in by plane, but Jack had flown in by helicopter, and Mercedes had been brought by a helicopter too.

"So I'll take Rachel back with me to the Health Facility," said Mercedes as both she and Michael watched Jack escort Rachel to the helicopter "And then I'll settle her in, and next week meet you in Texas."

"Are you sure you don't want me to check up on her?"

"No it's best you aren't around in case you let you know who slip out."

"Yeah that'll probably happen," laughed Michael "But if anything happens please let me know."

"I'll have it sorted, but yes I'll let you know."

"Thanks to replying to my SOS."

"It's okay. At least we have everyone back together now."

"Yes. Bar Mr. Schuester."

"One day."

"Okay. Well I'll send my number 1 assistant to pick you guys up, and bring you to Texas."

"Sounds like a plan. Take it easy Michael. And remember."

"Yes?"

"You are doing the right thing."

"Thanks."

Mercedes gave Michael a hug, and walked to the helicopter, and gave Jack a hug too, and then got in. Michael, Jack and Parker stepped back, and waited for the Helicopter to lift off, and go. Then they got in Jack's helicopter, and they left.

.

.

 _ **And there we have it. Rachel Berry is now partly on board, but for now as a vocal coach. So what will happen when everyone comes together for the first time for the initial meeting? And will all hell break loose? What will happen when Rachel see's Finn for the first time? And what's the situation with Finn and kissing someone else? Will all that come out? Stay tune. The next important chapter is right around the corner.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NOTE: Sorry for the very long chapter, but this just flowed and flowed, and I felt that because it's a very important chapter, that sets up the rest of the story it needed to be told. I hope you guys enjoyed the tit bit about Finn. There's more to it, than just a kiss, and everything will be explained next chapter. I'm really looking forward to writing it. So that's everyone out of the way now. Let's bring them all together, and see what transpires. Enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previously: The Baxter family, the richest family in the United States and possibly the world, have announced the World Championship of Show Choirs. The youngest brother in the family was Michael Baxter, who grew up watching Show Choirs and in particular the New Directions, wanted to run his own team. And in particular he wanted the whole of the New Directions. This would be difficult as there was a implosion ten years previous due to dramas and scandals and they had all spread across the USA.**_

 _ **So Michael Baxter went New Direction Alumni hunting, and secured all but one of the New Directions that he wanted. The only person not to say yes was New Direction Director Will Schuester who had been really traumatized by the break up.**_

 _ **Now that he all the signatures that he wanted the next task was to have them all come together for the first time in 10 years. How will this go down? How much bad blood will there be? Can they even perform together again?**_

 _ **Only time will tell.**_

 _ **And now the most important first time meeting get together in the history of the New Directions. Stay tuned.**_

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 15 - THE ARRIVAL OF THE NEW DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

Finally the day had arrived that Michael Baxter had been looking forward to since he started his mission get all of the New Directions back together. It been a long month of traveling the country, talking to emotional New Directions Alumni, and signing them to contracts.

Now they were all flying into Dallas, from everywhere and at different times, and they were being picked up by Michael's assistants. Some had arrived a few hours early, so the plan was to show them around and book them into different hotels.

They flew in, in this order: Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Brittany S Pierce, Mike Chang, a sober Noah Puckerman, his half brother, Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, a still bushy bearded Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, who flew in with Rachel, but were separated straight away, and Quinn Fabray.

Rachel Berry had recovered well, once she got to the Health Retreat, and Mercedes had kept an eye on her the few days that they were there, but Rachel pretty much kept to herself. She enjoyed being out in the open, instead of confining herself indoors. This relaxed tenfold.

.

As the New Directions Alumni were arriving and being driven around, Michael was standing in front of his dress mirror, getting himself ready for the next important stage; the first meeting in 10 years of all of the New Directions Alumni. All road led to redemption as far as Michael was concerned.

Today was make or break time. All the lead up work he done over the last 4 weeks was now in the past. This was it. He needed them on the same page, the same level, he needed them to work together like that done so many times before.

He understood that this first day would be a shock for many of them, he also understood that today was going to be spent hashing out all of the issues that had torn them apart, that was why he had counselors on hand, also body guards would be there, just in case things turned nasty with the guys, and Doctors were also on hand in case Rachel needed medical help if things got too much for her, which could also be the case for Mercedes, the same could also be said for Kurt.

They would be staying in Dallas tonight before they would fly to Lima, Ohio tomorrow on a private jet hired by Michael, so that they could start preparing for Sectionals. Sectionals were 4 Months away. 2 months had been spent on planning to find the New Directions Alumni, and then finding them. After Sectionals, would be a 10 week period before Regionals, then another 10 weeks before Nationals, then another 10 weeks before Hemispheres, and then a final 10 weeks before Worlds. So they had to use part of the next 4 Months learning to trust one another again, learning to sign again, learning to dance again, just learning all over again.

Michael had also hired dance teachers, and choreographers, just in case for some reason, no one wanted to listen to Mike Chang. Apparently some of the issues were his fault. So Michael needed a Plan B.

.

He looked at himself in the mirrior

"You can do this."

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yes? Enter."

The door opened and in came his eldest brother, Jack.

"Jack what are you doing here?" asked Michael stunned

"I'm here to support you. I know how big a day this is for you, what with all your idols under one roof together for the first time in years. Don't worry, I'll sit in the background. I just need to be here officially like I'm doing with most clubs to sign off."

Michael looked at Jack with suspicion "I'll be fine."

"I know you will be. It's lucky I told Rick to stay a way. He's chomping at the bit, to see if your team makes it past the first day. I told him not to be that stupid."

No pressure then," smiled Michael

"Besides I want to see inside that auditorium, that you built out back. I suspect that's where the meeting is taking place."

"It is."

"So the 15 Rubber Tube Walkways are for the New Directions then?"

"Yes, keep them away from one another until the big reveal. Don't worry they're just temporary, they'll be gone tomorrow."

"Sweet. So when is this getting underway. I understand they've arrived and en-route?"

"Wow you really do know what's going on, don't you," said Michael "So much for keeping my team tightly lipped."

"I know everything about all of my brothers doings, so don't feel I'm picking on you. You've spent some big money up to this point, but it's yours, and you're doing reasonably well."

"Gee thanks."

"So are you ready to go then? Get this thing moving?"

Michael turned back to the mirror and looked at himself. It was now or never. This was so important to him, that nothing else mattered at this point. He was ready for the first days fireworks.

Michael took a deep breath "I'm ready."

"Let's go then," replied Jack

Michael and Jack left the room, and then the house, and walked towards the big auditorium. Instead of heading for the tunnel tubing that had been erected, they headed to a side entrance. Before they got there, Michael pulled out his phone and texted one of his main assistants who was in touch with all of the drivers driving the New Directions Alumni around.

.

 _'IN POSITION... NOW_

 _LET'S GET THIS STARTED_

 _GIVE THE WORD FOR_

 _DROP OFFS.'_

 _._

Michael and Jack, then walked into the auditorium.

.

.

Jake Puckerman was the first to arrive. He was driven onto the section, and drove past the big house that Michael owned. The car stopped right next to a tube tunnel. Jake's door opened. He saw a big massive body guard.

"Mr Jake Puckerman?"

"Yes?"

"This way please."

Jake got out of the car and looked around

"This way please, sir." continued the body guard.

Jake followed the guard into the tubing tunnel. The moment they both walked in, a door slid into place.

"What's going on? asked Jake

"I'm sorry sir, I can't answer any questions. You will be with Mr Baxter shortly. He will answer all your questions then."

"Fine, lead the way then."

Jake followed the body guard further into the tubing tunnel, until they reached another door, there was a seat that was beside the door.

"Please take a seat Mr Puckerman, Mr Baxter will see you soon."

"This better be worth it," said Jake sitting down

.

Next to arrive was Sam Evans. The car pulled to a stop at the tube tunnel. The car door opened.

"Mr Sam Evans, this way please," said his body guard

Sam got out and looked around.

"Wow, big place Mr Baxter has."

"This way Mr Evans."

Sam followed the body guard into the tube tunnel, and the door slid into place. Sam followed on without speaking.

.

The third to arrive was a bearded Kurt Hummel, his hair was still ruffled. The car stopped beside his tunnel tube, and his door opened.

"Mr Kurt Hummel, this way please."

Kurt got out, and looked direction into the tube tunnel.

"Am I going in there?"

"Follow me, please sir."

Kurt shook his head, and followed the body guard into the tube. As soon as they both entered, the door slid into place.

"What a weird place, where are we going?"

"This way please Mr Hummel,"

"Yeah... yea..."

Kurt followed the Body Guard onward.

.

The fourth to arrive was Tina Cohen-Chang. Her car door pulled to a stop near the tube tunnel entrance. Her door opened.

"Miss Tina Cohen-Chang, this way please."

Tina got out, and looked at her body guard.

"So what now?"

"This way please Miss Cohen-Chang."

Tina looked into the tube tunnel.

"You are not serious?"

"This way please."

Tina rolled her eyes, and followed the body guard into the tubing tunnel. A door slid into place.

"Is all of this really necessary?" asked Tina

"Mr Baxter will answer your questions, soon."

"Oh he's going to," said Tina continuing to follow the body guard.

.

The fifth to arrive was Santana Lopez. She had been complaining ever since the car had left the airport. The car pulled to a stop near a tube tunnel.

"So we're finally here then driver?" asked Santana looking into the front seat at the driver "It's about bloody time. No information, not even small talk."

Her door opened.

"Miss Santana Lopez."

"That's me."

"This way please."

Santana got out of the car and looked at her body guard.

"You've got big muscles. Who may you be?"

"Miss Lopez this way please."

"You don't do small talk either? That's just great. Where's Mr Baxter?"

"I'm taking you to him now. Follow me please."

Santana looked into the tube tunnel.

"Through there? Are you serious?"

"This way please, Miss Lopez."

Santana walked into the tunnel following the body guard. The door slid into place.

"There is no need for something like this," whined Santana "I'm going to give Mr Baxter, a piece of my mind."

"You do that, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am, EVER."

Santana continued down the tunnel.

.

The sixth to arrive was Brittany S Pierce. Her car pulled to a stop near the tube tunnel.

"We've stopped?" asked Brittany "Cool."

The door opened.

"Miss Brittany S Pierce?"

"That's me."

"Please follow me."

Brittany got out of the car, and looked around.

"What a huge place."

"Please follow me Miss Brittany Pierce."

Brittany looked at the tube tunnel.

"Are we going in there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wow I get called a ma'am. Lead the way kind sir."

The body guard led Brittany into the tube tunnel. The moment they walked in, the door slid into place.

"Wow this is exciting. How long does this thing go?"

"A few minutes walk."

"Well lead the way kind sir."

The body guard walked off, Brittany followed him.

.

The seventh to arrive was Blaine Anderson. He looked bored with the car ride. The car pulled to a stop next to the tube tunnel. His car door opened.

"Mr Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes."

"This way please."

Blaine slowly got out of the car, and looked around. He yawned. He looked at the tube tunnel.

"This way please Mr Anderson."

"In there?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll follow you."

The body guard walked into the tunnel, followed by Blaine. The moment they walked through further, the moment a door slid into place.

"What is this thing?"

"It's a tube tunnel sir, I'm taking you to Mr Baxter."

"Well take me to him then."

"This way sir."

The body guard walked further into the tunnel. Blaine followed albeit, slowly. He didn't look interested.

.

The eighth to arrive was Artie Abrams. His car pulled to a stop outside the tube tunnel. His door opened.

"Mr Artie Abrams?"

"Yes that's me."

"Just a second."

The body guard went to the boot, and took out Artie's wheel chair. He got it together, and then wheeled it around to the door. Then he helped Artie from the car into the wheel chair.

"You know how to assemble a chair then?" asked Artie

"My specialty, sir." said the body guard

The body guard pushed Artie towards the tube tunnel.

"Are we going in there?"

"Yes sir,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you to Mr Baxter now, sir."

"Oh okay. Let's go then."

The body guard pushed Artie into the tunnel, and then the door slid into place.

"Is that necessary?"

"Ask Mr Baxter. I can't answer any questions."

"Sure. You're just doing your job."

Artie was pushed down the tunnel.

.

The ninth to arrive was Mercedes Jones. Her car pulled to a stop outside the tube tunnel. Her car door opened.

"Miss Mercedes Jones?"

"Yes."

"Follow me please."

Mercedes got out of the car, and looked at the body guard.

"Are you here for me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to see Mr Baxter."

"Cool. Is Rachel here yet?"

"I can't tell you that Miss Jones."

"But I know everything. And I'm worried about Rachel."

The body guard put his hand to his ear, as if he was receiving instruction.

"Miss Berry will be arriving shortly. She is okay. She needs to take her own tunnel."

"Tunnel?"

The body guard pointed to the tube tunnel.

"Really now?" smiled Mercedes "Has everyone got one to walk."

"I'm sorry Miss Jones, I cannot tell you that."

"Okay then. Take me to Mr Baxter."

"This way please."

The body guard walked towards the tube tunnel. Mercedes followed him, and they went in, and as they did the tube tunnel door closed into place. It was dark.

"How far away does this thing go?" asked Mercedes

"It's okay Miss Jones, not far, you can hold onto my hand."

"Please."

Mercedes felt for the body guard's hand and took it. He then led her into the tunnel further.

.

The tenth to arrive was Quinn Fabray. Her car pulled to a stop near a tube tunnel.

"Are we finally here?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Was that Mr. Baxter's house that we past?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Wow, flash," smiled Quinn to herself.

Her car door opened.

"Miss Quinn Fabray."

"Yes?"

"Follow me please ma'am."

Quinn got out of the car and looked at the body guard.

"Are you taking me to see Mr Baxter?"

"Yes Ma'am I am."

"Please stop calling me Ma'am. It's either Quinn..."

"Follow me sorry Miss Fabray."

"...Or Fabray," smiled Quinn "Lead the way."

The body guard walked towards the tube tunnel.

"Are we going in there?"

"Yes Miss Fabray,"

"How quaint, lead away."

Quinn followed the body guard into the tunnel. The door slid into place.

"Wow going all out aren't we Mr Baxter?" said Quinn to herself

She followed the body guard further into the tunnel.

.

The eleventh to arrive was Noah Puckerman. He had been sober for a month, he looked better than he had ever before, and he was carrying a guitar. The car pulled to a halt outside a tube tunnel. His door opened.

"Mr Noah Puckerman."

"That's me."

"Follow me please, sir."

Puck got out of the car, and grabbed his guitar. He looked at the tube tunnel. He then looked at the body guard.

"Do we go in there?"

"Yes sir."

"Cool, get to go exploring. How far does it go?"

"You will find out sir, just taking you to Mr Baxter now."

"Cool, dude. Lead the way."

The body guard walked into the tube tunnel, followed by Puck. When they got in, the door slid into place.

"Wow it's dark now."

"Can you handle it sir?"

"Of course I can dude. Lead the way. But don't go too far ahead."

"Yes sir."

Puck followed the body guard further into the tunnel.

.

The twelfth to arrive was Mike Chang. His car came to a stop outside a tube tunnel.

"Are we here yet?" asked Mike "It's been quite a long drive."

His door opened "Mr Michael Chang?"

"It's Mike, just Mike Chang."

"Follow me Mr Chang."

Mike got out of the car and looked at the body guard.

"This way please sir."

The body guard headed towards the tube tunnel.

"Do we have to go in there?"

"Yes sir."

"How long does it take."

"Not long sir. Mr Baxter will be waiting for you."

"It's about time," said Mike

Mike followed the body guard into the tube tunnel, and the door slid into place.

"I take it, that's for us preventing us from escaping?"

"I don't know sir, follow me."

Mike followed the body guard further into the tunnel.

.

Next to arrive, was Finn Hudson. His car pulled to a stop beside a tube tunnel. He was half asleep. His door opened.

"Mr Finn Hudson,"

"Yes that's me," said Finn yawning

"Follow me please sir."

Finn slowly got out of the car, and looked at the body guard, then he looked around, and saw the tube tunnel.

"Are we going in there?"

"Yes sir."

"Cool, lead the way."

The body guard led the way to the tunnel, but was soon overtaken by a very over excited Finn.

"Can I lead the way?"

"Sure go for it?" laughed the body guard

Finn went into the tunnel, followed by the body guard. The door slid into place.

"Oh even cooler," said Finn

"Continue on."

"Are we going to see Mr Baxter?"

"Yes sir."

Finn continued on into the tunnel.

.

2nd last to arrive was Kitty Wilde. Her car pulled to a stop outside a tube tunnel.

"Are we here yet?"

"Yes Miss Wilde."

"Finally. That was quite a trip."

The door opened.

"Miss Kitty Wilde."

"That's me."

"Follow me please Miss Wilde."

Kitty got out of the car, and stretched her back. She looked at the body guard.

"Are you here for me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"At the insistence of Mr Baxter?"

"Not sure Ma'am. But I'll take you to him now?"

Kitty looked at the tube tunnel.

"Are we going in there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Is that for real?"

"Yes ma'am. Follow me ma'am."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Fine."

Kitty followed the body guard into the tube tunnel. The door closed into place behind them.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Fine."

Kitty continued on into the tunnel.

.

Rachel Berry was the last to arrive. She had been very quiet. She hadn't talked since she was separated from Mercedes, and she was now starting to rock backwards and forwards. The car stopped beside a tube tunnel.

"Are we here?" asked Rachel finally speaking

"Yes Ma'am."

The door opened.

"Miss Rachel Berry?"

"Yes?"

"Follow me please ma'am."

Rachel got out of the car, and looked at the body guard.

"Are you here to protect me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Are we going to see Michael Baxter now?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Lead the way."

The body guard headed towards the tube tunnel.

"Are we going in there?" asked Rachel feeling scared

"Don't worry," said the body guard holding out his hand "I'll protect you."

Rachel smiled and took his hand. They walked through into the tunnel, and Rachel squeezed his hand even tighter when the door slid shut into place.

"Don't worry Miss Berry, you are safe with me."

"Thank you kind sir."

The body guard gently led Rachel into the tunnel. They soon came to another door. There was a seat beside the door.

"Have a seat please Miss Berry."

"Okay, but you'll protect me still?"

"Yes ma'am. No one's getting to you."

"Thanks."

Rachel sat down on the chair.

.

.

.

Inside the auditorium, Michael was seated where he wanted to be seated. Above the stage. All tunnels led onto the stage. His phone beeped. He looked at the text.

.

 _'ALL OF NEW DIRECTIONS HAVE ARRIVED_

 _ALL ARE IN PLACE_

 _READY FOR YOUR WORD TO OPEN THE DOORS.'_

 _._

Michael looked around at where Jack was sitting. He was sitting further up the back in the shadows. All the rows were hanging above the stage. The only viewing was looking downwards not level, or upwards. Michael took a deep breath, and sent the text.

.

'OPEN THE DOORS

I REPEAT

OPEN THE DOORS.'

.

"Here we go," said Michael to himself.

.

.

.

 _ **Coming up. The moment that you have all been waiting for. The first time the New Directions Alumni have seen each other in ten years. Stay tuned.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously: It is now time for the New Directions Alumni to meet for the first time in 10 years. In preparations for the first meeting Michael Baxter has built an auditorium on his own land, and it included a tube tunnel. One by one the New Directions Alumni arrive and get dropped off at their own tube tunnel, and they are led towards the Auditorium. What will happen when they see each other for the first time?**_

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 16 - NEW DIRECTIONS - BACK TOGETHER?**

 **.**

All of the New Directions Alumni were waiting in the tube tunnels, some, like Jake Puckerman, had been waiting for ages. Suddenly the doors slid aside. In each individual tube tunnel, they all looked at the open door.

"You may continue," said all the body guards, at the same time.

.

Blaine was the first out of the tube tunnels, and walked into the auditorium. He looked around, and noticed he was standing on a stage. He looked up to see seats staring down. 'Nifty looking stage' he thought to himself.

.

Next to wheel onto the stage was Artie. He looked around, and looked up. He looked across to the center of the stage, and saw the back of Blaine. He didn't know who it was, and decided to hold back, and say nothing.

.

Jake was next to come out after being the first in the tube tunnel. He came out looking at the stage, and then saw Blaine, and then Artie, and then he stopped frozen to his spot. He decided to wait, and see where this was leading.

.

Kitty was the next to come out into the auditorium. She was the first of the females. She took a look across the stage, and saw both Artie, and Jake. She too stopped where she was, and folded her arms, and rolled her eyes. They were all hanging back, unsure of what was to come.

.

Puck was the next one out of the tube tunnel, and he looked up to see the chairs looking down at him. He then looked at the stage. He had to do a double take when he saw Blaine, and Artie.

"What the hell?"

Blaine heard Puck, and turned around. Their eyes meet.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _"Dude," yelled Puck at Blaine "Did you not hear me?"_

 _"I did," replied Blaine "But you can't go accusing him without proof."_

 _"I have proof," yelled Puck_

 _"Why don't we just leave it alone," said Blaine "It'll die down eventually."_

 _Puck walked up to Blaine, "Dude, she drugged our drinks, and then she had her way with us, do you not remember that?"_

 _"I just want to forget it Puck, I wished it never happened."_

 _"Well it did happen Blaine. I can't ever forget something like that... I can't forget what she did to me... And I don't think it'll ever die down."_

 _._

 _"Ever die down... ever die down... ever die down..."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Puck walked up to Blaine, this was about to be the first confrontation of many today.

"You still think it died down Blaine?" asked Puck "It destroyed us."

Blaine looked at Puck. "I was wrong... sorry."

.

Sam was the next into the auditorium. He looked around and saw Jake, and Kitty, then Artie, and then he saw Puck approach Blaine.

"No way, Blaine's here," said Sam to himself

.

Something made Puck look at Sam, then he looked back at Blaine, and without another word, turned, and walked the other way.

"I don't need this," said Puck

.

Brittany was the next to step into the auditorium.

"Your star is here," said Brittany outloud

Brittany looked around, and saw Puck heading towards a tube tunnel, Artie, Sam, Kitty and Jake were all standing in their spots that they never left, and she saw Blaine standing in the middle of the auditorium.

"Blaine Warbler is here."

.

Blaine heard his name, and turned to see Brittany, and gave her a semi file.

.

Santana was the next to step out of the tube tunnel. She stepped out right beside Brittany. Brittany turned and looked at Santana. She looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Brit." said Santana quietly

"Sandbags," replied Brittany smiling.

They stared at one another. Their love for one another was obvious.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _"I told you," yelled Santana "I can't do this any more. What that girl did to the guys was appalling, and you're standing up for Mike?"_

 _"But honey," said Brittany calmly "It wasn't Mike's fault... It was Raven's."_

 _"But he brought her here."_

 _"But he wasn't at the party."_

 _"Brittany, don't you see it. Don't you see what happened?"_

 _"I see everything, Sandbags."_

 _"You're too naive to see, that's stupid."_

 _"Wait," said Brittany "Did you just call me stupid?"_

 _"If the shoe fits, Brit." snarled Santana, clearly frustrated "I tried come here today to save our marriage, but you stuck strong to Mike, and well, I can't forgive him. You're an idiot."_

 _._

 _"You're an idiot... You're an idiot... You're an idiot..."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm sorry Brit," said Santana quietly, looking at Brittany "For calling you an idiot, and calling you stupid."

"It hurt Sandbags," replied Brittany "It came from you. From you, of all people I loved."

"I know," said Santana with tears in her eyes "I was angry at the situation. Will you ever forgive me?"

Brittany looked at Santana, and then walked off leaving Santana shocked. She stood frozen to the spot.

.

While Brittany and Santana were talking, Puck got back to his tube tunnel. The body guard was standing in front of the entrance to the tunnel.

"Please move," said Puck tightening his fists "I can't be here."

"Sorry Mr Puckerman, I can't allow you to leave."

"What if I was able to make you stand a side?"

"You can try sir, but you will fail miserably."

Puck shook his head and headed off to the next available tube tunnel, and was about to enter one, when Rachel slowly walked out of it.

"Rachel," said a stunned Puck, to him this was a new Rachel. Her appearance had changed "Is that you Rach?"

Rachel looked up at Puck.

"Noah?"

"Yes it is. Are you okay Rachel?"

Puck gave Rachel a hug.

"What's going on Noah?" asked Rachel

"I don't know Rachel, I really don't know."

.

Mercedes was the next one out of the tube tunnel, she was right next to Rachel's, and saw Puck hugging Rachel. She looked across into the rest of the auditorium to see Blaine, who was looking back. Brittany was walking away from Santana. Artie, Sam, Kitty, and Jake, were all still holding back, hanging near their tube tunnels.

"Mercedes Jones, is that you," said Puck looking across at Mercedes while still hugging Rachel "Damn girl, you look hot."

"Thanks," smiled Mercedes "It's good to see you too Puckerman."

Puck let Rachel go, Rachel turned, and saw Mercedes, Mercedes held her arms open, Rachel ran into them sobbing.

"It's all too much Mercedes," sobbed Rachel

"I know it is Rachel," replied Mercedes "But it'll be okay.

Puck looked at Mercedes with a confused, and worried look on his face, but she gave him, it's a long story look.

.

On the other side of the auditorium, a fully bearded Kurt stepped out of the tube tunnel. He took one look at everyone who was so far on the stage, and went to take a step back, but he could. He looked behind him, his body guard was standing in the door way of the tube tunnel.

"Sorry Mr Hummel, I can't let you back in."

Kurt shook his head.

"Is that you Kurt?" came Kitty's voice, she was standing at the next tube tunnel closer to him

Kurt looked at Kitty "Yes, yes it is."

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Kitty

"Life happened Kitty. Just as it happened to the rest of us."

"Well it happened to you, way worse," replied Kitty

"Thanks," said Kurt

"Sorry, but you know how I talk."

"Yes. Yes I do."

On the other side of Kurt, Finn walked out of his tube tunnel, he looked around and saw Kurt.

"Little brother is that you?"

Kurt smiled "You're here too Finn?"

Finn smiled that goofy smile of his, and walked over to Kurt, and gave him a hug. He looked across at Kitty.

"Hey Kitty."

"Oh look who's here," smiled Kitty "The one, the only, Finn Hudson."

Finn looked down at Kurt "Dude, Burt's been so worried about you."

"Well Dad knows I'm fine."

"You need to lose that cave man look," smiled Finn

.

Across at the halfway point of the auditorium Tina was the next to walk out. She came out beside Sam.

"Oh this is not happening," said Tina as she surveyed the scene

"Hey Tina," smiled Sam

"Sam," smiled Tina back "You're here too."

Sam walked over to Tina and gave her a hug

"Where have you been?"

"Around," replied Tina

Just then Sam saw Blaine turn around and stare in the opposite direction. Sam looked and saw Finn.

"Finn's here," said Sam quietly "And that looks like..."

"Oh my gosh," said Tina "That's Kurt."

.

From where he was still standing in the middle of the auditorium. Blaine turned around to see some more faces arrive, and then he saw Finn. And then he did a double take as he saw Kurt.

.

Something made Kurt look down further onto the stage, and standing smack bang looking back at him was Blaine. Their eyes locked on one another.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _"Why do you want to let it slide?" yelled Kurt_

 _"Because I believe Mike's side, he's not involved," yelled Blaine back_

 _"But why. You're the only one who thinks Mike's innocent."_

 _"He wasn't there."_

 _"But we were," yelled Kurt "And so was Raven!"_

 _"But that doesn't mean we can accuse her of drugging us." replied Blaine_

 _"But Blaine, Puck says he has evidence to say we were drugged."_

 _"Puck's a drunk, what would he know?"_

 _"Puck drinks because he can't get that night out of his head. I can't get that night out of my head."_

 _"That's not my fault," said Blaine_

 _"What the hell has gotten into you Blaine?" yelled Kurt some more_

 _"I know the truth," replied Blaine_

 _"So what's the truth to you?"_

 _"She never kissed me, so I think everyone's lying. Just like Mike said."_

 _"You're lying," stated Kurt "You're lying because she never got the opportunity to kiss you, or do whatever to you, so you're either jealous, or you're feeling embarrassed on being left out."_

 _"Go to hell."_

 _Blaine turned and walked away._

 _"Don't you dare walk away from me Blaine," shouted Kurt_

 _._

 _"Don't you dare... Don't you dare... Don't you dare..."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

With tears in his eyes, Blaine broke away from Kurt's line of sight, and headed towards the back of the stage.

.

Just then Quinn was the second last person out of the tube tunnel. She walked out beside Jake. She looked around. The stage was full of people. Full of people she knew. This wasn't happening.

"Quinn," came Jake's voice "Is that you Quinn Fabray."

Quinn looked across at Jake.

"Jake Puckerman?"

"Yea."

"What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know," replied Jake "It's like we've gone back in time."

"No," replied Quinn shaking her head "It's like being in a washing machine, getting spun around with all the other washing, except that washing is dirtier than normal."

"What are you saying?" asked Jake

"Everyone here is dirt to me."

Quinn turned to go back into the tunnel, but her body guard was blocking the entry.

"Get out of my way."

"I'm sorry Miss Fabray but I can't let you through."

"Get out of my way or I'll yell the place down."

"I'm sorry but you'll have to yell the place down. I'm not letting you through."

"Where's your boss? I demand an audience with Mr Baxter now."

"Yea," said Jake "I was told I'd get to see Mr Baxter too."

"And you will," replied the body guard

"Well, well, well," came Santana's voice from a few meters away "I thought I heard Fabray's voice."

Quinn turned around to see Santana.

"You're here too?" said Quinn "That's just great."

"Are you not having a fun day Miss Fabray?" asked Santana "Oh dear let's call Mr Money Bags, and find out where he is. Or better yet, if he enjoyed bonking you."

"Santana," said Quinn shocked "What the hell?"

Santana smiled "That's right, he came to me straight after you. He didn't even shower. And I smelt you on him. Just like the night I smelt you when I tapped you."

"Shut up, shut up now."

"Why should I?" asked Santana walking up to Quinn "The great Quinn Fabray, never bothered calling me, every time I rang her."

"I have a busy life."

"Of bonking rich people."

Slap. Quinn slapped Santana in the face. Santana felt the side of her face. She looked around. Everyone was staring in their direction.

"Good to see you too Santana," smiled Quinn

Quinn and Santana hugged.

"What a weird incident I won't be able to forget that any time soon," said Jake to himself

.

Mike was the last of the New Directions Alumni to step out of the tube tunnel, and the moment he did, he wished he didn't. Because he saw everyone. At first no one noticed, because they were concentrating on Santana yelling at Quinn, and then Quinn slapping Santana, and then they both hugged.

"What the hell are YOU DOING HERE," came a voice that Mike had been dreading for years

Mike turned to see Puck standing some distance off looking in his direction. Mike went to take a step back. But he felt shoes. He looked behind him to see his body guard.

"Sorry sir, can't let you leave."

"But I'm in deep shit," said Mike

"I have my orders."

"Oi Michael," yelled Puck "Do you know what you've done to me the last ten years?"

Michael turned back to see Puck walking towards him.

"If you're not going to let me leave," whispered Mike "Please protect me."

"Did you hear what I just asked you?" boomed Puck as he got closer and closer "Do you know what you've done to me the last ten years?"

"Puck don't," came Sam's voice

"Stay out of it Sam."

Puck reached Mike, and stared at him, as Sam, and Jake came running up from behind to try and hold Puck back.

.

From where he and Kurt was standing, Finn who had seen the commotion suddenly had his attention changed, when he saw Mercedes, and Mercedes was hugging, was that... was that... was that...

"Rachel," said Finn to himself

.

"I'll ask you one more time," snarled Puck "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mike gulped "I was signed to come here."

"Bullshit."

"It's the truth."

"Do you know what you've done to me the last ten years."

"I'm sorry Puck."

"You're sorry? You're sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it."

Puck was about to let rip with a punch when a booming voice boomed out.

.

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH MR PUCKERMAN."**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **So finally the New Directions Alumni are now back together. But they look far from back together with a some of the issues now out in the open. There are still more issues that still haven't been uncovered. Can they all survive it? Will Mike be able to survive the brunt of not only Puck's anger, but everyone elses anger. What will happen next?**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previously: All the New Directions Alumni arrive on Michael Baxter's land, and are dropped into their own separate tube tunnels, where they all make their way into the Auditorium, where they all then realize they are back together with the New Directions of old. Some don't take it well, like Puck, who spots Mike Chang, and goes directly after him. How will this play out?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 17 - LEARNING NEW DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH MR PUCKERMAN."**

Everyone including Puck looked around to see where the voice had come from. For some reason, they all looked up, at the chairs to see Michael Baxter in the front row, in the directors chair.

"Welcome New Directions Alumni to my auditorium, isn't she lovely? smiled Michael

"This is bullshit," said Puck

"What is?" asked Michael

Puck still had his fists closed tightly. He looked at Mike, then back up at Michael.

"You're treating this like a game. It's not a game."

"I agree," replied Santana "Ever since I met you, you acted like all this one big pile of laughs. It's NOT. You have no right to do this Mr. Money Bags."

Michael looked down at everyone who was starting to line up in one big single line across the stage.

"I can guarantee you all that this not a game," started Michael "I'm not treating this like a game. You guys are so sensitive at the moment, that you fell like I am playing you. That's not the case at all."

.

*Finn was at one end of the line, and Rachel was down the other end next to Mercedes, Sam, Jake, Puck, and Michael. It was obvious he was keeping his eye on Rachel, who hadn't realized that he was there. He made a move towards her one step at a time, and behind one person at a time.*

.

Meanwhile the communication continued between everyone else and Michael.

"What were you planning on doing?" asked Santana "Force us to co-operate with everyone else?"

"I was going to help with that!" replied Michael

"How?" asked Puck still keeping an eye on Mike

"I'm prepared to offer everyone here counseling. Paid for by me of course."

"Counseling doesn't work," said Kitty "It's just people talking crap out of their asses. And they don't give a shit about you."

"I give a shit about you Miss Wilde," said Michael "As I give a shit about everyone of you here today who is in this team. I want you to be able to move forwards, as I need this team to work in harmony together."

Santana laughed "What if some of us don't want to be part of a team with certain other members?" she looked down the line at Mike

.

*Finn moved a little closer to Rachel.*

.

"Well I'm afraid all but one of you have no choice in the matter," replied Michael

"What do you mean?" asked Artie

"Everyone of you signed a contract that states you cannot renege on your contract because if you do, instead of me giving you the remaining $900,000, which is of course now in all your bank accounts, instead you will owe me $2 Million, and you pay that back whatever way you can."

Almost everyone, except for; Finn (who was focused on trying to get to Rachel), Rachel herself who was trying to focus on keeping herself together, Mercedes, who knew what the contract entailed, as did Quinn, and Brittany.. Everyone else were up in arms about the $2 Million dollars they had just learned. They all spoke at once.

"Woah, woah, woah," started Michael making everyone quietened down "Please one at a time."

"You deceived us," shouted Santana

"Not really," replied Quinn "Did you read the contract fully?"

Santana spun around to look at Quinn "You did?"

"Of course I did."

"And you still signed?"

"Of course!"

"Why?" asked Kitty

"Because I fellt a team would be strong enough to stay together," said Quinn "That's before I realized how damaged people are still."

"I'm not damage," snarled Puck "I just want pay back!"

"Why?" asked Tina

"Because," said Puck looking back at Mike "Some people owe me 10 years."

"Hey," said Santana looking back up at Michael "Getting back to the $2 Million thingy, is there anyway of getting out of that?"

"No," said Michael

"I still feel you deceived us!"

"Whether he did or not is beside the point," said Mercedes "He did it so that we would come together as a team, hash our our issues, and become World Champions. It's what we all want."

"So you knew about the plans?" asked Artie

"He told me after I asked," lied Mercedes

.

*Finn got a bit more closer to Rachel.*

.

"So we're basically screwed?" asked Puck

"I wouldn't say screwed," replied Michael "You just need to work with what I have put in place. I believe you guys can become World Champions, but in order to do that, I have to put some steps in place."

"Hold up," said Santana "You said all but one of us had no choice in this. I take it, that one of us didn't sign a contract, is that correct?"

"Correct." said Michael

"Then who didn't sign?"

"Rachel, didn't."

Everyone looked at Rachel, Rachel was suddenly aware everyone was staring at her.

"That means she's free to leave?" asked Santana

"Correct."

"Why didn't she sign?" asked Kitty

"That's no one's business bar her's," said Mercedes

"You know something?" asked Santana looking at Mercedes

"Even if I do," started Mercedes "I'm not going to betray Rachel, unless she wants me to say something."

"She does look very different," said Tina "Is she okay?"

Rachel dropped to her knees "Please stop looking at me."

.

*Finn froze on the spot from where he stood. He was now just three people away from Rachel. To him, she did seem different.*

.

Mercedes knelt down beside Rachel, and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Rach, no one is looking at you."

"Let's carry on," said Michael wanting to take the pressure off of Rachel "What is going to happen is because you guys originally came from Lima, Ohio, I want you to be based back there. I have organized a private plane to take you back there tomorrow. Tonight you will be staying as my guests at my house.

"Tomorrow like I said you will all be flying back to Lima, Ohio, where I've built on top of the old McKinley School of Performing Arts. There will be Dormitories, Cafeteria, Auditorium, Counselors on site, Medical on site, and of course a Choir room."

"Basically we're prisoners then," said Puck

"No Mr. Puckerman you won't be," replied Michael "When you aren't practicing you will have down time, where you can leave but you will all have minders with you. Like I said before I am paying you $1 Million, so I basically own you all for a year. I want you to be World Champions. I want you all to want to be World Champions. I believe you can and will be. But it all takes dedication and hard work."

"What if we decide to give it 50 percent of our energy?" asked Tina

"Then you will be letting the rest of the team down," said Brittany "And that's not fair on the rest of us who want to participate."

"Is that all we have to focus on?" asked Puck

"I also want to sort the issues out that pulled this team apart so for the next few weeks," said Michael "You will all attend mandatory counseling sessions, either 1 on 1, pairs, or groups."

There were groans from everyone.

"If after that you don't sort your issues out, and don't be seen as trying to, I will be forced to step in, and you won't want that, believe me."

.

*Finn saw Rachel stand back up, having pulled herself together. Mercedes linked her arm with Rachel's, just to keep her comfortable.*

.

"So we have to put with this for a year should we make it to the Worlds?" asked Blaine.

"Yes."

"And then we're free to carry on with our lives?"

"Yes."

Everyone was quiet. It had seem like everyone was trying to digest the news.

.

Finn meanwhile took another step towards Rachel. Mercedes turned her head and spotted him, and quickly shot her and mouthed.

"Not now."

But as Finn backed off, Rachel looked around to see who Mercedes was speaking to, and then she saw FINN.

.

Finn's and Rachel's eyes met. For a second the attraction was there. Those around them Mercedes, Sam Jake, and Puck felt the electricity. And then the memories came flooding back for Rachel.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Finn walked into the lounge of his that he shared with Rachel. Rachel was sitting watching television. Finn grabbed the remote, and turned it off._

 _"Hey I was watching that."_

 _Finn walked in front of Rachel._

 _"Sorry Rach, but I need to talk to you." said Finn_

 _"Sure babe, what would you like to talk about?" asked Rachel_

 _Finn grabbed a chair, and pulled it in front of Rachel, and sat down._

 _"What's wrong?" asked Rachel_

 _Finn just sat there._

 _"You're making me nervous now, what's wrong?"_

 _"As you know," started Finn "I love you so, so, much,"_

 _"Oh my god Finn," screamed Rachel "Just spit it out, please."_

 _Finn sighed and took Rachel's hands in his._

 _"At that party the other day, Raven... well... she kissed me!"_

 _Rachel looked at Finn_

 _"She what?"_

 _"She kissed me."_

 _"That meant you kissed her back?"_

 _"It wasn't like that, I tried not not to."_

 _Rachel pulled her hands away from Finns, and stood up with tears in her eyes._

 _"You kissed her."_

 _"Babe, it wasn't like that," said Finn getting up_

 _"But you kissed her."_

 _"If you put it like like that... I... did... but."_

 _Rachel put her hand up to stop Finn from talking and backed away._

 _"I've never forgive you for this..."_

 _Rachel ran off crying, Finn watched her go._

 _._

 _"I'll never forgive you... I'll never forgive you... I'll never forgive you..."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK  
**

 **.**

Rachel continued to look at Finn, Finn continued to look back. Suddenly tears started running down Rachel's cheeks.

"You kissed her," yelled Rachel "You kissed her."

"But Rachel," said Finn stepping forward "I told you is wasn't like that."

"Who did he kiss?" asked Sam to Jake

"Pass, it's the first time I heard," replied Jake

"You kissed her," sobbed Rachel

Finn stepped forward some more "She kissed me, I wasn't in control, I couldn't stop her."

"But you KISSED HER."

"Rachel," said Mercedes quietly "You need to listen to Finn."

"I HAVE. He Betrayed me Mercedes. He kissed her."

"Who did he kiss Rachel?" asked Santana

"That Raven chick." sobbed Rachel

"I tried telling her," started Finn frustrated now "That Raven kissed me. It was at the party."

"The party that you were drugged at?" asked Santana

"You knew about that?" asked Sam

"Tina told me!" replied Santana

"Who told you Tina?" asked Sam "That was suppose to be kept under wraps."

Everyone looked at Tina, bar Finn and Rachel, Finn kept staring at Rachel who was crying.

Tina looked at everyone then at the very person who told her... Puck.

"What was this?" sobbed Rachel looking at Finn "Drugs were involved? You were into drugs too? Oh my god Finn, what are you into?"

Santana walked over to Finn "You haven't told her after all these years?"

"She has never given me a chance to..." said Finn "All I said to her was, Raven kissed me, and from that she took it as I kissed her. And that's all she ever heard."

"You DID kiss her," yelled Rachel walking up to Finn "You kissed HER and you BETRAYED me."

"I didn't Rach," said Finn "I didn't betray you. I would never betray you. I loved you. I still love you."

"But you kissed her," said Rachel starting to hit Finn on his body with her fists "You kissed her."

"Oh my god, enough," said Santana after hearing enough

Santana grabbed Rachel, and pulled her to face her, Mercedes and Finn tried to react but Santana kept them back with her vicious looks.

"Whatever is going on with you Rachel Berry, you need to listen to me. What you and I use to have we had that mutual respect for each other, and we both listened to each other. So you need to listen to me now. Do you UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes," sobbed Rachel looking directly at Santana

"The night that the boys had their party, Mike's stupid girlfriend Raven, turned up and drugged them. It wasn't a normal drug. It paralyzed them."

The other girls were listening in. The ones who hadn't been told how this all turned sour. Michael was eagerly listening too, from his vantage point.

"The moment it set in was the moment Raven had her ways with the boys. She only kissed Finn though. Finn technically kissed her because he was paralyzed, but he never really kissed her. Do you understand now Rachel?"

"He never really kissed her? But she kissed him?" whimpered Rachel

"He was paralyzed Rachel."

Rachel looked across at Finn. She pulled away from Santana and with tears still flowing her face, she walked back over to Finn. Finn looked down at her.

"Is that true? You were paralyzed? She kissed you? You only kissed her because you couldn't move?"

"Yes," said Finn quietly "And if I was able to move, I would have fought her off. Pushed her or anyone who was trying to kiss me, away. And I did try Rach. Because Rachel, the only person who I want to kiss, and every wanted to kiss, was and is... YOU!"

Rachel started crying uncontrollably "I'm so sorry Finn, I'm so sorry."

Finn pulled her into him, and gave her a massive hug. She continued crying.

Puck looked up at Michael "Are we done here for your amusement Mr. Baxter?"

"It wasn't for my amusement Mr Puckerman," said Michael "But yes this first meeting is over. I'll get all of you escorted to my house."

.

WHACK

Puck punched Mike in the nose, and Mike fell backwards into his body guard.

"You did this dude," said Puck looking at Mike "This was all your fault, no you have to deal with it. I'm DONE."

Puck turned and walked away. Meanwhile Finn couldn't settle Rachel down, who was now starting to shake.

"It's okay Rachel," said Finn looking around at Mercedes and Santana with a concern look on his face.

Mercedes looked up at Michael "I think we need one of those Doctors now."

"I'm on it," said Michael pulling out his phone and sending a text.

.

Within a minute, a lady walked onto the stage with a medical kit, and walked up to Finn and Rachel, she opened her kit and took out a needle.

"I'm just going to sedate her, she obviously needs a rest."

"Okay," said Finn

"This won't hurt a bit Miss Berry,"

The woman gently grabbed Rachel's arm, and injected her. She soon fell unconscious.

"She needs bed rest."

Finn scooped Rachel up in his arms "Lead the way..."

.

.

 _ **And there we have it. Some of the drama has now come out into the open. Rachel now knows the real story and she had obviously just heard 'I kissed her' and that was all it took for her to have a reaction, and wasn't able to be told otherwise. Until now. As for Puck, he has a lot of anger issues. Will this cause him to touch the booze again, and how are the others going to react to the news that has been kept under wraps for the best part of a decade. and is there more to it, that's not been made public yet? Can they all work together?**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Previously: The New Directions Alumni came face to face for the first time in 10 years, and tempers flared. They then discovered they cannot back out on the $1 Million contract signed with their financier Michael Baxter. If they were to leave, they would end up paying $2 Million each, which they couldn't afford.**_

 _ **Also Rachel and Finn finally came face to face for the first time in ten years, and Rachel learned that the secret that she had been holding onto which was causing her mental distress, that Finn kissed another woman was false. The other woman, Mike Chang's former girlfriend Raven, had drugged them, and had kissed Finn. He was too paralyzed from the drug to stop her. Rachel learned that and needed to be comforted.**_

 _ **What will happen next?**_

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 18 - UNEARTHING SECRET DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

Mike, Brittany, and Blaine were the only ones to stay back in the auditorium. Their body guards were waiting to escort them to the Michael Baxter's house which was where the others had gone.

Mike was nursing a bleeding nose, and it was obvious that Blaine, and Brittany, were hanging back to avoid Kurt, and Santana, respectively.

"This is just a mess," said Mike "How are we going to work together as a team when no one trusts me?"

"You'd think time would have eased their pain," said Blaine "It didn't."

"It makes it worse," said Brittany

"At least everyone knows now," replied Blaine "The rest of the girls found it hard to believe Raven drugged the boys."

"I was Raven just left them alone," said Mike

"What are you saying?" asked Blaine

"She told me the truth what she did, about 4 years ago," said Mike "She did drug you, and the rest of the boys, and she did what she did to some of them. I ended it with her straight after she told me."

"What did she do?" asked Brittany

"According to Raven," started Mike "She sent a text to Puck to let everyone know that I couldn't make it, and she was sending my apologies. She then asked where they were drinking, and got the reply from Puck, so she ended up deciding to concoct a dose of drugs that paralyzes people."

"Where did she get that from?" asked Brittany

"Apparently she had learned that from some fella before she met me. She was just waiting for the right time."

"What do you mean?"

"The guys didn't like her for some reason, I know now why, but back then I thought they were jealous of my relationship with her. They wouldn't accept her into the group, and because of that the girls didn't even, so Raven wanted revenge. So she concocted the drug, drove to where the boys were having their party, sneaked through the back door, poured the drugs into their next set of drinks, and hid. When the boys drunk their next set, she came out of hiding, and waited for the results. The boys soon dropped like, and she began doing what she had planned to them."

"Which was?" asked Brittany

"At first she kissed them, and then she sexually assaulted Puck, Kurt, Artie, and Sam. She was just finishing kissing Finn, and was about to sexually assault him, when she realized what the time was, I would be heading home, didn't want me to find out, and then left. According to her the drugs were starting to wear off anyways, and usually once the drugs wore off, people couldn't remember what happened. But the boys could tell what was going on all the time."

"And you didn't let me know?" said Blaine standing up

"Nor me," said Brittany also standing up "And I stood up for you, it ruined my marriage with Santana."

Mike shook his head "I couldn't go back to Lima, no one wanted me around. I didn't even know where you guys went. This was like 4 years ago."

"Screw this," said Blaine "This isn't worth the trouble any more."

Blaine walked off angry. Brittany and Mike watched him go.

"I'm not even sure people will forgive me at all for this," said Mike

"Next to me, you are the best dancer we have. They need you. I'd say give them time," said Brittany

"You need to get back with Santana."

"She the only person who never called me stupid, and then she did. I thought I could never forgive her, but seeing her again, brought all my love for her back again."

"You need to go to her again," replied Mike "Talk to her."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just hang out here for a little bit longer."

Brittany placed her hand on Mike's should, and then walked off. Mike grabbed another tissue from the box of tissues beside him and replaced it on his nose. He looked out at the empty, black, space that was the auditorium.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Mike walked into the choir room, and sitting around waiting for him were Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam and Kurt._

 _"Sorry about last night guys, I was called away to a special meeting which was a last minute thing. I told Raven to let you all know."_

 _They all looked at one another._

 _"She definitely did let us know, Dude," said Puck_

 _"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," said Finn_

 _Mike looked at the guys "What's wrong?"_

 _"What's wrong?" asked Puck standing up "What's wrong? Everything's wrong dude."_

 _Mike took a step back as Finn and Sam stood up, and stepped in front of Puck to hold him back._

 _"Whoah, hold on," replied Mike "What's up with you?"  
_

 _"He's angry on what went on last night," said Kurt "And quite frankly so are the rest of us."_

 _"Why? What went on last night?" asked Mike_

 _"Did Raven not tell you?" asked Sam_

 _"Tell me what?"_

 _Everyone looked at one another._

 _"I'll ask again," said Mike "What was Raven suppose to have to told me?"_

 _"She came to the party," said Sam_

 _"And she drugged us," snarled Puck_

 _"No," said Mike in his disbelieving voice "Raven wouldn't do that."_

 _"Well she did," said Puck "And she did much more than just drug us."_

 _Mike shook his head "I can't believe that would be the case, as she was in bed when I got home. She was asleep."_

 _"I can't believe this guy," snarled Puck looking at Finn and Kurt_

 _"You don't believe what?" asked Mike_

 _"You're too naive. You're too blinded by Raven. You always have been and you always will be."_

 _"What do you mean by that?" asked Mike confused_

 _"Dude," started Finn "You are a changed person, ever since you brought Raven back here. It's like you are obnoxious, disrespectful, and belligerent."_

 _"Don't hold back will you," said Mike "So what if I have changed. Raven helped me with my confidence."_

 _"It's much more than being confident," said Artie "It's like you think you are better than us."_

 _"What's all this got to do with last night?"_

 _"Everything," said Sam_

 _"You're accusing her of drugging you. When she was home last night, asleep, like I said."_

 _"Dude, she must have been tired from all the kissing and the sexual assaulting," said Sam_

 _Those words hit Mike like an anvil dropping on him._

 _"What the hell did you just say?"_

 _"Bloody hell," said Kurt "How hard is it to comprehend that Raven drugged us, kissed us, and then sexual assaulted some of us."_

 _"I don't believe you," yelled Mike_

 _"I beg your pardon?" asked Artie_

 _"Do you have proof that she drugged you?"_

 _"Not yet," said Sam_

 _"But we will," said Puck "And I will make sure of it."_

 _"You guys are just jealous of my relationship with Raven ever since I brought her here," yelled Mike "You guys have moaned behind my back, and made it hard for Raven to be a part of this group. Because when you moaned, this made the girls take notice, and they didn't accept her either. So now you are blaming Raven for drugging you. You guys probably drugged yourselves."_

 _"Tell me that you just didn't say that," said Kurt "Tell me he didn't just say that."_

 _"How naive can you be?" asked Artie_

 _"You weren't there," snarled Puck "She took everything that was important from me. She even violated me. I will never ever be able to forget that."_

 _"How's that different to what you use to do when we were going to school?" asked Mike "You were well known for going after all the girls and violating them."_

 _Everyone looked at Mike with their mouths wide opened. Suddenly Puck moved forward. Finn and Sam moved out of his way. Then Puck broke into a run, and then jumped and pounced on Mike. They went sprawling to the ground._

 _Puck started throwing punches and landing them. He threw more, and more landed._

 _Finn, Kurt, Sam and Artie,, watched as Puck land more and more blows. Then somehow Mike managed to push Puck off of him, and scrambled to his feet._

 _Puck scrambled back to his, and took off again, and leaped at Mike. This time Mike used his strength to catch Puck and send him flying towards the open door._

 _._

 _Puck went flying out into the corridor, and went scrawling across the floor. He slid to a halt, just as Will Schuester was walking down the corridor to investigate what the ruckus was going on. Behind him followed Tina, Santana, and Brittany._

 _Puck got up, and went running back into the choir room. Mike was waiting for him. This time Puck slowed down._

 _"Come on dude," said Mike "Let's talk about this."_

 _"The moment you disrespected me," yelled Puck "Was the moment we stopped talking._

 _'WHACK'_

 _'WHOOMPFA'_

 _Puck hit Mike in the face with two jabs, and then an uppercut sending Mike flying backwards into show chairs._

 _"NOAH," came Will's voice from the door "That's ENOUGH. What the hell is going on in here?"_

 _"Stay out of this Mr. Schue," snarled Puck "This doesn't concern you."_

 _"Please leave Mr. Schue," said Finn "This is between us and Mike."_

 _Puck stepped towards Mike, who was slowly getting to his feet._

 _"PUCKERMAN, Enough," yelled Will walking into the room_

 _Puck looked at Mike who was rubbing his face._

 _"Come on Noah," said Will, as Tina, Santana, and Brittany came running up "Back down please."_

 _Puck stared at Mike, and pointed at him "This is all your fault. I'll never forgive you."_

 _Puck turned and walked madly past Will, and then the girls parted as he went storming past them. Santana and Brittany walked into the room. Tina looked to see Puck walking away, and she followed him._

 _._

 _"This is all your fault... This is all your fault... This is all your fault..."_

 _._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Mike sat there with tears running down his face "This IS all of my fault."

.

.

.

.

 _ **So with some big secrets now out in the open how will this play out? What does this mean for the group? Will Mike be able to make his way back in to the group? What about Puck? Is there more secrets to come out? Stay tuned.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previously: We learned of part of the scandal that rocked some of the members of the New Directions, but others didn't know, but surely there's more to learn.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 19 - A REUNITING OF A FEW DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

While Mike, Blaine and Brittany had stayed back at the auditorium, everyone else had been escorted to Michael Baxter's large 5 story house, where they were settling in. They were all scattered in different areas.

.

Finn and Kurt were in a room keeping an eye on Rachel who had been sedated; Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn and Artie were in one lounge on the ground floor, just sitting there in silence, trying to digest what was happening; Kitty, Tina, and Jake were in the guest rooms on the 2nd Floor, each relaxing on their own beds; and Puck, well, Puck had found his way into the ground floor study where he was looking at the liquor cabinet.

.

Puck was wanting a drink so badly, he was still angry. There were bottles of beer in front of him that he had taken out of the liquor cabinet. He was staring at them. So wanting a drink.

"It would be a shame to waste the whole month of being sober," said Michael walking up behind Puck

Puck clenched his fists "It's so tempting and I don't even care if I have to pay back the $2 Million it'll be worth if I do drink those bottles. I'll be worth it just for a drop, and not even worry about being here."

"You'd be missed if you weren't here,"

"Oh, I highly doubt that. Does HE have to be here?"

"Mike Chang you mean?"

"Yes."

"Everyone plays a major part in this team, Mr Puckerman. That includes Mr Chang and yourself."

Puck sighed.

"I know what may help with your frustrations," said Michael "And may help with your desires for a drink."

"What?" asked Puck still staring at the beer

"There's a gymnasium up stairs on the 2nd floor, and inside is a punching bag, you can punch it to your hearts content."

"I need to punch something," said Puck opening and closing his fists

Michael put his hand on Puck's shoulder, and guided him out of the study, and into the hallway. He led Puck to the stiars.

"1st Floor," smiled Michael "3rd door on your left."

Suddenly a door could be heard slamming.

"Baxter!" yelled Blaine's voice "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm here," Michael yelled back

Blaine walked down the hallway to meet up with Michael at the staircase. Puck held back, everyone in the lounge poked their heads out of the door.

"I CAN'T DO THIS," yelled Blaine "It hurts too much being here."

"Calm down Mr Anderson," said Michael calmly, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder "I know the tensions are high, and that the pain is raw, but with a bit of time, we can get sorted."

"WE?" shouted Blaine pushing Michael's hand away "WE? You have never been involved in this, so there is no WE! But US, we have to go through this pain every day. Not YOU. And I've just found out that the person I thought I was supported for the last 10 years, LIED to me. My life has been a lie for 10 years."

.

Kurt, had heard the door slam, from the room that he and Finn were keeping an eye on Rachel, in. And then they heard Blaine yelling. At first he went to the door, and now he was approaching ever so slowly.

.

"You need to calm down Mr Anderson," said Michael trying to stay calm himself

"Don't tell me to calm down. I've had enough. I want to quit. I just don't care anymore. I'd be happy to pay the $2 Million back whatever way I can."

"I would think about what you're saying if I were you Mr Anderson," said Michael sternly

"Read my lips. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE." yelled Blaine "I don't care. I don't want to be here any longer."

"But I care," said Kurt from where he was standing "And I want you to here as much as everyone else wants that too."

Blaine turned around, and locked eye contact with Kurt. Puck and Michael felt the energy between the two begin to rise again. Puck rolled his eyes, and began to walk up the stairs.

Everyone else in the lounge who were looking out went back to what they were doing, which was nothing, They knew where this was heading, they''d seen it so many times before the last 10 years happened.

"I'm sorry Kurt," started Blaine "I wasted 10 years of living a lie. Believing in someone else other than you."

"You know the truth now," said Kurt taking a few steps towards Blaine

Michael smiled, and slowly backed away.

"I am so sorry Kurt," repeated Blaine with tears welling up in his eyes "I hurt you so badly. I should have just backed you up, instead of believing Mike."

"It worked both ways," replied Kurt "I should have just been more supportive."

"I should have just spoken to you instead of feeling ashamed of nothing happening to me like the rest of you guys."

"Trust me, you were safer not to be touched."

Blaine and Kurt looked at one another, Kurt went in for a hug, and Blaine hugged back, and started crying.

.

Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, and Artie had settled back in the lounge. Sam was at the window looking out of it, pondering the events of the day.

Mercedes, Santana and Artie had their backs to the door, Mercedes and Santana were seated on a 2 seater couch, and Quinn was sitting opposite them, They weren't talking.

Suddenly Quinn saw Michael walk up past the lounge door, took a look in, made eye contact with Quinn, smiled and walked on. Quinn got up quietly, and disappeared out of the lounge.

.

A minute later, Brittany walked into the lounge, and saw the unmistakable hair of Santana. She walked around the couch, and walked in front of Mercedes and Santana.

"Sandbags, may I speak to you?" asked Brittany

"Why?" snapped Santana

"I'd rather talk in private."

"I thought you said everything you wanted to say to me earlier in the auditorium?"

"Come on Sandbags, do you really want to see me grovel?"

"Actually?... YES."

"Come on Santana," said Mercedes "She's clearly wanting to talk to you in private."

"Whatever she wants to say, she can say it here," snapped Santana

"Then we'll leave," said Sam, who had turned around and made eye contact with both Mercedes and Artie

Mercedes got up, and Artie wheeled himself out of the lounge followed by Sam and Mercedes

Brittany looked down at Santa, Santana looked up and rolled her eyes. She got up to leave when Brittany grabbed her arm to stop her. She pulled Santana back to face her.

"I'm so sorry Santana, from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry. I was truly stupid and naive for not backing you up, or believing you. I was wrong for supporting Mike Chang, all these years. I was wrong about everything, and I should have not let the best person in my life, who had supported me, who had loved me, who had my back, who kept me strong, who I love, and it pained me to do what I did to you...

"It pained me so much that I took up numbers to take away the pain. I love you Sandbags. I love you so much that all the numbers in the whole wide world, doesn't stack up, to the pain, I feel that I hurt you.

"They say that numbers are infinity, and nothing is finite, but I believe numbers are finite, because my love for you is infinite, I am sorry Sandbags, Please forgive me."

.

Mercedes, Sam, and Artie had been watching from the doorway. Tears were rolling down Mercedes face.

Tears were also rolling down Santana's face. The speeches at their wedding were emotional enough, but this one took the cake.

"Please forgive me," whispered Brittany again

Santa looked at Brittany: "How can I say to that, of course I forgive you Brit."

Santana hugged Brittany, and then Santana started sobbing, Brittany just stood there hugged her, and putting her hand on her head.

.

.

Michael walked around the corner to head to another section his bottom floor.

"Oi, Baxter." came a female voice

Michael stopped and waited for the person to walk around the corner. Quinn appeared.

"What can I do for you Miss Fabray?" asked Michael smiling

Quinn bit her bottom lip "You can't get away with walking past and smiling, and not coming in."

Michael smiled some more "I'm sorry Miss Fabray, what do you propose I should do to make it up to you?"

Quinn took a quick look behind her, and leaned into Michael. Her long blonde hair touched his face, he so wanted to grab it, he could also smell Quinn, and also felt her breasts against his body. She whispered something in his ear.

Michael smiled and was about to grab Quinn's hair, when he heard:

"Michael, There you are."

Michael quickly turned around, and Quinn stepped back. Michael's brother Jack walked up.

"What's up Jack?" asked Michael trying to act normal

Jack looked at Michael and then at Quinn.

"Miss Fabray is it?"

"Yes," replied Quinn

"I've heard great things about you as a junior lawyer."

Michael turned and looked at Quinn "Miss Fabray, please meet my oldest brother, Jack."

Quinn smiled at Jack.

"Please to meet you Mr Baxter. Well I did work hard to where I wanted to be."

"And then you gave it all up for being part of this group? You could have been a partner next year!"

"Well you know how it works," smiled Quinn "And actually your brother was very good in persuading me to join."

Michael started going red, he realized he was going red, and quickly tried looking somewhere else.

"Is that right?" said Jack looking at Michael "He's good like that. If you're looking for a job after the Worlds, I would love to sit down, and talk with you about one?"

"We'll see what happens," replied Quinn

"I need to have a word with my brother. It's good to talk to you Miss Fabray."

"Likewise," smiled Quinn

"Michael," said Jack starting to walk away

"Be right with you," smiled Michael

Jack walked away, Michael quickly turned to face Quinn.

"Sorry about that. But definitely later, is that okay?"

Quinn smiled. "Sure."

Michael turned and walked off after his brother. Quinn turned and walked back to the area that the others were in.

Michael caught up to Jack.

"What's up?" asked Michael

Jack looked across at Michael "Please tell me that there's nothing going on with you and Miss Fabray?"

"Brother please," said Michael "How could you ask me that question?"

"Michael," said Jack in his authoritative voice and stopping and Michael stop "I know you brother. You've been working with me for over 15 years. I know what you are like around females."

"No you don't," whispered Michael not wanting anyone else hearing "You may think that you do, and I understand your feels after the Isobelle incident, but there was those two years with Jackie, don't forget that."

"Jack was the best thing that happened to you after the Isobelle incident," agreed Jack "I don't know what happened, but she was good for you."

"That she was," replied Michael smiling

"Just promise me you know what you are doing?"

"I know what I am doing thanks, Jack," said Michael "Not that there's anything that I'm doing wrong. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"How did you think that this has all gone so far?"

"Well there's still a lot of pain that has come out after 10 years, it's still pretty raw. Once everything starts to settle down it should come right."

"I must say the way you worked out the contracts is unconventional, but the way you put this all together and handled things, especially what happened in the auditorium, it's very impressive. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," smiled Michael

Jack and Michael walked forwards talking more about business matters.

.

.

 _ **So now we see two potential couples reuniting again after ten years. Kurt with Blaine, but legally they were still married because they hadn't filed for divorce yet; and Santana and Brittany, but they were divorced. Are they going to give it another shot? And what about the other couples in particular Sam and Mercedes who were engaged to be married, Tina and Artie, the same. What about Noah Puckerman with Quinn Fabray? Quinn seems occupied with Michael at the moment, how long will that last, and will anyone else find out?**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Previously: Blaine almost quit had it not been for Kurt who intervened, and said he did not want him to go. Brittany wanted to apologize to Santana but Santana wasn't accepting at first, until Brittany gave her a small speech that turned her heart. Now both couples seem back together. As for Quinn she seemed to want to reunite with Michael, but they were interrupted by his brother Jack, her chance, for the mean time gone begging.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 20 - MORE SECRET DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

It's a couple of hours later, and everyone was spread out in Michael's house. They had all been told that a meal had been prepared for them, and that it was almost ready.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the bottom steps of the large stairs, where they reunited, talking.

Brittany and Santana sat on the couch on the ground floor lounge, cuddled up together, also talking.

Mercedes had joined Finn in the bedroom keeping an eye on Rachel who was still sleeping.

Puck was upstairs in the gym, still, taking his anger out on a punching bag. His half brother Jake, had now joined him, and so had Sam. Sam was lifting weights, and Jake was on the rowing machine.

Mike was still at the auditorium, keeping a low profile.

Kitty had joined Quinn and Artie on the 3rd floor balcony overlooking the grounds.

"So Tina hasn't even attempted to speak to you yet, Artie?" asked Kitty out of the blue

"No, she hasn't," said Artie "Apart from small talk."

"Well seeing Blaine and Kurt, and Santana and Brittany and potentially Finn and Rachel are back together, surely she would try and strike a conversation?"

"Kitty," said Quinn shocked at what Kitty had said "Shut up."

"You know my mouth," smiled Kitty "I say whatever I want without fearing the consequences."

"She is right though," agreed Artie "Every time I try wheeling up to her, she walks the other way."

"Do you want me to have a word with her?" asked Quinn

"Have a word with who?" came Tina's voice behind them

Quinn, Kitty and Artie spun around. Kitty was about to open her mouth but Quinn placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"No one in particular," said Quinn

Tina gave a semi smile, and walked towards Kitty and Quinn, they parted in different directions, and Tina walked straight to the railings. She then looked out at the grounds.

Quinn grabbed Kitty's hand, and quietly left the balcony. Artie turned back around looked up at Tina, who seemed to be in contemplation mode, while she was still looking out at the grounds.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Artie

Tina kept her eyes on the grounds of Michael's huge land. "It's a good view."

"Yes it is," smiled Artie "You're still a good view too."

Tina rolled her eyes without looking at Artie "Ever the romantic one aren't you?"

"When it comes to you I am."

"After all these years Artie, after what happened, you still care about me?"

"Of course. It's been 10 years of pure hell. You use to keep me grounded, keep me positive, keep me believing that the next big break will come. Without you it hasn't come."

"We broke up because you wouldn't let me help you through your shock, over what Raven did to you. After that massive fight that you guys had. You wouldn't let me in."

"I know," said Artie sadly "I didn't know how. But I want to let you in now, if you want to."

Tina looked at Artie then back out over the grounds.

"Things have happened over the past 10 years, Artie. A lot of stuff has changed. I've changed. I'm not the same person as I was 10 years ago."

"I don't think any of us are the same people that we were 10 years ago," agreed Artie

"Things happened 10 years ago Artie, which effect the rest of these 10 years. Things aren't the same any more."

"So talk to me then," replied Artie "Let me in, and what it is I'm sure we can work through it."

Tina stared out at the grounds.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

.

 _Puck was storming down the hallway._

 _"Puck wait up," yelled Tina_

 _"Not now Tina, leave me alone."_

 _"Puck please wait."_

Puck stopped and Tina came running up.

 _"You went full NATO on Mike, what the hell happened?"_

 _"It's none of your business Cohen-Chang, just leave me alone."_

 _Puck went to turn but Tina grabbed his arm._

 _"You're in such a state, I don't think you should be going anywhere in that state!"_

 _"Why don't you go check on your fiancee, and leave me the hell alone." snarled Puck_

 _"Artie can take care of himself. In this state, I don't think you can,"_

 _"Whatever."_

 _Let me drive you to where ever you want to go to. So you can do whatever you need to do safely."_

 _"Fine."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _TWO HOURS LATER_**

 ** _._**

 _Tina and Puck were in a bar. Puck was already half drunk. Gulping down beer after beer that was placed in front of him. Tina was sober driving, keeping an eye on him, and making sure he was fine._

 _._

 _Tina watched as Puck sculled down his latest drink._

 _"Do you want to tell me why you drinking this much now? Why did you hit Mike?"_

 _Puck swallowed his mouthful and placed the glass down in front of him, and stared at the next 3 glasses of full beer._

 _"Do YOU want to tell me why YOU are here with me... A Loser... Instead of being with YOUR Husband to be?" asked Puck_

 _"You're not a loser Puckerman," said Tina "And I texted Artie to say I'll be home later."_

 _"At least YOU get to go home to someone."_

 _"Aren't you mending your relationship with Quinn?" asked Tina_

 _"I'm trying too... You know how stubborn she can be."_

 _"I do," smiled Tina_

 _Puck grabbed another glass and sculled it._

 _"Come on Puck," said Tina tired of watching Puck scull glass after glass "You need to talk to me. What's happened?"_

 _Puck finished his mouthful and plonked the glass down on the table._

 _"Barman," yelled Puck "Another 3 more glasses please. I have the money."_

 _"Are you sure Puckerman?" called the Barman_

 _Puck looked at Tina._

 _"I'm taking him home," said Tina rolling her eyes_

 _"Fine then," said the Barman "3 more coming up."_

 _"Make it SIX." said Puck looking at the barman "And that'll be it."_

 _The Barman looked at Tina, and Tina had no choice but to nod._

 _"Fine then." said the Barman_

 _"Now you owe me an explanation," said Tina "Now spill."_

 _Puck looked at the last game._

 _"You knew me at school, I didn't force myself onto any chick who didn't want it. I couldn't help it that I was that confident."_

 _"Well Puckerman," started Tina "I wouldn't know, we didn't do it at school, we haven't done it anyway what so ever."_

 _Puck watched the Barman place the 6 full glasses of beer down on the table. He placed the empty ones on his tray._

 _"That'll be $50."_

 _Puck fumbled for his wallet, Tina rolled her eyes again, and took it off of him, and took out the $50, and gave it to the Barman._

 _"Thanks," smiled the Barman_

 _"You're so welcome," Tina semi smiled back and gave the wallet back to Puck._

 _Puck grabbed the 1st of the 7 glasses and sculled it down._

 _"What does having sex at school have to do with you hitting Mike?" asked Tina_

 _Puck plonked the glass down on the table, and swallowed his mouthful._

 _"It happened last night."_

 _"What happened last night?"_

 _"She did!"_

 _"Who did?"_

 _"It's too painful, but Mike brought up high school."_

 _"Noah," said Tina trying to make sense of what Puck was talking about "You're not making any sense."_

 _Puck looked at Tina, then back at the glasses of beer. He grabbed the 2nd of 7, and sculled it. He then plonked it down on the table._

 _"Raven..." started Puck "She..."_

 _"What about Raven?" asked Tina_

 _Puck looked drunkenly at Tina "She was at our party last night, and we didn't even know about it."_

 _"Who? Raven was?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Where was Mike?"_

 _Puck looked back at the glasses of beer, and grabbed the 3rd of 7. Tina waited patiently as he began to scull it down. He was starting to slow down. He then plonked that glass back on the table, and swallowed. He burped loudly._

 _"Excuse you." said Tina shocked_

 _"Let me get thereeee," smiled Puck "Excuse moiiiii."_

 _"So where was Mike?" asked Tina_

 _"Huh?" asked Puck clearly effect now, not that he wasn't before_

 _"Where was Mike last night when Raven showed up to the party," said Tina slowly_

 _"Are you trying to get me drunk Tina Cohen-Chang?" smiled Puck_

 _"No, you're doing such a good job of it yourself," replied Tina_

 _"Am I?" said Puck "Ummmm Mike was nowhere. Raven was the party the bitch. But she wasn't."_

 _"How wasn't she?"_

 _"She kept herself hidden while she drugged us."_

 _"Wait a minute," said Tina "Drugged you? Drugged who?"_

 _Puck looked at the 4th glass of beer and contemplated drinking it._

 _"Drugged who Noah?"_

 _"Huh?... Oh all of us that was at the party."_

 _"But Artie was at the party," said Tina shocked_

 _"Yes... Yes he was."_

 _"But he never told me anything about it this morning."_

 _Puck looked back at Tina "He was jussssst as embarrassed as the resssst of ussss."_

 _"Embarrassed? Why?"_

 _"She drugged us?"_

 _"With what?"_

 _Puck shook his shoulders "I don't knowwww. It was something that made ussss paralyzed for a short amount of time."_

 _"You're kidding me," said Tina shocked_

 _"Would I kiddddd youuuu. Missssss Tinnnaaaa Cohen-Chaaang."_

 _Puck turned around and grabbed the 4th glass of 7, and sculled it. He plonked it down on the table, and swallowed what was in his mouth. He then looked into the distance._

 _"Noah... Hey Noah," said Tina, shaking puck trying to pull him out of what he was thinking about.  
_

 _"What?" asked Puck looking at her_

 _"What happened after she drugged you guys?"_

 _Tears swelled up in Puck's eyes with thinking about what happened next._

 _"Doooo I. Do I have to sssay?"_

 _"Please Noah, just for me?" asked Tina in the softest voice that she could find._

 _Puck swallowed hard. "She kissed us... and thennnn."_

 _Puck looked at the 5th glass._

 _"Then what Noah?"_

 _"It's too painful," replied Puck_

 _Tina placed her hand on Puck's._

 _"It's okay Noah I'm right here."_

 _"You should be with Artieeeee."_

 _"I'm here with you now. What happened?"_

 _"Some of the boys she only kisssssedd. But I think she misssed Blaine out."_

 _"Which boys did she kiss?"_

 _"All of ussss. Haven't you been paying attention."_

 _"Sorry. yes I have. What happened next?"_

 _Puck looked at Tina, and then at the 5th glass of 7, grabbed it and guzzled it down instead of sculling it. After he finished he plonked it down on the table, and looked at Tina._

 _"She never kissed Blaine, she kissed everyone else, but she got to Finn last. But before that she sexually assaulted Artieeeeem, Sami, Kurtiee, and myself."_

 ** _There it was... out in the open..._** _Tina's mouth dropped opened._

 _"What do you mean by sexually assaulted?"_

 _"She pulled my pants down Tina... And with asking, and because I couldn't move after being drugged, she started playing with me. I couldn't do a thing. She then got on top, and well you know what happens when you get on top of someone while having sex."_

 _"Oh my god Noah. She did that to Artie?"_

 _"Ask him yourself... But yes."_

 _"What stopped her from doing it to Finn?"_

 _"I don't know why don't you ask her?"_

 _Puck looked back at the remaining two glasses of beer, and the empty glasses, then in a fit of rage, and sadness, pushed the entire table over, glasses flew everywhere._

 _"Oiiii." yelled the barman_

 _"Sorry," said Tina just as shocked as the barman "He's had enough, I'm going to take him now."_

 _The barman walked up, and surveyed the damage_

 _"But what about the mess?"_

 _Tina grabbed Puck's wallet, and took out another $50 note, and handed it to the barman_

 _"Will that do?"_

 _"For now."_

 _Puck was just standing there shaking with rage. Tina grabbed Puck's arm and pulled it over her head_

 _"Come on Noah, I'm taking you home."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because you've clearly had enough."_

 _._

 _._

 _Tina drove Puck back to his place, and in silence. Everything was out about the night before now. The boys having a party which the girls knew about, but Raven turning up, and keeping herself hidden, she then somehow put drugs into their drinks, which made them paralyzed, dropped like flies. She then revealed herself. And started kissing and sexually assaulting most of them, but only got to Finn and kissed him, before for some reason she took off. What a mess this was. How could the boys handle this? And keep it a secret. And Artie keep it from her._

 _Puck clearly wasn't in a fit state to make it from the car to the door, so Tina got out, and helped Puck up the driveway and into the house. His flatmates weren't home. So she helped Puck into his room, where they sat down on the end of the bed._

 _"I'm going to go now, Noah. I just wanted to see you home safely."_

 _"You're a good friend Tina Cohen-Chang." smiled Puck looking at Tina_

 _"I know I am," smiled Tina back "I'm sorry for what happened last night. Mike's a bastard for bringing Raven here."_

 _"That he is." agreed Puck_

 _Puck smiled._

 _"What?" asked Tina_

 _"Please do something for me?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Please don't let Raven be the last person I sleep with?"_

 _"NOAH!" said Tina half shocked and suddenly half turned on "You have Quinn."_

 _"But you know what happened. Quinn doesn't. This is going to eat me up if I can't perform."_

 _"But I have Artie, Noah."_

 _"He doesn't have to know."_

 _Puck leaned in to Tina, Tina wanted to run, wanted to get out of there, but this was Noah Puckerman, the guy who had slept with almost everyone at high school, and he was at her mercy._

 _"But won't this bring back memories?" whispered Tina_

 _"I'm drunk Tina. I can't see her face... I can't see her doing what she did... But I can see you."_

 _Tina shook her head, as if to say no but Puck put his hand on her cheek and turned it to face him._

 _"Please... I'm begging you Tina Cohen-Chang."_

 _"No," Tina said and tried to kiss him on his cheek so she could get up and go, but he turned and their lips collided. They kissed for a few few seconds before Tina pulled away._

 _Tina looked at Puck. That kiss, even though Puck was drunk, was amazing._

 _"Oh what the hell," said Tina, and went in for another kiss._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TWO HOURS LATER_**

 ** _._**

 _Tina woke up, and looked across to see Puck sprawled out, naked in the bed. She looked under the covers to see that she was still naked. It all came flooding back. Sex with Noah Puckerman was amazing even in his drunken state. They had done more positions than Artie could ever do._

 _"Shit... Artie," said Tina getting up_

 _She had to get back to Artie, but how could she tell that she had slept with Puck..._

 _._

 _Slept with Puck... Slept with Puck... Slept with Puck..._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"Tina can you here me?" came Artie's voice interrupting Tina's thoughts "It's like you're away with the fairies."

Tina blinked and remembered where she was, and who she was with.

"Life is full of complications," said Tina "The last 10 years has been complicated."

"So tell me about it then?"

Tina turned and looked down at Artie. She wanted to tell him everything but couldn't. Tears came to her eyes.

"I can't, it'll ruin you."

"What?"

"Nothing, I've said too much..."

Tina headed for the door.

"Wait Tina, wait." said Artie spinning his chair around "I miss you."

Tina stopped at the balcony door "I missed you too, but..."

"But what?"

Tina turned around ever so slightly "Whatever we had, it's over."

And with that, Tina harshly walked through the balcony doors, and was gone, leaving Artie all teary eyed.

.

 _ **And so there we have it, some more secrets exposed. Tina sleeping with Puck, more about the shocking night in question with Raven and the boys. There must be more to story between Tina and Puck? But what about Tina and Artie, is this really the end for them? After all Blaine, and Kurt, and Santana and Brittany are back together. But these two? What will happen?**_

 _ **Stay tuned to find out.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previously: Artie tried to re-unite with Tina, but Tina couldn't do it, as she didn't want to hurt him in finding out the truth. Part of the truth was revealed where Tina tried to find out what happened the night before 10 years ago, with the party that most of the boys were having, and while trying to help Puck through a traumatic time, also helping him to get drunk, she found out the story. She then ended up sleeping with Puck.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 21 - MORE CONFRONTATIONAL DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

Since the New Directions Alumni came together in their meeting in over 10 years, it had been a long day. They had discovered that they were competing together, but for some they couldn't handle being around other members, while others just wanted to be back with their significant others. They main confrontation had been with Mike Chang, whose ex-girlfriend Raven, had caused the most trouble, but he didn't believe the boys who the trouble had been with, until a few years when he finally learned the truth. Blaine, who had missed out on receiving any treatment from Raven, and Brittany, because she got on well with Mike because he was a fellow dancer, were the only two to back Mike up, and therefore they were on the receiving end of break ups with Kurt, and Santana respectively.

Mike had stayed back at the auditorium while the rest of the group were invited to Michael's house, to stay the night. He had already been the cause of a heated argument with Puck, and didn't want any more trouble.

.

Mike was dancing around the stage in the auditorium trying to take his mind off of not going to the house just yet. It had been 6 hours at least since they were all together on that stage, and being hit by Puck was the last thing he wanted again, besides he had already been hit several times in the past by not only Puck but other members who he regarded as 'friends'.

Mike came to a halt, and felt like he had hit the wall. He was tired.

"That's very good dancing," came a voice from the side of the stage "No wonder Michael wanted you in the group."

Mike spun around to see the stranger. He walked out onto the stage. He looked like Michael but only older.

"Sorry, who are you?" asked Mike

"My name is Jack Baxter," said Jack smiling "I am Michael's eldest brother."

"Eldest? Is there more you?"

"I have 4 other brothers. Michael is the youngest."

"How long have you been standing there watching?"

"Oh about 5 minutes."

"What do you want? Did Michael put you up to this?"

"No, no," said Jack shaking his head "I was on my way back to San Antonio, that's where I work, and live, and thought I'd stop in here, as I haven't seen you at the house yet."

Mike shook his head "I don't think I should be here."

"I saw what that Puckerman guy did to you. There's so much anger amongst that group towards you."

"Some of it's warranted."

"Oh I have no doubt."

"So why are you here?" asked Mike

"Look Mr Chang," started Jack "You are gifted. Michael has been one of the biggest fans of New Directions, if not THE biggest fan, for years. And he's seen you guys perform thousands of time on that DVD package he has of you. Each one of this team I believe, he believes, can help win the World Championship. That includes you."

"Most of the team hate me."

"Yes that's obvious."

"So how can I help them win if they hate me?"

"By doing what's right."

"And what's right?"

Jack walked further onto the stage, and looked out into the emptiness.

"By being amongst the team. By being there. By standing up and making it right. By just showing them that you want to make amends. Do you want to make amends?"

"Of course I do."

"So why the hell are you here for Mr Chang? Instead of being in the house."

"Oh I don't know," said Mike "Probably because I don't want another BLEEDING NOSE, or black eye."

"Whatever happened 10 years ago, involved you, right."

"Not necessarily," replied Mike

"Right," said Jack "Not necessarily. I don't know the full story. And unlike Michael, I don't care. But I do care about my brother Mr Chang. If he see's he can get this team back together, then come hell and high water when he wants something done, he'll get it done. Whatever it takes. So you were not necessarily involved in what happened 10 years ago, but that doesn't excuse you. You were somehow involved. And I'm pretty certain you found out the truth when it eventually came out. Am I right?"

Mike hung his head in shame "Yes."

Jack walked up to Mike, and placed his hand on his shoulder "Then Mr. Chang. It's up to you to do what's right, even if it takes a long time to make it right, or don't even try and just walk away. But I didn't raise my brother to be a quitter. Michael doesn't believe in quitters. The New Directions to him weren't quitters. Are you a quitter Mr Chang?"

Mike looked down.

"I'll ask you again. Are you a quitter Mr Chang."

"No,"

"Sorry I didn't hear you."

"NO."

Jack looked at Mike directly in the eyes. "Then get your ass up to that house, and start to make it right. Someone has to. And that someone has to be you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Sorry what was that?"

"YES."

"Again."

"YES SIR I HEAR YOU."

Jack smiled and patted Mike on the back "Don't need to yell, I heard you that time."

"Are you this strong to Michael?" asked Mike

"If not stronger and meaner at times."

"That must be where he gets it from."

Jack smiled "Believe me, he's done most of it himself, growing up the youngest of 5 brothers, he's had to prove himself. I may have pushed him along the way, but he's done what he's done, all by himself."

Jack turned and walked towards the back of the stage.

"By the way Mr Chang, they're about to be served dinner. I expect you are so hungry after dancing around for hours."

"I'm famished actually."

"Start there then."

Mike watched Jack walk away, and smiled. He looked around at the tube tunnel where he had entered from, and saw his body guard sitting down, waiting. He walked over to him.

"You weren't going to go any time soon were you?" asked Mike

"I have my orders," said the body guard "And my orders were to wait for you, and escort you to the house."

"I'm sorry it's taken this long."

"You had to do what you had to do, beside, it's not my place to say anything."

"Okay well then, escort me to the house."

"Yes sir. Follow me Mr Chang."

.

.

Back in the house, Finn was still keeping an eye on Rachel, who had been sleeping since she was given a sedative. He had, had visitors with him throughout the afternoon. First it was Kurt, then it was Mercedes, and then it was Sam. Now Finn was alone again.

Suddenly Rachel stirred, and Finn sat up right in his chair. Rachel opened her eyes, and saw Finn.

"Finn... Finn is that you?"

Finn smiled "Yes, Rachel it's me."

"I wasn't dreaming then, it really happened?"

"No Rach, you weren't dreaming, it really did happen."

Rachel slowly sat up.

"Where are we?"

"We're in Michael Baxter's house. We're his guests for the night. Before we head back to Lima tomorrow."

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"I haven't left your side all day. Kurt was in here, then Mercedes, and so was Sam."

"You haven't left me all day?"

Finn smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand "No baby, I did not. I was worried about you. I wanted to be here when you woke up."

"I feel better now."

"That's good."

Rachel and Finn stared at one another in silence for a few minutes.

"Finn."

"Yes Rach?"

"I am so sorry for not letting you tell me the whole story."

"Oh hush Rach, it's okay."

Tears came to Rachel's eyes "No, it's not okay, we wasted 10 years."

"So what if we wasted 10 years," said Finn "We've got the rest of our lives to be together again."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I love you Rachel, I will always love you."

"I love you too Finn, and I'm sorry."

Finn finally stood up, and quickly got to the bed, and gave Rachel a huge cuddle.

"It's okay baby, I don't want you to think about it any more. We're back together again, if you want to be that is."

"Oh I want to be."

Finn kept on cuddling Rachel for a few more minutes. There was a knock at the door.

"Come on in," said Finn

The door opened and in came Mercedes.

"She's awake?" asked Mercedes looking at Finn cuddling Rachel

"Yes she's awake," smiled Finn

Finn stood up, and Mercedes looked at Rachel.

"You okay girl?"

"Of course I am," smiled Rachel with tears still in her eyes "I'm okay now, that Finn has forgiven me for the last ten years. Haven't you Finn."

Finn nodded back "Yes, I've always forgiven you."

Mercedes walked over and gave Rachel a hug.

"If you're up to it girl, Mr Baxter has put on a meal for us. It's ready now."

"I'm famished," said Finn

"You would be," smiled Mercedes "You've been stuck in here all afternoon."

"He wouldn't leave my side?" asked Rachel

"No he wouldn't," said Mercedes "Kurt and I tried to get him to go for a stretch, but he wanted to be here for when you woke up."

"He sure is a big softy," smiled Rachel

"So can you handle coming to dinner?" asked Mercedes

"Who's going to be there?" asked Rachel

"Almost everyone."

Finn put his hand on Rachel shoulder "I will be with you every step of the way. If you start to get upset, we'll leave."

Rachel looked at Mercedes and then at Finn.

"I am hungry."

"That a girl," smiled Mercedes

.

.

Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes walked into the large dining room area. Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kitty, Blaine, and Kurt were all ready seated at the large table along with Michael who was at the head of it.

"Hey look who's awake," smiled Michael "Welcome Miss Berry, how do you feel?"

Mercedes, Finn and Rachel walked to the spare places, and sat down.

"Better now, thanks Mr Baxter," replied Rachel

"I heard you never left her side Mr Hudson?"

"No he didn't," laughed Kurt "I tried getting him to move, but he wouldn't budge."

Rachel looked across at Kurt.

"Hey Rach," smiled Kurt back

"Hey Kurt," Rachel semi smiled back "You still look like a cave man."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," replied Blaine

"I'll have a shave after dinner," nodded Kurt to Rachel, which gave her a chance to smile.

"It's good to see you again Blaine," replied Finn

"You too Hudson."

"Dig in," said Michael "Plenty of food to go around."

"We're not waiting on the others?" asked Mercedes

"We've waited long enough," said Tina "I was here first."

"Geez Tina what's gotten in to you?" asked Quinn

"Nothing."

Next into the room came Artie. He spotted Tina near Michael, and wheeled himself over to her.

"We need to talk about this please," said Artie

Tina looked at Michael, and then back at Artie "I've got nothing more to say Artie, let it be."

"But there's so much more to it than you're letting on," replied Artie

Tina spun around "I SAID let it rest."

Puck walked into the room with Jake, and Sam.

"There you boys are," said Michael trying to break the tension "Come sit down and eat."

"I'm famished," said Puck

Tina looked back at Puck.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **.**_

 _A month after sleeping with Puck, Tina had broken up with Artie a few days after it happened, and was experiencing signs on vomiting in the mornings for a few days. She decided to take a pregnancy test, and was waiting for the timer to go off. It finally did. She looked at the test. It was a positive sign._

 _"Crap," Tina said to herself._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Artie saw the look Tina had while looking at Puck, and felt strange. He wheeled himself away from the table and managed to find a spot. Puck sat down next to Kitty and looked across at Finn.

"Hey Dude." said Puck

"Hey Dude," replied Finn back

Puck looked at Rachel "Hey Rach, you okay?"

"Hi Noah, yes."

Puck looked across at Artie who was looking at him strangely.

"What's up Artie?"

"Nothing, what's up with you?"

"Just finished a great sparring session with a punching bag."

"That's good for you."

Sam looked across the table at Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes."

"Hey Sammy."

"Dig in plenty for everyone."

For the next 5 minutes everyone ate in silence.

.

5 minutes later while everyone was eating Mike Chang walked slowly into the dining room. Everyone turned to look, and saw Mike.

"Hey there you are Mr. Chang." started Michael "Welcome to my home. Are you hungry?"

Mike stopped at the foot of the table, and looked at everyone, and then at Michael.

"I'm famished."

"Have a seat, and then have something to eat," smiled Michael

Just then a fork and a knife was placed down very hard on the table. Puck looked down the table at Michael.

"Tell me he's not here?"

"Yes Mr Puckerman, Michael is part of the team, he's hungry, so he's here to eat. There's no reason why he shouldn't be."

"I've lost my appetite."

Puck got up.

"Mr Puckerman please, I want everyone to have a nice quiet meal."

"What you want and what I want is two complete things," said Puck "I'm not going to be in the same room as HIM."

"I'll go," said Mike

"No Mr Chung, you just got here," said Michael

"Then I'll go."

Puck started walking, he was heading towards the door, but he made a beeline for Mike.

"Please Mr Puckerman, we're eating, no violence."

"I'm going to," said Blaine "I don't want to be in the same room as a liar."

"Me neither," said Brittany

Both Blaine, and Brittany stood up, and went to walk away.

"If Blaine's going, I will too," said Kurt

"Same here, I support Brit," said Santana

Both Kurt and Santana got up.

"Come on guys," said Michael "Let's be reasonable here."

"NO!" shouted Puck looking back at Michael while standing beside Mike "You be reasonable. You got us together under false pretenses, fine. You brought us together and told us we have no choice but to work together, fine. You're basically blackmailing us, which is sorta fine. But just for one minute, ONE MINUTE, I don't need to be in the same room as the guy who was part of the reason for what happened to us 10 years ago. Especially me. Now I'm going to go to my room, or even better back to the gym. Because I'm one second a way from decking Mike again."

"Go on do it," said Mike

Puck looked at Mike "What did you just say?"

"If it makes you feel better do it, and keep on doing it until you get it out of your system, because like it or lump it, we're stuck together. Now I'm going to make right for the wrongs that I've done here. I need to be part of a team."

"Your wish is my command," smiled Puck

Puck was about to take a punch when:

"Please don't fight," came Rachel's voice

Puck turned to Rachel, Rachel was starting to move backwards and forwards in her chair.

"Please stop arguing," said Rachel again

"WHY ARE YOU HERE RACHEL BERRY." yelled Puck

"Noah," said Mercedes shocked trying to comfort Rachel

"I mean can you SING? Why are you here? Look at the condition she's in. It's obvious she's lost it. She can't even sing. When was the last time you sung Rachel?"

"10 years ago," started Rachel sobbing

"Then you're useless to us."

"That's enough," said Finn standing up

"No," started Puck "It's not. If the Worlds was 10 years ago, we all know a fit and firing Rachel Berry, with her on our team, we could win the world's easily. Now look at her. She said she hasn't sung for 10 years. As most of us haven't. We're screwed with or without Rachel Berry."

Finn walked up to Puck "Take that back dude or stand down."

Puck shook his head "You know this to be the truth Finn, you know it very well. When was the last time you sung?"

"10 years ago."

"Me too," said Puck "We would have had a chance with some of us not at full strength if Rachel was there. She'd got us wins. She'd keep us going, but look at her, she's basically a useless piece of rubbish."

Whack.

Finn punched Puck so hard, that Puck went flying into Mike, who gave a good knee to the back of Puck as well. Blaine threw a punch at Mike, and it was all on.

Suddenly from nowhere security guards came running into the room, and pulled Finn off of Puck, and Blaine off of Mike. Everyone else bar Rachel and Mercedes, were standing shocked.

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU," shouted Michael "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH. YOU WILL ALL BE ESCORTED BACK TO YOUR ROOMS AT ONCE. YOU WILL ALL HAVE DINNER IN YOUR ROOMS UNTIL YOU CAN CALM DOWN. THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL I TALK TO YOU."

"Good luck getting us to perform like a team, after that," smiled Santana at Michael "I'd say it'll be better just to tear up our contracts and let us be on our way."

"I MIGHT JUST DO THAT," yelled Michael shocking everyone in the room "BECAUSE I'VE HAD ENOUGH. YOU GUYS ARE BEHAVING LIKE KIDS."

The room was quiet, as security guards lead everyone out of the room.

.

.

 _ **So has Michael had enough? Has he finally figured out that this might be all one big mistake? Is it too much for the whole of the team to trust one another? Is he going to tear up the contracts?**_

 _ **Only time will tell.**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**PREVIOUSLY: Rachel woke up from her forced nap, and Finn and Mercedes were happy. Especially Finn.**_

 _ **Mike Chang who had stayed back at the auditorium for the whole time the rest of the team was at Michael Baxter's house, received a visit from Michael's eldest brother Jack. He encouraged him to make up for what went wrong, and be the first to make a move. Mike agreed and decided to go to the house.**_

 _ **With everyone almost together a meal had been organized and a few were late to it, especially Puck, and upon seeing Mike enter the room, Puck couldn't handle it, and was getting up to leave, as did Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany. But Puck went to Mike, and wanted to hit him, but Rachel asked for no more violence only for Puck to deliver a tirade at her, which upset Finn, and he got up, and smacked Puck, which caused a fight.**_

 _ **Michael was forced to step in, and made everyone go to their rooms, while he contemplated on giving the whole thing up.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 22 - CRISIS MEETING**

 **.**

Michael was fuming. He was pacing backwards and forwards in his home office. His brother Jack, had returned, after getting notified of the situation, and was trying to calm his brother down.

.

"There is so much hatred in this group, Jack," said an upset Michael "I can't get them all in the same room together."

Jack sat in the chair, relaxed and calm.

"You knew going this that this would be tough in the first few months," started Jack "You spent a whole month getting them together individually. Then you got them together this morning and laid down the ground rules. It's going to take a while to get them to work together."

"It just feels too hard."

"Okay then," said Jack nodding his head "Do what you threatened to do and release them all from their contracts, and that will be the end of it. Come back to San Antonio, and fully focus on your work."

Michael stopped and shook his head "There's always going to be a what if? What if I did that? No I need to see it through."

"There's the Michael I like seeing," smiled Jack "Do you want me to have a word with them?"

"But that would like you over ruling me," replied Michael, "But knowing you, you're going to do it anyway."

"Too right I am. You've worked too damn hard for it to fall to pieces like this. As your over protective brother I need to do this."

"Like I said you're going to do it anyways. I can't stop you. How do you want it done?"

"Put them all together."

.

.

The New Directions Alumni were all shown into a conference room on the 4th Floor of Michael's house, they were led in, in single fire, and in complete silence. They had been shown to their rooms after the incident, where they stayed for over an hour while Michael was trying to figure out what to do.

.

Rachel had been all upset, after what Puck had said, so Finn had been allowed to go into see her, to help settle her down, which worked.

.

Rachel seemed calm as she sat down between Finn and Mercedes. Puck was over the other side of the table sporting a black eye, which Finn had given him. He was refusing to look at Rachel.

Mike was the last one of the group to come into the room. He sat down at the end of the table. There were security guards all around the room, leaning on the walls. They were waiting for any confrontation to go down.

"It feels like we're in prison," Puck mumbled

"Give it a rest Puckerman," said Santana "Your outburst started this mess."

Puck looked across at Santana, who was sitting next to Mercedes, who was sitting next to Rachel, and gave Santana a stare, but the stare went away when he made eye contact with Rachel. Finn glared at him.

"Sorry Rachel for what I said before, I was just so angry."

"It's okay Noah," replied Rachel softly "It's true though, I'm not much use to the team."

"At the moment," said Finn looking at Rachel "You just need to get your confidence back, and you'll be fine."

Rachel looked at Finn and smiled. He was always supporting her.

Suddenly Michael walked through the door, followed by Jack. They walked to the front of the room. Quinn bit her bottom lip the moment she saw Michael. Michael had a briefcase with him.

He put the briefcase down on the table, and opened it. All eyes were on him. He took out a pile of paperwork. It was their contracts.

"It's pretty clear to me," started Michael "It was a mistake that I thought I could bring you all together and work together as a team to win the Worlds, but it's obvious I can't do that. Therefore all your wishes have come true, and I will release you all from your contracts, effective immediately. There will be no repercussions. You all can keep the $1 Million. I don't care anymore."

Everyone just sat there stunned. Michael was fuming, and it was clear to them that he had, had enough.

Finn was looking around at his friends, and saw their reaction of shock. He decided to make a stand.

"Hold on Mr Baxter. Some of us don't want you to do that!"

"No you hold on, Mr Hudson," said Michael "This is not open for discussion."

"Why not?"

"Because I gave you all several chances, and it clear to me you don't want to be here."

"Most of us do," said Finn

"And there it is in a nutshell," replied Michael "MOST DO. Not everyone. I want everyone involved or not at all."

"But..." started Finn

Jack held up his hand.

"Take a seat Mr Hudson, please."

Finn shook his head, and sat down. Jack looked at his brother who took a step back. Jack then looked at everyone, some had confused looks on their faces.

"My name is Jack Baxter. Most of you who don't know, I am Michael's older brother. I'm the one who has put the cash along with the rest of my brothers to make the World Championship of Show Choirs."

Everyone just stared at Jack.

"I must say I thought it would be quite an honor standing in front of you guys, THE New Directions, but at the moment, it's a major disappointment."

Everyone seemed to bow their heads in disbelief.

"My brother has been driving us all crazy for years, saying how good you all were back in the day, and when we introduced the World Championship of Show Choirs, he knew what he wanted above all. That drove us crazy. He wanted to bring you guys back.

"He knew this was going to be hard, as he knew the history. But because you guys were his idols, that never stopped him. The whole month he spent signing you guys up, he never once stopped in his belief that he couldn't bring all you guys together. And look what he did. He brought you guys together.

"He didn't know the full history of what broke you guys up, but that didn't stop him. He was just buzzing that he brought his idols back together. But that buzz fell after what happened earlier. And just by talking with him that buzz has now almost totally disappeared. The word Idol is almost gone from his vocabulary too.

"One of my jobs of financing the World Championship of Show Choirs, is to sign off on those groups who have come together, and are serious about competing to be World Champions, and I must say, you guys pale in comparison with a lot, and I mean a lot of those teams out there across the world. You guys aren't even up to being Sectionals standard. And that's being fair."

"We don't have to sit here and be insulted," said Puck standing up

"That's right you don't, Mr Puckerman," replied Jack "But you earned that right to be insulted judging by your performance over the last 12 hours. YOU, Yourself, Mr Puckerman, own my brother big time. He forced you into rehab because if he hadn't of forced you, no doubt, you would be dead soon, if you kept drinking. 10 years of constant drinking would do that to you."

Everyone looked at Puck, and Puck just sat down embarrassed.

"What I've seen over the last 12 hours is that the rest of you needed to come together sooner, to talk out your issues, and it seems some of you have done just that. It looks like Mr Hummel, and Mr Anderson are back together, same can be said with Miss Lopez, and Miss Pierce, and of Mr Hudson, and Miss Berry. You guys should be thanking Michael for the chance to come together.

"Where am I getting to with what I'm saying? It's obvious. You guys need each other, the whole 15 of you. And you guys need Michael too. In a way, Michael need you guys, his IDOLS, as well. He's not the same if his focus has been broken by the earlier incidences.

"I know that there is still a lot of pain to work through. I also know that there is still a lot of trust that has been broken, and needs building back up. For this to work you need the systems that Michael has put in place for you guys back in Lima. He has spent a lot of money, on you guys, so that you can feel comfortable in competing.

"He could have just brought all you guys together and left it at that. Let you rip yourselves apart, and fail at the Sectionals, and then be on your way. But he didn't. Michael cares. He wants you guys to sort through the issues as well. We know it won't happen overnight, but it will work itself out.

"My brother is a quitter, and you guys never quit anything in the past, and I know some of you want to quit, but I urge you not too. Just please start being respectful. To each other. Get your shit together, and work through the issues.

"Michael, what will it take for you to be brought back from the edge of releasing everyone?"

Michael looked out at the New Directions Alumni, some of them looked ashamed with themselves.

"We need to work together," started Michael "As one. We need everyone to be on the same page, we need to be respectful, and most importantly, no more fighting."

"Now I said before," said Jack "That you weren't Sectionals stand. My brother believes you guys can be World Champions. He has that much faith in you guys. I have faith in my brother. If he says that you can be World Champions, then I believe it when he says that you can be World Champions. But you need to prove that to me. So if you all want to be a part of this team still, and everyone must agree to it, otherwise I'll instruct Michael to go ahead with tearing up the contracts, and you guys can go home free as a bird. No one's holding anyone here any more. But I want to see a show of hands of who wishes to stay, who wishes to put in the hard work, and give it a shot of competing to become World Champions?"

No sooner had Jack finished talking, everyone was shocked to see Rachel put up her hand first. Finn smiled, and put up his hand. The two leaders, of the group, as usual, leading by example.

Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany all put up their hands at the same time, followed by Tina, Kitty, Mercedes and Sam.

Artie then raised his had, followed by Jake and Quinn.

This left Puck and Mike, as the last two. Mike put up his hand, and everyone looked at Puck.

"It's either go to the Worlds together, Dude," started Finn "Or go our separate ways. After 10 years of not being together, I know which one I prefer."

Puck shook his head and sighed. He raised his hand. Jack smiled and looked at Michael.

"I need you to keep a check on your attitude and your anger, Mr Puckerman," said Michael "Otherwise this won't work,"

"I promise to behave," said Puck "If Mike stays out of my way."

"Easy done," said Mike

"Then I'm in 100 percent."

Michael took one look at the contracts, that he had placed on the table, and was in contemplation mode. Jack looked at him, but smiled when he placed the contracts back in the briefcase.

"Last chance," said Michael looking at the New Directions Alumni "Next time I'll just walk away."

There was silence from everyone.

"Okay I'm sure some of you are hungry still," said Michael with a slight smile on his face "So there is food in the kitchen you can heat up. Tomorrow is a big day. Today has been one too mind you. Tomorrow you guys are going back to Lima. I suggest have something to eat, and then get some rest. You are all excused."

Michael and Jack watched the New Directions Alumni get up and they all filed out of the room.

"That went well I thought," smiled Jack

"I was this close, this close," said Michael putting up two fingers "To giving it all away."

"I could tell," replied Jack "Which was quite unlike you."

"Well you worked your Jack Baxter magic. Very impressive as usual."

"Let's hope it does the trick," smiled Jack

.

.

 _ **Let's hope it does do the trick, as the New Directions Alumni were nearly forced to disband. Can they work together? Only time will tell.**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**PREVIOUSLY: After another frustrating confrontation which was again started by Puck, and Mike, Michael Baxter, the financier of the New Directions Alumni had decided enough, was enough. He wanted to chuck it all in, but his elder brother Jack, refused to let him quit. So they brought together the New Directions Alumni in for a crisis meeting, and told them that if they didn't want to be there, then their contracts would be torn up and they were free to go.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But Jack gave them a big speech, his way of keeping the New Directions Alumni together, and his way of not letting his brother quit. And in the end Michael didn't nor did the New Directions Alumni. But they were on their last chance though.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation:_**

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 23 - GOING BACK TO MOVE FORWARD**

 **.**

After the meeting those that hadn't eaten much, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Artie and Mike had gone to the kitchen, while Puck knowing that Mike was in the kitchen, instead decided to return to the gym to bash his frustrations out on the punching bag.

.

Kurt was in one of the bathrooms shaving off his beard. Blaine and Sam were in there watching him.

"How long do we give it before Puck gets all anger management again?" asked Sam

"You mean at Mike?" asked Blaine

"Yes."

"First rehearsal I'll give it until," said Blaine

"What have you been doing in the last few years, Sam?" asked Kurt

"Promise it'll stay between the three of us?" asked Sam

"I promise," said Kurt

"Same," replied Blaine

"Working in diners during the day. Singing and stripping at night."

"Wow," said Blaine "I bet you got a lot of ladies coming back every other night?"

"A few," smiled Sam

"What's the situation with you and Mercedes?" asked Kurt

"I dunno," replied Sam "We haven't really spoken, she's preoccupied with helping Rachel."

"Do you want to get back together with her?" asked Kurt

"I dunno, there's no spark there at the moment."

"Give it some time," said Blaine "Let it come back naturally."

"With the way it did between you two?" asked Sam

"I felt his pain," said Kurt "for the first time since that night 10 years ago, I really felt his pain."

"Maybe it was because it was not I wasn't believing in Mike anymore," replied Blaine

"Maybe."

Kurt went back to shaving.

.

Finn was escorting Rachel back to her room after their little meal. It was obvious that Rachel needed more rest. They got to her room door. Rachel looked up at Finn, while Finn looked down at Rachel.

"Are you coming in?"

"You need your rest Rachel."

"But I need you by my side, I miss you when you're not by my side."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," smiled Rachel

Finn bent down and gave Rachel a kiss on the lips.

"Okay," whispered Finn

Rachel opened her room door, held out her hand which Finn took, and led Finn into the room. Finn closed the door behind them.

Rachel walked over to the bed, and stripped down to her underwear. Finn did the same too.

Again Rachel looked up at Finn, and Finn looked down at Rachel. The electricity that the two had had, was back stronger than ever.

"Just hold me tonight!"

"Whatever you want Rachel," smiled Finn "I love you."

"I love you too," said Rachel climbing into bed.

Rachel rolled over to face the other way. Finn climbed into bed, and cuddled into Rachel.

"Please don't let me go ever again," whispered Rachel

"I won't Rachel," whispered Finn in Rachel's ear "You are the only person I love, or even look at in the whole world, you are the most beautiful woman I know."

"Thank you Finn," smiled Rachel "You always know what to say."

"It because I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

Finn cuddled Rachel in silence for the next few minutes, before she spoke again.

"Do you I'll have confidence to sing again?"

"Babe, there is no rush for you to find the confidence to sing. When you feel ready, you will sing. I have 100 percent confidence in you. And if people give you a hard time, then they'll have me to deal with."

"But what if I'm not ready before Sectionals?"

"Then it's okay if you're not. We can still win, but there's no pressure to perform."

They laid there for a few more minutes before Rachel rolled over to face Finn, and they started kissing for a few more minutes, before Rachel snuggled into Finn, and they soon fell asleep.

.

Puck walked into the kitchen, as he was the last one to go in. He had finished almost destroying the punching bag he had been hitting in the upstairs gym. He made himself a plate, and heated it up. He then sat down on a stool, and started eating it.

Halfway through his meal, Artie wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Hey Dude, what's up?" asked Puck

"I've been looking for you everywhere," said Artie wheeling himself up to the small table that Puck was sitting at

"Well you found me," said Puck "What's up?"

"What's going on between you and Tina?" asked Artie straight away

Puck almost choked on his mouthful, and then swallowed.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard," snapped Artie "What's going on between you and Tina?"

"Nothing!" replied Puck stunned "What makes you think something's going on Dude?"

"Oh I dunno, the way she looked at you earlier on, when you walked into the dining room, as if there was something going on."

Puck looked across at Artie "Dude, I promise you, there is nothing going on between Tina and myself. I wouldn't do that to you."

"So why was she looking at you all googly eyed like chicks normally do?"

"I don't know dude, I've never done anything to make go googly eyed at me."

"Well tell me then why doesn't she want to get back together with me, when she won't give me an honest answer?"

"I don't know what goes inside a females head Dude, especially Cohen-Changs. But if you really want her back, then give her space and time."

"Will you do something for me then?" asked Artie

"What?" asked Puck suspiciously

"Can you please talk to Tina and find out what's going on?"

"Dude, why me?"

"Because if YOU say there's nothing going on, then it'll be really easy for you."

Puck shook his head. He was stuck in the middle. He genuinely did not know what was going on.

"If I do this for you, will you get off of my back, and leave this topic alone?" asked Puck

"Sure."

"I'll try and talk to her in the next couple of days."

"But what about tonight?"

"Dude, don't push your luck. Let me do it in my own time."

"Okay."

Puck went back to eating the rest of his meal.

.

Michael had seen his brother Jack off, and returned to his home office to finish off some work that needed attending to. He was just finishing off his work, when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," said Michael shutting down the computer

The door opened and in came Quinn.

"How can I help you Miss Fabray?"

Quinn took one last look by making sure she hadn't been seen, and then shut the door. She turned around.

"I have a problem that maybe you could help me with Mr. Baxter." replied Quinn

"Have a seat Miss Fabray," said Michael standing up.

Quinn walked towards the desk, and sat down. Michael walked to the door, and locked it. He returned to where Quinn was seated, and sat in the chair opposite her.

"What can I do for you Miss Fabray?"

"There's this guy who's been avoiding me all day!"

"Really?" smiled Michael "That must be hard on you. Maybe he's been busy and not trying to avoid you."

"Maybe," replied Quinn looking around the office "Do you think he's busy now?"

"Ummmm," thought Michael "Na, I think he's finished now."

Quinn smiled "Does this office have an extension in case you can't be bothered to go back to your room late after you finished?"

"Well it's funny you should ask, Miss Fabray," chuckled Michael "I do indeed."

Quinn bit her bottom lip. Michael saw it, and moved his chair closer to Quinn.

"Would you like to see it?" Michael asked moving his hand to touch Quinn's long blonde hair

"The question is would you like me to?" whispered Quinn

Michael tugged at Quinn's hair to move her head closer to him.

"You bet," whispered Michael in Quinn's ear

The sexual frustration that had been building all day between the two, finally boiled over, and they started kissing like crazy.

Michael had Quinn's top off within seconds, and Quinn had Michael's off not long after. The passion was evident.

They both stood up, and Michael led Quinn to the other side of the room, where he pushed a button. The wall slid back to reveal a small room with a bed.

"That's quaint," panted Quinn as she focused on the room quickly

Michael led her into the room, and undid Quinn's bra, her breasts popped out. Quinn undid Michael's pants, and took them off, as Michael started focusing on her breasts by kissing them.

Before they got to the bed, Michael managed to push a button on the wall. The wall slid back into place.

.

Three hours later it was midnight. Everyone had gone to bed, to get ready for their return to Lima in the morning. Michael escorted Quinn back to her room. They got to Quinn's door.

"This is me!" whispered Quinn

"Cool," whispered Michael back

"Thank you, that was worth waiting for."

"Hopefully it won't be the last," whispered Michael

"I agree," smiled Quinn

Michael gently grabbed Quinn's hair again, and pulled it so that her face came closer, they kissed before parting.

"Later Miss Fabray,"

"Later Mr Baxter."

Quinn grabbed the middle of Michael's pants, and smiled.

"Hard again Mr Baxter?"

"Always when I'm around you Miss Fabray. Until next time."

Quinn smiled and opened her door, Michael quietly walked off.

.

3 hours later, Finn was woken from his sleep.

"Finn, Finn, wake up," came Rachel's voice

Finn bolted straight up in bed "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"It's okay Finn," came Rachel's voice

"What's up?"

"Your hard,"

"I'm sorry, but being around you all of the time, makes you the most beautiful girl in the universe. I'll go take care of it."

Finn went to move, but Rachel grabbed his arm.

"It's a shame for it to go to waste?"

"But Rach, I don't want to rush you."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, you know that."

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"More than anything Rach, but I didn't want to broach that subject."

"I love you Finn, I WANT MORE THAN ANYTHING to marry you Finn. You make me feel safe, that all came back when you didn't leave my side, when I was sleeping earlier on today. I felt your energy."

"That's great Rach,"

"So please make love to me."

"Only if you are sure?"

"Oh I am very sure."

Rachel initiated the first move by pushing Finn down onto the bed, and grabbed the middle of his underwear.

"I am that sure."

Rachel moved forward and started kissing Finn, Finn kissed back while fumbling his hands down Rachel's back, and took off her bra. Her beautiful big breasts came out, and he started moving his hands over them, which caused Rachel to moan ever so softly. 10 years, she never had sex, and the last few years were extremely tough.

Rachel moved her hands down to Finn's undies and with his help removed them.

Finn did the same with Rachel's underwear, before flipping her off of him, and laying her down on the bed, and getting on top of her. He kissed her on the lips.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Very," panted Rachel

Finn smiled down at Rachel, and made the move.

.

.

Morning finally arrived and everyone was greeted by a very large limo which transported everyone to the airport.

In complete silence they flew from Dallas, Texas, to Lima, Ohio. A lot of the New Directions Alumni were tense about going back to Lima, including Rachel, but Finn kept her calm. She was glowing, and smiling, more than ever, and her friends did notice, but never said anything.

Quinn also seemed happier but no one knew why.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

Another limo had arrived at the airport, which the all got into. Michael climbed into the middle of the back of the limo, as he had ridden from his place to the airport in the front passenger seat, and he had been in the co-pilots seat of the private plane that he had hired.

"I understand that most of you are tense about being back here in Lima after what happened 10 years ago," started Michael "And you have a right to be if that is the case. Just take it nice and slow, and if it gets too much I have a councilor waiting at your base. The other councilors will be in, this afternoon, ready for your sessions, which start of course this afternoon. Don't forget it's mandatory to attend, until the give me the all clear, that you don't need it."

Kurt put up his hand.

"Yes Mr Hummel?"

"What if some of our parents still live here, and they'd kill us if we have hit town, and haven't seen them in the first 24 hours?"

"I am aware your father works here, Mr Hummel, and your mother is here too Mr Hudson, and so once you finished your mandatory counseling, I will allow a visit to your families. Escorted of course."

"Is that really necessary?" asked Finn "You need to trust us that we would come back, and not skip town."

"I DON'T trust you Mr Hudson, nor anyone else," said Michael truthfully "You guys have to earn my trust, and it starts today."

Brittany put her hand up.

"Yes Miss Pierce."

"So basically we can go anywhere we want in our free time but with a minder?"

"That's right. Just for the time being."

"Cool?"

"You guys are going to marvel at what I built for you. It's state of the art. Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes," everyone said at once

Michael tapped the window behind him, and the limo started and drove off from the airport.

.

Everyone seemed anxious as the rode in silence.

As they came to the area where the old William McKinley High School, and then the McKinley High of Performing Arts use to be, they saw a huge dome shaped building that stood out in the center of other buildings around that area.

"Wow look at that," said Jake in disbelief "Is that where we are going?"

"Yes it is, Mr Puckerman," replied Michael

The dome shaped building got closer and closer, and bigger as they got nearer, and everyone was cramming for a look out the windows of the limo.

The limo soon pulled to a halt across the road from the dome shaped building, and everyone clambered out of the limo, and poured onto the street.

The building had a sign in the center of it which said:

.

 _ **THE TRAINING BASE**_

 _ **OF**_

 _ **THE NEW DIRECTIONS**_

 _ **FOR**_

 _ **THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP OF SHOW CHOIRS**_

 _ **.**_

There were a lot of oos and arrrs, and wows from everyone.

"Wow," stated Sam "How long did it take for you to build this?"

"Just a little over a month," replied Michael "I had workers working around the clock, just to finish this off. It was finished last week.

"Wow you Baxters' certainly don't do things by half do you!" said Quinn looking across at Michael and biting her lip

Michael looked back and smiled "I believe in you guys, Miss Fabray, and I believe in order to become World Champions, you need to train like World Champions."

.

Santana had spotted the look between Michael and Quinn, and the obvious give away with Quinn always was if something was going on, she bit her bottom lip. Her famous Santana senses were going off.

.

"You must have been really confident that you'd get most of us back together," said Kitty

"I was hoping that I'd get at least some of you," replied Michael "At least more than half, so the New Directions name could be kept. Are you all ready to go inside and see your new home for at least the next year?"

"Yes!" came the reply

Michael led the New Directions Alumni into the building, into the ground floor of the new Training Base, where they stopped in front of a desk. Sitting behind was a lady who looked like she was a receptionist, and standing beside the desk was big burly bald headed man, who looked like a security guard.

"Guys, please meet Donald Kruger. He is the head of security for this building. Mr Kruger, please meet the New Directions."

"Hi," said Donald in a deep rough voice

"Hi," replied everyone

"Why would we need security?" asked Santana

"Because Miss Lopez," started Michael "I expect that you guys make it all the way to the Worlds, to the big final. What happens when other teams want to know what's happening, and try to gain a leg up? Well you guys know very well... They either send spies, or the set lists are stolen, or handed on to their competitors. Well there won't be any of that this time."

"You've thought of almost everything," smiled Finn

"Yes Mr Hudson. It is to benefit you guys in the end. Guys please also meet Julie Saunders. She is the front desk secretary. She makes appointments if any visitors want to see you guys, and doing other things to make this place run properly."

"Hi," smiled Julie

"Hi," replied everyone

"Do you have the box Miss Saunders?" asked Michael

"Yes sir," said Julie disappearing behind the desk, and bringing up a small box.

Michael took the box from Julie, and gave it to Sam who was standing beside him.

"Find your pass card, and pass the box on," said Michael holding up his pass card "Hold on to your pass card at all times, when exiting or entering this building. As I said before we don't just let anyone in. It's to buzz you all in and out. You have also been assigned a minder. They too have pass cards, so at anytime you are leaving or combing back, but especially when you are leaving, you and your minders pass cards will open this door.

"Just a reminder, just in case anyone of you or everyone of you, is thinking that I am treating you like prisoners, I am not. Until I can trust you, it's the only way possible."

Michael waited until everyone found their pass cards.

"This way please."

Michael walked over to a map of the building.

"So here's the layout of the building. Ground floor, is where we are. Then the First Floor has a gymnasium for everyone to work out in, in their spare time, and a swimming pool, and a games and television room. It's to relax you all in your down time."

"Wow, flash," said Jake

"Second floor," continued Michael "Has the Choir room, and a Dancing Room for practicing dancing of course...

"Third floor has the Auditorium.

"Fourth floor has the Cafeteria, and the Dormitories where you will all sleep.

"And the Fifth floor has my office when I'm here, my second in command Dan Steele, will be here overlooking things when I'm not here. So he will oversee everything on my behalf. You will meet him soon. The Minders have their sleeper quarters on the top floor too, so if you are wanting to leave, let either Mr Steele, or Mr Kruger know, and they'll get your minder to you as soon as they can."

"What about vehicles Mr Baxter?" asked Puck "We don't have any."

"That's right you don't Mr Puckerman. But your cares are in the garage down in the basement. But they are your minders as well. They will drive you places unless you request to drive yourself."

"Can we buy our own cars?" asked Sam

"Yes you can if you want to, but you must take your minders with you until I find it okay, not to. Shall we move on. Take the tour?"

"Yes," came the reply

.

.

 _ **So the New Directions Alumni have gone back to Lima, Ohio, to be able to move forwards. But can they really move forward without any more tension? They have a flash new building built on their behalf, so that they can work in peace. But again how peaceful can they all work together?**_

 _ **Only time will tell.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Previously: After some sexy shenanigans from some of the New Directions Alumni couples, and Quinn and Michael, if not all the couples how are we to know what everyone got up late at night? Anyways the New Directions Alumni finally made it back to Lima, Ohio where they discovered a dome building had been made for them on the old site of William McKinley High, and then the McKinley High of Performing Arts school. It was their new training base. A, 5 story building. With some rules attached of course.**_

 _ **Michael Baxter was about to give the New Directions Alumni a tour of their new training base.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 24 - THE TOUR**

 **.**

Michael Baxter headed for the one and only lift in the building, and pushed a button.

"Are there any stairs?" asked Kitty

"No, just the lift," replied Michael "It's faster to get places."

"But there's 16 of us," said Mercedes

"The lift is big, it holds at least 30 people."

"Wow," replied Sam

.

Just then a cell phone beeped. Everyone bar Puck and Artie didn't notice. Puck and Artie instead looked around and saw Tina take her cell phone out of her pocket, and took a look at it. She smiled. Puck and Artie, who were on opposite sides of the group saw Tina smile, and then saw each other looking. They then both looked away.

.

The door to the lift opened, and they all walked in except for Tina. Tina looked at Michael, Michael and everyone else looked at Tina. Michael knew what that look meant.

"I'll catch up," smiled Tina "My business seem to can't do without me more than a bloody day."

"Make it quick, Miss Cohen-Chang, we'll be on the first floor," said Michael

"Yes sir," smiled Tina as the doors closed.

.

Inside the lift as the doors were closing, Artie made contact with Tina, for a split second, before she turned away, holding the phone up to ear. The doors closed.

.

The doors re-opened on the first floor. There was a corridor that led to other doors.

"Follow me," said Michael being the first one out of the lift

Michael led the group to the first room.

"Judging on yesterday's scenes, this room will be enjoyed by the Puckermans and Mr Evans at least, but it is open for everyone."

Michael opened the door and walked in. Everyone else followed, and walked in, and marveled at what was laid out in front of them.

.

In front of them was a room full of up to date exercise equipment that you could ever imagine; Weights, Dumb bells, Rowing Machines, Exercise Bikes, Punching Bags, Treadmills, and the like.

.

Finn wolf whistled.

"Wow," said Sam smiling "Now that's a gymnasium."

"I could live in here," replied Puck

"We don't want you doing that, Mr Puckerman," said Michael "It's only for down time after practices."

"I was joking," said Puck

"Of course you were," scoffed Mike Chang

"What's it to you," snapped Puck looking across the room at Mike who wasn't too far away from him.

"Boys," said Santana feeling the tension "That's enough."

"Let's move on," said Michael also feeling the tension.

Michael walked out of the room, everyone followed, including Puck. They headed for the second door. Michael opened it, and they walked in.

.

There in the middle of a very large room, was a 100 meter swimming pool.

"What on earth?" exclaimed Kitty amazed "Is this built into the floor?"

"Yes it is, Miss Wilde," replied Michael "And it's heated too."

"How the heck is it built into the floor when the water needs to go somewhere without dripping down stairs?" asked Kitty

"It's specifically built in," replied Michael "It has a different system of moving water around."

Finn felt a small tug on his arm, and he looked down, and saw Rachel smiling back at him. He knew that she loved swimming, and this would be her element. He nodded back at her.

"Let's move on," said Michael heading to the door

Michael walked out of the room, just as Tina walked up.

"All good?" asked Michael

"Very good," smiled Tina

Michael walked onward, as Tina sorta held back, everyone looked at her as they followed on. Puck was about to stop but decided against it. But Artie stopped.

"So who was that you talking to?" asked Artie

"That's none of your business," said Tina calmly

"I saw your smile before," replied Artie "You only smile like that when you have someone in your life who is special to you. You use to smile like that when Mike was in your life during high school, and you use to smile like when we were together."

"OH MY GOD," yelled Tina which made everyone who walked down the corridor turn around "WOULD you just get over it, and leave it alone. It doesn't involve you."

"But I love you,"

Tina looked down at Artie and wanted so much to say that she loved him back, but knowing that her life was full of complications from the past 10 years, it was complicated enough, made it even harder. She looked at everyone and they were looking back. She knew what she had to do, and she never had a choice.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU anymore, Artie. It's over," yelled Tina "And I mean it. You need to accept that, and leave it alone."

Tina stormed off towards the others leaving Artie, shocked and embarrassed, by himself.

"Are we moving on or what?" snapped Tina at the group

Everyone except Kitty turned around and followed Michael further on down the hall. Kitty watched Artie looked back into the Swimming Pool Room, and wheeled himself in. Kitty ran towards the room. Finn turned slightly to see Kitty run back down the hallway.

.

Artie had wheeled himself right up to the edge of the pool, and was contemplating tipping himself in.

"Artie Abrams, don't you dare," came Kitty's voice "Back away from the water."

"Leave me alone Kitty, just walk away."

"I can't do that sorry Artie. I'm not letting you do this!"

"Why?" It would be pay back for when I didn't call you back when I left school, and you were angry at me for years."

"That's different," said Kitty walking up

"How?" asked Artie

"I didn't contemplate killing myself, I was so angry. Anger kept me from doing anything stupid."

"But I lover her Kitty,"

"I know, but don't let her win by doing anything stupid."

"I know there's more to it than she's letting on," sniffed Artie "I just know."

"Okay," said Kitty kneeling down beside Artie "You're just going to have to back off now, and let her deal with what whatever she has to deal with."

"I've been told to back off by a few people already,"

"So listen to them, I know it's hard but back off."

"She's my whole world."

"You survived ten years without her," said Kitty

"Yeah but only just."

Finn walked into the room.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"Yup," said Kitty looking at Finn "I've managed to stop from going swimming by himself."

Finn walked up to Artie and Kitty.

"Dude, she was out of line, she shouldn't have shouted like that."

"It was effective though," said Kitty

"She was trying to make a point," replied Artie "And it got through."

"Well let's get back to the group," said Finn grabbing the back of the wheel chair

Kitty put her hand on Finn's.

"I've got this Hudson, you get back to Berry."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

Finn gave Kitty a smile, and patted Artie on his back, and walked out of the room. Kitty waited for Finn to leave before an evil smile crossed her face.

"How would you like to play pay back Artie?"

"How?" asked Artie

Kitty smiled, and then planted a kiss on Artie, at first he fought against it, but then he relented, and went with it. The kiss lasted for another minute before they parted.

"What was that?" panted Artie

"It was me showing I care," whispered Kitty "I've always cared after we broke up."

"It's not you taking pity on me?"

"Hell no!"

"Well then I'm damaged goods, you won't want to get involved with me."

"I don't care," said Kitty "All I care about is you, and helping you pay back Tina. Are you up for the challenge?"

Artie looked at the pool, then back at Kitty

"I promise I won't hurt you," whispered Kitty "Not like Tina."

"Okay," said Artie quietly

Kitty kissed Artie again, and this time he let it happen. They then pulled apart.

"Let's get back to the others," panted Kitty

"Okay," panted Artie back

Kitty stood up and breathed, and pulled the wheel chair back from the edge of the pool. She smiled, but it wasn't that evil smile from before. It was her content smile.

.

Meanwhile everyone except for Finn, Kitty, and Artie walked into the games room. There were pool tables in one section, computer games in another section, old arcade games in another section, a ten pin bowling section, dart boards in another section, and a basketball hoop in another section.

"Wow," said Blaine "Now this is a games room."

"More like a huge man cave," laughed Mercedes

"There are some stuff for the girls," said Michael "Again this is for down time, after a busy day, you will deserve it."

"It's cool," said Sam

"Next room," said Michael "Follow me."

Everyone started following Michael out of the room, Quinn held back and pulled Tina back.

"What?" asked Tina

"That was a total bitch thing to do to Artie."

"It takes one to know one," smiled Tina

"What's going on?"

"It's got nothing to do with you, so stay out of it."

Tina pulled her arm away from Quinn's grip, and walked to the door. Finn walked past, and stopped as Tina came out of the room.

"Is he okay?" asked Tina

"You care now after what you said what you did to him?" asked Quinn from behind her "That's just sad."

"Shut up Fabray." said Tina

Finn shook his head in disgust, and walked off after the group without saying a word to Tina. Tina and Quinn followed.

Finn caught up to Rachel who was at the back of the group with Mercedes.

"Hey Babe," smiled Finn

"Hey yourself," smiled Rachel back

They kissed, as Michael got to the last door.

"How's Artie?" whispered Mercedes once Finn and Rachel had finished kissing.

"Kitty's with him, so he's okay. still shocked at Tina's outburst though."

"Okay," started Michael from the door "This is the last room on this floor, It's a lounge where you can come and relax, and watch television or use the computers to do whatever you want."

Michael opened the door and went in. Everyone else followed. Inside there was one section split up into 10 different little sections, with a television and couches. another area for desk top computers, and another area just for couches.

"Wow," said Kurt "You have gone all out."

Just so that you can relax after a busy day, or during a busy day between practices. I take you guys seriously, so there is a time to be busy and a time for relaxing."

"Fair enough," said Puck

Artie and Kitty came into the room, with Kitty pushing Artie, and they were giggling. Tina turned around and looked surprised. Kitty poked her tongue out at her.

"So let's move on to floor two." said Michael

Everyone turned around and started walking out, past Artie and Kitty, Tina hung back. Rachel out of no where, gave Artie a hug, and then Brittany also did the same.

As soon as the room was cleared. Tina turned to Kitty and Artie

"What's going on here?"

"It's none of your business Cohen-Chang," said Kitty "You made that brutally clear to Artie before."

"But there's much more going on that he needs to know about," replied Tina

"Tina, Tina, Tina," said Artie "It's okay Tina. You don't have to explain, just leave it and be done with it."

Artie wheeled himself away to head out the door, leaving a shocked Tina behind. Kitty turned to Tina

"You broke his heart you heartless bitch, so therefore, you have no right to him any more," snarled Kitty

"And you do?" snarled Tina back

"Of course I do, he knows what I can offer him."

Kitty went to turn to walk away but Tina grabbed her.

"You don't know the circumstances of which I had to do what I did, I did it for him."

"Bullshit," said Kitty "You did it for yourself. But tell it to someone who cares, because I don't."

Kitty ripped her arm away from Tina's grip, and quickly walked out of the room.

Tears came to Tina's eyes, but she quickly pulled herself together and the tears went away.

.

.

The lift door opened to the 2nd Floor, and Michael led everyone to a new door.

"This room will remind you of a very special time in your lives, where you felt like you belonged," said Michael

Michael opened the door, and walked in. Everyone was amazed at the exact likeness of the room.

.

It was the choir room.

.

.

 **The tour continues next.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions Alumni finally made it back to Lima, Ohio, most of them it was the first time for them in 10 years, for Puck, and Finn they had lived there over that time.**_

 _ **They found that Michael Baxter had built them a 5 Floor Training Center named after them for the worlds, and they were just starting the tour, when they came to the 2nd Floor, and managed to see their newly built choir room.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 25 - THE TOUR CONTINUES**

 **.**

The choir room looked exactly like the old Choir room back in the McKinley High days. The color coding was exact, the piano was in there, the white board, there was band equipment which included; drums, guitars, and other musical instruments. And then there were the seats. The seats looked exactly like they did back in the day.

There was even an office off to the side of the room like the one William Schuester use to have.

.

Mercedes imagined seeing Will Schuester walk from the other into the choir room, like he used to do back in the day.

"I miss Mr Schue," whispered Mercedes to Santana

"Strangely, I do too," whispered Santana back

"Oh cool a drum set," smiled Finn

Finn walked over to the drums, and sat down behind them

"You look right at home, babe," smiled Rachel

"Won't we be needing a band?" asked Puck

"I'm way ahead of you Mr Puckerman," stated Michael "I've hired a full band for you guys for when you use this room, the dancing room, and the auditorium. Plus they will be your own personal band at Competitions."

"Wow," said Sam picking up one of the guitars

"Yes wow," said Mercedes "You've gone all out again."

"It needed to be done," replied Michael

"So are the band on call then?" asked Jake

"Yes, they'll be arriving this afternoon."

"So in organizing all of this, you will probably have us on a daily plan?" asked Brittany "Like a schedule."

"I do indeed, Miss Pierce, that's very good perception," smiled Michael

"What is it?" asked Quinn

"Well Miss Fabray," started Michael turning towards Quinn, which also made Santana notice, "You guys will be up at 7 a.m., which you will have breakfast. You'll then be here form 8 until 11 practicing your routines or if you feel like sing something by yourselves, then you can...

"...Then at 11 a.m. you'll spend an hour doing dance routines, then you'll have lunch at 12, then at 1 for the foreseeable future you all have counselling for an hour until 2 p.m...

"...From 2 p.m. to 5 p.m. there will be free time where you can whatever you want. Then from 5 you'll have tea, then from 6 p.m. until probably 9 or 10 p.m. you'll be in the auditorium practicing your routines, singing and dancing."

"That sounds like a full on day," said Sam "Only 3 hours spare time?"

"What have I brought you here to do Mr Evans?"

"Compete for the Worlds?" replied Sam

"How are you going to do that?"

"Practice, Practice, Practice," said Rachel quietly

"6 Days a week it's all about Practice, Practice, Practice. Sunday is a free day to do whatever you want. But I'm hoping when it gets closer to each Competition you'll use the Sunday to practice as well."

Everyone was quietly digesting the news.

"Shall we move on?" asked Michael heading for the door

Quinn looked at Santana who she noticed was staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," smiled Santana "I'll talk to you later in private!"

"Why?"

"No reason."

Quinn shook her head and followed everyone out the door.

"What are you up to Lopez?" asked Puck who had held back

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Santana heading for the door

Rachel waited for Finn to climb out from behind the drums, and she held out her hand, and he took it, and the followed everyone out of the room.

.

Michael led everyone to the last room on the floor. He led them in to reveal a huge dancing room.

"So this is the room for you all to be practicing your dance moves in," said Michael

"Who are our dance instructors?" asked Jake

"I've hired a Dance Instructor, she will be backed up by Mike and Brittany."

"Where's Mr Schuester?" asked Rachel

"He declined to join up," replied Michael

"Wow," exclaimed Rachel

"It's no wonder," said Santana "After the guys treated him like shit the last time he was at McKinley."

"I didn't," said Finn

"No, but everyone else did," replied Santana "How was he when you him, Mr Money Bags?"

Michael looked at everyone who was staring at him.

"And be honest," continued Santana

"The moment I brought you guys up in conversation, that I was trying to recruit you all, was the moment he shut me down. He was clearly devastated and still hurt."

"He's our backbone," said Rachel

"You need to carry on," replied Michael "Move forward without him."

"So who is our lead Dance Instructor?" asked Brittany

"Her name is Charlotte Rose."

.

Charlotte Rose was the best choreographer the world had seen, and she helped with putting dancing routines together for big stars.

.

"Not THE Charlotte Rose who is the main Choreographer to the Stars?" asked Mike

"The very one. I hired her."

"She'd be worth big bickies, then," said Kitty

"Very big bickies. She's worth it."

Everyone smiled.

"Let's move to the 3rd Floor."

.

.

Michael led everyone out of the lift, onto third floor. There was sign which said.

 **Performers This Way**

 **.**

And another sign that said:

 **Visitors This Way**

 **.**

Michael led the group down the corridor that was marked for Performers. They came to a door.

"Be prepared to be wowed," smiled Michael

Michael opened the door and walked in. Everyone else followed.

They walked out on to the back of a very big stage. They moved to the front of the stage to look out into rows and rows of seats in front of them which included upper decks.

"Are we going to be performing in front of people?" asked Blaine

"From time to time you might," replied Michael "I haven't decided yet. But I wanted you guys to prepare on a proper stage, and prepare well."

Rachel walked away from Finn, and walked to the middle of the stage. Mercedes Finn, Santana and Kurt focused on her.

"There's the Berry of old," whispered Santana to Kurt "Always trying to make herself look like a star."

Suddenly Rachel seemed to stiffen up, and then she began shaking. Finn began walking over to her.

"Rachel," he said quietly

"I... I... can... can't... do... do... it."

"Do what?"

"It's... it's... too... scary."

"Why's it scary, Rachel?"

Everyone now had turned to see Rachel freaking out.

"Too... Too... Much... Much... Pressure... and... expectation..."

Rachel started sobbing. Finn gently grabbed her and put his arms around her.

"Listen to me Rachel... Breath Rach, 1... 2... 3."

Rachel breathed in.

"Out 1... 2... 3."

Rachel breathed out.

"Again... Breathe in and out."

Rachel breathed in, and out.

.

"That's it," said Puck quietly in the middle of the group "We're really screwed now."

Quinn punched him in the arm.

"Shut up you idiot."

.

"It's going to be okay, Rachel," Finn whispered in her ear "Don't focus on the now, let it come back naturally. It may seem scary at first, but you're RACHEL BERRY. The best singer in this damn world."

Rachel stopped shaking and smiled

"What if I can't get back to that point again?" asked Rachel

"You will, it just takes time, come on let's go."

"Okay."

Finn quietly and gently moved Rachel away from the center of the stage. He looked across at Michael.

"Can we move on please."

"Sure," smiled Michael

Finn led Rachel, and the rest of the group out of the auditorium, and towards the lift. By the time Rachel got to the lift, she seemed calmer.

.

.

The lift arrived on the 4th Floor. Michael walked out, and everyone followed him.

Down one end of the floor there looked to be around 20 doors.

"Down there are your dormitories," said Michael pointing to the other end of the floor "We will have a look shortly, but first follow me."

Michael led everyone to the door closest to them and he opened it, and walked in. They all followed and was instantly hit by some very yummy smells.

"Welcome to the cafeteria," said Michael looking at his watch "This place is obviously where you come for your meals. Your first meal is in half an hour, so that's good timing.

"Smells like, fish, chips, and eggs," said Jake

"Probably is," smiled Michael "There's also sandwiches and drinks."

On one side of the cafeteria was where the counter was which also had hot plates, and cold storage areas, and on the other side were tables.

"Do the staff sleep in this building too?" asked Artie

"No they have their own homes, they the are well paid to cook for you guys!"

"Is it free?" asked Puck

"Of course. Free for you guys. This is for you guys."

"Are we allowed to cook for ourselves?" asked Santana "If we wanted to."

"I'm sure that could be arranged," smiled Michael "Lunch will be ready soon, so we have enough time to finish the tour. This way."

Michael walked out of the cafeteria, the others reluctantly followed. He walked down the other end of the hall to where the dorms were.

"You all have your dorm rooms complete with a Queen bed, a small lounge, a small kitchen, a shower, a bath, and a toilet. But if you wish to share a room with your significant other as there's 3 of you couples that have re-united you can, but you can still have your own room, just in case. Your gears have all been delivered and are in your rooms.

"If you want to have a look you can once we finish the tour but these will be your dorms for at least the next year hopefully. Let's go up to the last floor."

.

.

Michael led the team out onto the 5th and final floor. He headed for the first door, and opened it. Inside they saw what looked like a waiting area with 16 different doors all throughout the office.

"This is where you come to have your counselling sessions. You all have your own individual counselors. They will keep me informed on how long you need counselling, but what you discuss with them will stay between you and your counselor. Next room."

Michael closed the door and walked to the 2nd door.

"When I'm here this is where I will be if I'm not around you guys. I'm hoping to be here at least a couple of days every week. But my number 2 will be in charge while I am not here. Follow me."

Michael walked to the 3rd door and knocked on it. A minute later a guy in a blue suit, with a moustache walked out.

"Guys, please meet Dan Steele, he's my 2nd in command, and in charge while I'm not here. Dan please meet the New Directions.

"Hi," said everyone

"Hi," smiled Dan "I've heard a lot about you guys from Michael. I'm looking forward to working with you all."

"If I'm not here, Don is the one to organize a Minder for you to leave the building with. Just talk to him about it, and he'll organize it.

"So that's it, that's the tour. I hope you will all enjoy your time here. This afternoon will go like this. Lunch 1st. then your counselling sessions at 1, then you can hav hour break at 2. Then tea at 5, and tonight we will begin nutting out a plan on the way forward, in the Choir room. That's all for now."

Michael turned to Dan to start talking to him, and everyone walked towards the lift. All very hungry. After all ready digesting a lot of information.

.

.

 _ **So now that's the tour over and done with, it's now down to the real stuff that they were brought together to do. Singing, Dancing, Performing, and working towards the Worlds. Their journey, their proper journey, starts now.**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions Alumni were now back together officially as The New Directions. They had all been brought together by Michael Baxter, one of their fans of their past, and wanted them to compete at the World Championship of Show Choirs, which was funded by his family.**_

 _ **Michael even built them a training base to train from, and they have just finished receiving their official tour. Now they can relax before the fun really begins.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 26 - SETTLING IN**

 **.**

The New Directions Alumni, who were now officially back as The New Directions, were all in the cafeteria eating their lunch. They were starving.

At one table sat Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine.

At another sat Santana, Brittany, Jake and Tina

At another sat Kitty, Artie, and Puck

And at the last table sat Mike, Sam, and Quinn.

.

"Have you spoken to Mercedes yet, Sam?" asked Quinn

"Not really," replied Sam "I haven't really had a chance to have a one on one time with her."

"Maybe you should try and ask her for a chat in private?"

"I'm not really worried to be honest," said Sam "She can come to me, if she wants to talk."

"Isn't that a coward way to look at it?"

"No, I'd let her come to me."

"She's probably thinking the same thing,"

"I don't think so. She's not like that."

.

Over at the other table Kitty was sitting so close to Artie, that they were whispering in each others ears.

"What is up with you two?" asked Puck

"Nothing," giggled Artie

"Yea nothing," giggled Kitty

"So I take it, you don't want me to approach Tina any more?"

"Na, it's a waste of time," semi smiled Artie "You do it for yourself, if you want to."

Puck looked at the table where Tina sat, she was on her phone texting.

"I may just do that," said Puck to himself

Artie and Kitty looked at each other and kissed.

.

Over at the other table Brittany, Santana, Jake and Tina were eating their lunch.

"When did that happen?" asked Brittany

"When did what happen?" asked Santana looking over at Quinn

"Artie and Kitty, they seem to be canoodling."

Tina looked up from her phone.

"It's just a rouse," said Tina

Santana looked over at Tina "You're just jealous, you forced him into her arms because of what you did. You made your bed, now lie in it."

"Shut up," said Tina "Just leave it alone."

"Well then don't make silly comments."

Tina shook her head.

Brittany leaned in to Santana and whispered "What's up with you and Fabray? You keep looking at her."

"My radar's going off Brit," whispered Santana back

"Which radar? It can't be your gaydar."

"Something is going on between her and Money Bags."

"Money Bags being?"

"Our benefactor."

"No way," whispered Brittany shocked "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What are you girls whispering about?" asked Jake

"Probably about me," sighed Tina

"Not everything's about you, Cohen-Chang," snapped Santana

"It's about something else," replied Brittany

Tina rolled her eyes and stood up, and grabbed her food tray, and headed towards the front counter.

.

On the other table Finn was whispering sweet nothings in Rachel's ear, and she was giggling. Mercedes was smiling because Rachel seemed really happy to be back with Finn.

"So are you to approach Sam, Mercedes?" asked Blaine

"Why?" asked Mercedes

"Because of your history with Sam, don't you want to try to get back with him?"

"I have been looking after myself for the last 10 years," started Mercedes "Just focusing on myself. I didn't think of Sam once. So I'm not thinking about him now."

"Isn't that harsh though?" asked Blaine

"Why would it be harsh?"

"He's possibly thinking about you though!"

Mercedes looked over at where Sam was, and they made eyes contact. He smiled and gave a little wave. Mercedes semi smiled back. She felt nothing.

"I don't feel anything," said Mercedes to Blaine

"It'll take time for it to come back," said Kurt

"We'll see,"

"Why don't you talk to him now?" asked Rachel from out of the blue

"Maybe later,"

Finn saw Puck walk by who was watching Tina walk out of the cafeteria. Puck walked up to the front counter, and placed his tray down, and smiled at the supervisor, who was a female, and then began to head for the door.

"A penny for your thoughts?" whispered Rachel to Finn

"Something's up with Puck," said Finn a bit louder so everyone at his table could hear.

"When isn't anything up with Puck?" laughed Kurt

.

.

Tina was heading for the lift.

"Wait up Cohen-Chang," came Puck's voice

Tina stopped and sighed. What was Puck wanting. Puck walked up.

"Where are you going?"

"We've got that counseling session that starts in 10 minutes,"

"Oh yeah, that's right."

Tina looked at Puck "But you weren't asking me that for a reason. What do you want Noah?"

"Why are you being so secretive?"

Tina rolled her eyes "Not you too."

Tina turned and walked towards the lift.

"Well you are being secretive and being bitchy about it," said Puck

"Did Artie put you up to this?" asked Tina getting to the lift, and pushing the button

"He wouldn't stop pestering me about it."

"Well I don't think he's going to be pestering you any more. He's busy with Kitty."

Puck walked up to Tina "That's just a show."

"No, Noah, it may have started out as a show, but Kitty's pretty convincing when she wants something. She has Artie back."

"Are you jealous?" asked Puck

"Are you for real?" replied Tina

The lift doors opened, and Tina walked in. Puck followed.

"Why did Artie think that there was something going on between me and you then?" asked Puck

The lift doors closed.

"Did he say that?"

"Yes."

"I don't know... If that's what he thinks then that's his problem."

Puck turned to Tina "Come on Tina, what is going on?"

Tina just stood there waiting for the lift to arrive at the 5th Floor.

"Please Noah, just leave it alone."

"Why?"

The doors opened, and Tina went to step out, but Puck grabbed her arm.

"Why?" asked Puck quietly this time

Tina sighed "Do you not remember what happened the day after that incident 10 years ago?"

Puck looked at Tina weirdly "Up until a month ago, the whole ten years I spent drinking to forget that night of the party."

"I know," replied Tina "I was with you when you started the 10 years of Drinking."

"Were you? I don't remember."

Tina pulled away from Puck's grip "And there's the answer to my question. You Don't Remember!"

Tina stormed out of the lift, and Puck was shocked. He followed.

"Tina, what the hell?"

Tina spun around and yelled: "YOU CAN'T REMEMBER SO IT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU AS IS IT IS TO ME. SO UNTIL YOU CAN REMEMBER, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE."

Tina spun back around and stormed off towards the counseling area, leaving Puck stuck to the spot. Michael and Dan walked out of their offices. Michael saw Tina walking fast towards the Counseling areas, and Puck was standing steadfast.

Michael walked up to Puck "Another argument Mr Puckerman. You seem to be involved in so many."

"Yeah go on blame me," said Puck

Puck stormed off after Tina.

.

.

10 minutes later everyone was sitting in the Counseling waiting room except for Puck, who was pacing around very angry.

"What's up with you Puckerman?" asked Sam

"Nothing," Puck bit back.

"Woah, okay," said Sam putting up his hands "I was only asking."

The doors to the offices opened and out came all 15 Councillors.

.

*"Miss Berry?"

"That's me," said Rachel standing up.

"My name is Wanda Wilson, follow me."

Rachel smiled back at Finn, and walked after the councilor.*

.

*Mr Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes," said Kurt

"I'm Patrick Stillger. Follow me."

Kurt got up and followed his councilor.*

.

*"Miss Santana Lopez?"

"I'm here," smiled Santana

"I'm Patricia Lomax, follow me please."

Santana got up, kissed Brittany on the head, and followed her councilor.*

.

*"Miss Kitty Wilde?"

"Here" said Kitty

"I'm Joanne Sinclair. Follow me."

Kitty leaned over and kissed Artie, got up and followed her councilor.*

.

*"Mr Jake Puckerman?"

"That's me," said Jake

"I'm Andrea Zalta. This way please."

Jake got up and followed his councilor.*

.

*"Mr Noah Puckerman?"

"That's me," said Puck sternly "And it's Puck."

"I'm Zac Gifford. This way please Mr. Puckerman."

"I told you, it's Puck," continued Puck, walking after his councilor *

.

*"Mr Finn Hudson?"

"Yes that's me," said Finn

"I'm Roger Burton. Follow me please."

Finn got up, and followed his councilor.*

.

*"Miss Mercedes Jones?"

"Here" said Mercedes

"I'm Maria Wilson, follow me please."

Mercedes got up, and followed her councilor.*

.

*"Miss Brittany S Pierce?"

"I am here," smiled Brittany

"I am Cherry Cleasen. Follow me."

Brittany got up and followed her councilor.*

.

*"Mr Sam Evans?"

"Yup." said Sam

"I'm Jacob Van Kempen. Follow me."

Sam got up and followed his councilor.*

.

*"Miss Tina Cohen-Chang?"

"Yes," said Tina

"I'm Christine Larsen. Follow me."

Tina got up and followed her councilor.*

.

*"Mr Blaine Anderson?"

"Here," said Blaine

"I'm Barbara Vickers, this way please."

Blaine got up, and followed his councilor.*

.

*"Miss Quinn Fabray?"

"That's me," said Quinn

"I'm Colin Simmons, follow me please."

Quinn got up and followed her councilor.*

.

*"Mr Artie Abrams?"

"Yes," said Artie

"I'm Kathy Young, follow me."

Artie wheeled himself after his councilor.*

.

*"Mr Mike Chang."

"Yes." said Mike

"I'm Gregor Robertson, follow me please."

Mike got up and followed his councilor.*

.

The New Directions walked into their respective councilors offices.

.

.

Puck walked into his Councillors office and started pacing.

"Please have a seat Mr Puckerman," said Zac Gifford

"I'd rather stand, and like I said, I preferred to be called Puck."

Zac semi smiled as he walked over to his chair and sat down.

"You looked all worked up? Why so angry, 'Puck'?"

"You have a very good perception," said Puck sarcastically "Well done."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I know it wasn't."

Puck shook his head and kept on pacing. Zac watched him, trying to make sure where to start his next point of attack. He looked down at his notes.

"I understand that you spent a whole month in rehab after years and years of drinking. Do you feel anxious at the moment?"

"Nope," said Puck "It's got nothing to do with that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm bloody sure. I KNOW why I am angry."

"Mr... 'Puck' you need to calm down. You are very defensive."

"Of course I'm defensive," said Puck "You're a shrink, I hate shrinks. I don't know you. And then there's the whole ten years of being drunk. I don't even know or can remember what was so important about 10 years year ago.

Zac smiled "And there it is. Your reason for being angry."

Puck shook his head "You're very good."

"So what was important that you need to remember 10 years ago?"

"I don't know. I have to remember though," said Puck sitting down "It's important to someone else."

"So it doesn't actually relate to you as such? It's important to someone else?"

"Yes, but it involves me!"

Zac sat back "Is this person part of the New Directions?"

"Yes."

"It sounds like you being able to remember is really important to this person."

"Yes it does sound like it."

"I understand what happened 10 years is go is hard all these years later."

"Yes it is."

"And I don't have any details on what happened. But it's really important to Mr Baxter that you guys work through these issues. The sooner you do, the sooner we can put things in place, and then you don't have to see me any more."

"That's good," said Puck "I understand."

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope!"

Zac got up and nodded. "Okay I understand. Is there anything you do want to talk about?"

"I need to find out what I need to remember, so I'm not in Tina's bad books anymore!"

Zac smiled "So Tina is the one who asked you to remember?"

"Oh You are a very good head shrink, I didn't even see that coming."

"I didn't lure you in to saying that, Puck, you feel comfortable enough to say it."

"Whatever you think," said Puck in disbelief

"Is Tina important to you?"

"Nope, not really."

"Have you had anything to do with her in the past, apart from being in the New Directions?"

"Nope."

"So she's not important to you in any way?"

"Dude, I already said no."

Zac walked over to a cupboard, and opened it. He took out a box. He walked back over to where Puck was, placed it on a table in front of him.

"What's that?" asked Puck

"An experiment," smiled Zac

Puck looked at the box, and then back at Zac.

"You are a very weird head shrink."

"Have you had one before?"

"Not really, no!"

"Tell me 'Puck' when was the last time you had a drink?"

"32 days ago. Your boss was with me, when I had my last drop."

"How long did it take for the withdrawals to disappear?"

"About two weeks. Two very long weeks. What does that have to do with what happened 10 years ago?"

"Just bare with me, please," said Zac "When was the last time that you felt you really needed to drink again?"

"Up until before, yesterday back in Dallas."

"What made you want to touch a drop?"

"Oh I dunno... Maybe it was because I saw Mike Chang for the first time in 10 years, and I ended up hitting him."

"Is Mike, part of the the group?"

"Yes, he's here."

"Why did you hit him?"

"No comment," said Puck getting defensive again

"Puck I'm trying to help you out here. You need to give me some answers to my questions in order to provide me enough information to help you out."

"I don't need to do squat," said Puck standing up "I'm sick of this already."

Zac walked up to Puck, and placed his hand on his shoulder and spoke quietly.

"I didn't mean to work you up, I'm just needing to ask special questions, which at the end of the day, will help you out. Do you want to stop being angry?"

Puck looked at Zac, somehow he felt calm.

"Some of those questions you are asking are stupid," replied Puck sitting down

"I know and well I'm sorry," replied Zac "I have to ask those questions... I'll ask again, why did you hit this Mike Chang?"

Tears came to Pucks eyes.

"Dude," said Puck calmly "His girlfriend was the the cause of the incident 10 years ago. I spent the last 10 years drinking away the pain, drinking to forget."

Zac knelt down beside Puck "So all of this is bring back the rawness?"

"Yes."

"So do you feel like drinking?"

"Yes."

Zac stood up and stared down at the box, and was in contemplation mode. He made the decision to go for it, and he opened the box and took out a glass and bottle of whiskey. He placed it down on the table in front of Puck.

Puck stared at the glass and the bottle in disbelief.

.

.

 _ **What is Puck's Councillor, Zac Gifford playing at? Will Puck take the bottle and drink it? What will happen if he does?**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**PREVIOUSLY: All of the New Directions had their first Counselling, and Puck in particular was giving a strange Counselor. Zac Gifford. Who knowing his drinking history, and him being on the wagon for 32 days, ended up placing a bottle of whiskey and a glass in front of Puck. What will happen?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 27 - REUNITED**

 **.**

Puck stared at the bottle.

"Are you fucking serious, Dude?"

"Yes I'm serious. You are free to have a drink."

Puck looked up at Zac in disbelief.

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"No."

"Dude, I've signed a contract with Mr Baxter, stating that I wasn't allowed to touch a drop for a year while I was here, otherwise I'd have to pay double back to him. There is no way I am touching the stuff."

"What you say in here, Puck, stays in here. What you do in here, stays in here. If you want to have a drink, that stays between me and you."

Puck looked at the bottle. Zac picked it up, and opened it and poured some of it, into the glass.

"Go ahead, have a drink, Puck."

Puck looked at it, and got up, he walked towards the door. There was a clicking sound, as the door was locking. Puck looked back to see Zac holding a door remote.

"What kind of head shrink are you? Are you fucking serious? I haven't touched a drop for 32 days. What makes you think that will help. Please let me out so I can go and complain to Mr Baxter."

"Relax Puck," said Zac calmly "This is just an exercise."

"EXERCISE?" yelled Puck "What kind of fucking exercise? Drinking to get drunk? Get off the wagon? What?"

"A memory exercise."

Puck stared at Zac angrily.

"Please sit down, Puck."

"Take that away first."

Zac drunk what was in the glass, and then placed both the glass and the bottle back in the box.

"You're fucking crazy," said Puck

"Am I?"

Puck walked back over to his seat, and sat down. Zac sat down on his seat.

"At least we know that you're very good with not wanting to touch another drink," said Zac

"You have no idea," replied Puck "I so wanted to grab that glass."

"You have amazing will power Puck, which is a good thing. I want to try that exercise again, but I want you to just concentrate as it will bring your memory back of Tina want's you to remember. Can you give it a try?"

Puck just sat there "I'll try."

Zac gently pulled the bottle back out of the box, and placed it in front of Puck.

"All I want you to do is to listen to my voice, and concentrate on the bottle. If at any time it gets too much we can stop. Do you understand?"

"Sure. As long as we don't discuss the party. Do YOU understand?"

"Yes," smiled Zac "Are you ready?"

"Let's just try it," replied Puck

"Okay, so focus on the bottle."

Puck focused hard on the bottle, his body was screaming out for at least a drop.

"How much do you want to grab that bottle?" asked Zac studying Puck

"Badly. I want it so bad."

"Instead of thinking of how badly you want the bottle, I want you to focus on the bottle, and think back to the morning after what happened the night before."

Puck focused hard on the bottle. He focused hard. He tried to think about the day after and the bottle became a blur, he started to see faces.

"What are you focusing on now Puck?"

"Faces?"

"Who's faces?"

"Finn's, Kurt's, Sam's, and Artie's."

"Where are you?"

Puck focused hard.

"The choir room,"

"What are you guys doing in the choir room?"

"Talking!"

"Can you remember what you are talking about?"

Puck focused hard. He could feel the pain. The pain of the night before. The pain was coming. Puck's face looked like it was in pain.

"Block out the pain, Puck, block it out."

"I can't, it's too painful."

The choir room disappeared, and then the faces disappeared. Puck saw the bottle again. He leaned forward exhausted.

Zac took the bottle away, and placed it in the box. He picked up the box.

"That was a really great first up try Puck, you should be proud of yourself. Not many people get it at their first attempt."

"Can we try again?" asked Puck exhausted

"I'm not going to recommend it. That pain was too much for you to handle."

"How long before I can try again then?"

Zac put the box back in the cupboard, and shut the cupboard.

"Properly... Tomorrow at this time."

"If I do it by myself, is it possible?'

"I wouldn't recommend it."

"But is it possible?'

"It is possible, but if you're going to do it without proper supervision, please have someone with you, who can help pull you back from brink of grabbing a drink."

"Thanks for the advice," said Puck

"You have done well for your first session Puck. Hopefully tomorrow we can focus on a bit more."

"Are we finished?"

"Yeah the hour has flown by. You may feel tired for a hour or so, but you'll come right."

.

.

All of the New Directions finished their first mandatory counselling session. None of them addressed the events leading into the 10 year break. They all had refused to discuss it. Instead they had focused on other things.

.

The New Directions now had their first 3 hour break. Most of them chose to stay back to recover from their first counselling session.

Instead Kurt and Blaine went to see Burt, Kurt's Dad. Finn and Rachel went to see Carole, Finn's Mum. And Puck just chose to get out.

.

.

 **HUMMEL CAR SERVICE**

.

Kurt and Blaine were driven into the Hummel Car Service by Kurt's minder. Blaine's minder was seated in the front passenger seat.

"Do you two have to come in?" asked Kurt

"We can wait out here," said Kurt's minder "Providing you don't use the back way out!"

"Would we do that?" asked Blaine "Don't answer that."

Kurt got out, followed by Blaine.

"Wow," said Blaine looking at the building "Your Dad's certainly built this up well."

"That he has," smiled Kurt

"Are you okay about seeing him?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be here otherwise. Shall we go?"

"We shall," replied Blaine

Kurt and Blaine, headed for the main office and walked in. A young guy was at reception.

"Hi I'm Kirk, how may I help you?"

"Hi Kirk," said Kurt "I'm looking for Burt Hummel."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, not really."

"Oh okay. Mr Hummel doesn't really like non appointments from off of the street. I can pass you on to Jacob Masters, his 3rd in command."

"That's okay," replied Kurt "Mr Hummel will do."

"Are you sure?" asked Kirk

"Yes," said Blaine "Something tells us he will be pleasantly surprised."

"Okay," said Kirk

Kirk went to the intercom.

"Mr Hummel, please report to reception please. Repeat... Mr Hummel to reception."

"Thank you Kirk," smiled Blaine

"Well don't blame me if he's a bit rude," said Kirk "I did warn you."

"Yes you did," smiled Blaine

A couple of minutes later the door to the work shop opened and Burt's voice could be heard.

"By gosh Kirk, I don't have an appointment at this time. This better be good."

Burt walked through the door, and when he saw who was standing there he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were wide.

.

.

Blaine was smiling. Kurt just stood there too. Trying not to smile.

"Kurt?" said Burt

"Hi Dad."

Kirk looked from Kurt to Burt. Burt walked from where he stood, over to Kurt, and gave him a massive hug. He looked at Blaine and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"How are you son?"

"I'm good Dad, I'm good. Well now I am."

"What are you guys doing? Are you and Blaine back together? Hi Blaine. Has this got something to do with Finn?"

"Dad you're hugging me too tight, I can't breathe.."

"Sorry son."

Burt stopped hugging his son.

"Hi Burt," laughed Blaine

"Yes," said Kurt "I'm with Finn here in Lima... We're all back together as the New Directions... Blaine, and I are working things out and taking it day by day..."

"That's good to hear. So where are you staying?"

"We've had a training base built for us at the old site of McKinley High."

"Wow that dude who met with Finn must be richer than his elder brother."

"No he's just a committed fan of the New Directions," said Blaine

"Where is Finn?"

"He and Rachel have gone to see Carole!" replied Kurt

"Rachel Berry?"

"Yes Dad."

"Baxter found Rachel? He must have had some resources."

"I wouldn't know, Dad. But she's not the same old Rachel, it's like she's had a nervous breakdown. She won't talk about it. Mercedes, and Mr Baxter knows, and maybe Finn does too."

"I'm sure being back around the group may help," said Burt "So if you are at a training base, where can we see you for a meal?"

"Probably Sunday would be best," said Blaine

"So I'll organize it with Carole, and you four can come around for tea on Sunday."

"Sounds great," smiled Blaine

"Yea," smiled Kurt

"Come and join me for a cuppa," said Burt heading towards his office.

Kurt and Blaine followed Burt.

.

.

Finn and Rachel were driven to the Hummel-Hudsons house by Finn's minder. Rachel's minder was in the front passenger seat.

"Do want us to come?" asked Finn's minder

"No it's okay, we're only going inside," said Finn "Are you ready babe?"

"Yes," smiled Rachel

Finn got out of the car, and waited for Rachel, before gently grabbing her had. They kissed. Then Finn led her down the drive way to the front door.

"Are you okay?" asked Finn

"Yes," said Rachel quietly

"It's going to be okay," said Finn giving Rachel a quick hug "It's just my mum, she loves you like I do."

"I know," smiled Rachel

Finn knocked on the door, and they waited.

Two minutes later the door opened.

"Yes." came Carole's voice

Carole then saw her son.

"Finny is that you?

"Yes Mum," smiled Finn

Carole gave Finn a big hug, and while she was hugging Finn, she saw Rachel

"Rachel, honey, is that you?"

"Yes ma'am," smiled Rachel

Carole went from Finn to Rachel, and gave her a massive hug.

"Are you okay girl?"

"No, not really," said Rachel as she started sobbing

"It's okay," said Carole looking at Finn "You're okay."

"I'm sorry," replied Rachel "It's just too much."

"I know, why don't you guys come inside."

.

Finn sat on the couch with Rachel by his side, and they both drinking a cup of cocoa.

"I'm glad you two are back together. You are strong with each other side by side. It's really good to see you Rachel. Finn missed you so much."

"I know he did," said Rachel looking at Finn "I found out yesterday about the whole story."

"Finn would never kiss anyone if he was with you. You two are suited to one another!"

"Well, we're back together again," smiled Finn

"So Kurt is with his father," said Carole looking at her phone, who received a text "There'll be a tea for you guys on Sunday. It'll be good to have everyone back together."

"We free on Sunday hey Rach?" asked Finn

"Yea," smiled Rachel back "Where ever you go, I go."

"Too right," replied Finn

"How is Kurt?" asked Carole "Burt's been so worried about him."

"He's okay," said Finn "He looked a bit cave manish when we first saw him, but he's good."

"Cave manish? What had he been doing?"

"Keeping to himself," said Finn

"Are you happy being back among the New Directions, son?"

"It has it's moments!" replied Finn

"Too many dramas sometimes," said Rachel "Especially in the last 24 hours."

"Has anything been resolved since the break up?" asked Carole

"No, not really."

"I'm sure thing will work themselves out, they have to in order for you guys to work together."

"They will," said Finn

.

.

While Kurt and Blaine was with Burt, and Finn and Rachel was with Carole, Puck had ventured out as well.

.

He was in the pub that Michael had found him in 5 weeks before. He was staring at a bottle of whiskey. He had been staring at it for half an hour.

"So are you going to drink it Mr Puckerman?" came Michael's voice

Puck didn't look around "Nope."

"You could so easily touch a drop, and be released from your contrac, and your pain will be over so much."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" said Puck

"No actually I wouldn't, I like you Mr Puckerman. You're talented and you need to stay a part of this team, even if you don't see it yourself."

"Whatever Dude. How did you know I was here?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Puck looked towards the door and saw his minder.

"Do all minders report to you? If that is so, we aren't safe."

"No, just the ones who think the situation, need sorting out. What is it that you are trying to do?"

"Were you aware your so called Head Shrink offered me a drink as part of the session today?"

"No. Did you take a drink?"

"That's between me and the Head Shrink, but no I didn't. He was showing me away to remember."

"Remember what?"

"To remember what's so important to Cohen-Chang."

"Why Cohen-Chang?"

"I do not know, but it's bugging me, she's bugging me, and she won't tell me. So I'm trying to remember how the Head Shrink did it. But it's not working."

"So maybe you shouldn't try too hard. How about I give you a lift back to the Training Center?"

Puck stared at the bottle again, and tried to focus hard.

.

 _Suddenly he saw a flash, and there was a choir room room. Finn, Kurt, Sam, and Artie's faces flashed in and out. And then all he saw was Raven's face. And then the pain, oh the pain, came searing back. Everything disappeared._

 _._

"God dam it," said Puck lunging forward.

"I take it, you saw stuff," said Michael "And then couldn't keep attention focused on it?"

"Yes," whispered Puck looking at the ground "Always the pain. Just too much of it."

"You're going to have to face it to deal with the pain, so you are able to find that memory that you need."

"Are you a head shrink now?"

"No, but I've been there and done that. Come on let me take you back to base."

"Okay," said Puck

.

.

 _ **Will Puck ever be able remember what happened to him that day after the incident? Is Rachel okay?**_

 _ **All this and more to come.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions were given their first counselling session, and Puck's counselor gave him a different target all together. By focusing on the bottle of whiskey, he tried to remember what Tina wanted him to remember, but failed to at his first attempt._**

 ** _Meanwhile on their first three hour break, Kurt, and Blaine went to see Kurt's father, Burt, just to reunite with him after so many years of Kurt being away. And Finn and Rachel went to see Finn's mother, Carole._**

 ** _Also Puck managed to get out, and went to a pub, where Michael got the call from Puck's minder, and found him staring at a bottle. He wants to remember so bad. But this also couldn't produce the memory he so badly wanted._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 28 - THE JOURNEY TO THE WORLDS BEGINS**

.

Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, and Puck returned to the Training Center, where they joined up with the rest of the New Directions to have tea.

.

At 6 p.m. they all piled into the Choir Room where Michael was waiting for them. Also joining them were the band.

"I would like to officially welcome all of you to the beginning of the journey to the Worlds" started Michael "It all begins here tonight."

Santana put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Lopez?"

"Obviously, you're here tonight to kick start us, who is going to be leading these sessions from here on in?"

"That's a good question Miss Lopez. Dan will be overseeing the sessions while I am not here, and he will nominate someone to lead each session."

"That's got a potential to turn ugly," said Mercedes

"Agreed," replied Santana

"You guys are old enough now to run sessions," said Michael "You've seen it done in the past. So for the foreseeable future that is going to be the case. So let's get begin. Sectionals is about 4 months away. Every 10 weeks after that are the other stages. Regionals, Nationals, Hemispheres, and the Worlds. Can anyone tell me what would be the best way for you guys, the New Directions, to start off with a bang?"

Everyone looked at one another. No one said anything.

"Does no one have an answer?" asked Michael

Again no one said anything. Santana again put up her hand.

"Yes Miss Lopez?"

"You say that you our number 1 fan," started Santana "So by you asking that question you obviously know the answer."

"Yes I do, I was just wanting to see if you guys knew."

"So why don't you tell us what you think would be our best plan of attack? To start off with a bang as you said."

Everyone else agreed.

"What is one way that you guys stand out as a group?" asked Michael "By conducting a solo."

"Right solo," said Santana sarcastically "Don't you mean the Rachel Berry way?"

"Hey watch it," said Finn

Santana held up her hands "It's true. Rachel was our best soloist. Everyone knows that."

Rachel was trying to look inconspicuous, she hated people staring at her.

"That's not fair," said Michael "Miss Berry isn't the only one who can do a solo. Miss Jones has a very strong voice."

"Had," said Mercedes "Had a very strong voice. I haven't sung for 10 years. So I don't know what I could sound like, or if my voice is strong enough."

"Well there's also a number of other strong candidates," replied Michael "There's Mr Hummel, Mr Anderson, Mr Hudson, Miss Lopez."

"Don't forget me," said Brittany smiling

"Oh we couldn't forget you, Miss Pierce," said Michael

"We would need a very big song in order to attack Sectionals with," said Puck

"I agree Mr Puckerman. That's why I would request anyone who wants to try doing a solo, to come forward and stake their claim."

"How so?" asked Blaine

"Sing us a song. We'll put it to a vote. The one with the highest votes wins the first solo."

"Another potentially wrong idea," said Santana

"Well Miss Lopez," smiled Michael "If you continue to dish my ideas, why don't you put your money where your mouth is, and come on down, and sing the first song."

Santana shook her head "No thanks, I'm not ready."

"Okay then, who would like to go first then?"

Everyone looked at one another, no one else put up their hand. Michael thought that this had started swimmingly well. Suddenly Rachel put up her hand.

"Yes Miss Berry?"

"I would like to go first," said Rachel quietly

"Sorry, what was that, I didn't hear you?"

"Rachel," said Finn looking at her "Are you sure? You don't have to do this?"

"If I don't give it a try, then I'll forever be running from the fear."

"Rachel, Finn's right," said Mercedes "Just give it a little bit of time. Ease your way back into this."

Rachel shook her head. "Mr Baxter I would like to give it a try."

"Okay, Miss Berry, come on up."

Rachel looked at Finn.

"I have to try."

"I believe in you babe. I believe in you."

Rachel smiled. Stood up, and walked to the front.

"What song would you like to attempt?" asked Michael

"Don't Rain on my Parade."

"Wow, that's one of your most powerful songs," replied Michael "Are you sure you want to go with that one?"

"Yes," said Rachel

Michael looked across at the band.

"Okay, so Don't Rain on my Parade."

The band members nod. They get ready to start.

Michael goes and sits down. Rachel looks at Finn, who is smiling, then looks at Mercedes, who is also smiling, but then she looks at everyone else. She inhales, and then exhales.

"When you are ready Miss Berry," said Michael

Rachel took one more deep breath, and looks across at the band.

"Okay... hit it..."

The music starts playing. Rachel looks back at everyone. The introduction starts... Rachel begins to see something else. Her friends all laughing at her. Why are they laughing.

"Miss Berry," said Michael "Are you okay

Rachel blinks, and her friends seem not to be laughing. The music has stopped.

"Sorry what?"

"You missed the start," said Michael

"Did I?" said Rachel trying to sound calm "I must have didn't hear it."

"Rach," replied Finn "Maybe you should try again another time."

"That's right," smiled Rachel "I'll try again."

"That's not what I said."

Rachel looked at the band.

"Sorry guys. Let's go again."

The band starts playing the song again. Rachel smiles and looks back at everyone. The introduction starts. Rachel begins to see something else. No one is in the room. Where have they all gone to?

"Miss Berry," came Michael's voice "Miss Berry."

Rachel blinks again. This time her friends are looking concerned.

"Sorry what?"

"You missed the introduction again Rach," said Mercedes "Maybe it'll be better if you sit this one out."

"No, no," said Rachel "I'm fine. I'm just going to give it one more time."

"Are you sure Miss Berry?" asked Michael

"Yea I just didn't hear the introduction. I was concentrating too hard. I'll try one more time."

"Come on babe," said Finn

"One more time," said Rachel sternly

That stern voice told Finn not to push it.

"Okay Miss Berry, one last time." said Michael

Rachel breathed in and out. And smiled. She can do this. She has to.

"Okay," Rachel said to the band "One last time... Hit it."

The music starts playing. Rachel looks at her friends. And the introduction starts... She keeps staring at her friends. She can't do it. The pressure is too much. Everyone is expecting too much from her, she is expecting too much from herself...

"Stop... Stop..." yells Rachel to the band

She looks at everyone as the music stops, and starts sobbing, and runs from the room crying.

"Shit," said Finn

"And there goes our chances now," said Puck

"By god Puckerman how many times do I have to tell you, to shut up," said Santana

Everyone seems shocked and looks at Finn.

Finn sighs "It's okay, I'll go after her guys."

Finn gets up and runs out of the room.

"So Mr Money Bags," said Santana "That went well. Who's next to go after that?"

.

The doors to the lift was closing as Finn got there. He watched it go up to the 4th Floor. Must be going to her room, where the dormitories were. Finn pushed the button, and the lift came back to the 2nd Floor. The doors opened, he got in, and pushed 4th Floor.

The lift doors opened on the 4th Floor, and Finn quickly walks down to the dormitories. He tries Rachel's room first. But no sound is coming out. So he tries his own room next, and hears sobbing. It's Rachel. He can hear her talking to herself.

"I can't do this... I just can't... It's too hard... Too hard."

"Rachel," said Finn knocking on the door.

The sobbing stops. Rachel isn't talking to herself anymore. He tests the door to see if it's locked. It's not. He opens the door, and slowly walks into his room, and shuts the door.

There on his bed, is Rachel moving backwards and forwards. His heart sinks at the sight. He walks slowly over to her, and sits down right beside her. She continues to rock backward and forward for a minute, before stopping. Finn just being there, says it all. She trusts him. Slowly he moves over behind Rachel, and lies down on the bed. He gently pulls her backwards onto him. Finn puts her head on his chest. And Rachel starts to calm down even more. She is listening to his heartbeat.

Rachel soon looks up at Finn, and smiles a small smile. He gently wipes away her tears with his thumbs.

They lay there for a few more minutes, before Finn makes an attempt to sit up, but Rachel keeps a hold of him. Finn remembers this is how she had always calmed down while in high school.

"You are listening to my heartbeat aren't you?" asks Finn quietly

Rachel just nods with her head still on Finn's chest. Finn starts stroking her short hair. He keeps letting Rachel listen to his heartbeat.

"I know you use to do it, all the time when we were back in High School," whispers Finn "I hope I haven't lost my touch?"

"No," mumbles Rachel "I just miss it."

Finn smiles down at her.

"Well you can listen as long as you want... I will always be here for you... when you are ready we can talk what happened in the Choir Room..."

Rachel looks up at Finn, and moves her head up, and kisses Finn. Then she goes back and places her head back on Finn's chest.

"What if I can't do it ever again?" asks Rachel after a while

"Baby, you just need to stop putting pressure on yourself," replied Finn "I believe in you. Once you take off that pressure that you aren't good enough for this anymore then you'll be confident enough to start singing again."

"You are always confident in my abilities when I seem to doubt myself. Why do you believe in me so much?"

Finn looks down at Rachel, and Rachel looks up "Because Baby, you were the best damn singer in the whole Choir world. You've won Tony's during your Broadway stint. I was there watching you wasn't I?"

"Yes you were."

"I believe in you. You can do this Rachel Berry. I love you. I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it. YOU CAN DO THIS AGAIN. Do you hear me?"

"Yes my love I do hear you."

Finn kissed Rachel on the head.

"I made a fool out of myself 3 times," said Rachel "Trying to think I could sing, do we have to go back tonight?"

"You didn't make a fool out of yourself," replied Finn "They will understand. They just want you to be better, and do well. Don't feel their pressure. We can win Sectionals with anyone."

"But they need me to win the Worlds."

Finn nodded "By then you'll be ready. If you don't want to go back to the Choir room then I understand."

"Not tonight. Tonight I just want to lie here."

"Okay. Then we won't go back tonight."

"Just lay here with me until I fall asleep and then you can go back if you want to," smiled Rachel

"Are you sure?"

"Very. You need to be their leader again. They listen to you."

Finn smiled down at Rachel.

"Okay babe."

Rachel focused on Finn's heart beat some more, and closed her eyes.

.

.

 _ **Can Rachel Berry ever get her confidence back? Can she stop herself from choking every time she stands in front of people? Can Mercedes get back to the level that she was at before the incident happened 10 years ago. Stay tuned.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NOTE: SPECIAL MENTION TO GLEEKFOREVER12345 WHO WROTE HALF OF THE FINN CALMING DOWN RACHEL SCENE. SHE WANTED TO ADD SOMETHING TO THE STORY. IF ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO ADD THEIR OWN UNIQUE WRITING TO THE STORY THEN PM ME AND WE CAN DISCUSS WHO YOU WANT TO ADD A SCENE FOR.**

 **THANKS AGAIN GLEEKFOREVER12345.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions had their first Choir Room meeting, where Michael Baxter suggested that for Sectionals they start with a bang, and that's with a solo. He suggested names, but Rachel asked to go first. She tried to sing but choked. She ran from the room, and Finn went after her. He caught up with her in his room, and soon settled her down.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 29 - THE BATTLE FOR THE SOLO**

 **.**

After Rachel, and then Finn, left the choir room, everyone looked worried.

"We all know that Rachel is our best chance of winning the World's," started Sam "What if she isn't ready by then?"

"The World's are just under a year away," replied Michael "Miss Berry, will be ready by then."

"Why are you so confident?" asked Puck "She's lost so much confidence."

"I'm confident because she's Rachel Berry, and I have my best support Councilor working with her. You can't expect instant results. They take time."

"And I'm sure with Finn's help, he will work his magic too," said Mercedes

"They are stronger together, than apart," said Santana "I must admit that. They seemed to have their love back."

Can we move on please," said Tina "It's not all about Rachel Berry, like it was almost at school. It's about the rest of us too."

"Man you're so cold these past few days, Tina," replied Quinn "Rachel's our friend, we all worried about her."

"Really?" exclaimed Tina "Really? Now she's your friend? Where were you when she had her 1st breakdown? That's right, NO WHERE!"

"Where were YOU?" asked Quinn "That's right. Incognito. Don't get up on my back about not being there for Rachel, because none of us were. Me, you and no one else. We are all back together now, so that's more important."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't whatever me," said Quinn standing up and looking across at Tina

"Ladies," shouted Michael "Miss Fabray, Miss Cohen-Chang, that's enough."

Quinn turned around biting her bottom lip. Santana saw that and smiled.

"Sit down the both of you... NOW!"

Quinn sat down, and so did Tina. She had stood up in case she had to defend herself.

"Now I know this isn't just about Rachel Berry," started Michael "And this isn't about what's gone on in the past... It's about the now, the present and the future. You guys are all here for one thing, to win the World's. You must do it together, not apart. But or best chance to win Sectionals is with a Solo first and foremost.

"Rachel Berry is not ready, so one of you must step up to the lime light, and be the bright star. So whoever wants that solo can step up here and perform. One person at a time. So who wants it? And who's ready?"

Brittany put her hand up first.

"Okay Miss Pierce, show us what you go!"

Brittany gave Santana a quick kiss, and got up, and walked to the front. She walked over to the band, and spoke quietly to them. She then walked to the middle of the Choir room. She looked at everyone.

"It's Britney Bitches..."

The music started playing

 _"Oh, baby, baby_  
 _Oh, baby, baby_

 _Oh, baby, baby_  
 _How was I supposed to know_  
 _That something wasn't right here?_  
 _Oh, baby, baby_  
 _I shouldn't have let you go_  
 _And now you're out of sight, yeah_

 _Show me how you want it to be_  
 _Tell me, baby,_  
 _'Cause I need to know now, oh, because..._

 _My loneliness is killing me and I_  
 _I must confess, I still believe - still believe_  
 _When I'm not with you I lose my mind_  
 _Give me a sign_  
 _Hit me, baby, one more time_

 _Oh, baby, baby_  
 _The reason I breathe is you_  
 _Boy, you got me blinded_  
 _Oh, baby, baby_  
 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
 _It's not the way I planned it_

 _Show me how you want it to be_  
 _Tell me, baby,_  
 _'Cause I need to know now, oh, because..._

 _My loneliness is killing me and I_  
 _I must confess, I still believe - till believe_  
 _When I'm not with you I lose my mind_  
 _Give me a sign_  
 _Hit me, baby, one more time_

 _Oh, baby, baby_  
 _Oh, baby, baby_  
 _Ah, yeah, yeah_

 _Oh, baby, baby_  
 _How was I supposed to know?_  
 _Oh, pretty, baby_  
 _I shouldn't have let you go_

 _I must confess_  
 _That my loneliness_  
 _Is killing me now_  
 _Don't you know I still believe_  
 _That you will be here_  
 _And give me a sign_  
 _Hit me, baby, one more time_

 _My loneliness is killing me and I_  
 _I must confess, I still believe - still believe_  
 _When I'm not with you I lose my mind_  
 _Give me a sign_  
 _Hit me, baby, one more time_

 _I must confess that my loneliness_  
 _Is killing me now_  
 _Don't you know I still believe_  
 _That you will be here_  
 _And give me a sign_  
 _Hit me, baby, one more time."_

.

The song finished, and everyone clapped. Santana just smiled... That song made her horny for Brittany.

"Nailed it," smiled Brittany "That will be hard to follow."

Michael shook his head in disbelief "That was definitely something, Miss Pierce. Who's next?

Brittany went to sit down, and got a high 5 from Santana. As she sat down Santana whispered in her ear.

"That was hot... I can't wait til tonight."

Brittany gave a little giggle.

Blaine stuck up his hand.

"Yes Mr Anderson?" asked Michael

"I'll go next," replied Blaine

"The floor is yours then Mr Anderson."

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Go for it," smiled Kurt

Blaine walked to the middle of the room, and then he walked over to the piano.

"I'd like to play the piano, as the only instrumental piece in my song," said Blaine looking over at the band "Have a rest guys."

The band members smiled, and just sat back. Blaine sat down at the piano.

He begun playing.

.

 _"Goodbye Norma Jean_  
 _Though I never knew you at all_  
 _You had the grace to hold yourself_  
 _While those around you crawled_  
 _They crawled out of the woodwork_  
 _And they whispered into your brain_  
 _They set you on the treadmill_  
 _And they made you change your name."_

 _._

The way Blaine played the piano it sounded haunting. Which was very magical.

 _"And it seems to me you lived your life_  
 _Like a candle in the wind_  
 _Never knowing who to cling to_  
 _When the rain set in_  
 _And I would liked to have known you_  
 _But I was just a kid_  
 _Your candle burned out long before_  
 _Your legend ever did_

 _Loneliness was tough_  
 _The toughest role you ever played_  
 _Hollywood created a superstar_  
 _And pain was the price you paid_  
 _Even when you died_  
 _Oh the press still hounded you_  
 _All the papers had to say_  
 _Was that Marilyn was found in the nude._

 _And it seems to me you lived your life_  
 _Like a candle in the wind_  
 _Never knowing who to cling to_  
 _When the rain set in_  
 _And I would liked to have known you_  
 _But I was just a kid_  
 _Your candle burned out long before_  
 _Your legend ever did."_

.

Tears started running down Blaine's face, which started Kurt tearing up.

.

 _"Goodbye Norma Jean_  
 _Though I never knew you at all_  
 _You had the grace to hold yourself_  
 _While those around you crawled_

 _Goodbye Norma Jean_  
 _From the young man in the twenty second row_  
 _Who sees you as something as more than sexual_  
 _More than just our Marilyn Monroe_

 _And it seems to me you lived your life_  
 _Like a candle in the wind_  
 _Never knowing who to cling to_  
 _When the rain set in_  
 _And I would liked to have known you_  
 _But I was just a kid_  
 _Your candle burned out long before_  
 _Your legend ever did_

 _The candle burned out long before_  
 _Your legend ever did."_

 _._

Santana, Brittany, Brittany and Mercedes had tears running down their faces. Everyone else tried to hide their feelings. Once the song finished they all started clapping.

"Wow," said Michael walking back to the center of the room "That was... something special... well done Mr Anderson. That was... haunting."

Blaine wiped away the tears as he stood up from the piano "That was a dedication for Kurt, who I missed so very, very much over the past 10 years."

Some of the girls went 'ohhh'

Blaine walked over to Kurt, Kurt got up and they kissed an hugged.

"Next," said Tina impatiently

"What the hell is wrong with you Cohen-Chang?" snapped Puck

"Nothing," replied Tina rolling her eyes

"Don't say that, you've got a huge chip on your shoulder, more so than ever."

"Just leave it alone," replied Tina

"Mr Puckerman, Miss Cohen Chang," started Michael "That's enough. Who's next?"

Santana put up her hand.

"Miss Lopez, take the floor."

Brittany leaned in to Santana "You can do it, Sandbags."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany. She got up and walked over to the band, and whispered the song that she wanted to sing. She then walked over to the center of the room.

"Where to start? Well I sung this song in our senior year, and I think it's appropriate for tonight."

The song started playing.

.

 _"Even through the darkest phase_  
 _Be it thick or thin_  
 _Always someone marches brave_  
 _Here beneath my skin_

 _Constant craving_  
 _Has always been_

 _Maybe a great magnet pulls_  
 _All souls towards truth_  
 _Or maybe it is life itself_  
 _That feeds wisdom_  
 _To its youth_

 _Constant craving_  
 _Has always been_

 _Craving_  
 _Ah ha_  
 _Constant craving_  
 _Has always been_  
 _Has always been_

 _Constant craving_  
 _Has always been_  
 _Constant craving_  
 _Has always been_

 _Craving_  
 _Ah ha_  
 _Constant craving_  
 _Has always been_  
 _Has always been_  
 _Has always been_  
 _Has always been_  
 _Has always been_  
 _Has always been."_

 _._

Everyone clapped. Santana smiled and went back to her seat, and gave Brittany a high five.

"Wow Miss Lopez," started Michael "That was something. Well done."

"Thank you," smiled Santana.

"Who's next?"

Tina put up her hand.

"Miss Cohen-Chang? Do you want to be a part of this solo battle?"

"You should anyone could!" replied Tina

"By all means go for your life."

Tina semi smiled and got up and walked over to the band and whispered to them what the song she wanted to sing. She then walked to the front of them room. Puck watched her closely.

"There's no hidden messages in this song," said Tina out of the blue "But maybe it'll be good for the memory."

Everyone looked confused except for Puck. He knew that was a dig, and a dig at him. Artie looked across at Puck, but then back at Tina, and then Kitty whispered in his ear.

"You okay?"

Artie just nodded.

.

The music began playing.

.

 _"Watching you work_  
 _your wheels spinning round_  
 _i cant say that I'm not inspired by you_  
 _but baby it hurts_  
 _and your letting me down_  
 _i used to be everything this is all is true, but what changed for you_

 _Your kissing my mouth and I'm kissing the wind_  
 _cant figure it out, your just trying to give in_  
 _don't know where your at_  
 _i remember when you used to be my lucky 7_  
 _i got lost inside your heaven_  
 _but now i cant pretend_  
 _coz your kissing my mouth and I'm kissing the wind wind wind_

 _._

Puck started seeing flashes and heard himself yelling...

 _"Leave me alone..."_

 _"I told you to leave me alone."_

Puck tried to focus on who he was talking to, but couldn't hear any voice, or see anyone. The flashes stopped.

.

 _And when we find I don't want to let go_  
 _but your making the choice for me so easy_  
 _can we turn back_  
 _no we'll never know_  
 _it all sounds like noise to me_  
 _listening to your vanity_

 _Your kissing my mouth and I'm kissing the wind_  
 _cant figure it out, your just trying to give in_  
 _don't know where your at_  
 _i remember when you used to be my lucky 7_  
 _i got lost inside your heaven_  
 _but now i cant pretend_  
 _coz your kissing my mouth and I'm kissing the wind wind wind_

 _Well those were the days_  
 _Did we let them fade away_  
 _Your kissing my mouth_  
 _I'm kissing the wind_

 _Your kissing my mouth and I'm kissing the wind_  
 _cant figure it out, your just trying to give in_  
 _don't know where your at_  
 _i remember when you used to be my lucky 7_  
 _i got lost inside your heaven_  
 _but now i cant pretend_  
 _coz your kissing my mouth and I'm kissing the wind wind wind..."_

 _._

The song ended, and everyone seemed to clapped, but they were conufsed.

"That was something Miss Cohen-Chang," said Michael "Very good singing though."

"Thanks," said Tina semi smiling.

Tina went back to her chair.

"Who's next?

Kurt put up his hand.

"Mr Hummel," said Michael smiling "The floor is all yours."

Kurt stood up, and got a hug from Blaine.

"You can do this."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, and walked over to where the band was, and told them the song. He then walked to the center of the room.

He took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

"I haven't sung for ten years. I'm not sure how my vocal range is after all this time, so please excuse me if it doesn't sound good."

"You'll be fine, Kurt," smiled Blaine "I believe in you."

"Same," said Mercedes

Kurt smiled and took another deep breath.

.

 _"We had the starry eyes, and everything aligned_  
 _Where did the butterflies go, go, go_  
 _We were the racing hearts, couldn't be torn apart_  
 _When did we turn into stone?_  
 _Oh, oh."_

 _._

Kurt started off slowly, and his voice was a bit weak.

.

 _"We fall so fast, but we crash so slow_  
 _Oh, oh_

 _But if we keep holding on_  
 _I know we'll get back to the surface_  
 _Cause it's worth it_  
 _If we keep holding on_  
 _I know that nobody's perfect_  
 _But we'll work it out."_

 _._

Kurt singing started to improve. He was getting more and more confident.

.

 _"We were just ankle deep, water started to creep_  
 _There was no keeping it out, out, out_  
 _We were riding the waves, surviving all the breaks_  
 _We didn't think we could drown, drown, drown_  
 _And we tried to get it back but we're sinking down, down, down_

 _But if we keep holding on_  
 _I know we'll get back to the surface_  
 _Cause it's worth it_  
 _If we keep holding on_  
 _I know that nobody's perfect_  
 _But we'll work it out_

 _I don't know how long I can hold my breath for you_  
 _But I'm not letting go yet_  
 _Cause I'm not ready_  
 _No, I'm not ready to give up on us_

 _We fall so fast but we crash so slow_  
 _Oh, oh."_

 _._

Kurt was back to his best singing now. He was hitting the right notes.

.

 _"Oh_  
 _But if we keep holding on_  
 _I know we'll get back to the surface_  
 _Cause it's worth it_  
 _If we keep holding on_  
 _I know that nobody's perfect_  
 _But we'll work it out_

 _Hold on, hold on_  
 _It's worth it_  
 _I know that nobody's perfect_  
 _But we'll work it out."_

 _._

The song ended.

Everyone clapped as he finished the song.

"Well done Mr Hummel," smiled Michael "Great try."

"It wasn't my best," said Kurt semi smiling "But just to know I can sing again gives me much needed confidence."

"That's good to know. Welcome back though."

Kurt nodded and walked back to his seat.

"You'll smash it next time," said Blaine giving Kurt a hug

"I know I will."

"Who's next?" asked Michael

Mercedes put up her hand.

"Miss Jones, The floor is yours."

Mercedes stood up, and walked over to the band, and told them the song that she was going to sing. she then walked to the middle of the room, and took a couple of deep breathes.

Suddenly she felt like the walls were starting to close in on her, and then she started panicking.

"Miss Jones, are you all right?" asked Michael

"No," said Mercedes "I... I can't do this."

Suddenly Sam sprung up from his seat, and quickly was in front of Mercedes, and he gently grabbed her.

"Cedes," started Sam "Look at me, focus on me... can you do that?"

Everyone looked at one another, this was the first time since they arrived, that Sam and Mercedes were actually communicating to one another, and interacting.

"Cedes do you hear me?"

Mercedes nodded.

"Just look at me, you're okay. Just breathe."

Mercedes nodded again.

"Count to 10."

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10."

"Do you feel better now, Cedes?"

Mercedes looked at Sam "Very much."

"You can do this! I believe in you."

"But I haven't sung in 10 years, like Rachel."

"Rachel's different, she had that breakdown, you had time out. You can do this. Do you hear me Cedes?"

Mercedes nodded "I CAN do this."

"I will stand behind you, just know that I am here for you."

"Okay."

Sam smiled at Mercedes. She smiled back. Sam walked behind her, and placed his hand on her back, so she could feel his support.

Mercedes took another deep breath, and pulled herself together. She looked over at the band and nodded.

.

The band began playing.

.

 _"From this moment life has begun_  
 _From this moment you are the one_  
 _Right beside you is where I belong_  
 _From this moment on."_

 _._

Mercedes hit the right note from the start of the song, and Sam smiled.

.

 _"From this moment I have been blessed_  
 _I live only for your happiness_  
 _And for your love I'd give my last breath_  
 _From this moment on_

 _I give my hand to you with all my heart_  
 _Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_  
 _You and I will never be apart_  
 _My dreams came true because of you_

 _From this moment as long as I live_  
 _I will love you, I promise you this_  
 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
 _From this moment on_

 _You're the reason I believe in love_  
 _And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_  
 _All we need is just the two of us_  
 _My dreams came true because of you_

 _FROM THIS... MOMENT..."_

 _._

Mercedes smashed the highness of the note, and everyone clapped.

.

 _"As long as I live_  
 _I will love you, I promise you this_  
 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
 _From this moment_  
 _I will love you as long as I live_  
 _From this moment on..."_

 _._

The song finish, tears were flowing down Mercedes face. And then everyone stood up and gave her a standing ovation. She turned around to Sam and gave him one of the biggest hugs he had received in years.

"I think we found our soloist," said Michael "The only standing ovation tonight."

.

.

 **NOTE: I do not own the copyrights or the music lyrics to: Hit Me Baby One More Time, Candle In the Wind, Constant Craving, Kissing the Wind, It's Worth It, and From This Moment On.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions minus Rachel, and Finn, compete for the first solo act at Sectionals, and after a good songs by a couple like Blaine, and Santana, it was Mercedes who took the solo after a great song, which ended with a standing ovation, which virtually gave her the vote to take the solo.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NOTE: This next chapter is a bit raunchy. Has a lot of sex scenes. So if you're under 18 please don't read. Or if you're offended by sex scenes in a story, I apologize in advance. As this sets up future happenings.**

 **.**

 **And now the continuation:**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 30 - SEEDS ARE SOWN**

 **.**

Mercedes and Sam pulled apart, the standing ovation almost finished.

"Thanks Sammy for your support then," smiled Mercedes

"Hey it was nothing Cedes," replied Sam "You need me at your most important time, and I was glad I was here."

Mercedes and Sam stared at one another

"We need... to talk..." said Mercedes

"Yes... Yes... we do..." replied Sam

"Where?"

"Your room?... My room?"

"When?"

"After we finished here?"

"Are you two finished?" asked Michael

Mercedes and Sam broke eye contact and went back to their respective seats.

"So judging by the standing ovation," started Michael "That's reason enough and it goes by voting, that Miss Jones, wins the solo for the Sectionals. Are you up for it Miss Jones?"

"Yes," replied Mercedes

"Great," smiled Michael "Mr Anderson, Mr Hummel, Miss Cohen-Chang, Miss Lopez and Miss Pierce, well done. You guys done well. There's still plenty of room for singers for the remaining two songs. Speaking of which, tomorrow morning, I won't be here, but like I said Mr Steele, will be. You guys will be focusing on choosing your first group song. The singers will also be chosen, and then the dance moves will start to take effect. So for the next few days you will focus on that. One group song.

"But for now, you guys can have the rest of the night to relax. It's been a busy day to start your training. From tomorrow onward it's only going to get tougher. So have a good rest. If anyone sees Mr Hudson, and or Miss Berry let them know too. I'll see you all on Friday."

Everyone started filing out of the Choir Room, happy to end the session. Quinn held back, and made sure she was the last in line. She got to the door, and closed, and quickly walked back to Michael.

"Yes Miss Fabray?" asked Michael smiling "Can I help you?"

"You're not due back til Friday?"

"That's right."

"I'm hungry for some action. Is it possible for tonight?" asked Quinn biting her bottom lip

Michael looked at the door, and dug into his pocket.

"You're so bad Miss Fabray."

"You can punish me tonight!"

"Oh I will," replied Michael taking a card out of his pocket "That's a card to my door for my office, see you there in an hour!"

"What about Mr Steele, will he be prowling around up there?"

"He's back in the morning," smiled Michael "Mr Kruger, will be patrolling from the ground floor, see you in an hour."

Quinn went to walk away, but Michael pulled her back, discreetly. She had her shirt facing him. He quickly undid the top buttons and looked down her shirt.

"Having a good perv are we?" laughed Quinn grabbing his pants "Oh yes you are."

Michael quickly did up the buttons and moved his fingers through Quinn's hair.

"See you in an hour."

"If you can last that long," laughed Quinn

"True," smiled Michael

Quinn left the room.

.

.

Finn was on his side watching Rachel sleep. To him she was just as beautiful asleep as she was awake. She was hot. He was starting to get horny. He smiled.

Just then there was a knock on his door. He quickly and quietly got up and pulled the covers over Rachel, and quickly went to the door. He opened it and saw Kurt and Santana standing there. He looked back to see Rachel still asleep, he quickly went into the hallway and closed the door.

"Hey little bro, hey Santana."

"Is Rachel okay?" asked Kurt

"Yes, she's sleeping," replied Finn "She needed to rest. She'll be fine once she stops putting pressure on herself.

"That's good," smiled Kurt

"How did the Solo comp go? Anyone win yet?"

"Yes Mercedes, a standing ovation gave her the automatic win," said Santana

"Good work Mercedes," smiled Finn "Did you sing little bro?"

"I did," replied Kurt "I was a bit rusty but as the song progressed my voice came back."

"Next time huh," replied Finn

Santana saw Quinn walk down the hall "Excuse me," she said to Finn and Kurt and left

"So have we finished for the evening?" asked Finn

"Yea early night," replied Kurt

.

Santana walked towards Quinn, but as she walked passed her room, she was pulled in, and the door was closed behind her.

"Brit what the..."

Her sentence was cut off when she saw Brittany standing in provocative pose, and she was wearing tightly sexy underwear.

"Brit?"

"You said you were horny after seeing me sing my song," smiled Brittany "What are you going to do about it?"

"You had me at horny," whispered Santana whose thoughts of Quinn had now totally gone.

"Are you going to leave me hanging Sand Bags?"

No sooner had she asked that, Santana was on her like crazy. Kissing her on her neck, and ripping off her bra, and her underwear and going crazy on her.

Santana calmed down just enough to move Brittany from the door towards the bed, and as she was doing so, Brittany removed Santana's clothes quickly, and as they fell onto the bed they were completely naked. They started kissing madly and pawing at each other.

.

"You're all goods yourself bro?" asked Kurt to Finn

"Yea little bro I'm fine. I best get back before Rachel wakes up, and freaks out I'm not there."

"Yea you better," smiled Kurt "I'll see you and Rach in the morning then."

Finn opened the door and walked back into the room. He closed the door and turned around. He did a double take as he saw Rachel sitting on the side of the bed, awake and totally naked.

"Rachel?" asked Finn quietly fumbling for the lock, and locking the door "Are you okay?"

"Sush," Rachel smiled putting her finger to her mouth "I'm fine. I felt you were horny before, you know what happens when you're horny don't you?"

Finn nodded and could speak.

"Your horny makes me horny. I knew that you weren't horny in the whole ten years we were apart because I didn't feel horny once."

"Only one person ever made me horny and still makes me horny and that's you," said Finn quietly

"You're very faithful," smiled Rachel "Which I should have realized, but let's not talk about that now, come here."

Finn walked slowly up to Rachel, Rachel lifted his shirt, and kissed his stomach. She then slowly took his pants off and smiled.

"Don't you move."

He quickly shook his head, and Rachel slowly took down Finn's underwear. She looked at his erectness, licked her lips and went in and took a mouthful. Finn put his hands on Rachel's head, and leaned his head back.

Rachel took several more mouthfuls which she knew would weaken Finn. She slowly stood up, and moved Finn from where he was standing. She placed him on the bed, and then just stood there looking down at him, with him looking up her like she was a naked goddess.

Rachel then climbed onto the bed, and whispered in Finn's ear:

"I've set you up, I want you to release as much as you can, do you hear me?"

Finn just nodded.

"Then you can touch me as much as you want. Got that?"

Finn nodded.

Rachel kissed her way down Finn's body, and then slowly and surely got on top of him. Slowly she began to ride him, she continued, first slow, and then faster, and faster until the bed started moving, and both of them were moaning. Rachel leaned back, showing Finn her entire front, and he couldn't hold it any longer.

"You're so fucking beautiful Rachel Berry," yelled Finn "I love you."

"You are so fucking awesome Finn Hudson," yelled Rachel back "I love you too."

And with that, they both released at the same time, and Rachel slumped forward exhausted, resting her head on Finn's chest, waiting for the feeling to pass.

.

.

Kitty threw herself down beside Artie, and took her time trying to get her breath back.

"Wow..." panted Kitty "You've learned some moves since High School."

Artie rolled himself over to face Kitty and smiled, and moved some hair away from her eyes.

"I told you that last night!"

"I wasn't ready last night," panted Kitty "Didn't want you to have anger sex."

"You had anger sex," smiled Artie "What's the difference."

"I was angry at the bitch for being so high and mighty tonight," panted Kitty some more

Artie twisted his finger to make Kitty squirm, as he touched her nipple.

"We agreed not to talk about her. The Bitch means her. Another name for her."

Kitty lifted her head as the sensational pain took hold. Artie did it three more times.

"Okay, Okay," said Kitty "I'm sorry."

"You know the deal for squirming. You squirmed 3 times."

Kitty laid there smiling "Okay I promise I won't move. Try your best."

Artie kissed Kitty on the lips, and then got to work.

.

.

Rachel was exhausted, she couldn't move. She was still resting on top of Finn, but Finn was wide awake and smiled.

"Baby."

"Mmmm?" came Rachel's reply

"Remember what you said before when you had your way with me, and if I didn't move, then I could have my way with you?"

"Mmmmm." came the weak reply

"I'm ready now."

Rachel lifted her head "Are you?"

Finn moved, and Rachel felt him.

"You are!... Oh my gosh."

"Just enjoy it," whispered Finn

"Okay."

Rachel put her head back on Finn's chest, but within a second, Finn had Rachel on her back. Finn smiled down at Rachel, and started thrusting. Rachel pulled her head back in relief.

.

.

Sam was in his room, pacing around. He wanted to go see Mercedes. He was aching to see her. But he didn't want to overdo it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sam walked over and opened it. Mercedes was standing there.

"Cedes?"

"Hi Sammy," smiled Mercedes "Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Sam stepping aside

Mercedes walked into the room. Sam closed the door.

"Are you okay?" asked Mercedes

"Sure, what makes you think that I'm not?"

Mercedes turned around looked at Sam "I know when you're stressed, you start pacing."

Sam walked up to Mercedes, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"You know me so well," said Sam quietly

They continued to stare at one another. Then Mercedes walked backwards to the bed. She sat down, and patted to the spot beside her. Sam walked over and sat down beside her.

"What have you been doing the last few years, Sam?" asked Mercedes

Sam looked away "I don't want to tell you. It's embarrassing."

Mercedes put her hand on Sam's should "It's okay, I'm not going to judge you Sam."

Sam looked down "I sang and I was a stripper. At night time. Early for the under 18's and and late for the over 18's. I had to do what I had to do."

"It's okay, I understand," said Mercedes "I hear you. Sammy come on look at me."

Sam turned back and looked at Mercedes. They locked eye contact.

"I wasn't judging you," whispered Mercedes

"I still love you Cedes," whispered Sam back

"I know," replied Mercedes "But we need to talk about it first."

"So talked," smiled Sam, his face getting closer to Mercedes

"I'm trying to," replied Mercedes "But this is too intense."

"You didn't think it would be?"

"Oh I knew it would be, but I haven't been with anyone in 10 years."

"I'm sorry," said Sam

"Why are you sorry?"

"We were broken up, I had to live my own life."

"Sam!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I changed my mind."

Sam leaned in for the kiss, and Mercedes kissed back. They fell backwards onto the bed, and went full on into it.

.

.

Quinn had just left her room, and was on her way to the lift, when suddenly she saw Puck sitting down beside the door to the cafeteria.

"Noah? What are you doing down there?"

"Chang's in there," said Puck gesturing to the cafeteria "By himself of course, and I don't trust myself."

"Then why don't you go to your room?"

"Are you kidding, it's sex central down there, can't you feel it?"

Quinn laughed "No,"

"Go on, laugh,"

"I am."

"Where are you heading off to?" asked Puck

"For a walk," replied Quinn

Puck looked sad, Quinn always felt sorry for him when he was like this. She walked over to the wall, and slid down it, and sat right next to Puck

"What's really going on Noah?"

"Besides me wanting a drink so badly? Being around Chang? And now trying to remember what Tina really wants me to remember about 10 years ago, that's so bloody important to her."

"I'm happy you're not drinking any more Noah," smiled Quinn "It's what drove us apart in the first place."

"Yea I'm so sorry for that. I really stuffed up with you."

Quinn looked at Puck "That's the first time you ever apologized to me!"

"I know," said Puck looking down "I am truly sorry that I drove you away."

"All I wanted was for you to let me in," whispered Quinn "To help you with the pain, that you still have. If you just did that, we would have been okay.

Quinn looked in front of her.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _10 years ago. It's been over a month since Puck had been drinking at the same establishment. It had been a month since the incident with Raven.  
_

 _Quinn walked into the bar, and walked up to Puck. He was in the middle of sculling a drink._

 _"Noah Puckerman," said Quinn all official like_

 _Puck swallowed what was left in his mouth, and plonked the glass down in front of him._

 _"Hey Quinny, are you going to join me today?" said a drunk Puck_

 _"Are you going to tell me what happened last month?"_

 _Puck shook his head "Nope, that's why I'm drinking, Quinny, so I can forget about the pain."_

 _"Well then I'm gone!"_

 _"What do you mean... gone?"_

 _"Every day for a month, I've come down here to see if you're ready to talk... to let me in. You don't. Instead I've had to drag your sorry ass home. I can't do it any longer. I'm leaving you."_

 _Puck sat there stunned._

 _"Sorry Noah," said Quinn turning around "You left me with no choice."_

 _As Quinn walked off, Puck started yelling._

 _"Go on leave me like everyone else did. Go on just leave."_

 _Quinn walked out of the pub with tears in her eyes._

 _.  
_

 **END OF FLASHBACK  
**

 **.**

Quinn blinked. She tried to blink away a tear.

"You had to do what you had to do," said Puck clearly recognizing that Quinn had thought back to that point in time

Quinn placed her hand on Puck's leg.

"You know you could always tell me,"

Puck nodded "I know. But now's not the right time."

Quinn sighed "I care about you still Noah, and you continue to throw it back in my face, good luck with that."

Quinn got up, and started to head towards the lift.

"I can't tell because it hurts," replied Puck standing up "It still hurts now."

Quinn spun around and shouted "It HURTS me because YOU keep it in... You won't let it out. The moment you let it out and talk about, is the moment it stops hurting."

"So you're a shrink now?" replied Puck

"No, because I have my own hurt."

"What hurt?"

Quinn shook her head "Never mind."

The lift doors opened.

"Come on Fabray, tell me," yelled Puck

Quinn so wanted to get in the lift. She spun around and yelled again:

"Because I STILL LOVE YOU NOAH. I hated walking out on you. You made me angry... But I still love you. It hurts so much to see you still hurting."

Tears were running down Quinn's cheeks now. Puck felt so powerless.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Puck

"I need you... I need you to tell me what happened," said Quinn

"Don't you hear me?" replied Puck "I can't it hurts too much!"

"Noah," sobbed Quinn "Don't let me walk away again."

Puck stood there, as did Quinn. Facing each other meters apart.

"I can tell you what happened," came Mike's voice

Puck and Quinn turned to see Mike standing at the cafeteria room door.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS," yelled Puck "You are part of the reason why we are all in this mess."

"Quinn loves you Dude," said Mike "If you can't tell her, then I can."

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled Puck taking a step towards Mike "You weren't there I was."

"Noah calm down," said Quinn placing a hand on Puck's shoulders.

Blaine, Kurt, Jake and Tina walked up

"Is everything okay bro?" asked Jake

"Great that's all we need, an audience," yelled Puck

"Noah, come on, come with me," said Quinn pulling Puck towards the lift

"We are all in this together," said Kurt "We feel the pain but we're working through it."

"Shut up..." yelled Noah "EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP."

The lift doors opened, and Quinn pulled Puck into the lift and pushed the button, the doors closed, she put her arm around Puck's shoulders.

"Breathe... Noah... Breathe... Count to ten."

Puck shook his head.

"It hurts too much."

"I know it does," whispered Quinn "Ssssh. Just listen to my voice, and breathe."

Puck breathed.

"In and out."

Puck breathed in and out.

"And again," said Quinn with tears still running down her face

Puck breathed in and out. The lift doors opened and Michael was standing there with Dan. Dan had seen the entire episode on his security t.v. and informed Michael.

Quinn looked at Michael "A Doctor would be handy right now, do you have one on call?"

"Yes," said Michal nodding at Dan

Dan ran off.

"What can I do to help?" asked Michael

"Nothing," said Quinn sternly

For the next two minutes, Quinn, Puck and Michael stood in silence, as Quinn just cajoled Puck.

Dan returned with the Doctor, who gave Puck a sedative. Quinn headed back to the lift.

"Where are you going Miss Fabray?" asked Michael

"Family Meeting," replied Quinn

"Do you want me to help?"

"Nope, you've done enough. Just take care of Noah."

Ouch, that sounded like a stinging barb direction at Michael.

"Will do," said Michael semi smiling

Quinn turned around to face Michael after getting in the lift.

"And tell Mr Steele to run off the cameras to the Choir Room. We need to do this alone."

Michael looked across at Dan, and nodded. The lift doors closed.

.

.

 _ **Is Puck alright? Are we about to have a show down? Or secrets revealed about that night ten years ago?**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**PREVIOUSLY: It seemed most of the New Directions couples were craving sex, and were getting it. Apart from a select few who had either couldn't, or didn't want to. Quinn was heading for a rendezvous with Michael Baxter, when she noticed Puck looking sad, so she sat down, with him, and discovered he was down in the dumps, and she tried to get him to talk about the incident, but he broke down, and in the end had to be sedated. With the lawyer in her, telling her enough was enough, she had to find a way to get everyone together so they could finally bring it out into the open, so they could all work through the emotions. So she called for a special New Directions only meeting, where she called it, a family meeting.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 31 - UNRAVELING THE PAST**

 **.**

It was 11 p.m. and it was very late, but the call had gone out by Quinn for all of the New Directions to meet in the Choir Room.

Everyone but Puck, was seated in the Choir Room when Quinn walked in.

Suddenly everyone started yelling.

"Why the hell did you call us here at this time of night, Fabray," yelled Santana

"What's going on Fabray?" yelled Tina

"What are you up to?" yelled Kitty

"Would everyone please just calm down, so we can get started," started Quinn "Please just calm down."

"Who the hell made you boss, Fabray?" asked Tina

"Give Quinn the rest that she deserves," said Finn getting up and slowly walking to the middle of the room, where Quinn was standing "If she called us all here at this time, and to her it's important, then she will tell us why, so let her speak."

Everyone was quiet. Quinn looked at Finn and smiled.

"Thanks,"

"No worries," Finn smiled back

Finn wobbled back to his seat, where was smiling at him, she knew why he was wobbling.

"Okay," started Quinn "I brought you all here so we can be together by ourselves, and not with anyone else who isn't involved as such with us. I'm concerned about Noah."

"Since when have you been worried about Puckerman?" asked Tina

"Since when were you?" asked Kitty to Tina

"I'm not, I just find it funny that Quinn suddenly wants to organize a meeting after he flips out."

"Since when has it become the Tina Cohen-Chang show?" asked Artie

Tina looked at Artie in disbelief. That seemed to silence her.

"Guys, come on," said Finn "Let's stop attacking each other, and focus on what Quinn has to say."

Everyone looked at Quinn.

"I think it's about time we, by ourselves, and no else, talk about what happened 10 years ago. Noah needs to move on, but I can't help him if I don't know the whole story."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" asked Blaine

They incident that happened 10 years ago," replied Quinn "Yes."

"Oh hell to the no," said Blaine standing up, he looked at Mercedes "Sorry Mercedes to pinch your famous line, but if we are going to discuss that incident, I ain't going to be here."

"Me neither," said Artie

"Nor I," said Rachel standing up

"Come on guys," said Quinn "I know it hurts having to remember and feel the pain again, but if we can face it together, and work through it together, then we can become stronger as a team."

Blaine, Rachel, and Artie headed for the door.

"I agree with Quinn," said Finn standing up again "Come on guys, I know this is a sore point, and no one wants to re-open old woulds, but in order to carry on as a team, we need to work together. We need to face it together, and move forward. We all face this pain together, and we all work through it together."

Blaine, Rachel, and Artie stopped in the middle of the Choir Room. Finn walked over to Rachel.

"I know you'd rather not be here, and at times, I would suggest that be the case, but you hearing this will help ease your guilt, that I know you have. We will work through this together. I'll be very close to you, so I'll protect you. Please stay Rachel."

Rachel looked up at Finn, and took a deep breath "Okay."

Finn gave Rachel a hug, and looked at Blaine, and Artie.

"I know it's hard," continued Finn "I know how much it took out of you guys. How much it effected you guys, the first time around. I'm just asking to let us all work together to sort this out once and for all. Then we can all move on together. I don't want to revisit this, but I know it has to be done!"

Blaine looked at Artie, Artie looked back at Blaine, they both nodded.

"Thank you," whispered Finn

Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Artie all went back to their seats, except for Artie who turned himself around.

"Okay," said Quinn "I know it's late, but we need to do this as soon as possible. Who want's to go first?"

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Finn, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and Puck were all partying. Puck had just returned from the kitchen with a pitcher of beer._

 _"Next round," smiled Puck_

 _Everyone placed their glasses on the table, and Puck filled up the glasses._

 _"Bottom's up," yelled Puck_

 _Everyone grabbed their glasses and sculled. Puck was the first to finish, and plonked his glass down on the table, followed by Kurt, Sam, Blaine, Artie and Finn, who didn't drink much, but had decided to that night._

 _"That's weird," said Puck, "That tasted a bit tangy."_

 _"Yea," said Finn making a face "Didn't you buy all the beer together?"_

 _"Yes, which is why it's weird."_

 _"So why didn't Mike or Jake, come tonight, again?" asked Sam_

 _"Jake had a date," replied Puck "And I don't know what happened to Mike, maybe his stupid bitch of a girlfriend told him not to come."_

 _"You really don't like her do you?" asked Artie_

 _"No... I don't trust her."_

 _"Why?" asked Finn_

 _"Because she's a conniving bitch, she's been trying to play mind games with Mike, and turn him against us."_

 _"Do you have proof of that?" asked Blaine_

 _"I know... I know her type..." said feeling his head_

 _"What's... what's wrong?" asked Finn grabbing his head too_

 _"I... I feel... woozy... all of... a sudden..." stammered Puck_

 _Everyone else grabbed their heads and all felt woozy_

 _"What's... going... on?" asked Kurt_

 _Suddenly Puck fell to his knees, and everyone else did the same, except for Artie who was slumped in his wheel chair._

 _The all fell backwards onto their backs..._

 _._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"So everyone was drugged?" asked Quinn

"Yes," replied Artie lowering his head

Kitty put her hand on Artie's shoulder

"Did it knock everyone out?" asked Quinn

"No," said Finn "It made us temporary paralyzed. We couldn't move or talk."

Rachel started rocking backwards and forwards, she was finding it hard to listen. Finn put his hand on Rachel's shoulder, to calm her.

"It's okay babe, I'm here."

"What kind of drug was it?" asked Quinn

"We don't know," replied Kurt "But according to Puck, he was going to find out!"

"Did he?"

Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Artie and Sam all shrugged their shoulders.

"Mike, did Raven ever tell you what type of drug it was that she used, when she told you the truth of what happened?" asked Quinn

"No," replied Mike

"What's with all the questions?" asked Brittany "It feels like we're in court."

"Sorry," smiled Quinn "It's my inner lawyer coming out of me. I'm just trying to get enough information as possible."

"Why?" asked Kitty "It's obviously very hard on the guys to bring this all back up again. Extra questions aren't helping."

"Yes they are," said Finn "It's help us to deal with it even though it's hard to bring up."

"Shall we continue then?" asked Quinn.

.

 **FLASHBACK CONTINUES**

 **.**

 _Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Puck, were all lying on the floor, on their backs. Artie was slumped back in his chair._

 _Suddenly from the kitchen came a laugh. A woman's laugh. The door opened, and in to the room stepped a very tall, black haired, Asian woman. She had a very low cut mini skirt on. Her name was Raven, Mike's girlfriend, who he had met in his first year at college._

 _Mike had introduced Raven to the group after dating her for two years, but Puck had taken an instant disliking to her, and they seemed to clash. As try as she might Raven, tried to get closer to the New Directions females, but Puck suspicions of her, and him being close to the girls, made it hard for Raven to be accepted. So she wanted pay back._

 _Here she was with the New Directions males, who were lying on the floor and she was in control._

 _Raven looked at her, and started laughing._

 _"Well, well, well," smiled Raven walking up to the fallen males, and looked at them "It it isn't the New Directions males. You guys can't handle your alcohol I see."_

 _Raven chuckled and walked up to Artie._

 _"Hello Mr. Cripple," smiled Raven "You are probably think, 'I'm safe' because you're in the wheel chair, but you know what?"_

 _Raven grabbed Artie, and pulled him out of his chair, and forcefully put him down on the ground._

 _"You're not safe," continued Raven_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 **END OF FLASHBACK  
**

 **.**

"I'm so sorry that happened," whispered Kitty in Artie's ear

Artie shook his head "It's okay, I'm over it now."

"Are you really though?" asked Tina

"What's it to you?" asked Kitty "You weren't there for him."

"That's because he blocked me out, you wouldn't have made a difference."

"Stop it," said Artie quietly

"I could have," replied Kitty

"No you wouldn't have."

"Ladies," said Quinn

"STOP IT..." yelled Artie pulling away from Kitty "Just stop it."

Artie wheeled himself towards the door.

"Artie... Wait," said Quinn

Artie spun around on Quinn "No... you wait. This is too hard to deal with!"

Quinn walked over to Artie and knelt down "I'm sorry this is hard for you, Artie, I really am. I can't begin to imagine what it felt like for you to be taken forcefully from your chair, without being asked. You and I go way back. We spent time together after I got in that accident in my Senior Year. I feel your pain, but we need to deal with this."

"You don't know what it feels like to be dragged from your chair, and placed in an awkward position," whispered Artie

"You're right, I don't, but I have felt the feeling of being useless before. You got me through that. I want to get you through this."

Artie looked at Quinn and then looked away. "Okay."

Artie wheeled himself back over to everyone else, where Mercedes gave him a big hug. Kitty placed her hands on Artie's shoulders, but Artie grabbed them and pulled her closer. Kitty gave Artie a kiss on the cheek. Tina just rolled her eyes again.

"Let's continue," said Quinn.

.

 **FLASHBACK CONTINUES**

 **.**

 _Raven knelt down, and looked at Artie, and smiled, and stood up. She walked past Puck, and Sam and stopped between Blaine, and Kurt. She knelt down.  
_

 _"Hey gay boys. Do you know what I despise more than not being accepted as part of a group, because of jealousy with guys? But gay people. You two take the cake, even more than those so called Santana and Brittany combo. I'm going to have fun deciding on which one of you I'll take my frustrations out on."_

 _Raven started laughing, and stood up. She walked over to Finn._

 _"Well if it is Mr Tall and Lanky, who can't dance to save himself, and who has a midget for a partner. I don't even know what she see's in you, she's got so much potential in her. I'm going to have some fun with you."_

 _Raven laughed again, and stood up. She moved over to Sam, and knelt down/._

 _"The wannabe skinny stripper who some how scored himself that fat number 1 recording artist in the world. You think you are hot, but you're not."_

 _Raven laughed again, and stood up. So moved on to Puck who was the last she had seen. She knelt down and ran her fingers down Puck's stomach._

 _"Noah Puckerman, the one who thinks, of himself as very high and mighty, who some how scored the Super Bitch Quinn Fabray, who like you, isn't all that she thinks she is. I don't know why you hate me so much, but you managed to poison me with the girls, so far that you must pay, so too your so called friends, must pay. So I'm going to start with you first."_

 _Raven started laughing really hard..._

 _._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Everyone in the Choir Room was quiet. They guys looked ashamed. The girls were shocked. Rachel suddenly got up, and hung herself off of Finn's neck, giving him a huge hug.

"I'm sorry she said that," said Rachel

"It's okay," whispered Finn "I didn't take it to heart."

Finn held Rachel close.

Mercedes walked over to Sam and gave him a hug.

"What a bitch," said Santana "And here I thought she was cool."

Kitty looked over at Mike "How did you not know she was like that?"

"I didn't see that side of her," said Mike "It wasn't until she told me a few years ago, that I saw her true colors."

"But you still defended her when we all came to you," said Artie "One person, out of the blue just a rumor, two people maybe a coincidence, more than two people makes it sus, come on."

"Like I said, I'm sorry for not believing earlier," replied Mike

Quinn was biting her lips, it was obvious, she was keeping quiet, because she was angry.

Kurt took a deep breath "Not that I want to, but can we continue please."

"Yes let's," said Quinn through her teeth

.

.

 **FLASHBACK CONTINUES**

 **.**

 _Raven stood up, Puck couldn't move, but his eyes looked like he was freaking out._

 _"Not a tough man now are we?" laughed Raven_

 _Raven bent over exposing her loose shirt to Puck. Puck could see her breasts. She had no bra on._

 _"You like what you see, Mr Tough Guy?" smiled Raven_

 _She grabbed Puck's pants, and unloosened the belt, and then pulled his pants all the way down to his shoes. She then moved herself up to Puck's face, and gave him one long kiss, tonguing him, and making sure he couldn't hardly breathe._

 _Raven then pulled away smiling, and went back down below and pulled Puck's underwear down to where his pants were. She then slowly made her way up to Puck's private area, and she looked up at Puck's face. His eyes were showing horror._

 _"Come on Mr. Tough Guy, you can't tell me you don't like this."_

 _Raven laughed and started playing with him, until he was hard. It didn't take long. She stood up over him, and looked down._

 _"You are going to wish you should have treated me better," smiled Raven "I always get my revenge in the end."_

 _Raven dropped her underwear, and then placed herself down on Puck. She laughed throughout as she had her wicked with with Puck, who was horrified._

 _Once she was done, she got off of Puck, wiped away her evidence, and looked at Puck._

 _"I planned this in advance. I don't want the authorities believing you guys."_

 _Raven moved over to Artie._

 _"You're next cripple."_

 _Raven did the same to Artie, as she had done to Puck. First she kissed him, and had her way with him, and then cleaned up the evidence._

 _Raven then moved on to Kurt and Blaine._

 _"Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a couple of gay dudes by their toes, if they squeal, let one of them go, my mother said to pick this one."_

 _Her finger game landed on Kurt. She looked at Blaine._

 _"Sorry Blainey Wainey, you miss out, maybe next time."_

 _Raven went to work on Kurt, she did the same to him as she had done with Puck, and Artie, and once she had finished, she also cleaned away the evidence._

 _She then contemplated which one of Finn and Sam to work on next, she looked at her watch._

 _"Fuck... Time flies when I'm having fun... Sexual Payback..."_

 _Raven grabbed her underwear and put it on. She then knelt down beside Sam and gave him a quick kiss. Then she moved across to Finn._

 _"Miss Berry is untouchable, but you're not. I know that you have a huge conscience, and it's just as big as you are. You're so faithful that if someone actually kissed you, you'd tell Miss Berry, and I bet she'll react badly. I would love for that to happen to you. You guys being the perfect couple."_

 _Suddenly Raven planted a huge kiss on Finn, so much so that Finn's eyes opened wide, and looked scared. He tried so much to fight it, to fight against what was paralysing him, but couldn't._

 _Raven kept kissing him for two more whole minutes before pulling away, and laughing at him._

 _She got up, and attended to Puck, Kurt, and Artie by pulling up their pants, and leaving them as they were when they collapsed to the floor._

 _She walked to the center of the room, and looked at all of the New Direction Males, and started laughing._

 _"No one will believe you if you all tell. No one will be able to find out what caused you all to collapse like you have, only I know. Mike will never believe you. Your lives will never be the same again._

 _._

 ** _"Your lives will never be the same again... Your lives will never be the same again... Your lives will never be the same again..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **END OF FLASHBACK  
**

 **.**

(nothing more needs to be said.)


	32. Chapter 32

_**PREVIOUSLY: Quinn Fabray called for a New Direction meeting, just the New Directions only, to finally sort out the major scandal that had been surrounding the New Directions that forced them to scatter all over America for the past 10 years. Not only did it all come out, but the result was devastating.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 32 - INFIGHTING AND A MAJOR SUGGESTION**

 **.**

It was all quiet in the Choir Room except for Rachel who was sobbing into Finn's chest, as she realized that she had reacted majorly to Finn telling her about the kiss, and that she had spent the last 10 years wasting it. Finn was trying to calm her down, but he had tears running down his face after remembering that awful kiss.

Blaine and Kurt were hugging each other in complete silence, tears were also running down their faces.

Brittany had her arms interlocked with Santana, and had her head on her shoulder. Santana looked like she was ready to kill someone. She had heard some of the story from Tina, in the past, but not the full story, so she looked angry.

Kitty had pulled herself away from hugging Artie from behind, and now had climbed into his wheel chair, and they were hugging each other.

Mercedes and Sam were also hugging each other. Tears were rolling down both of their faces. Sam was consoling Mercedes more, as she was beginning to struggle with being enclosed inside, and she was beginning to freak out.

Quinn was sitting in the middle of the Choir Room, looking half angry, and half sad, with tears running down her face.

Tina was sitting where she was, feeling numb, and looking down at Kitty and Artie.

Jake also felt numb, he was wanting to be anywhere else but here.

Mike was feeling useless. He didn't know what to do do. It was half his fault. It had been his girlfriend who had done all of this damaged. He felt aware that at any moment, they could direct all their anger at him.

.

Suddenly shouting could be heard in the hallway.

"Puckerman, wait... Puckerman... Let's deal with this."

The door to the Choir Room burst opened, and an angry looking Puck, walked into the room. Everyone looked at him, he then looked at everyone, and then at Quinn.

"You got them to tell the story? THE WHOLE STORY?" yelled Puck

Quinn turned to face Puck, and nodded. She stood up. She started to walk towards Puck.

Puck held up a finger "DON'T! DON'T... YOU... DARE!"

Quinn stopped in her tracks "Noah,"

"I said DON'T!"

Puck turned to face the group, as Michael Baxter, Dan Steele (his 2nd in command), and Donald Kruger (the head of security for the training center), came running into the room.

Puck made eye contact with Mike Chang.

"This... This is... all of YOUR FAULT," yelled Puck

"Here we go again," said Tina rolling her eyes "Let's all blame Mike."

"SHUT UP TINA," yelled Puck at Tina "Just shut the fuck up for once. I'm sick and tired of you being on MY CASE!"

Tina sat there stunned.

"Mr Puckerman," said Michael "That's enough."

Puck spun around on Michael, and pointed to his friends behind him

"CAN YOU NOT SEE how devastated these people are with the full truth being exposed? CAN YOU NOT SEE how hurt they all are? CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT?"

"I can see that Mr Puckerman," said Michael calmly "And we can help them through this hard period. Which will have to be in the morning, but you need to calm down."

"I don't need to DO ANYTHING," yelled Puck still "What I do NEED is a bloody drink, but because I can't touch any booze, I'm in such amount of pain, it hurts too much, to be in this room, with THEIR pain."

"Noah," sobbed Quinn "Let me help you with the pain,"

Puck spun around on Quinn again "How can YOU help me? How can ANYONE help me?"

Quinn started walking towards Puck "I can help you!"

Puck shook his head "I know only one thing that will help."

"Don't you do anything foolish, Mr Puckerman," said Michael knowing what he was about to do

But it was too late. Puck had decided to do it at that moment in time. Puck took off in a rush towards the group, towards Mike. All Mike had time to do was stand up, but that was his error. Puck got close, and launched himself into the air, and tackled Mike. They went sprawling onto the ground.

The girls screamed.

"NOAH," yelled Quinn "PLEASE STOP!"

Puck got in a few punches "You and your girlfriend ruined my life. You need to PAY!"

Jake pulled Puck off of Mike. "Come on bro, stop it."

WHACK

Puck hit his half brother, who stumbled backwards in shock. Puck turned back to Mike, and jumped on him, and started throwing more punches.

"Stop, Noah, PLEASE!" yelled Tina beside Puck

Puck looked up at Tina with so much anger in his eyes, that she stepped backwards.

"Leave me ALONE!" yelled Puck back at Tina

Puck got a few punches in on Mike, before Blaine and Sam dragged him off of Mike

"Come on Puck," said Sam

Puck got free and elbowed Sam in the face, and then smashed Blaine with a huge jab.

"PUCK!" yelled Jake

Puck turned towards Jake, and Jake hit him with a hard uppercut.

Finn pulled Rachel halfway across the room, to get her away from the fighting.

"You're safe here," smiled Finn "Stay here."

Rachel grabbed Finn's arm "Please, don't go,"

Finn looked at Rachel, and then at Puck and Jake who were trading blows. He had no choice but to stick with Rachel.

"I'm not going anywhere."

.

"Stop it you guys," yelled Tina

Kitty walked up to Tina, and slapped in the face.

"You deserve that, bitch," said Kitty

Tina slapped Kitty back.

"Stay out of this bitch."

They started slapping each other, again and again.

.

The scene in the Choir Room was total chaos. Michael had no choice but to get Donald to bring his men to get the chaos under control. Most of the New Directions were dragged from the Choir Room to be placed in their own rooms, separated, and they basically had their own guards guarding them. It was a form of house arrest.

.

.

Quinn, Finn, Rachel, and Santana were all standing in Michael office at 12.30 a.m. in the morning. Michael was pacing around his office.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD WORK OUT MISS FABRAY?" yelled Michael at Quinn "You should have left it to the professionals."

"With all due respect Mr Money Bags," interrupted Santana "Quinn felt that us as a group, needed to work through this by ourselves, and I for one, support her theory."

"Same," said Finn

"Yeah... Same," whispered Rachel

"It may have WORKED BEFORE!" yelled Michael "But as you just saw, it hasn't worked, THIS TIME! This is a complete mess."

"It's not a complete mess," said Quinn

"IT IS A COMPLETE MESS," yelled Michael back at Quinn

"Woah, settle down Mr Money Bags," replied Santana "It's not entirely Quinn's fault."

"IT IS MISS FABRAY'S FAULT," replied Michael "And stop interjecting."

"I'm allowed to interject," said Santana "When one of my friends is being attacked, I will speak up. You ordered me in here with Fabray, Hudson and Berry. You know my temper. You could have left me under house arrest."

"It's not house arrest," said Michael

"It certainly feels like it," replied Quinn "It's okay Santana, I can handle this."

"No it's not okay," started Finn "I'm with Santana. Quinn was only doing what she thought was right. It needed to be done anyway. Early in the piece, rather than anywhere towards any of the competitions. We can move forwards from this!"

"HOW CAN WE MOVE FROWARD FROM THIS, MR HUDSON?" yelled Michael at Finn "The damage has been done."

"I don't know," replied Finn

"I have an idea," whispered Rachel

"What was that Miss Berry?" asked Michael

"She said she had an idea," replied Quinn

"Oh, please, do tell!" said Michael sarcastically

"The only person who kept us together when times got tough and got the best out of us was Mr Schuester. We need Mr Schuester."

"Nope," said Michael shaking his head "It's not going to happen."

"Why not?" asked Santana "You can't just dismiss it."

"I spoke to William Schuester on my travels while trying to find you guys, and he was pretty adamant that he didn't want to be a part of this group. He was too hurt in the past by some of the comments that were made."

"That's because you spoke to him," said Rachel quietly

"What did you just say, Miss Berry?" asked Michael rather angrily

"Geez, Mr Money Bags, get your ears checked," smiled Santana "She said it was because you spoke to him."

"So what do you suggest we do then?" asked Michael

"WE," said Rachel pointing to Michael himself, Santana and Quinn "Don't do anything. Finn and I will go to him. It'll be best if we go."

"Agreed," said Quinn "Mr Schue always had a soft spot for Rachel and Finn."

"I need to go too," replied Michael

"No," replied Finn "If he said no to you the first time, he'll be the same way again,"

"I need to make it up to him," said Michael "His devastation the last time, was my fault. I'm going because I'm paying for the trip."

"Okay," said Rachel seeing sense, "But we do the talking."

"Deal," said Michael

"If anyone can sort this mess that we're in, at the moment," said Santana "It'll be Mr Schue."

"We'll go first thing in the morning," said Michael "You guys are all excused. Get some sleep. Miss Fabray you stay back."

"If Quinn's staying, I'm staying too," said Santana

"It's okay, Santana," said Quinn "I'll be fine."

Rachel, Finn and a dubious Santana, left the office. Michael waited for the door to close

"You've gone cold one me Miss Fabray?"

Quinn looked at Michael "I realized how much I love Noah, it had to end whatever we had, eventually."

"I enjoyed what we had."

"I did too, but it's over."

"It's cool. But if you ever feel the need..."

"I won't..."

"Okay you can leave,"

Quinn turned to go but turned back around

"I know you're hurting about this, but you have to stop taking it out on me, it's not fair."

Michael smiled "I understand, Okay I'll let it go."

"Thanks,"

Quinn turned and left the office. Santana was waiting for her.

"You okay?" asked Santana

"Yes," smiled Quinn "What's up,"

"You know my senses are true when they are switched on, don't you."

"Yes I do."

"Well my senses are picking up something going on between you and Mr Money Bags. Tell me, and I dare you too, that I am wrong?"

Quinn looked at Santana in the eyes.

"Something was going on, but it's over now."

Santana looked back at Quinn, and studied her.

"I believe you, was it because of Puck?"

"Yes."

"That's good then,"

Quinn and Santana walked off.

.

.

 _ **So Rachel, and Finn, along with Michael Baxter are off to find Mr Schuester. What will Mr Schuesters reaction be when they do finally meet up again? Will he come back?**_

 _ **Only time will tell.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**PREVIOUSLY: After another round of Infighting, which was started by Quinn bringing the New Directions together to hash out their issues, Michael Baxter has had enough. He's about to throw in the towel, when Rachel suggests that they get Will Schuester back. So it is up to Rachel and Finn to convince Will Schuester to come back. Will he say yes?**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 33 - S.O.S**

 **.**

The next morning, the New Directions, were kept apart, and even the couples weren't allowed to be together. They were allowed to have breakfast served to them in their rooms.

.

Meanwhile Michael, Finn and Rachel flew on a private jet hired by Michael, to Denver, Colorado. They flew in quiet, with Rachel sitting beside Finn as closely as she could get.

Even though he tried to keep his mind on his work, Michael couldn't concentrate. The group was in disarray, (again), and they were in so much pain, Michael felt like this could be the last throw of the dice. If they couldn't get William Schuester, Michael would have no choice but to throw in the towel, it was just getting too hard.

.

 **DENVER, COLORADO**

They landed in Denver, Colorado, and drove to the Dance Studio.

"Maybe we should call ahead, and speak to Mrs Schue," said Finn to Rachel

Rachel shook her "She would just over protective after what happened last time with Mr Baxter. which must have hurt Mr Schue very much. It's better to surprise him."

"I am right here, you know," said Michael "I can hear you."

"I know that," smiled Rachel "We've just got to tidy up a lot of messes, and it's not going to be easy."

"Well I'm counting on you to persuade Mr Schuester, to come back, otherwise I see no choice in continuing on," replied Michael

"Are you going to give up after all that money and time at us?" asked Finn "That seems defeatist."

"It's not open for discussion," replied Michael

"Yet, you just discussed it," said Rachel "Even though there is a lot of hurt caused by the history, it will sort itself out."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very," smiled Rachel "We always came together when we needed to."

"Don't worry Mr Baxter," said Finn "We thank you for your support. I know it seems like have too many issues going on, but what family doesn't have issues. We consider ourselves family. But if it wasn't for your involvement, Rachel and I wouldn't be back together. You need to hang in there."

Michael sat back, as Finn's words hit.

"No wonder you two were seen as the leaders of the group, you led from the front, and have everyone interests at heart."

The hire car with the driver that Michael had hired to drive them around, arrived at the Denver Dance Studio, and Michael, Finn and Rachel out."

"Wow, did Mr Schue really build this place?" said Rachel looking up at the building "It's very impressive."

"Yes he did," replied Michael "And yes it is."

"Shall we do this?" asked Finn

Michael nodded "We shall."

Michael, Finn, and Rachel walked into the building, and they walked up to the front desk. The Secretary looked up, it was the same Secretary that Michael had tried to bribe before. She recognized Michael.

"I'm sorry but Mr Schuester is unavailable today."

Michael sighed "How long has he been unavailable for?"

"He's been out sick, since you were here last, actually, which is all I can tell you."

"Where has he gone?" asked Rachel

"I'm sorry but I can't give out that information."

"But you have to," said Rachel "It's very important that we see him."

"I'm sorry but my hands are tied."

"Can you confirm or deny that Mr Schuester is still in Colorado?" asked Michael

The secretary looked down, not sure what she should shy.

"Please ma'am," started Rachel "Finding Mr Schuester is very critical and crucial to our success, he was the glue who held us together in the past. We need him now."

The secretary sighed "5 weeks ago he was in no shape to be even considered as some one who could hold anyone together, but that's off the record."

"But it's been 5 weeks," replied Michael "He should be okay now,"

"Well one would hope so," said the Secretary "This is off the record. If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone I told you."

"You have our word," said Finn

"He's still in Colorado."

"Thank you," said Michael turning around taking out his phone

"There's a group of us who thank you very much," smiled Rachel "You may have just saved our future."

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to talk to him."

"Come on Rachel," said Finn holding out his hand "Thank you for your help."

Rachel took Finn's help, and they followed Michael out of the building. They got back to the car, and Michael finished his call.

"Thank you for that..." said Michael and he hung up, and put his phone back in his pocket

"Where to now?" asked Finn

"Where would you go if you needed to have a break from the world? A private lake house? or a beach house?"

"Lake House," said Finn and Rachel both together

Michael looked into the front passenger seat, and spoke to the driver, and he then looked back at Finn and Rachel.

"It'll be a couple of hours drive, let's get going."

Michael, Finn, and Rachel jumped into the hire car, and drove off on their two hour journey.

.

.

 **MIDDLE CREEK, COLORADO**

 **SCHUESTER'S LAKE HOUSE**

It did take 2 hours to get from Denver, to Will Schuester's Middle Creek Lake House. It was a good view.

The rental car pulled to a halt outside the lake house.

"I think the time being," started Michael "It's better if you two went first."

"Scaredy cat," replied Rachel poking her tongue out at Michael

"It was me who put him here, I just want you two to have a fair crack at him, without him seeing me."

Rachel and Finn got out of the car, and headed towards the Lake House.

Rachel went towards the door, Finn was about to follow when he heard the sound of a boat engine. He walked off towards the sound. Rachel knocked on the door. She heard footsteps, and then the door opened.

A little girl who looked like she was 8 years old opened the door.

"Hello?"

Rachel bent down "Hello, who might you be?"

The girl had ginger hair and she looked like a miniature version of Emma.

"My name is Isobel. Isobel Rachel Schuester."

A smile came over Rachel's face, Will Schuester had always promised to name his first daughter after her.

"Hi Isobel," smiled Rachel "My name's Rachel."

"That's a nice name,"

"Thank you,"

"Rachel Berry?" came another voice "Is that you?"

Rachel looked up. Emma Schuester walked up.

"Hi Mrs Schuester."

.

.

Finn walked around the corner of the Lake House, and saw a boat pull up to a jetty. Finn saw Will Schuester with his two sons; 13 year old Daniel Finn Schuester, and 10 year old Joseph Kurt Schuester, climb out of the boat, and get onto the jetty.

"You got heaps of fishes today, Daddy," Joseph was saying "I didn't get any."

"That's because you weren't doing it right, Joe," said Daniel

"I was so," moaned Joseph "Tell him Daddy."

"He did okay," replied Will "Both of you did. Don't forget we have top gut and clean the fish before we can even take it into the house for your Mum to cook."

"You mean me!" replied Daniel "Don't you Dad?"

"Well you are the best at doing that, I taught you well," smiled Will

Will stepped off of the jetty, and looked up at the bank, and stopped dead in his tracks. Finn Hudson was standing there. Finn gave a little wave as he saw the look.

Daniel looked up at where his Father was looking, and saw a man that he knew, but he hadn't seen in over 10 years, standing waiting for them.

"Hey it's Uncle Finn, Dad, that's Uncle Finn,"

"Yes it is," said Will quietly

Daniel dropped his stuff and ran towards Finn

"Uncle Finn, Uncle Finn, Uncle Finn,"

Finn smiled as Daniel came running up to him.

"Hey Danny Boy, my my, how you have grown." smiled Finn

Daniel made it to Finn, and they fist bumped, and then Finn hugged him.

"How have you been Danny boy?" asked Finn taking a quick look at Will who seemed stuck to the spot that he stood on

"Good thanks. What are you doing here Uncle Finn?"

"Hoping to talk to your Dad."

Daniel turned back to the jetty "Uncle Finn's here to talk to you Dad,"

"That's great," said Will to himself

Something then made Will look up towards the house, and not only did he see his wife, Emma, his daughter Isobel, but also he saw someone else who was really short.

"Rachel?"

Rachel saw Will and sprinted across the grass towards him, then she went onto the bank, then the sand, and was his side within seconds.

Rachel gave Will a massive hug, and he held off hugging her back, until she started sobbing into his chest, and then he had no choice but to.

"We need you Mr Schue... We need you..."

Finn walked slowly up, after witnessing Mr Schuester was being aloof "Sorry Mr Schue, but she's been in a bad state over the course of the last 10 years."

Will held out his hand, and Finn took it, and they shook hands.

.

10 Minutes later Will, Emma, Finn and Rachel were inside the Lake House, with Finn and Rachel telling the story of what happened. With them meeting up again in Dallas, to the flash Training Center, in Lima, to the New Directions themselves, and even what happened the night before, which did not include the true story as the kids were listening from the stairs.

Through all this Will listened intently. He never said a word, Emma was at his side, with her hands around her husband.

"I plead on behalf of Finn and myself," said Rachel finishing off the story "That you reconsider Mr Baxter's request, and please join us. We need you Mr Shue. You are the only one who can keep us together and help work out the kinks."

"And I'm really sorry for what Puck, Blaine, Sam, and Artie said to you in the Choir Room that day," said Finn "They do not hate you, they do not blame you, they do not wish you hadn't of brought us together. Like Rachel said, we do need you Mr Schue. Without you we can't win the Worlds, let alone Sectionals."

Will looked at Emma, and then looked around at the stairs to see Daniel, Joseph, and Isobell all sitting there, listening intently.

"Danny, go tell the man in the car, that he can come in," said Will

"Yes Dad," said Daniel racing to the door, and opening it, and running outside.

"How did you know Mr Baxter was outside?" asked Finn

"He has contacts, and means to get places," replied Will "You guys wouldn't be here if he wasn't here."

The door opened, and Daniel walked back in, and went back to the stairs. Michael walked through the door.

"Hello, Mr Baxter," said Emma

"Mrs Shuester," smiled Michael and then he looked over at Will "Mr Schuester."

Will walked up to Michael and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted the last we met," said Will holding out his hand "I was out of line."

"I didn't help the situation," replied Michael shaking Will's hand

Will turned back to Finn and Rachel "What makes you think that after all these years, and what's gone on over the last few days, that they would listen to me?"

"Because," started Rachel "You are Will Schuester, who throughout years of adversity with Sue Sylvester, you still shone through all of her shit. You kept us together, even when Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany defected to Shelby's trouble tones, and then you allowed them to come back when they lost against us at Sectionals. You kept us focused, and strong."

"You tried to get us to sort the problem out," started Finn "The morning after the incident, but the guys were too strung out and never listened. They need to listen now."

Will looked at Emma "What do you think Em's?"

"These past few weeks has been extremely difficult on you, Will," started Emma "Ever since you found out that Mr Baxter was trying to bring back the New Directions. Even after what happened years ago, it killed you that some one was taking them over, and guiding them. New Directions were and are your babies. You need to decide on what's best for you.

"I have' seen this emotion out of you from the last 5 weeks than the entire 10 years, that doesn't include when Joseph and Isobel were born. You were just getting by, setting up the Dance Studio, and running it, but that didn't give you the enjoyment as it did when you were guiding the New Directions. It's your decision in the end, but whatever you decide, I will always support you."

Will gave Emma a kiss on the head, and walked over to the stairs.

"Danny, you're old enough to be included in this conversation. What do you think?"

Daniel looked at Will, then at Emma, and then at Finn and Rachel.

"Mum's right Dad. You haven't been very happy in a long time since before we left Ohio. It's like you had been going through the motions of life. The last month you have been angry and sad, even the last few days you have been happier. I would like to spend more time with Uncle Finn, Aunty Rachel, and Uncle Kurt."

Both Finn and Rachel smiled at Daniel.

Will walked over to the window and looked out of it.

"What are you offering Mr Baxter?"

Michael looked over at Finn and Rachel.

"Give him whatever he wants," said Rachel "He deserves it."

What would you like Mr Schuester, name it, it's yours?"

Will continued to look out the window. He took a deep breath before turning back around.

"If I do decide to do this, and that's a big IF... I WANT full control of the New Directions, you can still pay for whatever, and you can still hang around if you wish, but I have full control, including full say."

Michael looked at Will, and then looked over at Finn and Rachel, who were nodding in agreement. He did need to take a step back, as it was effecting his work.

"If I say yes," replied Michael "They still have to keep going to their councilors, as they need that time. It's very important that we help them work out those issues and get them better."

"I agree," replied Will "But I want Emma to oversee those councilors and help work out the best steps forward."

Michael looked over at Emma, who smiled

"I know those people better than those councilors," said Emma "If my husband wants that, I'm happy to help."

"Okay," said Michael

"One last thing," replied Will

"Gee you don't want much do you?" said Michael

"Mr Baxter," warned Finn

"It's okay," replied Michael "What are you thinking Mr Schuester?"

"You buy my dance studio business out, and I'll stay a silent partner."

"You're very cunning," smiled Michael

"I need someone with the nous to keep the place going. You know how to get the people with that."

"Fine," agreed Michael

"My family and I will live off sight. I understand how important the training center rules are for the New Directions, so I'll keep those in place, but we stay off site."

"Okay, that's fine."

Will turned back to the window, both Finn and Rachel crossed their fingers. Will thought for a moment, before sighing, and then turned back around.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll come back. Providing I have full control of the New Directions, you buy my Dance Studio, Emma is in charge of overseeing counselling, and we stay off site."

Michael held out his hand "You have a deal, I'll get my people to appraise the Dance Studio, but everything is a deal."

Will took Michael's hand and shook it. Rachel, Finn, and Emma were jumping up and down with joy. Isobel came running towards Rachel, and started hugging her. Finn and Emma smiled at the sigh.

Emma walked over to Will, and gave him a kiss.

"You did the right thing," smiled Emma

"I know I did," replied Will "But it'll be hard to face the ghosts of my past."

"We'll be there to help you," said Finn

Isobel was listening to Rachel's stomach, suddenly she started giggling, and ran back to the stairs to where her brothers were. She giggled and whispered into Daniel's ear.

"What's going on Danny Boy?" asked Finn

Daniel looked at Isobel, who giggled and nodded

"Issy says, Aunty Rachel has a baby in her stomach."

"No I don't," laughed Rachel

"I said, soon," giggled Isobel to Daniel

"Kids," laughed Emma "They will say the strangest things,"

"They do," laughed Rachel back

Finn looked at Isobel, and smiled.

"We need to get back to Lima," said Michael "I would love it if you guys came with us."

"Can we Daddy?" asked Joseph

Will looked at Emma who nodded.

"Can we get our stuff together first?" asked Will "Give us, say half an hour."

"Okay," replied Michael

"Come on kids, I want you to pack some things, we're going home," smiled Will to his kids

"Yay," replied Isobelle as she followed her brothers up the stairs.

Will was about to follow, when he thought of something, and turned back to Michael.

"Next time you see your brother, tell him to stay out of my business."

Michael looked at Will, confused. "Who? Jack!"

"Who's Jack?"

"My eldest brother,"

"No, I think his name was Rick."

"Yes it is, what about him?"

"He came to see me a couple of days after you did, and asked me to reconsider my position. I told him no."

"He wasn't doing it for me!" replied Michael

"Something about as a consultant for his group."

"Weird," replied Michael

"I thought so too. Tell him no thanks, no more."

"Will do."

Will walked back up the stairs...

.

.

 _ **So Will Schuester has finally said yes to coming back to the New Directions. How will this effect group dynamics? Will everyone be happy to have him back?**_

 _ **Find out soon.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**PREVIOUSLY: With The New Directions in disarray again, Michael, Finn and Rachel went to find Will Schuester in the hopes that they could persuade him to come back. At first when they did find him, he looked reluctant to do so, but when he told Michael Baxter what he requested, Michael had no choice but to grant him those requests.**_

 _ **So Will Schuester was now back on board with the New Directions, but will he be able to make a difference or will the infighting continue?**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 34 - THE RETURN**

 **.**

It had been a whole day and a half after the fight that had caused the New Directions to basically be kept in their rooms, like a house arrest.

They had also wasted a whole day and a half of training. Not only were they confined to their rooms, but they had to eat in them too, and their own counselors spent a couple of hours with them there, purely on the orders of Michael.

The last half a day some of the couples; Santana, and Brittany, Kirk, and Blaine, Sam, and Mercedes, and Artie, and Kitty were finally allowed to be together.

Quinn still wasn't allowed to see Puck. Jake, Tina, and Mike were all in their own little worlds. Puck had been given the most counseling time.

.

Finn, Rachel, and Michael had returned late that night, but decided to wait until the next morning, before addressing the issues.

Knowing that the day had been totally wasted on, not practicing, wasn't helping. Michael had been informed by the counselors, that no one still talked about the incident with them that they had discussed the previous night, which led to Puck fighting with basically everyone.

It was now out of Michael's hands. He had to at least take a step back, but he wanted to see what early influence, Will Schuester, had on the team.

.

With the new day came breakfast first, and it had been decided to let the girls go first, the boys went after them, minus, Puck, Jake and Mike. Those three ate in their rooms.

Santana and Quinn were eager to hear from Rachel, if her plan had succeeded, but she did not say a thing. In face everyone who was at breakfast had ate in silence.

Finn, joined Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and Sam at breakfast, but they too ate in silence. Not a word was spoken for fear of being ostracized.

.

Then finally Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Kitty, and Brittany, were lead from their rooms after breakfast, to the Choir Room, where they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Then Rachel, and Finn, and Michael walked into the Choir Room, which to them felt like silence.

"Did someone die in here?" asked Michael "Why is it so quiet?"

Quinn put up her hand.

"Yes Miss Fabray?" laughed Michael

"I think we're all waiting for the judgment from what happened two nights ago, to be given, before we can either celebrate or commiserate,"

"There's that lawyer talk in you, Miss Fabray," smiled Michael

"What's going on?" asked Santana "Are we going to get punished or what? Where's Puck and Mike? and the other guys? And what's with Hudson and Berry?"

"Woah," said Michael "Steady your horses Miss Lopez, so many questions at once."

"We wasted a whole day," said Mercedes "Yesterday was completely shot to ribbons."

"Okay," started Michael "First let me talk about the punishment of what happened the other night. If I had my way there would be punishments, but it's no longer my way anymore."

"Are you walking away?" asked Quinn

"No, not necessarily," replied Michael "It's just out of my hands."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tina

"I just feel I don't have enough pull anymore to bring you guys together fully. Every time I think we're on the right track, things turn for the worse and get out of my control. Like I said before, you guys are my biggest idols. I enjoyed bringing you all together and working with you all in the first couple of days. But there come's a point when you've got to think that your own dreams, can not work when others are constantly pulling at them. I have to stop thinking about my ego. I have to think about you guys and what's best for you now. So Mr. Hudson if you please."

Finn smiled and walked to the door, he opened it, and seemed to signaled to someone.

Finn walked back into the room, followed by Will, Emma, Daniel, Joseph, and Isobel.

"Oh my god, Mr Schue," said Quinn getting up and running over to Will, and giving him a huge hug.

"Hi Quinn," laughed Will

"Mrs Shue," smiled Quinn looking at Emma while still hugging Will

"Quinn," smiled Emma

Will was immediately surrounded by the rest of the girls. He was swamped by them. To Michael this explained it, Will had indeed been the right person to be brought in.

"Danny is that you?" said Quinn looking down at Daniel

"Hi Aunty Quinn," smiled Danny

"How old are you now?"

"13!"

"Wow, you're really tall."

"I get it from Dad,"

"Hi girls," smiled Will from within the middle "Can we all take it easy, and have a seat now?"

Brittany knelt down after hugging Emma, to look at Isobel, who was hiding behind her mother.

"Hi, I'm Brittany."

"Hi Britney," smiled Isobel

"What's your name?"

"I'm Isobel, Isobel Rachel Schuester."

Brittany looked up at Rachel, and smiled, Rachel smiled back "Is Rachel from your Aunty Rachel?"

"Yes, that's what Daddy said."

"Do you want to come sit on my lap?"

"Yes."

Brittany stood up, and held out her hand. Isobel took it, and Brittany led her back to the seats. She sat down next to Santana. She picked Isobel up, and placed her on her knee.

"Isobel Rachel Schuster," smiled Brittany "Meet Aunty Santana."

"Hi," smiled Santana

"Hi Aunty Santaana."

Does this mean you're back?" asked Quinn sitting down

"Yes Quinn," started Will "It does. Mr Baxter, Finn and Rachel came to me, and pleaded for me to come back. I needed to, in order to face the ghosts of my past, as well as to get this group where I know it belongs, to not only make it to the Worlds, but also become World Champion. That's how much faith I have in your guys...

"...But I also know in order to get there we have a huge amount of work to do. I've taken charge from Mr Baxter. I appreciate the job of what he's done, so far. I will be continuing on his efforts with what he has put in place. The counseling will continue but will now be overseen by Emma."

There were moans from all the girls.

"I know the last 10 years has been a hard to deal with. I've had to deal with some of it myself. But it needs to be done."

"What does this mean for Mr Baxter?" asked Kitty

"I'm taking a step back," replied Michael "I'm letting Mr Schuester run things, but I'll still be around to check on things. I'll be helping out financial wise to get you to places, and I'm sure hope that Mr Schuester will allow me to have my own opinions on things, but in the end it'll be his final say so."

"That can be arranged," smiled Will "I need to go meet with the boys, but Mercedes I understand that you won the solo a couple of days ago?"

"Yes," replied Mercedes

"Well congratulations," smiled Will "Have you come up with a song yet?"

"I'm still thinking about that," replied Mercedes

"I want you girls to help Mercedes with a song selection," said Will to the others "And then start thinking about the 1st group song selection."

They all nodded, Rachel gave Finn a hug.

"I'll stay here,"

"Okay," replied Finn

"We'll be back soon," said Will "Issy are you coming?"

"Can I stay with Aunty Brittany, Aunty Santaana, and Aunty Rachel please Daddy?"

"We'll take good care of her," said Brittany hugging Isobel, which made her giggle.

"Alright," smiled Will looking at Emma "It seems we have a lot of baby sitters now,"

Emma laughed.

Will, Emma, Finn, Daniel, and Joseph, and Michael walked out of the room, as the girls gathered around Mercedes.

"That went well," said Michael

"It wasn't the girls I was worried about," replied Will

"It's okay Will," said Emma "I'll be with you."

"Same here," said Finn

Michael led the small group down to the Dance studio which was down the hall from the choir room, where a security guard was guarding the door, he stood aside as Michael, and Finn walked in to the room.

.

There sitting in the middle of the room were; Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Artie and Jake, who had been let back in with the other guys.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" asked Blaine

"Don't you trust us any more?" asked Kurt "With putting a security guard on the door."

"Everything's okay," said Finn "Mr Baxter has something that he needs to say."

"Where are the girls," asked Sam "And Puck and Mike?"

"I've just been from the girls," started Michael "You will be going to them shortly, and as for Puck and Mike, they will be rejoining you guys later. But first I need to state that after much thought, I think with the situation that we had two nights ago, and with problems with unresolved issues, I thought I could be the one to help, but that is not the case!"

"So you're chucking in the towel?" asked Artie

"That's not fair on the rest of us who want to be here," replied Kurt "After all that talk you said when we first met, is that bullshit now?"

"Guys let him speak," replied Finn "There is a solution to this."

"What kind of solution?" asked Sam

"I've discovered I'm not the one who has the strength to keep you all together, but there is someone who can do just that."

"Who?" asked Blaine

Finn got the nod from Michael, and he walked to the door, he signaled Will, who took a deep breath, Emma put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here," whispered Emma "You are not alone."

"I know," whispered Will back

"Daniel," said Emma looking at Daniel "Look after your brother for a couple of minutes."

"Yes Mum," replied Daniel

Finn walked back into the Dance studio, followed by Will and Emma. The moment he stepped foot in to the room, he saw Blaine, Sam and Artie. He stopped dead in his tracks.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK TO THE MORNING AFTER THE INCIDENT**

 **.**

 _Will could hear yelling going, and then crashing sounds as he walked down the hallway. He walked into the choir Room to see Puck punching Mike._

 _"NOAH," came Will's voice from the door "That's ENOUGH. What the hell is going on in here?"_

 _"Stay out of this Mr. Schue," snarled Puck "This doesn't concern you."_

 _"Please leave Mr. Schue," said Finn "This is between us and Mike."_

 _Puck stepped towards Mike, who was slowly getting to his feet._

 _"PUCKERMAN, Enough," yelled Will walking into the room_

 _Puck looked at Mike who was rubbing his face._

 _"Come on Noah," said Will, as Tina, Santana, and Brittany came running up "Back down please."_

 _Puck stared at Mike, and pointed at him "This is all your fault. I'll never forgive you."_

 _Puck turned and walked madly past Will, and then the girls parted as he went storming past them. Santana and Brittany walked into the room. Tina looked to see Puck walking away, and she followed him._

 _"What the hell is going on in here?" yelled Will_

 _"This is all your fault?" replied Baline_

 _"Why?" asked Will shocked_

 _"Because if you hadn't of brought us together then last night wouldn't have happened," yelled Blaine_

 _"Blaine," said Kurt "You don't mean that."_

 _"It's true, and yes I do."_

 _Will just stood there shocked. Blaine stormed out of the Choir Room._

 _Kurt went to go after him but looked at Will first "I don't think that,"_

 _Kurt ran off after Blaine_

 _"I agree with Blaine," said Artie "My life sucks thanks to you."_

 _"Artie," said Finn, Santana, and Brittany all together_

 _Artie wheeled himself out of the room, Santana and Brittany followed him out._

 _Finn walked up to Will._

 _"I don't think like that."_

 _"You should do," said Mike standing up, as he had a bleeding nose. "Because this place sucks."_

 _"Mike," said Finn "That's enough."_

 _"Stay out of it, you guys are idiots, if you thought that Raven was behind this then think again,"_

 _"She was," yelled Sam_

 _"Do you have proof?" yelled Mike back_

 _"Not yet," said Finn_

 _"Well then it's slander if you don't have any proof. If you say anything else I'll take it to the police."_

 _"You wouldn't dare," replied Sam_

 _"Try me. Just stay out of my and Raven's business."_

 _"Glad to," said Sam_

 _Sam headed for the door._

 _"Sam, wait," said Will_

 _Sam spun around._

 _"I've had enough. No more Mr Schuester. Leave me alone."_

 _Sam left the room. Mike stormed out a minute later._

 _Finn looked at Will, he looked shattered._

 _"I'm sorry Mr Shue, tensions are really high today. They didn't mean what they said."_

 _"Yes they did," said Will quietly_

 _"Well I don't condone what they said," said Will "And I don't think like that."_

 _"Just go Finn."_

 _"But Mr Schue.."_

 _"I said... GO AWAY," yelled Will "Please just go away."_

 _Finn looked at Will, and then had no choice but to leave the choir room, and Will turned to face the wall, with tears running down his cheek._

 _._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _ **How will this memory treat Will when he confronts the guys who yelled at him? Only time will tell.  
**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**PREVIOUSLY: Will Schuester's return to the New Directions coincided with him to separate the team into groups. The Girls, the boys minus Puck and Mike, and Puck and Mike themselves.**_

 _ **Will spoke to the girls first to make sure they were fine, and then he went to the boys. The moment he stepped foot in to the Dance Studio where they were being kept, he had a flash back. Now he had to recover from that flashback.**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 35 - SORTING OUT ISSUES**

 **.**

"William," came Emma's voice "Are you okay?"

"Mr Schue?" came Finn's voice "Are you okay?"

Will blinked "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" asked Emma

"Yes," replied Will clearing his throat

Will breathed, and walked further into the room, Kurt was smiling, so was Jake, but Blaine, Sam and Artie were looking down at the floor.

"Mr Schue," said Kurt standing up "It's very good to see you again,"

"Likewise," smiled Will

Kurt and Will shook hands, and Will then gave him a hug

"Hey Mrs Shue," smiled Kurt

"Kurt," smiled Emma back "It's good to see you again!"

Emma hugged Kurt

"Hey Mr Shue," said Jake

"Jake, it's good to see you among the group," said Will "We need an extra dancer. It benefits us."

Will hugged Jake

"Hi Mrs Shue,"

"Hi Jake," replied Emma

Emma hugged Jake. Will looked over at Blaine, Sam, and Artie who looked disgusted with themselves.

"Can everyone leave the room please?" asked Will "I want to talk to Blaine, Sam, and Artie on my own. Thanks."

"Are you sure?" asked Emma

"I'm positive," replied Will "If I need you I'll let you know, and Kurt's got a surprise waiting for him outside."

"Do I?" smiled Kurt "Sounds like fun."

Emma, Kurt, Finn, and Jake, walked towards the door, Michael stopped beside Will.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Michael

"Yes," replied Will

Michael headed for the door.

.

Kurt stepped into the hallway.

"Uncle Kurt," came a voice

Sitting by a wall was Daniel.

"Daniel Schuester," smiled Kurt looking "Is that yo0u?"

"Yes," said Daniel running up and giving Kurt a hug

"Boy, you've grown," replied Kurt

"I know,"

"Kurt," said Emma walking over to the wall "I want you to meet some one."

"Okay," said Kurt still hugging Daniel.

Emma helped Joseph to his feet "Please meet Joseph."

"Hi Joseph," smiled Kurt

"Ask him what his full name is?" said Daniel

"Okay, what's your full name, Joseph?"

"Joseph Kurt Schuester," said Joseph quietly

Kurt couldn't believe his ears, "I'm sorry, but I thought you said Joseph Kurt Schuester."

"He did," laughed Daniel

"Hi Joseph," said Kurt kneeling down

"Hi Uncle Kurt," smiled Joseph feeling shy

Daniel moved away as Kurt opened his arms, and Joseph, just ran into them.

.

.

Back in the Choir room, Will grabbed a chair from beside the wall and brought it back, and put it down in front of Blaine, Sam, and Artie. They were still looking down. Will was trying to figure out what to say.

Will breathed in and then spoke "We need to move forward, together, but in order to do that we need to be able to trust each other. So we need to be able to move on from what was said 10 years ago."

"I'm sorry for what I said 10 years ago," said Blaine "I felt really shameful for it back then, and I still feel shameful for it now."

"I do accept your apology Blaine," replied Will

"I am really sorry, too," said Sam "The moment I left the room I knew I was in the wrong."

"I accept your apology too, Sam."

Will looked at Artie, who kept his head down.

"Can you excuse us, please, guys," said Will "I'll chat to Artie alone."

Sam and Blaine got up, and left the room. Once they were gone, Will looked at Artie

"For 10 years I took on everyone's harsh comments," began Will "The first few years were the hardest. I nearly lost Emma, and the kids, because of anger towards what you guys said."

"What happened that night took my life away," started Artie "It ruined me. I was just angry the next day. I lost Tina because of it, I basically lost my entire passion for directing, my life changed. I'm still angry all these years later."

"Artie," said Will "Everyone in the New Directions brings their own unique style to the table. That's how the New Directions roll. Without everyone's uniqueness, then the New Directions are basically like every other group.

"You have that unique style, Artie, without that, and you, the New Directions cannot perform as they should. That also includes Puck and Mike. We need to find a way to trust each other again, I need to trust again. I want redemption for the lost years that the New Directions have been apart. With the help of Mr Baxter we have that redemption."

"Rachel can't even perform," said Artie "So we've basically lost her uniqueness."

"Don't worry about Rachel, that's my job. All I want from you is to learn how to forgive yourself. I forgive you."

Artie wheeled himself over to Will "I'm so sorry for what I said,"

"I know," replied Will "I forgive you."

Artie leaned into Will, and Will hugged him. Artie started crying.

.

10 minutes later, Will walked out of the Dance studio. He signaled for Emma, Emma walked over.

"Can you please have a cat to Artie. He needs your expertise."

"Okay," smiled Emma

Emma walked into the dance studio, and Will closed the door.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting with Joseph, Sam was sitting with Daniel, and Finn was near Michael and Jake.

"Danny I want you and Joseph to with your Uncles, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Jake. Guys I want you to join the girls, and help them with trying to pick a first group song. Mr Baxter lead the way to Puck and Mike.

"Sure," said Michael

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" asked Finn

"I'm fine thanks, Finn, you lead the way like you usually do."

"Sure," smiled Finn

.

.

Michael walked into the auditorium, and placed one chair down on the stage, and another 10 meters away, in the opposite direction. And he placed another one in the middle, but above them.

A minute later a security guard brought Mike onto the stage.

"What's going on?" asked Mike

"Take a seat please, Mr Chang,"

Mike sat down, the security guard stayed right behind him.

Another minute later, another security guard brought Puck onto the stage.

"You know how long it's been since I saw you last Mr Baxter?" asked Puck "What's Chang doing here?"

"Sit down Mr Puckerman, and I'll tell you.

Puck looked at Mike, but sat down. He security guard stood behind him.

"What happened two nights ago," started Michael "Showed me that the New Directions was not ready for me to lead. I cannot give the desired leadership as you all don't realize how much damage your history has caused you in order to move forward into the future.

"I need to also realize I can't afford to us my ego, because that doesn't help you guys out."

"So are you going to quit on us?" asked Mike

"Just because of our fight the other night?" asked Puck

"No Mr Chang I am not quitting, and no Mr Puckerman, it's not just because of your fight, it's a build up of things, which includes my ego."

"So if your not quitting, what are you doing?" asked Puck

"Taking a step back."

"Isn't that a defeatist attitude?" asked Puck

"Not in my book, Mr Puckerman, it shows me that I don't have the skills to deal with you, and your attitude."

"Then who does?"

Footsteps from the back of the stage, alerted Puck and Mike, and the looked in that direction, and from out of the shadows stepped Will.

"Mr Schue," said Puck

"Wow," said Mike

Will walked up to the spare chair and looked at Michael

"Thanks Mr Baxter, I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure?" asked Michael

"Very, and you can take your men with you."

Michael looked at the two security guards.

"I'd prefer if they stayed."

"It's okay Mr Baxter, I tust Mike and Puck not to hit each other again, isn't that right guys?"

Puck looked at Mike "Yes."

Mike nodded.

"Fine," said Michael and nodded to the two security guards

Michael left the stage with the two security guards following him. Will waited for them to exit the auditorium before turning back around.

"10 years ago, I was heart broken with you guys said," started Will "That you wished I hadn't formed the group. I held onto that for the last ten years. It almost destroyed my life. It almost ruined my marriage with Emma, but it didn't. I understand how hard it was back then for you Puck, I do, how it destroyed you. Yes it was Raven who was the cause of it, and yes Raven was Mike's girlfriend, and yes, he had to stand up for her, as anyone else would do if there were no evidence pointing to their partners, Mike was put in a difficult position.

"But that was 10 years ago, I implore you both to get through this for the sake of the team. The New Directions you, Puck, and you Mike. And you both need the New Directions. Up until yesterday I thought I didn't need anything to do with you guys but then I saw Rachel, and Finn, and I realized how much I missed everyone."

"You had your chance," said Mike "When Mr Baxter came to you the first time, but you turned him down."

"I did. It brought back a lot of memories that I had kept hidden away for years. Doing that doesn't help, talking about it helps though."

"I feel like we are in one of our infamous lectures," said Puck

Will turned to Puck "This isn't a joking matter, Puckerman."

"I didn't say it was," replied Puck "You may be able to talk about it, and find it easy, but I have to keep reliving it every single day, which is why I had to turn to thye drink to squash it down. I lost Quinn that way."

"You lost so many others that way," said Will "Why did you take up Mr Baxter's offer of getting sent to rehab?"

"Because I needed to stop. But the memories still haunt me so very much."

"The only way to get through that is to talk about it, I know it hurts to talk but that's what you need to do. It's better than the alternative!"

"What's that? Fighting?" asked Puck looking at Mike

"No," replied Will "Death! Do you want to die early Puck?"

Puck looked down "No, not really."

"Then you need to start opening up in your counseling sessions Puck. I want you to be here for the whole year, and years to come. We all need you Puck."

"Okay, I get the big picture, Mr Schue."

Mike suddenly got up from his chair, and walked over to Puck. Puck stood up and stared at Mike. Will slowly stood up. Tears slowly rolled down Mike's face.

"I'm really deeply sorry for what Raven did to you, Noah!" started Mike "I'm also really deeply sorry for not believing in you. I can't imagine how it must be for you bring up memories of what Raven did to you, of what she took away from you. What she stole from you. I am so sorry, that you are continually in pain. I am also saddened that you can't forgive me, I do understand but I am also saddened that you can't. You, me, Finn and Sam were strong together. I blew that. I know you can't forgive me, but please accept my apologies, that's all I want from you."

"I think that's a reasonable enough request," said Will quietly "Don't you Noah?"

Puck continued to look at Mike

"If you can't accept his apologies Noah, then I'll have no other choice but to let you go."

Puck looked at Will "That's a bluff, you're bluffing. Mr Baxter has bluffed twice now."

"No Noah, I am not bluffing. We need you, the New Directions need you, and you need the New Directions but we don't need your attitude or anger, it'll drag us backwards."

"So you'll let me go alone, you'll abandon me?"

"I won't be the one to abandon you, Noah, you, by yourself, will. You need to check your ego. We all need to check our egos."

Puck looked angrily at Mike and then at Will.

"This is you chance to leave," continued Will "But if you want to stay, no more anger, no more fighting, talk it through with your counselor,. Keep working at it, but we need your skills, is the bottom line."

Puck contemplated for a moment that maybe he should leave for the sake of the team. Maybe they were better off without him.

"Please Noah, don't you go," said Mike "You are loved by this team, they all want to support you, I want to support you, if you'd let me."

Puck looked at Mike, and then at Will

"I'll try my best to keep my anger in check,"

"I need you to do better than try," said Will

"I'll work with my counselor,"

"And Emma,"

"Is she here too?"

"Yes."

"Very well," replied Puck "I'll work with Emma too."

Puck turned to Mike "I will work on forgiving you. But for now, I can accept your apologies."

Puck held out his hand, and Mike took it, and they shook hands.

"At least that's a start," smiled Will "We can now start moving forwards again. I think we should get back to the choir room, and join everyone there."

.

.

 _ **So for now, everything is calm, but how long will Puck stay calm for. He still has to find out about him remembering that he slept with Tina, and then surely then, Tina needs to tell him about the baby. But for now everything is calm. What will happen next?**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**NOTE: I just wanted to write a special chapter in remembering Cory Monteith and Finn Hudson. I wanted to tie it into this story. R.I.P. Cory - We all miss you. We will never forget your portrayal of Finn Hudson. A reluctant leader who pulled everyone together when he needed to the most.**

 **LEST WE FORGET.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 36 - A TRIBUTE**

 **.**

Everyone was in the Choir room, including Artie, who was being comforted by Kitty. Michael was also there waiting. Then in came Will, Puck and Mike.

"Listen up everyone," said Will "Before we continue, Puck and Mike have something that they want to share with everyone. Gentlemen."

Mike looked at Puck "I'll go first."

"Okay," replied Puck

Mike looked at everyone in front of him.

"I am sincerely sorry for what happened 10 years ago, with Raven, I am sorry that it affected a lot of you partnership wise, and I hope that one day you can all learn to forgive me."

Mike looked down, Finn got up, and walked over over to him.

"I have Rachel back in my life, now, which I am so grateful for. I forgive you."

Finn held out his hand, and Mike took it, they shook hands.

"That means so much," said Mike with tears rolling down his face

Finn stood beside Mike, as Puck stepped forward.

"I'm sorry that the last few days my anger has caused so much stress and issues. I'm sorry things have been very tense. I know we need to start focusing on the Worlds, and well we don't need my constant anger, interrupting that. I can't forgive Mike yet, but I can accept his apology. I promise also to work very hard on getting counseling. So yeah. That's that."

Finn walked in front of Puck

"With our help you will also be fine."

"Thanks Dude."

Finn and Puck fist pumped. Rachel was the next one up to give Mike and Puck a hug before everyone else gave them a massive group hug.

Michael look on knowing that was indeed Will's work. No wonder Will was revered with the New Directions.

.

"Okay," said Will "Now that's over with, how are we on the first group song?"

"We're still trying to come up with something," said Finn

"It's hard at the moment," said Mercedes

"Okay, how about we try something else," suggested Will "Let's warm up to this. How about we get to the Auditorium, and sing any group song from our past. Let's go.

.

.

10 minutes later, Emma, Daniel, Joseph, Isobel who was sitting on Rachel's lap, Michael and Dan, Michael's 2nd in command, were all sitting in the middle of the front row in the Auditorium. Rachel, of course, wasn't ready to sing yet.

Will walked into view from being at the side of the stage. The band had been called, and were now ready to go.

"Okay," started Will "I wanted the New Directions to warm up into their work, to select two group songs for Sectionals, so today they'll be singing four songs from the past to help them out. So without further a due, take it away."

Will jumped down off of the stage and went and sat down next to Emma.

.

The music to the first song started. It was to Don't Stop Believing. This immediately made Rachel teary eyed, which Isobel noticed, and started giving Rachel hugs.

.

 _FINN: "Just a small town girl_  
 _Livin' in a lonely world_  
 _She took the midnight train goin' anywhere."_

 _._

 _QUINN: "Just a city boy_  
 _Born and raised in South Detroit_  
 _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere."_

 _._

 _PUCK: "A singer in a smokey room."_

 _._

 _SANTANA: "The smell of wine and cheap perfume."_

 _._

 _FINN AND QUINN "For a smile they can share the night_  
 _It goes on and on and on and on."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searchin' in the night._

 _Streetlight, people_

 _Livin' just to find emotion_

 _Hidin' somewhere in the night."_

 _._

 _TINA: "Workin' hard to get my fill_  
 _Everybody wants a thrill."_

 _._

 _SANTANA: "Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_  
 _Just one more time."_

 _._

 _SAM AND QUINN: "Some will win, some will lose_  
 _Some are born to sing the blues_  
 _And now the movie never ends_  
 _It goes on and on and on and on."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searchin' in the night_

 _Streetlight, people_

 _Livin' just to find emotion_

 _Hidin' somewhere in the night."_

 _._

 _MERCEDES: "Don't Stop"_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on to that feelin'_

 _Streetlight, people_

 _Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on to that feelin'_

 _Streetlight, people_

 _Don't stop!"_

.

.

After the song had finished, Finn saw that Rachel was sobbing, and he jumped off of the stage. Isobel jumped off of Rachel's lap, as Finn got there, Rachel stood up and hugged Finn.

"It's okay, I'm here now," smiled Finn

"Actually Finn," came Santana's voice through her microphone "You can sit this next song out."

Finn looked back to the stage.

"We are going to dedicate this next song to you, Finn," said Sam "And to Rachel, but mostly to you."

"You two have been our leaders since the very beginning," said Mercedes "And through thick and thin, good times and bad times, you two never waivered from your leadership of the group, and along with Mr Schue, kept us strong, and kept us going."

"You two were instrumental in bring Mr Schue back," said Kurt "And no disrespect to Mr Baxter, but Mr Schue is the glue that keeps us together."

"And you two are the Captains who keep us on the right path," said Blaine

"So here have a seat Hudson, this song is dedicated to you," said Quinn

Finn smiled, and sat down, with Rachel putting her head on his chest.

.

 _SAM: "I have climbed highest mountains_  
 _I have run through the fields_  
 _Only to be with you_  
 _Only to be with you."_

.  
 _BLAINE: "I have run_  
 _I have crawled_  
 _I have scaled these city walls."_

 _._

 _PUCK: "These city walls_  
 _Only to be with you."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_  
 _But I still haven't found what I'm looking for."_

 _._  
 _ARTIE: "I have kissed honey lips_  
 _Felt the healing fingertips_  
 _It burnt like fire_  
 _This burning desire."_

.  
 _TINA: "I have spoke with the tongue of angels_  
 _I have held the hand of a devil_  
 _It was warm in the night_  
 _I was cold as a stone."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_  
 _But I still haven't found what I'm looking for."_

 _._

 _SANTANA: "I believe in the kingdom come_  
 _Then all the colors will bleed into one - Bleed into one_  
 _Bleed into one."_

 _._

 _KURT: "But yes I'm still running."_

 _TINA: "Yes I'm still running!"_

 _ARTIE: "Yes I'm still running!."_

 _._

 _SAM: "You broke the bonds_  
 _And you loosed the chains_  
 _Carried the cross_  
 _Of my shame_  
 _Of my shame."_

.  
 _ARTIE: "You know I believe it, I believe it, mm I believe it."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "You know I believe!_

 _But I still haven't found - Still haven't found! what I'm looking for._

 _But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

 _But I still Still haven't found haven't found what I'm looking for."_

.  
 _Artie: "What I'm looking for!"_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "But I still But I still haven't found what I'm looking for."_

 _._

 _SAM: "What I'm looking for - Looking for!"_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "But I still - But I still haven't found what I'm looking for."_

 _._

 _._

This was one of Finn's favorite songs. All throughout the song, Finn was smiling. When the song finished, both he and Rachel were the first to stand up for a standing ovation.

"Back soon," said Finn to Rachel and gave her a quick kiss.

Finn jumped back on the stage and gave everyone a hug. He then joined in for the next song.

.

 _SANTANA: "Hey hey hey_  
 _You and me keep on dancing in the dark_  
 _It's been tearing me apart_  
 _Never knowing what we are."_

 _._

 _SANTANA: "Hey hey hey_  
 _You and me keep on trying to play it cool_  
 _Now it's time to make a move_  
 _And that's what I'm gonna do."_

 _._

 _ARTIE: "Lay it all down."_

.  
 _BRITTANY: "Got something to say."_

.  
 _ARTIE: "Lay it all down."_

.  
 _BRITTANY: "Throw your doubt away."_

.  
 _ARTIE: "Do or die now."_

.  
 _BRITTANY: "Step on to the plate."_

.  
 _ARTIE: "Blow the door wide open like up up and away."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
 _You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite_  
 _I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_  
 _Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_  
 _Light it up tonight_

 _"Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
 _You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite_  
 _I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_  
 _Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_  
 _Light it up tonight."_

 _._

 _FINN: "Hey hey hey_  
 _You and me turn it up 10, 000 watts_  
 _Tell me why we gotta stop_  
 _I just wanna let it rock."  
_

 _._

 _TINA AND ARTIE: "Hey hey hey_  
 _You and me keep on staring at the road_  
 _Like we don't know where to go_  
 _Step back, let me take control."_

 _._

 _ARTIE: "Lay it all down."_

.  
 _BRITTANY: "Got something to say."_

 _._

 _ARTIE: "Lay it all down."_

 _._

 _BRITTANY "Throw your doubt away."_

.  
 _ARTIE: "Do or die now."_

.  
 _BRITTANY: "Step on to the plate."_

.  
 _ARTIE: "Blow the door wide open like."_

 _._

 _QUINN: "Up up and away."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
 _You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite_  
 _I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_  
 _Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_  
 _Light it up tonight._

 _"Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
 _You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite_  
 _I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_  
 _Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_  
 _Light it up tonight."_

 _._

At the end of the song, Will, Emma, Rachel, Michael and Dan all stood up for a standing ovation.

Finn walked up to the front of the stage and looked down at Rachel

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you know much I love you. Everyone here knows how much I love you, and you love me. I was devastated when I lost you, and overjoyed when you came back into my life.

"These last few days have an absolute pleasure, and I want to spend a lot more days with you. So this song is my dedication for you."

.

 _FINN: "Each time the wind blows_  
 _I hear your voice so_  
 _I call your name..._  
 _Whispers at morning_  
 _Our love is dawning_  
 _Heaven's glad you came..._

 _._

 _"You know how I feel_  
 _This thing can't go wrong_  
 _I'm so proud to say_  
 _I love you_  
 _Your love's got me high_  
 _I long to get by_  
 _This time is forever_  
 _Love is the answer."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTION FEMALES: "_ _I hear your voice now_  
 _You are my choice_  
 _Now the love you bring_  
 _Heaven's in my heart_  
 _At your call_  
 _I hear harps and angels sing_

 _._

 _"You know how I feel_  
 _This thing can't go wrong_  
 _I can't live my life without you."_

 _._

 _FINN: "_ _I just can't hold on."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTION FEMALES: "_ _I feel we belong."_

 _._

 _FINN: "_ _My life ain't worth living_  
 _If I can't be with you."_

 _._

FINN AND NEW DIRECTION FEMALES: " _I just can't stop loving you_  
 _I just can't stop loving you_  
 _And if I stop... then tell me just what will I do_  
 _'Cause I just can't stop loving you."_

 _._

FINN: " _At night when the_  
 _Stars shine_  
 _I pray in you I'll find_  
 _A love so true..."_

 _._

RACHEL: " _When morning awakes me_  
 _Will you come and take me_  
 _I'll wait for you."_

 _._

FINN: " _You know how I feel_  
 _I won't stop until_  
 _I hear your voice saying_  
 _"I do"_

 _._

NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: _"I do"_  
 _This thing can't go wrong."_

 _._

FINN: " _This feeling's so strong."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "_ _Well, my life ain't worth living."_

 _._

FINN AND NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: " _If I can't be with you_  
 _I just can't stop loving you_  
 _I just can't stop loving you."_

 _._

FINN: " _And if I stop..._  
 _Then tell me, just what will I do."_

 _._

FINN AND NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: " _I just can't stop loving you."_

 _._

NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: " _We can change all the world tomorrow."_

 _._

FINN: " _We can sing songs of yesterday."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "_ _I can say, Hey... Farewell_

 _To sorrow."_

 _._

FINN: " _This is my life and I,"_

 _._

FINN AND NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: " _Want to see you for always_  
 _I just can't stop loving you (Rachel: Oh, baby no)_  
 _I just can't stop loving you."_

 _._

NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: " _If I can't stop!"_

 _._

FINN: " _And if I stop..."_

 _Tell me just what will I do?"_

 _._

NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: " _What will I do?_

 _I just can't stop loving you."_

 _._

FINN: " _Hee! Hee! Hee!_

 _I Do Girl!."_

 _._

FINN AND NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: " _I just can't stop loving you."_

.

FINN: " _You know I do."_

 _._

FINN AND NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: " _And if I stop..._

 _Then tell me,_  
 _Just what will I do_

 _I just can't stop loving you."_

 _._

When the song had finished, Finn jumped off of the stage, and walked over to Rachel.

"Follow me please Rach,"

Finn held out his hand, Rachel took it, and Finn led her to the stage steps. They walked up onto the stage, and walked to the center. They were surrounded by their friends, which then included Will, Emma, Daniel, Joseph, and Isobel. Michael and Dan stayed seated.

"What's going on Finn?" asked Rachel

"Like I said before," started Finn "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I know you do too. Don't you?"

"Yes," said Rachel "You know I do."

"Well we lost the last ten years, but we now have the future together.

Finn knelt down on one knee.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me right here, right now. I missed out on the last ten years. I don't want to miss any more time. I want to be married to you now. Will you marry me now?"

"How?" asked Rachel

Finn looked up, and looked at Kurt. He ran to the back of the stage, and came back with Burt, Carol, Hiriam, Le-Roy, and Shelby.

"I spoke to Mr Baxter last night," said Finn "He brought your Dad's and Shelby here."

Rachel ran to her fathers, and birth mother, and they hugged. She then hugged Burt and Carole. Burt brought Rachel back to the middle of the stage.

"Do you want to marry me right here right now?" asked Finn

"I do, I do," smiled Rachel

"Take it away, Burt." smiled Finn

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys, and girls," started Burt "We are all gathered here at this extraordinary time where we see these two love birds Finn Hudson, and Rachel Berry finally join together in marriage. It's been a long time coming. Finn would you like to say anything?"

"No. I've said it all in the last few minutes," said Finn "I love you Rachel, I always have, and I always will. I love you Rachel from the bottom of my heart."

"Rachel would you like to say anything?"

"This is crazy," laughed Rachel "I understand you Finn, I love you too. I know waiting would be too crazy for you considering how the last 10 years have panned out for the both of us. I love this crazy. You make me smile, you are my world."

"Rings please," said Burt

Kurt gave Finn a ring, and Santana gave Rachel a ring.

"Finn repeat after me. I Finn Hudson, take thee Rachel Barbary Berry, to be wife."

"I, Finn Hudson, take thee Rachel Barbara Berry to be my wife."

"I promise to love you, Cherish you, and adore you!"

"I promise to love you, Cherish you, and adore you!"

"To take care of you, be strong for you and support you."

"To take care of you, be strong for you and support you."

"With this ring I thee wed."

Finn placed the ring on Rachel's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Rachel repeat after me. I, Rachel Barbara Berry take thee Finn Hudson to be my husband."

"I, Rachel Barbara Berry take thee Finn Hudson to be my husband."

"I promise to love you, Cherish you, and adore you!"

"I promise to love you, Cherish you, and adore you!"

"To take care of you, be strong for you, and support you."

"To take care of you, be strong for you and support you."

"With this ring I thee wed."

Rachel placed the ring on Finn's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Finn you may now kiss your bride.

Finn and Rachel kissed, and everyone applauded. Rachel pulled back.

"Thank you for this kind surprise."

"I love you Rachel," said Finn "I have wanted to be your husband in like forever. Now I am."

"We've got papers to sign," said Burt "And then we can celebrate."

Will looked down at Michael. "We can have the rest of the morning off, but normal services resume at 12 p.m. guys."

Michael nodded in agreement.

So for the rest of the morning there was a small celebration to celebrate Finn and Rachel finally getting married.

.

.

 **NOTE: I do not own the rights or songs to: Don't Stop Believing, I still haven't found what I'm looking for, Light up the world, and I just can't stop loving you.**

 **I also hope you all enjoyed this tribute chapter.**

 **In memory of Cory Monteith.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**PREVIOUSLY: I wrote a chapter as a Tribute for Cory Monteith a.k.a Finn Hudson - He and Rachel finally got married.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

.

.

 **CHAPTER 37 - LAST OF THE SECRETS REVEALED**

 **.**

After the celebration of Finn's and Rachel's quick fire wedding, the New Directions got down to training properly.

For three whole weeks they trained without incident, they also also spent time with their counselors, and that was starting to pay dividends for some.

Mike, Puck, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Sam, were still needing to see counselors, while Finn, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Kitty, and Jake, all slowly weened themselves off of theirs.

.

Michael had spent most of the three weeks away back in San Antonio, Texas at his work, catching up with his own work, and leaving Will and the New Directions to do their own thing.

He got daily updates from his second in command Dan Steele. The New Directions seemed to be doing well. Mercedes had her solo song ready to go, down pact. and the New Directions also had their first group song picked out and was trying to perfect their dance routines, and group singing.

Will had brought them together well. It was like the old New Directions, but the problem was still Rachel, who try as she might, would always freeze up, either if she tried singing in the Choir Room, or when she was on stage in the Auditorium. Finn was always by her side in seconds, and was always supporting her. He was her rock.

.

Michael had returned to the training center in Lima, Ohio, 3 weeks after leaving to focus on getting his job back on track, so not to get his brother Jack, all angry that he was letting his work slip.

It was now officially 3 months out from the start of the World Championship of Glee Choirs competition. and in another month, they would know who their competitors would be at Sectionals.

It was just after 7 a.m. on the Monday of the new week, and Michael was back for the first time in 3 weeks. He walked up to the lift in the lobby, and found Will, Emma, Daniel, Joseph, and Isobel, waiting for the lift.

"Morning Will, Emma, hey kids."

Will turned around.

"Hey Michael, how long has it been since you were last here?"

"Three weeks in the flesh," smiled Michael "But I have been hearing great things. The New Directions are doing well, because of you."

"They just needed to buckle down and focus," said Will

"How are you settling in at school Daniel?" asked Michael looking at Will's eldest son Daniel.

"Good thanks Mr Baxter," smiled Daniel "But I'm loving hanging with everyone in the afternoon, after School."

"Oh that's good," replied Michael "Have you been learning any dance moves off of the group?"

"Yea I have."

The lift doors opened and they all went in.

"Is there any chance of a catch up with you Emma, sometime this morning?" asked Michael

"Are you free after I drop the kids off at school?" asked Emma

"For sure."

"About 11 then?"

"Yea that would be good."

The lift doors opened to the 4th Floor. They all walked out, just as Finn and Rachel were walking towards the cafeteria. Rachel didn't look very well. She looked pale.

"Hey guys," smiled Finn "Hey Mr Baxter, good to see you back."

"It's good to be back, thanks Mr Hudson," smiled Michael "Mrs Hudson, are you okay?"

"She's not feeling well today," replied Finn

Emma walked over to Rachel, and placed her hand on Rachel's forehead.

"You are a bit hot, Rach," said Emma

"I'm okay," said Rachel quietly "Hopefully eating something will settle my stomach."

They all walked to the cafeteria door, as Isobel gave Rachel a hug. Will opened the door, and they all walked in. No sooner had Rachel walked into the room, the smell of the food wafting through the air, hit her, and she took a couple of steps backwards.

"Rachel?" said Finn looking back at Rachel concerned

Rachel gagged, and covered her mouth with her hand, turned, and ran off towards the dorms. Finn turned to go but Emma stopped him,.

"I'll go Finn."

"But it's Rachel," said Finn

"And I'll make sure she's fine. You can come check on her in a few minutes.

Emma left the room. Finn watched her go.

"Aunty Rachel will be fine, Uncle Finn," smiled Isobel

"I know she will, thanks Issy," smiled Finn down at Isobel

Kurt walked up to Finn "Hey bro, what's wrong with Rach? You guys are later for breakfast."

"Hey little bro," smiled Finn "Yea she's not felling well. Mrs Schue's gone to to check on her."

Tina walked past heading out the door, as she started talking into a cell phone. She had been on her cell phone a lot lately more so than usual. She would often say it was her working calling her, as an excuse. Santana walked up to Finn, and Kurt, while watching Tina.

"How's Rach?" asked Santana "She looked sick."

"She is," replied Finn "I'm worried about her."

Quinn walked up to Santana "Is she off again?"

"Yes," whispered Santana

"What are you girls up to?" asked Kurt

"Tina's been so secretive for weeks," said Quinn "I'm sure it's got something to do with Puck."

"Why don't you ask her directly?" asked Kurt

"Because she comes up with excuses," replied Santana "And I see through them."

.

.

Rachel ran into the females toilets on the 4th Floor, and ran to a stall, as Emma walked into the toilets, Rachel threw up. She casually walked up to the stall, as Rachel threw up again. She walked in and knelt down and gently per her hand on Rachel's back.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"A couple of days," said Rachel slowly "But today's the first time that I've been sick."

"So here's a question for you," replied Emma "And I need to ask this question. When was the last time you had your period?"

"I missed it," said Rachel quietly

"Well we do have a Doctor on site," said Emma "So if we can get it confirmed straight away, we can deal with it."

"Do you think I'm pregnant?" asked Rachel

"It certainly seems that the symptoms are pointing that way," replied Emma

"I want Finn to be happy," smiled Rachel

"He loves you Rachel," said Emma "Have you spoken about having children?"

"He wants children, so do I, but I'm still recovering from my stressful situation of the last few years. I don't want to harm any children until I'm at least better."

"Rachel," started Emma "You have all of us, around you, who are considered as family. Finn looks after you very well. If we all know that you need help with the pregnancy, everyone will be in to help."

"I know that would be the case," smiled Rachel

"Let's get you to the Doctor then," said Emma "Can you stand."

"Yes."

Rachel stood up, and walked over to the sink, and washed her mouth out with water. Rachel then followed Emma out of the toilets to find Finn pacing around outside them.

"Finn," smiled Rachel

"Rach are you okay?" asked a concerned Finn

"I'm just going to escort Rachel to sick bay," said Emma

"I'm fine, Finn." smiled Rachel trying not to let Finn see that she was worried

"Sick bay?" asked Finn "I'm coming too."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," laughed Rachel

Rachel and Finn followed Emma, down the corridor towards the lift. Kurt and Blaine were talking at the doorway to the cafeteria.

""Blaine, Kurt," said Emma "Let Mr Schuester know that Finn, Rachel and I are going to sick bay, we'll be back soon."

"Okay," said Kurt

Tina walked past Kurt, and Blaine back into the cafeteria, she had been on that call all that time.

Finn, Rachel, and Emma continued on to the lift.

.

Tina walked over to the table that she been sitting at with Jake, Mike, Mercedes and Sam, and looked down at her tray. She had forgotten something up at the counter, so without realizing it, she placed her cell phone down on the table next to her tray, and headed to the counter.

Puck who had been sitting at the table which was beside Tina, and was sitting with Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn, who were all now all up and about, saw his one and only chance. He got up quickly, and got to Tina's cell phone, just as Tina realized what she she had done. She turned back around, and her horror was evident for everyone who was looking, to see when she saw Puck holding her phone.

"LEAVE IT ALONE," yelled Tina

Everyone who wasn't looking at this stage, now turned after her outburst.

"Why?" asked Puck calmly

"BECAUSE I SAID LEAVE IT ALONE!" yelled Tina again

"Mr Puckerman, what's going on here?" asked Michael walking up

"It seems there is a problem with me holding Tina's cell phone," said Puck quietly, still looking at Tina

"It's my property," said Tina "You don't need to take it."

"I'm not taking it," replied Puck "I'm just looking for answers."

"What kind of answers?" asked Michael

"Aske her why it is so important to her that I remember what happened 10 years ago the day after the incident with Raven? she still won't tell me, so maybe it's on this phone?"

"Please," said Tina stepping forward "I implore you to give me the phone."

"For crying out loud," said Quinn walk up "Noah has been doing so well these last few weeks. He's been keeping a low profile, he hasn't used his anger, and he's trying really hard in counselling. Cut him so slack Cohen-Chang."

"Just give me the phone," said Tina again

Will walked up.

"Puck just give her, her phone back. Don't forget there are kids in the room."

Puck looked at the phone, and then at Tina. He took a step towards Tina, and held out his hand. Tina went to grab it, when Santana suddenly walked up on the other side of Tina, and grabbed the phone.

"SANTANA," said Tina shocked

Santana held up a finger to say wait a minute, and looked at the phone.

"Miss Lopez," said Michael "Please don't escalate the situation."

Too late, Santana was already checking Tina's phone, checking texts.

"Well, well, well," said Santana smiling "It seems that Miss Tina Cohen-Chang here, has been holding out on us."

"No... Santana... Please... don't say anything more," stammered Tina trying to grab the phone off of Santana

"What do you mean she's holding out on us?" asked Puck "What isn't she saying?"

"It seems Little Miss Tina has a son!"

Tina dropped her head as Santana spoke the word Son, and everyone bar Michael looked shocked.

"Now let's see what he looks like," smiled Santana scrolling into the photos.

Santana found the right photo, but her smile soon disappeared when she saw it. She looked at it then at Puck.

"What?" asked Puck

Santana looked at Tina who now had tears in her eyes.

"Is what I'm seeing is correct?" asked Santana

Tina nodded

"What the hell is going on?" asked Quinn

Santana gave the phone back to Tina "I think Tina should be the one to you. It is important that she tells you herself."

"Now you want it to be private?" asked Tina

"I think we need to go to somewhere private," said Michael

"NO!" said Puck "I want everyone to hear this, after all we are family, and Tina, has been at me for the last few weeks to remember,so she can withstand the embarrassment that I have been though."

"Daniel, Joseph, and Isobel," said Will turning around and looking at where his kids were, they were over by the door near, Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany "You three go with Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, and Aunty Brittany for a walk."

Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany all nodded, and waited for the kids to get to them before leaving the room. Will then turned back to Puck, Santana, Quinn, Tina, and Michael.

"If we are going to do this, let's do it it now."

Jake, Kitty, Artie, Mike, Sam, and Mercedes gathered around the group.

Tina looked at everyone, and shook her head in disbelief. Then she looked at Puck.

"Can you not remember what happened after you stormed out of the choir room?"

Puck looked back at Tina "I've been trying to for 10 years."

"Why don't you just tell him," replied Quinn "He obviously can't remember."

Tina sighed and looked across at Artie, and then back at Puck.

"You were so angry so I went after you, you wanted to do something bad because you were hurt, and you wanted to drink, so I said I wasn't going to let you drive in that state, so I offered to take you."

"How so very kind of you," said Santana with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

Puck started seeing flashes as Tina continued to speak.

"So I drove you to the pub, and watched you scull drink after drink after drink,"

Puck saw flashes of him drinking, and Tina watching.

So you basically let him keep drinking?" asked Quinn "So it's on you that his drinking got out of control."

"He would have gone out drinking with or without me either way, Fabray," replied Tina "I would shuddered to think what would have happened if I wasn't there being his sober driver."

"Hang on," said Artie butting in "You didn't tell me you out with Puck, you said you were just out."

"And you didn't tell me what happened to you after it happened, straight away that night when you go home. I heard it from Puck, the day after, and that was because he was drink. I, then, gave you plenty of time to tel me but you never did."

"You have all the answers don't you," said Kitty

"So when Puck told you what happened," continued Artie "Why did you never discuss it with me?"

"Because I knew how much it effected Puck, which meant the same could be said for you. I waited until you were ready to talk, but you never did."

Suddenly Puck started seeing flashes that involved people kissing. He tried to focus harder.

"So, you, and Puck were at the pub," said Quinn "Puck was wasted, and you never told me where you guys were, and I don't know why you didn't."

"According to Puck, you guys were having your own problems," replied Tina "So I took it upon myself to help Puck the best I can.

Suddenly Puck took a step back. Michael, Will and Quinn all noticed the back step.

"Noah?" asked Quinn "Are you okay?"

Puck looked at Tina with that knowing look. Tina looked back, knowing that Puck had finally remembered what had happened.

"Did we?" asked Puck

"Yes," said Tina nodding

"What did you do?" asked Jake

Puck looked around at everyone, especially at Michael and Will, as if he was asking for help.

Quinn turned to Puck "What the hell happened next?"

"That's just it, I can't remember because I was drunk," replied Puck

"But you act as if you've just remembered."

"I have, yes."

"So spill," said Santana "The sooner you do the sooner people can move on."

Puck turned to Quinn "I slept with Tina."

 **WHACK**

Quinn slapped Puck in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"I can't remember doing it," said Puck "I was so drunk."

"So being drunk is okay then, is it?" asked Quinn

"No it's not," said Puck quietly "But Quinn... I'm so sorry."

Quinn glared at Puck "If these last few weeks didn't prove I still love you, I would be so out of here."

Artie wheel up to Tina "How dare you do that to me. How could you?"

"It just happened Artie, it was one of those rare moments that everything just fell into place.

 **WHACK**

Kitty had walked up, and slapped Tina in the face.

"That's for Artie," snarled Kitty "Come on Artie let's go."

Kitty turned and followed Artie, who had wheeled himself over to Puck He looked up at him.

"How dare you sleep with my fiancee."

"But dude, I didn't know I did."

"That's still worse. You disrespected her."

Artie wheel past Puck, and Michael, Kitty followed shaking her head in disgust.

"Oh, that's not the end of it," said Santana "Is it Tina?"

"Leave it alone," said Tina looking at Santana "The damage has already been done."

"I have no problem with telling them the other news if you're got no kahuna's to say it," replied Santana

"What news?" asked Quinn

Tina looked at Santana. Santana looked back at Tina.

"I think it's best if it all comes out on the table now, so we can all get through this, Miss Cohen-Chang," said Michael

"Mr Baxter knows?" asked Santana "Of course he does.

Artie and Kitty stopped by the door, and turned around in interest.

"I tried coming back here year after year, to talk to to you, Noah," said Tina "But it was always the same old thing, find you drunk in a pub, which was not in your best interests."

"Why would you come back every year to talk to me?"

Tina sighed and grabbed her phone, and handed it to Puck. Puck looked at it, and saw a photograph pf a boy. Quinn looked over his shoulder.

"That's my son. He's 9 years old." said Tina

Puck stared at the photo. Quinn looked back at Tina.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that you had a son, and that he was Noah's?"

"HE'S WHOSE?" yelled Artie from the door way

"Puckerman's," said Santana

"Of course he is," said Artie annoyed, and he wheeled himself out of the cafeteria. Kitty followed.

Puck sat down at the table, still looking at the photo. He looked all calm and at peace.

Puck looked up at Quinn "He looks a bit like Beth."

Quinn knelt down beside Puck and looked at the photo. "He does, a bit."

Puck looked at Tina "What's his name?"

"Bobby."

"He looks like a Bobby," smiled Puck

"He does," smiled Quinn

"Wow," said Santana "I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction."

"It's better than the other kind," said Michael

"Let's just give these guys some privacy, so they can talk," said Will "We need to get to the Choir Room shortly to start the day too."

Everyone else walked away from Tina, Puck, and Quinn.

.

.

In the First Aid room, Rachel was sitting down on Finn's lap, with Emma standing beside them watching the Doctor look at her watch. She turned and picked up a stick and looked at it.

"I can confirm Mrs Hudson, that you are indeed pregnant."

"Wow," said Finn "Really? That's cool. That's great news isn't it Rach?"

Rachel looked up at Finn "You're okay with this?"

"Of course I am babe, we get to extend our family. I get to do it with you."

"But aren't you scared?"

"No, because I know we can do this together, and we have everyone here helping. Isn't that right Mrs Schuester?"

"That's correct Finn," said Emma "You'll be fine Rach. When's the due date Doctor?"

"From what Mrs Hudson has told me," said the Doctor "Around 8 months away."

"What's that?" thought Finn "3 months til start of the Worlds with Sectionals. 10 weeks after that til Regionals, that's 5 months. 10 more weeks after that until Nationals. That makes it 7 months, add the extra two weeks, plus the other two weeks from the first 10 weeks, and that's 8 months. You'll have our baby around Nationals, which may or may not take you out of that. Which will leave you free for Hemispheres and Worlds."

"Great adding," laughed Emma

"We can work through this Rach," said Finn looking down at Rachel "We can be a family. I love you. You love me. We have everyone here. And then my parents, and your parents. We'll be fine."

"Yes," said the Doctor "You'll be fine. I can set you up with a plan, and we can work from there."

"Awesome," said Finn

Rachel looked at Finn and then at Emma, and smiled "I thought this was going to be difficult because of what's happened to me over the last 10 years, but everyone being back together means I can count on everyone. I can count on you my husband."

"Yes you can," replied Finn

Finn and Rachel kissed.

"Okay," said Emma "So let's get back to breakfast, Doc do you need Rachel to stay, or will you sort out a plan and then get back to her?"

"I can sort the plan out, and get back to her," said the Doctor "Mrs Hudson, just try your best at eating something today. The morning sickness will pass in time."

"Okay," smiled Rachel

Rachel, Finn, and Emma left the Sick Bay, and headed back to the others with great news.

.

.

 _ **Stay tuned for more to come.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**PREVIOUSLY: It was finally revealed with Tina had been hiding for so long. That she had slept with Puck, and that she got pregnant and had a 9 year old son called Bobby. Puck was the father.**_

 _ **Also Rachel and Finn found out that they were pregnant themselves.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 38 - BREAKING THE NEWS**

 **.**

Tina, Puck, and Quinn had stayed back in the cafeteria to discuss the situation with Tina's boy, Bobby, while everyone else had their breakfast and went either back to their rooms, or to hang out in the games room, or gym before they to do go to the Choir Room, to start their day of practicing.

Meanwhile Finn, Rachel, and and Emma made it back to the cafeteria, where Rachel finally did manage to eat something. Will joined them.

"So is everything okay, Rachel?" asked Will

"I'm fine thanks, Mr Schue," smiled Rachel

"We've got some news though," said Finn "But we want to tell everyone. So we'll wait until we get to the Choir room."

"Sounds good," replied Will

"Where are the kids?" asked Emma

"They are off with Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany," replied Will "There was a bit of an incident in here before."

"I thought we were over incidences," said Finn

"So did I,"

"What was it over?" asked Rachel

"Well it's a long story," replied Will "I should really let Tina explain."

"Go on, Mr Shue... Tell us," pleaded Rachel "Please, please,"

"Okay," said Will leaning in "It seems that Tina was with Puck 10 years ago when he first began drinking, and they ended up sleeping together."

"No way," said Finn shocked "Puckerman and Tina? No way."

"Yes," said Will "It is true."

"Wow, that is big."

"That's not all. She became pregnant but never told Puck, but she tried, but each time she came back to speak with him, he was always drunk or drinking, and so she could never bring herself to tell him until before."

Bot Finn and Rachel looked shocked, but Emma didn't. Will looked at her.

"You don't seem shocked by that?"

"No," replied Emma "It was confidential, so I couldn't say anything... She spoke about it in her counseling sessions."

"How's Noah taking the news?" asked Rachel

"Quite well actually," said Will "Even Quinn was calm about it."

"Mummy," came Isobel's voice

Isobel came running up to the table, followed by Joseph and Daniel

"Hi Uncle Finn," smiled Daniel

"Hi Danny Boy," smiled Finn back and fist bumping him

"Have you guys had breakfast yet?" asked Emma

"Yea, they did," said Kurt walking up "We fed them in the lounge."

"The incident at the time," replied Will to Emma "was about to happen, so I asked the kids to go with Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany. I didn't want them around the anger."

"Good thinking," smiled Emma

"Hi Aunty Rachel," smiled Isobel

"Hi Issy," said Rachel back

Isobel hugged Rachel, and Rachel suddenly looked pale again.

"Are you okay Rach?" asked Kurt

Rachel nodded quickly. Isobel lent her head into Rachel's stomach

"Shall we go kids?" said Emma looking at Rachel who looked uncomfortable. "Get you guys to school."

The boys groaned, while Isobel just giggled and whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Are you happy Aunty Rachel? Baby coming?"

Rachel smiled and giggled back.

Emma stood up "Come on kids, say bye to Dad, and to everyone else."

"Bye Dad," said all three of the kids together "Bye Uncle Finn, bye Aunty Rachel, bye Uncle Kurt."

"Bye guys," said Will, Finn, Rachel and Kurt all together

Emma held out her hand for Isobel to take, which she did, and along with Daniel, and Joseph, walked out of the room.

Kurt sat down in Emma's place.

"So what was the news that I missed out on?"

Will smiled, as Finn moved his chair closer to Rachel, and started to rub her back.

"What's going with you two?" asked Kurt

Rachel looked at Finn "Maybe we should tell Kurt, he is your brother, and Mr Schue is like family?"

"It's okay if you want to keep it secret," smiled Will getting up "Until you get to the Choir Room. I like secrets."

Will smiled and walked off.

Kurt leaned in "So what's the secret?"

Finn looked at Rachel, and nodded.

"We're pregnant," whispered Rachel

Kurt smiled "No... way,"

"Don't tell anyone little bro, we're going to announce it in the Choir Room," said Finn

"Congratulations," said Kurt leaning over the table and giving Rachel a hug.

.

.

Artie was in the games room on one of the computer games. Kitty was sitting beside him, waiting for him to talk to her. He had immersed himself totally in the game. Suddenly Tina walked up.

"Kitty, may I please have a word with Artie, in private?"

Kitty looked up "You've got a nerve to be here Cohen-Chang."

"Like I said Kitty, I would like to talk to Artie."

"I don't think he wants to talk to you anyway," snarled Kitty

"All I want is 5 minutes... please... Kitty... just 5 minutes,"

"You've done enough damage, go away."

"Let her stay," said Artie all of a sudden "5 minutes."

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Kitty

"Yes."

Kitty shook her head and stood up. She went face to face with Tina.

"I'll meet you the Choir room, Kitty," said Artie still looking at his game

Kitty stared at Tina for another couple of seconds before walking away. Tina watched her go. For a second Kitty stood by the door and looked back, but then left as Tina was watching her.

With Kitty gone, Tina sat down on the vacant chair next to Artie.

"I'm so sorry, Artie," started Tina

Artie put up his hand to stop Tina from talking which she did. He paused his game, but continued to look at the television.

"I understand that I had an obligation to tell you what happened that night, but I couldn't..." said Artie "I was too embarrassed, and too hurt. I am sorry for that. But you knowing and didn't say anything makes it worse.

"But what hurts more is, you sleeping with Puck, whether it was an accident, or on purpose."

"It was an accident," said Tina quietly

"I don't care," said Artie "I loved you Tina, I did. But you doing what you did, has killed me inside. I wish I could say I never want to see you again, or I wish I could leave, but I can't. I signed that contract, and I can't leave my friends empty handed."

"I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you," said Tina

"No... You didn't want Puck finding out first, you were just thinking of yourself... As usual."

"That's not fair," said Tina

"Isn't it? Well I mean every word."

"I know you Artie, no you don't."

"You don't know me," argued Artie "Not since what happened, happened. It changed me, yet you didn't care."

"I care now."

"Bullshit you do. You say that but I know you don't."

"How do you know that I don't care?" asked Tina "I do."

"Your 5 minutes is up," said Artie "Please leave."

"But Artie..."

"I SAID LEAVE," yelled Artie "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN."

"Okay, I'm going," said Tina getting up with tears in her eyes.

Tina walked off, Artie turned around.

"Tina, wait."

Tina stopped, and bowed her head.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said. I'm angry, and devastated, at you you did to betray me, along with the fact of what happened to me 10 years ago. It didn't help."

"I hope you can forgive me, in time," said Tina still with her back to Artie

"I hope so too, I still care for you."

"But you're with Kitty now, it's not fair that you have feelings for two different people."

"I don't," replied Artie "I said I still care for you, but that's all it is... caring. I'm with Kitty now. I will forgive you in time."

"Thanks," said Tina, half sarcastically and half in reality

Tina continued on out of the room, followed by Artie a few minutes later.

.

.

8 a.m. came, and everyone piled into the Choir Room, and took their seats. Michael also walked in, and sat at the side. Will walked to the front of the room.

"Welcome to our new week. We're now 3 months away from the start of the Worlds, and in about another month we should know our competitors for Sectionals. We should also welcome back our benefactor, Mr Michael Baxter."

Everyone clapped. Michael smiled.

"How long are you back for?" asked Will

"A least few days," replied Michael

"That's cool," said Will "You'll be able to see how far we've come in the last few weeks since you were here last."

"I'm looking forward to it," smiled Michael

"Okay, let's get into it," said Will "But before I ask for volunteers on who would like to sing a song, and then we get to Mercedes to sing her solo, and then the first group song, I understand that Finn, and Rachel have something that they would like to share. The floor is yours, Finn and Rachel."

Will went and sat down, Finn and Rachel walked to the front of the room. Rachel walked in front of Finn, and Finn put his arms around her.

"First of all," started Finn "As co-captain I want to echo Mr Schue, and welcome back Mr Baxter. It's been very strange not seeing you around these last few weeks, but Mr Steele, your second in command, has certainly been a colorful replacement."

"Thanks for that Mr Hudson," smiled Michael "You're always a great leader."

Finn smiled, and Rachel looked up at him. He looked down at her. She could always tell how much in love he was with her as she could feel his bulge in his pants as it was pressing up against her backside.

"You can announce it," smiled Rachel

"Announce what?" asked Mercedes

"I'll do better than just announce it," said Finn guiding Rachel over to a spare seat nearest the piano.

Finn walked over to the band, and whispered to them what song he wanted to sing.

"Oh god, he's going to sing," smiled Santana

Finn walked back to the middle of the room, and looked at Rachel. Then he looked at everyone else, and nodded his head towards the band.

They began playing, and then he began to sing.

.

 _FINN: "What is this news you got to tell me_  
 _Girl what has got you so excited_  
 _Why would you call me on my job_  
 _When I'm right in the middle of writing_  
 _See you got this look upon your face_  
 _Spit it out girl i just cannot wait_  
 _To get whatever it is up out of you_  
 _So tell me girl..what it do_

.  
 _"I'll give you a hint_  
 _It crawls before it walks_  
 _In a couple of years it begins to talk_  
 _And it makes us so happy_  
 _Girl are you telling me._

 _._

 _"I'm having a baby_  
 _Ooh, I'm so happy_  
 _I'm having a baby_  
 _And I'm so glad to be that baby's daddy_  
 _I'm having a baby_  
 _A little girl, a little boy, a little you, a little me_  
 _I'_ _m having a baby_

 _Girl it doesn't matter, as long as its healthy."_

.

Everyone started looking at everyone else trying to decipher the meaning of the song.

.  
 _FINN: "Wow! i cant believe I'm going to be a father_  
 _In nine months a child will be born_  
 _Baby you're pregnant in April_  
 _Which means we're having a Capricorn_  
 _I'm so glad to be apart of this_  
 _Cuz girl a child is heaven sent_  
 _This is a blessing to me_  
 _To have you build my seed_

 _"I'm having a baby_  
 _Ooh, I'm so happy_  
 _I'm having a baby_  
 _And I'm so glad to be that baby's daddy_  
 _I'm having a baby_  
 _A little girl, a little boy, a little you, a little me_  
 _I'_ _m having a baby_

 _Girl it doesn't matter, as long as its healthy."_

 _._

Towards the finish, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Michael and Will were all smiling. They had all figured it out. In fact Mercdes got up, and walked over to Rachel as Finn was about to finish his song, and gave her a hug.

.  
 _FINN: "Girl you got me staring at you from head to toe_  
 _When i look at you its like you got this glow_  
 _So much respect, i have for you, girl since you told, me the good news_  
 _Ever since you told me you love me more_  
 _Girl what i feel is so spiritual_  
 _And baby our lives has been changed_  
 _Now i want you to have my.. last name_

 _._  
 _"I'm having a baby_  
 _Girl I'm so glad_  
 _I'm having a baby_  
 _And I'm so proud to be that baby's daddy_  
 _I'm having a baby_  
 _Said a little boy, a little girl, a little you, a little me_  
 _I'm having a baby_  
 _Girl it doesn't matter, and now here it is 9 months later_  
 _I'm having a baby_  
 _Push_  
 _I want you to, push_  
 _I need you to, push_  
 _Come on baby, push_  
 _I'_ _m havin a baby_

 _._

 _"Push,push,push,push_  
 _I'm right here, push_  
 _Hold my hand, push_  
 _I'm having a baby_  
 _Baby push, push_  
 _Breathe, push_  
 _You're almost there, push_  
 _I'm having a baby_  
 _Push_  
 _I love you, push_  
 _Push, push_  
 _Push, push_  
 _Hay I''m having a baby_  
 _Girl i can see it, push_  
 _Its like a dream, push_  
 _A miracle, push_  
 _Power to me, push_  
 _I'm having a baby_  
 _A baby boy, push_  
 _A bay girl, push_  
 _Thank you God, push_  
 _Hold him baby, push_  
 _I'm having a baby."_

 _._

Finn finished his song, and smiled proudly at his friends.

"So judging on the topic of that song," said Santana "Are we to assume that Rachel is pregnant?"

"Yes," replied Rachel "We found out officially about an hour ago."

Everyone started clapping then went and gave Rachel a huge hug, and gave Finn one too.

.

.

 _ **Stay tuned... more to come.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NOTE: I do not own the copyright or the lyrics to HAVING A BABY.**

 **.**


	39. Chapter 39

_**PREVIOUSLY: Finn, and Rachel found out that Rachel was pregnant, and wanted to announce the news to everyone, which they did with Finn performing a song. Puck found out that he fathered a baby to Tina, who he had, had a one night stand with the day after the dramatic incident. He never remembered the one night stand. But he knows that he is a father a second time.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 39 - FIRST MEETING**

 **.**

"So when's the due date?" asked Quinn as everyone settled down.

"Finn has estimated the due date," said Rachel "When is it again, Finn?"

"Around the time of Nationals," replied Finn "She'll be free for Hemisphere's and World's."

"Woah," said Puck "Just woah. Are you able to even compete at Sectionals and Regionals?"

"Noah," said Quinn looking shocked at Puck

"It's okay, Quinn," replied Rachel "I don't know if I can sing yet, Noah. I can't get the confidence to belt out a note, but I'm trying to work on it."

"We've gone over this before, Noah," said Mercedes "We can't put pressure on Rachel, she'll sing when she's good and ready."

"And then I'll state it again," replied Puck "Everyone knows that with Rachel, we have a great chance of winning the Worlds. Without her we don't. We're right back in the chasing pack. How are we going to cope with a pregnant Rachel as well?"

"What's gotten up your nose?" asked Kurt

"Just keeping it real," replied Puck "And everyone's thinking it. We can just get by with Mercedes, Santana, Blaine, and Finn at their best, but with Rachel among those four we're unbeatable."

"That's enough Mr Puckerman," said Michael "This is suppose to be a celebration for Mr and Mrs Hudson. We don't need your negativity here."

"I second that," said Will

"I'm sorry," said Rachel starting to sniffle "I'm sorry to be a burden,"

Quinn looked over at Finn, who had deadly look on his face. She grabbed Puck's arm.

"I think it's time for a time out,"

"But..." said Puck

"Let's go," snarled Quinn "NOW!"

Finn walked over to Rachel, who was already being consoled by Mercedes

"You're not a burden," said Finn "Some idiots don't even know what they're talking about."

"But I can't sing," sobbed Rachel

"In time you will," replied Mercedes

"But we don't have time," said Rachel with tears streaming down her face "I'm wasting everyone's time."

"Look at me, Rachel," said Finn looking at Rachel with his loving eyes

Rachel looked up at Finn.

"You are not a burden, you are not wasting everyone's time, you are here for a reason, at the moment it's to help with advice, which you have been doing over the last few weeks. Which of course is your specialty, which Mr Schue has asked you to be another set of eyes and ears for him.

"I believe when you are ready, you will get your voice back, and there will be no stopping you, and then everyone will be complaining that you are getting all the solos again, and it's you can't even win.

"Think of it like this. Everyone else needs to step up, you're our prize batter being kept for the later innings, so we can count on you to get us the wins. Until then, you just need to rest up, and it's up us to get the early hits.

"So please stop worrying Rachel. I believe in you. I believe that you will come back strong, I believe when you are ready you will know it. Do you hear me, Rach?"

"Yes," said Rachel quietly

"Good girl, I need you to stop worrying okay! For the sake of our baby."

"Okay,"

Finn gave Rachel a massive hug, and a kiss. Will patted Finn on his back. Finn gently gave Rachel to Mercedes who gave her a hug. Finn headed for the door at a fast pace. Michael decided to follow.

.

Quinn and Puck were just outside the Choir Room, in the hallway.

"Why Noah?" asked Quinn

"I'm trying to say what everyone else is thinking," said Puck

"That's just it," replied Quinn "We think it, we don't say it."

Suddenly Finn came storming out of the Choir Room, towards Puck. Quinn put herself between Puck and Finn.

"I need you to get it through your thick head, Puckerman," snarled Finn "Stop making my wife a scapegoat for your petty insecurities."

"I'm sorry Finn," replied Puck "But we need her."

"I KNOW WE NEED HER!" yelled Finn "Don't you think I know that. I know our chances are 50/50 at best without her. But she needs to have a chance to get her confidence back in her own time."

"I realize that," said Puck

"No, no you don't," said Finn "She now vulnerable with MY baby. You know what's that like having had two kids now."

"Geez Finn," whispered Quinn "That's a low blow, even for you."

"Sorry," said Finn to Quinn "But he needs to realize what he's saying."

"I'll go apologize to Rachel," replied Puck

"No you will not, you'll stay away from her for a few hours."

Puck looked at Finn "Fine."

"No more upsetting her please,"

"I heard you the first time, that's why I said fine."

Finn stood aside. Quinn looked at him, then stood aside too. Puck walked past Finn and continued on towards the Choir Room again. Michael was waiting for him by the door.

"Mr Puckerman, why do you have to always stir things up around here?"

"I'm sorry," said Puck "It just comes out. I'm trying to work on it."

"Make sure you continue to work on it," replied Michael "We're getting down to the important time where we need to the team to be at one, with each other."

"I said I'm sorry," replied Puck "I'll try to think before I speak next time."

"Make sure that you do."

"Are we done?"

"Yes."

Michael stood aside. Puck shook his head, and went to head into the Choir Room when Tina walked out.

"A word please, Noah!"

"Not you too," said Puck frustrated "I said I'm sorry."

"No, this isn't about Berry."

"You mean Hudson," smiled Puck

"Whatever," replied Tina

Tina walked over to the other side of the corridor, and Puck followed. Finn and Michael walked back into the Choir Room. Quinn looked at Tina, and Puck and decided to join them.

"Oh by all means, Fabray, be a part of this conversation," said Tina sarcastically

"I don't trust you with my boyfriend," replied Quinn "Him I trust, you I don't,"

"Geez Fabray all I wanted Puck for was to ask him if he wanted to meet Bobby, but I guess I don't need to now."

"Wait," said Puck giving a glare to Quinn ?"She will back down, won't you Quinn?"

Quinn looked at Puck and nodded. Tina looked back at Puck.

"Very well. He'll be here this afternoon for a few hours, you can meet him then if you want."

"Thank you!" smiled Puck

"Why?" asked Quinn

"Why, what?" asked Tina back

"Why have you decided now to let Noah, see him when we've just found out in the last hour or so, and not the last few weeks?"

"Quinn," said Puck "Stop asking questions that don't necessarily concern you."

"You concern me," said Quinn looking at Puck "I only want the best for you. I love you, and I'm glad to have you back in my life, when every single time I came back here over the last few years, it broke my heart to see you still drinking."

"I thought you said you waited and waited for me to stop drinking, and I never did, so you walked away for good."

"I did come back to see if you had stopped drinking for the first few years, but you never did, so I gave up after I came back the 3rd and final time. But I do have your best interests at heart."

"Are you two finished?" asked Tina frustrated "This isn't the Fabray and Puckerman show, I can easily withdraw the offer."

"You can't use my son as leverage every time you don't see eye to eye with me, or you're frustrated that you can't get your own way," replied Puck "It's not fair either way."

"Point taken," said Tina through her teeth

"Are you three going to be joining us any time soon?" asked Michael from the doorway of the Choir Room

"Coming," said Tina to Michael, then turned back to Puck "This afternoon, on our break you can come with me to meet Bobby."

"Can Quinn come?" asked Puck "It's important to me that she's with me."

"I don't have to," replied Quinn "It's vital that you have that very first meeting."

"Yes Fabray, you can come," said Tina "And the answer to your question is, the baby news from Rach, and Finn, plus your reaction when seeing the photo of Bobby. It calmed you down. So Bobby was always coming for a visit, I thought you may want to join in. Please tell no one else for now."

"Okay," said both Puck and Quinn together

Tina, Quinn, and Puck, returned to the Choir Room where they rejoined everyone in watching Mercedes sing her solo, and then they all did their 1st group song.

.

They then headed to the Dance Stud9io where they spent an hour brushing up on the choreography for the first group song, before heading to Lunch, and then an hour of Counseling. Then it was the 3 hours of Free Time.

.

.

 **LIMA PARK AND RECREATION DIVISION**

 **.**

Tina, Puck, and Quinn turned up at the park with their Minders, but they told their minders to hold back. They then walked over to a picnic table and sat down and waited.

.

10 minutes later, Puck and Quinn were sitting by themselves on the grass a wee bit away from the picnic table and Tina was on her phone looking at texts from her work.

"Mum, Mum," came a voice

Tina looked up to see her son, Bobby, come running up, she smiled and held out her arms. It had been over a month since she saw him last in person.

"Bobby," smiled Tina

Bobby ran into Tina's arms, she gave him a big hug.

"Hi Mum,"

"Hi Bobby,"

"I missed you Mum,"

"I missed you too Bobby."

Puck and Quinn stood up from where they had been sitting. They still stood back.

"How's school?" asked Tina

"Boring," replied Bobby "When are you coming home?"

"It could still be a year away, son. Don't worry you'll get to spend a few days here every so often,"

Bobby's God Mother Sara-Jane McKempish walked up as Tina and Bobby were still hugging.

"Hi Sara-Jane," smiled Tina

"Hi Tina," smiled Sara-Jane back "He's missed you."

"I've missed him," said Tina

"So when can I stay a few days with you, Mum?"

"I have to speak to a few people, and organize it," smiled Tina

"So I have to go home today?"

"Yes son you do," replied Tina "I told you today was just a couple of hours. I'm hoping you can stay in a week or so."

"Okay," said Bobby

Tina and Bobby finished hugging

"Bobby, I want you to meet someone."

"Okay," said Bobby

Tina stepped aside, which made Puck come into view.

Bobby and Puck both looked at one another. Puck smiled.

"Hi Bobby," said Puck

"Hi," said Bobby "Mum!"

"Bobby, this is Noah Puckerman."

"He looks like me."

"More like you look like him," smiled Tina

"Does that mean he's..."

"That's right," replied Tina "He's your father."

"Wow," said Bobby looking at Puck "Hi... Dad."

Puck smiled and opened his arms, Bobby was hesitant at first, and then ran towards Puck, and they hugged.

"If it means anything," said Puck "I first heard about you this morning."

"That does mean something," replied Bobby "Mum was keeping me a secret from you."

"You're a smart boy," laughed Puck "You have your mother's brains. Bobby. I want you to meet someone. This is Quinn."

Quinn smiled at Bobby "Hi Bobby."

"Quinn's a cool name," smiled Bobby

"Thank you," replied Quinn

"Are you Dad's girlfriend?"

"Yes I am," replied Quinn

"Cool."

.

.

For the next 2 hours, Puck, Quinn, Tina, Bobby, and Sara-Jane sat down and started talking. Puck just got on with trying to know his son.

.

.

 _ **Stay tuned for more.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Previously: Puck got to meet his son, Bobby, for the first time after Tina suggested it. Puck also wanted Quinn there so Tina agreed, and Quinn got to meet Bobby for the first time too.**_

 _ **Also Finn and Rachel announced that Rachel was pregnant, which at first didn't go so well, with Puck, opening up his mouth, but then everything was settled.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _And now the continuation:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 40 - THE COMPETITION IS ANNOUNCED**

 **.**

The next month went by so fast. The New Directions were starting to get their set list down packed. Everything was working out well for them. The only time they all bickered or argued was when they were tired from practicing all day long.

.

Only a few New Directions were still using Counselling; Rachel of course, Artie, Puck, Mercedes, and Mike.

All the rest didn't need counselling but were offered it anytime they needed it.

.

With almost 2 months to go before Sectionals, Rachel still couldn't find the courage to sing, or even find the confidence to be on the stage for very long. She was coming up to 2 months being pregnant but try as she might, she kept freaking out each time that she walked to the center of the stage.

.

Mercedes had been showing signs of being kept inside for too long as she had been use to being outdoors for the better part of the last ten years. So Will in consultation with Michael, sent Mercedes back to her Health Retreat for a week. She had only just returned, and was already looking much better.

.

Artie was still angry at Tina, and try as she might she couldn't get him to talk to her. Kitty was mostly with him, so was being very protective of him.

Her son Bobby, spent a few days at the Training Center where he met everyone else, on got on well with Joseph Schuester, Will's 10 year old son. They were virtually the same age. But he was also spending some time with Puck as well.

.

Michael had again spent a week with the New Directions, and then spent 3 weeks away working. But like before he decided to get Daily Reports sent to him from his second in command, Dan Steele.

.

As the 2 Month Countdown got closer, the names of the competitors would be released for all Sectionals across the world. Jack Baxter, Michael's eldest brother, who was C.E.O of the World Championship of Show Choirs Competition, decided that all Sectionals based competitions would have a photo shoot, with all 4 competing teams, and then a television interview with all 4 at different times. They also had to perform one song each that was not in their set list for Sectionals, and they weren't allowed to sing that song again at any stage of the competition should that team make it all the way to the Worlds. Sp they had to use a song wisely.

.

.

It was the new week. The Two Month Countdown was finally here. At 9 a.m. they would be sent via text, their competition for Sectionals. At 1 p.m. the New Directions had to go to the OBC (Ohio Broadcasting Corporation) studios to participate in the photo shoot, and then the interview, and then sing their one song.

Michael turned up at the Training Center at 7.30 a.m. He went straight to the cafeteria. Th moment he stepped into the cafeteria, everyone saw him.

"Hi Mr Baxter," they all shouted together

Michael smiled "Hey guys."

Michael walked over to where Will was eating breakfast with his family, and knelt down on one knee beside him.

"Hey William,"

"Hey Michael," smiled Will "I knew you wouldn't want to miss this big day."

"I've had it marked in my diary since I found out about it," replied Michael "Who's been selected to do the interview?"

"Finn as co captain will be one, as will Santana and Blaine."

"That's a good trio to have," replied Michael looking over at Rachel; who was trying to eat something as her morning sickness was getting slightly worse. "I've been asked that the interviewers also want to interview Mrs Hudson. Do you think she's ready for that intense scrutiny again?"

"No," said Emma, who was beside Will "It'll send her backwards if she does it, we can't afford that. But that's just my professional opinion. You could always speak to Finn."

"The rules state that the team involved in the photo session must be the team used throughout the competition, right from the word go."

"Rach will be all good to go for the photo session," said Will

"Great," smiled Michael

Michael got up, and walked over to the table that had Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Jake at it.

"Hey guys," said Michael "Mr Hudson can I talk to you for a few minutes in private, please?"

"Sure," replied Finn

Finn got up, and gave Rachel a kiss on the head. He walked over to where Michael was standing on the other side of the room, where they were out of earshot from everyone.

"What can I do for you, Mr Baxter?" asked Finn

"As you know today is D Day," started Michael "We get to find out who our competitors are for Sectionals, have a photo session, and also you, Miss Lopez and Mr Anderson are interviewed."

"Yea," replied Finn "We've been prepping for it, for almost a week, we are all ready for today, you needn't worry about us."

"I'm not worried," said Michael "I know Mr Schuester has you all ready."

"So what's your question then?" asked Finn

"Some reporters have done a history check on the team, and have inquired about doing an interview with Rachel. Mrs Schuester doesn't think it's a good idea."

Finn looked over at Rachel "I think Rachel should make that decision, she would be angry if others made the decision on her behalf without consulting her."

"Do I have your permission to talk to Rachel about the interview?" asked Michael

"Go for your life," smiled Finn

Finn and Michael walked back to the table where Rachel was sitting. Michael sat down on the seat beside Rachel

"Mr Baxter," smiled Rachel looking up at Finn who was standing behind her "What can I do for you?"

"I'll cut to the chase,"

"Please do."

"That station that is doing the interview with Finn, Santana and Blaine, have inquired about doing an interview with you as well."

"Why me?" asked Rachel

"They've done their research, Rach," said Finn "It sounds like they want to interview the Rachel Berry."

Rachel looked across at the other table where Mercedes was sitting.

"What about Mercedes?" asked Rachel

"What about her?" asked Michael

"She was as famous as I was 10 years ago, she should be a part of the interview as well. It's only fair."

"So what are you saying, Rach?" asked Finn smiling

"I want Mercedes to be a part of the interview with if, if they want to interview me."

"Well you are in the driving seat," said Kurt who had been listening in "You could ask for anything."

"I only want Mercedes."

"I'll get it sorted," said Michael, semi smiling, and standing up.

.

.

After breakfast everyone made their way to the Choir Room. They were all nervous about the upcoming announcement. As try as they might they tried practicing the song that they were to sing at the Television station, but they couldn't hit the right notes. They were too nervous.

.

As 9 a.m. ticked over, everyone looked at Michael, who was over in one of the corners of the Choir Room. He was waiting for the text to come as well, but he was tapping his fingers on the chair.

Suddenly his phonned beeped, he sat up straight and so did everyone else. He checked the text, and smiled.

"Well?" asked Will on behalf of his team

Michael got up and walked over to the center of the room.

"Okay, so our 3 opponents are: _The Sun Flowers, The Jumping Jacks,_ and wow this is interesting _"Warblers 2.0."_

Everyone looked at Blaine

"I thought they were disbanded?" replied Blaine

"Don't forget the rules, just like you guys, anyone is allowed to join a team, no matter how old they are," said Michael

"Do you still have contacts with any of the old Warblers?" asked Kurt

Blaine shook his head "I lost all of that over the last 10 years. I guess we'll see who is there when we get to the studio."

"So now we know our competitors," said Will "We'll be able to scout them this afternoon,"

Michael's phone beeped again. He looked at the incoming text and smiled.

"You got your wish Mrs Hudson, Miss Jones can join you in the interview."

"Sweet," smiled Rachel

"What's this?" asked Mercedes looking confused

"The reporters who are interviewing Mr Hudson, Miss Lopez, and Mr Anderson did a little research," said Michael "On the team, and discovered Mrs Hudson's past, and also wanted to interview her."

"And I said," started Rachel "That you also had success as well, and it wasn't fair that I should be interviewed, so I asked for you as well."

Mercedes looked worried "You should do it by yourself, I'm okay, I don't want to do it."

"Are you okay, Mercedes?" asked Will

"No, No I'm not," said Mercedes tearing up "I was okay being in a group, and singing, and I was okay doing a solo, and I was okay staying away from the limelight that didn't involve just me. But going back ten years is not what I want to do. That's not me any more."

Sam gave Mercedes a hug. Rachel got up and walked over to them, and gave Mercedes one too.

"I know exactly how you feel," said Rachel kneeling down in front of Mercedes "I feel the same way. We are no longer those people, those stars of 10 years ago. we are who are now. We've come out of the darkness back into the light with people who know us and love us. If you don't want to do it then I won't either, but we will have support from everyone if you do this with me."

Mercedes looked at Rachel, and thought about what she said.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I'm not answering questions about what caused me to stop singing 10 years ago."

"Me neither," said Rachel turning around and looking over at Michael "We'll do this interview, but what happened 10 years ago stays off of the table."

"I agree," said Finn "That goes for Santana, Blaine and I too. That subject stays off of the table."

"I understand the subject is sensitive," said Michael "And in parts I agree, but I I tell them that a certain topic is not to be discussed, is off of the table so to speak, they are going to be circling like sharks for blood, and will be sniffing for something more. I know what reporters are like."

"I'm with them," said Will "There is an embargo on the topic of 10 years ago, I'll instruct them to say no comment on any questions that go off topic from the World Show Choir Championships."

Michael looked at Will, he was just protecting his team, and he looked pretty adamant about it too.

"Fine, I'll let them know," said Michael "But they are going to be very suspicious, and they will probably won't leave it alone."

"We're not going to saying anything," said Finn "None of us will. We've only just moved on from it, in the last few months. We don't want to revisit it again. They'll get nothing from us, so will eventually get bored."

Michael turned, and grabbed his phone, and walked out of the room.

Will turned back to the group "Okay, let's take a 10 minute break to sort our nerves out, and then we'll practice the song for this afternoon."

.

For the rest of the morning, after their short break, the New Directions, practiced their song that they were going to do.

Then just before they were due to leave for lunch Michael walked back into the choir room, and three of his assistants followed him in with 3 racks of what looked like specialized clothes bags hanging on them.

"What's this?" asked Will

"I know you that you guys are professionals," started Michael "And I know know you wouldn't turn up in every day clothes to specialized events, but I am your benefactor after all. So where ever you go from now on, to any specialized events, you will all be wearing these suits."

Sam was the first over to the clothes rack, and found the bag with his name on it. He unzipped it, and looked inside, and then he wolf whistled.

"Wow you've certainly gone all out. How did you get our sizes?"

"Remember a couple of months ago," smiled Michal "When I got all of your sizes. Well this is the result."

"There's even one for you Mr. Schue," said Kitty examining the rack that she was closest to "As well as Mrs Schue."

"Well your Team Manager certainly needs to look the part as well," said Michael

Rachel looked tentative at getting to hers, she was 2 months pregnant, and already showing.

Michael saw Rachel's apprehensiveness "Mrs Hudson, I've had my people fix your one up in the last couple of days. It should fit perfectly now."

Rachel smiled "Thanks, Mr Baxter."

"Let's have lunch first," said Will "And then we can get changed and get going."

After the group had a nosy at their special gear, the New Directions had lunch, and then they got fitted into their smart looking gear. They looked very professional once the were all dressed up.

They then all returned to the Choir Room for one last team meeting.

Will, and Michael walked into the room followed by Emma. They looked really smart too.

"Okay," started Will "This is officially the beginning of our start to the road to the Worlds. What we do today in front of the camera's and the public is what we need to represent ourselves us. You guys are returning to the stage for the first time in over 15 years, for most of you. This is your come back, our come back, the New Directions come back.

"Today is about meeting our competition, so let's do what we have always done, when we are in front of our competitors by treating them with the respect that they deserve. If they don't respect us then that's fine, but that's their problem. Karma will come round for them. But we need to respect them.

"So let's show not only Ohio, and our competitors, that we are contenders to be World Champions, but also the World. Mr Baxter, is there anything that you would like to say?"

"No, you've said it all," smiled Michael

"He usually does," replied Kurt "That's Mr Schue for you!"

"Can we do a Show Choir circle?" asked Rachel quietly

"Let's do it," said Will "Everyone huddle in."

Everyone got up and gathered around in a circle. Will put his hand in first, before everyone else followed. Michael, and Emma also put their hands in as well on top of the others.

"One... Two... Three..." said Will

"AMAZING..." shouted everyone

They all lifted their hands in the air.

"I have organized transportation to the studio," said Michael, "In the form of a bus. A very comfortable touristy type bus. It should be outside as we speak."

.

Everyone made their way down to the bottom floor, where they boarded a very stylish bus. On the side of the bus were the words:

.

 _ **NEW DIRECTIONS**_

 _ **World Championship Show Choir Competitors**_

 _ **.**_

Everyone was excited as they headed to the Ohio Broadcasting Corporation studios.

.

.

They arrived at the studio and all piled off of the bus. Michael, Will and Emma led them into the studios.

They made their way to reception. The receptionist looked up.

"Oh good, you must be the New Directions."

"Yes we are," said Michael "I'm Michael Baxter, their benefactor."

"Hi Mr Baxter," said the receptionist "The other 3 groups have arrived. They're currently doing their photo shoots, I'll get your liaison person. One second."

"I didn't think we were late," replied Michael

"No you guys are on time. The other 3 groups were given their own times. You all have specif times, that have given to you do certain things like the photo sessions, and the media interviews. It culminates in every group singing a song, before finding out the group order for Sectionals."

"Wow," said Finn behind Michael, Will, and Emma "We get to find out or order early."

The receptionist got on the phone. A minute later, their station liaison walked up to them.

"Hi guys, I'm Jacky Voote, your liaison for today."

"Hi, I'm Michael Baxter, the benefactor of the New Directions."

"Welcome, Mr Baxter," said Jacky "Welcome New Directions. Your photo area is ready for you guys. Follow me."

The New Directions followed Jacky out of reception, and down the corridor, passed several larger rooms that were being used by the other groups, to one that was readied for their arrival. A photographer was awaiting them.

"This is Rodger Mannering," said Jacky "He will be your photographer for today. He will be doing group shots, and individual shots."

"Hi," said Rodger "Welcome. Shortly we will be taking photos, but first I need you guys to be made up, so that the cameras can find you all photogenic. Over there are the make up ladies. Go do your stuff."

The New Directions made their way over to the Make Up Section, and they all got their faces done.

.

.

 _ **So now they know their competitors for Sectionals. The Sun Flowers, The Jumping Jacks, and Warblers 2.0. They can now get ready for them. But first coming up next is the Photo Shoot, and the Interview. Followed by meeting their competitors.**_

 _ **The fun continues next.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions finally found out their competition for Sectionals - The Sun Flowers, The Jumping Jacks, and Warblers 2.0. They then went to the Ohio Broadcasting Corporation Studios where they were to do a photo session, an interview, meeting their competition, singing a song, and finding out their position for Sectionals.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 41 - THE INTERVIEW**

 **.**

Once they were finished with getting made up, the New Directions were then set up with getting photo's done. For the cameras, and for television.

For their group photo they were set in the formation of an arrowhead.

.

RACHEL

FINN MERCEDES

ARTIE SANTANA SAM

BRITTANY MIKE QUINN PUCK

JAKE BLAINE KITTY TINA KURT

.

Then they had individual photographs taken which was also by camera, and for television. Will also had his photo taken.

"Thank you guys," said Rodger their photographer "You guys were a pleasure to work with. You all listen to instruction well."

"We're use to getting instructions," smiled Santana

"Good luck at sectionals," replied Rodger

"Thank you," said everyone together

"This way guys," said Jacky their liaison.

The New Directions followed Jacky out of the photography room, and down another corridor. They then went an escalator to the 2nd floor. They were then shown into a lounge with a big television hanging on the front wall, and a few couches hanging around the television.

"Everyone not involve in the interview can wait in here, and watch on the television, and from the couches. Refreshments are over there," said Jacky looking down at her clip board "Would Mr Hudson, Miss Lopez, Mr Anderson, Mrs Hudson, and Miss Jones please come with me."

"I would like to come too," said Michael "To keep an eye on things."

"If you have to," smiled Jacky

"Yes, I have to," replied Michael

Michael, Finn, Santana, Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes followed Jacky out of the room, and into another room, where there were 6 seats, a camera, and lights.

Jacky led them up to their interviewer.

"Guys please meet Erica Tatanaka, she will be interviewing you today. Erica please meet, Mr Hudson, Miss Lopez, Mr Anderson, Mrs Hudson, and Miss Jones. And this is Mr Baxter, their benefactor and manager.

"Good afternoon," smiled Erin "Please to meet you all. We'll be doing the interview shortly, please get miked up, and I'll be with you soon,"

Jacky led Finn, Santana, Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes over to the technicians. Michael stayed back.

"Just to make 100 percent sure," started Michael "Anything about 10 years ago, is off the table."

Erica looked at her paper work and then at Michael "I understand there's some very juicy scandal that happened back then, there were rumors flying around back then also. It would make for a pretty good interview."

"I'm not saying anything," said Michael "It's off the table."

"Yes Mr Baxter, you got your wish, that it's off the table, or should I say, you brought the silence."

"It's best left alone."

"Come on Mr Baxter, you and I both know that if these guys make it all the way to the Worlds, and judging on their history, they have a pretty good chance to get that far, that more journalists would be digging into their history, and would make more of an issue, and it could ruin their chances. Would it be best to get that out of the way early?"

Michael looked over at the 5 New Directions getting ready for their interview and then leaned in closer to Erica.

"I'm not saying anything about the situation, but if there was a situation, I would understand what you are saying. If there is something to be discussed, then I promise you'll get the interview, but there is nothing to be discussed. Do you understand me?"

Erica smiled "Loud and clear, and I'll hold you to that."

"Oh I know you will."

"Now if you can excuse me Mr Baxter, I have an interview to conduct."

"Go right ahead."

Erica smiled at Michael, and turned around and walked over to the interview set. It was indeed true that Michael had to pay 'Hush' money to the station to sop them from saying anything about the incident from 10 years ago. Their researchers had done some amazing background check, and even had managed to contact some old McKinley High Personnel, who had heard murmurs of things going on, including an argument. So Michael had to pay the 'Hush' money, to keep the pressure off of the New Directions. But he knew Erica was right, they would eventually have to go public with the story, before it became a scandal and threaten their campaign. But for now it was best left alone.

.

Finn, Santana, Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes finished getting organized to go on camera, were shown to their seats. Erica walked up to them.

"This will be just a normal question and answer session, you will all have a chance to answer questions. Are you all ready?"

"Yes," they all said together

"Just relax," smiled Erica heading over to her chair "It won't hurt a bit. I've been looking forward to interviewing you guys ever since I found out that I was given the job to interview you. I was such a fan growing up."

"Just like our benefactor," smiled Santana looking over at Michael who was standing off to the side, behind the camera.

"Yes just like Mr Baxter," smiled Erica "So just breathe and smile, and we'll get started."

Erica looked over at her floor manager and nodded. The floor manager spoke into his headset to the director.

"One minute to start," said the floor manager

Finn looked down the row at Rachel, who had her hand on her stomach on her small baby bump. She looked back at Finn and smiled. Blaine saw the look between them and on behalf of Finn, gave Rachel a hug.

"Thirty seconds,"

Santana took a deep breath in, and then let it out, and looked down the row at Mercedes. She was tapping her hands on her knees.

"Are you okay Mercedes?" asked Santana

"Yea I'm fine," smiled back Mercedes

Rachel gave Mercedes a hug.

"15 seconds...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1, and the taping is on... now."

"Good afternoon," smiled Erica at the camera "I'm your host Erica Tatanaka, and today I have some very special guests. The last few weeks we've been advertising the World Championships of Show Choir Competition, and well today marks the 2 Month Countdown to the start of that competition.

"The first round is the Sectionals. Four teams compete and only one team goes through to the second stage which is Regionals.

"So my special guests today are a part of a team that won the Secondary School National Show Choir Competition 6 times over the course of a decade and a half. In fact all of 5 guests were instrumental in winning the first of the 6 titles. Their team is called The New Directions. Please make welcome Co-Captain Mr Finn Hudson."

"Hi," smiled Finn

"Miss Santana Lopez."

"Hello," said Santana semi smiling

"Mr Blaine Anderson."

"Hi," smiled Blaine

'"The other Co-Captain and now Finn's wife Mrs Rachel Hudson,"

"Hello," said Rachel quietly

"And last but not least Miss Mercedes Jones,"

"Hi," said Mercedes looking shy

"Mr Hudson, let's start with you."

"Sure," smiled Finn "Fire away Miss Tatanaka."

"You guys found out your competitors earlier this morning, they are The Sun Flowers, The Jumping Jacks and Warblers 2.0. What are your thoughts on your 3 competitors?"

"Well Miss Tatanaka, they are our competitors which means we have to treat them with the respect that they deserve. We know the story of the Warblers so we've had some great battles over the years, with them. So we expect nothing more from the Warblers 2.0. The fact that we don't know anything about the Sun Flowers or the Jumping Jacks, makes them even more dangerous. We can't underestimate them. If we do it'll be at our pearl."

Rachel smiled as she watched her husband speak the truth.

"Well said Mr Hudson," said Erica "Now Miss Lopez all you guys sitting here won the first of the 6 Nationals and you have a team chock full of 1st up winners. only 1 of your team has never tasted National success. Do you feel that the New Directions can go all the way to the Worlds and win it?"

"Well it's like this Erica," smiled Santana doing her normal Santana routine "It's such an old cliche, but we always have to treat our year as one stepping stone after another. If we look too far ahead Erica then we will instantly be in trouble. Do we believe that we can get to the Worlds? Of course we can. But that's belief. It's not actually doing it. We need to start with Sectionals first. Our main focus is to win Sectionals first and then worry about Regionals."

"Another great answer," replied Erica

Michael smiled at Santana, even though she was a rough as guts, her answer was great.

"Moving along to Mr Blaine Anderson," said Erica "Now you have been a former member of the Warblers is that correct?"

"That's correct Erica," confirmed Blaine

"You also coached them for a few years is that correct?"

"That's indeed correct, Erica."

"So you're now a member of the New Directions again, how do you feel about competing against your old club again?"

"Like I always have, Erica, with a mixture of emotion, so I have to focus on what my job is, and that's to help my team win Sectionals."

"Are you aware of how many former members have returned to the Warblers?"

"I haven't managed to catch up with them Erica, I've been too busy with my commitments today."

"Well according to my notes, Mr Anderson," started Erica looking at her papers "There are only 4 members who have returned to the Warblers, who were there in your time, and there's some good gossip a few of that ones that had been adversaries of the New Directions when they were in their prime, have gone over seas to compete. What do you think of that?"

"Only 4 members?" asked Blaine "Well that's 4 more members with experience of how the Warblers work, but at the end of the day whatever the Warblers put out or whoever they are, are always going to be strong, So I don't doubt, they won't be weak, we are going to have to be at the top of our game, to beat them."

"What a great response, thank you Mr Anderson."

"That's okay, Erica."

"Now moving right along to the second Co-Captain Mrs Rachel Hudson."

Finn looked down the row at Rachel, he was worried about how she was going to handle the interview.

"How are you Mrs Hudson?" started Erica

"I am fine, thanks Erica," replied Rachel

"You were Rachel Berry before you married Finn is that correct?"

"Yes Ma'am that is correct."

"Are you the same Rachel Berry, the Broadway star of over 10 years ago."

"Yes Ma'am the very same Rachel Berry."

"You were a sensation on Broadway."

"Correct."

"And you disappeared off the face of the earth."

Everyone looked at Rachel to see what she was going to do or say. The questions were becoming too personal. Was she going to crack?

"Is there a question there Erica?" asked Rachel all of a sudden "Or a statement?"

Erica looked shocked, as she had heard that Rachel was in a very vulnerable state, and she wanted to exploit her but it seem that Rachel had been use to tough journalist questions in the past.

"Well Mrs Hudson, why did you disappear while at the top of your Broadway career for ten years, and reappear to do this. Surely your fans have a right to know?"

Both Finn, and Michael were about to open their mouths, which Erica obviously wanted especially for Michael, who was off camera, and wanted him to intervene to force him into telling the World he was the New Director's benefactor and also a member of the Baxter family funding the World Championships. But they needn't of worried as Rachel went on the attack again.

"Well Erica I had been in the Public eye on Broadway for at least 5 years straight, day in, day out, and I kn ew my fans wouldn't have minded me taking a personal time out. But the fact that the time out took ten years, it wasn't what I was expecting but it needed to be done. Does that answer your question Erica? Do you need to know about my pregnancy or is that self explanatory?"

Erica sat back for a few seconds speechless. A smirk crossed her face. She she that she been bested. Finn, Santana, Blaine, and Mercedes were all smiling. Michael was chuckling to himself of camera.

Erica recovered "No it's cool, but thanks though Mrs Hudson, congrats on the baby though."

"Thank you, Erica," smirked Rachel

"Moving on to Miss Mercedes Jones..."

"Hi," smiled Mercedes "I've got the same answer as Rachel, to that previous question. Yes I know I was top of the pops for a few years, and yes I was devoted to making music to keep my fans happy, but I too needed a break. My fans would have understood. But he fact that it went on for 10 years was just one of those things. It happens."

"That's good to know Miss Jones," said Erica looking flustered "What does it mean to you to be back competing with your friends who won the first title?"

"It means a lot Erica, we get on very well during our High School days, and being back among them at this time is very comfortable. We are like family."

"Families have a lot of ups and downs," said Erica sensing an opportunity "Would you say the New Directions as a whole as individuals had a lot more downs than ups over the last 10 years?"

Finn, Santana, Blaine and Rachel looked at Mercedes. Finn wanted to open his mouth again, as did Michael, they were getting a grilling. Even with Michael paying the station to keep things 'hushed', Erica was looking for her own scoop.

"Well it's like this Erica," began Mercedes "Like Rachel, and like myself everyone needs a time out. Families are never in each others faces 24/7, they always have a break from each other. Just like the New Directions did after we won our first title. We had spent 3 years together competing to get that elusive title. Some of us moved on while other new faces joined the family, so to speak!

"Did we have more downs than ups in those 10 years? I wouldn't know, we were all doing our own thing. But we're back together again, and having had time apart we've appreciated that, and that is why we work so well together. We know we can be very strong the whole year if we had to be, we're ready for the whole year, but we're focused on Sectionals first and foremost."

Michael smiled again, another awkward question that could have turned things pear shaped, answered rightly. Erica sat back defeated again. These guys were good. They hadn't been trained to deal with those types of questions but they had life experience any way, to deal with reality. There was no use to be on the atttack any more. In face the interview was effectively over anyway.

"Thanks for that Miss Jones, said Erica semi smiling, before looking at the camera "ell there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, boys, and girls. They were members of the New Directions. 6 Time Secondary School National Show Choir Champions coming back together to compete in the inaugural and professional and lucrative World Champions of Show Choir Competition, starting with their 1st Round in two months. The Sectionals. Where they will compete against The Sunflowers, The Jumping Jacks and the Warblers 2.0.

"I'd like to thank my guests today, Co Captain Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, the 2nd Co-Captain and Finn's wife, Rachel Hudson, and Mercedes Jones. Guys thank you."

"Thank you Erica," said Finn, Santana, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes all together

"Coming up next, all 4 teams will perform a song each to celebrate the 2 Month Countdown and then the Placings draw will happen to see in which position they will perform at Sectionals. That will be exciting. But for now this is Erica Tatanaka signing off."

The Floor Manager held up 5 Fingers and counted down from 5 to 1, and when he to 1 he spoke.

"And we're clear. All cameras are now off. Thank you everyone, that was good."

Erica semi smiled at Finn, Santana, Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes.

"Well done guys, that was a great interview."

They just looked at her and smiled back as 5 technicians came and took their microphones off of them.

"Can I have a word please, Miss Tatanaka," said Michael walking up.

"Sure," said Erica smiling and getting up

Erica and Michael walked away, and then the technicians left, leaving Finn, Santana, Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes sitting quietly.

"What a bitch," Rachel said suddenly

They all started laughing.

"She was obviously fishing for stuff," said Santana after pulling herself together, "Rachel, you and Mercedes did really well. She was obviously trying to trip you two up, about your breaks. So very well done for handling her. The Bitch."

"I second that," said Finn getting up and walking over to Rachel and giving her a kiss on the top of her head, "You go girl."

Will walked up.

"Very well done guys. You all handled that well. It was a great interview."

.

"So," said Michael "What was all that about? Weer you trying to trip them up on purpose to get a dig out of me?"

"Would I do that?" asked Erica smiling

"Yes, you are a kind of a reporter who would exploit tricks like that," said Michael

"Well it's lucky for you that you have such a strong group having each others backs, and yours. That's very rare."

"They have each others backs, and mine because there's nothing to hide."

"We all know you do, Mr Baxter. You brought the Station silence, so that means something has happened. But they did well in the art of deflecting."

"I'm sorry there was nothing you can get. Better luck with your next interviews."

"Yea, yea, remember our deal should something change!"

"Okay I will," smiled Michael

Michael walked back to the others.

.

.

 _ **More to come next.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**PREVIOUSLY: Finn, Santana, Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes were involved in an interview to promote New Direction's entry into the World Championship of Show Choir Competition. Their interviewer who was told not to ask any questions that regarded a situation 10 years ago that no one outside of the New Directions knew about, but she had her own agenda and tried to bait Rachel, and Mercedes but none of them fell for her antics.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 42 - MEETING THE COMPETITION AND ORDER**

 **.**

Finn, Santana, Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes, Michael and Will rejoined the rest of the team in the lounge.

"You guys were good," said Kurt

"Yea that interviewer was a total bitch," said Quinn "Rachel, and Mercedes, you two did really well to stop her in her tracks at times."

"Yes they did very well," smiled Finn hugging Rachel

Their liaison person, Jacky, walked back into the room.

"Guys it's time for the groups to meet, and also to give a performance, follow me please."

"Oh this will be fun," smiled Brittany

The New Directions, Michael, Will and Emma followed Jacky out of the lounge, and down the corridor, they soon came to another escalator, and went up it to the next floor.

They then came to a larger studio where there was a stage that was down the front, with cameras surrounding it.

To the right of the New Directions entering the room, in an area marked 'The Wall Flowers' were the group itself.

Opposite the Wall Flowers and to the right of the New Directions, in an area marked 'The Jumping Jacks' were the group itself.

Up a bit further, adjacent to the Wall Flowers in a area marked 'Warblers 2.0.' were the group itself. Blaine looked to see who he could see that he knew, and instantly saw 3 of his former team mates. Wes, David, and Trenton.

Opposite them was an area marked for the New Directions. Jacky led the group to that area.

"The next stage will get started shortly," said Jacky "Please wait here."

Jacky walked off up towards the stage, where she started talking to a couple of people.

Blaine made eye contact with Wes, who signaled for Blaine to meet in the middle of the room between the two groups. Blaine started to walk to where Wes had signaled.

"Mr Anderson, where are you going?" asked Michael

"To get some information," replied Blaine

"Let him go," said Will

"I don't think the station wants the group fraternizing with each other," said Michael

"It's just friends catching up with friends," said Emma "There's no harm in that."

Blaine got to the middle of the area. He shook hands with Wes.

"Hey Blaine, how have you been, man?"

"Not too bad, what about you?"

"I can't complain," said Wes "But things would be better if we had more of our older team mates back."

"I would have come back had I know that the Warblers were getting a team together, but the New Directions got to me first."

"That's understandable," replied Wes "But I was talking more about the others."

"Did they disappear?" asked Blaine

"Most didn't feel like competing again, while a couple have joined Vocal Adrenaline, and a few others went overseas."

"Who went overseas?"

"Mostly that Sebastian and Hunter guys. The so called former leaders. Good riddance I'd say."

"What do you mean by overseas? I thought Hunter was banned for using steroids?"

"He did his time, apparently," said Wes"What I heard through a small grapevine, is that Hunter and Sebastian, were offered places in a team in a Western European team, that's all I heard."

"I appreciate that," replied Blaine "Good luck with Sectionals Wes."

Wes smiled back, but leaned in close "If we had you in our team we would had have a great chance of beating New Directions but alas we do not. All you guys have to do is turn up in my opinion, and you will easily win. You guys are just too strong."

"Just do your best," whispered Blaine back

They shook hands again, and Blaine returned to his team.

"Is everything okay, Mr Anderson?" asked Michael as Blaine walked past "You look very thoughtful."

"I'll tell you later," replied Blaine "Now's not the best place to talk."

"Can we please have everyone's attention," came a voice from the stage "We're about to start the next stage of today's proceedings. Can I have all 4 Team Captains to the stage please."

Rachel looked up at Finn "You can go."

Finn smiled back "Sure."

Finn gave Rachel a quick kiss before heading to the stage. He was followed by Wes, who was the Captain for the Warblers 2.0, Marcy, who was the Captain for the Wall Flowers, and Jaryd who was Captain for the Jumping Jacks.

All 4 got to the side of the stage and were told to wait.

"Please make welcome your host for this event, Mr Nigel Hanham."

Everyone clapped halfheartedly as Nigel Hanham, the Ohio Broadcasting Corporation Chief Report, walked out onto the stage, and waited for the floor manager to count him in. All of the cameras focused on him.

"Good afternoon, and welcome back to this special broadcast of the start of the lucrative 1st Annual World Championships of Show Choirs Competition. I'm your host for today's final part, Nighel Hanham. As we know today, marks the start of the 2 Month countdown until the beginning of the competition with stage 1 - Sectionals.

"You've been introduced to all the teams, through their interviews, and before we get to the love draw of which position that they will be performing at Sectionals, we are going to get treated to each team performing a song each.

"For that to happen we need to see the order that they would be singing in. So please make welcome to the stage, the captains of, Warblers 2.0, The Wall Flowers, The New Directions and the Jumping Jacks."

Finn, Wes, Marcy, and Jaryd all walked out onto the stage. An assistant walked out as well holding what looked like a glass bowl with 4 plastic balls in it. Their numbers had been covered up.

"So who would like to choose first?" asked Nigel

Everyone looked at everyone else, before Finn decided to just do it, and he stepped towards Nigel.

"Wonderful, here's our first Captain. And who are you Captain of?"

"The New Directions," replied Finn

"Ah yes, the 6 time National Secondary School Show Choir Champions," said Nigel

"That's us," smiled Finn

"Grab a plastic ball from out of the bowl, and that will be your position for today."

Finn put his hand in the bowl, and grabbed a plastic ball, and took it out, and handed it to Nigel. Nigel took the wrapping off of it, and held it up to the camera.

"Position Number 2... So the New Directions will be going second."

"Cool," smiled Finn and he looked at his team, Will was giving him a thumbs up.

"Who's next?" asked Nigel

Finn stepped back, and watched Wes, Marcy, and Jaryd look at one another. Wes moved forward.

"Wonderful, and here's our 2nd Captain, and who are you the Captain of?"

"The Warblers 2.0,"

"Ah okay," smiled Nigel "An off shoot of the original Warblers who were 4 Time National Second School Show Choir Champions, plus a record 12 time Regional Show Choir Champions."

"That's us," replied Wes "An off shoot."

"Okay, so grab a plastic ball from out of the bowl, and that will be your position for today."

Wes put his hand in the bowl, and grabbed one of the three remaining plastic balls, and took it out, and handed it to Nigel. Nigel took the wrapping off of it, and held it up to the camera.

"Position Number 3... So the Warblers 2.0 will perform 3rd. Just after the New Directions."

"I'm happy with that," smiled Wes

"Who's next?" asked Nigel

Wes stood back next to Finn, and they shook hands. Jaryd and Marcy looked at one another before Jaryd quickly walked over to Nigel.

"So who are you the Captain of?"

"The Jumping Jacks,"

"You're a totally new group is that correct?"

"Yes."

"So you guys will either be going first or last, and the Wall Flowers will either be first or last depending on what you choose. So go on and grab a plastic ball from the bowl and that will be your position for today."

Jaryd put his hand in the bowl, and grabbed one of the two remaining plastic balls, and then took it out, and gave it to Nigel. Nigel took the wrapping off of the ball, and held it to the camera.

"Position number 1... So that means the Jumping Jacks are going first, and the Wall Flowers are going last. So we'll be back after these messages with the Jumping Jacks, the New Directions, The Warblers 2.0, and the Wall Flowers all performing in that order. Back soon."

"We are clear," said the floor manager

"Okay guys," started Jacky, the liaison person for the station, walking up, and acting on behalf of the other team liaisons. "Can the Jumping Jacks, please set up on stage. Can all the other groups be ready to go please."

Finn made his way back to the New Directions where he gave Rachel a hug.

.

.

A few minutes later Nigel walked back onto the stage, and got the count in from his floor manager. Behind Nigel were the Jumping Jacks.

"Welcome back," started Nigel "The first group to perform today is... The Jumping Jacks, take it away guys."

Nigel walked to the side of the stage.

.

 _JARYD: "I was born in a cross-fire hurricane_  
 _And I howled at my ma in the driving rain."_

.  
 _JUMPING JACKS: "But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas_  
 _But it's all right. I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash_  
 _It's a gas! Gas! Gas."_

 _._

 _JARYD: "I was raised by a toothless, bearded hag_  
 _I was schooled with a strap right across my back."_

 _._

 _JUMPING JACKS: "But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas_  
 _But it's all right, I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash_  
 _It's a gas! Gas! Gas."_

 _._

 _JARYD: "I was drowned, I was washed up and left for dead_  
 _I fell down to my feet and I saw they bled_  
 _I frowned at the crumbs of a crust of bread_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _I was crowned with a spike right thru my head."_

.  
 _JUMPING JACKS: "But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas_  
 _But it's all right, I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash_  
 _It's a gas! Gas! Gas._

 _._

 _JUMPING JACKS: "Jumping Jack Flash, its a gas_  
 _Jumping Jack Flash, its a gas_  
 _Jumping Jack Flash, its a gas_  
 _Jumping Jack Flash, its a gas_  
 _Jumping Jack Flash."_

 _._

Nigel walked back on just as the group was leaving the stage.

"Wow that was... something. Next up are the New Directions, we'll be back soon."

The Jumping Jacks left the stage.

"Good luck," said Rachel to Finn

Finn smiled down at Rachel "We don't need luck, we'll be fine."

"Have fun," said Will "That's the most important part."

The New Directions minus Rachel went up on the stage, and got themselves ready. Michael, Will, Emma, and Rachel watched on with pride.

Nigel walked back onto the stage and got the count in.

"Welcome back. Before the break we saw the Jumping Jacks perform, and now we are in for a treat. Introducing the 6 time Secondary School National Show Choir Champions, now trying to add a professional title to that, the New Directions."

Nigel walked over to the other side of the stage. There came applause from the room as the reputation of the New Directions alone came into play.

.

 _FINN: "Can."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Anybody find me somebody to love?"_

 _._

 _SANTANA: "Each morning I get up I die a little_  
 _Can barely stand on my feet."_

 _._

 _FINN: "Take a look in the mirror and cry_  
 _Lord what you're doing to me."_

 _._

 _SANTANA: "I have spent all my years in believing you_  
 _But I just can't get no relief, Lord!."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Somebody, somebody_  
 _Can anybody find me."_

 _._

 _MERCEDES: "Somebody to love?"_

. _FINN: "Got no feel, I got no rhythm_  
 _I just keep losing my beat."_

 _._

 _SANTANA: "I'm ok, I'm alright_  
 _Ain't gonna face no defeat."_

 _._

 _FINN AND SANTANA: "I just gotta get out of this prison cell_  
 _Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!"  
_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Find me somebody to love_  
 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

. _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Find me somebody to love_  
 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Find me somebody to love..."_

 _._

 _MERCEDES: "_ _Can anybody find me... somebody to... **LOVE**?"_

 _._

Once finished Nigel walked back onto the stage, just as the New Directions were leaving.

"Wow that was worth waiting for, and it certainly shows that they are going to be a force to be reckoned with. Next up are on of their greatest rivals. We'll be back soon to see the Warblers 2.0."

The New Directions made it back to Will, Emma, Michael, and Rachel, who were all smiling quite noticeably.

Rachel hugged Mercedes "You still got the voice for pulling it out when you to, girl."

"Thanks Rach," smiled Mercedes "I wasn't sure if it would come out like that but it did."

"Well done Mercedes," said Will "Telling you to hold back during rehearsals really worked."

"Yea thanks Mr Schue."

"Great work guys," smiled Michael "I'm really proud of all of you."

.

.

The Warblers 2.0 were next up to the stage, and got ready. Nigel walked back onto the stage, and received the count in.

"Welcome back, well before the break we saw a great performance from the New Directions, they certainly lived up to the hype of being a contender to win Sectionals. Now we will see the Warblers 2.0."

Nigel walked off the stage, as the New Directions applauded their rivals.

.

 _WES: "You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._  
 _But I look around me and I see it isn't so._  
 _Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._  
 _And what's wrong with that?_  
 _I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again."_

 _._  
 _WARBLERS 2.0 "I love you_  
 _I love you."_  
 _._  
 _DAVID: "Love doesn't come in a minute,_  
 _Sometimes it doesn't come at all_  
 _I only know that when I'm in it_  
 _It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all."_

 _._

 _WARBLERS 2.0 "I love you_  
 _I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)_  
 _Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (I love you)_  
 _I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)."_

 _._  
 _WES: "You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._  
 _But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh, no._  
 _Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._  
 _And what's wrong with that?_  
 _I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again."_

 _._  
 _WARBLERS 2.0 "I love you_  
 _I love you."_

 _._

Nigel walked back onto the stage, after the Warblers 2.0, had finished, and he smiled.

"That was quiet something. They do have a bit of time left to try and push the New Directions. After the break we will see the last group The Wall Flowers perform, and also we will have the live positional draw for Sectionals. Back soon."

.

The Wall Flowers were the last to get ready on the stage. Nigel walked back out and got the count in.

"Welcome back. Before the break we saw the Warblers 2.0, perform valiantly. Now it's time for the last group to perform. Please welcome the Wall Flowers."

Nigel walked away.

.

 _MARCY: "When you're weary, feeling small_  
 _When tears are in your eyes, I'll dry them all (all)_  
 _I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough_  
 _And friends just can't be found."_

 _._  
 _THE WALL FLOWERS: "Like a bridge over troubled water_  
 _I will lay me down_  
 _Like a bridge over troubled water_  
 _I will lay me down."_

 _._

 _MARCY: "When you're down and out_  
 _When you're on the street_  
 _When evening falls so hard_  
 _I will comfort you (ooo)_  
 _I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes_  
 _And pain is all around."_

 _._  
 _THE WALL FLOWERS: "Like a bridge over troubled water_  
 _I will lay me down_  
 _Like a bridge over troubled water_  
 _I will lay me down."_

 _._

 _MARCY: "Sail on silver girl_  
 _Sail on by_  
 _Your time has come to shine_  
 _All your dreams are on their way_  
 _See how they shine_  
 _Oh, if you need a friend_  
 _I'm sailing right behind."_

 _._  
 _THE WALL FLOWERS: "Like a bridge over troubled water_  
 _I will ease your mind_  
 _Like a bridge over troubled water_  
 _I will ease your mind."_

 _._

The song finished and Nigel walked back onto the stage.

"Thank you Wall Flowers, that too was certainly something. Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, all 4 groups who are competing against one another at Sectionals have performed. They will all be on the stage together after the break to find out the position that they will be performing in, at Sectionals. We will be back soon."

Nigel was counted out, and he walked off the stage. Jacky walked back on.

"Can all 4 groups plus their management come onto the stage for the draw please."

All 4 groups made their way onto the stage. Rachel and Will rejoined the New Directions. While Emma and Michael stayed down off of the stage.

.

Nigel returned to the stage and another glass bowl was brought out and placed on a table beside him. There were 4 more plastic balls inside it. This time it had the names of the groups on it. They had once again been covered over.

Nigel received the count in.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. We've certainly had a busy afternoon. We've seen all 4 competing teams do interviews, also sing a song each, and now they will find out which order that they will complete in at Sectionals. So lets put them out of their misery. Good luck guys. So Position number 1 will be..."

Nigel placed his hand in the bowl, and grabbed a plastic ball and took it and removed the wrapping. He showed the main camera.

"The Warblers 2.0 will go first," announced Nigel

Everyone looked at The Warblers 2.0, no one ever wanted to go first, but now they had no choice. All they could do was smile.

"Okay in Position number 2 will be..."

Nigel again placed his hand in the bowl and grabbed a plastic ball, he took it out and removed the wrapping.

"The Wall Flowers will be going Second."

Everyone looked at the Wall Flowers. They seemed to be okay with that.

"That just leaves the Jumping Jacks, and New Directions," continued Nigel "So going 3rd and then last will be..."

Nigel placed his hand back in the bowl, and grabbed a plastic ball, he took it out, and took the wrapping off of it, and then showed it to the camera.

"So going third will be The Jumping Jacks, which means the New Directions will be going last..."

Everyone in the New Directions started jumping up and down.

"Well there you have it everyone. The Positions at Sectionals, will be the Warblers 2.0, the Wall Flowers, the Jumping Jacks and the New Directions. I hope you all enjoyed today. Until next time, this is Nigel Hanham signing off..."

.

.

 _ **So there we have it. The New Directions now know what position they are competing in at Sectionals. The most coveted last placing spot. They got it this time.**_

.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights or the copyrights to: Jumping Jack Flash, Somebody to love, Silly Love Songs, Like a bridge over troubled water.**


	43. Chapter 43

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions along with the Jumping Jacks, The Warblers 2.0, and the Wall Flowers were put through their paces on the day of the 2 Month count down to the beginning of the World Championship of Show Choir Competition. First they were put through an individual and team photo session, then Finn, Santana, Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes were interviewed, and then the teams performed before finding out the order for Sectionals.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

.

 **CHAPTER 43 - REACTION**

 **.**

Everyone was smiling as they got back on the bus to head back to their Training Center. Will waited for them all to be seated before speaking.

"I am so proud of you guys, the way you handled the afternoon, from the photo sessions, to you 5 who did the interview, Finn, Santana, Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes, you guys responded well. I know some of those questions would have been hard to deal with, but you dealt with them nonetheless, and then seeing you all support the other teams was great sportsmanship, and singing that song, took me back to when you guys first won Nationals. The way you guys sung was awesome. I know that song wasn't the song we used for Nationals, but you guys really brought it today.

"I am so proud to be leading you guys back from the edge of the hard times of these last ten years, to where you guys are at now. I know there's still a long way to go, but it started today really. To know that we're performing last is awesome. So, let's take this opportunity to get really better. We have two months to show not only our opponents at Sectionals how good that we can but also the rest of the World. But let's just celebrate today. Mr Baxter do you have anything that you would like to add?"

Michael stood up "I echo Mr Schuester's comments. It was a really good job for the entire afternoon. I want to say have the rest of the day off, and tomorrow we can focus on Sectionals again."

Everyone cheered to the news of having at least the next 6 hours off to themselves.

.

The bus returned to the Training Center and everyone made their way back inside. An early tea had been put on, as they had been really busy, and were really hungry.

Everyone ate together but Blaine seemed to be away with the ferries. Kurt was sitting next to him.

"Hey Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine blinked "Huh?"

"What's up? You've been away with the ferries since this afternoon, when you spoke to Wes!" Are you doubting yourself being here?"

"No! Hell No!" smiled Blaine "I miss the old Warblers, to me only Wes, David and Trenton are the Old Warblers, everyone else were just pick me ups, and add me ons."

"So what's up then?"

"Something Wes said."

"What did he say?"

"Something about former Warblers heading overseas to compete."

"Yeah?" said Sam who was also seated at the same table "As in competing in the Worlds as well for other teams or just one particular team?"

"Wes hinted it was just for one particular team," replied Blaine "But he wasn't sure where."

"Why leave America to compete?" asked Sam

Blaine shook his head "I have no idea."

"I thought if you were a resident of one particular country like us, for America," started Sam "Then I thought you have to stay in America?"

"Don't forget this is now a professional type competition," added Kurt "You can now compete anywhere."

"But why would you want to compete against your own?" asked Sam "It's your own country!"

"Again I have no idea," replied Blaine

"Did he say who went overseas?" asked Kurt

Blaine nodded "But it's grapevine talk, we would need proof."

"Proof of what?" came Finn's voice

Finn was passing by the table, taking his and Rachel's trays back up to the counter.

Blaine sighed. He wasn't wanting everyone to know just yet, he was wanting to do some more digging by himself.

"Apparently Blaine's old friend, Wes, told him that a few Warblers had gone to Vocal Adrenaline," said Sam jumping in as Blaine hadn't responded to Finn's question "While others have gone overseas to compete... OW what was that for

Blaine had kicked Sam under the table. Blaine gave Sam the evil eyes, Finn caught the look, and looked at Blaine, then at Sam, then at Kurt and then back to Blaine. Finn looked over at where Michael was sitting, which was with Will, Emma, and their kids, and then knelt down on one one knee beside Blaine.

"You obviously have a theory Blaine, are you willing to tell me or are you going to research it first?"

Blaine sighed again "If it was you who had information what would you do?"

"I'd probably want to try and gain as much information as possible before taking it to whoever was in charge."

"Like Sam and I did, when we came to you when we found evidence of the Warblers cheating at Sectionals during our Senior year?"

"That was like years ago," said Sam continuing to eavesdrop

Finn looked at Blaine "If you need a hand, I'm sure Kurt or Sam could help, but if you think you could handle it by yourself, go and gather enough information as you can, tonight, before someone else wants to take over because we all know he has more resources than the rest of us put together, so if you can get as munch information as possible then that will work for you. I'm sure some of us could hold that person off, if I spread the word around. But it's only if you think that this concerns us all, not just yourself!"

"I have a feeling this concerns us all," said Blaine looking down at Finn

"Then go do what you have to," smiled Finn

Blained turned to Kurt, and passed his tray to him "I'll be down in the lounge,"

"Got ya," smiled Kurt

Finn stood up as Blaine got up, and quietly left the room. Finn and Kurt walked over to the counter and placed their trays on the counter.

"How do you want to do this bro?" asked Kurt "This is your plan."

"Discreetly spread the word to say Blaine needs time to investigate, something involving the Warblers, and if Mr Baxter asks, to try and keep him off his tail for at least the night."

"Sounds like a plan," smiled Kurt

"What's going on between you two then?" came Will's voice behind Finn and Kurt

Finn and Kurt looked at each other, and then turned around and semi smiled at Will, before looking over at Michael, who had his back to them, while talking to Emma. Will caught their eye line.

"Okay, you two follow me."

Will walked towards the door, while Finn, and Kurt looked at each other, but had to follow. They got outside the cafeteria and Will was waiting for them.

"I know when you guys are tying to keep a secret, I did teach you for 3 years, and I know when my kids are too. So you two have secret which involves Mr Baxter, and Blaine, so spill."

Finn sighed "Please don't say anything to Mr Baxter yet."

"Depends on what's going on, Finn!"

Blaine was told that some of the Warblers had transferred to Vocal Adrenaline," started Kurt "While a couple of others have gone overseas to Western Europe to compete for a team. Blaine feels that it might impacts us."

"In what way?" asked Will

"That's what he wants to find out," relied Finn "I was acting as Co-Captain to give a head start before we know who, gets wind of the situation, and takes over. Yes he has more resources, but Blaine needs to find out more for himself first."

Will looked at Finn and Kurt "You know you could of just let me in every once in a while."

"Deniability, Mr Schue," said Kurt "You'd get into less trouble."

Will shook his head "Still, I hate to think you guys would keep something from me."

"Mr Schue, if we couldn't handle it, you're always the first person that we come to," replied Finn

Will smiled and thought about what Finn had said "Okay, so what was your plan?"

"Discreetly inform everyone to keep Mr Baxter away from Blaine, for a few hours," said Kurt

"Okay, this is what needs to happen," replied Will "Blaine has until tomorrow morning, to get whatever information he can get, while I will preoccupy Mr Baxter for tonight. Do you both understand me?"

"Yes," said both Finn and Kurt together

"And you both owe me a favor, and I will collect one day. Do you both understand that?"

"Yes, Mr Schue," said both Finn and Kurt together, again

"Once I get Mr Baxter out of the way, let everyone know if Blaine needs any further help, to chip in, but it needs to be done discreetly."

"Okay," said both Finn and Kurt together

Will walked back into the Cafeteria, followed by Finn and Kurt. Rachel had seated herself down beside Sam after seeing Finn and Kurt follow Will out of the room. she was trying find out the reason.

Michael was still seated with his back to the door, so he hadn't seen any of the activity of the last 5 minutes. Emma could see Will, and had wondered what was up but never let on.

Will signaled to Emma to meet him by the counter. She calmly got up and walked over to him.

"I'll tell you the reason why later," said Will quickly "But I need you to do something for me. After I finish with Michael, I want you to keep him in a meeting for as long as possible, talking about the Counseling. You hadn't had a meeting with him yet."

"Okay," smiled Emma "I take it something's happening that you don't want Michael to know about yet?"

Will nodded "I'll tell you about it in private later."

Will walked over to Michael and sat down beside him.

"I think we should go over the video footage of today when it gets played in thirty minutes, and see what we can pick out, if the Warblers 2.0 have a serious chance of beating us, and react accordingly."

"Do you usually go over video footage?" asked Michael "In the past?"

"Yes."

"Okay that sounds like fun, shall we go to my office and watch the program, and then some planning?"

"Sounds good," smiled Will "If you're not busy of course."

"No it's all good, just to be involved in something like that is awesome. You trust me enough to have a keen eye."

"Well you are our benefactor, and you as you say is our number one fan, so you have a keen eye. That hasn't stopped you from saying anything before so yea I trust your eye."

"Okay, let's get going then, seen the group has the night off we could still work. I was planning on talking to Mr Anderson, but I can do that tomorrow."

"Oh yea!" said Will trying to sound interested "What about?"

"Nothing really," replied Michael unaware of the topic of conversation "Just on what he thought was happening with the Warblers 2.0."

"Oh okay," replied Will nonchalantly

"Shall we go?" asked Michael

Will nodded. Both he and Michael got up, and Michael took his tray over to the counter. He then rejoined Will, and as they passed the table where Finn, and Kurt had sat back down, Will gave Finn a quick wink. Kurt caught it too. Then Finn waited until Will and Michael left the cafeteria, and waited 10 seconds before ushering Kurt over to the door, to make sure that they had really gone.

Finn then got up "Psst, everyone over here, quickly and quietly."

"What's up Hudson," came Santana's voice

"Sush, just get over here, Lopez," whispered Finn

"Oh a secret meeting," replied Santana "Fun times."

Finn looked over at Emma, who nodded.

"Come on kids, it's time to do your homework," said Emma speaking to her kids Daniel, Joseph, and Isobel."

"Oh but mum," whined Isobel "I want to hang out with Aunty Britteny some more."

Brittany smiled, the 8 year old was always getting her name wrong.

"You can out with Aunty Brit later," said Emma

"Okay, bye Aunty Brit."

"Bye Issy," smiled Brittany giving Isobel a hug

Daniel, Joseph, and Isobel, wlaked over to their mum, and they all placed their trays on the counter. Emma proceeded to walk out of the room followed by her kids

"Thanks,?" smiled Finn

"You and Will both owe me one," laughed Emma

Once Emma, and the kids left the room, Kurt came back in giving the all clear.

"What's going on Hudson?" replied Santana again

The rest of the team huddled around the table that Finn was at.

"Earlier today while we were at the studios, Blaine found out that a few of the old Warblers had joined Vocal Adrenaline, and a couple of major ones had gone to compete overseas."

"So what if they joined Vocal Adrenaline," said Quinn "We can deal with them at some point."

"That's not the point," said Kurt "The point is those people going overseas to compete."

"Who's gone overseas?" asked Santana "Surely Sebastian and that Hunter dude who took drugs would be on Vocal Adrenaline."

"Blaine feels that those two have gone overseas." said Finn

"So what?" asked Tina "What does that have to do with us. It doesn't concern us at least one bit. We should just focus on ourselves and not worry about what everyone else is doing."

"For once I agree with Cohen-Chang," said Santana "We have to worry about ourselves."

"But this might be beneficial to know though," said Finn "Than finding out much later on down the track and giving us a fright."

"So what are you saying?" asked Mercedes

"Blaine thinks Sebastian and Hunter have gone over to Western Europe to join a team over there," said Kurt "He's gone to investigate."

"We need to investigate as well," said Finn "We all need to liaise with Blaine, and see what he wants."

"Why?" asked Kitty "Why are we talking like this, and not going to Mr Baxter and telling him about suspicions. He's the one with the resources."

"Which is exactly the point," replied Kurt "He could find stuff out and keep it to himself, and tell us much later at our cost, or we could investigate ourselves, and find out much sooner, and plan accordingly."

"That's sounds plausible," said Mike

"What does plausible mean?" asked Finn

"Believing the truth and the believing the reason," replied Mike

"Oh yea, that then," smiled Finn

"So I'm guess Mr Schue is in on this?" asked Artie

"Yes," replied Kurt "He's keeping Mr Baxter busy to let us do our thing."

"I'm going to ask this again," started Santana "Why do we have to worry about two people, like Sebastian and the drug cheat Hunter?"

"Because it it's just those two, just going overseas," said Blaine from the doorway "Then we don't have to worry but if it is more people that we know are heading overseas to say Western Europe, then we need to worry, as there's something going on."

"How'd you know we were having a quick meeting?" asked Kurt

"Rachel texted me."

Everyone looked at Rachel.

"What? We need to liaise with Blaine, and we're here arguing about two people. So I thought why not bring Blaine into it."

"Have you found out anything yet?" asked Kurt

Blaine walked into the room "I've got a friend over in the U.K, who will be viewing some U.K Show Choir teams, like what we did today. I've given him some names, so he's on the lookout."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Finn

"If everyone is going to be involved then I want you to think of anyone who might want to go overseas and compete. Compete for the chance of going up against us."

"What are you saying?" asked Jake "That people want to compete against us?"

"But the only way that could happen," said Rachel "Is when we meet them at the Worlds."

Everyone was silent as the realization quickly hit home about what was happening. It seemed a team of their opponents, whoever they had come up across in the past, was being or had been put together.

"That's so crafty," said Santana "It's almost like Mr Baxter bringing us together because he was a fan of ours. But he brought us of course. Paid us contracts."

"So what's if that's the case with the Western European team, someone bringing our opponents together to compete against us, and paying them like Mr Baxter did with us, hoping that we both go all the way to the Worlds." said Kurt

"But the only one who could afford to do that is Mr Baxter." said Quinn

"But doesn't he have brothers?" asked Kitty

"Yea an older one," replied Quinn "Plus also 3 or 4 middle ones. Mr Baxter is the youngest."

"That what if, one of them," started Blaine "Decided to compete against his brother and wanted to out do him as part of that so called Brotherly competition?"

Everyone went silent.

.

.

 _ **So now the New Directions are on the case, what else can they find out about their Western European opponents, and if so, is this all true?**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	44. Chapter 44

**_PREVIOUSLY: After Blaine was told by Wes, the Warbler 2.0 Captain, that two of the Warblers former leaders Sebastian Smythe, and Hunter Clarington, had gone overseas to compete, that got Blaine thinking. When they returned to their training base, Finn had overheard Sam, Blaine, and Kurt talking about the theory. So to get to the bottom of it, with Will Schuesters help in keeping Michael Baxter out of the picture, Blaine went to investigate only to receive a text from Rachel to say that the team was talking about the situation, and him returning to the Cafeteria, to be involved in the conversation, which lead to a realization, that if Sebastian and Hunter had gone over, who else had gone too? And why?_**

 ** _Also another theory was that Michael and one of his brothers must have had a bet for his brother to become involved, and the New Directions wanted to find out the truth._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 44 - FINDING OUT THE TRUTH**

 **.**

"No way," said Artie "Surely there wouldn't be a competition to see which brother gets a group together to try and win the Worlds, to best his own brother?"

"But what if that was the case?" asked Santana "We need to decide what to do if that was indeed the case."

"We stay together, and we perform," said Finn, looking over at Rachel, who seemed to be lost in thought "We are doing this for ourselves, not for any stupid bet, I want to be a World Champion."

"I agree," replied Mercedes "And I do too."

Finn saw Rachel get up, and grab her cell phone, and walk over to a corner of the cafeteria.

"But if it turned out that," said Santana "It's pure bullshit."

"Yes it is," replied Kurt "But he did get us all back together again, which means we are going to be doing this for us, and the Schuesters."

"Agreed," said Brittany looking at Santana

When Brittany usually looked at Santana, while agreeing with everyone else, it usually forced Santana to fall into line, and this was the case, as she just rolled her eyes and smiled back at Brittany, meaning she was back in agreement.

.

Meanwhile Rachel had rung a number.

"Is that you Rachel," came a familiar voice

"Yes it is," whispered Rachel

"I heard a wee rumor that you married Hudson, at long last, and that you are pregnant?"

Rachel smiled "That rumor is true."

"Well congratulations, it took long enough."

"Thanks," laughed Rachel

"What can I do for you Rach?"

"Where are you, Jesse?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to know."

"After all these years where we haven't spoken, and now out of the blue you want to know where I am, now? Why?"

"Because, I want to confirm a hunch."

"A hunch huh?"

"That's right."

"Well we both know your hunches are right."

"Then please tell me where you are?"

"Tell me your hunch first, on where you think I am?"

"Jesse,"

"Rachel,"

Rachel sighed "Are you over in England?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds, before Jesse St. James spoke again.

"Is it just you asking or the team?"

"Me on behalf of my team," replied Rachel

"Damn it Rachel."

"I'll take that as a yes," replied Rachel "How could you?"

"It's just about the money Rachel, I needed the money, and it's all about business."

"But you know what it means don't you Jesse?"

"The endgame?"

"Yes."

"Yes, which is what I chosen to do."

"Damn you Jesse, Damn you."

"It's not personal Rachel,"

"It is personal, Jesse," said Rachel with tears running down her face. "I thought you were my friend."

"Rachel, please don't get upset, it won't be good for your pregnancy."

"SHUT UP," yelled Rachel into the phone "Just SHUT UP. I know what's good for my pregnancy."

Suddenly the phone was taken out of her hand by Finn, who looked at the caller display while then consoling Rachel at the same time.

"Jesse?"

There was silence for a few seconds on the other end of the phone, and then Jesse spoke again "Is that you Hudson?"

"Yes."

"Is Rachel okay?"

"Not really, but that's none of your concern now, is it?" asked Finn fired up

"Rachel was the one who called me, Finn."

"I understand that, but she's in a fragile state as it is. She's just upset at the moment."

"Tell her I'm sorry," replied Jesse "But I had to do what I had to do."

"Well I'm guessing you're a part of a team that could be meeting us at the Worlds."

"I can neither confirm or deny that, Hudson,"

"You confirmed it before," replied Finn

"Tell Rachel she needs to get back to singing. It'll be best for her."

"I know what's best for her Jesse... Goodbye!"

Finn hung up, as Rachel was sobbing into his chest.

"Why of all people, did you have to ring him for?" asked Finn

"I had a gut feeling," sobbed Rachel "Which turned out to be correct."

"It also made you upset."

"I'll be fine in a second," said Rachel trying to force a smile

"So what did Rachel find out?" asked Blaine walking up

"That, Jesse St. James is a member of the group as well," replied Finn "And he went some way of confirming what we know now. There was a group formed, your two ex warblers are there also, although he didn't say that, but it's just business to him."

"Jesse St. James?" exclaimed Puck "That's some serious competition."

"I think we need to go to Mr Baxter now, and tell him our information," said Santana "We've got the proof."

"Agreed," said Mercedes

"It's up to Blaine," replied Finn "Blaine do you think you have enough evidence to be satisfied?"

Blaine nodded.

"I think we should all go," replied Kurt "En Masse."

"Agreed," sobbed Rachel "Sorry I can't help it, it's the hormones,"

"This should be good then," smiled Santana rubbing her hands with glee

.

.

Michael and Will was in Michael's office watching the events of the afternoon, as the Ohio Broadcasting Corporation was broadcasting the package which was filmed that day.

They had made some awesome work of the Photo Session, with each individual photo having a name, and how many Secondary School Show Choir appearances each person had, and if there any collegiate appearances, but no one had that.

Then they showed the group photo which was also a good shot of the New Directions.

They were watching the interview with Finn, Santana, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes, where there was a knock on Michael's office door.

Michael had already placed the program on record, so he could always get back to it. He answered the door. Finn, and Blaine, were standing waiting. Everyone else were behind them.

"What's going on guys?" asked Michael "What's with the entire team turning up?"

Will turned around in his seat. Surely Blaine hadn't found the information already.

"We need to see you Mr Baxter," said Finn

"This sound's intriguing, especially with the entire team here."

Michael walked back into his office, followed by Finn, Blaine, and then the rest of the team.

"What's happening guys?" asked Will

Quinn stepped forward in between Finn and Blaine, she had been chose because of her history as a lawyer.

"Mr Baxter," started Blaine "When I spoke to Wes, the captain of the Warblers 2.0, and the old Warblers, earlier on this afternoon, he said something to me which made me think."

"Yeah, I was going to hit you up about that," replied Michael "But I got side tracked. What did he say?"

"A few of the old Warblers have joined Vocal Adrenaline, but that's not the point."

"What is the point then?"

"Two former Captains, Sebastian Smythe, and Hunter Clarington, headed overseas to Western Europe."

"They were our sworn enemies," butted in Santana behind Finn, Quinn, and Blaine "In case you didn't know."

"That's okay Santana," replied Quinn "We have got this."

"So what if they went overseas?" asked Michael "They have nothing to do with us. That's good."

"It's not good," said Finn "They aren't directly involved with us. But they will be down the line!"

"How so?" asked Michael

"We've received confirmation earlier," started Quinn "That some of our former opponents whether it be the old Warblers, or Vocal Adrenaline, have gone overseas to be given a chance to compete against us."

"That's absurd," replied Michael "The only way that will happen is if they would meet us at..."

"That's right," said Finn finishing off the conversation "The Worlds!"

"They would need to be guaranteed a place at the World's, we all know you guys have got what it takes to get there."

"Oh my god," said Santana sounding frustrated "He still doesn't get it, we may need to spell it out for him."

"Santana shush it," replied Quinn

"Okay so obviously you guys want to say something to me," stated Michael "So let's stop beating about the bush and just say what you need to say."

Santana pushed her way past Finn, Quinn, and Blaine. Finn tried to grab her, but she pulled away too fast.

"I want to talk frankly," snapped Santana "I know how to talk that way."

"By all means Miss Lopez," replied Michael "Go for it. You and I always do."

"You got us back together because you said you were a fan of ours, you also paid us which helped mostly, so you did that. Obviously someone wanted to go against you and form a team of their own just like ours but with opponents of ours that we have faced in the past, know full well that when we found out, and they were probably secretly hoping that it wasn't until the Worlds itself, that they would get inside our heads like they're use to doing, and whoever did that would also do what you did, and pay them for going to Western Europe among other things."

Michael sat there listening intently.

"Do you guys have any more proof apart from what you were told about Sebastian and Hunter?" asked Will "Because to me that's hearsay."

"Yes," said Rachel from behind Santana, Finn, Quinn and Blaine "Jesse St. James."

"Wow really?" asked Will stunned to hear the name.

"That's 100 percent positive," replied Finn "Both Rach and I spoke to him earlier, he virtually confirmed it himself."

Will looked over at Rachel, Mercedes was hugging her.

"We believe," started Quinn "That you, Mr Baxter, may know of someone who would have done that exact same thing as you did with us."

Michael sat there really still. He then blinked.

"I need to make a call."

"I bet you do," replied Santana

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Michael

"That's enough, Santana," said Finn

"No he needs to know," replied Santana

"And we'll tell him," said Quinn

"Get it over and done with," said Michael "Just come out and ask me what you want to ask me, and get it over with."

"Did you make a bet with one of your brothers that your team could win the Worlds?" asked Quinn

Michael looked at Quinn, and thought through the question.

"It's not like that," replied Michael

"Yes or no?" asked Quinn

"But I'm saying it wasn't like that," said Michael

"Just answer the damn question, Mr Baxter," said Puck

"YES... Yes I did agree to the bet."

There were groans from all of the New Directions

"But I was originally in it just to get you guys back together."

"But you still made the bet didn't you?" asked Quinn

Michael rolled his eyes and was clearly frustrated "I did, yes. But you guys need to understand, that I have a long history with my brother, Rick, who's always goading me into doing bets because he's jealous at what I do. The results I get."

"So it was your brother Rick who you made the bet with?" asked Blaine

"Yes but after goaded me into it. I was just trying to focus on finding you lot, and bring you all together and focusing."

"So what did he bet?" asked Santana

"That he could also get a group together to compete against you guys at Worlds."

"That means you knew he was going to build a team in order to challenge us at Worlds! Is that correct, Mr Baxter?" asked Quinn

"Yes," said Michael knowing full well that he was defeated

"Wait a minute," said Will, "It was Nick who came to me a day after you did that first time. I didn't realize it until now."

"What did he want?" asked Kurt

"He wanted to recruit me," replied Will

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _It had been a day after Michael had seen Will the first time that Michael had tried to recruit Will, but it had backfired because of all the memories that came flooding back of the incident with Raven. Will was still upset, and was packing his car to head to the lake house. A car pulled up in to the drive way. The passenger side door opened, and out got Rick Baxter. He was a stranger to Will._

 _Rick made his way over to Will. "Mr William Schuster?"_

 _Will looked back at the stranger "Who's asking?"_

 _"A concerned benefactor!"_

 _"What sort of benefactor?" asked Will placing a bag in the boot_

 _"Some one who could use your talents!"_

 _"Talents being"_

 _"Your dancing, singing and managerial skills."_

 _"Have you been talking to a Michael Baxter?" asked Will still traumatized from the meeting the day before_

 _"No," lied Rick "I've never heard of him. Who is he?"_

 _"Someone who came to see me yesterday, wanting my exact same abilities."_

 _"Oh yes? What was that for then?"_

 _"He wanted me to manage my old team. I said no, because it brought back a whole lot of bad memories."_

 _"Why did he want you to do that for?" asked Rick_

 _"To help lead them to the stupid World Championship of Show Choir Competition."_

 _"Okay, so what if I gave you a fresh team to take charge of, for a fresh challenge?"_

 _"Where would this team be situated?"_

 _"Europe!"_

 _"Why Europe?"_

 _"I can't tell you that until you sign a contract. But it worth it for you financially."_

 _"Nope that's not going to happen" replied Will "I can't go against my old team."_

 _"I'll pay you more, if that helps?"_

 _"Please leave now. I'm not interested."_

 _"Fine, I'm going," said Rick holding up his hands in defeat._

 _Rick walked back over to his car, and got in the passenger seat, and then the driver drove off._

 _._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"That would be Rick for you," said Michael "I was talking to eldest brother Jack after meeting with you, and Rick was there. He must have seen the opportunity to try and recruit you... But luckily for me, you turned him down."

"Are we all going to continue to say nothing about about Mr Money Bags betting on us" asked Santana

"I WASN'T intentionally betting on you. It was just for trying to get my brother off of my back."

"I believe you," said Rachel

"I do too," replied Finn

"So you weren't aware he was going to get all of our opponents from our past, together, and take them over to Europe, to compete against us?" asked Quinn

"I would have told you if I was aware," said Michael "If I had of known, seriously, but you have to admit that's a great ploy to play against some opponent."

"I think that's an inappropriate comment to make," said Quinn "Because supposedly we are your team. We do have feelings."

"I agree," said Santana "It was inappropriate,"

"Look," started Michael "I apologize for that comment. I promise that I will get to the bottom of this and find out if it true or not."

"It is true," said Rachel

"How are you going to find out?" asked Santana

"I'm going to give my brother Rick a call."

"I think we should be all in on that," replied Quinn "You owe us. And you may find out certain information, and intentionally keep it from us, whether it be for our benefit or not."

"I agree," said Will "You need to make it up to the group.

Michael looked at everyone, and sighed. He knew he was beaten.

.

.

 _ **So what's going to happen? What other mystery is there? And who else is going to be part of the group that competed against the New Directions in the past.**_

 _ **Stay tuned to find out. All that and much more coming up.**_

 **.**

 **SMALL NOTE: We are three chapters away from the start of the World Championship of Show Choir competition - the first stage - SECTIONALS. Nearly there. The following two chapters tie in to that, as its a flow on effect.**


	45. Chapter 45

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions went to their benefactor, Michael Baxter, with their concerns on what they found out. That so far former warblers, Sebastian, and Hunter, and a former Vocal Adrenaline and big hitter, Jesse St. James were involved in the Western European team. They brought it to the attention of Mr Baxter, and their concern that he had made a bet with his brother. Having to tell the truth, he said he did make a bet with his brother Rick, but it was more that he was being harassed to make it. Now with everything out in the open, they want to know more. So Michael now has to ring his brother, and find out some more information.**_

 _ **How will they take the information that is about to be given to them? Will they even be able to handle it.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 45 - DEALING WITH THE PAST (AGAIN)**

 **.**

"Fine," said Michael walking around his desk and grabbing his phone.

The whole of the New Directions crowded further into Michael's office, as Michael dialed a number on his phone, and placed it on speaker. He then placed the phone in the middle of his desk.

It took three lots of calling before his brother, Rick, finally answered.

"You are really persistent today, aren't you brother?" came Rick's voice

"Cut the crap Rick," replied Michael "Tell me what you are playing at."

"Crap?" asked Rick who sounded like he was smiling "What the heck has gotten into you?"

"When were you going to tell me what you were up to?"

"Why are you being so cryptic today, brother? It's not like you!"

"Do I have to spell it out," said Michael getting frustrated

"I think you are going to have to. Someone's got a bee in their bonnet."

"I have found out through some sources that you have put together a team choc full of my New Directions opponents. Opponents who had performed against them in the past!"

There was a deadly silence on the other end of the phone.

"So I take it from that silence, that it's true then, Rick," stated Michael

"How... How did you find out?" came the reply

"Like I said I have my sources. Sources within the New Directions."

"Damn it!" Rick was heard saying

"What were you trying to achieve?" asked Michael going onto the attack "That you were hoping that we didn't hear anything, and when we made it all the way through to the Worlds, and we WILL, that when the New Directions saw who one of their opponents were, they would instantly get inside their heads, and cause them to lose! Is that what you were hoping for?"

"Well your New Directions are very fragile," came Rick's reply "Especially those Berry and Jones women, it wouldn't take much to break them, from what I've been told."

Finn was about to reaction, he was about to defend his wife, no one speaks ill of his wife or friend like that, no one, it took all that Quinn, Blaine, and Kurt had to stop Finn from talking. In the end, Rachel walked up to him, and gave him a massive hug, to subdue him further.

"Did I say the wrong thing about your precious New Directions," laughed Rick when Michael hadn't responded because of the others subduing Finn, "No wonder you were so gullible after I forced you into doing that bet. I still think my team full of opponents of yours will beat them hands down."

Santana was about to open her mouth but Brittany pulled her back, and Michael held up his hand to stop everyone else from reacting. He had proven his point. Rick was the one who had forced him into doing a bet, and it was Rick who was behind bringing all of their opponents together to try and put them off, and he virtually made it sound like he detested the New Directions.

"So tell me Rick," said Michael looking at how hurt his idols were "Are you still hands off with your group?"

"Of course," came Rick's reply "I'm not a pansy like you who needs to be hands on, even though you got your idol show choir manager Schuester. Why do you bother to show up and support them, I will never know. You're obsessiveness with them is really unhealthy. That's why I have my own assistants working with the group, because then I can liaise with the group through them. They sort stuff out for the group. Whatever they need I hand the money over. Whoever we had needed I would help to pay to get. And I did get some great people. People who could virtually beat your New Directions with ease, and could easily by themselves. It's just what it is. It's what's best for business."

Rachel was about to open her mouth but decided it was best for Michael to keep getting more information out of his unsuspecting brother.

"That has always been your downfall," replied Michael "You treat stuff like this as business opportunities, whereas I treat this kind of thing, as a hobby, or in this case, as a way to bring my idols back together and help them to what they really deserved. To be World Champions."

"You are so naive, Mikey," replied Rick "Jack's made a mistake with you. Mollycoddling you growing up, allowing you to disappear into that Show Choir World, to follow those idiots, the New Directions, when you should have been focusing on the business world."

This was getting personal, but Michael didn't mind, as it was showing the New Directions what it was like dealing with some members of his family, and the difference between him and his brother when it came to running a group.

"Actually, Rick," said Michael "It was Mum and Dad who pushed me in that direction. Jack was holding off on me because of what happened with you."

"Hey, leave that out of it," snapped Rick "I was just learning. You got what you wanted. We'll see how the precious New Directions handle the fact that their old nemesis's will be seeing them at the World's, that's if they get that far, if the worry about them all of the time."

"Just before I let you go," said Michael "Can you tell me who you've acquired in that team of yours?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm just intrigued on who you managed to pull into your little world of always wanting to beat me."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, as Rick seemed to be contemplating the request.

"If you won't tell me," continued Michael "I'll just rick Jack, and get him to tell me, you know I would!"

"You're a pest like that," replied Rick "Always a pest. Jack's in Australia at the moment dealing with the Show Choir Competition there. It's probably early morning there."

"I'll still ring him."

"Yeah you would too... Wait a bloody second."

Rick placed him on hold. On hold music came blaring over the phone.

"This is so intense," said Brittany out of the blue

"This is what it's like dealing with the money bag family," said Santana "Dealing with rich men and their egos."

"At least we know where we stand with Mr Baxter," said Rachel "He has our best interests at heart."

"To a degree," replied Santana

"Give him a break, Santana," said Kurt "He's show how loyal he is."

Suddenly the music stopped. Michael held up a finger to his mouth. Everyone stayed silent again.

"Are you sure you want this list brother?" came Rick's voice again

"I'm positive," replied Michael

"Are you going to give it to your precious babies?"

"I might do," said Michael winking at the New Directions "Or I might just keep it from them."

"Well they're you team, do whatever you want."

"I will, the list please Rick."

Rick could be heard sighing.

"Three former Warblers... Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington, and Skylar. Both Sebastian and Hunter hated the fact that Blaine Anderson defected to the dark side, that was their words. The third one Skyklar, resented the fact that the Warblers had to join the New Directions for a little while after their school had burned down. They never quite got the respect that they deserved at that point in time."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Next, is one of of my biggest coupes," continued Rick who sounded like the smile had returned to his face "Former Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James. Wasn't he Berry's partner for a little while?"

Finn placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"That's beside the point," replied Michael looking at both Finn and Rachel

"I don't think so," replied Rick "When I approached him, he was hesitant, after I persuaded him with money he was happy to come across to the dark side. He felt if Berry was weak, then he could get inside her head, like he had done before.

Finn was getting angry again, but again like before Rachel kept him calm, but only just.

"Moving on," said Michael rolling his eyes

"Clint was an easy one to recruit, apparently he had a run in with William Schuester, which forced Schuester to walk away from Vocal Adrenaline. That shows you Will Schuester walks away from a job when the going gets tough. No wonder he returned to the New Directions. He babies them."

Michael looked across at Will, who had his eyes closed, and was trying to stay calm.

"Moving on," said Michael "I count 5 people, all males. You need 12."

"I have that amount, brother, and maybe a few extra," came Rick's reply "Let me get there."

"I haven't got all day, Rick."

"If you're such a big fan of the New Directions, do you remember a team called Throat Explosion?"

Michael looked at Blaine, Tina, Artie, Sam, Kitty, and Jake. They all remembered the group all too well.

"If I remember right," said Michael looking at the 6 New Directions who were nodding their heads in remembrance "They won Nationals the year after the New Directions first won."

"That's the one," replied Rick "When I approached Jean Baptiste, their Captain at the time, he jumped at the chance to try and get another win against the New Directions."

"Great," said Sam without realizing where he was and after he did, he quickly put his hand to his mouth

"Sorry what was that?" came Rick's puzzled voice

"I said, great," said Michael covering up the mistake quickly "I know how much he single handily helped Throat Explosion, beat the New Directions."

"Which is what my research came up with," replied Rick oblivious to the mistake caused by Sam

"That's now 6 males," said Michael "Any females?"

"Hold on," replied Rick "Let's finish off the males. Miss Berry would bee familiar with this guy as well as she was with Jesse. In fact I think Mr Hudson would be also familiar with this guy as well."

"Rick. Rachel is now married to Finn Hudson, her name has changed to Hudson. I told you that. Give her some respect."

"I don't care, Mikey," came the reply "Do you want to know or not?"

"By all means, continue!"

"Miss Berry's first year NYADA, she met Brody Weston, later on that year he met Finn Hudson's fists. He put his tail between his legs and scurried away. When I caught up with him, he was really happy too come on board to get revenge."

Michael looked at Rachel, and Finn, them seemed to be getting some of the rough hits. Santana had called Finn to New York to sort Brody out, so she knew what Brody was like. She was giving both Finn and Rachel a hug.

"Are you still there brother?" came Rick's voice "Do you want me to stop? Have you had enough?"

Michael sighed "No I need to know the rest. That's 7 guys. Surely you don't have an all male group?"

"I'm not that stupid," replied Rick "If you thought that the list of males were impressive, wait until I hit you with the females that I bought. Let's start where we left off with Brody Weston."

Rachel dropped her head, she had a fair idea with what was about to come. Who was about to be announce. She actually slumped to her knees.

"Hurry up," said Michael

"She was Berry's 1st year Dance Instructor at NYADA. Ad actually gave her hell I hear," started Rick "When I sat down with her, she really jumped at the chance to do this. Her name is..."

"Cassandra July," said Rachel under her breath

"Cassandra July," finished off Rick

"What are you trying to do Rick?" asked Michael "Are you trying to mess with Mrs Hudson's head, and Mr Hudson's as well. By forcing them to deal with July, Weston and St. Clair?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing brother," came the reply "Berry's fragile state will push her over the edge, should she even try to compete, and as for the other guys, it'll bring back bad memories for the rest of the team.

Rachel looked like she was starting to hyperventilate, Finn had, had enough, he helped Rachel to her feet, and escorted her out of the office, and once back in the corridor, helped Rachel to start breathing in the fresher air.

"Can we move on please," asked Michael

"The next four women have all been a part of other groups that have been beaten by the New Directions, but they want to exact revenge on them with a better group, and now they have that chance. They are; Harmony, Frida Romero, Beatrice McClaine, and Giselle. Giselle, actually was with Jesse when they won Nationals that first year of the New Directions. So she knows how to beat them."

Michael sighed again. Those 4 women were all good singers in their own right, and well get them together, and they would be great as team.

"Only two to go," continued Rick "Have you heard enough yet bro? Do you concede defeat yet?"

"No," replied Michael "I believe in my team. 100 percent. Just tell me the last two names, so I can sort this out."

"All in good time, brother," said Rick who seemed to be gloating thinking that he now had the upper hand "These two women have special links to your Group Director, William Schuester. He knows them all too well."

Michael looked at Will, who seemed to know what was coming.

"Just get their names out," said Michael

"When I sat down with these two women, they didn't want to double cross Schuester and his babies, but I offered them more money than the others, because they were so desperate for it, and told them there would more heading their way should they win the Worlds, and especially the New Directions. They really had no choice but to sing. So they are if you haven't already guessed; Holly Holiday, and April Rhodes."

Will dropped his head and shook his head in disappointment, and disbelief.

"So there that's my team," replied Rick "I know they can beat your New Directions idols at Worlds."

"That's enough," came Rachel's voice from out in the corridor. She had heard the announcement of Holly and April from out there. Her breaking point had been reached "I've had enough."

"Who's that Michael?" asked Rick

"I'LL TELL YOU WHO IT IS!" yelled Rachel walking back into the office, with a murderous look on her face, everyone parted like the red sea for her "This is Mrs Rachel Hudson, not BERRY, not RACHEL BERRY, but MRS RACHEL HUDSON. I may have been fragile these last few months, but that's my issue, and no one else's business.

"I'll tell you something Rick, you may have built a team to mess with our heads, and make us think that we have no chance, but we have every damn chance to win the Worlds. It was a smart move on your part to try and go down that path. I'm sure I can speak for everyone here to say, yes, we are rocked by the fact that we have to face our old adversaries, and yes we have to face the ghosts of our past, but by the time we get to the Worlds, we'll be ready for them, and won't give a flying fuck about them.

"We will use that as motivation, to wipe the floor clean with you and your team stacked with so called stars. The only stars around her are myself, Mercedes Jones, and the rest of the New Directions. The New Directions will become stars of the Worlds. when we will be crowned WORLD CHAMPIONS OF SHOW CHOIR."

"Wow," said Santana "Now that's the old Rachel, welcome back Mrs Rachel Hudson."

Everyone cheered. Rachel smiled and held her baby bump.

"Michael," came Rick's voice

"Yes, brother?" smiled Michael

"They were all listening the entire time?"

"Do you not think that you could keep the secret the entire year?" asked Michael "A little word of mouth is always dangerous. You should know that, it is business after all. Besides they put one and one together, and came up with two. Then they put two and two together, and forced me to ring you."

"You guys think you are smart enough to win the Worlds?" asked Rich "Then think again. You may have found out early on, which is a kind of a shame, but this will only make my team even more hungry to beat you guys."

"You may have won this round," started Rachel "By surprising us with the faces of our past but overall WE WILL WIN the game."

"I beg to differ," said Rick

"You can beg all you want," said Will "It won't help you at all. Michael I think we've heard enough from your brother."

Michael smiled "The New Directions have spoken, Ricky."

Michael grabbed his phone and hung up.

"That felt good.

Finn walked through everyone to get to his wife.

"Are you okay Rach?"

"I'm fine Finn. I thought it was about time I stopped feeling sorry for myself and help our team out. I am Co-Captain after all. I may not be able to sing yet, but I am working on it."

"I'm just so proud of you for dealing with Mr Baxter's brother," smiled Finn

"Thank you, smiled Rachel

Finn and Rachel kissed.

"We're all proud of you, Rachel," said Quinn

Everyone moved in and gave Rachel a massive group hug

"Watch the baby," laughed Rachel from within the middle of the hug

"I just want to say something," said Will "Before we let Mr Baxter have his office back."

"Is this going to be a famous Schuester pep talk?" asked Santana

"I wouldn't be giving it if I didn't think you guys needed it, Santana."

"Well go for it then, Mr Schue," said Quinn

Everyone was quiet. Will looked at the floor thinking of where to start.

"Tonight we found out that should we get to the Worlds, and I have no doubt that we won't not get there, we will be facing the ghosts of our pasts. Whether it be former Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline's, Throat Explosion, or anyone who has competed against us in the past, or whether it's people who want to hand out revenge to some of us who they feel have been doubled crossed by us in the past. Consider it as a compliment, that they all think like that.

"Now we can either take this news two way. We will be facing people from our past that were brought together like us to win the Worlds. If we play their mind games we will lose to them. Do we want to go down that road? Do we want to roll over and let them win? That's not in our nature.

"Or do we want to do what we do best? I'd prefers to do that as I know all of you would prefer to do it too. So let's not worry about them from this point forward. We know of 1 team of 3 who we will be meeting at Worlds, should we get that far. Let us focus on our own jobs, and let them worry about that we now know about them.

"We are in this together, and together we stand tall and strong. Together we are the New Directions. Now let's move on form what we have found out, and move on in the right direction, and that's by not looking back into our past, but moving forwards into the future. Let's start by coming together for the Show Choir Circle."

Will stepped forward and placed his hand out. Michael was the next one to do the same, followed by Rachel, and Finn, then Kurt, and Blaine, and then Sam, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany, then Artie, Kitty, and Jake, followed lastly by Puck, Quinn, Tina, and Mike.

"Together," started Will "We are..."

"AMAZING," shouted everyone else moving their hands up in the air.

"Awesome pep talk again, Mr Schue," smiled Rachel

"Thank you, Rachel," said Will looking out into the corridor and seeing Emma smiling back at him.

Emma had turned up two minutes prior and had heard all of Will's pep talk.

"is everyone okay now?" asked Michael "We know now, who we are going to face at Worlds, WHEN we get that far, so we have plenty of time to prepare. If it's okay with you all can I please have my office back so Mr Schuester and I can finish viewing videos unless some of you want to stay back, and observe, and then ruin whatever's left of your free night."

"NO!" said everyone together

"Then I guess, it's good night," smiled Michael

Everyone started to leave the office.

.

.

 ** _And there we have it, we now know who their opponents on who are also trying to make it to the Worlds. How will this really effect each member of the team? Are they really okay with it? Only time will tell._**


	46. Chapter 46

_**PREVIOUSLY: Rick Baxter, one of Michael's older brother, did a bet with Michael all those months ago, to say he could form a show choir team, and could beat Michael at the Worlds. After being harassed by Rick, Michael accepted the bet. But little did Michael know, that Rick was going to form a team choc full of the New Directions opponents from the past. Which included Jesse St. James, 3 ex Warblers, Sebastian, Hunter, and Skylar, two of Rachel's tormentors from NYADA, Cassandra July, and Brody Weston, and two former friends of Will's, Holly Holliday, and April Rhodes.**_

 _ **So when the New Directions learned of that situation, they were not happy, but they had to get on with it.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 46 - RACHEL'S DREAM**

 **.**

It did take a week or so for everyone to get over the fact that Michael's brother, Rick, had built his own Show Choir team of almost every Main opponent that the New Directions had competed against in the past. Emma and some of the counselors, who were still dealing with certain New Directions, Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, and Artie in particular, said it was only natural for anxieties to come back.

.

So two weeks after finding out that one of their potential World's opponents was a team full of their previous opponents, and some people Rachel had battled against, the team was no longer anxious, and were starting to get rid of mistakes that had been creeping in to their Sectionals Set List.

Rachel who had stood up for herself and the team, against Michael's brother, Rick, was trying very hard to find her song voice, but as the weeks kept ticking away, her major anxiety was either being in front of people, like in the Choir Room, or in the center of the stage in the auditorium, and that was still holding her back. She was clearly getting frustrated.

As was Finn. He could see Rachel trying to break free of her chains which were keeping her down, and he was worried that it would effect the baby.

.

Finn sat down with Will and Emma to discuss his concerns as the month co8untdown approached.

"So, what's up Finn?" asked Will as they all sat down in one of the counseling rooms that was free to use

"We're nearly a month away from Sectionals," started Finn "And after that business with finding out about the Western Europe team, I thought Rachel was starting to relax, but she's not, and she's trying to do everything possible to try and perform with us at Sectionals, but every time she freezes up, and stresses out, I keep fearing it might be hurting the baby."

"I understand how you are feeling," said Emma "And I have to agree. Too much stress isn't a good thing when one is pregnant. But I have been keeping an eye on Rachel, and she has a check up every day, the baby is fine Finn, and doing well, even early in the pregnancy with just 2 months gone!"

"Finn," started Will "You and I both know how determined Rachel is. When she use to want something, she got it. It'll be the same again this time around. She'll be determined enough to start sing again, in front of people."

"But she's pushing herself too hard," said Finn "I just want her to relax, if she relaxes, I reckon it will happen a lot faster."

"In theory, it sounds good," smiled Will "But in reality that will be completely different. I think it's going to have to take time. You may not want to hear that Finn, but you're going to have to go with it."

Finn sat back in his chair.

"Just keep doing you've been doing, Finn," said Emma, "Just keep guiding her to be on stage as many times as you can, eventually one of those times will kick her system into breaking the hold that her fears are holding on to her for."

"Just promise me," started Finn "That if the stress starts affecting the baby, you will order her to rest."

Emma smiled "Of course Finn, I will make her rest if the stress starts affecting the baby."

"Okay," said Finn standing up "Thank you for listening to my concerns."

"Finn, Rachel will be fine," said Will "Once she breaks free of what's holding her back, she is going to back to her old self in no time. She's come a long way already from when I first saw her a few months ago, at the lake house."

"I know," smiled Finn, "I definitely know."

.

.

So as the days began to count down into the last month towards Sectionals, the New Directions began to make sure that their Set List was 100 percent performance ready. Rachel watched from the seats with Will, and sometimes Michael who kept going backwards and forwards between them and his job in Texas.

Emma and the children Daniel, Joseph, and Isobel, would sometimes join Rachel and Will too, to also watch the rehearsals.

In the breaks Rachel would always try to get to the center of the stage but would usually end up by-passing it as her fears came on strong, or Finn, Kurt, Sam, or even Mercedes would take turns to guide her to the center of the stage, but she would start to freeze up and shake.

Everyone was getting word for Rachel, as the days counted down towards Sectionals. But Rachel wasn't worried. She knew that sometime soon she was going to get through her fear. She wanted so much to perform at Sectionals, as she knew the moves of the two group songs. Every so often she would join in a rehearsal just to practice the moves.

.

Finally it came down to one week to go until Sectionals. Everyone was nervous. They had spent 4 months getting to this point. They were confident in their own abilities and they knew they were better than the Wall Flowers, and the Jumping Jacks, but it was the Warblers 2.0 they were more concerned about. They had time to get better. n But the New Directions knew they themselves had a very good set list.

For half of that week the New Directions nerves were starting to get the better of them as they kept mucking up dance routines and words, and Rachel was getting worried herself. Mercedes was starting to look more and more tire, she was starting to miss some key notes.

.

Finally after 2 days of mistakes creeping in, Will, had, had enough.

Michael who had just returned after being 3 weeks back in Texas working, Rachel, and Emma were sitting in the auditorium seats. So to were Burt, and Carole, who wanted to be there at Sectionals as main group supporters.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Shouted Will "Everyone bring it in, and have a seat,"

All of the New Directions came together after being strung out across the stage. They all sat down on the floor.

"Where do I start?" asked Will to himself, walking up onto the stage "This is not like guys. We are a few days out from Sectionals, and of all the times to start coming up with major nerves is now. You guys should be use to this. You've done it before, you did it at the the television studios, so it's not about not singing. I can't let this continue, not after two days straight. You are allowed to be nervous, don't get me wrong, but it's something else all together. What's going on? Can someone share any insight?"

Finn put up his hand.

"Yes Finn?"

"I can't speak for the rest, but I know it's not just me who feels this way, I feel this is hugely important to everyone here, not just us, but to you, Mr Schue, Mrs Schue, Rachel, and Mr Baxter, as well as my Mum, and Burt.

"We were apart from each other for 10 years. Mr Baxter brought us all back together. I feel what if something goes wrong on Saturday? Where to next for us? I've got Rach, and a baby on the way, but everyone here is my family again, and I can't do another 10 years again, without seeing everyone, I just can't."

Everyone else agreed. Will looked around at Michael who seemed to be contemplating what Finn had said. He then looked over at Emma who gave him, the _'You got this,'_ look.

Will looked at his team, he could remember when they were teenagers, and then when they were young adults before the ten years exile happened. He too didn't want to lose contact with any of them again. But this wasn't suppose to be the talk until at least the Worlds.

He sat down in front of the New Directions who all looked worriedly at him.

"Guys, I know where you all coming from, I feel that way myself. We've only been back together for 4 months or thereabouts, but look how far we have come in that time. We've fought back from the Raven incident, those of you who were effected were offered counseling some still use that, wile others are strong enough not to continue with it.

"But we are the New Directions, we don't think about anything about What If's or the past, what we do think about is the future. We use to think about getting to Nationals, but now it's the Worlds, and I for one believe we can get to the Worlds, you guys are that good. But if for some crazy reason we bow out at Sectionals, it'll be because we've done the best that we could, and some one else has done better but the only way we could do badly is let our emotions and our worries and our nerves, get in the way, and stuff it up for ourselves.

"You guys are the best of the best, I know this, you guys are better than the last few days. Put the worries at the back of your mind, and let's address them when we get to the Worlds. Do you guys want to go to the Worlds?"

"YES!" shouted the New Directions all together

"Do we want to lose at Sectionals?"

"NO!"

"Are we better than what we've been practicing like the last few days?"

"YES!"

"Then I want you all to stop worrying about what happens after the competition, because we are going to go all the way to the Worlds, do you all hear me?"

"YES!"

"I promise that whenever this competition finishes for us, we will all sit down and talk about what we need to do next. But let's focus on getting everything right for Sectionals first. Is everyone with me?"

"YES!"

"Let's get back into it then."

Will got up and Michael walked up to the stage.

"Before you guys get back into practice, I would like to follow on from Mr Schuester, if I may?"

"Go for it Mr Baxter," smiled Will

Everyone stayed seated.

"I heard what Mr Hudson had to say, and I understand what everyone else is feeling. You guys have only lost Sectionals once in the New Directions history but that was because of the Warblers cheating, and the collapse of Miss Rose on stage. I don't see you guys losing Sectionals not with the Set List and the personnel that you've got. So please stop worrying. I have 100 percent faith in you.

"On the matter of what might happen whenever the competition finishes for you guys, I'm working on an incentive that might interest all of you guys. You have all proven how reliable, dedicated, you all are to this, and that impresses me. But I will not tell you what it is until you've gotten to the Worlds, and that's why it's an incentive. So prove to me that you want to know what this incentive is, or that you want it."

Michael smiled and walked back to his chair leaving everyone stunned and wondering what the incentive was.

Both Will's pep talk, and Michael's incentive talk did the trick, as once the New Directions got back to practicing, their practices sharpened up considerably, and there were hardly any mistakes.

.

.

Two night's out from Sectionals, Rachel had once again tried to force herself to go to the center of the stage but as usual kept freezing up. She was now totally frustrated.

"It's okay Rach," said Finn comforting her after her latest attempt "It'll sort itself out soon enough."

"But I need to do this by this weekend," sobbed Rachel in Finn's arms.

"Why?"

"Because Mercedes, I think she may not last."

"How do you mean?"

"Her voice is giving out on her for doing too much high notes for her solo, and her body is shutting down, because I think she's picking up a flu."

"How do you know, she sounds fine to me."

"Let's just say it's intuition from the pregnancy. It's heightened. So I need to come right before Saturday."

"It's two days away, babe. Please don't push yourself. I'm sure Santana, Tina, or Quinn could take Mercedes place if she does go down."

"They haven't practiced Solos at all Finn," said Rachel "Everyone knows I can come up with at a moments notice."

"Please stop putting pressure on yourself. Mercedes will be right. Let's got to bed, and sleep and see what tomorrow brings."

"Okay," said Rachel

.

An hour later, both Finn and Rachel, were asleep. Rachel was cuddled up on Finn's chest listening to his heart beat while sleeping.

.

.

 **RACHEL'S DREAM**

 **.**

 _Rachel found herself walking through what seemed to be white smoke. She suddenly heard her own voice.  
_

 _"You're useless."_

 _Rachel turned around 180 degrees._

 _"That's right I'm speaking to you. You're useless, Rachel Hudson."_

 _"No I'm not," came another voice which sounded just like her._

 _"Yes you are..."_

 _"No I'm not..."_

 _"You were very good back in your time, but this is a vast different time. You're no longer relevant."_

 _"I don't believe that."_

 _"Yes you do, otherwise you would take charge."_

 _"Take charge of what?"_

 _"Take charge of you're destiny."_

 _"No, you are not. You're not even in control of the New Directions destiny."_

 _"I've been told I shouldn't worry about them, but I have to worry about myself first and foremost."_

 _"You and I both know that's not what we do. It's about what's best to get us to forward, and who will help us become starts, and that's the New Directions."_

 _"Leave me alone."_

 _"No, you leave me alone."_

 _The real Rachel grabbed her head._

 ** _"Enough,"_** _shouted Rachel **"Enough."**  
_

 _Suddenly the smoke cleared, and Rachel found herself on a stage looking out at rows full of empty seats. Suddenly a whole lot of other Rachel's filled those seats.  
_

 _"You're a fake," cried out one_

 _"You're useless," cried out another_

 ** _"I'm not,"_** _shouted the real Rachel  
_

 _"You are too, you can't even sing. You can't even help yourself."  
_

 _"You say you can perform," yelled out another fake Rachel "But you always freeze up every time you get to the center of the stage. You're no longer the Rachel Berry of old. You are a HAS BEEN."_

 _The fake Rachel's started laughing at the real Rachel. Rachel placed her hands over head and knelt down._

 _ **"Stop it, LEAVE ME ALONE."**_

 _" Mum, focus," came a girls voice _

_Rachel opened her eyes and looked beside her. There standing beside her was little girl._

 _" You need to focus, Mum."_

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

 _" Who do you think I am?"_

 _Rachel looked down at her stomach. The baby bump was no longer there, and she didn't feel pregnant._

 ** _"Are you my daughter?"_** _Rachel heard herself asking._

 _" I'm who you wish me to be," said the girl "So I guess I am."_

 ** _"What are you doing here?"_** _asked Rachel  
_

 _" You brought me here, so you tell me."_

 _Rachel shrugged her shoulders **"Are you my sub conscious?"**_

 _The little girl smiled " If I am, then who are they?"  
_

 _The little girl pointed at the seats where the Fake Rachel's were seated, and they had stopped laughing._

 ** _"I think they are my sub conscious too."_**

 _" Why are they laughing at you, and belittling you?"  
_

 ** _"I don't know."_**

 _" Yes Mum, you do, you do know why? You just have to say it out loud."  
_

 ** _"I can't."_**

 _" Why not Mum?" _

**_"Because if I do say it, then it'll be true."_**

 _" Not saying it, you're letting it be true, Mum."_

 _Rachel looked at her sub conscious daughter_

 _" Please Mum, you need to say it. If not then I can't help you."_

 _Rachel sighed **"I feel that I am no longer any good, because I haven't sung for over 10 years. I doubt myself too myself. I feel that I am no longer the best."**_

 _" You are the BEST, Mum," said the girl "You are part of a group that is the best of the best. They make you the best, and you make them the best. You don't need to doubt yourself_

 _" Doubting yourself only makes them win," continued the girl pointing at the fake Rachel's. "And the real World. You never let them win before, so why should you now?"_

 _The little girl started skipping around Rachel " You are Rachel Berry-Hudson, you are better than this, you are a star. Say it Mum."_

 ** _"I am Rachel Hudson, I am a star, and I am better than this."_**

 _" Say it with confidence, Mum,"  
_

 ** _"I am Rachel Hudson, I am a star, and I am better than this."_**

 _" Stand up, and tell it to them," yelled the Girl still skipping around Rachel.  
_

 _Rachel stood up and looked at the fake Rachel's._

 ** _"I AM RACHEL BERRY-HUDSON, I AM A STAR, AND I AM BETTER THAN YOU ALL."_**

 _Suddenly the fake Rachel's disappeared. Rachel's dream daughter stopped skipping, and looked up at her mother.  
_

 _" Mum!"_

 _Rachel looked down at her daughter, **"Yes, baby?"**_

 _" You can sing, you can do this, and you are going to be a great mum, as will Dad. He'll be a great Dad ."_

 _Rachel knelt down and gave her daughter a hug. **"Thank you."**_

 _" Mum!"_

 ** _"Yes?"_**

 _" It's time to wake up. Wake UP... NOW..."_

 _._

 **END OF RACHEL'S DREAM**

 **.**

 **.**

Rachel sat up bolt right in bed. Her face was sweating and she was breathing hard. She looked down at her stomach. Her pregnancy bump was still there. She put a hand on the bump and felt a small kick. Rachel smiled.

"Baby," came Finn's voice "Are you okay?"

Rachel looked down at Finn, who was groggily looking up at her.

"Go back to sleep, Finny, I'm fine."

Finn fell back asleep, Rachel smiled, and got out of bed. She knew what she needed to do.

.

.

 _ **What does her dream really mean to Rachel? Have the New Directions really cut out the mistakes? What will happen next?**_

 _ **Coming up next: Is SECTIONALS. The first of the big competitions.**_

 _ **NOTE: It's going to be a long chapter. So be ready for it.**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**PREVIOUSLY: Everything that has gone down the past 46 Chapters has lead up to this moment in time. SECTIONALS.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Please be aware that this will be a very long chapter. And also a disclaimer: All the songs that I have used in this Chapter I do not own a copyright for, or I don't own it full stop. I will name the songs with another disclaimer at the end of the chapter.**

 **.**

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 47 - SECTIONALS**

 **.**

The day to the start of the World Championships of the Show Choir Competition, had finally arrived. It had been 6 months in the making. Every 10 weeks from here on out was a competition day. For every team that won their Sectionals competition then aimed for Regionals to get a chance to compete at Nationals to then represent their country at Hemispheres, before finally reaching the big one... The Worlds.

.

Nearly all of the New Directions were up at 6 a.m. on this day, the SECTIONALS competition day. They were primed for breakfast. They weren't performing until at least 6 p.m. when the Sectionals got underway. Sectionals for the Lima, Ohio region were at the Unoh Event Center.

Mercedes was the only one who wasn't at breakfast, when Will and Michael walked into the cafeteria at 7 a.m. Emma was there already with her three kids, Daniel, Joseph, and Isobel. As was Burt and Carole. Carole was overseeing the dresses that the girls would be wearing. Rachel had, had one made for her just in case she needed it.

Will walked up to Sam, who was seated with Kitty, Artie and Jake.

"Sam, where's Mercedes?" asked Will

"She wanted to sleep by herself, last night," replied Sam "Something about feeling too enclosed before Sectionals."

"Would you mind going to get her?" asked Will "It's such a big day I want everyone to enjoy it together."

Suddenly Sam's phone beeped. He had received a text. He looked at it.

.

 _Sam, Sam, sam_

 _Not Feeling the best._

 _I've got no Voice._

 _Come Quick._

 _-Mercedes-_

.

Sam's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" asked Will

"It's Mercedes," replied Sam "Something's wrong with her."

Sam got up, and rushed to the door. Will looked back at Michael, who had just gotten to the food counter.

"Call a medic Mr Baxter," yelled Will "To Mercedes Jones's room."

Will ran after Sam. everyone looked shocked.

.

.

Sam, and Will had found Mercedes, who was exhausted, and was burning up a fever, and also couldn't talk. She was panicking but Sam calmed her down.

.

Sam, Will, Michael, Emma, Carole, Finn and Rachel were outside Mercedes room, while the Doctor was checking Mercedes out.

"I hope this isn't a sign of things to come," said Michael out of the blue

"Don't talk like that," said Emma, "If you do, it will happen."

"Sorry," replied Michael

the door to Mercedes room opened, and out stepped the Doctor.

"Can I see her now?" asked Sam

The Doctor nodded and Sam raced into the room.

"What's the word Doctor?" asked Michael

"Miss Jones is severely dehydrated," started the Doctor "She's got laryngitis, and her body needs recovery time. When did she have a break? Like as in back to her Health Retreat?"

"About a month ago," replied Will "Mercedes went back to her Health Retreat then."

"She needs to go back again, the pressure that she put on herself to perform today was immense, she wasn't listening to her body which wanted a break. The nurse is placing her on a I.V. as we speak."

"When will her voice come back?" asked Michael

"In a few days," came the reply

"Damn it," said Michael frustrated

"Mr Baxter, it was lucky Miss Jones contacted Mr Evans when she did, or otherwise things would be much more complicated than it is now. Lives come before competitions."

"Sorry. I hear you," said Michael apologetic

"She wants to support the group today, she knows she can't compete. Mrs Hudson she did ask to see you."

"Okay," smiled Rachel

Rachel walked into Mercedes little dorm room.

"I recommend tomorrow morning you fly her back to her Health Retreat," said the Doctor

"Yes, Doctor," replied Michael

The Doctor walked off.

"What do we do now?" asked Michael "Miss Jones was opening the set."

"I'll think of something," replied Will "I'll get the team together and go over options."

"Two of our best options for a solo are in that room, and both can't sing," said Michael pointing to inside the dorm room.

"Like I said I'll think of something," said Will again

.

Rachel walked into Mercedes Dorm room. The nurse was fixing an i.v. line to Mercedes who was receiving a hug from Sam.

"Mercedes," said Rachel semi smiling

Mercedes looked at Rachel, she had tears flowing down her face, she knew that she couldn't perform and felt like she was letting everyone down

Rachel gave Mercedes a massive hug beforre sitting down and watching Mercedes writ something very long on a piece of Paper.

"I'm so sorry Mercedes," said Rachel "I know how hard you were going for that solo."

Mercedes nodded and kept writing, then she gave the piece of paper to Sam.

"I'm Mercedes mouth piece, apparently," smiled Sam and started to read the piece of paper. "Rachel, do not worry about me, today wasn't meant to be my day, my day I know will come. Today is your day for redemption, and you and I both know what redemption that I am talking about. Do not shy away. You've come right at the best possible time.

"Whatever you do don't pressure yourself. You know you can do my solo. Be the star that you were meant to reclaim. Be the star that you are and once were. Make everyone stand up and take notice of you.

"I'm asking you to not give up on yourself. Do this for you, the team, and last of all... me."

Rachel looked at Mercedes, and smiled "Okay."

Will and Michael walked into the room, just as Rachel gave Mercedes another hug. She then left.

"I don't want you to worry," started Will "We need you to get better, and who knows, you can sing a solo at Regionals?"

"I've spoken to the Doctor," said Michael "If you're okay to travel you can come and support, otherwise tomorrow you'll head to your Health Retreat."

Mercedes nodded.

.

.

An hour later everyone gathered in the Choir Room, Sam had been excused to stay with Mercedes.

Will and Michael both walked into the Choir Room.

"So Mercedes can't compete?" asked Santana

"No," replied Will

"Who's going to do her solo?" asked Quinn "No one can quite reach her notes on that solo."

"I think we will need to change Solo songs," said Will

"Is that wise?" asked Kurt "I didn't think we could change set lists?"

"9 a.m. is the cut off that Set Lists can change," said Michael "Anytime after that penalties are incurred."

"We have less than an hour then," said Puck looking at his watch

"How are you going to choose, Mr Schue?" asked Blaine

Rachel stuck her hand up. She was sitting below Finn who was cuddling her.

"Yes Rachel, what would your opinion be on who should get the solo?" asked Will smiling.

Rachel cleared her throat. "We all now that Quinn, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, and Tina are good at doing solo's with preparation time, but Mercedes and I are very good at going on the fly."

"What are you saying?" asked Tina

"I think it'll be best if I do the Solo today?"

Everyone went silent.

"But Mrs Hudson," started Michael, but he was stopped by Will.

Will walked over to Rachel, and grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her. He looked at her.

"The old Rachel would come out with something like that," started Will "And I would give it to her. But I'm hesitant to even contemplate giving that to you, because you haven't sung since we started this."

"I'm ready now, Mr Schue," said Rachel quietly "I know I am."

"How do you know, Rachel?"

"I can't tell you, you may think it's weird."

"Try us," said Finn

"I know my insecurities were based on me doubting myself. I knew it was just me holding me back and no one else."

"How did you suddenly arrive at that conclusion?" asked Santana

"Again if I tell you, you're going to think that I am weird."

"We already do," said Kitty "Just for piping up and asking to do a solo without even attempting to sing a song. So that's crazy. So keep being crazy."

"Kitty that's enough," snapped Will

"That's my wife you're talking about," replied Finn "So watch what you say next."

"It's okay," replied Rachel "Kitty's right. It is crazy."

Rachel looked up at Finn, Finn looked down at her "Say it. I've got your back babe. If you want this solo, fight for it, just like the old Rachel."

Rachel sighed. "I dreamt that it was me holding myself back, but I had guidance from someone to show me the errors of my way."

"Wow," said Quinn "It must have been someone special to do that for Rachel to turn over a new leaf."

"Who was it, Rach?" asked Finn

Rachel looked at Will, then back up at Finn, and then took a deep breath "Our unborn child, she helped me to see how to stop beating myself up."

"Daughter?" said Finn "Wow, really?"

"Yes."

"Are you expecting us to believe that you're unborn child to you in a dream?" asked Santana "And it happened to be your daughter, and she helped you see the light, and now you want the Solo?"

"Yes," replied Rachel

"That's ludicrous," replied Santana back straight away "It's just a dream."

"I believe her," said Finn

"You would," said Kitty "You're suppose to believe her."

"I believe her," said Kurt

"Me too," said Blaine

"As do I," said Tina

"And I do too," replied Quinn

It was like Tina, and Quinn, remembered from their experiences of being pregnant of dreams.

"I believe you, Rachel," said Will

"A word. Mr Schuester, now," said Michael "Outside."

"I have a question..." said Kitty "If you feel like you can sing, why don't you give it a go, and sing in front of us, now?"

"Kitty," said Finn shocked

"No, no, it's okay," said Rachel turning to the rest of the group "I only have enough confidence at this moment in time to go hard on the Solo, on stage. I'm hoping that once I've sung the solo, I'm back to normal. It's just a matter of faith."

"Now, Mr Schuester," ordered Michael

Will got up, and followed Michael out of the Choir Room. As soon as they were outside and the door was closed, Michael turned on Will.

"Are you seriously going to give the Solo to Mrs Hudson, after her dreaming of her child, and she still refuses to sing?"

"I believe in her Michael. She WILL sing at Sectionals."

"We're running out of time, pick someone else, Mrs Hudson can wait until Regionals."

"I'm the one choosing Michael, don't forget that. I believe in Rachel."

"Then it's on you Mr Schuester. She freezes up all the time, she can only stay on stage for 2 minutes, and if nothing that resembles a note, comes out, we're disqualified after those 2 minutes. That's the rule. But by all means do what you feel is right."

"Just calm down, Michael. It'll be fine. These guys are the best. When it comes to the crunch they pull together. Rachel will be fine."

"What we have worked up to now, comes down to one person. All this time. It's on you if she fails."

"Fine, I'll take the responsibility," said Will

Will walked straight back into the Choir Room, followed by Michael. There looked to be a bit of friction between the two, the whole group seemed to notice. Will looked at Rachel.

"I need a show of hands for all those wanting to let Rachel, have the Solo. I need a majority of hands."

Finn was the first to put up his hand, followed by Kurt, Quinn, Blaine, Tina, Puck, Mike, Jake, leaving Artie, Kitty, Santana and Brittany as the only ones not to put their hands up. But Brittany quickly followed putting her hand up, and then gave that look of hers to Santana. Santana rolled her eyes and placed her hand up. Artie followed seconds later, and Kitty shook her head, but lifted up her hand.

Will looked at Michael "There's your answer."

"Fine," said Michael sighing and then looked at his watched "Mrs Hudson, I need your solo song please.

Rachel got up and walked over to Michael, and whispered in his ear.

"Nice one," smiled Michael

Michael got on his phone, and walked out of the Choir Room.

"Okay," said Will "Let's have a couple of hours to relax, then we'll have a run through, and then have lunch, and then we'll have a few more hours to relax, before we head to the Unoh Event Center."

.

.

For the rest of the day, Rachel isolated herself from the rest of the group, including Finn, telling him, and all those who asked that she needed to stay in the zone of not freaking herself out.

.

Mid afternoon came, and the New Directions including Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes, who was looking a bit better, but still couldn't talk, boarded the bus, along with Michael, Will, Emma, Daniel, Joseph, Isobel, Burt and Carole.. They headed to the Unoh Event Center where they found their dressing room, and hung out and prepared the best they could.

.

Half an hour before the start of Sectionals, there was a knock on their dressing room door, and in walked; Matt Rutherford, Lauren Zizes, Marley Rose, Sugar Motta, and Joe Hart.

"Hey guys," smiled Matt

"What's up bitches," smiled Lauren

"Hey guys," said Marley, Jake, and Joe all together

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Brittany running up to the 5.

"We got special invites courtesy of a Mr Michael Baxter," smiled Matt

"That's me," said Michael sitting over in one corner

The whole team gave the New Directions Alumni a group hug

"We'll be sitting in the crowd, supporting you," said Sugar

"We've been invited to spend a couple of days with you after Sectionals tonight," said Marley

"We need to get seated for the start of the show," said Will looking at his watch

"Mr Schue, I would like to stay here alone," said Rachel "To prepare for my solo."

"That's okay, Rachel, you do what you need to do!" replied Will

Everyone else filed out of the room. Finn stayed back.

"Do you want some company?" asked Finn

"It's okay Finn, I need to do this. I'm sorry for being distance for most of the day, I just need these last few minutes, alone."

"I understand," said Finn "You can do this."

"Thanks," smiled Rachel "I know I can."

"I love you," said Finn

"I love you too," replied Rachel

Finn kissed Rachel, on the temple, and then left the dressing room, leaving Rachel all alone.

.

.

 **SECTIONALS**

Finally Sectionals began. The MC walked out to the middle of the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and please welcome to the start of the World Championship of Show Choirs Competition. This has been a long 6 months since the launch. But now here we are in the first round, the Sectionals. Tonight we see 4 teams perform, the Warblers 2.0, The Wall Flowers, The Jumping Jacks, and The New Directions, and only one of them will move on to the second stage, Regionals.

"We have 5 judges sitting in the top tier, spread through the first row. They each have a list to mark from, and at the end of each group performance, they will send it to the overall judge, where he totals the marks up, and so once all 4 groups have performed we find out who is moving forwards, and unfortunately we find out the placings of groups, who aren't so let's get this show on the road. Introducing first. The Warblers 2.0.

.

The Warblers 2.0 came out onto the stage, as the MC walked off.

.

 **WARBLERS 2.0**

 **.**

 **SONG #1**

 _WARBLERS 2.0: "You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_  
 _I look around me and I see it isn't so_  
 _Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs_  
 _And what's wrong with that_  
 _I'd like to know_  
 _'Cause here I go again_  
 _I love you, I love you_  
 _I love you, I love you_

 _._

 _"I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, can't you see_  
 _Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me now can't you see_  
 _What's wrong with that_  
 _I need to know_  
 _'Cause here I go again_  
 _I love you, I love you_

 _._

 _"Love doesn't come in a minute_  
 _Sometimes it doesn't come at all_  
 _I only know that when I'm in it_  
 _It isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all._

 _._

 _"How can I tell you about my loved one_  
 _How can I tell you about my loved one_  
 _How can I tell you about my loved one_  
 _How can I tell you about my loved one._

 _._

 _"I love you, I love you_  
 _I love you_  
 _I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see_  
 _I love you_  
 _Ah, he gave me all, he gave it all to me to me, say can't you see_  
 _I love you_  
 _I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see_  
 _I love you_  
 _Ah, he gave me all, he gave it all to me to me, say can't you see_  
 _I love you_  
 _I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see_  
 _I love you_  
 _Ah, he gave me all, he gave it all to me to me, say can't you see_

 _._

 _"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_  
 _I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no_  
 _Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs_  
 _What's wrong with that?"_

.

The Warblers 2.0 had improved since the outing at the television studios, as everyone knew they would, but they hadn't improved enough to be a major threat to the New Directions chances. The only way they could cause an upset was if Rachel took the whole 2 minutes to compose here. That might still happen.

.

.

 **SONG #2**

 _WES: "I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_  
 _I need your loving, loving_  
 _I need it now_  
 _When I'm without you_  
 _I'm something weak_  
 _You got me begging, begging_  
 _I'm on my knees."_

 _._

 _DAVID: "I don't wanna be needing your love_  
 _I just wanna be deep in your love_  
 _And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_  
 _'Cause I really don't care where you are_  
 _I just wanna be there where you are_  
 _And I gotta get one little taste."_

 _._

 _WARBLERS 2.0. "Your sugar_  
 _Yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_  
 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_  
 _Little love, a little sympathy_  
 _Yeah, you show me good loving_  
 _Make it alright_  
 _Need a little sweetness in my life_  
 _Your sugar_  
 _Yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _._

 _"My broken pieces_  
 _You pick them up_  
 _Don't leave me hanging, hanging_  
 _Come give me some_  
 _When I'm without ya_  
 _I'm so insecure_  
 _You are the one thing, one thing_  
 _I'm living for."_

 _._

 _WES: "I don't wanna be needing your love_  
 _I just wanna be deep in your love_  
 _And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_  
 _'Cause I really don't care where you are_  
 _I just wanna be there where you are_  
 _And I gotta get one little taste."_

 _._

 _WARBLERS: "Your sugar_  
 _Yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_  
 _I'm right here,_  
 _'Cause I need_  
 _Little love, a little sympathy_  
 _Yeah, you show me good loving_  
 _Make it alright_  
 _Need a little sweetness in my life_  
 _Your sugar! sugar!_  
 _Yes, please, yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me?"_

 _._

 _DAVID: "Yeah_  
 _I want that red velvet_  
 _I want that sugar sweet_  
 _Don't let nobody touch it_  
 _Unless that somebody's me_  
 _I gotta be your man_  
 _There ain't no other way_  
 _'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day."_

 _._

 _WE: "I don't wanna play no games_  
 _You don't gotta be afraid_  
 _Don't give me all that shy shit_  
 _No make-up on_  
 _That's my."_

 _._

 _WARBLERS 2.0. "Sugar_  
 _Yes, please, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me, down on me?_  
 _I'm right here, right here, 'cause I need, 'cause I need_  
 _Little love, a little sympathy_  
 _So, baby, yeah you show me good loving_  
 _Make it alright_  
 _Need a little sweetness in my life_  
 _Your sugar! sugar!_  
 _Yes, please yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _._

 _"Sugar_  
 _Yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_  
 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_  
 _Little love, a little sympathy_  
 _Yeah, you show me good loving_  
 _Make it alright_  
 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _._

 _"Your sugar! sugar!_  
 _Yes, please, yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_  
 _down on me, down on me."_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #3  
**

 **.**

 _WES: "I am sailing_  
 _I am sailing_  
 _Home again_  
 _'Cross the sea_  
 _I am sailing,_  
 _Stormy waters_  
 _To be near you,_  
 _To be free."_

 _._

 _DAVID: "I am flying,_  
 _I am flying_  
 _Like a bird_  
 _'Cross the sky_  
 _I am flying,_  
 _Passing high clouds_  
 _To be with you,_  
 _To be free."_

 _._

 _WARBLERS 2.0: "Can you hear me, can you hear me_  
 _Through the dark night, far away_  
 _I am dying, forever crying_  
 _To be with you, who can say_

 _._

 _"Can you hear me, can you hear me_  
 _Through the dark night far away_  
 _I am dying, forever crying_  
 _To be with you, who can say_

 _._

 _"We are sailing, we are sailing_  
 _Home again_  
 _'Cross the sea_  
 _We are sailing_  
 _Stormy waters_  
 _To be near you,_  
 _To be free._

 _._

 _"Oh Lord, to be near you, to be free_  
 _Oh Lord, to be near you, to be free_  
 _Oh Lord, to be near you, to be free_  
 _Oh Lord."_

 _._

 _._ The audience clapped the Warblers 2.0, and they walked off of the stage. The M.C. walked back on.

"The Warblers 2.0, ladies and gentlemen. Didn't they do a fine job. We'll give the judges a couple of minutes to finish their marking, before the next group. Hold tight."

The M.C walked off the stage.

"What did you think?" asked Michael who was sitting next to Will

"They did well," replied Will "Marginally better than when we saw them last."

"That's what I thought too," smiled Michael "It's ours to lose."

"Don't worry Mr Baxter," said Finn who was sitting on the other side of Michael "Rachel will be okay."

"I certainly hope so Mr. Hudson," smiled Michael.

.

The M.C. walked back onto the stage.

"Okay, we're ready for the second group of the night. After this we'll have a 15 minute break before the last 2 groups perform. Please welcome The Wall Flowers."

The Wall Flowers came onto the stage, as the M.C. walked off.

.

.

 **THE WALL FLOWERS**

 **.**

 **SONG #1**

 _THE WALL FLOWERS: "I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_  
 _Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime_  
 _When you take you gotta give so live and let live and let go oh oh oh oh_  
 _I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden._

 _._

 _"I could promise you things like big diamond rings_  
 _But you don't find roses growin' on stalks of clover_  
 _So you better think it over_  
 _Well, if sweet talking you could make it come true_  
 _I would give you the world right now on a silver platter_  
 _But what would it matter_  
 _So smile for a while and let's be jolly love shouldn't be so melancholy_  
 _Come along and share the good times while we can_

 _._

 _"I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_  
 _Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime_  
 _I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_

 _._

 _"I could sing you a tune and promise you the moon_  
 _But if that's what it takes to hold you I'd just as soon let you go_  
 _But there's one thing I want you to know_  
 _You'd better look before you leap still waters run deep_  
 _And there won't always be someone there to pull you out_  
 _And you know what I'm talking about_  
 _So smile for a while and let's be jolly love shouldn't be so melancholy_  
 _Come along and share the good times while we can_

 _._

 _"I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_  
 _Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime..._

 _._

 _"I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_  
 _Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime..."_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #2  
**

 **.**

 _THE WALL FLOWERS: "In a while now_  
 _I will feel better_  
 _Ill face the weather before me_  
 _In a while now ill race the irony_  
 _And by that each word of my eulogy_

 _._

 _"All the uninvited tragedies_  
 _Step outside_

 _._

 _"Ask yourself now_  
 _Where would you be without_  
 _Days like this_  
 _When you finally collide_  
 _With the moment you cant forget_

 _._

 _"So do I remind you of_  
 _Someone you never met_  
 _A lonely sillouette_  
 _And do I remind you of_  
 _Somewhere you wanna be_  
 _So pull at a leash is too far out of reach_  
 _Oh I wish you open up for me_  
 _'Cause I wanna know you_  
 _Amaryllis_  
 _Bloom_

 _._

 _"Stay a while now_  
 _Undress your colors_  
 _'Cause there like no other_  
 _Ive ever seen_  
 _I could get used to your company_  
 _Step inside_

 _._

 _"Ask yourself now_  
 _Where would you be without_  
 _Days like this_  
 _When you finally collide_  
 _With the moment you cant resist_

 _._

 _"So do I remind you of_  
 _Someone you never met_  
 _A lonely sillouette_  
 _And do I remind you of_  
 _Somewhere you wanna be_  
 _So pull out a leash_  
 _Oh I wish you open up for me_  
 _'Cause I wanna know you_  
 _Amaryllis_

 _._

 _"In a while now_  
 _I will feel better_  
 _I will be better_

 _._

 _"So do I remind you of_  
 _Someone you never met_  
 _A lonely sillouette_  
 _And do I remind you of_  
 _Somewhere you wanna be_  
 _So pull out a leash_  
 _Oh I wish you open up for me_  
 _'Cause I wanna know you_  
 _Amaryllis_  
 _Bloom_  
 _Amaryllis_  
 _Bloom_  
 _Amaryllis."_

 _._

 _._ **SONG #3  
**

 **.**

 _THE WALL FLOWERS: "Sitting here wasted and wounded_  
 _At this old piano_  
 _Trying hard to capture_  
 _The moment this morning I don't know_  
 _'Cause a bottle of vodka_  
 _Is still lodged in my head_  
 _And some blonde gave me nightmares_  
 _I think that she's still in my bed_  
 _As I dream about movies_  
 _They won't make of me when I'm dead_

 _._

 _"With an ironclad fist I wake up and_  
 _French kiss the morning_  
 _While some marching band keeps_  
 _Its own beat in my head_  
 _While we're talking_  
 _About all of the things that I long to believe_  
 _About love and the truth and_  
 _What you mean to me_  
 _And the truth is baby you're all that I need_

 _._

 _"I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_  
 _For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_  
 _I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_  
 _And lay you down on a bed of roses_

 _._

 _"Well I'm so far away_  
 _That each step that I take is on my way home_  
 _A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night_  
 _Just to see through this payphone_  
 _Still I run out of time_  
 _Or it's hard to get through_  
 _Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you_  
 _I'll just close my eyes and whisper,_  
 _Baby blind love is true_

 _._

 _"I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_  
 _For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_  
 _I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_  
 _And lay you down on a bed of roses_

.

 _"The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry_  
 _The barkeeper's wig's crooked_  
 _And she's giving me the eye_  
 _I might have said yeah_  
 _But I laughed so hard I think I died_

 _._

 _"Now as you close your eyes_  
 _Know I'll be thinking about you_  
 _While my mistress she calls me_  
 _To stand in her spotlight again_  
 _Tonight I won't be alone_  
 _But you know that don't_  
 _Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove_  
 _For it's you that I'd die to defend_

 _._

 _"I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_  
 _For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_  
 _I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_  
 _And lay you down on a bed of roses."_

 _._

 _._

The audience clapped the Wall Flowers, and they left the stage. The M.C. walked back on.

"The Wall Flowers, ladies and gentlemen, they did good. We're going to take a 15 minute break now, before the last two groups perform. And speaking of the last two groups, can the Jumping Jack's and the New Directions please get ready."

"Come on guys," said Will "Let's go."

.

.

The New Directions piled back into their dressing room. Rachel who had been trying to keep mind focused, was sitting down with her eyes closed. But she opened them when everyone returned. Finn walked up.

"It's almost time. Are you ready to go?"

Rachel nodded, and Mercedes walked up and gave her a massive hug.

In a small raspy voice she said: "You can do this, Rach,"

Rachel smiled.

"Show Choir circle," came Will's voice

Everyone gathered in a circle including Rachel, Mercedes and Michael.

"In a few minutes the Jumping Jacks will be performing and we need to take our place," started Will "We have this. This is ours for the taking. Just have faith and have belief in yourselves. We all saw the Warblers 2.0 perform., they've done better since we last saw them, but we can beat them on our set list. Put you all into this, and we will be going to Regionals. This is the start of our redemption. Take it with pride. Hands in."

Everyone put their hands in.

"On 3... 1... 2... 3.."

"Amazing," yelled everyone throwing their hands up in the air.

"Places everyone," said Will "Once the Jumping Jacks hit the stage, we need to be ready to move."

.

.

The short 15 minute interval was soon over, and everyone in the audience retook their seats.

The M.C walked back onto the stage.

"We're now into the 2nd half of the Sectionals competition, please make welcome The Jumping Jacks."

The M.C walked off of the stage. The Jumping Jacks made their way onto the stage.

.

.

 **THE JUMPING JACKS**

 **.**

 **SONG #1**

 **.**

 _THE JUMPING JACKS: "Get up and jump, get up and jump_  
 _Get up, get up, get up and jump_

 _._

 _"Jump on up, jump on down_  
 _Just jump, a jump, a jump, a jump, a jump around_  
 _Jump the day away, jump all over town_  
 _'Causes jumpin' is okay in a jumpin' kinda way, hey_

 _._

 _"Jump a boy, jump a girl, jump a rope, jump for joy_  
 _Just don't stop jumpin', keep your heart muscle pumpin'_  
 _Hillel be jumpin' on that little baby frumpkin say what, you got a pumpkin in your pants?_

 _._

 _"When you're just standing or sitting still_  
 _Think about the frogs gettin' a thrill_  
 _Take a little lesson from the kangaroos_  
 _Don't you know they're jumpin' foos, jump you_

 _._

 _"Jump a nun, jump a Jack, jump for fun, jump back_  
 _How's about us jumpin' in the sack and now, it's time for a jump attack_

 _._

 _"Get up and jump, get up and jump_  
 _Get up and jump, get up and jump_  
 _Get up and jump, get up and jump_  
 _Get up and jump, get up and jump_

 _._

 _"Jam Bob, Jim Bob, slim Bob boogie_  
 _To the tune of slima Billy, lookin' like you're mighty silly_  
 _Say what you got a pumpkin in your pants, say what you got a pumpkin in your pants?_

.

 _"Mister Mexican jumpin' bean knows his fun is sqeaky clean_  
 _Christ, how'd ya think that he got so clean?_  
 _Not from sittin' on his goddamn spleen, get up_

 _._

 _"Oh, I be jumpin', I be jumpin', I be jumpin' alone_  
 _I be jumpin' for the phone I be jumpin' Missus Jones_  
 _I really wanna jump on Kinski's bones_

 _._

 _"Get up and jump, get up and jump_  
 _Get up and jump, get up and jump_  
 _Get up and jump, get up and jump_  
 _Get up and jump, get up and jump_

 _._

 _"Get up and jump, get up and jump_  
 _Get up and jump, get up and jump_  
 _Get up and jump, get up and jump_  
 _Get up and jump, get up and jump_

.

 _"Jam Bob, Jim Bob, slim Bob boogie to the tune of slima Billy, lookin' like you're mighty silly_  
 _Say what you got a pumpkin in your pants, say what you got a pumpkin in your pants?"_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #2  
**

 **.**

 _THE JUMPING JACKS: "Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back_  
 _No more no more no more no more_  
 _Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back_  
 _No more_  
 _What'd you say_

 _._

 _"Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back_  
 _No more no more no more no more_  
 _Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back_  
 _No more_

 _._

 _"Old woman old woman, oh you treat me so mean_  
 _You're the meanest old woman that I ever have seen_  
 _Well I guess if you say so_  
 _I'll have to pack my things and go that's right_

 _._

 _"Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back_  
 _No more no more no more no more_  
 _Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back_  
 _No more_  
 _What'd you say_

 _._

 _"Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back_  
 _No more no more no more no more_  
 _Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back_  
 _No more_

 _._

 _"Now baby, listen baby, don't you treat me this way_  
 _Cause I'll be back on my feet some day_  
 _Don't care if you do, cause it's understood_  
 _You ain't got no money, you just a no good_  
 _Well I guess if you say so_  
 _I'll have to pack my things and go that's right_

 _._

 _"Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back_  
 _No more no more no more no more_  
 _Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back_  
 _No more_  
 _What'd you say_

 _._

 _"Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back_  
 _No more no more no more no more_  
 _Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back_  
 _No more_

 _._

 _"Well_  
 _Uh, what you say?_  
 _Don't cha come back_  
 _No more."_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #3  
**

 **.**

 _"Little ditty about Jack and Diane_  
 _Two American kids growin' up in the heartland_  
 _Jacky's gonna be a football star_  
 _Diane debutante backseat of Jacky's car_

 _._

 _"Suckin' on a chili dog outside the Tastee Freeze_  
 _Diane's sittin' on Jacky's lap_  
 _He's got his hand between her knees_  
 _Jacky say "Hey Diane lets run off_  
 _Behind a shady tree"_  
 _Dribble off those Bobby Brooks slacks_  
 _Let me do what I please._  
 _And Jacky say_

 _._

 _"Oh yeah life goes on_  
 _Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_  
 _Oh yeah say life goes on_  
 _Long after the thrill of livin' is gone, they walk on_

 _._

 _"Jacky sits back reflects his thoughts for the moment_  
 _Scratches his head and does his best James Dean._  
 _Well you know Diane, we oughtta run of the city_  
 _Diane says "Baby, you ain't missing' no-thing"_  
 _Jacky say a_

 _._

 _"Oh yeah life goes on_  
 _Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_  
 _Oh yeah say life goes on_  
 _Long after the thrill of livin' is gone,_

 _._

 _"Gonna let it rock_  
 _Let it roll_  
 _Let the Bible belt come down_  
 _And save my soul_  
 _Hold on to sixteen as long as you can_  
 _Changes come around real soon_  
 _Make us women and men_

 _._

 _"Oh yeah life goes on_  
 _Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_  
 _Oh yeah say life goes on_  
 _Long after the thrill of livin' is gone,_

.

 _"Little ditty about Jack and Diane_  
 _Two American kids doing the best they can."_

 _._

 _._

The Jumping Jacks finished, and were applauded off of the stage. The M.C returned to the stage, just as the New Directions moved into their places just off stage.

"The Jumping Jacks, ladies and gentlemen. Didn't they do good? We'll give the judges a couple of minutes, before watching the final group of the night, hold tight.

.

.

Rachel was breathing heavily, keeping herself calm. Finn turned her around to face him.

"Look at me," he said gently "You can do this. We have total faith in you. This is not only our redemption, but it's also yours. This is the day you come back as Rachel that we all know and love. Take it and run with it."

"Thank you, babe," smiled Rachel "You're so sweet, but I have got this."

Finn smiled "Good girl."

Rachel turned back, around just as the MC walked back onto the stage.

"All right ladies and gentlemen. Introducing our last group of the night, they're the supposed favorites to win tonight, please welcome The New Directions."

The M.C. walked off as the audience clapped. Off stage, Rachel took one last deep breath, and as she walked onto the stage by herself, Michael and Will walked up to Finn. Michael looked at his watch.

"As soon as she gets into place," started Michael "She has two minutes."

"Will you give it a rest please Mr Baxter," said Finn "We know your anxieties, Rachel has this. Believe in her, and she won't let you down."

"Well, said," replied Will

Rachel took her place in the middle of the stage, and the unofficial time started. She looked out at the audience, and closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She need to single to the band that she was ready.

Time was counting down on Michael's watch. "That's now a minute, I sure hope you guys are wrong, otherwise we are done."

"Put a sock in it Mr Baxter," said Kurt who was behind Michael "It's getting old."

As the count down got down to the 1 minute 30 mark, Rachel opened her eyes, and gave the signal to the band, who started playing the intro. This brought a smile to Finn's face.

"Get ready, here come's Rachel."

.

 **NEW DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

Rachel opened her mouth, and her singing voice returned.

.

 _RACHEL: "Break down_  
 _Break down_

 _._

 _"Break down_  
 _I was scared to death I was losing my mind_  
 _Break down_  
 _I was scared to death I was losing my mind_  
 _Break down_

 _._

 _"I couldn't close my eyes I was pacing all night, oh, no,_  
 _I think I found the light at the end of the tunnel (and my doubts)_  
 _I couldn't find the truth I was going under_

 _._

 _"But I won't hide inside_  
 _I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out_  
 _Lonely inside and light the fuse_  
 _Light it now, light it now, light it now._

 _._

 _"And now I will start living today, today, today_  
 _I close the door_  
 _I got this new beginning and I will fly_  
 _I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball_  
 _I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball."_

 _._

Rachel looked back at Finn, and he was smiling. On the other side of the stage where the girls were, tears were running down their faces, they could feel Rachel pain. Meanwhile where the boys were, Michael walked from the group, realizing his stress hadn't helped. Rachel had know what she was doing, all along.

.

 _RACHEL: "Freedom_  
 _I let go of fear and the peace came quickly_  
 _Freedom_  
 _I was in the dark and then it hit me_  
 _I chose suffering and in pain in the falling rain_  
 _I know, I gotta get out into the world again_

 _._

 _"But I won't hide inside_  
 _I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out_  
 _Lonely inside and light the fuse_  
 _Light it now, light it now, light it now_

 _._

 _"And now I will start living today, today, today_  
 _I close the door_  
 _I got this new beginning and I will fly_  
 _I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball_  
 _I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball_

 _._

 _"Break down_  
 _I was scared to death I was losing my mind_  
 _Break down_  
 _I gotta get out into the world again_

 _._

 _"And now I will start living today, today, today_  
 _I close the door_  
 _I got this new beginning and I will fly_  
 _I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball_  
 _I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball_  
 _I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball."_

 _._

The song finished, and the audience gave Rachel a standing ovation, she bowed, and tears started running down her face, and she left the stage, and ran straight into Finn's arms, who gave her a massive hug.

"Good job, baby, you're back."

"Thank you for believing in me," sobbed Rachel

"I never stopped. Are you alright to continue?""

"Yes."

"Then you need to get to the other side of the stage, and quick," laughed Finn.

Rachel made her way towards the back of the stage, while getting a pat on the back from all the boys. She then made her way to where the girls were.

Santana meanwhile onto the stage by herself, and got into position. The music began playing.

.

.

 _SANTANA: "I'd lose everything so I can sing_

 _Hallelujah, I'm free_

 _I'm free, I'm free_

 _I'm free, I'm free."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FROM OFF STAGE: "_ _ahahahahahaha ahahahaha ahahahaha ahaahhahaha."_

.

 _SANTANA: "I have lived my life so perfectly_

 _Kept to all my lines so carefully_

 _I'd lose everything so I can sing_

 _Hallelujah, I'm free_

 _I'm free, I'm free_

 _I'm free, I'm free."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FROM OFF STAGE: "_ _ahaahahahahah ahahaha AHAHAHAHAHA"_

.

 _SANTANA: "Hallelujah, I'm free."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTION FEMALES COMING ON STAGE FROM STAGE LEFT: "_ _Gritting your teeth, you hold onto me_

 _It's never enough, I'm never complete_

 _Tell me to prove, expect me to lose_

 _I push it away, I'm trying to move."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTION MALES COMING ON STAGE FROM STAGE RIGHT:"_ _Hoping for more, and wishing for less_

 _When I didn't care was when I did best_

 _I'm desperate to run, I'm desperate to leave_

 _If I lose it all, at least I'll be free."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "ahahahahhaha ahahahahha."_

.

 _SANTANA: "All I want is your attention please_

 _Don't want your opinion or your fee_

 _Cause the freest I have ever been_

 _I had nothing to show or be seen_

 _I'm free, I'm free_

 _I'm free, I'm free."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTION FEMALES SURROUNDING SANTANA: "_ _Gritting your teeth, you hold onto me_

 _It's never enough, I'm never complete_

 _Tell me to prove, expect me to lose_

 _I push it away, I'm trying to move_

 _Hoping for more, and wishing for less_

 _When I didn't care was when I did best_

 _I'm desperate to run, I'm desperate to leave_

 _If I lose it all, at least I'll be free."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTION MALES SURROUNDING FEMALES: "_ _Gritting your teeth, you hold onto me_

 _It's never enough, I'm never complete_

 _Tell me to prove, expect me to lose_

 _I push it away, I'm trying to move_

 _Hoping for more, and wishing for less_

 _When I didn't care was when I did best_

 _I'm desperate to run, I'm desperate to leave_

 _If I lose it all, at least I'll be free."_

 _._

 _SANTANA FROM THE MIDDLE OF THE TWO CIRCLES: "It's clear you think that I'm inferior_

 _Whatever helps you sleep at night_

 _Whatever helps you keep it tight_

 _It's clear you think that I'm inferior_

 _Whatever helps you sleep at night_

 _Whatever helps you keep it tight."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTION MALES LEAVING STAGE FROM STAGE RIGHT: "_ _Gritting your teeth, you hold onto me_

 _It's never enough, I'm never complete."_

 _SANTANA: "I'm never complete."_

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "Tell me to prove, expect me to lose_

 _I push it away, I'm trying to move."_

 _._

 _SANTANA: "I'm trying to move."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "Hoping for more, and wishing for less_

 _When I didn't care was when I did best_

 _I'm desperate to run, I'm desperate to leave."_

 _._

 _SANTANA: "I'm desperate I'm desperate_

 _If I lose it all, at least I'll be free."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTION FEMALES LEAVING STAGE FROM STAGE LEFT: "_ _Gritting your teeth, you hold onto me_

 _It's never enough, I'm never complete_

 _Tell me to prove, expect me to lose_

 _I push it away, I'm trying to move_

 _Hoping for more, and wishing for less_

 _When I didn't care was when I did best_

 _I'm desperate to run, I'm desperate to leave_

 _If I lose it all, at least I'll be free_

 _._

 _SANTANA: "AT LEAST I'LL BE FREE."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "ahhahahhahah ahhahhahahhaha ahhahhhahaha."_

.

 _SANTANA: "Hallelujah, I'm free."_

.

.

The music stops and the audience gives a huge standing ovation for Santana still on the stage. Santana smiles, and gives a bow before the rest of the New Directions comes back onto the stage for the last group song.

.

The music starts.

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "I'll make them good girls go_

 _I'll make them good girls go bad_

 _I'll make them good girls go_

 _I'll make them good girls go_

 _Good girls go_

 _good girls go."_

.

 _PUCK: "I know your type_

 _Yeah daddy's little girl_

 _Just take a bite, one bite_

 _Let me shake up your world_

 _Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

 _I'm gonna make you lose control._

 _She was so shy_

 _Till I drove her wild."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "I make them good girls go bad_

 _I make them good girls go bad_

 _You were hanging in the corner_

 _With your five best friends_

 _You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_

 _I make them good girls go bad_

 _I make them good girls go_

 _Good girls go_

 _good girls go_

 _good girls go."_

.

 _QUINN: "I know your type_

 _Boy you're dangerous_

 _Yeah you're that guy_

 _I'd be stupid to trust_

 _But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

 _You make me want to lose control."_

.

 _PUCK: "She was so shy_

 _'Til I drove her wild."  
_

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "I make them good girls go bad_

 _I make them good girls go bad."_

.

 _QUINN: "I was hanging in the corner_

 _With my five best friends_

 _I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "I make them good girls go bad_

 _I make them good girls go_

 _Good girls go_

 _good girls go_

 _good girls go."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "Oh she got a way with them boys in the place_

 _Treat em like they don't stand a chance."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "And he got a way with them girls in the back_

 _Actin' like they too hot to dance."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "Oh she got a way with them boys in the place_

 _Treat em like they don't stand a chance._

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "And he got a way with them girls in the back_

 _Actin' like they too hot to dance."_

.

 _PUCK AND QUINN: "I make them good girls go bad_

 _I make them good girls go_

 _Them good girls go bad."_

.

 _QUINN: "I was hanging in the corner_

 _With my five best friends_

 _I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "I make them good girls go bad_

 _I make them good girls go bad_

 _I make the good girls go_

 _good girls go_

 _good girls go_

 _good girls go."_

 _._

 _._

The New Directions left the stage as they were given a huge standing ovation. The MC returned to the stage, and waited for the audience to settle down which they eventually did.

"Wow what a performance from the favorites. While we wait for the judges to finish marking I'll ask for all the groups to returned to the stage, so we can deliver the results."

The New Directions were all high fiving each other off stage after their first full competitive performance in over ten years.

"Great job guys," smiled Will "That's what I'm talking about. Come on we need to get back out onto the stage."

All 4 groups, the New Directions, The Warblers 2.0, The Wall Flowers and the Jumping Jacks, all assembled back out on the stage. 4 trophies were also brought out ranging in size from 4th to 1st.

The M.C. received 4 envelopes and he looked at the audience.

"Now it's time to see who advances to the 2nd Round in 10 weeks time. The Regionals. Will it be the Jumping Jacks? The Wall Flowers? The Warblers 2.0, or the New Directions. So let's start with 4th place. 4th place goes to... The Wall Flowers."

The Wall Flowers team seemed happy with that placing and their captain came out to collect the 4th place trophy, and returned to the group.

"3rd Place goes to... The Jumping Jacks."

The Jumping Jacks team also seemed happy to be 3rd Place, and their Captain went and collected the 3rd place trophy, before returning to the group.

"As expected," said the M.C. "The top 2 places have come down to the Warblers 2.0 and the New Directions."

Rachel put her head on Finn's chest as she couldn't bare the tension any longer. Will crossed his fingers, and Michael, who was off stage, couldn't help but to start pacing.

"The Winners of the Sectionals this year, and advancing through to Round 2, The Regionals are..."

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note: Sorry about the long chapter, I had to make it that way.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ **I do not own any of the songs or copyrights to: Silly Love Songs, Sugar, Sailing, I never promised you a rose garden, Amaryllis, Bed of Roses, Get up and Jump, Hit the road Jack, Jack and Diane, Cannon Ball, Free, and Good girls go bad.**

 **.**

 **I also hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

_**PREVIOUSLY: Finally Sectionals had arrived, and the New Directions performed, and now it was time to see who would be progressing onto Regionals. Warblers 2.0, or the New Directions.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 48 - THE ROAD TO REGIONALS BEGINS**

 **.**

It seemed to take eternity for the M.C. to read out the name of the winners, everyone in the New Directions hated the tension.

"The New Directions, which means the Warblers 2.0 finish 2nd."

The whole of the New Directions started jumping up and down in relief. Finn and Rachel walked out to receive the 1st place trophy, as did Wes for the Warbler 2.0, who went to accept the 2nd Place trophy. Finn and West shook hands, and Rachel gave him a hug.

Wes went back to his group but got intercepted by Blaine.

"Sorry dude," said Blaine

"It's okay," said Wes "You guys deserved to go on, you were a lot stronger, and performed well."

"No hard feelings?"

"Never Blaine, not with you anyway. Good luck for Regionals."

Blaine and Wes shook hands and both headed back to their respected groups.

.

Just a little while later back stage the New Directions were joined in celebration by Mercedes, Emma, her kids, Daniel, Joseph, and Isobel, Burt, and Carole, and the New Directions Alumni who had come to support them. Matt, Lauren, Marley, Sugar and Joe.

Kitty and Jake sat down next to Marley.

"Have you heard from Ryder and Unique?" asked Jake

"I haven't heard from Ryder for a couple of years," replied Marley smiling at Jake "I thought I heard that Unique may have gone back to Vocal Adrenaline."

"That's a shame," said Kitty

"Did you ever consider joining a team?" asked Jack looking at Marley

"No, my time was over the moment we lost Nationals, my heart wasn't in it anymore."

"That's a shame," smiled Jake "You're voice was really good."

"Thanks Jake," blushed Marley

"Oh please," said Kitty rolling her eyes "Not this again."

"Go away, then, Kitty," said Jake looking into Marley's eyes who was doing the exact same thing to him.

The tension was getting hot.

Suddenly a clanging glass made everyone look to the front of the dressing room. Michael Baxter was standing there. The room went silent.

"First and foremost I want to congratulate the New Directions on a great performance. All the little problems that you had leading up to today were all put aside and you all performed almost flawlessly.

"As a fan I never saw those side of things, you guys always just pulled out all of the stops and I never saw those kinds of pressures, so I apologize for my stress levels. I especially apologize to Mrs Rachel Hudson. Everyone had faith that you were going to step up and break free of those chains, that had kept you from singing for almost 10 years. I didn't. I thought you were going to freeze again, but you didn't. You sung like the Rachel Berry of old.

"So I can admit when I am wrong, and I was well and truly wrong about you Mrs Hudson. I hope you will forgive me."

Rachel smiled back "Totally."

"I also gave out voting slips to the New Directions Alumni, to Mrs Schuester, Master Daniel Schuester, Mr Hummel, Mrs Hudson-Hummel, Miss Jones, and a few of the obvious New Directions supports who were sitting in the front row. I told them to vote for the MVP of the night for the New Directions, and predictably it was close between two people. Mrs Hudson and Miss Lopez.

"It came down to 1 vote, and the winner of this trophy for this tournament," said Michael holding up a small trophy "Is... Miss Santana Lopez."

Everyone started clapping. A smile appeared a mile long on Santana's face. Michael walked up to her and gave her the trophy and a hug. The next person in line was Rachel. She gave Santana a hug hug.

"You deserve that girl," said Rachel "You kept the energy going, and you sung very, very well."

"Thanks Rach," smiled Santana "That means a lot coming from you."

"Okay," continued Michael "I've spoken with Mr Schuester, and we've both agreed that because Miss Jones is taking a much need week's break, we will be letting the rest of you also have a well deserve week off. Starting tonight. Which means when you all come back there will be 9 weeks to practice until Regionals. The hard work will begin. I will allow you to go where you want without a Minder. But if you wish to still stay at the Training Center you are most welcome to. The bus is heading back to base in 10 minutes."

There was a cheer from everyone about having the much needed week off. They all felt like they needed it.

Marley whispered into Jake's ear "Do you want me to come back with you?"

Jake looked at Marley and nodded "What are you suggesting?"

Marley whispered again.

Then Jake looked at her with surprise in his eyes "Are you sure?"

Marley smiled "Positive."

"For sure then," replied Jake.

.

.

10 minutes later with the adrenaline of victory starting to wear off a very tired group of New Directions performers plus those people who had come with them for support, plus Marley, got onto the bus, and headed back to the Training Center.

.

Everyone was tired as the bus returned to the Training Center, as it was almost around 9.30 p.m. and even though there was a late meal put on, hardly anyone wanted to eat, instead most retired for the night.

.

Jake got special permission for Marley to stay over and they were both lying on Jake's bed kissing, and staring into each other's eyes.

"I have missed you since the good old days," said Marley quietly

"I have missed you too," said Jake "What have you really been up to these last 12 years?"

"Experiencing life," replied Marley "And trying to find out where you were."

Jake smiled "What do you mean by experiencing life?"

"The way you use to do it, by opening yourself up to others."

"How so?"

Marley sat up, and got out of bed, and started stripping off her clothes. Jake just laid there with a hungry look on his face. Marley got down to her underwear.

"Your turn," whispered Marley

Jake clambered out of bed, and took everything off bar his t-shirt and undies. Both he and Marley stood up right. Marley was the one who walked around the bed and over to Jake. She leaned in for a kiss as well as taking Jake's t-shirt off of him. Jake took off Marley's bra and let it drop to the floor. Jake looked down at Marley's breasts.

"Do you like what you see?" whispered Marley

"I do," smiled Jake

They came together, and started kissing as well as taking off each others underwear, before Jake led Marley back to the bed. Marley fell gently onto the bed, Jake slowly made his way down on top of her, and he whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," came the reply

Jake kissed Marley's neck, and she moaned. He smiled and gently put himself between her legs.

.

.

Rachel breathed hard as he laid back down on the bed.

"Oh... my... gosh..." panted Finn "I... thought... because... of... babe we... couldn't... really do... it."

Rachel chuckled "Apparently... it's... good for ... baby... but I... wanted to... apologize... for being... so distant... for most... of the day."

"It's okay," said Finn rolling over to face his wife and placing his hand on Rachel's baby bump "I knew you needed the time to yourself."

Rachel smiled as she felt the bay kick, and Finn felt it too.

"She agrees," smiled Rachel

"You're pretty certain we're having a girl?"

"Nearly 100 percent positive," smiled Rachel rolling over on her side to face her husband "And how would you feel about that?"

"Any baby who I have with you will be amazing," replied Finn "Whether it's a girl or a boy. I'll be very happy. But please promise me something?"

"What's that?"

Finn looked down at Rachel's body "You and I both know what it was like as an only child, as long as we have more than one I'd be very happy."

"How do you want?" asked Rachel

"As many as we can have," replied Finn

"I was hoping you would say that," said Rachel kissing Finn and pushing him back over on his back "That's all the fun of having kids, it's the build up to them. Are you ready for Round 2?"

"Sure," smiled Finn

Rachel got back on top ofFinn, and Finn placed his hands on her breasts, and she moved her head back in pleasure.

.

.

Puck stood at the door holding Quinn's hair over her head. This was the third time in the space of 30 minutes that Quinn had been sick in the toilet.

"It's okay Quinn," whispered a concerned Puck

"I'm fine," said Quinn with her head towards the toilet "I wish you didn't call the nurse!"

"That's 3 times babe you've been sick, in half an hour."

"I remember I was like this when I found out that I was pregnant with Beth. But that was severe morning sickness."

"Are you saying you're pregnant?" asked Puck

"I dunno, but the signs are pointing that way," replied Quinn

The Nurse came into the room from where she had been giving Quinn test.

"Well Ms Fabray, your theory is correct. You are indeed pregnant."

Quinn looked back at Puck. Puck sat down beside her, and was still holding her hair.

"You have lost a lot of fluid also," said the Nurse "I have spoken to the Doc, and he has agreed, that I need to attach an I.V. drip to you for a few hours, which means that I'll be back after midnight to take it out. I'll go and get the I.V."

Puck just nodded at the Nurse, who then left the room, to go get what she needed.

"How do you feel about being pregnant again?" asked Puck

"How do you feel?" replied Puck "Do you want another kid? I mean you had Beth, now Bobbie with Tina."

"Babe," started Puck "We never had much of a chance to be involved in Beth's life. I never had a chance to be involved in Bobby's life until now. But if you want to keep this one, I want to support you as well. I love you Quinn. I'm glad that we are back together."

Quinn smiled "It's going to be a boy!"

"Why? How can you tell?"

"Like I said before, with Beth, I had morning sickness in the mornings, so if I continue to get sick at night, then I'm sure it'll be a Boy!"

"No giving him or her up this time," replied Puck

"No!" said Quinn placing her head on Puck's shoulder "Don't go breaking my heart again."

"I won't," whispered Puck "Never again."

They stayed in that seated position for 10 minutes before the Nurse came back with the I.V. Puck helped move Quinn to the bed. There was a knock at the door. Puck went and answered it, and found Santana standing there.

"Brit, was coming back from the cafeteria when she saw the nurse come in here. Is everything okay?"

"Quinn's lost some fluids from being sick," said Puck "So the nurse is sorting her out now."

"Can I see her?" asked Santana

"Tell Santana to come in," came Quinn's voice

Puck stood aside, and Santana walked in. Puck then closed the door.

"Hey Fabray, what's wrong with you?" smiled Santana

Santana looked down at Quinn who was lying on a couch being attended to by the Nurse. She knelt down beside Quinn.

"I've been sick for over an hour. It just came on. So I've lost too much fluid, so I am having fluid replacement," said Quinn

Santana looked up at Puck who was hovering around. She looked back at Quinn.

"You sly dog you, Fabray. Are you pregnant again?"

Puck shook his head in shock, and walked around. Trust Santana to figure it out quickly.

"I swear Lopez, you and your intuition is going to get you in trouble one of these days," said Quinn.

Santana smiled "You deserve to be happy. Are you going to keep this one?"

"Yes," said Puck

"When are you due?"

Quinn looked at the Nurse

"We'll do the test in the morning," said the Nurse

"I have a feeling it maybe around Hemispheres," smiled Quinn "So I could be ready by Worlds to perform."

"Well we'll get Rachel back at Hemisphere's, so that would work in our favor," smiled Santana

Quinn laughed.

"Nurse," started Puck "Will Quinn be able to travel to San Francisco tomorrow? We're planning a few days away.

"When tomorrow are you going?" asked the Nurse

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, Miss Fabray should be fit enough to travel provide she see's the Doctor in the morning."

"Yeah, I will," replied Quinn

"Where are you guys off to?" asked Santana

"We're going to San Francisco with Tina, so I can spend time with Bobby, Quinn felt like coming along too."

"I want to see Tina's cafe," smiled Quinn.

.

.

Sam was hugging Mercedes as they lay in bed facing one another. Mercedes was all ready to go to her Health Retreat, she was leaving first thing in the morning.

"I'm going to miss you," whispered Sam "I would come with you but you need time away for yourself."

"Thank you for understanding," smiled Mercedes with a raspy voice still "I'm going to miss you though."

Mercedes and Sam kissed, before they went back to hugging each other.

.

.

Jake was going fast, and hard and Marley was pulling on the sheets enjoying the sensation, and then it was getting too much, and she let out a rather loud, and long groan as she released herself. Jake kept on going and then stopped as he looked down at Marley, he released himself and waited before falling off of Marley, and collapsing onto his back.

"Wow..." breathed in Marley "That... was... worth... waiting for."

"You... were... worth waiting... for," smiled Jake

"That was cheesy," laughed Marley

Marley moved her head onto Jake's chest and they both fell asleep.

.

.

Morning soon came, and nearly half the team took Michael and Will's advice to spend the week away from the Training Center, on holiday.

Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, decided to spend the week at Burt's and Carole's.

Tina, Puck, and Quinn, who had seen the Doctor to confirm that she was at least a month pregnant, went to San Francisco, where Tina's and Puck's son, Bobby, lived, to visit him for the week.

Mercedes of course went to her Health Retreat.

Jake decided to take Marley up on her invitation to spend a few days hanging out with her at her place.

Santana, Brittany, Kitty, Artie, Mike and Sam were the only ones who chose to hang back and stay at the Training Center.

.

Michael spent a few days with Will planning how to attack Regionals, and their possibly opponents by looking at reports of teams who won their Sectionals across Ohio. 6 teams including the New Directions would compete for 1 Regional placing which would send them to Nationals. One of those teams were their old adversaries Vocal Adrenaline., who seemed to looked the most dangerous of the other teams.

.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Michael, and Will, Artie had managed to contact an old friend over in Europe just before Sectionals to see if he could get footage of their opponents, and was waiting for a replay. He hadn't heard from him for a few days and was getting worried about him.

.

.

 _ **Coming up next you'll be surprised who the person in Europe is, and what he has to do to help Artie. Stay tuned.**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions won their first round Sectionals competition and were then given the first of the 10 weeks off, so they could have a small break before getting into training for Regionals. Quinn found out that she was pregnant, and Marley and Jake rekindled their relationship from High School days.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 49 - SPIES AMONGST THE OPPOSITION**

 **.**

When the New Directions found out about their much vaunted Western European opponents, nearly everyone at first was shocked but then got on with things, with preparing for Sectionals. Everyone bar one person.

After being told that the focus would not be on their opponents until much on in the competition should it come down to that, one of the New Directions thought that would be too dangerous, so he decided to do something about it himself.

Artie, ever the resourceful person that he had been at High School, and his early years of college before the incident dented his confidence, decided to something that he thought his team and Mr Schuester might appreciate.

.

Artie had been in contact with Rory Flanagan, a New Direction Alumni, who had been with the New Directions in their 3rd year of existence, joining at a time when Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana had joined the Trouble Tones, but stayed when they eventually returned for the rest of the year, before he had to go back to Ireland, when his visa expired.

.

Artie had also kept in touch with Ryder Lynn, and Wade 'Unique' Adams, and leading up to Sectionals, he had plans for them as well.

.

.

 ** _EVENTS AFTER THE DISCOVERY OF FORMER OPPONENTS JOINING AN EUROPEAN SHOW CHOIR TEAM_**

 ** _._**

That night after finding out that Jesse St James, Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Carrington, Jean Baptiste, Holly Holliday, April Rhodes, and Co, were recruited as a team just for the purpose of going up against the New Directions at the Worlds, should both get through. Artie who had waited for Kitty to fall asleep, got out of bed, and wheeled himself to the games room on the first floor of the Training Center, where in one section of the room, were a hub of computers. They were connected to the information highway of the outside world.

At 2 a.m in the morning, no one was around. The Security Guards weren't even roaming around the upper floors, as they were mostly down stairs.

Artie got on skype, and selected Rory.

"Hey Artie, long time no see mate," smiled Rory

"Hey Rory," whispered Artie "It's good to see you."

"So you were saying on the text, you had a job for me if I was interested?"" asked Rory

"Yes, but only if you're interested. It could be a little dangerous."

"Dangerous? How so?"

"I need you to find a show choir group, who I think resides around the London area?"

"Is it part of that World Show Choir competition?" asked Rory

"Correct," replied Artie

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to find a group that has the following people. Record this so you can grab the names after."

"Okay," smiled Rory pushing a button on his end "Go!"

"Jesse St James, Giszelle, and Clint, all former Vocal Adrenaline. Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Carrington, and Skylar all former Warblers. Harmony, Friday Romero, and Beatrice McClaine all former members of the other Show Choir groups who had competed against the New Directions. Then there's Brody Weston, and Cassandra July, who was associated with NYADA program, at the time of Rachel attending, and then there are April Rhodes, and Holly Holliday. Former special friends of the New Directions."

"Wow, that's quite a list," smiled Rory "Do you have any photos that you can send me, I have contacts in England, who I trust, and that I can send to."

"I've sent you an email with the photo's so I am ahead of you."

"So once I've located them what do you wish me to do?"

"I need for you to get close so that you can film them either rehearsing or see how close they are as a team! Are you able to do that Rory?"

Rory sat back in his chair "I've got a contact who's in the media business, who owes me a favor, who could get me an observer role. I can secretly tape sessions then,"

"If you could set that up it'll be handy," smiled Artie

"How many times do you want me to report in?"

"I think it's safer just to get all of the footage, that you can get," said Artie "And if you can get Sectionals footage, that would be handy."

"Leave it to me, I'll see what I can do," replied Rory "I'll make contact with you after Sectionals, but I'll keep you informed via text."

"Sounds like a plan," smiled Artie "I owe you big time for doing this Rory."

"I'll collect one day," smiled Rory "See you later."

"Bye," smiled Artie

Rory's face disappeared from the screen, and Artie took away all traces that he had spoken to someone. He then went back to bed, where Kitty was none the wiser.

.

.

The next night, at the same time, Artie wheeled himself back into the games room, and sat at the same computer. He waited for a face to pop up. It finally did. It was Wade 'Unique' Adams.

"Hi Unique," smiled Artie

"Artie how are you?"

"I'm good thanks... Yourself?"

"I'm fine."

"I've been waiting months and moths for you to contact me, since you asked me to rejoin Vocal Adrenaline," said Unique

"Sorry about that, but I didn't want you to get any early heat. I needed you to keep your head down!"

"Which I did,"

"Are you up for Stage 2?"

"Of course. Do you wnat me to get footage of the Vocal Adrenaline practices?"

"Yes," replied Artie "And if you can get any Sectionals foot that would be good too."

"Leave it with me. When do you the footage by?"

"About a couple of days after Sectionals, just in case there's heat on you."

"Okay, I understand."

"Thank you for doing this for me, Unique, I owe you one."

"Anything that will help the New Directions," replied Unique "I was disappointed to not to get chosen to represent them."

"Yea some had to miss out," said Artie "At least you're helping us to get vital information at the end of the day."

Unique looked at her watch "True that. Hey Artie I need to go, I'll talk to you after Sectionals."

"Okay," smiled Artie

Unique's face disappeared from the screen. Artie cleaned up evidence of the call before heading back to bed. Once again Kitty was still asleep by the time, he returned.

.

.

The next night for the third night in a row, Artie wheeled himself back into the Games Room, at 2.30 a.m. He moved to the computer, that he had use the last two nights and turned his skype on. Ryder Lynn was right there waiting.

"Ryder."

Ryder looked off screen "I've only got a minute, Artie. Throat Explosion are really strict. And they're very hard on newbies."

"Okay," said Artie "It's time."

"I have remote's all set up at different places to record I'm only doing it once a day."

"Can you get Sectionals too?"

"If I can make the cut I will, otherwise no one who gets cut is even allowed to be in attendance for Sectionals."

"Just do your best and stay safe," replied Artie

"Will do. I'll text you later."

Ryder's face disappeared. Once again Artie cleaned up his evidence of what he was doing, and went back to bed, where once again Kitty was sleeping, and oblivious to where Artie had been.

.

.

 **IRELAND**

 **.**

Rory sent the photos that he received from Artie and sent them to his trusted contacts in England and waited to hear back.

He also got an old friend in the media and called in his favor that he had.

.

Two days later Rory received a call to say several people from the photo's were spotted in the East End of London. So Rory got his Media friend to contact the media in the East End to find out about any Show Choir team in the area.

Reports came back, that there was, and Rory put his plan into action, where his friend got in contact with the group to say that they wanted to do an expose, on the team from where they were now, and all the way to Sectionals.

The request was placed, and lodged, with the hierarchy. It must have went back to America for Rick Baxter to make a decision.

.

3 days later Rory received a call that the request had been accepted, but no video footage, was allowed. Just observation, which Rory was planning on doing. So his plan was now put in motion.

Now he was hoping that after about 12-13 years out of the American spotlight that no one in that team would recognized him.

.

.

 **EAST END**

 **LONDON**

 **ENGLAND**

.

Rory turned up at a purpose built training center that had been used by other groups in the past, including sports teams. The training center was surrounded by Security. Rory had to show his credentials to the Head of Security, who called into the building for confirmation.

.

Rory waited for 10 minutes before the group's 2nd in command, Mr Cedric Brewster, walked into the Security Section, and took a few minutes to totally check Rory's credentials, before walking up to him.

"Morning Mr. O'Caroll, my name is Cedric Brewster, I oversee everything around here on behalf of the group's benefactor."

Rory had used a fake surname.

"I completely understand," smiled Rory

"I'm sorry about all the Security hurdles, it's just this team is training to build to something big, and it's very important, to the benefactor, and the team, that the security is tough and strict."

"I understand,"

"So you're only here for a few weeks, observing, is that correct?"

"I'm here until at least Sectionals," said Rory confidently and assertedly "Which was agreed by your boss and my bosses."

Cedric stared at Rory with intent in his eyes trying to make Rory feel uncomfortable, which made Rory all the more stoic to not let Cedric win.

"Very well, if that's what was negotiated then I guess I have to go with that. I'm guessing you've been checked for electronic equipment since you're only here for Observation purposes."

The Security Guard nodded from where he sat. Rory lifted up his Phone and watch.

"I only have my watch and cell phone, which is also used as a note communicator, as I can't bring paper in either."

Cedric smirked. At least a note communicator was something.

"You are to sit in the seats, and observe, no communicating with the team members. Got that?"

"Totally," smiled Rory "Unless they come to me which was the agreement."

"Of course, are you ready to go?"

"Just waiting on you," smiled Rory

"This way then," replied Cedric

Rory followed Cedric into the Training Center.

"How do you think the team is fearing at this stage of training?" started Rory, wanting to make sure that Cedric knew that he was doing his job. "Will they be ready for Sectionals?"

"Off of the record?"

"Sure."

"If they get their egos sorted then, they'll be a real force to be reckoned with. On the record. A smile 'Yes.'"

That was a big tit bit from the get go, it seemed Cedric had dropped his guard for a minute. Rory decided to test his theory.

"If there's so many big ego's wouldn't that be hard to train a team?"

"No comment," came the reply

"Off the record then?"

"Same, no comment."

The first comment was indeed a drop of the guard. For the next couple of minutes they walked in silence along a corridor.

They then came to a big set of doors, which was being guarded by two security guards. They stood aside as Cedric walked up, and Rory followed him through into a huge auditorium, and especially they walked into the highest section overlooking the stage.

"The last 10 rows are yours to move around in," started Cedric "But no where else fo0r now. One of my reps will be along later to escort you to the tea room, stay here until they do. Got that?"

"Sure," replied Rory "Is this is what it's going to be like for a while?"

"Prove yourself and it'll be easier," smiled Cedric

"All I'm doing is observing," replied Rory

"Exactly. That's all we hope that you are doing. We will find out soon enough."

"Gee trust around here in non existent isn't it?"

"You have to be aware that what these guys are training for, overall, is vastly important to the Benefactor of this group, and most group members overall."

Rory managed to record that comment with a simple click behind his back.

"Are you able to tell me the name of their Benefactor?" asked Rory

"That's a no comment, it doesn't concern you or you're readers."

"I understand," said Rory acting nonchalantly and walking over to a seat and sitting down

Cedric took one last look at Rory, and walked out of the Auditorium. Rory smiled, this was going swimmingly well, he thought.

.

For the next hour and a half Rory sat through the Women practicing only. There were no sign of the Men.

Every so often a guard would come in to where Rory was watching, intently, and seemed to scan the area with an audio catcher and found nothing. That was because Artie had sent Rory, an Anti Audio Catcher where no audio catchers could pick up on anything, but once used it could only be used once every 24 hours, so all the information that he got in the Auditorium, he could use, but it would be a risk to get anything else, as the Audio Catcher would certainly catch him out.

.

The Women seemed to get on okay as each time they did a run through it was flawless, they seemed to be led by Cassandra July, even though April Rhodes was clearly the eldest in the group, there was something about Cassandra who kept the females in check.

.

Towards the end of practice Cedric returned to Rory's side. Clearly he did not want to be there, but he must have been told to sit with him.

"How's the observing going?" asked Cedric grumpily

"It's going good," smiled Rory "Those Women are strong. You'd think that old one would be running them, but the one who looks like a teacher is running things well."

"Nice observation," replied Cedric "Miss July is a former dance instructor, so she has been very helpful towards the others, and therefore has become a leader type figure. I think Ms Rhodes has decided she's not interested in that type of role, and has taken a back seat."

"Was that on or off the record?" asked Rory

Cedric sat forward "Well that was basically your observation as well, so I guess it's on the record."

"Where are the guys?" asked Rory out of the blue

Cedric shook his head "Off the record, and you haven't been told a thing."

"Sure."

"They're off limits to you for a week. Not for any fault of yours, but because of issues. Their egos are too much for you to observe."

"Wow, okay."

"I want to say something else but it needs to stay between you and I, and off the record. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very clear," said Rory

Cedric sighed and sat forward.

"We all know, when there are egos in any team that sometimes it causes divisions."

"Okay."

"There are two power groups in this team, both groups have been a part of Champion teams in the past."

"Okay."

"The girls aren't aware but they probably know as it does cause friction from time to time. It hasn't blown up yet, but I believe it's only a matter of time."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because no doubt you will observe this, and I'm asking you for a favor not to report this. Their benefactor has entrusted me to deal with this, which I sort of have, but he wanted them, and persisted with keeping the status quo, so to put it in to perspective, it's not good at the moment, the team harmony, and so I'm asking you to keep this out of anything that you want to publish."

Rory sat back "So basically if I do this for you, and not report what I observe, you would basically owe me a favor?"

Cedric sighed again "It looks that way doesn't it?"

"I only have 1 request then!"

"Let me guess what that is?" said Cedric "You want the surveillance to stop?"

"All I'm doing is sitting here observing, and not doing a thing. You or you're boss, their benefactor, has this place very security tight. You would know if I tried to bring something in here as I would have been stopped at the gate. I didn't, and it's very frustrating to keep getting interrupted every 30 minutes by someone waving a wand at you. You want a good review, then that's the wrong way of going about it."

Cedric stood up. "Fine. Is that a deal then?"

"Sure," replied Rory

"You'll be left alone, but if I suspect anything untoward the deal is off."

"Fine."

Cedric then headed for the door "You time for today is almost over, I'll send someone to escort you out."

"Okay," smiled Rory "Thanks for letting me stay this long."

Cedric walked off frustrated, it was obvious he hadn't want to talk about what was happening, and he wasn't wanting to make a deal, but he had no choice.

.

.

For the next two weeks, Rory came and went, and only got to see the females practiced. He didn't get checked up upon like Cedric had promised. He only managed to take a few snap shots a day, and didn't want to risk either being over confident, or oblivious to not being watched from a far. He did change the times he did take snap shots, to different times.

.

.

The midway through sitting through his 3rd week of watching the Women practice, one of Cedric's personal assistants walked into the auditorium, to where Rory was sitting.

"Mr O'Carroll?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, my name is Maria Notts, Mr Brewster wants me to take you for a tour of the facility."

"Hi Maria, well thank you for being my guide," smiled Rory

"It's no problem, Mr Brewster feels the tour might come in handy for your story."

"It could do," said Rory standing up "Lead the way."

The tour turned out to be a highlight, as the rest of the facility was very impressive. There had been some add on built, but it looked like the group had the full run of the place. The name of the group Rory found out was _KHAOS._ Rory did manage to take a few snaps.

He only managed to see at least 70 percent of the facility before Maria received a call to take Rory back to the Auditorium. Something must be happening with the guys.

As they came down a corridor to head towards a lift, a door opened and out stepped Jean Baptiste and Jesse St James.

Maria stopped "I'm sorry guys."

Jean looked at Maria, and smiled "It is okay, Mademoiselle Notts, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Jean and Jesse looked at Rory

"Bonjour," said Jean "And who might you be then?"

Jesse looked at Rory as if he might know him. It had been at least 15 years since Rory had seen Jesse last as he was in the audience during Nationals when they had won. He had also back up Rachel for her solo at the time.

"This is Mr. O'Carroll," smiled Maria "He's here to do an expose."

"I wasn't talking to you, Miss Notts," snapped Jean "Mr O'Carroll can speak for himself."

"I'm sorry," said Maria quietly

Jesse shot a look at Jean.

"That's a bit rude," replied Rory "Miss Notts was just doing her job."

"Whatever," said Jean walking away "Jesse are you coming?"

Jesse smiled at both Maria and Rory, and turned and followed Jean down the hallway. Rory looked at Maria.

"What an idiot," said Rory "He didn't need to speak to you like that."

"It's okay," semi smiled Maria "He's been like that since the start. No wonder the girls don't take his crap."

"Oh, what do you mean?" asked Rory nonchalantly, pressing his phone to record

"He tried that wit a few of the Women in the early stages," said Maria without realizing what was happening, or what she was saying "But they shut him down quickly. So he does that kind of thing to all the other non group females. They don't even trust him. That's why it was part of the reason why the Women wanted to practice by themselves."

"Okay, interesting," smiled Rory stopping the recording.

"Come on, I best get you back to the Auditorium."

Rory followed Maria back to where the Auditorium was.

.

.

 _ **How far can Rory get before getting found out. Only time will tell.**_

 **NOTE: I think this is crucial for the flow of the story without the main characters in the chapters, it's seeing what their opposition are planning on doing for when they meet in the future, at Worlds.  
**


	50. Chapter 50

_**PREVIOUSLY: Artie took it upon himself after finding out that there was an opposition team especially chosen to represent a Western European team, to take on the New Directions, at the Worlds, should both teams make it. He also wanted to know what teams closer to the New Directions were like and had sent Ryder in to investigate Throat Explosion, and Unique in to his/her former team Vocal Adrenaline.**_

 _ **Artie chose Rory Flanagan who went undercover in England to discover any information about the team that was put together by Michael Baxter's brother, Rick. He went undercover, and got himself sorted.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 50 - DANGEROUS LIAISONS**

 **.**

Rory spent the next few weeks in observation mode, where he learned a lot about the females of the group, and not so much about the males, although every so often he would get tit bits from people who worked there about them, and he took those tit bits on board.

But some of those tit bits, especially the last few days, seemed too good to be true, and Rory felt they were bait to trap him.

So at the same time he had been working on a fake transcript that had been started by someone else who owed him a favor, and all he had to do was finish it off. He was nearly finished when he got the urge that he was being followed. Cedric Brewster, knew where Rory stayed, because Rory had given him the address.

What Cedric and no one else actually knew was that Rory had two places. His first place was where he let everyone around him see where he was living, and his second place was where he spent a few hours in the early mornings like 2 a.m. as he all the evidence that he observed at the Training Center. He had uploaded to his home computer back in Ireland. It took an hour each time he transferred information, to transfer entire back to Ireland.

It was always 1 a.m. in the mornings that he would sneak out of his real place, and made his way down an alley to the place where all his information was. Every time he went there he would only be there for an hour if that, as he didn't want to be spotted at in in case he had lost all the important work that he had achieved up to this point.

Rory was starting to get paranoid, so just to make sure he was right, every time he left to spend his time observing at the Training Center he would leave a small rubber tube hanging out by a thread by the foot of the door. If someone had been in his house, he would know because it would have dropped out of the door, and the people whoever went to search his house, had no idea whatsoever it was there. But each time he came home, no one had been there.

.

Until now.

.

It was a week out from Sectionals, and Rory still hadn't seen the men practiced, even with the women. Rory came home to find his little clue, the small rubber tubing was down beside the foot of the door. He knew someone had been inside his little place. They must have searched it. Rory picked up the small rubber tubing, and looked at it, and smiled. He then unlocked the door and walked in. Nothing was out of place. It seemed to be a professional job. He walked over to his computer, and turned it on. His observation piece was highlighted. It was clear someone had read it. He checked his draws, most of them had also been checked, because most of the items he had secretly blue tacked down had been moved.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rory walked over to it, and opened it. Both Cedric Brewster and Jesse St James were standing there.

"Hi," said Rory shocked "What can I do for you two?"

"Can we come in?" asked Cedric

"Sure," smiled Rory

Rory stood aside, and Cedric and Jesse walked in.

"This is a nice place," started Cedric

"It's okay," replied Rory "But you didn't come around to discuss places."

"No, no we didn't," smiled Cedric "I've been contacted by the group's benefactor, and he wants you to observe the guys."

"You could have just told that tomorrow when I came in to the center," said Rory "Sorry, have a seat."

Both Cedric and Jesse sat down on the couch across the other side of the room.

"I wanted to talk to you in person, and see your digs."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you should go anywhere near the guys," said Cedric out of the blue

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Because," said Jesse speaking for the first time "Their egos are so far high, that it's not a good look for anyone observing."

Rory stood there looking at Jesse, and Cedric, and felt that was only half their story.

"What's the real reason?" asked Rory "And don't spin any more yarn."

"I don't trust you," replied Cedric "I still don't."

"Well that's obvious," smiled Rory

Cedric and Jesse looked at one another.

"What do you mean?" asked Cedric

"Well I've been followed, and my house has been broke into. Of course you don't trust me."

"What makes you think that we are following you, or even broken into your house?" Cedric asked

"Because you don't me doing any observations, as your benefactor set it up, but I bet he doesn't know anything about the male side of things, being so uncooperative."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" asked Cedric

"Hell no. It was just an observation," said Rory going on the defensive

Cedric shook his head "I knew this had been a bad mistake."

Jesse stood up and walked towards Rory. Rory stood his ground to stand up to face him.

"I'm trying to figure out where I know you from, but I can't for the life of me remember!" said Jesse

"I've lived all my life in Ireland," lied Rory "And I work for a media company here in England from time to time."

"I'm sure you were in America at one stage, years ago," replied Jesse "But I can't place where?"

"Maybe it was my, how you American's say, doppelganger," smiled Rory

"Maybe," snarled Jesse "But I don't think so."

"It's funny," said Cedric walking up "Everything about you screams CLEAN."

"Should I be like you and work dirty?" asked Rory looking from Jesse, to Cedric, and then back to Jesse

Cedric chuckled "You may think I work dirty. But it's the way I work, it produces results."

Rory and Jesse kept staring at one another.

"It's not us following you Mr O'Carroll," said Cedric after a few more seconds of a tense stand off "You might think it is, but it's not, but whoever broke into your house, it's certainly wasn't us either."

"I don't believe you," said Rory

"Believe whatever you believe," replied Cedric "I can't sway you any way. You only have 1 more week with us any way. So that means you're off our hands next week."

"That I am," smiled Rory "I'll be gone by this time next week, and the article should be published as well."

"That's good to know," smiled Cedric

Cedric's phone rung. He walked away and answered it. Rory looked back at Jesse.

"Why are you so adamant about wanting to write an article about us?" asked Jesse "When I don't think any other teams are getting much coverage."

Rory smiled "You're that naive to think that no other group in Britain will get any attention apart from you guys?"

"They might get some. But if that's the case... Why do us?"

"You're a team chock full of Americans, no locals, and you're trying to complete in the British competition, my readers are interested to know why?"

Jesse looked at Rory "That's a fair enough observation. And what kind of observation have you come up with so far?"

"If I was able to observe you guys I would get a proper detailed observation," said Rory

Cedric walked back over "Mr St. James, I'll meet you in the car."

Jesse looked at Cedric "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Jesse looked at Rory "Laters."

Jesse walked over to the door, opened it, and left, closing the door behind him.

Cedric walked straight into Rory's personal space "I still don't trust that you are a very 'clean' person, and I am still not happy that you are still around until at least Sectionals, but I've been told to apologize to you personally of sticking a tail on you, and for getting someone to check this is place."

"Oh, so you lied," said Rory

"I had to. I was protecting my team."

"Why are you so keen to protect them from the outside world?" asked Rory "They're performing on Saturday, surely the rest of the World will notice?"

"You're not writing to thee rest of the world though, you're writing for the U.K. Are you not?"

Rory so desperately wanted to push record on his phone to record this conversation, but he knew that once he did push play, he would be found out as people would be listening. Surely Cedric was trying to push him to take the plunge, and push the button.

"You're right," replied Rory hanging off pushing the record button "I'm just writing for the U.K."

"Well we shall see when your story comes out," said Cedric

Cedric headed for the door.

"So tomorrow I get to observe the males?" asked Rory

Cedric got to the door, and opened it, "Yes, you do."

Cedric left and closed the door behind him. Rory sat down on his chair and was able to breathe. He had dodged another bullet, this time a major one.

Rory got up and walked over to the window. He looked out and saw Cedric walked to a car, where Jesse was waiting. He saw him signal to a car in front, and it drove off. Both Jesse and Cedric got in the first car and it then drove off.

.

Rory waited a few minutes and was about to turn away when he saw a black S.U.V, pull up. The two guys in the S.U.V looked serious, and it was then that Rory realized that those behind KHAOS, were serious in their personal agendas to keep any information from going public and just what they want to released.

If Rory hadn't have checked, he knew the moment he had tried to use anything electrical his cover would be blown. He had worked too damn hard to let that happen because at the end of the day it was vital information for the New Directions.

So all Rory could do was try to relax. Even at 2 a.m. in the morning when he tried to get up to go to his secret 2nd place, to upload that day's information, he couldn't because the guys in the car was taking turns to stand guard outside the car. So Rory couldn't really attempt to go anywhere.

.

.

The next morning Rory felt he didn't need to be intimidated, and walked straight up to the S.U.V. The guy who was taking the next shift, looked surprised to see him.

"Since you are going to follow me anywhere I go, maybe you can take me there yourselves, as we're all going to the same place anyway." said Rory

"Ah... sure." said the guy who didn't know what else to say

So in total quietness Rory received a lift to the Training Center.

"Thank you," smiled Rory as the car parked in the car par

The guys said nothing, and Rory got out, and headed into the Training Center.

.

Rory spent the usual time getting through the Security systems. Then it was usually the last few days, Cedric Brewster's personal assistants were leading him around the training center, but this morning it was Cedric himself. He didn't look very happy.

"Morning," said Rory smiling away

"Morning," said Cedric in a frustrated voice "I understand you caught a lift with some people?"

"I did," replied Rory "It seems someone lied to me... again."

"It was no one else but me who made that call to bring those people in," said Cedric "So I did it myself. No one else knew about it. Don't worry they're no longer following you. They're gone."

"Why don't you just trust me?" Rory asked

"Like I said yesterday, when it comes to KHAOS, it is my business to protect them. They were purposely brought together for a reason, and that reason will be about the end of this tournament."

Cedric hadn't realized what he said but Rory did. He managed to quickly record the conversation.

"I just wish you stop treating me like I am going to expose something bad," said Ro4ry

"Like I said yesterday as well," started Cedric "I don't trust you, but it's out of my hands now. So I am going to take you to see the guys."

"Lead away then," said Rory

Cedric semi smiled and walked off. Rory followed. They walked in silence.

.

Cedric led Rory into the Auditorium, to his usual place, high up in the 2nd tier. They heard shouting going on from down below on the stage.

"That's the 5th time in half an hour you guys have stuffed the moves up," came Cassandra July's voice "And I'm sick of it. We're 4 days away from Sectionals, you guys were kept away from us, and told to practice, and it doesn't look like you have."

"Madam July," came Jean Baptiste's critical voice "Your teaching methods are so outdated. It is obvious you are the ones that have stuffed the moves up, as you so eloquently put it!"

There was some sniggers amongst the ex Warblers, and some Vocal Adrenaline male members, except for for Jesse, who was trying to act inconspicuous

"Excuse me?" said Cassandra walking over to Jean "Tell me you did not just say that?"

"What part of what I just said, did you not understand, Madam July?" smiled Jean

"Stay right here," said Cedric to Rory

"Okay,"

Cedric walked up to the guard railings overlooking the stage. Cassandra was staring at Jean who was smiling back at her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Cedric "I didn't put you guys back together to start arguing again. We are 4 days out from Sectionals. The men are doing a song, the women are doing a song, and YOU Guys as a team, A TEAM! are doing the third one. Don't forget why you are all together. You guys have been paid handsomely of course, and that's because you need to realize of the end goal. You can't do that if you are constantly fighting against each other. Going on this rate, you won't even make it past Sectionals, which is just going to infuriate your Benefactor in a major way.

"So, what you lot are going to do now, is take a ten minute break, right away from each other, and then come back, and practice. That means Miss July is taking today's practice, you will practice HER moves, and you will do it RIGHT. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"YES," came the reply from below on the stage

"Mr Baptiste, is that CLEAR?"

Jean looked up at Cedric "Very!"

"Then, take 10."

Say what you would about Cedric, he was a great communicator, for putting the team in line. He wasn't afraid to stand up to the Ego's when it countered. It was after all his job that was on the line.

Rory had managed to record what Cedric had said, and now had his phone turned off.

Cedric returned to where Rory was, as the group dispersed down on the stage.

"That's off the record," replied Cedric

Rory tried to act shocked "But that was a very good speech."

"All the same," smiled Cedric innocently "It's off the record."

"That wasn't the first time you've had to do that then, I take it?"

"Off the record?"

Rory rolled his eyes "Okay,"

"the guys think that they run the place, and several of them have tried to run roughshod all over me, but I have put them in their places from time to time. They are great performers but their egos are big."

.

When the team returned 10 minutes later, Cedric comments seemed to fix things up. The Men, especially Jean, seemed to listen, and they started to get their 1 team routine overall as a whole, together well.

.

There was no more friction for the rest of the day. Rory observed that once their egos were gone, the Men added strength to the Women. They looked strong, and sharp as a team.

.

Heading back to his small flat that night, Rory was not followed by anyone or anything. Even once getting home Rory found he had been left alone. He did manage to sneak to his 2nd flat, and send the information he required back to his home in Ireland.

.

For the rest of the week Rory was able to see KHAOS practice together, and apart from a few minutes of tensions rising, they all kept their egos in check. They were looking really strong, and really good.

.

.

The night before Sectionals, Rory was on his way to head out of the Training Center, he had stayed late to watch the final rehearsal, and he was stopped by a security guard. Cedric walked up.

"Mr O'Carroll, I just wanted to let you know, in consultation with the group's benefactor, we've agreed to officially invite you to be a guest of ours at Sectionals."

Rory looked at Cedric, he wasn't sure that this was a trap. It felt like a trap.

"Really? Wow?" said Rory acting shocked "Thank you. Will the benefactor be there in person?"

"No. All he does is provide the money for whatever we need. He's never been to a practice or even met any of the group members in person. He's talked to them on the phone though."

Cedric had said that without hesitation.

"Let me guess," said Rory "That was off the record?"

Cedric legitimately seemed to think for a moment. "Yes."

"Sound's like you're frustrated?"

"No comment. So be here midday tomorrow, and you can join the bus ride with the team."

"Thank you," smiled Rory

Rory held out his hand, Cedric did the same, and they shook hands. Cedric then turned and walked away.

.

Rory went home, and did his usual thing. Stayed at his first home until 2 a.m. and then made sure he wasn't being watched, made his way to his 2nd place, where he uploaded everything he had recorded, to his home computer, back in Ireland.

He though he could spend the weekend acting all nonchalantly in England, before slipping out of town on Monday. Artie would be waiting for news. He had a feeling he may need to stay an extra week.

.

.

The next day as the the World Championships of Show Choirs started around the world, Rory checked when the New Directions were going to perform. They were scheduled to perform at 7 p.m. Ohio, US time, and there was a 5 hour time difference with London being 5 hours ahead of Ohio. Meaning KHAOS would perform first, and then the New Directions. That would make it just after midnight UK time. Rory made his way to the KHAOS Training Center where a bus was waiting. The KHAOS members were starting to board the bus. Cedric was watching them.

Some of the members in particular the Women, looked apprehensive, some looked prepared, while a certain few, namely the ex Warblers, acted like they just didn't care. They were the noisiest ones in the group.

"Hi Mr Brewster," smiled Rory walking up

"O'Carroll," said Cedric in a gruff voice, as he was looking at Sebastian, Hunter, and Skylar larking around

"What's up with them 3?" asked Rory innocently

"Sometimes they're a law until their own selves," replied Cedric

When everyone had boarded the bus, Cedric and Rory were the last two on. They sat in the first seat behind the drive. Rory could feel eyes on the back of his head, as they were wondering why he was there.

"At least one good comes from today," said Cedric as the bus started up

"What's that?" asked Rory

"The boss has managed to put a media embargo on KHAOS's performance tonight, which means no media outlet can show the performance at all."

"Oh," replied Rory "So what's the point of me being here then?"

"You're doing your expose," replied Cedric "Which means you're writing about it, you're covered by the embargo. So only you are exempt."

"Don't I feel special," laughed Rory

"We expect a copy of that expose on Monday before it goes to the readers, is that clear?"

"Very."

Cedric was quiet for the rest of the trip, as was Rory. He was thinking ahead to the place where Sectionals was being held for the London area. He had someone on the inside who had set up a camera to record KHAOS performing. With the embargo in place, he wasn't sure if the place would be swept for bugs or hidden cameras. He couldn't worry about it now.

.

The bus made it to the venue, and everyone got off in silence, including the ex Warblers who were being rowdy before.

.

Rory sat with Cedric as the first two groups performed. KHAOS were performing 3rd. So Rory had to bide his time.

.

At the 15 minute break break mar, Cedric left to join his team in the dressing room, Rory knew he was being watched, so he got up to stretch his legs, and walked past the guy who he was getting to secretly record the show. There had been a video sweep just before the break.

The guy quickly nodded to Rory, and Rory made a quick decision to nod back, giving him the go ahead to still record.

.

Just before KHAOS were due to perform there was another video sweep. Rory just sat there hoping that his friend would wait until the right minute to actually start performing.

.

.

 **KHAOS**

 **.**

 _CASSANDRA JULY: "All my life I've waited for the right moment to let you know,_  
 _I don't wanna let you go,_  
 _But now I've realized there's just no perfect time_  
 _To confess how I feel,_  
 _This much I know is real."_

.

 _KHAOS FEMALES: "So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart_  
 _Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love,_  
 _Nothing but you means a thing to me,_  
 _I'm incomplete_  
 _When you're not there,_  
 _Holding me, touching me I swear_  
 _All of the rest could just disappear_  
 _And I wouldn't even care,_  
 _As long as you're there."_  
.

 _CASSANDRA JULY: "Take these words,_  
 _Don't let them go unheard,_  
 _This is me reaching out,_  
 _I hope you can hear it now_  
 _'Cause, baby my heart said stay,_  
 _Take it, it's yours to break_  
 _I'd rather try and lose,_  
 _Than keep this love from you, yeah."_

.  
 _KHAOS FEMALES: "So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart_  
 _Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love,_  
 _Nothing but you means a thing to me,_  
 _I'm incomplete_  
 _When you're not there,_  
 _Holding me, touching me I swear_  
 _All of the rest could just disappear_  
 _And I wouldn't even care,_  
 _As long as you're there."_

.  
 _CASSANDRA JULY: "Each day and night,_  
 _That I've kept this a secret,_  
 _It'd kill me; it's time to share what I feel inside."_

.  
 _KHAOS FEMALES: "_ _I don't need anything else but your love,_  
 _Nothing but you means a thing to me,_  
 _I'm incomplete_  
 _When you're not there,_  
 _Holding me, touching me I swear_  
 _All of the rest could just disappear_  
 _And I wouldn't even care,_  
 _As long as you're there..._

 _As long as you're there..._  
 _Ohh.."_

 _._

 _._

 _JEAN BAPTISTE: "Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_  
 _Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_  
 _You got mud on yo' face_  
 _You big disgrace_  
 _Kickin' your can all over the place_  
 _Singin'."_

 _._

 _KHAOS MALES: "We will we will rock you_  
 _We will we will rock you."_

 _._

 _JESSE ST JAMES: "Buddy you're a young man hard man_  
 _Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day_  
 _You got blood on yo' face_  
 _You big disgrace_  
 _Wavin' your banner all over the place."_

 _._

 _KHAOS MALES: "We will we will rock you_  
 _Sing it_  
 _We will we will rock you."_

 _._

 _SEBASTIAN SMYTHE: "Buddy you're an old man poor man_  
 _Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make_  
 _You some peace some day_  
 _You got mud on your face_  
 _Big disgrace_  
 _Somebody betta put you back into your place."_

 _._

 _KHAOS MALES: "We will we will rock you_  
 _Sing it_  
 _We will we will rock you_  
 _Everybody_  
 _We will we will rock you_  
 _We will we will rock you_  
 _Alright."_

 _._

 _._

 _JEAN BAPTISTE: "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_  
 _Yeah we'll be counting stars."_

 _._

 _KHAOS: "I see this life, like a swinging vine_  
 _Swing my heart across the line_  
 _And in my face is flashing signs_  
 _Seek it out and ye' shall find_  
 _Old, but I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _On just doing what we're told_  
 _I-I-I-I feel something so right_  
 _Doing the wrong thing_  
 _I-I-I-I feel something so wrong_  
 _Doing the right thing_  
 _I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive."_

 _._

 _CASSANDRA JULY: "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars."_

 _._

 _JESSE ST JAMES: "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars._

 _._

 _KHAOS: "I feel the love and I feel it burn_  
 _Down this river, every turn_  
 _Hope is our four-letter word_  
 _Make that money, watch it burn_  
 _Old, but I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _On just doing what we're told_  
 _I-I-I-I feel something so wrong_  
 _Doing the right thing_  
 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly."_

 _._

 _HARMONY: "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars."_

 _._

 _HUNTER CARRINGTON: "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars."_

 _._

 _KHAOS: "Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned."_

 _._

 _JEAN BAPTISTE: "Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned."_

 _._

 _HOLLY HOLLIDAY: "Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned."_

 _._

 _BRODY WESTON: "Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned."_

 _._

 _KHAOS: "Everything that kills me, makes feel alive..._

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_

 _._

 _"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars."_

 _._

 _CASSANDRA JULY: "Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned."_

 _._

 _CLINT: "Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned."_

 _._

 _KHAOS: "Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

 _._

 _"Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned."_

 _._

.

To Rory, KHAOS looked really sharped performing, and they also looked dangerous.

As they finished performing, Rory sat stuck in his chair knowing full well, that this next period of time, would be the most dangerous yet. He felt that if he would be exposed, then just the seriousness of the situation could put his entire life in danger. Just liaising around the team was dangerous enough. Reporting back to Artie, would be even more so. For now.

.

He couldn't afford to panic. He had to take his time. But he knew this information was vital to... the New Directions.

.

.

 _ **Whats going to happen now? Can Rory get out of the predicament that he finds himself in? And really how dangerous is it. Stay tuned.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NOTE: I do not own any songs or lyrics to 'As Long as you're there', 'We will Rock you', and 'Counting Stars'.  
**

 **.**


	51. Chapter 51

_**PREVIOUSLY: Rory Flanagan has gone undercover as Rory O'Carroll on behalf of Artie to get vital information on the New Directions opponents in London, England. While trying to gather information, his cover is scrutinized heavily by mostly Cedric Brewster, the group's manager who works for Rick Baxter, Michael's brother, who put the team together after trying to win a bet he made with Michael. Can he survive the scrutiny?**_

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 51 - THE SITUATION CHANGES**

 **.**

Rory sat there as the KHAOS members returned back to their seats after performing.

"Nice job guys," smiled Rory

The men looked at Rory with disdain looks on their faces, while some of the women gave him a smile.

Cedric was the last to return, Rory got up and moved out into the aisle to let Cedric in to his seat, just then a few people walked past, and one person bumped into Rory.

"Excuse me," said a guy in a Scottish accent "I'm in a rush, it's very crowded."

Rory felt the guy, who was actually his friend who had filmed KHAOS performing, and he nodded to earlier, put something in his pocket.

"That's okay," smiled Rory "It is a bit crowded."

The man walked off in the direction that he was going. The interaction looked normal to everyone else around, so Cedric didn't look like he gave it a second thought. Rory sat back down in his seat.

"What did you think?" asked Cedric

"They were good," replied Rory "I think the strongest of the night so far."

"Just good?" asked Cedric "I thought they were outstanding."

"Yes they were outstanding, I agree," smiled Rory "They together very well."

"I'm expecting a great expose then," replied Cedric

.

The last group performed and then it was time for the awards and to find out which team would be going to Regionals. Cedric joined KHAOS on stage which gave Rory the opportunity to see what was put in his pocket.

It was a small flash drive, which would have the pefromance on it.

.

KHAOS won, which meant celebrations.

On the bus trip back to the Training Center, the bus was loud with every celebrating.

"There's going to be a small celebration when we get back to base," said Cedric, looking the most relaxed Rory had seen since meeting him "You are more than welcome to join us."

Rory had to think quickly. On one hand it would be a great chance to speak to a few individuals but on the other hand he could get away as far as he could and get ready to leave England. But in order not to attract any attention that the New Directions might be involved, Rory would have to at least wait out until the middle of the week to at least leave.

"No thank you, Mr Brewster," smiled Rory "It's been a tiring night. I'll pass. I have to get home and finish off the article."

"That's fair enough," smiled Cedric "I can't wait to read it."

"I'll handle you the first copy on Monday morning, then,"

"I'll look forward to it."

.

The bus finally made it back to base. Rory was the first off and watched the members of the team pull out boxes of beer, and open them on the way into the Training Center.

Rory headed back to his place. He decided halfway back, to instead go to his 2nd Place. He had some kind of feeling that he needed to. So he kept with the feeling.

.

He got to his second place, and then spent the next two hours uploading all the information he had on the flash drive that he was given at the Sectionals competition, he uploaded it to his computer at home in Ireland. He then decided to leave both the flash drive, and his main phone, back at the place to play it safe for now.

.

He walked back to his first place, around 11 p.m. 2 hours after he should of been there, he walked up to the door, then something made him look down to the foot of the door. He knelt down. the rubber tubing was lying on the ground. He picked it up, and placed it in his pocket. He slowly stood up, and opened the door. He walked into his small house, and suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. He could make out his computer in the dark. it was on. And the light coming from it was illuminating from it, and it shone on a figure who was sitting in front of it, and he had a balaclava on.

"Good evening, Mr O'Carroll," the balaclava clad figure said before clicking his fingers.

Suddenly Rory's arms were grabbed from either side by two separate people. Both of who were also wearing balaclavas.

"Hey what's the meaning of this?" asked Rory struggling against the grips of the holds of his captives.

"Stop struggling Mr O'Carroll, it won't do you any good," said the guy sitting at the computer "Search him."

Another guy walked out of the darkness, he was also wearing a balaclava. He walked straight up to Rory and started checking his pockets. He took out Rory's wallet, and keys, and a flyer for Sectionals.

He walked over to the guy who was sitting in front of the computer, and gave him Rory's stuff. The guy flipped through the wallet, and found some cash but nothing else.

"Is that all you found?"

"Yes sir,"

The Main Guy looked at the Computer screen, obviously thinking of what to do next.

"Mr O'Carroll," he soon said

"What?"

"Where have you been the last few hours?"

"I've been to Sectionals today," said Rory "But I'm pretty sure you already know that."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the main guy standing up

"It's exactly what I said," replied Rory

"Spell it out for me," said the main guy walking in front of Rory, and was just a few meters away

"You knew I was at Sectionals, so you knew I would be home eventually."

"But the bus returned to base a few hours ago," said the guy who checked his pockets.

"Shut up," said the Main guy looking at the other guy

"And there it is," smiled Rory "You guys knew of my whereabouts."

"Go on then," snarled the main guy "Explain your movements of the past two hours since you got back."

"And what if I do?" asked Rory

The main guy lifted up a metal stick "I'm sure I can persuade you."

Rory looked at the metal stick and gulped hard "I've been walking around thinking of ways to end my expose for KHAOS."

"And how did that go?" asked the main guy

"Well I'm back here now to write the ending."

The main guy walked straight into Rory's personal space

"Do you know why we are here?"

"Something to do with the expose, or KHAOS, or maybe in direct relation to Cedric Brewster."

"He knows too much," said the guy who checked Rory's pockets.

The main guys looked back to the other guy "Geez do you ever learn to shut up?"

"Sorry."

"Get outside, now."

The other guy shook his head in disbelief and headed for the door. He opened it. Standing about to knock with a box of beer in one arm was Jesse St. James, standing behind him were Brody Weston, and Jean Baptiste.

Jesse's facial expression changed once he saw the guy in the balaclava standing in front of him.

"What the hell?"

The guy turned back around to look at the main guy when without thinking Jesse threw the box of beer at him. The force of the box hitting the guy sent him stumbling backwards.

One of the guys holding Rory let go of him, and with arm now free he pushed that guy towards the door, and turned the 2nd guy, and kneed him in the stomach, which forced him to let Rory go.

Meanwhile Jesse threw a punch at the guy that Rory had pushed towards the door making him stumble backwards over the fallen box.

Jesse, Brody and Jean walked into the room. Jesse looked at Rory.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to have a few drinks with you, to see where I remember you from. It was lucky we came wasn't it?"

Rory wasn't so sure sure, he was suspicious of them being there.

"Yea, lucky," replied Rory in a cynical voice

Rory, Jesse, Brody and Jean all looked at the guys in front of them.

"Do you want us to hold these guys here O'Carroll, while you call the cops?" asked Brody "Or do you want to let them go?"

"Call the cops," replied Rory "Then I'll know what the hell is going on here."

"Please don't," said the main guy "We'll leave right now and you'll never see us again."

"Who do you work for?" asked Rory

"I'm not going to give you that information."

"Then the cops it is."

Rory turned to Jesse "Got a phone?"

Jesse handed Rory the phone. Rory looked back at Jesse.

"How much do you know about attempts to keep you guys off the radar and out of the media spotlight?"

"Nothing at all," replied Jesse "We've been too busy practicing for Sectionals to even worry about anything at all."

"Why would there be media coverage of us?" asked Jean "We were brought together for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?" asked Rory

"Why don't you ask Mr Brewster himself? I'm sure he could tell you that."

"Ah guys," said Brody noticing something that the others weren't noticing

"He won't tell me anything," replied Rory

"Well then that's too bad."

Suddenly a few bottles of beer came flying in their direction. One of the guys who had balaclavas on had discreetly pulled the box that had fallen to the ground, towards him, and then taken out some bottles, and then quietly gave them to the others, and then on their leader signal threw the bottles at Rory, Jesse, Brody and Jean.

All 4 moved out of the way, and the bottles smashed into the walls and shattered. and then the balaclava clad men, ran at then, pushing them into the walls, letting the leader escape, and then escaping themselves.

"Damn it," said Rory recovering from the shock of hitting the wall.

"There goes our beer," said Jean

"Phone please," said Jesse turning to Rory

Rory gave Jesse back his phone, and he turned and walked out of the room.

.

.

Twenty minutes later after Rory had cleaned up the mess that was caused by the broken beer bottles, Jean and Broidy, were sitting around drinking the remaining beer bottles that hadn't broken, or been used. Brody was sitting on the couch, and Jean was sitting at Rory's computer, discreetly reading Rory's expose.

Suddenly Jesse walked back in, he had been talking to someone on the phone for the last twenty minutes outside, in the dark. Cedric Brewster walked in behind him.

Cedric looked around. He saw Brody, and Jean.

"Weston, Baptiste, wait for me in the car, NOW."

Brody got up and exited the room pretty quick. Jean took his time, and walked up to Rory.

"You are a very good writer, good expose."

"Thanks," smiled Rory

Jean then walked out of the house. Jesse turned and looked at Cedric, who gave him the sign, and he too turned and left.

Cedric then turned to look at Rory.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Rory "I'm just sick of this crap who would have thought observing would lead to stuff like this?"

Cedric chuckled "Who isn't sick of this?"

Cedric walked over to Rory's computer, and took out his phone.

"In this line of business Mr O'Carroll, when things get too complicated there's several ways to end things."

"Are you threatening me Mr Brewster?" asked Rory

"No I wasn't," said Cedric walking in front of Rory's computer "You misheard me."

Rory sighed. It was a little bit after midnight. He was tired of all of this. This wasn't worth anything to him at the moment. But at the back of his mind, was his commitment to Artie and the New Directions.

"What ARE you saying?"

"We can make this all go away just by not publishing your little expose."

"Is that all this about? Is your fear of my expose?" yelled Rory "Geez why don't I just delete it now then?"

"Calm down Mr O'Carroll," said Cedric surprised at Rory's reaction. "I could do that myself. But what's more important is who you actually are."

Rory rolled his eyes again. Not this again. Should he just come clean now? And take whatever punishment was coming his way? Or could he held out a few more days. He decided to stay strong.

"I told you I am Rory O'Carroll."

"Fine, have it that way," said Cedric pressing a button on his cell phone and waiting "Sir, he's still not saying anything... Okay... Good go ahead."

Cedric placed the phone down on the desk and pushed the loud speaker button. A dialing tone could be heard, and then someone answered. Of all the people in the world he didn't want to answer was... Michael Baxter. Although he never met him before, Artie had spoken about him. Apparently he was the New Directions number 1 fan, so he would know a lot. Which wasn't a good thing.

"Michael Baxter," came the reply, there was a lot of noise going on around him

"Mr Baxter, this is someone who would be interested in supporting the road to the Worlds for the New Directions." started Cedric

"Oh that's good," came Michael's reply "But now's not really the best time to be having this conversation. The New Directions are about to perform."

Ohio was 5 hours behind London, so it was basically Sectionals was now underway across most of America.

"I'm sorry Mr Baxter," replied Cedric "I can call you back to discuss the situation, but I'm just intrigued, I was told that you are their number 1 fan."

"That I am... That's why I got them back together."

"That's good. Dreams are big. Dreams can come true. Can you answer something for me?"

"Can it wait?"

"It'll only take a second."

"Hurry up then please."

"Did they ever have an Irish person in their team?"

Cedric looked at Rory and smiled. Rory wasn't sure if he should run for the door or stay put. 3 quarts of him wanted to run, but his head said to stay put.

"Um..." came Michael's reply "Gee I don't know. I think there was but I can't remember. There's too much going on. Can you give me a couple of days before ringing me back, and then we can discuss what you like to do?"

The smiled disappeared from Cedric's face. Rory felt like smiling on the inside. He had been granted time. Which he really needed right now.

"I'm sure if you could think quite quickly Mr Baxter, it would be very helpful," pushed Cedric

"Um... no, sorry, like I said you caught me during New Directions Sectionals. They're about to perform. Call me back Monday. Sorry I have to go."

Michael hung up. Cedric looked like he was fuming. He looked at Rory.

"You have a 2 day grace period before I call back," replied Cedric

"Lucky me," smiled Rory

"Maybe you should come back with us to the training center," said Cedric putting his phone back in his pocket

"Are you forcing me to come back?" asked Rory "Because that will be holding me against my will."

Cedric shook his head. He couldn't believe how out of control the situation had become for him. He had worked for Rick Baxter for years, but this was his most frustrating assignment ever.

"And besides I need to finish the expose," replied Rory

Cedric looked back at the computer, and fixated on the screen. He highlighted the expose and deleted it.

"Not any more you don't, there's no longer any reason to do an expose any more."

Rory was looking for a way not to get it done anyway, but he hadn't expected this way. But he'll take it. He had to act all defensive.

"But I've been working on that for months, it's for my readers, all that work for nothing, how could you?"

Cedric smiled "Frustrating isn't it when nothing goes your way."

Rory just shook his head, as Cedric walked towards the door.

"Last chance for safety, those goons may come back."

"Are you threatening me with them?" asked Rory

"No I'm just giving you an option just in case they do,"

"I'll take my chances."

"Okay, I tried. See you Monday."

Cedric headed for the door, and Rory watched him go. He walked over to the window, and watched as Cedric headed towards a van. Jesse, Brody, and Jean, were waiting for him. He said something to them, as they quickly dispersed into the van. He got into the front passenger seat, and the van then drove off.

Rory walked over to the desk and grabbed his wallet, and keys. He went and sat down in front os his computer, and needed to think what he needed to do. And he needed to do it quickly.

It was just after 12.30 a.m. Like he had heard before New Directions were currently performing in Ohio, which meant Artie was busy. He knew he needed to lay low for a few days before he could even contemplate contacting him.

He needed to get back to his real home, in Ireland. So he could send Artie the vital information. That alone could take hours. He knew once he disappeared a search would begin.

At the end of the day, he was in a right royal pickle. The only person who could help now was Artie.

Rory made the only choice possible, now... He ran.

.

.

 _ **Can Rory get to safety? What will Artie do once he finds out that Rory is on the run and in trouble? What will Cedric Brewster do once he finds out that Rory had run?**_

 _ **Find out next chapter.**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**PREVIOUSLY: After witnessing KHAOS, New Direction's group of opponents that was put together by Micheal Baxter's brother, Rick, win their Sectionals, Rory finds himself in hot water. His situation had now changed which meant he was in deep trouble. How can he get out of this? Will Artie be able to help? Is it time for Artie to come clean?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 52 - FINDING RORY**

 **.**

Even though things had been hectic before and after the New Directions performed, Michael Baxter, remembered that call that he had received just before the New Directions were due to perform. He knew the answer to the question, put to him by the stranger, even though everything around him was very hectic.

The person he had asked about was Rory Flanagan, who joined the group in it's 3rd year after defections by some females to the Trouble Tones. Even after they returned, Rory stayed with the group. He only stayed one year.

But something about the caller, and the question, screamed trouble to Michael, and after being pushed to think, it rammed it home that something was up. If someone was asking about Rory Flanagan he must have been involved in something dangerous. Michael felt had he said Rory's name, then some how Rory, would be in even worse trouble than he was in already. The question was, was it to do with the New Directions? Did it involve their opponents in Western Europe? If so, someone in the New Directions had probably put him up to it. He had to find out who, because he had two days before the caller would ring back.

So while the New Directions were boarding the bus to get back to their Training Center, Michael was on the phone to his 2 I.C. back at base. Dan Steele, and asked him to see if there was any evidence of contact between any of the New Directions from their base, and left it in his hands.

.

.

Sunday came, and those New Directions who decided to take up the offer of a week away from the Training Center, had left, leaving only Artie, Kitty, Mike, Sam, Santana, and Brittany as the ones not to go any where during the week's break. Michael was hoping those that had left had no been involved.

.

It was getting late in the day on the Sunday, when Dan came to him. He had a lap top.

"Come in," said Michael who was in his office "Do you have anything to report?"

"I've checked all communications going in and out," started Dan "Like you asked, but nothing came up."

"Crap," said Michael "That means Mr Flanagan is in some sort of trouble by himself."

"But that doesn't mean that some communications did not come from here," replied Dan

"How so?" asked Michael

"Someone can clean up their own tracks which I think in this case has happened. He/she needs to know how to do it!"

"So are you saying that means you have something?"

"It looks that way," said Dan turning his lap top around to face Michael "A few months ago I have Mr Abrams on tap in the games room, 3 times on 3 different mornings at 2 a.m. talking to someone or some people on Skype. I'm pretty sure. He then finishes and proceeds to wipe the evidence."

Michael watched the evidence of Artie doing his thing. He felt that Artie did this knowing that he might eventually get caught but his plans were so far into fruition that it would be too late to halt them.

"As far as I could tell," continued Dan "He spoke to 3 different people."

"Good work," smiled Michael "I'm very appreciative of the job you did."

"It's okay," replied Dan "Is there anything else you need?"

"Just be on standby, I may need you to do a few things."

"Sure."

.

.

Artie was in the cafeteria having tea with Kitty, Sam, Mike, Santana and Brittany all at one table.

Artie kept checking his phone every few minutes. He thought no one was watching, but Kitty had noticed all day, and she had, had enough.

She quietly leaned in to him after having enough "What's going on Artie? You've been checking your phone all day today! What's so important?"

Artie turned to Kitty "It's nothing babe. I'm just anxious about everyone being away after being together for 3 or 4 whole months."

"Geez," replied Kitty "It's going to be a long week if you're going to keep doing that!"

"I'll try to stop it."

"Please do."

"Oh look," said Brittany "Mr Baxter's here. We haven't seen him since everyone left this morning."

Michael had walked into the cafeteria holding Dean's laptop. He walked up to the table and grabbed a chair, and placed it in the vacant side beside Artie.

"Hey Mr Baxter," smiled Brittany

"Hi Miss Pearce,"

"I though you would have gone back to Texas, before the big week next week we start prepping for Regionals?" asked Brittany

"I've given Mr Schuster a few days off to be able to come up with fresh ideas for set lists for Regionals. We're meeting Wednesday."

"Sweet," replied Brittany.

Michael looked at Artie "Mr Abrams is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Everyone at the table quickly looked at Artie, Artie noticed the looks, and looked weirdly at Michael

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Very! Excuse me."

Artie quickly turned and wheeled himself towards the door. Michael stood up and turned around.

"Then I take it none of us should be worried about a call I received last night about someone asking about if there had been an Irishman who had been involved in the past with the New Directions? So much so I had the distinct feeling someone is in trouble?"

This made Artie stop dead in his tracks, and bowed his head.

"That description sounds like Rory Flanagan," said Santana

"He was the leprechaun who stayed with me," smiled Brittany

"Brit, leprechauns are not that tall," said Sam "I thought we solved that all those years ago?"

"Oh yeah that's right," laughed Brittany

Kitty got up "Artie what's going on? Does this have anything to do with what we've just discussed? You've been looking at your phone all day long. Are you expecting Rory to call you or text you?"

Artie still had his head down. He knew he was being. He had also put Rory into danger without any back up.

"Text," replied Artie

"When?" asked Michael

"He's over due to text in?"

"By how long?"

"Since last night!"

"Is he undercover?" asked Mike

Artie shook his head.

"If you don't tell us where Mr Abrams is," replied Michael "The longer it is he will be in trouble."

"Did you tell the caller the truth?" asked Artie

"I promised that he could call me back on Monday, so really Mr Flanagan, has a few hours more in order to be safe," said Michael

"Rory's resourceful," replied Artie "The fact that we haven't hear anything means he's gone to ground."

"Since how long have you been planning this?" asked Kitty

"I only put it into action when we found out about our former foes going to Western Europe."

"Foes? Action?" said Kitty "Who are you?"

"Someone who is concerned for our future," said Artie turning his wheel chair around to face everyone

"Yea, you're so concerned," started Santana "That you put someone else's life in danger!"

"When do you think it gets past the point to ask for help?" asked Kitty "Especially from someone who loves you."

Everyone looked at Kitty. She used the word love. She never used the word love. Maybe she grown up after all.

"I'm sorry," replied Artie looking at Kitty

"Where abouts in Western Europe is Rory?" asked Michael

"London, England,"

"Okay I received that call just after 7 last night," thought Michael "London is 5 hours ahead. So it must have been after midnight it was there."

"When was the last time you spoke with Rory?"asked Sam

"A few months ago, after we discussed what he needed to do!" replied Artie

Michael sighed "Okay I think we need to do a full debrief on everything you know Mr Abrams. Meet me in my office in 15 minutes."

"Can we all be apart of the debrief?" asked Santana "As Rory was one of us."

Michael knew saying no wasn't an option. Maybe extra minds could help.

"Fine," said Michael "I think a better place to meet is the choir room. 15 minutes. And Mr Abrams you need to tell us everything and not hold anything back."

"I understand."

Michael headed out of the cafeteria. Artie looked at Kitty, she looked pissed off, and she too walked straight out of the room.

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **.**

At exactly the same time, balaclava men were walking through Rory's house in London. They were the same men as Rory had come home to the night before. There was no sign of Rory.

Their head leader got on the phone.

"Yea it's me... No sign of O'Carroll... It's like he hasn't been here all day... Sure we can check the neighborhood... Okay... bye."

Their leader put the phone away.

"Let's go check the neighborhood. Take your balaclava's off."

The men took off their balaclavas, and then left the house.

.

Rory was held up in his 2nd house and had barricaded himself into a small area in the house that no one could find. He had his lap top with him, and had set up an email ready to send to Artie. It was coded as he had remembered being told that Brittany was good with numbers after she went to M.I.T so he hoped that she was where Artie was.

He wasn't sure if he should send the email, as he knew the moment he sent it, it could show up coming from where he sent it, and if the people who were looking for him then he would be found out fast. But he needed to take the plunge, and he had to push send. So he did.

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

Artie, Sam, Mike, Santana and Brittany walked into0 the Choir room, Michael was already there with his 2nd in command Dan Steele.

"Have a seat guys, except Mr Abrams, you need to tell us everything you can about the situation with Mr Flanagan."

Artie nodded and wheeled himself to the middle of the room. Kitty walked into the room, and walked angrily to where the others were sitting. Artie took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

"I felt when we found out about the group that was purposely put together just to come across us should we get to the Worlds, I thought they would have the advantage of already knowing about us, and as we all know most of them would know how to play mind games with us.

"So on behalf of the rest of us, I thought that the best thing to do was gather evidence to see what were going to be up against, and be prepared for it."

"In a way," started Michael "That's against the rules. That's spying on the opposition."

"What about representing another nation with a group choc full of Americans and not even 1 local? Is that fair on every other team competing? After all that competition is called the World Champions of Show Choir. We played fairly getting there. They did not."

"Hear hear," said Santana "Well said."

Michael pondered that comment for a second "You've got a point. But you're on the border line. So how did Mr Flanagan get involved?"

"I knew he lived in Ireland and that he had contacts throughout the U.K. and he would be able to find the team through them. So I asked him for a huge favor and he said that he would do it for me. He said he would contact me when he had finished. Sectionals was yesterday for the U.K. as well, so he must have managed to get in with the team and get some much needed information. I'm hoping he would go to ground."

"What were you hoping to get?" asked Michael

"Photos and video footage of the group."

"And how would he get that for you?"

"By email. He was going to upload it to his home computer in Ireland, and then get back to Ireland and send it to me. That was the plan."

Michael looked over at Dan.

"We may need to get a private plane sorted to travel to the U.K."

"Yes sir" said Dan "When for?"

"A.S.A.P. I may need you to get to London to help with the search."

Sam stuck up his hand.

"No Mr. Evans it'll be too dangerous to let any of you go to London, it'll just look suspicious."

"Drat!" said Sam putting his hand down

"Hold on," said Brittany "There maybe safety in numbers."

"Oh here we go," started Kitty "The numbers girl is coming up with a plan."

"Shut it Wilde," said Santana

"What do you mean Miss Pearce?" asked Michael

"Rory's stuck in England, right? Needed to lay low so he can get back to Ireland to send stuff through to Artie?"

"I'm with you so far."

"What if eyes are centered else where on different kind of people."

"How do you mean?"

"What if certain obsessive people would be wondering what New Directions members would be doing heading throughout Europe... let's say for photo sessions. Would they think that we would be looking for Rory in Europe? Making them turn their attention off of Rory so he could get to Ireland, do his stuff, and then get back here for safety?"

"Surely they would know we're trying to do that?" asked Kitty

"It would take them a while to discover that out."

"That could work," said Michael "We may need to so call in some more numbers. We may need Mr and Mrs Hudson, Mr Hummel, and Mr Anderson back here. Mr Puckerman, Miss Fabray and Miss Cohen-Chang are too busy as it is."

"Mercedes needs to stay at her Health Retreat," said Sam

"And there is no way Finn would let Rache3l go flying to Europe if there was danger involved," said Santana

Suddenly Artie's phone beeped. He looked at it.

"Hey I just got an email from Rory."

"What does it say?" asked Michael

"I'm checking it now," said Artie looking at the email on his phone "That's weird!"

"What is?" asked Kitty

"It's all in numbers."

.

The email looked like this: (see if YOU can figure it out before you read on:)

.

16 12 5 1 1 12 16

19 20 21 3 11 9 14 12 15 14 4 15 4

1 20 15 7 5 20 8 15 13 5

8 1 22 5 1 16 1 3 1 20 15 19 3 14 4

1 15 18 20 8 5 20 9 1 14 7

2 21 20 16 12 5 14 20 25 15 6 5 25 5 19 12 15 15 11 9 1 4

16 12 5 1 1 22 9 19 5 15 14 14 5 24 20 19 20 5 16

.

"Are you sure?" asked Michael "It might be a mistake?"

"No it doesn't look like a mistake," replied Artie looking at Brittany

"It sounds like a coded numbered message," said Brittany standing up and walking over to Artie

Artie showed Brittany the email "Yes it's a coded email with numbers."

"You're good at numbers," remembered Michael "How long can it take you to decode?"

"Not long, give me a few minutes."

Brittany walked over to a corner of the Choir Room. It took her a few minutes to sort out the code.

"Got it," said Brittany walking back to the Center of the Choir Room.

"By all means Miss Pearce, let's hear what it has to say?" asked Michael

"It says: 'Please Help, Stuck in London, Need to get home, have a package to send. Safe for the time being. But plenty of eyes looking ahead. Please advise on next step."

"At least we know he's safe, for now?" said Artie

"Can you get a message back to him, Miss Pearce?" asked Michael

"Sure," replied Brittany "What would you like to say?"

Michael though for a moment "Diverting all traffic away from you as soon as we can. Friends have photos time to take you planned Trip. Contact you A.S.A.P."

"Okay, I'll get that sorted now." said Brittany

Michael looked across at Dean "Get a hold of Mr Hudson, Mr Hummel, Mr Anderson, and Mr Jake Puckerman, and ask them to come back here. A.S.A.P."

"Yes sir," said Dean grabbing his phone, and walking out of the room

"First thing tomorrow morning you guys are going to be sent to Europe for photo sessions. Now if no one wants to take the risk, then they don't have to go. Please let me know now?"

Everyone was silent. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Ready to be sent," said Brittany

"Send it," said Michaelk

Brittany pushed a button on the phone, and gave it back to Artie. She then went and sat back down next to Santana.

"I have contacts who I can set photo sessions for across Europe. I think groups of three would be best. I'll organize it all tonight, and we go first thing in the morning. For now I want you all to get some rest."

"It sounds like we're in a spy novel," said Santana

"Don't treat it as such Miss Lopez," said Michael "This has serious consequences for us all if Mr Flanagan gets caught by the other side. This may seem like fun but I'm cleaning up Mr Abrams mess."

"Sorry, I apologize," said Santana

"That's okay Miss Lopez, I know everyone's excited. I just need everyone to focus on the reality of the situation. It's very serious."

Michael headed for the door and stopped "Mr. Abrams if you hear anything I want to know A.S.A.P. Got that?"

"Yes sir," replied Artie

Michael kept on walking, everyone else just started chatting amongst themselves.

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

.

Rory received the email back, and decoded it. He was happy that help was on it's way.

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

A few hours late, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Jake had all returned to the Training Center, and they were all informed of the situation. Rachel wanted to go, but as predicted, Finn said no.

The plan was: Kitty and Artie were to go to Spain. Finn, Brittany, and Jake were to go to Italy. Santana, Mike, and Sam were to go to France. And Kurt, and Blaine were to go to Scotland. All would participate in photo shoots, and would hopefully have some prying eyes taken off of London.

.

Also Michael called his eldest brother Jack, knowing that Rick was also with him, but not letting it know that he knew that Rick was there.

"Jack speak," came Jack's voice on the phone

"Hey Jack, it's Michael."

"Hey Mike, congratulations on the New Directions winning their Sectionals! I haven't had a chance to speak with you."

"I understand," smiled Michael "I thought I would take the bulls by the horns so to speak, and get the team to do photo sessions in Europe over the next couple of days. In preparation for the Worlds. Just to get the New Directions names out there, in a preemptive strike."

"That sounds like a good plan," replied Jack

Jack had put the call on speaker as Rick was having a meeting with him at the time. Rick's ears pricked up when he overheard the conversation.

"That isn't against the rules?" asked Michael

"When are you promoting them?"

"As soon as they win the Northern Hemisphere's Section. Should they win."

"Then there's nothing suggesting you can't prep for them as long as you don't advertise before you actually get to the Worlds."

"Thanks Jack. Is there any word on how Rick's team went?"

"Yea they won too," replied Jack looking at Rick who shook his head to say that he didn't want to talk

"That's great. The next time you see him, can you say congratulations from me?"

"Sure, I'll pass that on." When are you due back in Texas?"

"Give me a week, I just want to see the New Directions relaxed once they get back from their photo sessions, and then see them start prepping for Regionals."

"Okay," said Jack watching Rick get up and head towards the door "Next week you'll be focused again."

"Yes brother," smiled Micahel

"Okay," said Jack "I'll speak to you later."

"Sure," said Michael and he hung up

.

Rick was outside Jack's office, he was on his phone.

"His this is Rick... You're not going to believe what I found out? The New Directio0ns are going to be in Europe tomorrow doing future photo shoots for the Worlds, but I'm pretty sure it's a front to try and find O'Carroll... Yes... Yes... I'll find out where they are going and send you their details... The ball is in your court... Got it?... Good... Bye."

.

.

 _ **Can the New Directions get to Rory first before the opposition does. What happens if Rory is caught? Will he squeal?**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**PREVIOUSLY: Everything over the last couple of weeks have led to this. Rory Flanagan, former New Direction member has put himself in harms way to find information on behalf of Artie, and the New Directions to discover how their Western European opponents co-operate with one another. Now in deep trouble, and keeping himself hidden, the New Directions themselves have gone to his aid to lure his pursuers away from him.**_

 _ **How long can they keep trouble away from Rory? Only time will tell.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 53 - PLAYING - WHERE'S RORY (WHERE'S WALLY)**

 **.**

The next day Michael and the New Directions put their plan into action. Will had returned and was told everything. He decided to stay back with Rachel and Michael so that they could oversee things from base. Instead, Michael sent Minders who were to keep their distance, but would also provide security with each group.

.

A small operational area was set up in the Choir Room with a map of Europe displayed, which included the countries the New Directions members were going to, plus Rory in London.

.

Michael had sources confirming that there were a group of men searching the East End of London, for some unknown person. But those men had suddenly disappeared but had been spotted in the North of London at airports heading across to Europe. He had the name of those flights and were waiting for them to take off being an email would be sent to Rory to get to an airport A.S.A.P.

.

Michael, Dan, Will and Rachel were in the Choir Room when Michael's cellphone rang. He noticed that it was a block number, it must be the same person ringing back that he spoke to on Saturday night. He decided to activate the speaker.

"Michael Baxter."

"Hey Mr Baxter, I'm returning my call from two days ago," came Cedric's voice but Michael didn't know who Cedric was

Michael acted nonchalant "Two days ago was a busy time. You may have to refresh my memory."

"I called about asking about a former performer of the New Directions in the past. Was there ever an Irishman who performed for the New Directions?"

Michael looked at Will and Rachel.

"Who am I talking to?"

"A fan of the New Directions like yourself."

"Well if you're a fan like myself, you should already know the answer to that."

"I'm not as big as a fan as yourself," came Cedric's reply "I do not know their names. That's why I am asking now."

"Well yes there was an Irish Boy who joined the New Directions in their 3rd year of existence. His name was Rory Flanagan."

"Thank you Mr Baxter. Just one more question."

"Sure?"

"Why didn't you try to recruit Mr Flanagan, when you were recruiting everyone else."

Michael thought that, that was a strange question "Because I didn't want a large group. The New Directions performed well when they had 12 members. The fact that I recruited 15 this time around was because I thought having an experience of 15 people would be enough."

"That's a good answer, well Mr Baxter thanks for that."

"I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind," said Michael

"I only have time for one question, sorry."

"Why is Mr Flanagan so important to you?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a second.

"Because he just is, sorry Mr Baxter I got to go."

"Didn't you want to be involved..."

Cedric hung up.

"That was rude," said Rachel

"I'm sure he's involved with my brother Rick, I sort of heard his voice somewhere before."

"What happens now?" asked Will "Surely giving Rory's full name will make them search for Rory's address in Ireland. He needs to get back home to send through the information. Is that right?"

"Correct," replied Michael looking across at Dan "Was I on long enough to get a trace?"

"Yes sir, you were."

"Great," smiled Michael

"What's going on?" asked Will

"Mr Steel, you explain."

Rachel and Will looked at Dan.

"Mr Baxter managed to keep the caller on long enough for me to put a bug on the line for us to keep tabs on who he is calling."

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Rachel

"Only if you use it against them as a blackmail tool," said Dan "We're using the information to keep Mr Flanagan safe."

"Would the caller be aware that you did that?" asked Will

"It depends," replied Michael "We're all use to checking anyway but that's just us, the Baxter's. The people who work for my brother Rick, are never told about it. Rick sometimes gets himself into messes. But you never heard that. The both of you."

Will and Rachel smiled at one another.

"So what now?" asked Will

"Well," said Dan "We have trackers on the mean at the airport, they're obviously been told about the New Directions flying into Europe for a photo session, believing that they're there to find Rory, and take him to safety. They will be doing their best to get him."

"So basically it's a waiting game?" asked Will

"Correct," replied Michael. "These initial few hours will be tough, but once everything gets going, and hopefully they will, everything will heat up."

.

.

It was an hour later when the men who were waiting at the airports in London, boarded several flights to Europe.

Two were heading to Spain, where Kitty and Artie were going.

Two were heading to Italy, where Finn, Brittany and Jake were going.

Three were heading to France, where Santana, Mike, and Sam were going.

And the remaining three were heading to Scotland, where Kurt and Blaine were heading. Those 3 were pretty certain that Rory may be in Scotland as it was closer to England, as Rory hadn't been seen for a few days. They were the strongest of the men. Obviously they were to get Rory any way they could.

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

Dan was watching footage from one of the airports that had flights going to Ireland, and it seemed that it was clear of people searching for Rory.

"Mr Baxter," said Dan

"Yes Mr Steele?" asked Michael

"In my professional opinion I think that the window of opportunity is now to get Mr Flanagan out of hiding and to the airport. I think he will be in Ireland by the time they realize."

Michael thought for a second and looked at Will, and Rachel. He had to trust Dan's judgement.

"Okay, send the email. Inform everyone else that the mission has started. Go."

"Yes sir," said Dan pushing the send button on the email

"This is it," said Michael "This is where everything will start to hit the fan, so to speak."

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **.**

Rory was still barricaded into his little area, and he had only moved when he needed to eat or go to the toilet. He knew that his house was in had been searched thoroughly and he had men about to search his place last night, but some how for some reason they were called off. He thought he had been caught, so for them to leave when they did, was such a relief.

Suddenly his lap top beeped. He looked at the incoming email.

.

 _TIME TO MOVE_

 _NOW_

 _NEAREST CENTER_

 _NOW_

 _GOT TIME BUT_

 _IT WILL_

 _RUN OUT_

 _._

Rory quickly got out of his little barricaded area, and grabbed everything he needed, plus he destroyed anything that had him as Rory O'Carroll. He then quickly and quietly left the house, and made sure the area wasn't being watched, and disappeared into the surrounding area of London.

.

.

 **MADRID, SPAIN**

 **.**

Kitty walked off the plane, while Artie wheeled himself off. They had been told not to discuss anything about what was happening, as there could of been ears on the plane.

Kitty was still angry at Artie for not even telling her the plan, and wasn't speaking to him. She had been forced to go with him to Spain, because basically their relationship.

"Will you please stop, Kitty," shouted Artie who had, had enough of the silent treatment.

Kitty stopped as people around them, walked on. Artie wheeled up.

"Please I know you are still pissed off about what happened. How many times will it take to say I'm sorry before you will forgive me?"

Kitty turned around and shouted back "I'M PISSED OFF THAT I HAVE TO COME WITH YOU AFTER I SAID I'D RATHER NOT... I wanted time out. I didn't get it. You'd tried talking to me all the way from the states. I WISH YOU WOULD JUST SHUT UP NOW! We're here to do a job. Do me one thing. One simple thing. SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Kitty turned and walked off leaving Artie with his mouth wide open. People had stopped and stared at the display. Artie's Minder walked up.

"Come on Mr Abrams, we need to get to the Photo session."

Artie moved his wheel chair all the way out of the airport. Two people who had walked off the same plane got on their phones, and recorded the verbal frustration but now they were calling it in. Which is what the situation had clearly intended to do.

.

Artie got outside to their waiting hire car. Artie was lifted into the car, and his wheel chair was placed in the boot, and the car drove off.

"We're clear," said the Minder

Artie looked out his window, as Kitty scurried across to grab his hands.

"I am so sorry. If that felt real then I apologize, I was just releasing my anger that I had back at home."

"It's okay," said Artie still looking out of the window "I'll get over it it."

"Look at me," said Kitty "Please."

Artie looked back at Kitty

"I'm sorry. I wished you let me in but I understand. But please next time, tell me. I love you so much."

"I love you too," smiled Artie "I promise if there ever is a next time, I'll tell you what I am doing."

"Good, but once we get to our destination we need to go back into character again."

Artie nodded and smiled. Kitty smiled too, and they kissed a long passionate kiss.

"Guys," said the Minder "I hate to break you guys up, but we suddenly got a tail. Which was the intention."

"Okay," said Kitty moving back across to the other side of the car "I'll take a rain check though."

"Sure," smiled Artie

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

In the Choir Room, Michael, Will, and Rachel were watching the different screens. One was of Europe, and one was where the New Directions were, and what they were doing.

Dan walked back into the room, as he had been checking on information from sources that had called him to confirm that the plan had worked.

"All groups reporting in that they had spies on all the planes," said Dan

"Good," said Michael

Dan's phone buzzed.

"It seems your mystery friend is receiving a call," said Dan

"His first," replied Michael "Put it on speaker."

Dan pushed a button on his phone, as Rachel walked up to a television looking at the airports in England.

"Brewster," came Cedric's voice

"Sir, we're in Spain. Two New Directions have arrived. One chick, and that wheel chaired bound dude."

"And?"

"The chick is pretty angry with the guy. She had a blow up with the dude in the airport foyer. I don't think they're very happy about being in Spain."

"Good job. Stay with them until they leave. It seems all is not well in the New Directions."

"That's the feel I get too, sir."

"Okay, thanks for that."

Cedric hung up. Michael looked over at Will.

"The plan worked. Miss Wilde must have lived up to her name," smiled Michael

"She certainly sold it," replied Will

"Guys," said Rachel staring at a certain image

"They are safe right?" asked Will

"Yes, their Minders will keep them safe. No one will get close."

"Guys," said Rachel louder

"What is it Mrs Hudson?" asked Michael

"Rory. He's just turned up at the airport."

Michael, Dan, and Will walked over and looked at the monitor, that Rachel was looking at.

"Are you sure that's him?" asked Michael

"I haven't seen him for years," started Rachel "But I do remember what he looks like, and that's Rory Flanagan."

"I agree," said Will

Dan got on his phone, and walked over to the other side of the room.

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **.**

Rory made his way up to the Ticket counter. He kept looking behind him. To see if there was anyone around watching him. But no one was.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the Ticketing officer

"I need to get the next flight to Dublin please."

"Certainly let me see what I can do."

Rory smiled. He looked around again to see if any was watching him. Again no one was.

"You're lucky sir, there's a flight leaving in 30 minutes. That'll be $150 pounds."

Rory grabbed his wallet, and took out his credit card. He thought about the fact that people could be checking his credit details and decided to us the last of his cash, and handed over the $150 pounds. He received his ticket.

"Do you have any bags to put on?"

"No, I'll just take my back pack," smiled Rory

"Okay, boarding at Gate #7."

"Thanks," smiled Rory

Rory quickly headed to the gate.

.

In a video room somewhere in London, Rory was seen on a small television camera but wasn't being watched, as two guys were watching footage of the New Directions spread across Europe. Rory disappeared from that camera view just as one of the guys looked back at the screen, then checked other cameras of airport surveillance across London.

"Still nothing!" said the first guy

"He's gotta be somewhere," said the second guy "His friends are throughout Europe, if he knew they were coming he'd try to make his way to them."

"That's what we're here for, it's all about timing. Sooner or later he'll show up."

"We just have to sit tight and be patient."

The first guy went across to the other video screen, just as Rory popped back on the first video screen.

.

.

 **GLASGOW, SCOTLAND**

.

Blaine and Kurt had arrived in Glasgow, Scotland and had been taken to their first photo shoot, and were halfway through, and were taking a break when Blaine received a call. He answered his phone.

"Blaine here."

"Mr Anderson, it's Dan Steele."

"Yes Mr Steele?"

"I've been guaranteed a secondary photo shoot in Dublin, Ireland, and we have decided that you have been chosen to do it. Finish the one with Mr Hummel and then head for the airport."

 _MEANING: Part 2 of the Plan is now in action. Rory's heading to Dublin. Blaine needs to be there to help keep eyes off of him._

"I understand," smiled Blaine

Blaine hung up, Kurt looked at him.

"What's up?" asked Kurt

"After we've finished here today, I've been asked to go to Ireland to do a photo shoot there," said Blaine

Kurt knew what that meant.

"Humph, lucky you," said Kurt

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," said Kurt turning around

"Don't be like that," said Blaine

"Like what?" asked Kurt

"Jealous."

"GO TO HELL." shouted Kurt and walked off

The photographer looked up. He, like all the other photographers photographing the New Directions in their photo shoots today were all contacts of Michael Baxter's. So they were all in on the situation. They had helpers who they had hired for the occasion, knowing that some of them might be working for the people who were trying to find Rory.

The photographer noticed that one of his helpers seemed to grab their phone, and discreetly walked out of the room.

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

Michael, Will and Rachel watched as Rory boarded his plane bound for Ireland. The first part of the plan had worked out well.

"Doesn't look like he was followed," said Will

Dan walked back into the room.

"Anderson, Lopez, Abrams, and Hudson will bee heading to Ireland very soon," said Dan "The 2nd part of the plan is now in effect."

"Awesome work," said Michael "He hasn't been detected at all, which means Miss Pearce's plan has definitely worked which has helped."

"He's not back here yet," cautioned Dan "I wouldn't start to feel relaxed until he's on that plane bound for here."

"That's why I hired you," smiled Michael "You keep me grounded."

Dan's phone rang "Another incoming call."

Dan pushed the speaker button.

"Brewster here."

"Mr Brewster, it's Harold."

"What's up Harold?"

"All the contacts are confirming that the New Directions seemed to be pretty angry at one another. It's like they don't want to be here in Europe, or even doing photo shoots."

"That's what I'm picking up as well," replied Cedric "Keep updating me."

"Yes sir."

Cedric hung up ending the call.

"We've got them wondering what the hell is going on with us," said Will "Instead of focusing on their prime mission."

The door to the Choir Room opened and in walked Emma.

"How's it going in here?"

"The plan is working well," said Will "But we have to take it easy and keep in check that until Rory is back here, safe."

"That's understandable."

.

For the next hour and a half everyone went in to wait mode, as Rory flew to Ireland. Blaine, Artie, Santana, and Finn were also flying to Ireland, to act as decoys.

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **.**

Cedric was in his office at the Training Center trying to figure out what to do next. All he knew was Rory was still somewhere in London, in hiding, and that the New Directions were in Europe and Scotland waiting for Rory to make a run for them. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and in came one of his assistants.

"What's up Jarvis?"

"I've just received word from a source that half of the New Directions have split from where they are doing photo shoots."

"What do you mean by split?" asked Cedric

"4 of them have left the others and have gone to the airports in the countries that they are in."

"Where are they flying to?"

"I'm trying to find that out."

"Let me. Thanks for the tip."

"Yes sir."

Jarvis left the office.

.

.

 **DUBLIN, IRELAND**

 **.**

Rory got off of his flight from England, and quickly made his way out of the airport. He had a big head start. And he really needed that.

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

Rachel saw Rory leave the airport as did Michael, Emma and Will. Dan was talking to someone on the phone.

"We can't be seen to be involved in helping him out..." said Dan over the phone "So I need you to keep your distance, but once he's in safe mode, protect him... Okay... I got to go... Speak to you later."

Dan hung up.

"What's the go?" asked Michael

"Our people will be arriving in Dublin, in the next hour. They will stay away from Mr. Flanagan until he gets on the plane. But they will try to keep people away from him without being involved."

"Sounds tricky," said Will

"It is, and it isn't," smiled Dan

Suddenly Dan's phone buzzed.

"It's an outgoing call," replied Dan "This'll be interesting."

Dan pushed the speaker button, and turned the phone on. There was a ringing tone. Then someone answered.

"Anderton."

"Anderton it's Brewster."

"What can I do for you boss?"

"I've been informed that half of the New Directions have split from the others and are heading on plans to somewhere. I want to know where... NOW!"

"Um let me just check," said Anderton

"Hurry it up," snapped Cedric

"Here it comes," said Michael "Our advantage of our lead is about to come down to this."

There was silence for at least a minute before the reply came.

"Um boss... Are you still there?"

"What is it Anderton?"

"All 4 are heading on different flights to Dublin, Ireland, while the rest seem to be staying in the places they are at, at the moment."

"Dublin? Why would they go there especially 4 of them coming from different parts of Europe,"

"I don't know sir."

"Do you know who the four are?"

"According to my information, Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez, and Finn Hudson."

"When are they due to land?"

"The first one is due to land in 30 minutes, the last 30 minutes after that, so roughly an hour from now."

There was silence from Cedric for a minute before the realization hit home.

"SHIT!" came Cedric's reply "They were conning us."

"How so sir?"

"They were sent to Europe to take our focus off of Mr O'Carroll, or should I say Mr Flanagan, or whatever. If we can get to him first we can expose him and the New Directions of working together. I'll talk to you later."

The phone went dead.

"How long do you think Rory has?" asked Rachel

"Maybe roughly 2 to 3 hours," said Dan

Suddenly there was a dialing noise.

"He's calling out," said Michael

A familiar voice to Michael and Dan answered.

"Baxter..."

"It's my brother Rick," said Michael

"Sir, it's Brewster."

"What the hell are you doing ringing me on that phone?" asked Rick

"Sorry sir, I didn't realize, but we have a problem,"

"What's the problem?"

"The New Directions went to Europe, and half of them have split from the others, and are heading to Ireland. 4 of them to be exact. It seems they were playing decoys and diverting our attention away from Ireland. Mr Flanagan must have gone back and now he has a lead."

"Will you just calm down Brewster," replied Rick "There maybe a reasonable explanation for this. Knowing my brother he's probably set up a photo shoot for those 4, and if he is involved, then he's trying to trick you."

"I think he's tricked us in keeping our focus off of Ireland. That's my gut feeling sir."

Rick seemed to think for a moment. "Are you dead sure about that?"

"Positive. I have a 100 percent gut feeling."

Rick seemed to think for another moment " _Then you do what you have to_ , but I didn't officially say that. What you do WILL NOT COME BACK ON ME!"

"I understand."

The phone line went dead. That comment sounded very sinister.

.

.

 **How deadly has this situation of saving Rory now become? What does _Do what you have to_ really mean? And how far will that go? Has the situation turned dangerous even more so? Find out in this next coming chapter. It all comes down to this. It all comes down to saving Rory. Stay tuned for a critical chapter before they focus on Regionals.**


	54. Chapter 54

**_PREVIOUSLY: Since Sectionals, it has all led up to this moment in time for the New Directions, but for Rory Flanagan, this has been a few months in the making, and now he is racing for his freedom. He needs to upload all the information that he has on KHAOS, the group formed by Michael's brother, Rick, to combat the New Directions at Worlds, should they both make it. He also needs to some how escape from his pursuers who work for his brother, and his crazy ally. So this moment in time, now comes down to this._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation, and the conclusion for Rory:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 54: THE RACE FOR FREEDOM**

 **.**

Michael, Dan, Rachel, Will and Emma, all stood there looking at one another in complete silence. They had heard the chilling message from Rick Baxter, Michael's brother to his assistant, a guy called Brewster, about doing whatever it took to get Rory.

"I think we should abort this now," said Will "It's not worth putting everyone's lives at Risk."

"But what about Rory?" asked Rachel "We can't leave him behind."

"We are going to have to do something," said Will "We can't afford to be seen having anything to do with spying. We would be instantly disqualified from the rest of the competition if we get found out. Rory will understand."

"I can't believe you are saying that, Mr Schue," said Rachel almost in tears

Emma walked over to Rachel, and hugged her. "It's okay Rachel, I think Will's panicking over the shock of what we all just heard."

"We don't leave anyone behind," said Rachel "He's been a big advocate of that in the past."

"I'm with Mrs Hudson," said Dan "We shouldn't panic. I know that sounded disturbing but it was designed to. He knew what he was saying thinking or knowing that someone maybe listening in. That's why he asked at the beginning why was Brewster calling him on that phone. The Baxter's are so use to this."

So you're telling me he won't want his threat followed through?" asked Will

"No, no," said Dan "Don't get me wrong. He's quite serious. It's just we can't afford to panic, if we do then everyone out there will be in jeopardy, and he knows that. That's why he said it. To put the cat amongst the pigeons so to speak. Hoping we would panic and then giving him the advantage. It's us who have the advantage. Mr Flanagan has about a couple of hours lead, that's big. We also have that lead. There is no need to panic."

"So what are you suggesting?" asked Wll

"We stick with the plan. We have Minders out there, and they will make sure your people will be safe."

Will looked across to Michael.

"I assume you agree to this too?"

Michael nodded.

"I DIDN'T SIGN up to do stuff like this!" yelled Will "For my team to go tracing across Europe to save some idiot who put his life on the line to get some evidence for another idiot who felt threatened because ghosts of our past were put together to us in our tracts at Worlds. I signed up to go all the way to Worlds and win the damn thing... the safe way, and the proper way, and the legal way."

"Don't hold back will you." said Michael

Will threw his hands in the air and stormed out of the Choir Room.

Michael, Dan, Rachel and Emma all looked at one another. Emma went to walk towards the door, but Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Let me go."

"Okay," smiled Emma

Rachel looked at Michael "The others who are not in Ireland. I want them on the next flight home... NOW!"

Michael nodded "I was just going to suggest that."

Rachel semi smiled and headed for the door. Just then Michael's phone rang. Michael looked at the caller display. It was Rick calling. He answered it.

"What would you like brother?"

"What are you playing at Mikey?" came the reply

"I don't know what you mean?" replied Michael

"Sending half your team to Ireland. What's the point of that?"

"I got a good deal at the last minute by a professional photographer who was holidaying in Ireland," lied Michael already having his story ready "He only wanted 4 so I had to choose pretty fast. Why are you asking?"

"No reason," said Rick "Just some members of my team have heard that their likely opponents at Worlds, was spread across Europe doing photo sessions and my team were worried that they would be spied upon."

Michael laughed "My team doesn't spy, they won't go anywhere near England."

"Well hopefully you'll keep to your word."

"Most definitely. Is there anything else that you want?"

"No, nothing."

"Well I have to go. I'm busy."

"I'm sure your are. Bye."

"Bye."

Michael hung up.

.

Outside Will was leaning up against the wall, with his hands supporting him. He was very angry.

"Mr Schue," came Rachel's voice

"I'm sorry that you to see and hear that Rach," said Will with his head bowed "This has just gotten way out of control too fast."

"I agree," replied Rachel "But we can't afford to panic now. We would just be putting everyone in danger."

"I do hear you Rachel, I do."

"We WILL get them all home safe, including Rory

"Artie should have just left well enough alone, we should be relaxing instead of travelling to Europe."

"I agree with you, and I also understand what Artie was trying to do. I'm sure if we get Rory back, we'll start focusing on Regionals."

"Yes," said Will sighing

"You were a big advocate of never forgetting anyone, that included when Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany joined the Trouble Tones, and when they lost you were instrumental into bringing them back."

"So were you."

"Yes, we both were. But you never gave up on anyone and never let anyone else do that either. So I'm asking you don't give up on Rory, and help bring him home."

Will kept his head bowed. "You were always the voice of reasoning of the group. We were missing you up until Sectionals. So welcome back.":

Rachel smiled "You're allowed to blow off frustrations Mr Schue, we can't expect you to lead and not hold back."

"Thank you, Rachel,"

"That's okay."

"Is everything okay out here?" came Emma's voice

Will turned around "Yes. Sorry about my explosion."

"It's okay," replied Emma "Like Rachel said, you just needed to release the tension."

Will walked up to Emma and gave her a hug, and then pulled Rachel in for a hug too, before walking back into the Choir Room.

"Let's bring everyone home including Rory. Let's do it as quickly and safely as you can."

Michael smiled "Half the team will be on their way home soon. I've recalled those that didn't go to Ireland."

"And Rory?"

"We understand he's just got home, and is uploading the information as we speak. It'll be at least a few hours."

"Which we may not have," said Dan looking at the video screen "Or it'll be pretty close."

Everyone crowded around the video screen, and saw what Dan was looking at. 4 guys dressed in Black clothes were at the airport that Rory had been to, ready to fly to Dublin.

"They look serious," said Emma

"They're the heavies," said Michael "My brother like using them against people when he needs to get results. I hadn't realized they were already in England."

Everyone bar Dan, looked at Michael in disbelief.

"Do you use 'Heavies'?" asked Rachel

"No, never," said Michael shocked by the question "My brother is the only one to use them."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Will "Rory will still be uploading by the time they get to Dublin."

Michael looked at Dan.

"Make everyone go to ground for the night, and then initiate Miss Pearce's final part of the plan." said Dan

"The most riskiest part," replied Michael "I guess we don't have a choice now. If everyone else agrees, make the call."

"Brittany swears it will work, if it gets executed properly," said Rachel "So I will say yes."

"I'm with Rachel," said Emma "We've come this far so why not continue with Brittany's plan."

Will looked at Rachel and Emma "I will reluctantly agree."

Michael looked at Dan "Make the call. Once the 4 finish their photo shoot get them to ground. Contact Mr Flanagan, tell him once he finishes get to somewhere safe. Send him the details of the plan and then tell him we'll be in touch tomorrow to start the plan."

"Yes sir," said Dan

"I want you to monitor as long as possible. If the situation changes I want you to let me know."

"Yes sir."

Michael looked at Will, Emma, and Rachel

"It's best if you guys get some rest, because the real action starts in the morning."

Michael headed for the door. Will looked at Rachel and Emma.

"I need to get out of here, and shake the cobwebs off. I'll see you in the morning Rachel."

"Sure," smiled Rachel

"You need to rest up too," said Emma to Rachel

"I will," said Rachel semi smiling "Once I know Finn's okay."

"He will be," said Dan "A Minder is keeping an eye on them at the photo shoot."

Will and Emma left the room to head home. Rachel put her hand on her baby bump as the baby was kicking. She pulled up a chair to sit in front of the map.

"I can give you a call if anything changes," said Dan

"I can't leave knowing that my husband and my friends are in a dangerous situation," replied Rachel "I'd rather stay."

"Okay," replied Dan

.

.

 **DUBLIN, IRELAND**

 **.**

Rory was halfway into his upload when he received a message to say that there were people flying in that were serious enough to cause trouble and he could be danger if caught, and he needed to get somewhere safe for the night to be able to enact a plan to get him to safety in the morning.

He read the details of the plan. It was elaborate, but he had no choice but to go along with it.

As he was waiting for the upload to finish he grabbed everything that could incriminate him being a spy. He also destroyed stuff that could lead him to being in London.

He was given an estimation of time when the guys would be landing and he could estimate from that how long he actually had before they would get to him.

.

The uploading was at 90 percent when he saw the time, and knew the plane had just landed. He did have a plan to get away.

.

He was tapping his fingers on the table watching the percentage of the upload grow. He estimated the men were 5 minutes out when the uploading finished. He had enough time to put a virus that Artie had sent him to wipe the computer clean. The virus reacted fast.

Rory grabbed his stuff, and left via the back door, unaware that 4 men had just pulled up. Rory disappeared into the back sections that he knew so well.

.

A couple of minutes later the front door burst opened and the 4 men in black clothes walked in. The leader instructed the other men to check the rest of the house. He walked straight to the computer, and inspected it.

"SHIT!" said the leader out loud "We got here too late."

The other men rejoined him as they had cleared the house of any sign of Rory.

The leader got on his phone. Cedric answered.

"Brewster."

"It's me."

"What's the situation?"

"The subject is not here. I think he must have just left just before we go here."

"SHIT! What gives you that idea?"

"The seat is still warm, the computer is hot, and it just feels like there was someone here within the last ten minutes or so."

"Can you get anything from the computer?"

"No, he destroyed it with a virus. It's gone through the whole system."

"DAMN IT," shouted Cedric "He should be around the area. FIND HIM."

"Yes sir."

The line went dead.

"Let's go," said the leader.

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

Rachel, and Dan had heard the entire conversation and Rachel looked worried.

"Mr Flanagan had a head start," said Dan trying to reassure Rachel "He knows the area too, they don't. Which means he will be already somewhere safe."

Rachel smiled. Her phone rang. It was Finn."

"Babe," said Rachel "I have been very worried."

"I'm okay, babe," came Finn's reply "Just reporting in that Blaine, Santana, Artie and I have just finished the photo shoot, and we're in a safe place for tonight."

"That's good to know, I can go to bed now."

"How's the other situation?"

"Under control for the mean time. Just. It's ready to go again tomorrow."

"Good to know. Babe, please get some rest. I'll be home tomorrow."

"Will do," smiled Rachel

"Love you," said Finn

"Love you too," replied Rachel

Rachel hung up, and stood up.

If anything happens whatsoever, tell me."

"Will do, I promise," said Dan

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **.**

The 4 men had searched for Rory, but his very small lead had been big enough to get him to safety, and he was well hidden.

Back in London, Cedric was pacing around in his office, trying to figure what to do next.

He was on the phone with people who were checking video footage, the four men over in Ireland plus the leader of another group, who had just arrived in Dublin too.

"So I think he has gone to ground for tonight, which means he'll be trying to escape tomorrow morning," said Cedric "I want all airports watched very closely, and I want you guys to be there first thing. Checking everyone. And I mean everyone. He will be trying anything to escape. We can't have that."

"And what of the 4 New Directions who are still in Dublin?" asked one of the callers "They're finished their photo shoot, will they be leaving tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure," replied Cedric "But quite possibly. The others have gone home, and I smell a rat with the 4, so keep an eye on them. They have not contacted him and look like staying clear but that could be a rouse so keep a very close eye on them."

"According to my information," came a guy's voice who had been viewing the footage of the airport "They have booked two separate flights back to America. 15 minutes apart."

"Interesting," said Cedric "Keep an eye closely on everything. That's all for now. And remember people, I want Mr O'Carroll / Flanagan, or whatever he calls himself. So make sure I get him."

Cedric hung up on everyone. Dan had heard the call back in the States. He made sure to readjust certain things about the plan, and then he sent it through to those involved.

.

.

The next day EVERYONE was up early, trying to anticipate what the other side was doing.

In Ireland, Finn, Santana, Artie and Blaine were up at 8 a.m. knowing that they had a photo shoot at 11 a.m. before a flight home at 12 p.m.

Rory had been alerted to get to as close as he could to the airport to be ready for whatever was going to happen, so in the middle of the night, he did exactly that, snuck to a place nearby.

Cedric's heavies were all over the airport, and looking for anything in particular.

.

Over in England, Cedric was still pacing his office, knowing that this was would be the critical day for him.

.

And over in Lima, Ohio, Dan had been up all night, had only an hour sleep, and at 5 a.m, 10 a.m. UK time, was joined by Michael, and then Rachel. Half an hour later they were joined by Will. He had arrived just to make sure everyone would get away safe.

At 6 a.m. Brittany, Kurt, Kitty, Jake, Mike, and Sam had all returned to the Training Center after their flight back from Europe. They were all exhausted, but they wanted to see the others leave safe too.

.

.

 **12 P.M. - DUBLIN, IRELAND**

.

Finn, and Blaine arrived earlier than Santana and Artie to catch their plane. Santana and Artie had stayed back to do a follow up photo session.

They were going through into customs. Michael had some people who had owed him a favor from past deals that they did with Michael in the past, so they were in on the plan.

Artie had been whisked to the airport at the same time, and had been secretly taken to the back, thanks to one of the favors. It hadn't been caught on video, and no one who had been trained to see things had caught it either.

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

Everyone was in the Choir Room crowded around the viewing cameras f the airport. They had seen Finn and Blaine turn up and head through to Customs.

Dan got off of the phone that he had been on.

"Part 1 of the plan has worked. Mr Hudson and Mr Anderson, are in position. Mr Abrams has arrived too, and will be joining Mr Hudson on his flight. We've just picked Mr Flanagan up too from his position so this next part will be the most dangerous yet. This is the do or die part of the entire mission."

"We can't wait any longer," said Michael "Set it in motion."

"Okay," said Dan grabbing his phone and leaving the room

"I really hope this works," said Will starting to pace

"Well we're about to find out," said Michael

.

.

 **DUBLIN, IRELAND**

 **.**

A car parked a block away from the airport and the door opened, and Rory came scampering out of nowhere towards it, and dived into the back seat, nearly falling into Santana laps.

"Hey! Watch it Flanagan," said Santana

"Sorry Santana," said Rory getting up and quickly closing the door

Right then Santana gave Rory a hug "Nice to see you Flanagan. You're a very wanted man."

"Nice to see you too, Santana," said Rory

"Don't tell anyone that I gave you a hug. I'll deny it and then I'll kill you."

"I won't," smiled Rory

"Are you all right Mr Flanagan?" asked the driver

"Meet one of our Minders," said Santana "He's sort of protecting us, but he can't do it once we enter the airport. We'll be by ourselves."

"I understand," said Rory "I'm good thanks."

"So you'll be Artie from the moment we get to the airport. Blaine will be you hoping to get the eyes off of us, and I really hope he gets back to us safe. He's taking one hell of a risk."

"I didn't ask anyone to take risks for me," replied Rory "I could have either faced the music myself or tried to get my own self out of trouble, but I appreciate it none the less."

"You're a part of the New Directions family," said Santana "We don't leave anyone behind."

"Good to know," smiled Rory

"Here put theses on," said the Minder passing Rory a bag from the front seat

Rory opened the bag, and pulled out a wig and glasses.

"You're going to act as Artie," smiled Santana "You need to look like him."

"Don't you laugh," said Rory

"I won't," sniggered Santana

"E.T.A 2 minutes," said the Minder "Snap out of the silliness and get serious."

"Yes sir," said Santana saluting the Minder

Rory put the wig and glasses.

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

Dan got off of the phone.

"Mr Hudson, and Mr Abrams, plane, has taken off, with Mr Hudson not happy about going first. He wanted to stay behind instead of Miss Lopez."

"That's Finn for you," said Rachel "Always trying to lead from the front."

"We needed Miss Lopez there to act as another decoy of sorts," said Michael

"Speaking of Miss Lopez," said Dan "Mr Flanagan has made it to her. So they're about to start their next stage."

"That's good to know," said Michael "Inform Mr Anderson to be ready to go."

"Yes sir," said Dan walking off

"I sure hope Blaine know's what he is doing," said Kurt

"He'll be okay," said Rachel "He's ready to do this."

"He likes putting himself in to troubling situations," replied Kurt

"He will be fine, Kurt." said Will

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **.**

Cedric was looking at the time. He had been told that as far as they were aware, Finn Hudson, and Blaine Anderson, had just flown out of Dublin. He pushed a button to be connected to everyone.

"Two of the New Directions have just flown out, meaning there are two left. If anything us going to happen, now is the time. So EVERYONE needs to be on FULL ALERT."

Cedric pushed the button to end the call and turned to the screen. He was receiving the feed of the airport terminal.

.

.

 **DUBLIN, IRELAND**

 **.**

The car pulled up to the Dublin Airport doors, and the Minder turned around to face Santana and Rory

"The moment we leave this car is the moment Mr Flanagan is vulnerable until we reach Customs, and even then he won't be totally safe until the plane takes off. Are you ready Mr Flanagan?"

Rory looked at the Minder and smiled. "I thought I was Artie Abrams?"

"We go in 10 seconds," said the Minder in a serious voice

Rory looked across at Santana "Is he always this serious?"

"They're all serious," smiled Santana "All of the time... They are dull."

"Great to know what I'm getting myself in to." replied Rory

"Let's go," said the Minder getting out of the car quickly

Santana got out, Rory took a deep breath and waited for the door to open. The Minder grabbed him, and put him in the wheel chair, and stood back. He couldn't do anything moire as the Minders weren't allowed to actively get involved without people knowing that Michael Baxter was personally involved, and that wouldn't be good.

It was all up to Santana, Rory, and Blaine now to pull this off.

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

"There they are," said Rachel pointing to the screen "Santana and Rory."

"We're a go," said Michael

"Rory looks like Artie," said Brittany taking a closer look "This may work."

"Let's hope there are no hitches," said Michael

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **.**

Cedric saw a circle zero in on Santana and Rory on the video screen, meaning his team was focusing on the pair.

Cedric focused hard on Rory, thinking he was Artie. He turned around and pushed a button on his phone on the desk connecting him to his team.

"The final two New Directions have arrived. Everyone be on alert. Miss Lopez and Mr Abrams are heading into the terminal. Black team approach with caution. Don't get involved unless you are 100 percent certain. We don't want an incident. Everyone else including Grey team stay aware Mr Flanagan may be sneaking around the building."

.

.

 **DUBLIN, IRELAND**

 **.**

Santana pushed Rory towards the terminal doors. She noticed 4 guys dressed in black clothes hanging around the doors.

"We've got company," said Santana quietly

"Stay focused," came someone's voice in her hidden ear piece "If they see you nervous they'll pick up on you and then things will become hectic. Remember what Miss Pearce said. You've got this."

Hearing what Brittany had said earlier on before she left, really calmed Santana down. She stood tall and walked to the glass doors which slid to the side on their approach and waited for them to get clear before closing again.

"Hey ya boys," smiled Santana as she walked past two of the younger members of the group dressed in black. They were dazzled by Santana's charm and seemed to drop their focus as they smiled back. They were closest of the four to be able to see if Rory, was Rory, but their focus was gone, and this gave Rory more valuable time.

"Good girl," came the reply through the ear piece "You got some vital time."

Santana and Rory headed up to the checkout counter.

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

"They've got so far as the checkout counter," said Kitty

"So far so good," said Michael

"Their leader is making a move," said Rachel

Michael looked towards Dan "Send Anderson in... NOW!"

Dan nodded and lifted up his phone.

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **.**

Cedric had seen the two younger black clothed members had basically dropped their focus and so made the call for the leader to make an overall confirmation that it was Artie in the wheel chair.

Suddenly as he watched the leader get near Rory, some spotter spoke over the phone.

"I've got a visual on Rory Flanagan... Section T."

Cedric spun around "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Cedric spun back to the screen as the footage chance from Santana and Rory to the toilet area and the camera focused on what looked like Rory walking into the toilet block area.

"That's Flanagan," yelled Cedric "Black team, Grey team, Go... Go... Go..."

.

.

 **DUBLIN, IRELAND**

 **.**

Rory was waiting behind Santana who was getting both their tickets. And both were aware that the leader of the Black team was closing in or Rory. Rory was preparing to give up, while Santana was quickly thinking on what she should do.

It was suddenly taken out of their hands when the Black Team leader who was only a couple of feet away, stopped dead in his tracks, touched his ear piece, and then turned to his group.

"Section T... NOW!"

All 4 members ran off letting both Santana and Rory breath a huge sigh of relief.

"Gate 5 is now boarding for the flight," said the Ticket operator "Proceed through customs now."

"Thanks," smiled Santana and turned back to Rory "Let's go."

Santana grabbed the chair and pushed Rory towards customs.

"What about Blaine?" asked Rory

"It's up to him now to get this done," replied Santana "He's on his own until he can get to customs."

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

Everyone watched as Santana and Rory casually but quickly made it to the Customs area where they were sort of safe for the time being. Everyone but Rachel, Kurt, Will,. Michael and Dan clapped.

"It's not over yet," said Kurt "Blaine's the diversion now. He's the one in danger now."

"If he goes by the plan," said Brittany "He'll be fine."

Dan switched the camera view to the Toilets area and everyone saw the Black team standing around outside the Toilet area waiting for 'Rory' to come out.

.

.

 **DUBLIN, IRELAND**

 **.**

In the toilets, in one of the cubicles, Blaine had taken off his 'Rory' lookalike clothes, and stuffed them in a bag. He placed the bag in his backpack. He took a deep breath and touched his ear piece.

"I'm ready."

"Mr Anderson just to let you know you have company just outside. Stay grounded, don't panic, just act naturally and head straight to Customs. You've got your ticket. They are expecting Mr Flanagan, so just act natural."

"Okay,"

Blaine headed for the door. He took another deep breath and opened it, and walked out of the bathroom, into a corridor. He walked down the small corridor which led into the airport, and opened it. Suddenly 4 guys dressed in Black clothes came out of nowhere and surrounded him.

"What the hell?" said Blaine acting surprised

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

Kurt and every gasped as they saw Blaine surrounded.

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **.**

Cedric saw a guy surrounded by his men, and took a closer look at the screen "That's not O'Carroll."

.

.

 **DUBLIN, IRELAND**

 **.**

Blaine felt claustrophobic. Suddenly the leader held back.

"Wait that's not him. YOU, continue on your way... NOW!"

The men parted to let Blaine through. He didn't have to be told twice. He walked off quickly. The men then focused back on the Toilet area again.

.

.

 **LIMA, OHIO**

 **.**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they saw Blaine walk away.

"Just go, Blaine," yelled out Kurt even though Blaine couldn't hear him

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **.**

Cedric watched as Blaine walked away. Something made him freeze the picture. He walked over to his desk, and grabbed a file, opened it, and looked at a photo.

"Wait," yelled Cedric at the phone. "That's Blaine Anderson. He was suppose to be on the first flight with Finn Hudson. That means he's there as a decoy. That MEANS Artie Abrams is Rory Flanagan. Black Team GO NOW... NOW NOW NOW."

.

.

 **DUBLIN, IRELAND**

 **.**

Blaine got to the Customs area just as he turned to see the 4 men running from the other side of the airport. He quickly went through the doors.

The 4 men came to a halt outside the Custom doors. The leader grabbed his ear piece.

"Sir, he's gone through into Customs. We're too late."

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **.**

Cedric was tearing his office up after receiving the news. Things were flying off of his table. He stopped. He placed his hands on the table, and thought. Then he spoke.

"Black Team go into Customs and get Mr Flanagan... NOW!"

"But sir," replied the Black team captain "If we did that we'll be causing an international incident."

"You HEARD what I said. Go into CUSTOMS and get me FLANAGAN! Record it so I can watch."

"But sir."

"THAT'S AN ORDER..." yelled Cedric

"Yes sir.

.

.

 **DUBLIN, IRELAND**

 **.**

 **INTERNATIONAL CUSTOMS AREA**

 **.**

The Black Team burst through into the Customs area as the plan to America was boarding. Blaine had just disappeared on board, by just seconds.

"Hey," said a security guard "You guys can't be back here without the proper information."

"Sorry," said the Black Team Leader "But I've got orders to find someone and bring him out."

"You are aware that if you do this, you'll be causing an international incident and if complains are filed which they will, heads will roll?" asked the Security Guard

"I know that but I have my orders. Hold that door."

The Black Team moved across the Customs area and 3 of them waited at the gate while their leader went down the ramp, and out onto the plane. There were plenty of objections from the flight crew, but the leader kept on going.

"Mr Flanagan will be sitting in Mr Abrams seat. Seat B Row 12," came Cedric's voice through the ear piece

The Black Team Leader came to Row 12, and without hesitation grabbed the person in Seat B without looking.

"Hey what are you doing?" protested Santa who sitting in the chair next to the aisle

"Stay out of this Ma'am," said the Black team leader "This is not your..."

He looked at who had grabbed. It wasn't Rory Flanagan it was... Artie Abrams."

.

.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **.**

"Shit," said Cedric realizing what he was seeing "I've been royally screwed."

.

.

 **DUBLIN, IRELAND**

 **.**

Finn stood up. He had been seated in the chair right next to Artie by the window.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Two security guards walked up.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes," said Finn "This man assaulted my paraplegic friend."

"Find Flanagan," came Cedric's voice "He must be somewhere on the flight."

The Black Team leader took out the ear piece from his ear.

"I wholeheartedly apologize for my actions. I'm sorry I've caused problems. I'll leave."

The security guards parted and the Black Team leader walked off of the plane. Once he arrived back in the terminal, he was automatically arrested as was the other members of his team.

Santana, and Finn sat back down smiling, so too did Artie.

"That was close," whispered Artie

.

.

 _The plan had worked. Michael had sent a private plane to Ireland, where Finn and Artie used it to show Cedric that they had left but it had circled back around unnoticed, for both Finn and Artie to get on the other plane with Santana and Blaine, while Rory who had been acting as Artie, was quickly whisked onto the Private jet, and it had taken off with him all safe. 15 minutes before everything else went down._

 _._

 _With Cedric having ordered his team to go into the Customs Area, having caused a very severe incident, Michael's brother Rick, had been alerted quickly. Rick had no choice but to distance himself from the situation, and Cedric was forced to step down, and be the scapegoat._

 _._

 _._

 ** _With the plan working, the New Directions can now focus on Regionals._**

 ** _Stay tuned._**


	55. Chapter 55

**_PREVIOUSLY: The race to save Rory Flanagan was on, and in the end, it was the New Directions who saved him and possibly themselves from being expelled from the competition thanks to Artie's insistence of having Rory find out what KHAOS was like as a group._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 55 - THE FOCUS TURNS TO REGIONALS**

 **.**

Everyone was relieved to finally be able to get back to normal, and back together and away from the threat of being found out.

Rory was welcomed back into the group, but just as a helper. He needed to lay low and the best place for that was the New Directions Training Center.

As for Artie, as soon as he, Finn, Blaine, and Santana returned, Michael and Will had a meeting with him and laid down the law in no uncertain terms to not do that kind of thing again, as he put everyone's future in danger.

Artie had to give Michael's 2 I.C. all the information Rory had uploaded to his email address, but he did managed to get Michael to agree on having a small viewing that allowed Rory, Will, Michael, himself, Dan, Finn and Rachel.

Rory explained all the important information to everyone as they went along.

He showed them clips of the women being strong although it did seem that Holly Holliday and April Rhodes were just going through the motions. To Rachel, Cassandra July looked strong and confident and free of the booze, that had held her back when they were at NYADA.

They also saw footage of the behavior of the Males, they looked like certain groups had divided them, and were actually forcing them to look bad.

They did view a little bit of KHAOS'S Sectionals performance before Will and Michael both agreed that they shouldn't see any more.

.

Michael and Will brought everyone back together bar Mercedes, Tina, Puck, and Quinn who were still away and due back on Sunday.

"We thought we would sit you all down and ease your fears," said Will standing in front of the New Directions "Yes by the looks of it they are quite strong, together, but in certain groups they don't quite do so well, in fact they struggle. That's going to be a big issue moving forwards, but I believe that we are much stronger and much more supportive, and we treat everyone as a family. So I feel we have a greater chance of beating them."

"As do I," started Michael from where Will left off. "We don't need to worry about them any more until we get to the Worlds. Let them worry about us. Let them make their mistakes. So you guys have a few days left of your time off. Take it easy, relax as next week will be full on."

Everyone left the room, and went back to their last few days off.

.

.

Saturday came and Mercedes returned. Sam, Mike and Rory were in the cafeteria when Mercedes walked in. Sam saw her straight away.

"Mercedes," yelled Sam

Sam got up and ran over to Mercedes. They hugged before kissing.

"Hi," smiled Mercedes when they parted

"Hey you're voice if back fully," smiled Sam

"Yes it is,"

"Do you feel much better?"

"Very, I couldn't wait to get back to here again to see you. I missed you."

"I missed you heaps," laughed Sam

They had another hug, and kiss. Mercedes then looked back to where Mike was sitting and did a double take at who was sitting beside him.

"That's not who I think it is, is it?" asked Mercedes

"It is," smiled Sam

"Rory Flanagan?"

"The very one," replied Sam

"What's he doing here?"

"That's a very long story," laughed Sam "We should get Artie to tell you."

"Mercedes," came a voice behind her

Mercedes turned around to see Rachel.

"Hey Rach,"

Rachel ran up to Mercedes and gave her a hug.

"I've only been gone a week, Rach," laughed Mercedes

"It's been a very long week," replied Rachel

They finished their hug, as Finn walked up smiling that goofy smile of his.

"Hey Mercedes,"

"Hi Finn. Has the long week got something to do with Rory being back here?"

"Yes," replied Rachel

Finn, Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes walked over to the table. Rory got up and gave Mercedes a hug.

Everyone sat down before telling Mercedes the big story. Mercedes sat there and couldn't believe what she was hearing. The story soon came to an end. Mercedes had waited until the story was finished before expressing her opinion.

"I cannot believe you risked your lives and our future on doing something very dangerous! Don't get me wrong I'm glad you are safe Rory, but Artie never should of put you into that situation in the first place."

"It was my decision in the end," said Rory "I chose to go."

"Well then you were very stupid," replied Mercedes "You were lucky that your friends came to your rescue when they did. Promise me you won't do that again!"

"Oh I promise," replied Rory quickly.

.

.

The next day Sunday, Puck, Quinn, and Tina returned to the Training Center where they were told very quickly of what happened by Blaine, and Kurt. They then caught up with Rory.

"It's good to see you Man," smiled Puck high fiving Rory when they caught up to him

"It's good to see you too Puckerman," replied Rory

"Hey Rory," said both Quinn and Tina together

"Hey Fabray, hey Cohen-Chang."

"You know you put yourself into a very bad position law wise?" asked Quinn

Rory looked at Puck who was standing behind Quinn, while she was giving him a hug.

"She's been a very smart lawyer during the past ten years," smiled Puck

"That explains it then," replied Rory but then he received a small punch in the arm from Quinn "Sorry I mean that in a good way Fabray. Don't worry I've learned my lesson, I won't be doing that again."

"That's good to know," smiled Quinn "If you had gotten caught then we would all be having serious legalities issues,"

"He wasn't caught Quinn," said Puck "I for one would have loved to be involved."

Quinn shot Puck a look so severe that both Rory and Tina tried to keep a straight face.

"Then again I'm glad that was spending time with my son, to be involved in something dangerous like that,"

Quinn turned away. Puck shook his head quickly to disagree with his comment. Rory started sniggering quietly.

"So are you joining or watching?" asked Tina

"It's too late to join," replied Rory "I'll be helping mostly doing anything that needs to be done."

"Sounds like fun," said Puck

"I'll find out tomorrow."

All of the New Directions had returned and were now all back together.

.

.

Monday morning came and everyone crowded into the Choir Room. Michael, Dan, were there too, seated on the other side of the room. Rory was seated just nearby and Will had just arrived and was making sure the band was ready to go.

"So here we are," started Will "I hope everyone enjoyed their week long break, because these next 9 weeks are going to be hard, tough, and long. We need to win Regionals, and the only way we are going to do that is by practice, practice, practice. One of our opponents from what I've heard is Vocal Adrenaline. We all know what they were like in the past, so in order to beat them this time around, is by putting in the time.

"But then again how much is too too much practice? Mercedes because you won the part to do a solo at Sectionals, but you got sick, would you like to do the solo at Regionals?"

Everyone looked at Mercedes, Mercedes gave a small smile.

"Only if I'm not stepping on anyone's toes,"

"No you're not," said Rachel "It's yours, you deserve to do this."

"I'd like to try for a solo," said Kurt "But Rach is right, you deserve to do this at Regionals."

"Then it's decided," said Will "Mercedes you will be doing the solo at Regionals, but to avoid what happened at Sectionals, you, Rachel and Quinn will only practice a few hours a day, and that's it. You will take it easy for the rest of the day."

"Wait, why me?" asked Rachel

"And me?" asked Quinn

"You, both, are pregnant, and I don't want to risk anything in regards to very long days of training," said Will

"I'm okay with that," said Finn

"As am I," said Puck

"You would be," said Quinn looking around at Puck

Rachel turned to Finn "But I've only got my singing voice back."

"And you will still sing each day, babe," said Finn looking down at Rachel "But just for a few hours. We don't want to take any risks to hurt our baby girl."

Rachel smiled and looked back up at Finn "Okay,"

Finn hugged Rachel.

Mercedes looked at Sam "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Sam shook his head "You are your own person, Mercedes, no one tells you what to do do. I'm not going to be the first person to tell you what to do. You do it yourself."

Mercedes smiled "Fair enough."

Michael stood up, and walked from the back, and walked up beside Will.

"Mr Schuester and I made the decision together. Mrs Hudson, you're 18 weeks pregnant, Miss Fabray, you're 6 weeks. Even though that's no sign to put in a bubble bag so to speak, we don't want any pressures to be the cause just in case something happens. And as for you Miss Jones, we WANT you to perform at Regionals, but we don't want to take any chances of what happened last time. That's why every 2 weekends you will be taken back to your Health Retreat to freshen up. We don't want to take any more risks.

"I will be going back to Texas today leaving you in Mr Schuester's hands. I won't be back until the time we find out who our opponents are, and then you guys will have another television interview, and performance. So everyone, practice hard, and I can't wait to see what you've come up with when I get back."

.

.

So into practice they went. Which was why they were there in the first place, and it was indeed hard and intense and focused. Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn were grateful after a week or two to get the time outs, when they got them. As for everyone else at first they struggled but they got back into the routine, and after a while, they were fine.

.

.

 _ **Coming up next, they will find out who their opponents are for Regionals, and also they will do a performance each at the Television station that they used for Sectionals.**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions got back into the swing of things after the dramatic rescue of Rory Flanagan, and had to start focusing on Regionals.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 56 - REGIONAL OPPONENTS AND ANOTHER T.V. APPEARANCE**

 **.**

For 6 whole hard fought weeks through laughter, enjoyment, tears, anger and frustrations. Through specialized dance moves that Brittany, Mike, Kitty. Santana and Jake trained for they were able to put a great song together.

Mercedes was using her solo that she was going to do at Sectionals, and as promised she got to leave the Training Center, every second weekend to spend time at her Health Retreat, to calm herself down from the pressures.

As for Rachel, she was starting to slow down as her pregnancy was starting to take effect. For the third and final song in the set list everyone, was getting to their marks faster, and it was obvious, to everyone watching, Will, Emma, Daniel Schuester, who every now and again would come in to the Training Center and sit near his father and watch him teach, Dan Steele, Rory, and Burt and Carole who once again decided to be there to act as supporters, that Rachel was starting to slow the group down. A serious call would have to be made sooner rather than later, but it was her, who made the call.

.

.

"Cut, cut, cut," yelled Will in the Auditorium "We aren't doing that bit right. It needs to be done right, otherwise it's going to be no use doing the song."

It was the 3rd time in ten minutes that Will had ordered the New Directions to stop. Mercedes was already seated, and even she knew what the problem was. Everyone else looked at one another. They knew Rachel was slowing it down, but no one didn't want to say anything. They all looked at Finn. He knew by their looks that he had to make the call. Rachel saw the looks, and saw Finn turn to Will.

"Mr Schue, can we please have a minute break," said Finn

"Yea sure," said Will putting his hands through his hair in frustration

"Can I say something?" asked Rachel

"What is it Rachel?" asked Will

"I'm not fragile any more, I'm pregnant but I'm no longer fragile. People can just tell me to my face without walking around me on egg shells waiting for Finn to say something."

"You suck Berry," said Santana

"SANTANA!" said both Finn and Will together astonished

"It's okay," said Rachel "Thank you, Santana."

"That's quite okay," smiled Santana

"I know I've slowed down, started Rachel looking at everyone "I know I'm messing up the time with the song. I'm sorry. Which is why I want to withdraw myself from this song."

"But you're one of the leading vocalists for this song," said Sam

"Tina and Santa can sing. They'll both be fine."

Finn walked up to Rachel and gave a hug "Are you okay?"

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry for my sly remark," said Santana walking up

"It's okay Santana, I do suck. My girl's slowing me down. It's okay everyone. I'm sorry for not withdrawing at the start when I started to slow down."

"You can still be involved in the 2nd song," said Will

"We'll see. That's still 3 weeks away. On Monday we find out who our other opponents are as well as Vocal Adrenaline, we are also doing interviews and also performing one song. That's possibly going to be my last performance until at least Hemispheres."

"There's Rachel being over dramatic," said Kitty "Welcome back Rach,"

"KITTY!" said Finn shocked

"It's okay," said Rachel "It's the way it is."

Rachel gave Finn another hug, and then Santana and then walked to the stairs of the stage, and went down to the seats, Will gave her a hug.

"Give Santana, or Tina, my part," smiled Rachel

"I would like to see them practice for it," said Will "And then I'll make a decision."

Will and Emma's youngest child, 9 year old Isobel, soon to turn 10, had been sitting with Burt and Carole, came running up to Rachel, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Aunty Rachel, I'll help you to your seat."

"You just want to talk to the baby," smiled Rachel "Like you always do Issy."

Isobel led Rachel over to a chair near Burt and Carole. Carole stood up, and gave Rachel a hug.

"I know how hard that must have been for you, Rachel."

"It's okay, Carole, I'm okay."

Isobel waited for Rachel to sit down before slowly sitting on her lap.

"Okay," said Will "Let's try this again. This time with Santana and Tina."

The New Directions returned to practicing.

.

.

Monday morning came of Week 8. Two weeks out from Regionals. It was time to find out who they would be competing against Regionals. They knew that one of their 5 opponents was Vocal Adrenaline. It was going to be a busy day for them.

They were due at the Ohio Television Studios at 1 p.m. to do another interview where this time, Puck, Artie, Sam, Quinn, and Kitty would be the ones doing the interview and then they would perform as well as watching the other 5 teams perform, before finding out the order for Regionals.

.

9 a.m. and all of the New Directions piled into the Choir Room, followed by Will, and Michael a few minutes later. Michael had arrived back the night before and had been busy with his business in Texas, but had been updated every few days of his team's progress.

Suddenly his phone beeped. The 5 opponents had been texted to him. Everyone heard the beeping and quietened down. Michael checked the text and stood up.

"Okay, so here we are two weeks out from Regionals. You guys are doing well. I hear the practices are really good. Sorry to hear about your decision to pull out of the last group song, Mrs Hudson, that would have had been a tough decision for you."

"It's okay Mr Baxter," smiled Rachel "It's a chance for Tina to step up."

Tina had wanted the lead to the last group song badly, and had out performed Santana for the part. They had only been told the night before.

"Congrats Miss Cohen-Chang, you are going to do well."

"That's the plan," smiled Tina

"Okay, so our opponents at Regionals are: Vocal Adrenaline of course, the High Toners, Rumpa Stumpers, The Villagers, and Whatsit2U's. So those are our opponents, some really out of it names."

"I like the sound of Whatsit2U's," smiled Brittany

"Do we know anything about the High Toners, Rumpa Stumpers, The Villagers, and Whatsit2U's?" asked Blaine

Michael shook his head "No, but we will find out this afternoon."

"So now we know our opponents," said Will "And we've got a few hours to kill before we head to the studios, so let's do a couple of run through's of the song that we are performing today. Rachel are you good to go?"

"Yes," smiled Rachel

"Mercedes?"

"I'll all go to go too," smiled Mercedes

"Blaine?"

"Yup, I'm cool too."

"Okay. so let's start these run through's."

.

For the next couple of hours the New Directions went through 3 run through's before Will decided they didn't need any more run through's, and let them have an early lunch.

.

About 1 p.m. they boarded the bus except for Rory, who still hadn't left the Training Center for safety reasons even though it been 7 weeks since being rescued from Ireland.

.

They traveled to the Ohio Broadcasting Studios where they were showing into the Waiting Area. They didn't have to do another round of photo sessions or camera work, instead Puck, Artie, Sam, Quinn, and Kitty were miked up, and readied for the interview.

"Don't forget," started Michael "Just answer all questions as truthfully and as best as you can."

Puck, Artie, Sam, Quinn, and Kitty were lead to the recording room, and were all seated. Then their interviewer, a different one than before, Julie Harper, walked up, and sat down.

"Hi guys," smiled Julie "I'm your interview for today. Julie Harper."

"Our group had Erica Tatanaka last time," said Quinn "Do you guys take turns or something?"

"No, Erica does interviews with who she and Nigel Hanham thinks will win. I get the next best."

"So you think we don't have a chance?" asked Quinn

"I didn't say that. Erica thinks that. I believe you guys have the best chance of winning Regionals."

"Who does Nigel believe will win?" asked Quinn "And who's Erica interviewing today?"

"Calm down Quinn," said Sam who was seated next to her

"No I want to know," demanded Quinn

"Vocal Adrenaline if you must know," said Julie

"1 minute till recording begins," said the floor manager

Puck looked down the row at Quinn "Calm down babe, you don't need the anger."

"Sorry, can't help it, must be your son pulling all of my anger strings," said Quinn trying to keep a straight face "Typical males."

Everyone laughed. This calmed the tension down and then it soon became show time.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I'm Julie Harper, and today is a special day. It's all about the 2nd stage of the World Championships of Show Choir Competition. The Regionals. This happens in 2 weeks time. 6 teams compete for 1 place to get through to Nationals which is the 3rd of 5 stages.

"With me today are a group who knows what it is like to win Regionals. They've done it before in their history. They won their Sectionals very well. It gives me great pleasure to introduce the New Directions. Specifically Mr Noah Puckerman."

"Hi,"

"Mr Artie Abrams."

"Hi."

"Mr Sam Evans,"

"Hey ya,"

"Miss Quinn Fabray."

"Hello."

"And finally Miss Kitty Wilde."

"Hi."

"Welcome guys. First question first. Mr Puckerman how did it feel when you won Sectionals two months ago?"

"Well Miss Harper. It felt like a relief. It was what we need as a group. We came together to win the Worlds because we back ourselves as a group. So to win Sectionals was a huge relief."

"That was a big statement Mr Puckerman. You came together as a group to win the Worlds because you backed each other as a group. Isn't that being over confident?"

"I don't think so," said Puck "Isn't that the psyche of every group that came together in this professional competition? To have a chance of winning? How's that being over confident? Why would you enter if you didn't think that you had a chance of making it past Sectionals? We know what our strengths are!"

"Very well said, Mr Puckerman," said Julie

Michael and Will smiled from inside the Waiting Room. They were proud of Puck for standing up to the question.

"Moving on to Mr Abrams," said Julie "One of your biggest opponents in the past were Vocal Adrenaline. You're squaring off against them in Regionals in two weeks. They're one of your strongest teams that could keep you from you dreams. What are your thoughts?"

"We know what Vocal Adrenaline brings to the contest Miss Harper, as they should know about us, as well. It's going to be an epic contest."

"It's should be even more epic," smiled Julie "A former New Directioner Wade 'Unique' Adams is leading them this year."

There were looks of horror amongst Puck, Sam, Quinn, and Kitty, but not Artie.

"Unique's a former Vocal Adrenaline member as well," continued Artie "We have come across 'Unique' in the past. So it shouldn't be different this time around."

"Tell me Mr Abrams," pushed Julie "Why is it that when I mentioned Wade's name that all of your friends looked shocked at the mere mention of his name, yet, you weren't? It's like you knew about Wade, but they didn't? Is that true?"

Puck, Sam, Quinn, and Kitty looked at Artie, who seemed like he got himself caught, but then he spoke.

"I had heard whispers through the Show Choir grape vine, just like Blaine Anderson did with Warblers 2.0 before Sectionals."

"But unlike Mr Anderson, you never said anything to let your team members know! Why was that?"

"Look Miss Harper," started Artie "I'm sure you're making more out of it than it really needs to. I had thought it was just gossip, I didn't want to spread gossip as it would just ruin our whole attention which would only benefit Vocal Adrenaline."

Julie smiled, she knew she hit a sore point, and if the rest reacted then she had discovered a story, but for some reason no one reacted. They must have been holding back.

.

In the Waiting Room gasping sounds made Will and Michael make eye contact. It was obvious that Artie knew about Wade being part of Vocal Adrenaline.

"It looks like Artie knew about Wade," said Santana "What the hell?"

"Calm down guys," said Michael "Now's not the place or time to discuss it. We'll discuss it later."

"Mr Baxter's right," said Will "I know it doesn't look good, but we'll sort it once we get back to base."

.

Back in the interviewing room, Julie continued with her questions.

"Mr Evans, knowing what you now know about Vocal Adrenaline, and Wade 'Unique' Adams, are they going to be the number 1 team in your section to compete with at Regionals?"

Sam looked at Quinn, who was next to him. She gave a quick nod, as if to say, just say what you're thinking.

"We all know about Wade, and we all know what Vocal Adrenaline can do, but we don't know anything at all about our other 4 opponents. What were their names again? Oh yeah I believe The High Toners, Rumpa Stumpers, The Villagers, and one of the best group names ever Whatsit2U's.

"Like I said we don't know anything about them, which means we can't take them lightly, if we do, it'll be at our peril. We can't just worry about Vocal Adrenaline, we need to respect all 5 groups. We can't fear them. But we can respect them."

"Very well thought out answered Mr Evans," smiled Julie "Miss Fabray, congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thank you," said Quinn semi smiling

"How far along are you?"

"Just on 3 months."

"I believe Mr Puckerman here is the father?"

"Yes."

"This won't be your first child I believe?"

"Miss Harper," started Quinn "These are personal questions. They don't have any significance to the main interview which is about our upcoming Regionals competition. It's not all about me. It's about the overall group as it is. Please stick to the facts, and overall subject, there's no point in diverting away from it."

"Spoken like a true lawyer," smiled Julie

"Oh you have no idea," replied Puck smiling

"I'm getting to it Miss Fabray. It's all part of the interview even if it is personal."

"Quinn sighed. She looked across to the Waiting Room to see Michael looking at her, and just giving her a small nod as if to say hang in there. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Julie.

"You are correct, this will be my second."

"You've got an 18 year old girl who was adopted out at birth?"

"Correct."

"Isn't Rachel Hudson due around Nationals?"

Quinn was severally frustrated now "Seriously? This is all personal?"

"I'm getting there, Miss Fabray," said Julie

"Yes Rachel Hudson is due around Nationals," said Kitty finishing the question "So what?"

"It means that at Nationals, both Mrs Hudson, and Miss Fabray will not participate leaving the group down two vital members. It's one of the most crucial stages as if you make it to Nationals, you have to perform over 2 days, then you need everyone you can get."

"I'll answer this question," said Quinn looking at Kitty who was about to speak "1 or 2 people doesn't make a team Miss Harper. We all have our own unique styles. We have 15, if 2 of us are missing it means there'll be 13. We have the numbers, and there's no worries about that.

"The fact that Rachel and I are pregnant, shouldn't come into it. This competition spans 50 weeks once it gets going or well over 6 months for the build up to it. So that's a year and a half nearly. Anything can happen to a team in a year and a half. New Directions will be fine when our times come. People WILL step up."

"Are you finished Miss Fabray?" asked Julie smugly

"Quite," bit back Quinn

"Miss Wilde, in your honest opinion, with two very strong pregnant women in your team, a former New Directioner Wade 'Unique' Adams going up against you, do you think you have a chance of winning Regionals?"

Everyone looked at Kitty including the ones in the Waiting Room, it was like she was wanting to explode and letting out a lot of daggers and barbs, like she is known for. Michael could be moving his hand over his face, as he knew something was coming.

Even Julie Harper who had studied the New Directions for the interview knew about Kitty's anger. That's why she asked that question, and deliberately got Quinn riled up. Even Artie knowing about Wade must have got Kitty even in a worse mood. So everyone waited for the outburst to protect their friends.

Kitty sat there for a few seconds and then looked at Julie.

"Do I think we have a chance of us winning Regionals, even with Rachel and Quinn pregnant, and with 'Unique' on the other team it's not if, I KNOW, we can win Regionals, it's that simple."

Kitty then sat back, and everyone else smiled. Julie looked a little stunned. She blinked her eyes. Then looked at the camera.

"Well said Miss Wilde. I guess. Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, we've learned a little bit more about the New Directions. They know they are ready for Regionals, we'll soon find out if that is true. Coming up next is a performance by all six teams and then the draw of the order for Regionals. This is Julie Harper on behalf of Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, and Kitty Wilde, my guests for today, thank you, and have a good afternoon."

.

.

 _ **Coming up next, are the one off performances of the 6 groups, and the draw for Regionals.**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions found out who they were competing against at Regionals, and then they had to sit through a very tough television interview, which they survived but only just.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 57 - PERFORMING AND FINDING OUT REGIONAL ORDER**

 **.**

"And we're clear," said the floor manager

"Thanks guys," said Julie smiling "That was a great interview."

"Maybe it was for you," said Quinn standing up "You interviewers seem to take great pride in picking up on irrelevant stuff that's not a big deal, and turn it into a bigger deal."

"Woah," said Puck quickly standing up "I think it's time to walk away."

"No," said Quinn looking at Puck "She needs to know this."

Puck walked past Quinn, and then calmly and gently grabbed her arm and guided her away.

"It's best to just walk away," said Puck calmly

"I guess that's the lawyer coming out in her," replied Julie

Artie had wheeled past Kitty and Kitty was about to open her mouth again, but Artie did the same as Puck did to Quinn.

"Now's not the time babe," said Artie "Let's just walk away."

Kitty had no choice but to walk away as she was pulled in the opposite direction.

Julie looked at Sam and smiled "Was it something I said?"

Sam shook his head in disgust and turned, and walked away without saying a word.

.

Quinn walked into the Waiting Room fuming "That's the 2nd Interview in a row that we've had bitches trying to unsettle us."

"Calm down babe," said Puck trying to give Quinn a hug

"I can't," fumed Quinn "Why do people want to unsettle us? What have we done to them?"

"Nothing," said Michael walking up "It's their jobs to try and unsettle the team. It's learning to deal with people like that."

Artie wheeled into the Waiting Room with Kitty in tow, he then let her go, before trying to wheel to the other side of the room.

"Oi Abrams," came Santana's harsh voice

Artie stopped and bowed his head. He knew what was coming.

"Did you know about 'Unique' joining Vocal Adrenaline?" ordered Santana

Artie turned himself around, and was about to answer when Rachel walked in between him and Santana.

"I don't think this is the place nor the time to talk about this."

"It's not," said Will

"I agree," replied Michael

"This topic is off topic until we get back to the Training Center," said Will "I don't want to hear anything more about it until then,"

Santana looked towards Artie, and shook her head.

Their liaison person walked back into the room.

"It's time to join the other teams, follow me please."

"Let's go guys," said Michael

Everyone was silent as they were lead towards the room where they were to meet the other 5 groups, and also perform a song each then find out the main order at Regionals.

.

They were shown into the performance room, or what felt like a performance room. They walked past all 5 teams including Vocal Adrenaline, and were shown to their spot.

"Please wait here," said their liaison person "Mr Nigel Hanham is once again the M.C. He'll be along shortly."

The liaison person walked off. Will looked around and saw Vocal Adrenaline, and saw a few members who use to be in the group in the short time he had been their manager before returning to the New Directions. He then saw Wade. Wade seemed to be embarrassed to be seen, he was trying to hide in the middle of his team.

Kurt and Mercedes, who had been quite close with Wade when he first came on the scene, walked to the center of the room, and waved to Wade. At first Wade tried to act stand offish, but knew he had no other choice. He made his way out of the scrum that was Vocal Adrenaline.

"Hi Wade," said Kurt noticing he was not in his 'Unique' character

"Hey Kurt, hey Mercedes, long time no see."

"Hey Wade," smiled Mercedes "You okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"So Vocal Adrenaline huh?" asked Kurt

"It wasn't my first choice," said Wade quietly

"Did you ever get an interest from a Mr Michael Baxter?" asked Mercedes

Wade shook his head.

"You would have been awesome if you joined us," said Mercedes "Maybe unstoppable,"

"There is maybe a reason for that," replied Wade

"Oh, how so?" asked Kurt

Wade was about to answer when Nigel Hanham spoke from the stage.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, please would all team captains please come to the stage. We will be starting in a few minutes."

"Sorry gotta go," It's good to see you both again,"

"Likewise," said Kurt

Kurt and Mercedes walked back to their team while Wade went back to his.

"You did well last time," said Rachel looking up at Finn "You go,"

"Okay," smiled Finn

Finn went to walk towards the stage, when Wade walked past.

"Hey Wade," smiled Finn

"Hey Finn," smiled Wade back

"So you're the captain then of Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Yea... It wasn't my choice," smiled Wade

Finn, Wade, and the 4 other captains, The High Toners, Rumpa Stumpers, The Villagers, and Whatsit2U's went to the stage and waited. Nigel Hanham came back out and walked to the front of the stage.

He was counted in, as the camera rolled.

"Hi... Good afternoon, and welcome, I'm your host Nigel Hanham, and today we will see 6 teams that are involved in the World Championships of Show Choirs competition perform a song each, and then the draw will be the order of performance at Regionals in two weeks time.

"The teams competing, in no particular order are: Vocal Adrenaline, Whatsit2U's, the New Directions, the High Toners, The Villagers, and Rumpa Stumpers. So without further a due, we'll find out the order of appearance for today.

"The Captains of those 6 teams are on stage, so one at a time, please come forward and choose your order. Who would like to go first?"

Finn was about to put his hand up, when the Captain of Whatsit2U's stepped forward. He placed his hand in the bowl and took out a number, and gave it to Nigel.

"Whatsit2U's are going to go 5th," said Nigel "Who's next?"

Once again Finn was about to put his hand up, when Wade stepped forward. He was given the bowl, and he placed his hand in it, and grabbed a ball, and took it out and gave it to Nigel.

"Vocal Adrenaline are going to go 6th... They will be the last today."

Wade seemed to smile, as he walked back to the others, the rest of Vocal Adrenaline cheered out loud.

"It seems that group is living up to their names," laughed Nigel "Who's next?"

Finn made eye contact with Rachel, who mouthed 'Just be forceful'. Just then the captain of the Villagers moved forward.

He went to where the bowl was, put his hand in it, grabbed a ball, and took it out and gave it to Nigel.

"The Villagers are going to go 4th," replied Nigel "Which means we have the New Directions, Rumpa Stumpers, and the High Toners, left to choose. Who's next?"

Finn made the decision to go next, and he walked up to the bowl, stuck his hand in it, grabbed a ball, took it out and gave it to Nigel.

"The New Directions are going to go... first... Wow, that's big for them, luck it's just performing for today."

Finn was shocked. He looked down at his team to see shocked faces, and Vocal Adrenaline were cheering. Finn turned around and walked back to his place. Wade leaned in.

"Sorry about the cheers Finn. That's bad sportsmanship."

"It's okay," replied Finn "It is what it is."

Rumpa Stumpers were next and they chose position number 3, which meant the High Toners would go 2nd.

"We'll take a short break and start the performances. Which means the New Directions will be the first to perform. We'll be back after this break."

Finn made his way off of the stage, and went back to his team

"I'm sorry guys."

"Hey," said Will "It's fine. It is what it is. I don't care where we perform, it's just a one off for the day. It's not even for competition points. Don't let them put you off. We are the New Directions. We can do this. 1st position, last position, middle position, whatever position. Bring it in."

Will stuck out his hand, and everyone put their hands on top of his.

"On 3. 1... 2... 3..."

"Amazing," yelled everyone

"Just have a great performance," said Michael

"Let's go guys," said Finn

The New Directions walked towards the stage, and got into position.

Nigel returned to the stage, and got counted in.

"Welcome back. So here we go. All 6 teams are going to perform one song each, before they find out their Regional order. So first group to perform, please welcome the New Directions."

Nigel walked to the side of the stage.

.

.

 **1: NEW DIRECTIONS**

 _._

 _RACHEL: "I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_  
 _Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_  
 _So I sat quietly, agreed politely_  
 _I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
 _I let you push me past the breaking point_  
 _I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything."_

 _._

 _MERCEDES: "You held me down, but I got up (hey!)_  
 _Already brushing off the dust_  
 _You hear my voice, your hear that sound_  
 _Like thunder, gonna shake your ground_  
 _You held me down, but I got up_  
 _Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
 _I see it all, I see it now."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_  
 _Dancing through the fire_  
 _'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Louder, louder than a lion_  
 _'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

 _._

 _"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You're gonna hear me roar!."_

 _._

 _RACHEL: "Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
 _Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
 _I went from zero, to my own hero."_

 _._

 _SANTANA: "You held me down, but I got up (hey!)_  
 _Already brushing off the dust_  
 _You hear my voice, your hear that sound_  
 _Like thunder, gonna shake the ground_  
 _You held me down, but I got up_  
 _Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
 _I see it all, I see it now."_

 _._

 _MERCEDES: "I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_  
 _Dancing through the fire_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS "'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Louder, louder than a lion_  
 _'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

 _._

 _"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You're gonna hear me roar!_

 _._

 _"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You're gonna hear me roar!_

 _Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!_

 _._

 _RACHEL "I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_  
 _Dancing through the fire._

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS "'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Louder, louder than a lion_  
 _'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

 _._

 _"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You're gonna hear me roar!_

 _._

 _"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You're gonna hear me roar!"_

 _._

 _._

The New Directions finished performing and 4 out of the 5 groups applauded them, as well as Wade, but his team didn't. They just stood in a serious pose. Nigel returned to the stage.

"Wow, the New Directions have come out firing, and have set the bar high. We'll take a short break and up next are the High Toners, back soon."

The New Directions left the stage and returned to their area, while The High Toners headed to the stage.

"You guys did very well," said Will "Well done, I'm very proud of you all."

"Let's just relax and wait for the order," said Michael

.

Nigel returned to the stage and got counted in.

"Welcome back, and now it's time to see the 2nd group of the afternoon. Please welcome The High Toners."

Nigel left the stage.

.

.

 **2: THE HIGH TONERS**

 **.**

 _THE HIGH TONERS: "I'm clumsy, you my head's a mess_  
 _Cause you got me growing taller everyday_  
 _We're giants in a little man's world_  
 _My heart is pumping up so big that it could burst_

 _._

 _"Been trying so hard not to let it show_  
 _But you got me feeling like_  
 _I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats_  
 _I swear I could touch the sky_

 _._

 _"Ohhh ohh ohhh_  
 _I'm ten feet tall_  
 _Ohhh oh ohhhh_  
 _I'm ten feet tall_

 _.  
_

 _"I'll be careful, so don't be afraid_  
 _You're safe here, no, these arms won't let you break_  
 _I'll put up a sign in the clouds_  
 _So they all know that we ain't ever coming down_

 _.  
"Been trying so hard not to let it show_  
 _But you got me feeling like_  
 _I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats_  
 _I swear I could touch the sky_

 _._

 _"Ohhh oh ohhh_  
 _I'm ten feet tall_  
 _Ohhh oh ohhhh_  
 _I'm ten feet tall_

 _._

 _"You build me up_  
 _Make me what I never was_  
 _You build me up_  
 _From nothing into something_  
 _Yeah, something from the dust_

.

 _"Been trying so hard not to let it show_  
 _But you got me feeling like_  
 _I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats_  
 _I swear I could touch the sky_

 _._

 _"Ohhh oh ohhh_  
 _I'm ten feet tall_  
 _Ohhh oh ohhhh_  
 _I'm ten feet tall."_

 _._

The High Toners finished their one song. Everyone including the New Directions and Wade applauded them, but not the rest of Vocal Adrenaline. They just stood there staunchly.

Nigel returned to the stage.

"The High Toners, ladies and gentlemen. Were they quite something? We'll be back shortly with Rumpa Stumpers."

The High Toners left the stage to be replaced by Rumpa Stumpas. Then Nigel came back on and got counted in.

"Welcome back, and now it's time to see group #3. Please welcome Rumpa Stumpas."

Nigel walked off of the stage.

.

.

 **3: RUMPA STUMPERS**

 **.**

 _RUMPA STUMPAS "You wake up late for school, man you don't want to go_  
 _You ask you mom, please?, but she still says, no!_  
 _You missed two classes, and no homework_  
 _But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk_

 _._

 _"You gotta fight for your right to party_

 _._

 _"Your pop caught you smoking, and he said, no way!_  
 _That hypocrite smokes two packs a day_  
 _Man, living at home is such a drag_  
 _Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (bust it!)_

 _._

 _"You gotta fight for your right to party_  
 _You gotta fight_

.

 _"Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear_  
 _I'll kick you out of my home is you don't cut that hair_  
 _Your mom busted in and said, what's that noise?_  
 _Aw, mom you're just jealous it's the Beastie Boys!_

 _._

 _"You gotta fight for your right to party_  
 _You gotta fight for your right to party._

 _Party_  
 _Party."_

 _._

Rumpa Stumpers finished their song, and walked off the stage to applause. Everyone bar Vocal Adrenaline applauded them. Nigel returned.

"Wow ladies and gentlemen, Rumpa Stumpers. They were quite, how can I put this? Something. We'll take a quick break and be back with the Villagers."

Nigel walked off stage, as the Villagers got ready.

"I liked the Rumpa Stumpers," said Brittany to Santana "They seem to click well."

"They were okay," smiled Santana "I could think of better things to do instead of standing here."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Santana whispered into Brittany's ear, and she giggled.

"Rain check until later, okay?"

Santana smiled and nodded.

.

Nigel returned to the stage and got counted in.

"The 4th group of the afternoon, ladies and gentlemen please welcome The Villagers."

Nigel left the stage.

.

.

 **4: THE VILLAGERS**

 **.**

 _THE VILLAGERS: "Young man, there's no need to feel down._  
 _I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground._  
 _I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town_  
 _There's no need to be unhappy._

 _._

 _"Young man, there's a place you can go._  
 _I said, young man, when you're short on your dough._  
 _You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find_  
 _Many ways to have a good time._

 _._

 _"It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._  
 _It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

 _._

 _"They have everything for you men to enjoy,_  
 _You can hang out with all the boys..._

 _._

 _"It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._  
 _It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

 _._

 _"You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,_  
 _You can do whatever you feel..._

 _._

 _"Young man, are you listening to me?_  
 _I said, young man, what do you want to be?_  
 _I said, young man, you can make real your dreams._  
 _But you got to know this one thing!_

 _._

 _"No man does it all by himself._  
 _I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,_  
 _And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A._  
 _I'm sure they can help you today._

 _._

 _"It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._  
 _It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

.

 _"They have everything for you men to enjoy,_  
 _You can hang out with all the boys..._

 _._

 _"It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._  
 _It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

 _._

 _"You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,_  
 _You can do whatever you feel..._

.

 _"Young man, I was once in your shoes._  
 _I said, I was down and out with the blues._  
 _I felt no man cared if I were alive._  
 _I felt the whole world was so jive..._

 _._

 _"That's when someone came up to me,_  
 _And said, young man, take a walk up the street._  
 _There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A._  
 _They can start you back on your way._

 _._

 _"It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._  
 _It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

 _._

 _"They have everything for you men to enjoy,_  
 _You can hang out with all the boys..._

 _._

 _"Y.M.C.A...you'll find it at the Y.M.C.A._

 _._

 _"Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down._  
 _Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground._

 _._

 _"Y.M.C.A...you'll find it at the Y.M.C.A._

 _._

 _"Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down._  
 _Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground._

 _._

 _"Y.M.C.A...just go to the Y.M.C.A._

 _._

 _"Young man, young man, are you listening to me?_  
 _Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?"_

 _._

The Villagers finished their one song before leaving the stage, they were applauded but once again Vocal Adrenaline just stood staunchly, except for Wade. Nigel returned to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the very interesting Villagers. After the break, we'll see the quaintly named Whatsit2U's. Back soon."

Nigel left the stage as the Whatsit2U's got ready. He then returned.

"Welcome back. We only have two more groups to go before we find out the official performance order at Regionals. Next up. Please welcome Whatsit2U's."

Nigel left the stage.

.

.

 **5: WHATSIT2U'S**

 **.**

 _WHATSIT2U'S: "Get up, stand up, stand up for your right_  
 _Get up, stand up, stand up for your right_  
 _Get up, stand up, stand up for your right_  
 _Get up, stand up, don't give up the fight_

 _._  
 _"Preacher man don't tell me heaven is under the earth_  
 _I know you don't know what life is really worth_  
 _Is not all that glitters in gold and_  
 _Half the story has never been told_  
 _So now you see the light, aay_  
 _Stand up for your right. Come on_

.  
 _"Get up, stand up, stand up for your right_  
 _Get up, stand up, don't give up the fight_

.  
 _"Most people think great God will come from the sky_  
 _Take away everything, and make everybody feel high_  
 _But if you know what life is worth_  
 _You would look for yours on earth_  
 _And now you see the light_  
 _You stand up for your right, yeah!_

.  
 _"Get up, stand up, stand up for your right_  
 _Get up, stand up, don't give up the fight_  
 _Get up, stand up. Life is your right_  
 _So we can't give up the fight_  
 _Stand up for your right, Lord, Lord_  
 _Get up, stand up. Keep on struggling on_  
 _Don't give up the fight_

.  
 _"We're sick and tired of your ism and skism game_  
 _Die and go to heaven in Jesus' name, Lord_  
 _We know when we understand_  
 _Almighty God is a living man_  
 _You can fool some people sometimes_  
 _But you can't fool all the people all the time_  
 _So now we see the light_  
 _We gonna stand up for our right_

.  
 _"So you'd better get up, stand up, stand up for your right_  
 _Get up, stand up, don't give up the fight_  
 _Get up, stand up, stand up for your right_  
 _Get up, stand up, don't give up the fight."_

 _._

Whatsit2U's finished their song, and they had been better than the Villagers, The High Toners, and the Rumpa Stumpers. Everyone applauded them bar Vocal Adrenaline again. Nigel returned to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what a great performance by Whatsit2U's. Coming up next the final group performance by a team who has to be a favorite to head into Nationals. Vocal Adrenaline. Back soon."

Nigel left the stage, as most of Vocal Adrenaline headed towards the stage. A couple of them headed past the New Directions and made a comment to each other but also so that the New Directions could hear it as well.

"It's time to show these amateurs how the professionals do it."

"This should be a stroll in the park."

"Don't listen to them," said Rachel "They're just trying to play mind games."

"I'm sorry," said Wade as he walked past.

Vocal Adrenaline set up on stage, before Nigel returned to the stage.

"Welcome back. Well the last group to perform today is one of my favorites to win in 2 weeks. Please make welcome Vocal Adrenaline."

Nigel left the stage.

.

.

 **6: VOCAL ADRENALINE**

 **.**

 _WADE: "Ever since I was a young boy_  
 _I've played the silver ball_  
 _From Soho down to Brighton_  
 _I must have played them all._

 _._

 _"But I ain't seen nothing like him_  
 _In any amusement hall_  
 _That deaf, dumb and blind kid_  
 _Sure plays a mean pinball."_

 _._

 _VOCAL ADRENALINE: "He stands like a statue_  
 _Becomes part of the machine_  
 _Feeling all the bumpers_  
 _Always playing clean_

 _._

 _"Plays by intuition_  
 _The digit counters fall_  
 _That deaf, dumb and blind kid_  
 _Sure plays a mean pinball."_

 _._

 _WADE: "He's a pinball wizard_  
 _There has to be a twist_  
 _A pinball wizard's_  
 _Got such a supple wrist_

 _._

 _"How do you think he does it?_  
 _I don't know_  
 _What makes him so good?"_

 _._

 _VOCAL ADRENALINE: "Ain't got no distractions_  
 _Can't hear no buzzers and bells_  
 _Don't see no lights a flashing_  
 _Plays by sense of smell_

.

 _"Always gets a replay_  
 _Never seen him fall_  
 _That deaf, dumb and blind kid_  
 _Sure plays a mean pinball_

 _._

 _WADE: "I thought I was the Bally Table king_  
 _But I just handed my pinball crown to him_

 _._

 _"Even on my favorite table_  
 _He can beat my best_  
 _His disciples lead him in_  
 _And he just does the rest_."

.

 _VOCAL ADRENALINE: "He's got crazy flipper fingers_  
 _Never seen him fall_  
 _That deaf, dumb and blind kid_  
 _Sure plays a mean pinball."_

 _._

Vocal Adrenaline finished their song. They were very strong. Especially Wade. He took full control of the song, and it indeed looked like they had the advantage going into Regionals.

New Directions applauded as they always did, which made the other groups also have to.

Nigel returned to the stage.

"Wow, what a performance ladies and gentlemen from Vocal Adrenaline. That is why they'll be heading into Regionals as clear favorites. We'll take a quick break and be back with the draw. Be back soon."

Nigel walked to the side of the stage.

The overall liaison person walked up to the microphone.

"Will all team captains please come to the stage."

Rachel gave Finn a hug "Don't let the last draw get you down. Whatever position we get we'll be fine."

"Thanks," smiled Finn giving Rachel a kiss before heading to the stage.

Kitty walked up to Michael "Tell me Baxter, did you try to contact Adams before contacting most of us? And he said no?"

"I did try contacting him Miss Wilde, but I didn't get a response, so was waiting for him to call back but as you can see there was a reason for that."

"I heard he wasn't wanting to participate this time around," said Kitty "I wonder, what changed his mind?"

"Let's just talk about this alter," said Will

All the 6 team captains made their way up to the stage, and then Nigel returned.

"Welcome back, and now it's time to find the official performance order for Regionals."

Another bowl was brought out, and placed on a table near Nigel. It had all 6 balls in it, with names of the 6 groups.

"So here we go. Once you heard your names, please stand in a line across the stage. So here we go, the team going first are:"

Nigel placed his hand in the bowl and took out a ball, and looked at it.

"The Villagers."

The Captain of the Villagers, stepped forward onto the spot that was provided for them.

"The team going second are..."

Nigel placed his hand back in the bowl, and grabbed a ball and took it out. He read the name.

"Rumpa Stumpers."

The Captain of the Rumpa Stumpers walked over to where the Villagers Captain was and stood beside him.

"The team going 3rd will be..."

Nigel placed his hand back in the bowl and grabbed a ball. He took it out and read it.

"Whatsit2U's."

The Captain of Whatsit2U's walked to the other two and stood beside the Captain of Rumpa Stumpers."

"The team going 4th will be..."

"The High Toners."

The High Toners Captain walked towards the other Captains and stood beside the Captain of Rumpa Stumpers.

"We only have Vocal Adrenaline and the New Directions left," said Nigel "So the teams going 5th and 6th are..."

Nigel placed his hand in the bowl and took out one of the 2 remaining balls. He read it.

"The team going 5th will be... The New Directions which means Vocal Adrenaline will go last."

Finn and Wade walked up to the others and lined up.

"There we have it ladies and gentlemen, the placings have been decided for Regionals. 1st will be the Villagers, followed by Rumpa Stumpers, followed by Whatsit2U's, followed by the High Toners, who are then followed by the New Directions, and Vocal Adrenaline will be the 6th and final team to perform. This is Nigel Hanham signing off."

.

.

 ** _So the New Directions will be performing 5th. Coming up next is REGIONALS._**

 ** _Stay tuned._**

 **NOTE: I do not own the copyrights or the songs to: ROAR, TEN FEET TALL, FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT, YMCA, GET UP STAND UP, AND PINBALL WIZARD**


	58. Chapter 58

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions found out who their Regionals opponents were going to be, and they also did an interview for Regionals, and performed a song with the 5 other groups. They came away from that knowing that Vocal Adrenaline were very good with 'Unique' staring them in the right direction. Now the New Directions knew that they had a fight on their hands to win Regionals.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 58 - REGIONALS - Part 1**

 **.**

The New Directions were in a good mood after finding out that they were going to perform fifth. It was better than going first.

There was no talk about Wade until they got back on the bus.

Santana walked up to Artie

"Okay Abrams, spill. What do you know about Wade Adams?"

Artie looked at Santana. He saw Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Puck, and Quinn looking. He couldn't lie.

"I know!"

"What? What do you know?"

"Can't this wait until we get back to base?" asked Artie

"No," snapped Santana "Tell us."

"Calm down Lopez," said Kitty who was sitting beside Artie

"You are one to talk, Wilde, you were pretty angry in there as well when we found out about Wade."

"Santana, Kitty, that's enough," came Will's voice "Arguing isn't going to bring back the fact that Wade is with Vocal Adrenaline."

"Not only with them," said Santana turning around to face Will "But also their Captain plus lead singer."

"He assured me he would stay in the back ground," blurted out Artie, without thinking

The whole bus went quiet. Santana turned around to face Artie

"What the hell? YOU, put him in to Vocal Adrenaline? What the hell for?"

Artie looked at Santana, then felt all eyes on him.

"Answer," yelled Santana

"What's going on in here?" asked Michael who had just gotten on the bus

"Artie apparently put Wade in to Vocal Adrenaline," said Mercedes who was sitting up the front of the bus with Sam

"What?" asked Micahel

"Tell him Abrams!" snarled Santana

Michael walked up behind Santana. Santana stepped aside in anger.

"Is this true Mr Abrams?"

Artie nodded

"Why?"

"It was before Rory went under cover in England," said Artie

"That makes it all the more better then," said Santana

"That's enough Miss Lopez, please," said Michael "I got this."

Santana rolled her eyes and sat down in a huff.

"So you basically put Wade undercover as well?" asked Michael

The bus started up, and got moving.

"Yes," replied Artie

"Why?"

"To keep an eye on Vocal Adrenaline. He wasn't supposed to stay on, or be their lead singer, or leader."

"Were you suppose to pull him out?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you?"

"After the whole incident with Rory, I had to hold off from contacting Wade. I never received any information from him."

"That should be lucky for you that you didn't," replied Michael "Did you ever contact Mr Adams?"

"Lucky I said I couldn't. I stuck with our promise."

"Then he must have felt betrayed," said Kurt "You left him behind, without trying to get in touch. So the best way to get back at you, was to join the team fully and I suppose when offered to become it's leader, he couldn't turn them down."

"I didn't mean to leave him behind," said Artie "That's harsh. My hands were tied."

"Why didn't you tell us about Mr Adams situation when you had the chance?" asked Michael "When we were discussing Mr O'Carroll?"

"Because I was already in trouble enough," said Artie "I though he would quietly leave so this is on me."

"Of course this is on you," said Santana "You created it."

"Enough," said Finn standing up "Just enough. If Artie felt like he needed to see what Vocal Adrenaline was up to, then it was on him. The fact that he felt responsible for what happened to Rory, said it all really. That then, ended up with Wade sticking to Vocal Adrenaline. It is what it is.

"So we've faced Wade before, and we've beaten them, and we can do it again. There's no use arguing armongst each other. What's done is done. Let's just focus on beating Vocal Adrenaline, then beating one another."

There was silence in the bus, as Finn sat down. He was right. They need to focus on Regionals, and on themselves rather just the 1 team and the 1 person.

"Mr Hudson is right," said Michael "What's done is now done, whatever reason Mr Abrams had for putting Mr Adam's with his old team is Mr Abrams, whatever reason he had from keeping it from us, is his also. We need to focus on our own job, and that job is to win Regionals. No more talking what Mr Abrams did. Take it up with him after Regionals."

Michael sat back down.

.

For the next 10 minutes, the bus headed back to the Training Center in complete silence. Rachel was hugging Finn, for his comments about focusing on Regionals, than blaming Artie. She knew she had a tough decision to make, and she made it right there and then. She stood up in the aisle."

"Hey guys," started Rachel

Everyone looked at Rachel

"Finn was right, we have a job to do with winning Regionals. And the only way that we are going to do that is by me withdrawing."

"Hell to the no," shouted Mercedes "We still need your vocals,"

"No, no you don't," said Rachel "You need a perfect 3 song set list. You won't miss me in the 2nd song. I will just slow everyone down. We need all the points that we can get from the judges, I'll just be in the way and will cost vital points."

"Rachel's right," said Finn "As much as I'd hate to have her not there, it's the best thing for the team."

"I hate to say it," said Kurt "I agree with both Finn and Rachel."

"We won't have her for Nationals either," said Brittany

"Which is why, you need to get use to not having me for now," said Rachel "But I will make it up to you guys when we get through to Hemisphere's, I promiise."

Everyone was murmuring away.

"Hey guys, it is for the best," said Finn

"I'm sorry," continued Rachel "That's the only way I see us winning on points. I'm not performing. I made up my mind."

Rachel sat back down.

Will stood up/ "Rachel has done the right decision on her behalf and ours. I thank her for making a rather difficult decision. We've got time to fix up the 2nd song as we did the 3rd. Losing Rachel won't weaken us, it will only strengthen us, because everyone knows you will all need to step up, and step up you will. I have no doubt of that."

The team returned to their Training Center in much better spirits than when they left the studios.

.

.

For the rest of the 2nd to last week before Regionals, they focused on the 2nd Song for ways of replacing Rachel's vocals. They needed at least two days to get the new vocals right.'

.

On the weekend, a week out from Regionals, to avoid what happened at Sectionals, Mercedes was sent back to her Health Retreat to relax until the Sunday night. Michael and Will decided to let the rest of the team have the whole weekend off heading into the last week.

.

Mercedes returned on the Sunday showed she had recovered and was full of energy, and the rest of the team felt re-energized.

.

Monday to the Friday, the New Directions practiced and practiced until they were exhausted, each day. They showed 100 percent commitment and focus.

.

Come Friday night, Michael and Will gave the team the rest of the night off.

.

.

SATURDAY

Just before they were due to leave for the Arena that afternoon, Will got the team together which included Rachel, Emma, Burt, Carole, Rory and of course Michael.

"Okay," started Will "Today is the day we take another giant stride to the Worlds. We are being written off which is of course what makes even more dangerous. This is the time we show the World not to count us out any more. We were strong for Sectionals, we are going to be even stronger for Regionals.

"Mercedes, this is the night that you make a come back. I know you weren't wanting to make a public come back but like Rachel, you both were always destined to make a come back. Rachel did hers, now it's your time.

"As for the rest of you, this is the time to show everyone that you got what it takes to help being a major singer in a group. You've done it before, and you can all do it again. We have faith in every single one of you guys, just show us that you have in yourselves.

"And one last thing. Two Monday's ago, I was very proud of the way you guys supported the rest of the groups including Vocal Adrenaline, who were their usual snobbish selves except for Wade. I want you guys to keep up the good sportsmanship. In the face of adversity that is what you need.

"Okay let's all bring it in for a Show Choir circle."

Will put his hand in the middle of the room, everyone came together and crowded around him, and placed their hands over his.

"3... 2... 1," said Will

"Amazing," shouted everyone.

"Okay, have a 2 hour break, and then we will head to the venue.

.

.

.

 **REGIONALS**

 **.**

The New Directions group finally made it to the stadium where the Regionals were being held, for the 2nd stage of the World Show Choir Competition. Most of them had gone into the Auditorium, to get seated. Artie had wheeled himself over to a water machine, and was filling his bottle, when Wade walked up, and sat down next to Artie. He was dressed as 'Unique', which meant he was serious tonight.

'Unique' looked ahead "Were you ever going to contact me, and apologize for leaving me behind?"

Artie looked at 'Unique' "I got in trouble for sending Rory in to trouble in England. I was basically being monitored if I went online. You and I both know the New Directions don't leave anyone behind."

"Yet you left me behind," replied 'Unique'

"And I am really sorry, you don't know how sorry I am."

"I bet you do, and I bet you know, and I know you really are dreading tonight."

"You have no idea how much I am dreading tonight. Once again I am so sorry. Enjoy tonight. Enjoy performing."

Artie went to wheel himself away when 'Unique' pulled him back.

"Tell me what you want me to do?"

Artie looked at 'Unique' shocked "You do what you have to do, I can't tell you what to do, I'm in too much trouble as it is."

"My beef is with you but not with the rest of the New Directions. I can't punish them as a whole. I need direction myself. I need for you to tell me my direction."

Artie looked at 'Unique' "I'll say it again, you do what you need to do."

"Is everything okay over here?" came Michael's voice

Michael walked up, 'Unique' took her hands off of the back of Artie's chair

"Everything is fine," said Artie "I was just going to catch up to the others,"

"Sorry," said 'Unique' "I held him back, I was catching up on some old news,"

"Mr Baxter meet 'Unique', 'Unique' this is Mr Baxter, our benefactor."

"Hi," said 'Unique' semi smiling.

"So you're the famous 'Unique," smiled Michael "All of the New Directions speak really fondly of you. I'm just sorry I never got a hold of you at the start of the competition. Things would have been much more different."

"Yeah, well, that's a shame," replied 'Unique' looking at Artie "It is what it is. Unique had to what Unique had to do. If you excuse me I need to go to my team."

"Good luck 'Unique', said Michael "Have a good performance,"

"Thanks," smiled 'Unique' and walked off.

Michael watched her go, and looked back at Artie.

"IS Everything okay?"

Artie looked at Michael, and then thought about his response. Michael sat down where 'Unique' had sat.

"Tell me, Mr Abrams?"

"'Unique' wanted to know what to do in regards to the competition. Her beef was with me only, and didn't want to punish the rest of the New Directions. I told her I couldn't tell her what to do, and that she had to what she had to do."

Michael shook his head "You really get yourself into awkward situations don't you Mr Abrams?"

"Can I join the others please?" pleased Artie

"Sure," said Michael

Artie wheeled himself away, and Michael watched him go, before getting up, and following after Artie.

.

.

Regionals started with Nigel Hanham walking out on stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Nigel Hanham, and I am your M.C. for tonight. Tonight is the 2nd stage of 5 of the World Championships of Show Choir Competition, Regionals. We have 6 teams competing for only one place to represent the state of Ohio, at Nationals. We have 10 judges who are sitting up in the top tier spread across the 1st Row. They their own points system that the judge off of.

"So let's get this started. Please welcome the first group of the night. The Villagers."

Nigel left the stage.

.

.

 **1: THE VILLAGERS**

 **.**

 **SONG #1**

 **.**

 _THE VILLAGERS: "Don't you think that it's boring how people talk_  
 _Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored_  
 _Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it_  
 _Never not chasing a million things I want_  
 _And I am only as young as the minute is full of it_  
 _Getting pumped up from the little bright things I bought_  
 _But I know they'll never own me (yeah)_

 _,_

 _"Baby be the class clown_  
 _I'll be the beauty queen in tears_  
 _It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)_  
 _We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear_  
 _Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)_

 _._

 _"Pretty soon I'll be getting on my first plane_  
 _I'll see the veins of my city like they do in space_  
 _But my head's filling fast with the wicked games, up in flames_  
 _How can I fuck with the fun again, when I'm known_  
 _And my boys trip me up with their heads again, loving them_  
 _Everything's cool when we're all in line, for the throne_  
 _But I know it's not forever (yeah)_

 _._

 _"Baby be the class clown_  
 _I'll be the beauty queen in tears_  
 _It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)_  
 _We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear_  
 _Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)_

 _._

 _"It looked alright in the pictures (yeah)_

 _._

 _"Getting caught soft with the triple is it_  
 _I fall apart, with all my heart_  
 _And you can watch from your window_  
 _And you can watch from your window_

 _._

 _"Baby be the class clown_  
 _I'll be the beauty queen in tears_  
 _It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)_  
 _We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear_  
 _Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)_

 _._

 _"And talk it up like yeah (yeah)_  
 _And talk it up like yeah (yeah)_  
 _Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)_  
 _And talk it up like yeah (yeah)_  
 _And talk it up like yeah (yeah)_  
 _Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)."_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #2**

 **.**

 _THE VILLAGERS: "Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television_  
 _North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe_

 _._

 _"Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom_  
 _Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye"_

 _._

 _"Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen_  
 _Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye_

 _._

 _"We didn't start the fire_  
 _It was always burning_  
 _Since the world's been turning_  
 _We didn't start the fire_  
 _No we didn't light it_  
 _But we tried to fight it_

 _._

 _"Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev_  
 _Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc_

 _._

 _"Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron_  
 _Dien Bien Phu falls, "Rock Around the Clock"_

 _._

 _"Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team_  
 _Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland_

 _._

 _"Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev_  
 _Princess Grace, "Peyton Place", trouble in the Suez_

 _._

 _"We didn't start the fire_  
 _It was always burning_  
 _Since the world's been turning_  
 _We didn't start the fire_  
 _No we didn't light it_  
 _But we tried to fight it_

 _._

 _"Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac_  
 _Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, "Bridge on the River Kwai"_

 _._

 _"Lebanon, Charlse de Gaulle, California baseball_  
 _Starkweather, homicide, children of thalidomide_

 _._

 _"Buddy Holly, "Ben Hur", space monkey, Mafia_  
 _Hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go_

 _._

 _"U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy_  
 _Chubby Checker, "Psycho", Belgians in the Congo_

 _._

 _"We didn't start the fire_  
 _It was always burning_  
 _Since the world's been turning_  
 _We didn't start the fire_  
 _No we didn't light it_  
 _But we tried to fight it_

 _._

 _"Hemingway, Eichmann, "Stranger in a Strange Land"_  
 _Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion_

 _._

 _"Lawrence of Arabia", British Beatlemania_  
 _Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson_

 _._

 _"Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British politician sex_  
 _JFK, blown away, what else do I have to say_

 _._

 _"We didn't start the fire_  
 _It was always burning_  
 _Since the world's been turning_  
 _We didn't start the fire_  
 _No we didn't light it_  
 _But we tried to fight it_

 _._

 _"We didn't start the fire_  
 _It was always burning_  
 _Since the world's been turning_  
 _We didn't start the fire_  
 _No we didn't light it_  
 _But we tried to fight it."_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #3:**

 **.**

 _THE VILLAGERS: "I feel so bad I got a worried mind_  
 _I'm so lonesome all the time_  
 _Since I left my baby behind_  
 _On Blue Bayou_

 _._

 _"Saving nickles, saving dimes_  
 _Working 'til the sun don't shine_  
 _Looking forward to happier times_  
 _On Blue Bayou_

 _._

 _"I'm going back someday_  
 _Come what may_  
 _To Blue Bayou_  
 _Where the folks are fine_  
 _And the world is mine_  
 _On Blue Bayou_  
 _Where those fishing boats_  
 _With their sails afloat_  
 _If I could only see_  
 _That familiar sunrise_  
 _Through sleepy eyes_  
 _How happy I'd be_

 _._

 _"Gonna see my baby again_  
 _Gonna be with some of my friends_  
 _Maybe I'll feel better again_  
 _On Blue Bayou_

 _._

 _"Saving nickles, saving dimes_  
 _Working 'til the sun don't shine_  
 _Looking forward to happier times_  
 _On Blue Bayou_

 _._

 _"I'm going back someday_  
 _Come what may_  
 _To Blue Bayou_  
 _Where the folks are fine_  
 _And the world is mine_  
 _On Blue Bayou_  
 _Where those fishing boats_  
 _With their sails afloat_  
 _If I could only see_  
 _That familiar sunrise_  
 _Through sleepy eyes_  
 _How happy I'd be_

 _._

 _"Oh, that boy of mine_  
 _By my side_  
 _The silver moon_  
 _And the evening tide_  
 _Oh, some sweet day_  
 _Gonna take away_  
 _This hurting inside_  
 _Well or (Will ?)_  
 _I'll never be blue_  
 _My dreams come true_  
 _On Blue Bayou."_

 _._

 _._

The Villagers finished and were applauded off of the stage. Nigel returned.

"The Villagers, ladies and gentlemen. We'll give the judges a bit more time to add up their points and send them to the adjudicator. Back in a couple of minutes."

Nigel left the stage.

.

A few minutes later Nigel returned to the stage.

"The 2nd group of the night ladies, and gentlemen, please welcome Rumpa Stumpers."

Nigel left the stage.

.

.

 **2: RUMPA STUMPERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SONG #1**

 **.**

 _RUMPA STUMPERS: "The Nashville friends think I'm strange to make my home out on the range_

 _._

 _"Think it's nothin' but a God forsaken land_  
 _Why don't you bring your guitar and family, move on down to Tennessee_  
 _Well, I just smile because they don't understand_  
 _But if they ever saw a sunrise on a mountain mornin'_  
 _Watched those cotton candy clouds roll by_  
 _They'd know why I live beneath these western skies_

 _._

 _"I got peace of mind and elbow room I love the smell of sage in bloom_  
 _Catch a rainbow on my fishin' line_  
 _We got county fairs and rodeos, ain't a better place for my kids to grow_

 _._

 _"Just turn 'em loose in the western summer time_  
 _And if you ever held your woman on a summer's evening_  
 _While the prairie moon was blazin' in her eyes_  
 _You'd know why I live beneath these western skies_

 _._

 _"You ain't lived until you've watched those northern lights_  
 _Set around the campfire and hear the coyotes call at night_  
 _Makes you feel alright_

 _._

 _"So guess I'll stay right where I'm at, wear my boots and my cowboy hat_  
 _But I'll come and see ya once in a while_  
 _I'll bring my guitar and sing my songs, sorry if I don't stay too long_  
 _I love Tennessee but ya know it's just not my style_  
 _I gotta be where I can see those rocky mountains_  
 _Ride my horse and watch an eagle fly_  
 _I gotta live my life and write my songs beneath these western skies_

 _._

 _"When I die you can bury me beneath these western skies, yippee..."_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #2:**

 **.**

 _RUMPA STUMPERS: "You've got a face not spoiled by beauty_  
 _I have some scars from where I've been_  
 _You've got eyes that can see right through me_  
 _You're not afraid of anything they've seen_

 _._

 _"I was told that I would feel_  
 _Nothing the first time_  
 _I don't know how these cuts heal_  
 _But in you I found a right_

 _._

 _"If there is a light_  
 _You can always see_  
 _And there is a world_  
 _We can always be_  
 _If there is a dark_  
 _That we shouldn't doubt_  
 _And there is a light_  
 _Don't let it go out_

 _._

 _"And this is a song_  
 _A song for someone_  
 _This is a song_  
 _A song for someone_

 _._

 _"You let me into a conversation_  
 _A conversation only we could make_  
 _You're breaking into my imagination_  
 _Whatever's in there is yours to take_

 _._

 _"I was told I'd feel_  
 _Nothing the first time_  
 _You were slow to heal_  
 _But this could be the night_

 _._

 _"If there is a light_  
 _You can always see_  
 _And there is a world_  
 _We can always be_  
 _If there is a dark_  
 _Within and without_  
 _And there is a light_  
 _Don't let it go out_

 _._

 _"And this is a song_  
 _A song for someone_  
 _This is a song_  
 _A song for someone_

 _._

 _"And I'm a long way_  
 _From your hill on Calvary_  
 _And I'm a long way_  
 _From where I was, where I need to be_

 _._

 _"If there is a light_  
 _You can always see_  
 _And there is a world_  
 _We can always be_  
 _If there is a kiss_  
 _I stole from your mouth_  
 _And there is a light,_  
 _Don't let it go out.."_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #3:**

 **.**

 _RUMPA STUMPERS: "As he came into the window_  
 _It was the sound of a crescendo_  
 _He came into her apartment_  
 _He left the bloodstains on the carpet_  
 _She ran underneath the table_  
 _He could see she was unable_  
 _So she ran into the bedroom_  
 _She was struck down, it was her doom._

 _._

 _"Annie, are you ok?_  
 _So, Annie are you ok_  
 _Are you ok, Annie_  
 _Annie, are you ok?_  
 _So, Annie are you ok_  
 _Are you ok, Annie_  
 _Annie, are you ok?_  
 _So, Annie are you ok?_  
 _Are you ok, Annie?_  
 _Annie, are you ok?_  
 _So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?_

 _._

 _"Annie, are you ok?_  
 _So, Annie are you ok?_  
 _Are you ok, Annie?_  
 _Annie, are you ok?_  
 _So, Annie are you ok?_  
 _Are you ok, Annie?_  
 _Annie, are you ok?_  
 _So, Annie are you ok?_  
 _Are you ok, Annie?_  
 _You've been hit by_  
 _You've been hit by_  
 _A smooth criminal_

 _._

 _"So they came into the outway_  
 _It was Sunday - what a black day_  
 _Mouth to mouth_  
 _Resuscitation_  
 _Sounding heartbeats - intimidation_

 _._

 _"Annie, are you ok?_  
 _So, Annie are you ok_  
 _Are you ok, Annie_  
 _Annie, are you ok?_  
 _So, Annie are you ok_  
 _Are you ok, Annie_  
 _Annie, are you ok?_  
 _So, Annie are you ok?_  
 _Are you ok, Annie?_  
 _Annie, are you ok?_  
 _So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?_

 _._

 _"Then you_  
 _Ran into the bedroom_  
 _You were struck down_  
 _It was your doom_

 _._

 _"You've been struck by_  
 _A smooth criminal."_

.

.

The Rumpa Stumpers finished, and were applauded off of the stage. Nigel returned

"Rumpa Stumpers, ladies and gentlemen. Again we'll give the judges, a bit more time to add up their points and send them to the adjudicator. Back in a couple of minutes."

Nigel left the stage.

.

A few minutes later Nigel returned to the stage.

"After this next group, we'll be halfway through, which mean's we'll take a 15 minute break. But first the 3rd group of the night. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Whatsit2U's."

Nigel left the stage.

.

.

 **3: WHATSIT2U'S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SONG #1:**

 **.**

 _WHATSIT2U'S: "I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_  
 _There was something so pleasant about that place._  
 _Even your emotions had an echo_  
 _In so much space_

 _._

 _"And when you're out there_  
 _Without care,_  
 _Yeah, I was out of touch_  
 _But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_  
 _I just knew too much_

 _._

 _"Does that make me crazy?_  
 _Does that make me crazy?_  
 _Does that make me crazy?_  
 _Possibly_

 _._

 _"And I hope that you are having the time of your life_  
 _But think twice, that's my only advice_

 _._

 _"Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,_  
 _Ha ha ha bless your soul_  
 _You really think you're in control_

 _._

 _"Well, I think you're crazy_  
 _I think you're crazy_  
 _I think you're crazy_  
 _Just like me_

 _._

 _"My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb_  
 _And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them_  
 _Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun_  
 _And it's no coincidence I've come_  
 _And I can die when I'm done_

 _._

 _"Maybe I'm crazy_  
 _Maybe you're crazy_  
 _Maybe we're crazy_  
 _Probably_

 _Uh, uh."_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #2:**

 **.**

 _WHATSIT2U'S: "Please don't stop the music, music, music_

 _._

 _"Please don't stop the music, music, music_  
 _Please don't stop the music, music, music_  
 _Please don't stop the music, music, music_

 _._

 _"It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place_  
 _I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away_  
 _I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_  
 _Possible candidate, yeah_

 _._

 _"Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do_  
 _You're makin' staying over here impossible_  
 _Baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible_  
 _If you don't have to go, don't_

 _._

 _"Do you know what you started? I just came here to party_  
 _But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty_  
 _Your hands around my waist just let the music play_  
 _We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_

 _._

 _"I wanna take you away_  
 _Let's escape into the music_  
 _DJ, let it play_  
 _I just can't refuse it_  
 _Like the way you do this_  
 _Keep on rockin' to it_  
 _Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_  
 _I wanna take you away_  
 _Let's escape into the music_  
 _DJ, let it play_  
 _I just can't refuse it_  
 _Like the way you do this_  
 _Keep on rockin' to it_  
 _Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

 _._

 _"Baby, are you ready 'cause it's gettin' cold_  
 _Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_  
 _What goes on between us no one has to know_  
 _This is a private show_

 _._

 _"Do you know what you started? I just came here to party_  
 _But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty_  
 _Your hands around my waist just let the music play_  
 _We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_

 _._

 _"I wanna take you away_  
 _Let's escape into the music_  
 _DJ, let it play_  
 _I just can't refuse it_  
 _Like the way you do this_  
 _Keep on rockin' to it_  
 _Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_  
 _I wanna take you away_  
 _Let's escape into the music_  
 _DJ, let it play_  
 _I just can't refuse it_  
 _Like the way you do this_  
 _Keep on rockin' to it_  
 _Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

 _._

 _"Please don't stop the music_

 _._

 _"Please don't stop the music, music, music_

 _._

 _"Please don't stop the music, music, music_

 _._

 _"I wanna take you away_  
 _Let's escape into the music_  
 _DJ, let it play_  
 _I just can't refuse it_  
 _Like the way you do this_  
 _Keep on rockin' to it_  
 _Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_  
 _I wanna take you away_  
 _Let's escape into the music_  
 _DJ, let it play_  
 _I just can't refuse it_  
 _Like the way you do this_  
 _Keep on rockin' to it_  
 _Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music._

 _._

 _"Please don't stop the music_

 _._

 _"Please don't stop the music, music, music_

 _._

 _"Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music, music, music."_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #3:**

 **.**

 _WHATSIT2U'S: "If you wanna make a move then you better come in_

 _._

 _"It's just the ability to reason that wears so thin_  
 _Living and dying and the stories that are true_  
 _Secrets to a good life's knowing when you're through_

 _._

 _"Black coat, white shoes, black hat, Cadillac. Yeah_  
 _The boy's a time bomb_  
 _Black coat, white shoes, black hat, Cadillac. Yeah_  
 _The boy's a time bomb_

 _._

 _"Well, he's back in the hole where they got him living_  
 _Like a rat but he's smarter than that nine lives_  
 _Like a cat 15 years old take him to the youth authority home_  
 _First thing you learn is that you got to make it in this world_  
 _alone_

 _._

 _"Black coat, white shoes, black hat, Cadillac. Yeah_

 _._

 _"The boy's a time bomb_  
 _Black coat, white shoes, black hat, Cadillac. Yeah_  
 _The boy's a time bomb_

 _._

 _"Now he's gotten out, he's gotten free, he's gotta go, gotta car_  
 _He's 21 years old, he's runnin' numbers from the bar_  
 _His pager's beepin', he's got in deep in_  
 _Whatever he can move on in you know that kid's a creepin'_

 _._

 _"Black coat, white shoes, black hat, Cadillac. Yeah_  
 _The boy's a time bomb_  
 _Black coat, white shoes, black hat, Cadillac_  
 _The boy's a time bomb_  
 _(Yeah) The boy's a time bomb_

 _._

 _"Tears come from the razor that's been tattooed below_  
 _His eye his mother cries, she knows that he is strong enough_  
 _To die he's rollin' in the Cadillac, it's midnight sunroof is down_  
 _Three shots rung out the hero's dead, the new king is crowned_

 _._

 _"Black coat, white shoes, black hat, Cadillac. Yeah_  
 _The boy's a time bomb_  
 _Black coat, white shoes, black hat, Cadillac. Yeah_  
 _The boy's a time bomb._

 _._

 _"Black coat, white shoes, black hat, Cadillac. Yeah_  
 _The boy's a time bomb_  
 _Black coat, white shoes, black hat, Cadillac. Yeah_  
 _The boy's a time bomb_

 _._

 _"Ohh, time bomb!"_

 _._

 _._

Whatsit2U's finished and were applauded off of the stage. Nigel returned.

"Whatsit2U's ladies and gentlemen. Give them a hand. Well we're now halfway through Regionals. Which means we'll now take a 15 minute break so will the next two teams please get ready. The High Toners, and the New Directions. We will be back in 15 minutes.

Nigel walked off of the stage.

.

.

 **END OF PART 1**

 **NOTE: I decided to do this in 2 parts as I didn't want another long Chapter like Sectionals. That took just over 8000 words, and I feared this chapter might well and truly go past that. So I've broken this chapter up.**

 **.**

 **2ND NOTE: I do not own the words or the copyrights to: TENNIS COURT, WE DIDN'T START THE FIRE, BLUE BAYOU, WESTERN SKIES, SONGS ABOUT SOMEONE, SMOOTH CRIMINAL, CRAZY, PLEASE DON'T STOP THE MUSIC and TIME BOMB.**

 **.**

 **Coming Up Part 2 of REGIONALS:**


	59. Chapter 59

_**PREVIOUSLY - The First 3 Teams; The Villager, Rumpa Stumpers, and Whatsit2U's performed at Regionals, and now it's the turn of the last 3 teams. The High Toners, The New Directions, and Vocal Adrenaline.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 59 - REGIONALS - PART 2**

 **.**

Will stood up "Let's go guys,"

The New Directions followed Will to the changing rooms leaving Michael, Rachel, Emma, Daniel, Joseph, Isobel, Burt, Carole, Matt Rutherford, Lauren Zizes, Marley Rose, Joe Hart, and Sugar Motta, who came to watch the New Directions performed.

.

Just before she got up from her seat, Mercedes who had sat next to Rachel, was trying to stay calm.

"You can do this," said Rachel noticing Mercedes looking nervous "If you need help to focus look at me."

"I'll be fine," smiled Mercedes "But yeah if it comes to that, I'll look for you."

Mercedes gave Rachel a hug, and then followed everyone to the back

"Aunty Rachel," came Isobel's voice who was right behind her

"Yes Issy?"

"Aunty Mercedes will be fine. She is going to do well."

"I know that too," smiled Rachel "I was just trying to reassure her."

.

.

The New Directions came together in their dressing room.

"We know our stuff," started Will "You guys have practiced your hearts out. Mercedes, you are ready to go, because your're bursting to get that solo out. You just need to harness that energy.

"Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, you guys have got your parts down pact.

"Everyone else, you may think you aren't ready but you lot are ready as you will ever be. Kitty, Brit, Mike, Jake, those dance moves are awesome. Dance with pride. Okay let's get ready."

.

.

The small 15 minute break was soon over, and Nigel returned to the stage as everyone returned to their seats.

"We're now into the second half of Regionals. Before the break we saw The Villagers, Rumpa Stumpers, and Whatsit2U's perform. Now ladies and gentlemen please welcome team number 4. The High Toners.

.

.

 **4: THE HIGH TONERS**

 **.**

 **SONG #1:**

 _THE HIGH TONERS: "It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_  
 _Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_  
 _Try as I may I could never explain_  
 _What I hear when you don't say a thing_

 _._

 _"The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if wherever I fall_  
 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

 _._

 _"All day long I can hear people talking out loud_  
 _But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_  
 _Try as they may they can never define_  
 _What's being said between your heart and mine_

 _._

 _"The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if wherever I fall_  
 _You say it best when you say nothing at all."_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #2:**

 **.**

 _THE HIGH TONERS: "I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_  
 _Thinking of you till it hurts_  
 _I know you hurt too but what else can we do_  
 _Tormented and torn apart_  
 _I wish I could carry your smile and my heart_  
 _For times when my life seems so low_  
 _It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_  
 _When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

 _._

 _"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_  
 _I know you were right believing for so long_  
 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_  
 _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

 _._

 _"I want you to come back and carry me home_  
 _Away from this long lonely nights_  
 _I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too_  
 _Does the feeling seem oh so right_  
 _And what would you say if I called on you now_  
 _And said that I can't hold on_  
 _There's no easy way, it gets harder each day_  
 _Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

 _._

 _"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_  
 _I know you were right believing for so long_  
 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_  
 _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

 _._

 _"Oh, what are you thinking of_  
 _What are you thinking of_  
 _What are you thinking of_  
 _What are you thinking of_

 _._

 _"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_  
 _I know you were right believing for so long_  
 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_  
 _I can't be too late I know I was so wrong_

 _._

 _"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_  
 _I know you were right believing for so long_  
 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_  
 _I can't be too late I know I was so wrong_

 _._

 _"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_  
 _I know you were right believing for so long_  
 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_  
 _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong."_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #3:**

 **.**

 _THE HIGH TONERS: "Picture yourself in a boat on a river_

 _._

 _"With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_  
 _Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_  
 _A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

 _._

 _"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_  
 _Towering over your head_  
 _Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_  
 _And she's gone_

 _._

 _"Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
_.

 _"Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_  
 _Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies_  
 _Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers_  
 _That grow so incredibly high_

 _._

 _"Newspaper taxis appear on the shore_  
 _Waiting to take you away_  
 _Climb in the back with your head in the clouds_  
 _And you're gone_

 _._

 _"Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
 _Ah_

 _._

 _"Picture yourself on a train in a station_  
 _With plasticine porters with looking glass ties_  
 _Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile_  
 _The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes_

 _._

 _"Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds."_

 _._

 _._

The High Toners finished, and Nigel returned to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the High Toners. We'll give the judges a few minutes before they send their scores through to the adjudicator. We have two teams remaining. They are the strongest. Back soon."

Nigel left the stage.

.

.

In the dressing room, Will brought the team in for their traditional show choir circle.

"Just go out there, and perform at your best. Show everyone who you and that we are the New Directions. Past, Present and Future World Champions. As long as you perform like Future World Champions, the more the judges will see it. Now on 3... 1... 2... 3."

"Amazing,"

"Have a good performance."

.

.

Mercedes got her position at the back of the stage, while everyone else waited off to the side.

Nigel returned to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our penultimate group of the night. Please welcome The New Directions."

Nigel left the stage.

.

.

 **5: THE NEW DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SONG #1**

 **.**

Mercedes walked to the front of the stage, and took a deep breath, before looking for Rachel, and then finding her. Rachel smiled, and Mercedes then relaxed. She gave the signal for the band to start.

.

 _MERCEDES JONES: "Share my life_  
 _Take me for what I am_  
 _'Cause I'll never change_  
 _All my colors for you_

 _._

 _"Take my love_  
 _I'll never ask for too much_  
 _Just all that you are_  
 _And everything that you do_

 _._

 _"I don't really need to look_  
 _Very much further_  
 _I don't want to have to go_  
 _Where you don't follow_  
 _I will hold it back again_  
 _This passion inside_  
 _Can't run from myself_  
 _There's nowhere to hide_

 _._

 _"Don't make me close one more door_  
 _I don't want to hurt anymore_  
 _Stay in my arms if you dare_  
 _Or must I imagine you there_  
 _Don't walk away from me_  
 _I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
 _If I don't have you, you, you, you, you_

 _._

 _"You see through_  
 _Right to the heart of me_  
 _You break down my walls_  
 _With the strength of your love_

 _._

 _"I never knew_  
 _Love like I've known it with you_  
 _Will a memory survive_  
 _One I can hold on to?_

 _._

 _"I don't really need to look_  
 _Very much further_  
 _I don't want to have to go_  
 _Where you don't follow_  
 _I will hold it back again_  
 _This passion inside_  
 _I can't run from myself_  
 _There's nowhere to hide_  
 _Your love I'll remember forever_

 _._

 _"Don't make me close one more door_  
 _I don't want to hurt anymore_  
 _Stay in my arms if you dare_  
 _Or must I imagine you there_  
 _Don't walk away from me_  
 _I have nothing, nothing, nothing."_

 _._

Tears were now running down Mercedes cheeks, and they were also running down Rachel's. She was glad that Mercedes was back, and belting out the big notes. And not only that, Sam had tears running down his face too.

.

 _MERCEDES JONES: "Don't make me close one more door_  
 _I don't want to hurt anymore_  
 _Stay in my arms if you dare_  
 _Or must I imagine you there_  
 _Don't walk away from me_  
 _No, don't walk away from me_  
 _Don't you dare walk away from me_  
 _I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
 _If I don't have you, you_  
 _If I don't have you, oh, oh..."_

 _._

As soon as she finished her song, everyone gave Mercedes a standing ovation. She was well and truly back.

The rest of the New Directions joined Mercedes on stage, and as Mercedes went to her place, Sam gave her a quick hug.

Once the standing ovation died away, the New Directions got going again.

.

.

 **SONG #2:**

 **.**

 _TINA COHEN-CHANG: "Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_  
 _But, hey, everyone you wanna be_  
 _Probably started off like me_  
 _You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_  
 _But, hey, give me just a little time_  
 _I bet you're gonna change your mind_

 _._

 _All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
 _It ain't so hard to take, that's right_  
 _'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_  
 _And I'll just look away, that's right."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
 _So everyone can hear_  
 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
 _Baby, I don't care_  
 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _A loser like me_  
 _A loser like me_

 _._

 _BLAINE ANDERSON: "Push me up against the locker_  
 _And hey, all I do is shake it off_  
 _I'll get you back when I'm your boss_  
 _I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_  
 _'Cause hey, I could be a superstar_  
 _I'll see you when you wash my car."_

 _._

 _KURT HUMMEL: "All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
 _It ain't so hard to take, that's right_  
 _'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_  
 _And I'll just look away, that's right."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
 _So everyone can hear_  
 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
 _Baby, I don't care_  
 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _A loser like me_  
 _A loser like me_  
 _A loser like me."_

 _._

 _TINA COHEN-CHANG: "Hey, you, over there_  
 _Keep the L up-up in the air_  
 _Hey, you, over there_  
 _Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care_  
 _You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones_  
 _Like a rocket, just watch me go_  
 _Yeah, l-o-s-e-r_  
 _I can only be who I are."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
 _So everyone can hear_  
 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
 _Baby, I don't care_  
 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _A loser like me_  
 _A loser like me._

 _._

 _"Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
 _So everyone can hear_  
 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
 _Baby, I don't care_  
 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _A loser like me (A loser like me)_  
 _A loser like me (A loser like me)_  
 _A loser like me."_

 _._

 _._

 **SONG #3:**

 **.**

 _SANTANA LOPEZ: "Well sometimes I go out by myself_  
 _And I look across the water_  
 _And I think of all the things, what you're doing_  
 _And in my head I paint a picture_

 _._

 _"Since I've come on home,_  
 _Well my body's been a mess_  
 _And I've missed your ginger hair_  
 _And the way you like to dress_  
 _Won't you come on over_  
 _Stop making a fool out of me_  
 _Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

 _._

 _"Valerie_

 _"Valerie_

 _"Valerie_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Did you have to go to jail,_  
 _Put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?_  
 _I hope you didn't catch a tan,_  
 _I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for ya_  
 _Are you shopping anywhere,_  
 _Changed the color of your hair, are you busy?_  
 _And did you have to pay that fine_  
 _That you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?"_

 _SANTANA LOPEZ: "Since I've come on home,_  
 _Well my body's been a mess_  
 _And I've missed your ginger hair_  
 _And the way you like to dress_  
 _Won't you come on over?_  
 _Stop making a fool out of me_  
 _Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

 _._

 _"Valerie_

 _"Valerie_

 _"Valerie."_

 _._

Brittany, Mike, Jake and Kitty do their little dance number, which is a big hit with the crowd.

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Well sometimes I go out by myself_  
 _And I look across the water_  
 _And I think of all the things, what you're doing_  
 _And in my head I paint a picture."_

 _._

 _SANTANA LOPEZ: "Since I've come on home,_  
 _Well my body's been a mess_  
 _And I've missed your ginger hair_  
 _And the way you like to dress_  
 _Won't you come on over?_  
 _Stop making a fool out of me_  
 _Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

 _._

 _"Valerie_

 _Valerie_

 _Valerie_

 _Valerie_

 _Valerie_

 _Valerie."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Why don't you come over, Valerie?"_

 _._

 _._

As soon as the third and final song finished, the crowd did another standing ovation. The New Directions had come out firing, and they had fired a pretty big shot at Vocal Adrenaline. Vocal Adrenaline would need to perform a near perfect routine to win. They had it in them. The New Directions left everything they had on the stage.

Nigel returned to the stage, and waited for the standing ovation to die down, which it finally did.

"Wow, and I mean wow. What a performance from the New Directions. They came here to prove a point and perform they did. Ladies and Gentlemen once again the New Directions. We'll let the judges do their thing, and we'll be right back in a couple of minutes with the final group of the night."

.

Most of the New Directions returned to their dressing room in a very happy state.

"Well done," said Will "If we are going to go down to Vocal Adrenaline tonight, you guys made sure we went out with a huge bang. I'm extremely proud of you all. We've got time to return to our seats to watch Vocal Adrenaline perform. I know you don't want to, but lets give them our undying support."

.

Everyone bar Artie returned to their seats where they got special hugs from Rachel, Emma, and Carole. Artie stayed at the side of the stage to have a good vantage point.

Nigel returned to the stage.

"Welcome back. Ladies and gentlemen before the break we saw the New Directions become contenders to take out the number 1 slot. But now we have the favorites. Please welcome Vocal Adrenaline."

Nigel walked off the stage.

'Unique' was the only one to come on stage.

.

.

 **6: VOCAL ADRENALINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SONG #1**

 **.**

 _'UNIQUE': "If I should stay, I'll only be in your way_  
 _So I'll go, but I know I'll_  
 _Think of you every step of the way_

 _._

 _"And I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _You, my darling you, hmmm,_

 _._

 _"Bittersweet memories_  
 _That is all I'm taking with me_  
 _So, goodbye_  
 _Please, don't cry_  
 _We both know I'm not what you, you need_

 _._

 _"And I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_

 _._

 _"I hope life treats you kind_  
 _And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_  
 _And I wish to you, joy and happiness_  
 _But above all this, I wish you love_

 _._

 _"And I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU_

 _._

 _"You, darling, I love you_  
 _Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you..."_

 _._

It was obvious Wade had known a lot of what New Directions would do, and being Captain, had decided to counter it, but it was also obvious that 'Unique' was just level with the way Mercedes sang, and not much more, so her attempt to get Vocal Adrenaline in front didn't work. It only just drew them level if anything.

.

.

 **SONG #2:**

 **.**

 _VOCAL ADRENALINE: "Is this the real life?_  
 _Is this just fantasy?_  
 _Caught in a landslide_  
 _No escape from reality_  
 _Open your eyes_  
 _Look up to the skies and see_  
 _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_  
 _Because I'm easy come, easy go_  
 _A little high, little low_  
 _Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me."_

 _._

 _'UNIQUE': "Mama, just killed a man_  
 _Put a gun against his head_  
 _Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_  
 _Mama, life had just begun_  
 _But now I've gone and thrown it all away_  
 _Mama, ooo_  
 _Didn't mean to make you cry_  
 _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_  
 _Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters."_

 _._

 _VOCAL ADRENALINE: "Too late, my time has come_  
 _Sends shivers down my spine_  
 _Body's aching all the time_  
 _Goodbye everybody I've got to go_  
 _Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_  
 _Mama, ooo (anyway the wind blows)_  
 _I don't want to die_  
 _I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."_

 _._

 _'UNIQUE': "I see a little silhouetto of a man_  
 _Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango_  
 _Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me_  
 _Gallileo, Gallileo,_  
 _Gallileo, Gallileo,_  
 _Gallileo Figaro - magnifico."_

 _._

 _VOCAL ADRENALINE: "But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_  
 _He's just a poor boy from a poor family_  
 _Spare him his life from this monstrosity_  
 _Easy come easy go will you let me go_  
 _Bismillah! No we will not let you go - let him go_  
 _Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go_  
 _Bismillah! We will not let you go let me go_  
 _Will not let you go let me go (never)_  
 _Never let you go let me go_  
 _Never let me go ooo_  
 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
 _Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_  
 _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_  
 _For me_  
 _For me."_

 _._

 _'UNIQUE': "So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_  
 _So you think you can love me and leave me to die_  
 _Oh baby, can't do this to me baby_  
 _Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here."_

 _._

 _VOCAL ADRENALINE: "Ooh yeah, ooh yeah_  
 _Nothing really matters_  
 _Anyone can see_  
 _Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me_

 _._

 _"Anyway the wind blows."_

 _._

 _._

Vocal Adrenaline's 1st group song was awe inspiring and it put them in front of the New Directions on points, and every New Direction member knew this. They were all looking at one another knowing that all Vocal Adrenaline had do for their last group song, was to get through it without incident. That was very likely to happen, and they would be the ones to go through to Nationals. It looked as though the New Directions had fallen short, and they were starting to realize that their dream, was slowly, slowly slipping away.

.

.

 **SONG #3**

 **.**

 _VOCAL ADRENALINE: "We built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll."_

 _._

 _'UNIQUE': "Say you don't know me, or recognize my face_  
 _Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place_  
 _Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight_  
 _Too many runaways eating up the night_

 _._

 _"Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
 _We built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll."_

 _._

 _VOCAL ADRENALINE: "We built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll."_

.

 _'UNIQUE': "Someone's always playing corporation games_  
 _Who cares they're always changing corporation names_  
 _We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage_  
 _They call us irresponsible, write us off the page_

 _._

 _"Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
 _We built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll."_

 _._

 _VOCAL ADRENALINE: "We built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll."_

 _._

 _'UNIQUE': "It's just another Sunday, in a tired old street_  
 _Police have got the choke hold, oh, then we just lost the beat._

 _._

 _"Who counts the money underneath the bar_  
 _Who rides the wrecking ball into our guitars_  
 _Don't tell us you need us, 'cause we're just simple fools_  
 _Looking for America, coming through your schools._

 _._

 _"I'm looking out over that Golden Gate bridge_  
 _Out on a gorgeous sunny Saturday and I'm seeing that bumper to bumper traffic_

 _._

 _"Don't you remember (remember)_

 _._

 _"Here's your favorite radio station, in your favorite radio city_

 _The city by the bay, the city that rocks, the city that never sleeps)_

 _Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
 _We built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll."_

 _._

Vocal Adrenaline were going strong in their 3rd song when all of a sudden dancers seemed to trip up, and make some missteps, which resulted in several people banging in to one another.

To everyone who was watching the front on version, which included the New Directions, there was no obvious incident.

.

 _VOCAL ADRENALINE: "We built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll."_

 _._

 _"We built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll."_

.

 _We built, we built this city. built this city, we built, we built this city."_  
.

.

But as it was only Artie watching from the side, he knew who's fault it had been. That was 'Unique', she had purposely and indiscreetly bumped hips with a dance dancing by her, which forced a chain reaction but it was viewed as the dancing losing his balance, and causing the chain reaction.

By the time they got themselves together the damage had been done, and everything was out of sync. It was just a matter of how many points they had lost to the New Directions.

.

Once the song was finally over, the crowd applauded them, but not like their first two songs. The New Directions looked at one another confused.

Nigel returned to the stage, also looking confused. He looked shell shocked as already he knew what that mistake meant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Vocal Adrenaline. We'll let the judges add up their points and send it through to the adjudicator. In the mean time, can all 6 teams please come up to the stage for presentations. I'll be right back."

Nigel walked off the stage scratching his head.

"Let's go guys," said Will

The New Directions walked quietly towards the stage, 'Unique' was leaning against a wall, Artie wheeled by.

"You didn't have to do do that you know!"

"Do what?" asked 'Unique'

"I saw what you did," replied Artie

"'Unique' has no idea what you're talking about."

'Unique' walked off towards her group, leaving Artie speechless, and stuck in the same spot. Kitty walked up.

"Are you okay Artie?"

Artie looked at Kitty "I'm fine."

"You look like you saw a ghost?"

Artie shook his head. "No I'm fine."

Kitty gave Artie a quick kiss and they joined the rest of their team.

.

All 6 teams came together on stage. A table was set up and 6 trophies were placed on it ranging in size from 6th place to 1st.

Nigel returned to the stage holding 6 envelopes.

"Wow what a night, ladies and gentlemen. We have 6 good teams perform at the best of their abilities. Unfortunately only one team can win tonight and represent the state of Ohio and go through to Nationals where they will try and compete over 2 days for a chance to represent the good old US of A, at Hemisphere's.

"But it's all about tonight for the mean time. The judges have sent the adjudicator all the points and the adjudicator has added up all the points and I have the placings here in these envelopes. So let's get going.

"In 6th place is... The Villagers."

There was applause as the Captain of the Villagers came forward and received the 6th placed trophy before going back to his team.

"In 5th place is... Rumpa Stumpers."

There was applause again as the Captain of Rumpa Stumpers came forward and received the 5th placed trophy before going back to his team.

"In 4th place is... The High Toners."

There was applause again as the Captain of the High Toners came forward and received the 4th placed trophy before going back to his team.

"In 3rd place is..." said Nigel

Nigel kept looking at the card. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe the name on the card. Aware that eyes were on him, he cleared his throat, and began again.

"Ladies and gentlemen. In 3rd place is... VOCAL ADRENALINE..."

.

.

 _ **WHAT? WHAT?**_

 _ **Did 'Unique's' bump off cost Vocal Adrenaline to slip to 3rd place? Did she mean to do it? Or was it an accident? Where does that leave New Directions, and better yet, where does that leave Artie.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NOTE: I do not own the rights or lyrics to: WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL, I'M ALL OUT OF LOVE, LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS, I HAVE NOTHING, LOSER LIKE ME, VALERIE, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY, and WE BUILT THIS CITY**


	60. Chapter 60

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions performed at Regionals, and performed their hearts out, and then along came 'Unique' and Vocal Adrenaline, and almost bet them, but not before something mysterious happened. They lost their way in the last song, and from what Artie saw it was 'Unique' who started it. And now they finished 3rd, leaving the door opened for the New Directions to take out Regionals, and go on to Nationals.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 60 - AFTERMATH**

 **.**

Everyone thought that Nigel had said the wrong name, so Nigel had to clarify.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen, Vocal Adrenaline have been voted 3rd."

Everyone was shocked as 'Unique' sheepishly came forward and received the 3rd placed trophy before returning to her team.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, we are left with 2 teams, the New Directions and Whatsit2U's. So let's get down to it. The team finishing 2nd is... Whatsit2U's. Which means the New Directions wins Regionals tonight and will represent Ohio at Nationals in 10 weeks time."

Everyone in the New Directions, started jumping up and down, upon realizing they had won Nationals. By the skin of their teeth. Finn walked forwards and waited for the Captain of Whatsit2U's to receive the 2nd placed trophy, and then was given the 1st placed trophy. He returned to his group.

.

.

A little bit later on the New Directions were celebrating back stage. Everyone had joined them including Will's and Emma's kids.

"I still can't believe we won," said Mercedes "What the heck happened to Vocal Adrenaline?"

"I've been told that there was a major distraction in their last group song, enough for them to drop points," said Michael

"What kind of distraction?" asked Puck

"Apparently the dancers tripped up, and ended up tripping up others and ruining everyone's timing."

"How did that happened?" asked Quinn "They looked so strong up until that point."

"It just happened," replied Michael "So no one's really sure why."

"The fact is Vocal Adrenaline stuffed up when it mattered the most," said Will "And we didn't, that is why we are going to Nationals, and they aren't. Let's forget about them, because they are no longer our focus."

"Mr Schuester is right," said Michael "Let's finish here, and get back to base. Mr Schuester and I have agreed that we will give you the whole 1st week off but from the 2nd week on, it's all systems go as we need to prepare 6 songs."

Everyone looked at Finn. Finn put up his hand.

"Yes Finn," asked Will

"I'm speaking as the team captain and we don't want to have a whole week off. Just tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" asked Will

"Positive," replied Finn "We need to hit the ground running. We need as much time as we can to prepare."

"Then Sunday it is," said Will "But before we go. I would like to announce the M.V.P for tonight. It was voted by myself, Mr Baxter, Emma, Daniel, Burt, Carole, and by genuine fans of the New Directions sitting in the front row. And the winner is of a very clear majority. Mr Baxter, if you please."

Michael was given the M.V.P. trophy by one of his assistants.

"The winner is..." started Michael "Miss Mercedes Jones."

Everyone cheered and the guys wolf whistled.

"You deserve that Miss Jones," said Michael giving Mercedes the away and a cuddle "You basically got us to a point where 'Unique' couldn't get past you."

Mercedes looked at everyone "I appreciate this, I really do, but I was doing this for the team, and basically showing myself that I could sing again. But thank you everyone."

"We will have 10 more minutes here," said Will "Then we'll get going."

.

.

Artie had wheeled himself away from the celebrations early, and had returned to the stage. The auditorium was now well and truly empty. Artie looked out at the seats. Suddenly he heard footsteps and someone sat down beside him. Artie looked to his left. It was Wade. He had changed out of his 'Unique' clothes.

"Why?" asked Artie

"Why what?" asked Wade back

"It wasn't 'Unique' who started that situation, it was you. You fought against 'Unique' to do it. I only just figured that out."

"'Unique' felt you left her behind, I didn't. I understood the trouble you got in to with Rory, after you sent that email. 'Unique' saw red. I was fighting within myself to not let her go all out."

"You do know how that sounds don't you Wade?" smiled Artie

"I'm always fighting with 'Unique', so yeah it does sound like I'm schizo," laughed Wade

"You didn't have to do that. We would have been okay had you guys won."

"I didn't do it for you," smiled Wade "I did it for the rest of the New Directions who deserved to go through, but I couldn't put up with my team constantly thinking that they were being above everyone else, when I know at the end of day it was 'Unique' that kept them in the comp, and not anyone else. I was just sick of it. They didn't care, and they should have. New Directions care, and showed everyone else support. They were professional."

"Wow," said Artie "Strong morals."

"Well, 'Unique' doesn't, someone has to have them."

They stayed there for another 5-10 minutes without speaking and in total silence looking out at the empty seats.

.

"Do you think there is a place for me to go, now that I have no where else to go?" asked Wade after the time went by

"I'm pretty sure Mr Baxter wouldn't mind," replied Artie "I don't want to leave you behind again."

"Of course I won't mind," came Michael's voice from the back of Artie and Wade "I know never to break the code of the New Directions. I've learnt that the hard way this year."

Both Artie and Wade turned around to see Michael who walked out from the shadows.

"How long have you been there for?" asked Artie worried that he might have heard the whole conversation.

"Not long," came Michael's reply "Everyone's heading to the bus, and I noticed that you weren't around and so I came to find you."

Artie semi smiled "Mr Baxter, this is Wade, Wade this is Mr Michael Baxter."

"I know," said Michael "I met him before."

"No that was 'Unique', this is Wade."

"I'm confused."

"Many people usually are," said Wade smiling

"So is it okay for us to bring Wade with us?" asked Artie

"Yes," replied Michael "It's on the understanding that he can't join the New Directions, as he's already participated with Vocal Adrenaline, but he can act as support."

"Which is what I've always intended to do," said Wade

"Well then," said Michael, "Welcome aboard. Where are your things?"

"Some of my things are outside, the rest is at the Vocal Adrenaline Training Center. I'll wait a few days before I go get them."

"Nonsense," said Michael "I'll send one of my assistants to collect them tonight. Let's get to the bus."

.

Everyone was already on the bus waiting for Michael to find Artie. Suddenly Michael walked onto the bus, as the machine picked Artie and his chair up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," started Michael "I would like to announce that we have picked up a new support person. Please welcome..."

Wade walked onto the bus.

"Mr Wade Adams," smiled Michael finishing off his sentence.

"Wade," shouted all of the New Directions together

"Hey guys," smiled Wade

Mercedes was the first to Wade, to give give him a big hug.

"Part of the condition of Mr Adams joining us as a support person," carried on Michael "Is that all conversation topic about Vocal Adrenaline and what happened tonight with their performance is off topic. I... Sorry We... don't want to hear any discussions about it."

"It's just as well," said Santana "It was a shocking result for you guys, but hey that's all I am going to say."

Everyone laughed, and welcomed Wade on board the bus.

.

.

That night after celebrating for a few hours of winning Regionals, everyone had finally gone to bed.

Artie was wide awake, he had been thinking about the result. He felt that it had been his fault, so he blamed himself.

A yawn next to him made him blink. Kitty sat up, and turned on her side to face him.

"Artie what is wrong?" whispered Kitty "You've been acting quiet since Regionals finished. What's going on?"

"Nothing really," replied Artie

"Come on Artie, it's me. I can read you like a book."

"Sometimes I wish you didn't."

"I'm pretty sure, it's to do with what happened during Vocal Adrenaline's set. That last song, you saw it from side on, I was watching you."

"Geez Kitty please leave it alone."

"Fine," said Kitty pulling off the covers and getting out of bed "I'm concerned about you, but hey block me out."

Kitty stood up, and grabbed her clothes and headed for the door.

"Wait," said Artie "I'm sorry."

"Too late you had your chance, I'm done."

Kitty put her hand on the handle of the door.

"I feel responsible Kitty. Please... please don't go."

Kitty was fuming as she tried to open the door, but the pleading cut through her. She closed her eyes, breathed, and took her hand off of the door handle

"What did you see?"

"'Unique' caused the commotion," started Artie "She bumped hips with one of those people flipping around, which caused him to hit other dancers, which put half the team off their timing which obviously caused them to lose points."

"Why would she do that?" asked Kitty still facing the door

"Because we had a conversation before hand."

Kitty walked back over to the bed, and sat down.

"What kind of conversation?"

"She asked me what I wanted her to do!"

"In what way?"

"She felt that I had left her behind, and wanted to know what she should do without impacting on the rest of the New Directions, who didn't deserved to be punished."

"Oh my god," said Kitty turning around to face Artie "You're not saying what I think you're saying?"

"I told her she had to do what she had to do, and I couldn't say what she should do. She chose to do what she did but only because she was fighting with Wade, and Wade won."

Kitty climbed over the bed, and put her arms around Artie.

"No wonder you felt distant, and you felt responsible. After the whole Rory debacle, you were virtually told to stop using the net, or putting more people in certain situations, even though you had already put Wade into Vocal Adrenaline. You virtually left Wade behind, even though you had no choice but to."

Artie nodded in agreement.

"I should go see him in the morning, and give him a piece of my mind."

"No," protested Artie "Please don't, it's sorted. We need to let it go, and move on."

"You need to let it go and move on," replied Kitty "Stop beating yourself up about it. What's done is done."

"I know. It's just that I feel really responsible. What if there's an investigation in to what happened with Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Then I have no doubt you will step up, and explain the situation, and then we will have to suffer what consequences come our way. I will back you as long as you stop blocking me out."

"I promised," whispered Artie

Kitty smiled, and looked into Artie's eyes. "Good."

"I'm sorry for blocking you out at times,"

"I know you are. I'm here to support you, and I always will. I love you Artie. You are the only one who keeps me grounded."

"I love you too," whispered Artie "You always keep me on my toes."

Kitty looked down at Artie with a great big smirk coming across her face.

"I know that look."

"What look?" asked Kitty standing up

"Your crazy I want you look," smiled Artie

"Well I know you're tired, but you can't sleep because of your situation with being stressed out, so I'm going to help you relieve your stress."

"Bring it on."

Kitty took off her top, and pulled the covers back and got on top of Artie.

.

.

 _ **Are there going to be any consequences for the New Directions? Or for Wade? Because at the moment there doesn't seem to be any. The New Directions have been lucky so far. Is their luck about to run out?**_

 ** _Stay tuned._**


	61. Chapter 61

_**PREVIOUSLY: Because of what happened to Vocal Adrenaline on stage, they dropped points, allowing the New Directions to become Regionals Champions, and continue on to Nationals. Now they must focus on Nationals.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 61 - THE ROAD TO NATIONALS BEGINS**

 **.**

After having Sunday off in which everyone who had celebrated hard the Saturday night after getting back from Regionals, most of the New Directions slept the whole morning away on the Sunday.

The only ones up early were Finn, Rachel, Quinn, and Puck. Puck was still sober after his deal with Michael early on, but he found it hard staying away from the alcohol that had been passed away, so he had left the party early.

Will had invited Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn to spend Sunday with him and his family and couldn't help but begin preparations for the Monday, outlining what sort of songs they needed. They needed to have 6 songs prepared, 3 for day 1, and should they make the Top 10, which they need to, 3 for day 2. They knew 2 of the songs would continue to be solos. 1 for each day.

The New Directions were strong when starting with solos. Will, Rachel and Quinn knew that certain people would love to try out and those would be Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Tina, and possibly Brittany.

"I think it's fair if they battle it out," said Rachel

"How would you do the battle?" asked Quinn "1 song or several songs."

"I think they should test themselves with their own songs, at first," said Will "And then if it came down to it, one song."

"Nationals is in Washington D.C," said Finn looking at the brochure for Nationals "Nationals is around a week or two after Rachel is due. She can't travel to D.C, with baby, so I may need to stay back."

"We've already talked about this Finn," said Rachel "You and I are the Captains, with me gone, you still need to be there. Baby and I will be staying with your mum, while everyone's gone to D.C."

"But it's our first baby," said Finn "I need to be here to help."

"Once Nationals is finished, you will help. But I understand this is moren than just me and baby which is why the bigger picture, is with you in D.C."

"It sounds like Rachel, has made up her mind," said Quinn laughing

"It does," replied Finn

"It's true, when they say never argue with a pregnant woman," said Will "I learnt my lesson over 3 pregnancies."

"I won't be going to D.C. either," said Quinn "So I'll keep an eye on Rach and baby."

Finn looked at both Rachel, and Quinn, and raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine," said Finn "But it won't stop me from calling as many times as I can throughout the time, that we're away in D.C."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," smiled Rachel "I fully expect you too."

"Now that's solved," said Will "Can we focus back on what we need to prepare for tomorrow?"

"Sorry," said Finn

"Yeah... Sorry," said Rachel and Quinn both together smiling

Will, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Puck returned to their planning on how best to break the 6 songs down, and who should get which lyrics or main lyrics.

They spent most of the day on the planning before heading back to the Training Center, where Will, had a meeting with Michael and showed him the plan.

.

.

Monday morning came and everyone piled into the Choir Room, which included Rory, and Wade. Rachel was around 7-8 weeks away from her due date, so all she could do was offer support and advice. Quinn had taken herself out of the running for Nationals even though she was due around the time of Hemispheres. The trip to D.C. would have been too much for her. So she also had to act as support.

Michael walked into the room, as Will walked to the front of everyone. Michael found a seat.

"So here we are... 10 weeks is all we have until we go to Washington D.C. and compete at Nationals. For most of you it's still look like you are recovering from our close victory at Regionals on Saturday...

"And I'll say that with the up most respect to Vocal Adrenaline. They gave us a good run for our money, we did superb, but they almost took us out, which means we need to do better, than superb.

"We are going to go up against 52 teams on day 1. There's only 10 places given out for day 2. And then only 1 team will represent the USA at Hemisphere's. I want that 1 team to be us. So if you thought the 1st 20 weeks was tough then think again. We have 6 songs to prepare for. 2 of those songs will be solos. Rachel and Mercedes have already had their turns. Which means 2 solos are up for grabs.

"But before you all put your hands up to attempt to fight for a solo, I had a meeting with Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Puck yesterday, while the rest of you were recovering, it was then decided that the judges of choosing who the 2 soloists are going to be, will be, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Wade, Myself, Mr Baxter, and Rory, will be the minor vote should it be needed.

"The two winning soloists will work with Rachel, Wade and Mercedes each day so that once Nationals comes around, you'll blow the opposition away using their tips. Some of you think you might not need their advice or work. If that is the case please don't bother confirming when I read out you names, because the stakes are high. I WANT YOU GUYS TO WIN NATIONALS, and the only way to do that is with power. Apart from the 2 Solo songs, we have 4 songs, that everyone and I mean EVERYONE will get a chance to help lead one of those 4 songs.

"It may feel that is sounds like this suddenly become super serious all of a sudden, which no doubt it does, but the stakes are really high, and I don't think you guys would me to button off, I'm not like that.

"We all knew that as we go deeper into the competition the more intense it becomes. Well I can say now, it's gotten to the point where we need to be more intense than our opponents. Because if we are more intense that will give us the advantage to win Nationals.

"I'm sorry for my little rant. I'm as passionate as each and everyone of of you. I just want to see you all do well. I just want to see you all realize your ultimate goal, and that is what you all deserve after the ten yeas that you all had. And that is to be World Champions.

"So enough of my ranting let's get down to seeing who wants the two solo spots. I have written a list, if I read our your name please say yes or no. Yes I want to take part in the Solo comp, No I withdraw. If I don't read out your name and you seriously want to try then by all means let us know. So here we go."

Will took out a piece of paper from his pocket, and opened it up fully.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Yes," came Kurt's reply

"Blaine Anderson,"

"Yes," came Blaine's reply

"Santana Lopez,"

"Oh yes," came Santana's reply

"Tina Cohen-Chang,"

"Yes."

Will looked up "Does anyone else who is serious enough want to try out for a solo?"

Brittany put up her hand "Me, please."

Jake put up his hand "Me too,"

And Kitty was the last to put up her "Me three,"

"Wow," said Will "This should be really interesting, 7 people going for two places."

"I'm glad that's the case," said Rachel "Everyone wants to step up, and do their bit."

Blaine put up his hand.

"Yes Blaine?" asked Will

"How's this going to work now that there's 7 of us? We all sing and eliminate half the field and then sing again for the 2 spots?"

Will looked at Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes.

"I think it's fair if the 3 with top votes get to sing again," said Rachel

"I agree," replied Mercedes

"Same," said Quinn

"That's the fair way to do it," said Wade

"Then it's decided," said Will looking at his watch "All 7 of you will sing, and then the 3 with the most votes will sing one last time, to get one of the two solo spots. That means you will need to have 2 songs ready in case you make stage 2. I will be fair, the time is now 9.15 a.m., I will let you have the rest of the morning to prepare both your songs, using band members, and then we will resume at 1 p.m.

"As for Artie, Sam, Finn, Puck, and Mike, I want you 5 to get together and see if you can come with song titles that we could use for Day 1 of our set list. I'll leave that in your capable hands.

"We all need to be back here after 1."

.

So for the rest of the morning the team split up. The ones participating in the Solo competition: Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Tina, Brittany, Jake and Kitty, disappeared to all parts of the Training Center.

The guys: Finn, Artie, Sam, Puck, and Mike stayed in the Choir Room to talk about potential songs.

Michael disappeared back to his office to do some work. He was due to head back to Texas that night for a few weeks.

.

Will brought Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Rory, and Wade together to go over the points for judging.

"Everyone is to be judged out of 10 points," started Will "If they hit the right notes, confidence, style if it 's above or below their range, along those lines. Just use your judgements. Don't play favorites either, just judge the best that you can."

"I think we've all got this Mr Schue," smiled Rachel

"I know you guys do," replied Will, "But this a serious thing for Nationals. I feel they will all come out firing but we need to pick the best."

"And we will," said Mercedes "Don't worry, Rach, Wade, and I will have the two winners ready by the time Nationals comes around."

"I know you will," replied Will "And I appreciate that, maybe I'm just nervous because there's a lot riding on this. It'll work itself out."

.

.

1 p.m. soon came, and it was just after lunch when everyone poured back into the Choir Room. Tables were spread out across the room. They were judging tables for Will, Michael, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Wade, Rory, and Emma, had been given a choice to vote, and she said yes.

Will had a small box on his desk with the names of those who were going to sing.

Will stood up "Okay, so here we are. I want to wish everyone who is singing... good luck. Sing to the best of your abilities, and prove to us you want one of the two spots. Okay, going first will be... Blaine."

Will sat down, and Blaine semi smiled, and stood up and walked to the front of the room.

.

 **#1: BLAINE'S SOLO**

 **.**

 _"Before you met me, I was all right_  
 _But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
 _Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

.

 _"Let's go all the way tonight_  
 _No regrets, just love_  
 _We can dance until we die_  
 _You and I, will be young forever_

.

 _"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
 _Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
 _Don't ever look back_

.

 _"My heart stops when you look at me_  
 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
 _This is real, so take a chance_  
 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

.

 _"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
 _Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_  
 _I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
 _I'm complete_

.

 _"Let's go all the way tonight_  
 _No regrets, just love_  
 _We can dance until we die_  
 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

.

 _"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
 _Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
 _Don't ever look back_

.

 _"My heart stops when you look at me_  
 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
 _This is real, so take a chance_

.

 _"And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_  
 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

.

 _"YOUUUUUUU You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
 _Don't ever look back_

.

 _"My heart stops when you look at me_  
 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
 _This is real, so take a chance_  
 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

.

 _"I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_  
 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight."_

 _._

 _._

Blaine finished his song, and he smiled as everyone clapped.

"Very well done Blaine," said Will "That's a very good start."

Blaine headed back to his seat, and Kurt got up and gave him a hug "Always gets me that song, every time you sing it."

Michael's assistant collected all of the voting slips for Blaine, he was the one who was going to be added the points up.

"Next up," said Will placing his hand in the box and grabbing a name "Brittany."

"Cool," smiled Brittany standing up

Brittany walked to the front of the room.

.

 **#2: BRITTANY'S SOLO**

 **.**

 _"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _._

 _"I think I did it again_  
 _I made you believe we're more than just friends_  
 _Oh baby_  
 _It might seem like a crush_  
 _But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_  
 _'Cause to lose all my senses_  
 _That is just so typically me_  
 _Oh baby, baby_

 _._

 _"Oops, I did it again_  
 _I played with your heart, got lost in the game_  
 _Oh baby, baby_  
 _Oops, you think I'm in love_  
 _That I'm sent from above_  
 _I'm not that innocent_

 _._

 _"You see my problem is this_  
 _I'm dreaming away_  
 _Wishing that heroes, they truly exist_  
 _I cry, watching the days_  
 _Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways_  
 _But to lose all my senses_  
 _That is just so typically me_  
 _Oh baby, oh_

 _._

 _"Oops, I did it again_  
 _I played with your heart, got lost in the game_  
 _Oh baby, baby_  
 _Oops, you think I'm in love_  
 _That I'm sent from above_  
 _I'm not that innocent_

 _._

 _"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _._

 _"All aboard_  
 _Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have_  
 _Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this?_  
 _Yeah, yes it is_  
 _But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end_  
 _Well baby, I went down and got it for you_  
 _Aww, you shouldn't have_

 _._

 _"Oops, I did it again to your heart_  
 _Got lost in this game, oh baby_  
 _Oops, you think that I'm sent from above_  
 _I'm not that innocent_

 _._

 _"Oops, I did it again_  
 _I played with your heart, got lost in the game_  
 _Oh baby, baby_  
 _Oops, you think I'm in love_  
 _That I'm sent from above_  
 _I'm not that innocent_

 _._

 _"Oops, I did it again_  
 _I played with your heart, got lost in the game_  
 _Oh baby, baby_  
 _Oops, you think I'm in love_  
 _That I'm sent from above_  
 _I'm not that innocent."_

 _._

 _._ Brittany had sung surprisingly well with her song, but had a few small weak spots, but still sung well. Everyone clapped.

"Nice work Brittany," said Will "That was good."

"I know," smiled Brittany heading back to her seat "That was Britney Bitches."

Santana gave Brittany a hug "Well, done, babe."

"Thanks,"

Michael's assistant collected the voting papers from those who were judging.

"Next up," said Will putting his hand in the box and grabbing a name "Kitty."

"Go get em Kitty," said Artie

Kitty smiled at Artie and walked to the front of the room.

.

 **#3: KITTY'S SOLO**

 **.**

 _"I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake_

 _._

 _"I'm wide awake_  
 _Yeah, I was in the dark_  
 _I was falling hard_  
 _With an open heart_  
 _(I'm wide awake)_  
 _How did I read the stars so wrong?_  
 _(I'm wide awake)_  
 _And now it's clear to me_  
 _That everything you see_  
 _Ain't always what it seems_  
 _(I'm wide awake)_  
 _Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

 _._

 _"I wish I knew then_  
 _What I know now_  
 _Wouldn't dive in_  
 _Wouldn't bow down_  
 _Gravity hurts_  
 _You made it so sweet_  
 _'Til I woke up on_  
 _On the concrete_

 _._

 _"Falling from cloud nine_  
 _Crashing from the high_  
 _I'm letting go tonight_  
 _Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

 _._

 _"I'm wide awake_  
 _Not losing any sleep_  
 _I picked up every piece_  
 _And landed on my feet_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _Need nothing to complete myself, no_

 _._

 _"I'm wide awake_  
 _Yeah, I am born again_  
 _Out of the lion's den_  
 _I don't have to pretend_  
 _And it's too late_  
 _The story's over now, the end_

 _._

 _"I wish I knew then_  
 _What I know now_  
 _Wouldn't dive in_  
 _Wouldn't bow down_  
 _Gravity hurts_  
 _You made it so sweet_  
 _'Til I woke up on_  
 _On the concrete_

 _._

 _"Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_  
 _I'm crashing from the high_  
 _I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_  
 _I'm falling from cloud nine_

 _._

 _"Thunder rumbling_  
 _Castles crumbling_  
 _(I'm wide awake)_  
 _I am trying to hold on_  
 _(I'm wide awake)_  
 _God knows that I tried_  
 _Seeing the bright side_  
 _(I'm wide awake)_  
 _I'm not blind anymore..._

 _._

 _"I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake_

 _._

 _"Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_  
 _Crashing from the high_  
 _You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_  
 _I'm falling from cloud nine_

 _._

 _"I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake."_

 _._

 _._

Kitty did well, but wasn't as strong as Blaine, everyone still clapped her.

"Nice job, Kitty," said Will "You gave it a good go."

"Thanks," smiled Kitty

Michael's assistant once again collected the voting slips

"Next up," said Will putting his hand in the box grabbing a name "Kurt."

Kurt smiled as he stood up, and walked to the front of the room.

.

 **#4: KURT'S SOLO**

 **.**

"Midnight. Not a sound from the pavement.  
Has the moon lost her memory. She is smiling alone.  
In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan.  
Memory - all alone in the moonlight. I can dream of the old days

.

"Life was beautiful then.  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was.  
Let the memory live again.  
Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning.  
Someone mutters and a streetlamp sputters and soon it will be morning  
Daylight - I must wait for the sunrise. I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in.  
When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too.  
And a new day will begin.  
Burnt out ends of smoky days  
the stale cold smell of mon ing.  
A streetlamp dies  
another night is over  
another day is dawning.  
Touch me - it's so easy to leave me. All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun.  
If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is.  
Look  
a new day has begun."

.

Kurt was really good and strong, it was obvious he wanted a solo song. Everyone applauded him.

"Thank you," smiled Kurt

"Very well done, Kurt." said Will "That shows how much you wanted that solo."

Kurt went and sat down, Blaine gave him a hug.

Michael's assistant collected the voting slips.

"Next up," said Will putting his hand in the box and grabbing a name "Santana."

Santana walked to the front of the room, and looked at everyone.

"I'm thinking of with drawing after seeing the others had their go, and hope to get a solo shot at Hemisphere's. But I don't want to be seen as a quitter, as that's not me. So I'll go ahead and sing what I've prepared.

.

 **#5: SANTANA'S SOLO**

 **.**

" _For you there'll be no crying_

 _For you the sun will be shining_  
 _'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_  
 _It's all right I know it's right_

 _._

 _"And the songbirds keep singing_  
 _Like they know the score_  
 _And I love you I love you I love you_  
 _Like never before_

 _._

 _"To you I would give the world_  
 _To you I'd never be cold_  
 _'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_  
 _It's all right I know it's right_

.

 _"And the songbirds keep singing_  
 _Like they know the score_  
 _And I love you I love you I love you_  
 _Like never before Like never before."_

 _._

Santana finished her song, and everyone applauded. She had sung well. She returned to her seat, and received a hug and a kiss from Brittany.

"Great work, Santana," smiled Will "I enjoyed that. Raw and emotional. Well done."

Michael's assistant once again collected all the voting slips.

"Okay we have two more people remaining," said Will putting his hand in the box and taking out a name "Going next is... Jake, and going last is Tina. You are first Jake."

Jake got up and walked to the front of the room.

"It's quite an honor standing up in front of you legends trying to win a solo spot. So here we go."

.

 **#6: JAKE'S SOLO**

 **.**

 _"Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_  
 _Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_  
 _How can you understand something that you never had_  
 _Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

 _._

 _"Girl let me love you_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Until you learn to love yourself_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And all your trouble_  
 _Don't be afraid, girl let me help_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Until you learn to love yourself_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_  
 _I'll take you there_

 _._

 _"Girl let me love you_  
 _Girl let me love you baby, oh_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Girl let me love you baby_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

 _._

 _"I can see the pain behind your eyes_  
 _It's been there for quite a while_  
 _I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_  
 _I would like to show you what true love can really do_

 _._

 _"Girl let me love you_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Until you learn to love yourself_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And all your trouble_  
 _Don't be afraid, girl let me help_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Until you learn to love yourself_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_  
 _I'll take you there_

 _._

 _"Girl let me love you baby_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Let me love you, let me love you baby_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Girl let me love you baby_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Let me love you, girl let me love you baby_

 _._

 _"For every heart that beats_  
 _For every heart that beats_  
 _For every heart that beats_  
 _For every heart that beats_  
 _Heart that beats_  
 _Heart that beats_  
 _Heart that beats_  
 _Heart that beats_

 _._

 _"Girl let me love you_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Until you learn to love yourself_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And all your trouble_  
 _Don't be afraid, girl let me help_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Until you learn to love yourself_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_  
 _I'll take you there_

 _._

 _"Girl let me love you_  
 _Let me love you baby, love you baby_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Let me love you baby, love you baby."_

 _._

Jake sung his heart out, and tried his best but he wasn't as strong as the others, and somehow he knew that. Everyone clapped his effort though.

"Great try, Jake," said Will

Jake smiled as he went back to his seat. As Tina got up, Michael's assistant collected the voting slips.

Tina looked all serious as she stood in front of everyone. she knew Blaine, Kurt, and Santana were currently the top 3, and had to sing the song of her life to get amongst them. She took a deep breath.

.

 **#7: TINA'S SOLO**

 **.**

 _"For all those times you stood by me_  
 _For all the truth that you made me see_  
 _For all the joy you brought to my life_  
 _For all the wrong that you made right_  
 _For every dream you made come true_  
 _For all the love I found in you_  
 _I'll be forever thankful baby_  
 _You're the one who held me up_  
 _Never let me fall_  
 _You're the one who saw me through through it all._

 _._

 _"You were my strength when I was weak_  
 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
 _You saw the best there was in me_  
 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
 _You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
 _I'm everything I am_  
 _Because you loved me_

 _._

 _"You gave me wings and made me fly_  
 _You touched my hand I could touch the sky_  
 _I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_  
 _You said no star was out of reach_  
 _You stood by me and I stood tall_  
 _I had your love I had it all_  
 _I'm grateful for each day you gave me_  
 _Maybe I don't know that much_  
 _But I know this much is true_  
 _I was blessed because I was loved by you_

 _._

 _"You were my strength when I was weak_  
 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
 _You saw the best there was in me_  
 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
 _You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
 _I'm everything I am_  
 _Because you loved me_

 _._

 _"You were always there for me_  
 _The tender wind that carried me_  
 _A light in the dark shining your love into my life_  
 _You've been my inspiration_  
 _Through the lies you were the truth_  
 _My world is a better place because of you_

 _._

 _"You were my strength when I was weak_  
 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
 _You saw the best there was in me_  
 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
 _You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
 _I'm everything I am_  
 _Because you loved me_

 _._

 _"I'm everything I am_  
 _Because you loved me."_

 _._

 _._

Tina sung the solo of her life, and everyone knew it including Santana, who knew she must have just snuck into the Top 3, but with Tina pulling out the song of her life, that was her chance gone, for this round.

Everyone gave Tina a standing ovation, and she stood there smiling, and not believing the fuss that was being made.

"Where the hell did that come from, girl?" asked Santana

Tina shrugged her shoulders "Pass, I wanted it so bad, it just came out of nowhere."

Michael's assistant collected the voting slips, and quickly added Tina's points up and wrote on the tally paper before giving it to Will.

"That was great Tina," said Will "I have goose bumps."

Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt walked up top Tina, and gave her a massive hug

"Alright calm down," said Will "I've got the top 3 right here. Everyone settle down.

Everyone sat back down.

"The top 3 are... Kurt, Tina, and Blaine."

Everyone clapped.

"So we should have small break before we get down to the Top 3 performing," said Will

Blaine stuck up his hand

"Yes Blaine,"

Blaine looked at both Kurt and Tina.

"Both Kurt and Tina sung as if their lives depended on it, and I felt they were the stars. Therefore I'd like to withdraw and let Kurt and Tina take the two solo spots at Nationals."

"No, Blaine, No," said Kurt "You fight for the spot."

Blaine shook his head "No, you both deserve it. I want to trade my place for a lead spot in one of the the group songs."

Finn, Sam, Mike, Puck and Artie looked at one another and smiled. Finn stuck up his hand.

"Yes Finn?"

"We've got a song which would be perfect for Blaine to lead. It'll be the last group song of our Day 1 set list."

"What is it?" asked Blaine

Sam got up and walked over to Blaine with the title of the song on a piece of paper, Mike did the same with Will, and Puck did the same with Michael.

"You're kidding?" asked Blaine recognizing the song

"Nope," smiled Finn "We needed this song which will definitely help get us into the Top 10, we just need to work the rest of the group into the song, but you'll be leading it."

"It's a very good choice of song," agreed Will "One that no one would think we were capable of pulling off."

"But can you pull this off?" asked Michael "Didn't the Warblers do this one year when they were facing you guys if my memory is correct?"

Everyone turned and looked at Blaine, Blaine smiled.

"That is correct," said Will "And I'm pretty sure if we work with the band, and Blaine, we could work things in with the rest of the group."

"So that means Kurt and Tina are the confirmed soloists?" asked Santana "And Blaine gets a lead in a group song?"

"Why are you so upset about that Lopez?" asked Kitty "You've had leads in so0ngs at both Sectionals and Regionals. You're asking for more?"

"She's competitive Kitty," said Brittany "Sandbags knows that she's had it fair so far, it just brings out the best in her."

"I can defend myself, Brit," said Santana "But thank you though."

"Okay," said Will "I know some of you are disappointed with not being able to get the solos. There's still plenty of songs left that everyone can have a shot at, at Nationals. We can work it out. It's just going to take time. It's good to be angry, and anxious, and passionate, but we're still a team. Let's have a half an hour break before we get back into it."

Everyone ended up leaving the room for a time out.

.

.

 _ **What's with all the tension? Is it rising or something? How will it play out?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NOTE: I do not own the lyrics or copyrights to: TEENAGE DREAM, OOPS I DID IT AGAIN, WIDE AWAKE, MEMORY, SONGBIRD, LET ME LOVE YOU (UNTIL YOU LEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF) and BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME  
**


	62. Chapter 62

_**PREVIOUSLY: The New Directions got down to doing a competition for those who were wanting to perform a solo at Nationals, and 7 of them sung, which Kurt and Tina won the solo spots, this didn't go down too well with certain people who were wanting the solo badly.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 62 - TENSIONS RISES WHILE SORTING OUT ROLES**

 **.**

As the team broke for the half an hour break, Santana could be seen storming out of the Choir Room. Brittany watched her go. Finn walked up to her.

"Is she okay Brit? She's taking it personally."

"It looks like that doesn't it," replied Brittany "She's had it good up until now, yet she doesn't see it."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"If you want to," replied Brittany

Finn turned around, and looked at Rachel, and gave her a nod., to say he was going to go after Santana. Rachel smiled and nodded.

.

.

Finn found Santana in the Auditorium looking out at the empty seats.

"Here you are," said Finn walking onto the stage "I've almost used up the half an hour looking for you."

"Well you found me," snapped Santana "Now you can leave me alone, I want to be alone."

"What's going on, Santana?" asked Finn directly "Is it the fact that you missed out on the solo, that's getting you so riled up?"

"Well duh," said Santana "Hudson's a shrink now."

"Stop it," said Finn "You don't need to send lethal barbs my way, we're not back in High School."

"Then leave me alone."

"But Santana."

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE," shouted Santana

Finn looked at her, and then held up his arms in defeat, and walked out of the Auditorium.

.

.

About ten minutes later Finn had returned to the Choir Room, he told Rachel, Mercedes, Will and Michael about Santana yelling at him, as everyone else arrived back after their break.

Brittany walked up to Finn "Did you find Santana? It looked like you did. Didn't go too well I take it?"

"She yelled at him, Brit," said Rachel who was cuddling Finn

"She's really taking it personally," said Mercedes "Which is most unlike her."

"Are we talking about Santana... again?" asked Kitty "This is getting sad."

"Shut up Kitty," said Brittany "You don't know the situation."

"And you do? I don't think you do otherwise you'd be with her by now."

"I can't get through to her when she's in this mood," replied Brittany

"Come on guys," said Will standing up "Let's just calm down."

"Why?" asked Jake "Santana's throwing her toys out of her cot. She's had two songs already where she's sung lead vocals to, and had small bits in other songs too. Kurt and Tina sung their hearts out to get those solos."

"I don't think it's just to do with Solos," said Rachel

"You're defending her," asked Kitty "She's doing a you, and you're defending her."

"Rachel doesn't throw toys out of the cot," said Finn "Nor does Santana."

"No she throws a hissy fit instead," said Mike

Finn rounded on Mike "You're talking about my wife, so you better watch what you say next."

"GUYS," yelled Will "ENOUGH... Everyone needs to calm down and sit down, NOW."

No one saw Michael's 2 I.C, Dan Steel, walk into the Choir Room, and walked up to Michael, and whisper something in his ear.

Everyone sat down. The tension levels were really high. It hadn't been this high since the begging when they all met again for the first time in ten years. Surely this wouldn't force them to break apart again."

"Mr Schuester, Mrs Schuester, Miss Pearce, may I see you three for a few ticks?" asked Michael

Michal walked over near the door, with Dan. Will, Emma, and Brittany walked over to him.

"What's going on Mr Baxter?" asked Brittany

"Mr Steele, here," said Michael quietly "Has informed me that Miss Lopez wants to leave the building. She's requested a Minder. So the question is... Do I let her have one, and let her leave the building."

"If she's requested a Minder," started Brittany "That's a good thing. She won't go far. She just needs to cool off."

"Would it be best if I go?" asked Emma "I can talk to her at the same time. You guys need to sort everyone else here too. I'll start with Santana."

"Give it a go," said Will

"Meanwhile on another note," said Michael looking at Will, as Emma headed towards the door, with Dan, and Brittany returned to the others "I think these guys are too wound up, they care too much, we should have given them the week off."

"I agree with them not wanting to take any time off," said Will "But I also agree with you that they are too wound up."

Will turned around and headed back to the group.

"I think you guys are too invested in this. I know we've had times in the past few months where everyone has blown up, but that was because of overall tiredness. What we have got going on here is different all together, and something we need to get on top of.

"I would suggest we have the rest of the day off, but that'll be counter productive, so let's nut out the issues..."

.

.

While Will started to sort out the rest of the New Directions, Emma made her way to the first floor with Dan, where as soon as the lift doors opened, they both saw Santana pacing backwards and forwards.

Santana saw Emma, and rolled her eyes "I'm not in the mood to talk. I just want to get out of here for a while."

Emma smiled "You asked for a Minder... Well I'm your Minder, any where you want to go I'll take you."

Santana looked at Emma for a minute before Dan walked up to her holding a pass card.

"This is all yours if you want it, Miss Lopez, but Mrs Schuester will be your Minder, otherwise I can't let you out."

"Fine," said Santana rolling her eyes

Dan looked over at the Head of Security Donald Kruger, who was at the Security station, and gave him a nod. Donald pushed a button.

Santana headed for the door, it opened, and Emma followed her out.

.

.

Meanwhile back in the Choir Room, a full blown discussion had started. Those who were content; Finn, Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina, against those who weren't content; Sam, Artie, Blaine, Mike, Jake, Kitty and Brittany.

Will, Michael, Rory and Wade sat back and watched it all unfold, trying to be peace keepers.

"Rachel got the first solo," said Kitty "And then got herself involved in a group song last time out.

"If you can remember," said Mercedes "I went down sick, no one else stepped up, and Rachel needed to do it more. It was make or break for her."

"It was make or break for the team as well," replied Kitty again "If she failed we would have been gone."

"I can't believe you guys," said Rachel "With Quinn and I both not going to be at Nationals, and Mercedes not even getting a solo, you guys are moaning about me making or breaking us at Sectionals.

"I support all you guys, I always have and I always will. I know I can be a diva, but I've never back stabbed anyone. I'm so severely disappointed in you all. Come on Finn we're going."

Rachel stood up, and headed for the door, Finn followed.

"Where are you going?" asked Quinn

"Finn and I are going to go to our room, and pack our bags," said Rachel getting to the door "It's obvious we aren't welcome... So enjoy Nationals."

"No, you can't do that," said Mercedes standing up "Finn."

Finn turned around "My wife is pregnant, and doesn't need this crap. I'm with her."

"Okay," said Will "I've held off long enough. I thought you guys could settle this, but obviously not. Everyone sit down. That includes you Finn, and Rachel."

"I'm not having my wife insulted," said Finn

"Too right," replied Will "You will receive an apology, but we'll get this sorted first."

Finn looked back at Rachel. Rachel looked at Finn, then at Will, and then at Quinn, and Mercedes.

"Okay,"

Finn stepped aside as Rachel walked back to the seats, Finn followed. Everyone sat back down, it wasn't like Will to be really angry. He obviously had, had enough.

"I do understand those of you who are frustrated with not getting good parts after everyone was told they would all get a chance throughout this year. This isn't 10 years ago, this isn't 15 years ago, either, and this isn't High School. We are all adults, I understand the egotistical nature of this business, but this has to stop, and it has to stop now.

"Rachel did Sectionals, and she needed it. Good on her. Yes we could have lost had she not handle her anxieties, but hey guess what she handled them, and blew us into Regionals, and I for one thank her for that. Then Santana helped us along also, and I wish she was here. But then Mercedes got rid of her anxieties, by helping blast us into Nationals, and I for one thank her for that.

"Now Kurt, and Tina win rare chances to do Solos at Nationals and the rest of you want to moan and take what they won away from them so you guys can do it yourselves. Where's the fun in that? Where's the sportsmanship in that? Most of all... YOU DISRESPECT THEM, YOU DISRESPECT ME, and worse of all YOU DISRESPECT what it is to be a NEW DIRECTIONER. Pull your heads in and act like the New Directions of old.

"I want Rachel to receive an apology, I want Mercedes to receive an apology, I want Kurt and Tina to receive apologies, and I WANT AN APOLOGY. Then once all apologies are give we will work on giving everyone a chance to shine at Nationals."

Will turned and walked over to the far corner of the Choir Room. Everyone dared not breath.

Finally Kitty got up and walked over to Rachel.

"I'm sorry," said Kitty

Rachel smiled "It's okay, apology accepted."

"Kitty walked over to Mercedes "Sorry Mercedes,"

"It's alright Kitty."

Brittany walked up to Rachel "From one star to another, I'm sorry."

Rachel smiled "Thank you Brit."

Brittany walked over to Mercedes "I'm sorry that I tried to outshine you by being so negative."

"It's okay Brit, I forgive you," smiled Mercedes

Blaine walked up to Kurt "I'm sorry if I seemed jealous. You deserved it, but I so wanted that solo. I'm okay now that I can focus on sorting out a song to focus on."

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile "I hate to see your insecurities come back, but at least you're working on them."

"That I am."

Everyone else seemed to apologized to everyone they offed and the tension that was in the air not so long ago, had seemed to disappear.

"Now that's more like it," said Will "I will endeavor to try and make you all feel part of the team. Part of the New Directions. But not everyone is going to get the chance to do a song. I want to hear what songs, Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike and Sam have come up with for the 3 other group songs, and who you have in mind for them."

.

.

While Will got the rest of the group to focus on the other songs and relieve the tension fully, Emma had been following Santana who was just walking and letting off steam.

They soon came to a bridge, where Santana just stopped and looked down over the edge, at the water below. Emma walked up 2 minutes later.

"I know how it looks," said Santana out of the blue and still looking down at the

Emma turned her back to the bridge and looked the other way "What looks?"

"The way I'm acting."

"How so?"

"I've been spoiled in the last two performances by being given lead vocals, and I won the M.V.P award at Sectionals and yet I'm still unhappy about missing out on a solo which Kurt and Tina deserved to get."

Emma waited 30 seconds before speaking again "You and I both know that you're a very competitive woman, Santana. You knew that you sung that solo very well, so you felt like you had a chance at least. Then to find out Blaine gave his spot away so that Kurt and Tina could be the soloists even more, stung. There's something causing this too that is at the heart of it all."

Santana shook her head "I wasn't wanting my head read Mrs Schue. I got signed off just before Sectionals."

"And yet here we are," smiled Emma still looking ahead "And if you wanted this talk to shut down, you would have walked away by now."

"I still might," said Santana quietly

"I also think you know what the underlying issue is, but you're afraid to talk about it because it'll make you even more angrier."

"I'm not afraid of anything," said Santana "I meet fear head on."

Santana turned and went to walk away.

"So if you're not afraid of anything," started Emma "Why don't you explain it to me?"

Santana spun around with fire and sorrow in her eyes "Because... I'm jealous... I'm jealous of Rachel and Quinn."

"Why?"

"Because they are both pregnant. I want to be pregnant but there's no way I will cheat on Brit."

Santana put her back to the bridge wall, and slid down it to the ground. Emma walked up, and sat down next to her.

"I'm angry because I love Brit so bloody much, I want to have a family, and with Brit, but there is no way I'll cheat."

"There's other ways to have a baby Santana. Adoption, I.V.F, Sperm Donors."

"That all costs though Mrs Schue."

"The last time I heard, you've all been paid very well by Michael Baxter, at the beginning of this competition. You can pay for it easily."

Santana looked ahead "Yeah true. I haven't touched any of that since I got here. The interest would be massive."

"Well there you go," smiled Emma "That's a start."

"Santana nodded but stayed quiet.

"Would you like me to help you get through this?" asked Emma "Work with you and Brittney?"

Santana looked at Emma "Would you do that?"

"Santana, you probably don't realize that I would do anything for all of you You guys are like my own children. Even before what happened, happened. Mr Schue and I would do anything for you guys.

"Then it killed us that the last ten years happened, and all of you disappeared from sight. That's why it took Mr Schue longer to admit to it, because he was afraid to get reattached because he wasn't sure how long you'd all stick around, he couldn't handle loosing you all again. Neither could I."

"So what's going to happen if we get tall the way to the Worlds?" asked Santana "Or worse yet should we lose at Nationals?"

"I have no idea," replied Emma "But I'm hoping there wouldn't be a mass exodus. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Santana sat there looking straight out again.

"I would love your help Mrs Schue, but can it be kept between you, me, and Brit?"

"I'd have to let Mr Schue know what I'm doing. I won't keep anything from him."

"Of course," said Santana semi smiling "That's okay."

.

.

 _ **With tensions now dying down, can the New Directions refocus on winning Nationals, or will anything more pop up?**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	63. Chapter 63

_**PREVIOUSLY: We found out why Santana is mostly angry some of the time lately. She wants to have a baby like Rachel and Quinn, but she isn't prepared to cheat on Brittany, so she had to talk with Emma Schuester who assures her that she will help her find ways of getting a baby.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 63 - THE FOCUS IS NATIONALS AND A NEW ADDITION**

 **.**

Will had split the New Directions up to work on a series of things.

In 1 group was: Finn, Blaine, Brittany, and Quinn.

In the 2nd group was: Artie, Mercedes, Mike and Jake

In the 3rd group was: Puck, Sam and Kitty

All 3 groups had band members helping play the songs for them. They were trying to sort out vocals.

Rachel was with Tina helping her work with her vocals.

Kurt was working with Wade, also focusing on his vocals.

.

They were spread all over the Choir Room, and Will was going to give them a few more minutes before making them break for an hours break before tea, and then resuming in the Auditorium after that.

Will and Michael was watching everyone in their groups.

"Well done on calming the situation down, Mr Schuester," said Michael "I thought we were going to have a mass walk out on our hands."

"I thought the same thing," smiled Will "I'm just happy that I stepped in when I did, otherwise it might have been too late if I had left i a little longer."

"I can leave here in a few hours, happy in the knowledge that we are back on track, and focused."

"When are you back?" asked Will

"3 Weeks out from Nationals. Our next interview is set 2 weeks out as well as the live draw from D.C."

"Do we have to go to DC to perform a song with the other groups?"

"No we do one before the live draw, just for the Ohio Television Channel. They will then have a few hours showing everyone else's performances. So we can have a few hours of scouting the opposition."

"That's good then," replied Will

Just then the Choir Room door opened and in walked Santana with Emma not too far behind her.

Santana walked to the center of the room, and everyone in their groups went quiet.

Santana looked at everyone and breathed "I would like to apologize for the way I spoke and acted earlier. I was out of line. Kurt, Tina, you both sung well and deserved your solos at Nationals. Everyone has their roles to play, and well I've done a lot over the first two competitions so I shouldn't begrudge anyone else from getting lead vocals. I hope you all accept my apology. I'm trying to work through some personal demons, and you all know when I'm angry, I take it out on everyone. So I'll stop doing that."

Santana just stood where she was and Brittany got up from where she was sitting, and walked over to Santana and gave her a huge hug.

"I think I will speak on behalf of everyone here," said Will "We all understand the pressure you put on yourself and others, Santana, and expectations are high. You want the team to do well, and we all feel that. You are part of this team, Santana. Without you it's not the same, I'm happy that you are back. We are all happy. We can now move on and focus on Nationals.

Santana gave Will a semi smile "Thank you, Mr Schue. You always know the right things to say. Thanks to Mrs Schue too, she helped see certain things. I just want to forget the fuss that I made earlier on, and work with everyone, so we can have a great shot at winning Nationals.

.

.

"Okay," started Will "I'll place you with Puck, Sam, and Kitty, and you guys can sort out the vocals for the group song, you would be working on."

"Sounds good," replied Santana

Santana went to head to where Puck, Sam, and Kitty were but was stopped in her tracks with Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, and Finn giving her a hug.

"I don't deserve a hug," said Santana after receiving her 5th one

"You're part of us," said Finn "So you deserve a hug."

.

Santana got settled back in, and worked well with Puck, Sam, and Kitty, to work out who would be best at singing the group song.

.

The New Directions got back to focusing on what they needed for Nationals. Michael had spent a few more hours with the team before deciding it was time to head back to Texas. He would return like he said for the live draw, and the interview for Nationals which would be 2 weeks out from Nationals.

.

.

For the next couple of weeks, both Tina and Kurt with the help of Rachel, Mercedes and Wade, focused on sorting out their solo songs. While everyone else focused on the group songs.

They had to find 4 group songs, and turn them into special parts for everyone to at least have a chance of leading a certain part.

.

For the first group song it was decided to be broken into 4 main vocals, and those getting the parts would be: Finn, Santana, Sam and Kitty

.

The second group song it was also decided to go for 4 main vocalists. They would be: Mercedes, Artie, Brittany and Jake.

.

It was also decided that the song chosen just for Blaine to be the lead vocal would be used for the Top 10 Show down.

.

And the final group song: Puck, Finn, and Mercedes were given the job to finish the last song off with a bang.

.

.

As each day passed everyone was getting more and more comfortable with the roles they had been given, and by Week 5, halfway out from Nationals, almost all of the groups songs were looking good. It was just 2, Blaine's one, and the 2nd group song with Mercedes, Artie, Brittany and Jake that still needed work. Jake was struggling to keep up with Mercedes, Artie and Brittany, but he was trying his best.

Wade and Rachel helped out by giving him extra tutelage. This was helping.

.

.

By Week 6, it was decided to give the New Directions half a week off, as Mercedes who had started to ween herself off from going back to her Health Retreat, or trying to, was starting to show signs of needing a break.

So Will let the whole team have half the week off. Most of them stayed back at the Training Center, while Mercedes took Sam back for the first time to the Health Retreat, while Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt went to stay at Burt and Carole's.

Tina went back to visit her son, and to make sure her business was still running smoothly. Puck stayed with Quinn.

Rory still hadn't left the Training Center since he got there, as there had been sightings of press outside the building from time to time. Not just the fact that they were journalists but the fact that they were British Tabloid Reports. It was proof enough that Michael's brother Rick, who had let things die down for a while after the whole fiasco with Cedric Brewster, and was now trying to get proof that Rory was with the New Directions, but so far, Rory had been too clever and too stubborn to try and leave.

Security was away of the journalists outside the Training Center so they had stepped up security measures and were keeping an eye on the ever increasing media size.

.

As for Rick Baxter, Michael, was getting in his nerves, by not talking about the Show Choir competition. His KHAOS team over in England had stormed into the English Nationals, whereas Rick learned the New Directions were lucky to make it through to the U.S. Nationals. Every time he brought the subject up, Michael would always shut it down, and walk away.

.

The New Directions returned in the 2nd half of Week 6, and worked really hard right up until the Sunday, showing that they were refreshed and on song, so much so that Will let the team have the Sunday off, as a reward so that they would be ready for Week 7, and then the big television interview, and one song performance for Week 8, two weeks out from Nationals.

.

.

The girls, and Kurt, decided to let themselves de-stress by going on an afternoon of shopping, and even took a heavily pregnant Rachel, who was a week out from her due date, and Quinn who was now 5 months pregnant, was even talking into going. Kitty and Tina who usually stayed behind, were also roped into going.

Finn had reservations about Rachel going, but was told that she'd be well looked after, and not to worry. He didn't have any other choice in the matter.

So out went Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Kitty, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Kurt, and even Emma joined them.

.

.

Two hours into their shopping expedition, the group sat down for a break, outside a shop that had chairs for people who needed a break, in the mall. Rachel who had been slow all afternoon, was the last to arrive, and she walked over to a chair and sat down. She looked in a bit of discomfort. She sat down next to Quinn, who looked like she had, had enough herself.

"You okay Rach?"

Rachel nodded.

"Are you over this expedition like I am?"

Rachel nodded again, and then her face showed pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Cramps," said Rachel quietly

Emma turned her head when she heard the comment, she wasn't sitting too far away.

Quinn turned fully around to focus on Rachel, something about the way she was winching, and having cramps felt like there was more to it.

"How long have you been having cramps?"

"An hour or so," said Rachel making another face "Since the initial... 40 minute shop... without stopping."

"Are you having trouble talking?"

Rachel nodded.

Emma got up and knelt down beside Rachel.

"Where's it hurting Rach? Apart from the cramps?"

Rachel looked at Emma, tears were coming out of her eyes. She pointed to her stomach.

Emma felt Rachel's stomach, and suddenly felt a strong kick. The baby seemed fine. Both Emma and Rachel smiled with the kick.

"Baby seems fine," said Emma "Maybe it's just too much walking around. I think you should sit here for a few more minutes."

"Are we ready to go again?" came Santana's voice from up ahead

"You guys go on ahead," said Emma "We'll catch up soon."

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt noticing Rachel who was looking the other way

"Nothing," said Quinn "Rach, just needs a few more minutes. She just got here."

Rachel suddenly hunched over in pain. She seemed really in pain.

"Rach?" asked Emma

"It... Hurts," said Rachel trying to get the words out "I... I... want Finn."

"I'll give him a call," said Quinn looking through her bag for her phone.

"Tell him to meet us at the hospital," said Emma

"Why?" asked Quinn

Emma moved her line of sight down to the floor. Rachel's waters had just broken.

"What's happening?" asked Rachel feeling wet

"You're in labour," said Emma "You're waters have broken."

"I'll call an ambulance," said Kurt walking over and noticing the puddle

"It maybe a bit late," said Emma "Someone go get the Minder and bring the van around."

"I'll go," said Kitty and she sprinted off

"I'll give the hospital a call that Rach had organized," said Kurt "And give them the heads up."

"Great," replied Emma "Good thinking."

Rachel hunched over again, and she looked in even more pain. Mercedes walked up, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Rachel, we're all here for you."

"Thanks... But I just... want... Finn."

"You'll have him," said Emma "But just right now, I need you to stay calm."

"What can we do?" asked Santana

Emma looked up at Santa "We need to move her to the car, but we can't let her walk."

"Surely this mall has a wheel chair equipment shop," said Santana looking around

"We passed one before," said Brittany "Hospital supplies and medical supplies shop."

"Do you remember where?"

"Yup."

"Let's go then."

Santana and Brittany sprinted off.

.

.

Back at the Training Center, Finn was watching Puck and Artie playing a game on the game console in the Games room. He was tapping his fingers on his knee.

"Why are you so anxious?" asked Mike who was also watching and was sitting next to Finn

"Rachel's out with the girls, she's so vulnerable at the moment, in her last stages of her pregnancy. It'll be too much for her."

"She'll be fine," replied Mike

Suddenly Finn's cellphone rang, and he looked at the caller display.

.

 _QUINN FABRAY_

 _._

"It's Quinn," said Finn looking at Puck "Why is she ringing me?"

Puck took a quick look at his phone "Not sure dude, she hasn't rung me first."

Finn answered his phone "Finn here, what's up Quinn?"

"Finn, it's Rachel," came Quinn's voice "You need to meet us at the hospital that you planned to have the baby at."

"What's wrong with Rachel, Quinn?" asked Finn standing up

Both Puck and Artie looked up from their game.

"She's in labour, We'll meet you at the hospital."

"Labour? Where are you guys now?"

"Finn, we'll meet you at the hospital. You being here won't help the situation."

"Did she say to meet her there Quinn?"

There was silence.

"Unless she told me to meet her there, Quinn, I'll go, otherwise I won't. Did she?"

"She's asking for you, but Mrs Schue thinks it's best for you to meet us at the hospital."

"Are you guys heading to the hospital now?"

"No, but soon."

"THEN TELL ME WHERE THE HELL RACH IS... FABRAY."

"Hey," said Puck standing up "Don't blame Quinn. She's pregnant too. Just calm down dude."

Finn looked at Puck, and then calmed down "I'm sorry Quinn. But I'm worried about Rachel."

"It's okay I understand," came Quinn's reply "Mrs Schue is with her. We are at the Mall."

If you guys move by the time I get there, tell me," said Finn heading towards the door

"Will do."

"Let Rach know that I am on my way."

"Will do."

Finn hung up and rushed to the door.

"Wait for me dude," said Puck "I'm coming too."

Puck put down his controller, and rushed after Finn. Artie and Mike watched them go.

"I think we should let Mr Schue know," said Artie

"Let's go then," said Mike

Mike and Artie headed for the door.

.

.

Back at the mall, Emma was trying to keep Rachel from panicking.

"Finn's on his way, Rach," said Quinn putting her phone away

"Good," said Rachel looking at Quinn, she was looking very pale now.

Santana and Brittany returned with Santana pushing the Wheel Chair and Brittany was sitting in it.

"We've got a loan of this chair to get Rach to a car," said Santana

Brittany got out of the chair. Quinn looked at Emma.

"Mrs Schue, I don't think we should move her yet. She's lost a lot of colour."

Emma looked at Rachel and nodded "I agree, but we can't wait too long."

Kitty returned with one of the Minders, following her not too far behind

"The car is waiting around the corner," puffed Kitty

"Wait... for Finn... please," pleaded Rachel

"We can't wait too long, Rachel," said Emma "You're in a lot of pain, but we don't want to move you as you're too pale. It's a catch 50/50 situation."

Tina walked up holding her phone to her ear, and had a bottle of water, and handed it to Rachel.

"Rachel's lost too much fluids after walking around with re-hydrating the last few hours," said Tina looking at both Quinn and Emma "Coupled with the fact she's now in labour which isn't a good situation. If she drinks the water, and her colour returns we can move her."

Emma took the bottle and looked at Rachel.

"Rach, we need you to drink so we can get you to the hospital, and to a safe place."

"What about Finn?" asked Rachel quietly

"He should be here by the time your colour returns," said Tina

Rachel looked up at Tina, and then started drinking the water.

Quinn stood up "Where'd you get that tip from?"

"I've had a couple of friends who I've seen that happen to, and so I contacted my Doctor back home, and he said to follow that line," replied Tina

"Someone's using their head," said Emma still kneeling beside Rachel

"Yeah way to go Cohen-Chang," smiled Santana

"Thanks," said Tina semi smiling "But I was only doing it for Rachel."

"We're all here for you Rachel," said Mercedes "No one's leaving you."

"I just want Finn," said Rachel drinking some more water.

"He'll be here soon," replied Quinn

.

.

For the next 10 minutes Rachel focused on drinking the water, her cramps seemed to dissipate. Colour finally returned to her face.

"Okay," said Emma "I think it's time to move you."

"Rach," came Finn's voice

"Finn," Rachel cried out

Finn and Puck came running up. Finn saw Rachel and knelt down

"Are you okay?"

"She got dehydrated while shopping," said Tina "Which brought on the labour. We made her drink plenty of water, she's okay to be moved now.

Finn looked up at Tina.

"Long story," said Quinn

"We've got something to take her to the car," said Emma "And then to the hospital."

Santana moved the wheel chair into view.

"Let's go then,"

Finn gently helped Rachel to her feet, and together with Emma guided her to the wheel chair. Puck gave Quinn a hug.

Finn then pushed Rachel, away, towards the exit. Everyone else followed.

.

.

When they got to the hospital all the guys were there waiting, including Will.

Rachel was wheeled into the ward, Finn joined her as well, as Carole, Finn's mum, and Rachel chose Mercedes to be in on the birth as well.

Everyone sat down to wait.

.

.

4 and a half hours later everyone was spread out across the waiting room. Will and Emma had their kids with them, Daniel, Joseph, and Isobel.

Quinn and Puck were cuddled up in one corner, Kitty was talking with Artie and cuddled up to him in his wheel chair.

Blaine, Kurt, Burt, Santana, Brittany, and Wade were all sitting together.

Rachel's fathers, Hiriam, and Le-Roy plus her birth mother Shelby Corcoran were also there, talking with Sam, Tina, Mike and Jake.

Suddenly the door to the waiting room opened, and in came Finn with Mercedes not too far behind. Everyone, bar Artie, all stood up

"Is Rachel okay?" asked Emma stepping forward

"According to the Mid Wife, and Doctors," started Finn "Drinking that water actually helped. So thank you guys for looking after Rachel."

"What's the news Finn?" asked Burt

Finn turned to look at Mercedes who smiled then looked at everyone else.

"I'm please to announce that about 20 minutes ago, Maria Carole Emma Hudson was born, she's very healthy 9 pound baby."

Everyone clapped and celebrated with Finn.

.

.

 _ **So Finn's and Rachel's 1st born Maria Carole Emma Hudson was born into the world of the New Directions. Unbeknownst to everyone else she would be the first of many.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter.**_


	64. Chapter 64

NOTE: **Sorry it's taken a week or two, or three since my last update, I've had some personal issues I had to deal with. It's now sorted.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 64 - COUNTDOWN TO NATIONALS AND THE INTERVIEW**

 **.**

Two days after the birth of Maria Carole Emma Hudson, Rachel and baby were allowed to leave hospital. Finn had spent much of time with his wife, and new baby daughter.

"So if Maria becomes a distraction for everyone," started Rachel "Your mum says we can stay at her place. They need to focus. Nationals is less than 3 weeks away."

"I'm distracted by you and baby girl," said Finn looking at Rachel "I think I'll pull out of Nationals."

"You'll do no such thing," scowled Rachel putting her hands on her hips "We've talked about this so many times these last few days, you're going, they need you to lead them to Hemispheres. I want to go to Hemispheres."

Finn looked at Rachel, and he had no choice but to nod "Okay,"

Don't put like that," smiled Rachel "It's what's best for everyone."

Finn bent down and got close to Rachel "What's best for everyone is me spending time with the girls I love. Especially my wife who is my whole world."

Rachel smiled as Finn kissed her on the lips.

They parted.

"But I do know I need to be there to lead them to Hemispheres," said Finn

"Good man," smiled Rachel looking down at Maria, who was sleeping, "One day she may follow in our footsteps."

"If she wants to," smiled Finn "But she'll probably most likely have your lungs."

There was a knock at the door, it opened, and Emma popped her head through.

"Is it alright to come in? Your rides here."

"Yea sure," smiled Rachel

The door opened, and in came Emma carrying a car seat followed by Kurt.

"Look, who just so happened to insist on coming along," laughed Emma

"The real Uncle of my niece," smiled Kurt

"Hey little bro," said Finn

"Hi Finn, hey Rach," replied Kurt

Both Emma and Kurt gave Rachel a hug.

"How are you doing Rach?" asked Kurt

"I'm starting to get the hang of motherhood," replied Rachel "It takes a while."

"It certainly does," replied Emma "There's no rush to do it straight away."

Kurt looked down at his sleeping niece "She's got Rach's face, and your nose Finn."

"Is that a good thing?" smiled Finn

"I think so," replied Kurt

Emma looked at Rachel "Are you ready to go?"

Rachel just nodded.

"I know it may seem daunting taking a new born baby to a place like the Training Center," started Emma "But it's more than a place. You're whole family within a family. They're all there to help you through this initial stage. Not many first time parents get that opportunity."

"What if it becomes too much of a distraction?" asked Rachel quietly

"Will won't let it, nor will you. Remember the Hummels have also invited you to stay when we all go to D.C. You can always go early."

"You know Carole," said Kurt "She's so clucky."

"Okay," said Rachel sighing "I'm ready."

Rachel moved over to the small crib structure, and bent down, and slowly picked up Maria, who started to stir.

"It's okay baby girl," whispered Rachel "We're just going home."

"Hey baby girl," smiled Kurt looking down at Maria "It's your Uncle Kurt. When you get older I'll be in charge of taking you clothes shopping."

Finn laughed "You'll have to get past her mother for that job."

"Uncle Kurt can be in charge of that," replied Rachel "We all know he has great taste in current styles."

Rachel placed Maria in the car seat, and made sure she was all tucked in.

"How's the song going for the interview?" asked Finn

"Not too bad, it's just missing an element of some kind," replied Kurt

"Like who?"

"Rachel's voice, or Mercede's voice, or Quinn's voice!"

"Isn't Mercedes performing?" asked Rachel

"She's letting someone else have a crack."

"Sounds like fun," said Finn

"That's why you need to be to be there," said Rachel picking up the car seat "To help Mr Schue with the vital team work."

"You're not up to heavy lifting," replied Finn gently taking the car seat away from Rachel "You heard what the Doc said before when he gave us permission to leave, you're still recovering from the dehydration episode which caused our baby girl to come early."

"Look at my brother," said Kurt to Emma "Still the ever devoted husband, and now the doting dad."

"Sush it you," said Finn smiling at Kurt

"Okay," said Rachel holding up her hands in defeat "Let's just go."

.

.

Back at the Training Center, the New Directions were practicing for their one off performance at their Television Interview on the Monday which would mark the 2 Week countdown to Nationals.

Will was watching them perform in the Auditorium and once again the performance didn't feel just right. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Stop, stop, stop, STOP," shouted Will after yet he felt like the performance wasn't going right "Just STOP."

"What is it this time?" asked Puck

"It's still not happening," said Will "Not the way I like it."

"There's something missing," said Wade sitting in a seat beside Rory in the middle row.

"I can see that," replied Will "But thanks though Wade."

"What's missing?" asked Kitty

"I still don't know," said Will

"Mercedes is missing," came Rachel's voice

Everyone looked to the back of the Auditorium to see Rachel, holding onto the back of a chair, Finn holding the car seat, and Emma and Kurt.

"Rachel, Finn," yelled everyone

All of the New Directions females who were on the stage; Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Kitty ran off of the stage, and went towards Rachel

"By all means," said Will looking flustered "Let's have a break."

The girls surrounded Rachel.

"How are you?"

"How's Maria?"

"Welcome home,"

"Can I hold Maria?"

"How are you feeling?"

Rachel was stuck in the middle and was starting to look overwhelmed.

"GIRLS," shouted Finn from outside the circle "Just give Rachel some space."

The girls looked at Finn.

"You don't need to shout," smiled Brittany

"Just back off," replied Finn "Please."

"It's okay, Finn," said Rachel

"It's not."

Maria started crying

"Now see what you guys have done!" snapped Finn "You've woken Maria up."

Rachel walked up to Finn, and placed her hand on his arm.

"You need to settle down. I'm fine, and baby girl is fine. Everyone's just excited. It's always going to be like this. You just need to chill."

Santana walked up and gently picked up an upset Maria, and started cuddling her. Finn looked at Santana, and was about to open his mouth when Rachel pulled him away.

"I know this is all new to you, it is for me too, we just have to let this happen, because it might not be around for too much longer. Please babe, we're home now."

"Okay," said Finn throwing his hands in the air to admit defeat "I can't help being over protective."

"I know that," replied Rachel "Just focus on something else to help delay your anger. If I need you I'll call."

"Okay,"

"Welcome back guys," said Will walking up "How are you Rach?"

"I'm better," smiled Rachel still keeping her hand on Finn's arm "I hear you're having trouble with a key song?"

"I'm not sure what's missing," replied Will "You said Mercedes?"

"That's right, and maybe you're missing a bit of Finn's vocals, isn't that right babe?"

Finn nodded "Yes."

"Maybe we could try Finn?" asked Will "If you can spare him?"

Rachel looked at Finn with that special look, which seemed to make him smile.

"I can help," replied Finn

"Well then come on up," smiled Will "Santana, when you're ready."

Finn walked up to the stage, Santana gave Maria back to Rachel.

"Kurt you too please," said Will

Kurt smiled as he was hiding at the back. He walked up to the stage.

Will returned to where he was positioned earlier, as Rachel walked up to where Mercedes was sitting, she was sitting beside Quinn.

Will looked over at Mercedes.

"If this still isn't working Mercedes by adding Finn and Kurt, I have no other choice but to add you in!"

"Mercedes understands that don't you Mercedes?" smiled Rachel looking down at Mercedes

"Sure," said Mercedes semi smiling at Will

Will went back to focus on the group. Mercedes looked up at Rachel.

"Man, Motherhood has turned you into a controlling bitch," smiled Mercedes

"Sorry Cedes, certain things just get on my wick since Maria was born."

"It's called post pregnancy hormones," replied Quinn

Mercedes stood up, and took Maria from Rachel, and hummed to her as the New Directions began singing on stage. They sounded much better with Finn and Kurt joining in. They still have sounded better had Mercedes joined in but because it was just another song for the interview, they decided to give Mercedes the break.

.

.

So for the next few days the New Directions practiced the song as well as the songs for Nationals before the day came which marked the Two Week countdown for Nationals.

.

.

The New Directions along with Will, Emma, Wade and Michael, who had returned after being away working for the last few weeks, all turned up at the Ohio Broadcasting Studio. Rachel back at the Training Center with her baby, as well as Quinn, Mercedes, and Rory.

.

The New Directions were then asked to perform their song which would be taped and shown later on once they found out what numbered position they would be performing in, at Nationals.

So they performed their one off song for the cameras who recorded them.

.

.

 **NEW DIRECTIONS**

 **.**

 _FINN: "Mustang Sally_  
 _H'uh, h'uh_

 _"Guess you better slow_  
 _Your Mustang down_

 _"Oh Lord, what I say now_

 _Mustang Sally, now baby_  
 _Oh Lord_  
 _Guess you better slow_  
 _Your Mustang down_

 _"H'uh, oh yeah_

 _You been runnin' all over town, now_  
 _Oh, I guess I have to put your flat feet_  
 _On the ground_  
 _Ha!_  
 _What I said, now_

 _Listen!"_

 _._  
 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "All you wanna do is ride around Sally."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "Ride Sally, ride."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "All you wanna do is ride around Sally."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "Ride Sally, ride."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: All you wanna do is ride around Sally."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "Ride Sally ride hu'h."_

 _._  
 _NEW DIRECTIONS: All you wanna do is a ride around Sally_  
 _Alright."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "Ride Sally ride."_

 _._

 _KURT: Well, listen_

 _One of these early mornins', yeah_  
 _Woow!_  
 _Gonna be wipin' yo weepin' eyes_  
 _H'uh!_  
 _What I said, now_

 _Look-a-here!_  
 _I bought you a brand new Mustang_  
 _A nineteen sixty-five, h'uh!_

 _.NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "All you wanna do is ride around Sally."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "Ride Sally, ride."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "All you wanna do is ride around Sally."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "Ride Sally, ride."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: All you wanna do is ride around Sally."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "Ride Sally ride hu'h."_

 _._  
 _NEW DIRECTIONS: All you wanna do is a ride around Sally_  
 _Alright."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "Ride Sally ride."_

 _._

 _PUCK: "Now you come around_  
 _Signifyin', now woman_  
 _You don't wanna let me ride_

 _Mustang Sally, now baby Oh Lord!_  
 _Guess you better slow that Mustang down_  
 _H'uh! Oh Lord!_  
 _Listen, you been runnin' all over town_  
 _Ooow!_  
 _I have to put your flat feet on the ground_  
 _H'uh!_  
 _What I said now, yeah_

 _Let me say it one more time y'all."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "All you wanna do is ride around Sally."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "Ride Sally, ride."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "All you wanna do is ride around Sally."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "Ride Sally, ride."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: All you wanna do is ride around Sally."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "Ride Sally ride hu'h."_

 _._  
 _NEW DIRECTIONS: All you wanna do is a ride around Sally_  
 _Alright."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "Ride Sally ride."_

 _._

 _._

Once they finished their performance they were then shown into the waiting room where Kurt, Mike, Jake, Brittany and Tine were all miked up ready for their interview with Nigel Hanham. They were the ones who hadn't been interviewed yet, and the rules had stated that everyone has to be interviewed over the course of their championship run.

"Just answer to the best of your abilities," said Will checking on Kurt, Mike, Jake, Brittany and Tina one last time "And you won't go wrong."

"You guys are the lucky ones," smiled Sam "You're being interviewed live."

"Cool," said Jake

"Not really cool," said Michael "But that's down to interpretation."

This liaison person came to take Kurt, Mike, Jake, Brittany, and Tina to the Interview set.

"I hope this doesn't go too bad," said Michael to Will "I've researched Nigel Hanham, he's top notch. He will go after anything that he finds secretive, so I hope he hasn't done too much research."

"We'll soon find out," said Will "I'm sure they guys will be able to handle it."

.

.

Once Kurt, Mike, Jake, Brittany, and Tina were all settled in, Nigel Hanham walked into the room. He went straight to the couch.

"One minute Mr Hanham, until we go live," said the floor manager

"Good. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can go back to enjoying a nice relaxing space," smiled Nigel "Are you guys ready?"

Kurt, Mike, Jake, Brittany, and Tina all nodded.

"I hope you guys can use your tongues live, better than you use them now."

"That's no way to speak to your guests," snapped Brittany "That's bordering on verbal bullying. I don't condone that."

Nigel sat down smirking "Some one who has a voce, good for you, is it Miss Pearce?"

"It is."

"30 seconds," said the floor manager

"Well good on you Miss Pearce for having the guts to speak up. This won't be a flop after all."

Kurt shook his head.

"Do you have something to say, Mr Hummel?" asked Nigel

"Not really," said Kurt

"10 seconds," said the floor manager

Nigel looked at the camera.

"In 5... 4... 3... 2... and 1... you are going live... Now."

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of Ohio, and welcome to a very special live presentation. Of course you all know who I am, I am Nigel Hanham, OBC's number 1 reporter. In 2 weeks time we have the 3rd round of the New World Championships of Show Choir Competition which is the Nationals round. Every country who is competing will have a team representing them in the 4th stage at Hemispheres.

"So in two weeks time, 50 teams, one team from each State, will be performing to get one of 10 places to go to the 2nd Day of the competition where they will again perform to be in with a chance to be the team to represent the United States at the Northern Hemisphere competition.

"This brings me to the team who will be representing this great state of Ohio at Nationals, and that team is of course, none other than the winners of Sections and Regionals, The New Directions.

"We are live today, because just started in our nations capital is the live positional draw of where each team will be performing at Nationals. We won't be boring you with the live draw, but the moment we find out the New Directions position, we will bring you that numbered position. Shortly you will be seeing the team performing a song, but now we will be speaking to 5 members of the team. So let's welcome them.

Please welcome... Mr Kurt Hummel."

"Hi,"

"Mr Mike Chang."

"Hello."

"Mr Jake Puckerman."

"Afternoon Ohio."

"Miss Brittany S Pearce

"Hi," said Brittany giving Nigel the evil eye

"And last but not least Miss Tina Cohen-Chang."

"It's great to be here Mr Hanham," smiled Tina

"So there we have it, the last 5 members of the New Directions left to be interviewed. Some could say the least important and ineffective members as they always try to shy away from the spot light."

"Would you say that, Mr Hanham?" asked Brittany

"No, I'm just saying what others might," replied Nigel

"Instead of reporting what other people think, how about actually saying what you, yourself are paid to say. Do your own work for once."

Everyone looked at Brittany in shock, including Nigel who had his mouth wide open.

"What?" asked Brittany "He's a damn good reporter when he's actually on his own crusade, not other people's hear say."

Nigel looked at the camera "I guess I've been put in my place. Let's get started with the interview. I understand the draw has just begun. Mr Hummel, let's start with you. Where do you think the best position New Directions could be to possibly challenge for a top 10 spot?"

Everyone looked at Kurt.

"Well the field is 50 teams strong so obviously any one in the last 10 will probably be viewed with more of an interest as they'll be the freshest in the viewing public's eyes and minds," started Kurt "But the judges are professionals, they seemed to mark smart. But I have full on belief in my team. We can get into the top 10 from any position possible, whether it's early like the first 10 or 15, middle from 25 onwards, or towards the end of the competition. We believe we can make the top 10, and we believe we can win Nationals, if we didn't we shouldn't be competing."

"Wow what an answer," said Nigel "That could be perceived as arrogant or cocky."

"You can perceive it however way you would like to twist it," replied Kurt "We are 5 times National Secondary School Champions. Most of us know what's it like to win. We have experience, we've proved it at Sectionals, and Regionals. You can spin it as arrogance but to us it's all about experience."

Nigel smirked again "You guys are certainly on edge."

"It's reports like you who try their best to twist and spin things," started Tina "And expect to get away with it. You're sitting there right now, thinking you have done well to get a reaction out of us, and the audience can see we are all on our edge and think we're stupid. But we know what we are capable of, and we won't let you spin things. Just stick to what you think you know, or the lack of it."

.

.

In the Viewing room Michael put his hand over his face.

"This is going very well," said Santana

"Indeed," said Will "They're only standing up for themselves. I fully support their anger."

"You would," smiled Michael

.

.

"On that note," said Nigel putting his finger to his ear to listen to whoever was talking to him "The first ten positions have been announced and the New Directions are not any of those ten teams. Let's carry on. Mr. Chang. What is the feeling like withing the New Directions heading into Nationals?"

"Kurt alluded to it," started Mike "Confidence."

"So would you say the New Directions were confident heading into Sectionals and Regionals?"

"Of course," replied Mike

"Did you have confidence in each other when you guys got back together after 10 years of being apart?"

Nigel knew something, that was the feeling. Mike looked at Jake, Brittany, and Tina before looking at the cameras.

"It's only natural that after 10 years of being apart, that the confidence would be lacking until we knew we could all sing and perform again. It's called being rusty. We just needed to trust in one another that once we got rid of that rustiness the confidence would flow and it did. The results of Sectionals and Regionals showed."

Mike sat back feeling confident that he responded well to the question. Nigel smirked again.

"You said that the team needed to trust in one another again because of the rustiness, correct?"

"Correct," nodded Mike

"Isn't it true that no one trusted you, yourself, Mr Chang? The first few weeks of the team being brought back together because of some incident that happened 10 years ago that you were involved in?"

Mike looked at Nigel in shock and was about to answer when Brittany did.

"What happened 10 years ago happened, and is in the past, we as a group wanted it left in the past so we can more forward as a group, and win the World Championships of Show Choirs. That's our main focus. Not the past."

"It sounds as if you have all the answers Miss Pearce," said Nigel "Isn't that frustrating for your team mates because you take the spot light of of them?"

"Ask them if it's frustrating?" asked Brittany

"Is it frustrating guys?" smiled Nigel

"Brittany doesn't get the spot light often," started Jake "Because of all the big egos in the group, but she knows her job as does th4e rest of us, and we all do it well. So when she gets a chance to be in the spot light she deserves it. She shines. She is shining now. And before you twist MY words Mr Hanham, we don't control the group, the big egos don't control the group either. The New Directions as a whole, control the New Directions. So each and every single member of the group, the whole 15 of us, have a job to do. Without the other 14 the New Directions wouldn't be able to survive. We are heading to Nationals because that is who we are. We are the New Directions. The New Directions are us."

Jake sat back.

"Well said," said Kurt and Tina together

Nigel was shaking his head clearly frustrated that the information that he had gathered was not working. He put his finger to his ear again.

"The next 10 positions have been drawn so the New Directions aren't in those positions. So 20 places down, 30 to go. Luck seems to be falling your guys way."

"We don't believe in luck," said Brittany

"Of course you don't," said Nigel rolling his eyes at the camera

"You're so belligerent," snapped Brittany "It's amazing you've gone far as it is."

"Oh please Miss Pearce, do explain how you've come to that conclusion," smiled Nigel

"Nope," said Brittany shaking her head "You're belligerent is too much for any of us to handle. It'll just go over your head or make it even bigger."

"Come now Miss Pearce, I'm giving you the floor to tell the people of Ohio what you really think of me."

Kurt, Mike, Jake, and Tina all looked at Brittany, hoping that she wouldn't say anything too ugly. Brittany sat there, before sitting forward.

.

.

. In the viewing room, Michael was shaking his head, having his phone at the ready to call his lawyers.

"Calm down Brit," said Santana to herself "You've said enough already."

.

.

Brittany looked at the camera feeling all eyes on her and then looked at Nigel

"You are an award winning journalist Mr Hanham. All of your years of experience have gotten you to this point right here right now. Even through your stints of pigheadedness, but that's our case as well. Our years of experience with singing and being 5 time National Secondary School Champions have got us to this point in time as well. Some of us have the same pigheadedness as well. We all have experience Mr Hanham. We're ready for Nationals. We're ready to win Nationals. That's all it needs to be said I think."

In a roundabout way Brittany got herself and the New Directions out of trouble. Nigel knew it. He was starting to like Brittany.

He was about to open his mouth when he pressed his fingers to his ear. He listened then looked at the camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Ohio, your state champions the New Directions have been drawn. Their position number at Nationals is... 27th."

.

.

 **27th Place - is that a good position to perform from? Only time will tell.**

 **NOTE: I do not own the words or copyright to MUSTANG SALLY.**

 **.**

 **2ND NOTE: Thank you to all those people who took the time to get in touch with me to see how I am and when I was going to post again, like I said earlier, I had personal problems to take care of, some which stopped me from writing and gave me a short term writers block. I am grateful that I have such a loyal and passionate fan base that I have built over the course of this studio. I know you all have been waiting patiently for the next chapter, and finally managed to get this out.**

 **While my personal problems have been sorted, it's going to take a week or so to get back into the full swing of writing, so I'm hoping my chapters won't be so sporadic.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	65. Chapter 65

Hi guys.

Just letting you know what's happening about my current situation.

I haven't given up writing the remainder of this story, as I very much want to finish it off.

But the situation is this. After a hectic time with my father being sick, and then me stressing out and then getting writers block to then come back and write a chapter, I was about to get back into the swing of things.

I live in New Zealand, especially it's capital Wellington. On Monday our time just gone just after midnight we were hit with a 7.8 Earthquake. While the epi-center was a little further down in the South Island, it was widely felt in Wellington, and we have received some of the worst off quake.

Not only did we have a earthquake, but because of that we then had a storm which caused wide spread flooding across the city on Tuesday. It did a lot of damage, and with after shocks continuing, it's safe to say my head is not where it should be.

I'm safe. Just to let you all know that, but at the moment, I haven't got what it takes to continue on with the story, so I'm going to take a further couple of weeks off, just to try and get back into the swing of writing. But like I said earlier, I want to finish this story off, and when I say that I mean it.

I'm trying to get the next couple of chapters sorted in my head, and it will, but when I do rest assure I will start publishing again.

Take care guys.


End file.
